Pretender's Fairytale
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: Dawn needs to get married, but she feels she isn't ready. Out of desperation, she asks Paul to pretend to like her and marry her, for a fee of 1000 per week. But for Dawn, old feelings are suddenly reawakened. Ikarishipping!
1. Old Fairytales

_**Pretender's Fairytale**_

**Summary: **Dawn needs to get married, but she feels she isn't ready. Out of desperation, she asks Paul to pretend to like her and marry her, for a fee of 1000 per week. But for Dawn, old feelings are suddenly reawakened. Ikarishipping!

* * *

**Chapter One: Old Fairytales**

A fairy tale is a story for children. They are full of fairies or other imaginary creatures and events, filled with a moral of some kind usually.

Dawn's fairy tale…well, she has had many fairy tales.

When she was four and five her fairy tale was being surrounded by fairies and unicorns and other pretty little imaginable beings. Back then, her fairy tale had nothing to do with finding love.

When she was six, and after reading Cinderella for the millionth time, she decided she wanted to be like Cinderella, to wear a beautiful dress and find her true love and prince charming at a ball. Her innocent mind didn't pay attention to the cons such as having evil stepsisters and a wicked step mom, making Cinderella do all the work. Also, as young as she was, she didn't exactly care _too much _about finding love.

But when she was ten…she grew up, it seemed. It's said the first time you fall in love you grow up.

When she was ten, her fairy tale was to get married…to the cold-hearted Paul Shinji.

It's true; she developed a crush on him. Not a minor one, but a huge crush. A huge crush where not a day went by without her thinking of him; where her mind was filled with images of him every three seconds. Where her heart throbbed and pounded painfully in her chest every time he talked to her, or even walked by her. Even when she dreamed of him…

She had many fairy tales that included them getting together in the end, or had them as the main love focus. Some had tragic endings, some were dramatic all the way through, others were so sweet and cute it was sickening.

She daydreamed and fantasized about them for a total of five years (until she was fifteen), before she got over him.

_Over him. _

Never once did he show any interest in her. And after not seeing him for one whole year, the fifteen year old Dawn got over him. It was difficult; having to get over somebody you had a crush on for five whole years wasn't easy. But eventually, she got over him.

* * *

"_Dawn, you're twenty! Please, don't think of me as too naggy when I say this, but I'm worried you won't find a guy."_

Ouch.

"_I mean, you could find one, but I want you to get married one day, maybe have a child, too. Please understand what I'm trying to say!"_

After storming out of her mom's house, frustrated by her mom constantly pestering her about finding a guy, she saw him for the first time.

The first time in six years she saw him.

His purple hair was just as long as it was six years ago, reaching his shoulder. He was taller, too (obviously), about a head taller than her, Dawn guessed. He must have been over six feet tall. His chest was well-developed with muscles, his shirt no doubt covering a six pack, and whenever he moved she saw his arm muscles flex. Also like six years ago, he still had a tan.

She could have drooled…

Then she realized she was blushing, and she shook her head, wanting to bang it against something hard.

What was she thinking? This was the reason she had avoided the TV as much as possible, and turned off the TV or changed the channel right after his name was mentioned, that way she could avoid seeing him again after so long.

Though it was difficult with Paul now being good enough to be in the Elite Four, almost as tough as Champion Cynthia Shirona, the present Champion of Sinnoh. From locals she have heard he almost won last time he battled her, except his Magmortar unfortunately got creamed after getting hit by Milotic's Water Pulse.

It was like a dream, seeing him now after so long….

"No! Stop it Dawn! Stop it! Stop thinking of him like that! You and he will _never be_! Get that through your thick head, stupid!" She whispered harshly to herself, shaking her head as she shook off images of her and Paul together.

"You thought of the same images years ago, back when we were young! Now we're older and we are not, I repeat **are not**, gonna fall back into that stuff again!" she continued to lecture herself.

Dawn sighed softly to herself, running a hand through her navy blue hair which the wind tugged at playfully. "He probably doesn't even remember me anyway…" she muttered, taking a quick glance at the boy once more.

"Hey! Dee-dee!" Kenny, Dawn's childhood friend who always called her by the same silly nickname, even now when they were both twenty.

The blunette slowly turned around, reluctant to take her eyes off the well-built purple hair trainer just a few yards ahead of her. "Oh. Hello, Kenny."

Kenny sniffed, apparently detecting the smell of in-coming rain and looked up, spotting the silver-gray clouds immediately. "Looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm…" Kenny muttered half to himself, half to Dawn.

"Um, anyways, have you seen Zoey?" He asked, sheepishly scratching his head. "I… I sort of wanted to ask her something…."

"Preparing to propose, Kenny?" Dawn teased, poking her childhood friend good-willingly.

Kenny went a deep shade of red. "N-no!" He stammered. "I just wanted to ask her for advice for this… incoming… contest of mine…." He sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Dawn pouted, hurt. "And I can't give you advice?"

Kenny chuckled, from nervousness or not it was hard to tell. "Well, yeah… you could, but I, uh, also wanted, sort-of, to you know, um, have some alone time with her… You understand, right?"

Dawn smirked, already aware of Kenny's not-so-minor and not-so-secret crush on the red-head tomboy coordinator, Zoey.

"Of course!" Dawn nudged Kenny in the ribs, giggling. "She's at the Poffin House, making Poffins for her pokemon."

"Thanks Dee-dee! You're the best!" Kenny shouted, immediately taking off towards the direction where the Poffin House would be.

Dawn giggled again, turning swiftly around.

_**Bump!**_

"Oww-ie!" Dawn muttered, glaring at the ground as if it was its fault she was on it.

"Watch where you're going next time, Troublesome." A gruff voice said.

"Huh?" Dawn glanced up, frowning as she saw her ex-crush standing before her, his muscular toned arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"How come I'm the one on the ground?" Dawn asked, annoyed at her lack of stamina when it came to balance.

Paul rolled his onyx eyes, still grimacing. "Because you're so scrawny, that's why."

Dawn frowned, annoyance starting to bubble like cooking soup in the pit of her stomach. "You know there's other, _nicer_ and less _insulting_ words that haves the same definition of 'scrawny'." Dawn retorted, standing up and brushing off dust from her short beige shorts.

"Hmm…." Dawn felt her cheeks go warm as he looked her up and down.

"Heh. I see you're the same as always." He sneered.

Dawn's cheeks burned red, but not from embarrassment this time. "What is that suppose to mean?" she squealed, not liking his tone of voice.

He smirked, some of his purple bangs covering his face. Dawn noticed this, feeling ashamed and angry as her heart sped up at the hotness that radiated off of Paul. _Gawd, what am I? A desperate fan girl?_ she thought bitterly to herself.

"I'm talking about still wearing those slutty outfits of yours." He replied, his smirk growing at the loud gasp he got from Dawn.

Dawn opened her mouth, preparing to attack Paul with words, but found that she couldn't come up with a comeback. A good one at least.

Dawn clenched her teeth together, suddenly feeling uncomfortably hot in her beige shorts with a fashionable gold belt and the pink vest and white crop top t-shirt that of course didn't even surpass her belly button. Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to come up with the perfect comeback.

It didn't come.

"I… I see you're still the same jerk as ever. Do you still _not_ remember my name?" she mocked, crossing her arms uncertainly in front of her.

"It was Dee-dee wasn't it?" He snided, enjoying the hatred that roared in her eyes at the nickname.

"Eavesdropper!" she shouted, anger once again starting to bubble like boiling ramen on a stove.

"Not an eavesdropper," He said, also crossing his arms. "I just happened to overhear that… friend of yours. He has such a loud mouth, who can't? It is your name, _isn't it_?"

"Tch. Nooo…" Dawn muttered, letting out a puff of air, blowing at her blue bangs that have fallen onto her forehead.

"It's Dawn. D-A-W-N. _Dawn_." she told him, her eyebrows still furrowed together.

"Like I care…" He muttered, pushing his way past Dawn.

Dawn growled as he passed, her anger growing inside of her at the indifference he had for other people and their feelings.

"Can't believe I ever liked that jerk!" she puffed.

"_When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool  
__Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold  
__I'm glad my daddy told me so, he let me know  
__G-L-A-M-O_—"

"Hey May," Dawn greeted as she picked up her white chocolate cell phone, taking a bite out of her apple first.

_"_**_Hey Dawn!"_ **May chirped on the other end of the phone.

"So…? Why did you call?" Dawn asked, tossing the red fruit in the air and catching it clumsily right before it hit the ground.

_"**Oh, no reason… I'm just mainly bored…."**_ May replied.

"Where's Drew?"

_"**He's gone for the weekend. Big contest he has coming up. He went away for the weekend; to you know... practice his appeals without 'beautiful brunettes distracting him with their lovely sapphire color eyes'."**_

Dawn laughed into the phone. "He actually said that? I mean, like, wow…."

_"**I know. Drew acts all big and tough, but trust me, when you, Misty and Zoey are gone he's like Biggest Romantic 101."**_ May giggled, no doubt smiling in the phone. **_"He says stuff like that to me all the time."_**

"Probably because he wants to get into your pants," Dawn joked.

A loud spurting sound, like someone spitting out liquid (which it probably was), was heard over the other end of the phone.

Dawn laughed harder, now slapping her thighs.

_"**Daaaawwwn!"**_ May whined. Dawn continued to laugh.

"Like you never thought the same thing!" Dawn replied, her laughing now turning to an insane sounding giggle.

_"**Um, anyways…"**_ May said, trying to change the subject, **_"Your mom still bugging you about finding a guy?"_**

Dawn's mood immediately clouded over. "Uh-huh…" She replied moodily, taking another bite out of her apple.

She yawned, stretching out over the Hotel she staying at's bed, grabbing a pillow to have her elbows propped up on while she talked to May.

_"**Find any guys she might consider 'worthy' of being the great Dawn Berlitz boyfriend slash will-be-soon-to-be husband?"**_

Dawn giggled, feeling her cheeks grow warm at her best friend's statement. "Um, not exactly."

Suddenly, her mind remembered her encounter with Paul today and her blush deepened slightly from the thought of use to having a crush on the cold-hearted jerk. Her scowl returned.

_"**How about any other boys?"**_ May questioned, still giggling.

"Hmm…" Dawn fought with herself on whether or not she should tell May about seeing Paul again after so long.

Dawn had met up with May when she was ten when they were entering the same contest. They met up later at the same Mall in Hoenn by coincidence. Then once again at Ash's "Welcome Home!" party in Kanto where the two really kicked it up as best friends along with Misty who was now currently Ash's girlfriend and had every reason to be called a "Sensational Sister" now with her looks.

Anyways, at the "Welcome Home!" party at Ash the three best friends along with Zoey, who Dawn had invited to come along with her, spilled all of their secrets, including their crushes. So if Dawn mentioned seeing Paul again to May, she may make a big deal out of it. Which Dawn didn't want.

"Well, I… err, did see somebody I knew today…" Dawn stuttered uncertainly.

_"**Really? A guy, right? Who was it? Wait, no, don't tell me! I wanna guess!" **_May exclaimed excitedly, a humming sound coming from the other end of the phone now as May guessed who Dawn had saw.

Dawn giggled again, louder than the last time.

She finished off the last of the apple as she listened to May hum-ponder on the other end of the phone, wondering which guy Dawn saw again today.

_"**I got it!"**_ May screams into the phone. **_"Kenny! Right, right?"_**

Dawn couldn't help it, she burst out into painful laughter that caused her to wheeze and grasp her sides in pain.

_"**Huh? Am I right?"**_ May asked again, obviously frowning on the other line.

"N-no! I see him practically everyday May! It was somebody else," Dawn wheezed into the phone, forcing herself to calm down and speak to May.

_"**It's somebody you know right? Is it… is it… err, let me see who that one guy was you had a…"**_ The phone went dead silent and suddenly there was a: **_"Oh. Em. Geee! You saw HIM, didn't you? The purple hair, cold-hearted guy you had a crush on? Um, Paul, right?"_**

Dawn winced at May's loudness and she plugged her left ear, redness flooding her cheeks in embarrassment. "Shhhhh! May!" Dawn desperately pleaded her friend to keep it down.

_"_**_Oops. Sorry, Dawn!"_ **May replied, giggling nervously. **_"So was it him or was it not? C'mon, don't leave me hanging Dawn!"_**

Dawn sighed loudly, turning over on her bed. She stretched her stiff limbs once more before giving the curious brunette a "Mhm…"

_"**Knew it!"**_ May shout-cheered.

Dawn smiled, rolling her eyes at the hyper chestnut hair girl. "I gotta go now, May. Bye, talk to ya later."

May giggled once more before giving a chirpy **_"Bye!"_**

Dawn sighed once again as she hung up her Blackberry. She groaned as she buried her face in the hotel's soft, feathery and puffy white pillow.

"Mm… lavender." She murmured into the pillow.

Without lifting her head from the overly-comfy lavender-scented pillow, Dawn made a wild grab for the hotel's TV remote and switched on the TV.

"_Now it's time for our LIVE interview with __**PAUL SHINJI!**__" _A TV reporter with a messy pink bun and emerald green eyes announced as she grinned excitedly as the screen transitioned into a cyan room with a light purple round loveseat.

In the chair was a professional looking woman with curly mocha color hair that reached pass her shoulder and ocean blue eyes that seemed to be boasting about the purple hair guy that sat next to her with a grim face. The reporter looked only around Dawn's age, butprobably a little older.

"_Thanks Kat!" _The mocha hair girl chirped. _"Anyway, I'm Bree, here to interview Paul Shinji, who happens to be on the brink of becoming Champion!"_

"_So Paul," _Bree began, clearing her throat. _"Have your goal always been to be a Champion, or did you just so happen to wander on this path?"_

Paul shrugged, obviously not interested in the question. _"Always, I guess." _He grunted.

"_Okay!"_ Bree said, moving on to her next question. _"Next question: What's your plans for the future?"_

"_To keep training at the Battle Tower, and eventually challenge Cynthia again and _hopefully_ win." _Paul replied.

Dawn rolled her eyes, knowing he only added "hopefully" so he wouldn't sound overconfident and snobby. She knew good and well that if he was talking to her or Ash that "hopefully" wouldn't have been in the conversation.

"_Anything else? Do you plan to ever just settle down and start a family, or just continue to train and get stronger? Maybe start a brand new journey?"_ Bree questioned, leaning excitedly towards Paul, eager to hear his answer.

Paul shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Obviously, he didn't expect this question, and also obviously, he didn't want to answer.

"_Well, I guess I would _eventually_,"_ He said the words uncertainly. _"Want to start a… a family." _He shifted some more in his seat, running a hand quickly through his long purple hair.

Dawn giggled at Paul's nervousness.

"_Is there any young ladies out there who have caught your attention? Or do you already have a girlfriend?"_ The dark brunette asked next, hanging on his every word.

"_No, I don't have a girlfriend."_ Paul gruffly replied, his forehead furrowing from the questions.

"_How about the young ladies you've met? Any that have caught your attention?"_ Bree asked again, crossing her red-leather legs.

Dawn bit her lower lip out of anxiety, kicking her butt cheeks with her feet, nervously awaiting his answer. Dawn frowned and her butt cheek-kicking came to a reluctant cease as she realized this.

"_Well…"_ Paul gave a cough, then in a gruff voice he answered, _"Not exactly."_

Dawn buried her head back in her pillow, still half-listening to the interview with Paul though.

"_Do you have a particular taste in women?"_ Bree questioned, waiting patiently for him to answer.

Dawn looked back up.

Paul gave a small shrugged then just grunted, _"Just as long as they're strong, independent and can speak for themselves, then maybe…" _He trailed off.

Dawn yawned, sudden drowsiness weighing her down. "Whatever, Paul…" she grunted, switching the TV back off. "Who needs you anyway?"

And with that said, Dawn switched off the light's lamp and went to sleep for the night.

Dawn yawned as the beeping on her Poketch woke her up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily then took the Poketch that was on the Hotel's nightstand and turned the Alarm Clock's setting off.

"Stupid alarm clock…" she grumbled, walking sleepily to the suite's bathroom.

She spent a good hour in the bathroom, first showering, bathing her body in fresh fruity body washes and shaving her already smooth legs, making sure her legs were stubble free; then combing out the blue tangles in her hair, and finally brushing, rinsing and flossing her teeth.

"Now, what should I wear today?" Dawn asked herself, walking out of the bathroom and opening her large suitcase which held all of the clothing she brought with her and many other things, some which she actually could have gone without.

"Hmm…" About half an hour later she emerged again from the bathroom, in a tight black V-neck dress that hugged her curves and a white shrug. To top off the outfit she wore a silver chained belt around her waist, her signature triangular-shaped gold clips and three-inch high black strapped high heels.

"Perfect!" she whispered, flipping back her hair.

_The Grand Festival Winner is ready to G-O, go!_

.*.*.*.*.*.

**~ Two Hours Later ~**

.*.*.*.*.*.

Dawn was mad.

No—she was _furious!_

It was pure _fury_ that led her to storm out of her mom's place, and slam the door on the way out.

It was just plain _fury._

"_I'm grateful you're not one of those people who go out and get drunk and laid every night Dawn, really, but you're 20 years old, and you haven't even had your first boyfriend, yet! I'm starting to wonder if you've even had your first date yet!"_

The _**nerve **_of her! Dawn seethed angrily in her mind.

Could she just be proud that I'm a two-time Grand Festival winner? At _20 years old? _Sure I'm the "20 year old virgin", but I'm also part of a Ribbon Society and an Elite Coordinator Group! AND NOT EVERY-GODDAM GRAND-FESTIVAL WINNER IS IN THOSE CLUBS!

Dawn ranted on and on in her mind, driven blind by anger for her mom.

"_Well, maybe the reason I don't have a boyfriend yet is because I don't WANT one? You ever thought of that, mommy-dearest? I'm not ready to have one yet!" _

Deep down though Dawn admitted to herself she was overreacting a bit. But she always overreacted when it came to this subject, just because her mom mentioned and pestered her so much about it.

"_I'll get a boyfriend when I find one I like and likes me back! I don't want to get into some kind of rushed relationship, and end up marrying and being stuck with a jerk who treats me badly!"_

Can't she just get off my back and let me be? I'll live my life how I want, and I do not want to get a boyfrie—_OOF!_

Dawn felt her body run into a rock-hard (and warm, very warm) body, sending both her and the unlucky victim of Dawn's anger for her mom, toppling to the ground.

Dawn shut her eyes tightly, her ears ringing painfully.

Arceus, whoever she ran into was a monster! What was he made out? Stones? Now that Dawn thought about it, whoever she ran into just had stone-hard abs. Which meant she was probably on some hot dude.

She felt whoever she was on top of shift underneath her. She then heard a moan, then something that was a cross between a groan and a scoff.

"Not you again," A gruff, annoyed voice groaned.

Dawn's eyes popped open, and despite the weight that felt like a ton of cement on her head, managed to get up and off of her "victim".

She put a hand to her head, staggering as she tried to stand up straight and tall.

"Paul," Dawn mumbled, trying her best to look tall and proud. "Huh. A new record for me: Running into the same person—_literally_, in less than 24 hours."

Paul glared at her as he too stood up. He dusted his plum and ash gray jacket, and lighter color pants. "Are you always so clumsy that you run into people all of the time? Or do you happen to have an IQ lower than your dense friend, mm… Ash, was it?"

Dawn crossed her arms, glowering at the plum hair man. "Yes, his name is Ash and NO, I am _NOT_ mentally challenged if that's what you're implying!" Dawn screeched, her patience for the trainer wearing off quickly like a one-minute hourglass.

"Then you should watch where you're going," He hissed icily, his sneer dissolving into an annoyed scowl that practically spat you are wasting my time.

"What were you doing or thinking of anyway that you were too stupid to watch where were going, Troublesome?" He asked, crossing his arms like Dawn did, a sneer playing on his lips.

"My name is Dawn… and," Her eyebrows furrowed as recalled the last few minutes before she ran into the cold icicle that was right in front of her.

Her glare returned.

"It's none of your business!" Dawn spat, feeling more cross as she recalled the fight she had with her mom.

"Then make sure not to run into me anymore, that way I don't even have to pretend I care about what the hell you were thinking about that made you so utterly stupid when it comes to watching where you're going." Paul sneered, right before turning away.

Dawn's eyes lit up as a thought hit her.

"…_I don't even have to pretend I care about…"_

Pretend.

A thought formulated in her mind.

That thought turned into a determined plan.

That thought turned into a simple way to get her mom of her butt, but not rush into a marriage with somebody she wasn't meant to be with—for _real_, anyways.

It was a thought, a plan, an answer.

Now all she needed was somebody to play the role of "the boyfriend she was so in love with".

Not Ash. _(He's with Misty)._

Not Drew. _(EW! Like she would want it to be him anyways! He's with May)._

Not Conway. _(She doesn't trust him not to try something perverted)._

Not Kenny. _(She will not get in the way of him and Zoey—even if they aren't yet an official couple. Yet.)_

This left only one person who she could think of at that moment who was about to leave.

Wait! There must be somebody else I can ask! Somebody_—anybody_ else! Dawn thought desperately to herself.

Not Ash, not Kenny, not Conway…

Dawn sighed inwardly.

Her mom would never stop nagging on her until she finally managed to get into a relationship (a stable one, too). Dawn didn't want to fight with her anymore; she just wanted to make her proud.

But there was no way she was ready for a real relationship.

And her previous plan was going to get flushed down the toilet.

_Unless…_

The young blunette bit her lower lip nervously, cursing herself for what she was about to do.

"Wait! Paul, stop! I-I have a... a favor to ask!"

Again she cursed herself for what she was about to say. She cursed some more when he actually stopped, an eyebrow raised as he waited.

"What?" He asked coldly. "And hurry up; I would like to make it to the Battle Tower someday today."

Now she knew where he planned to be going.

There was a heavy silence as she struggled to find the right words to say.

Sigh.

There were no right words to say.

"Well?" He asked his voice impatient.

Finally, Dawn found the courage to look up from the ground, and stared into his onyx eyes.

"I-I need to ask a favor of you. But don't get mad when I tell you, please!"

Paul rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he waited.

"I need you to pretend to like me!" she finally blurted out.

"Just _pretend_ to like me, I just need to convince my mom I'm able handle being in a stable relationship," she explained to him, her voice shaking along with her hands as she fumbled with them.

A cold silence and a harsh glare from Paul slapped her in the face as he realized what she was asking.

Gulp.

Oh, Arceus what did she just ask _Paul_ of all people?

* * *

**_Haha! :D I finally finished this chapter! I hope everybody enjoyed this first chapter ^^ _****_And also HAPPY (early) IKARISHIPPING DAY EVERYBODY! :D:D:D _**

**_Phew, so... I succeeded on making this pretty long, and I reread this plenty of times, so it should be okay. Please do not hesitate to tell me though if you see a mistake! :D Also I planned to post this on Ikarishipping Day, but then my computer started acting like a nutjob (0.0;), so I decided that I'll post this today that way I have this out if my computer decides to crash on me _**

**_AGAIN HAPPY (early) IKARISHIPPING DAY! ^^ (Review please? :D)_**


	2. Fairytale Replayed

__

Thanks for everybody who reviewed, faved or alerted my story! 8D *give cookies to everybody*

_Well, yep this is the next chapter! ^^ I hope everybody enjoys it! And... I have nothing else to say, so... read... I guess... lol_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Fairytale Replayed**

It can be like a façade. Their "relationship" can be, that is. It appears to look as if there is some kind of romantic chemistry between the two, and it appears as if they truly love each other; but it would all just be a façade, that "romantic" relationship between them wouldn't really exist.

Of course, try explaining that to _Paul_ of all people!

* * *

_"Just _pretend _to like me, I just need to convince my mom I'm able to handle being in a stable relationship." she told him, her voice shaking along with her hands as she fumbled with them._

* * *

"Well," Paul started, turning around with his arms crossed as he made eye contact with Dawn. "This is a new level of fan girl-ism."

He smirked.

Her jaw dropped.

And there was a scream. A loud one too.

"Ugh! You spoiled, conceited brat! That was NOT what I meant!" Dawn screamed at him, trying her best to resist the urge of strangling the haughty plum hair man.

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow, the smirk now gone, a grimace replacing it. "And would you mind not screaming in my ear next time?"

Anger still boiled hot in Dawn's blood but she decided she better cool down or else she might be stuck with her mom trying to force an arranged marriage upon her, or have her go on one those "Blind Dates Reality Shows" (Dawn wouldn't be surprised the way her mom was getting on her tail about still being single for so long; plus, her mom sure loves those game shows).

"Listen Paul, that's not what I meant, and honestly I wouldn't even be asking this if it wasn't for one thing: my mom." Dawn hissed through her teeth, unable to stop herself from scowling.

"And?" He raised his eyebrow _again_.

Dawn cursed at herself mentally. "I don't want my mom trying to shove an arranged marriage down my throat, and I'm not very keen on the idea of my mom trying to set me up on blind dates, or even worse, those reality shows that tries to set you up with another desperate person."

"Desperate?" Paul smirked.

Dawn immediately regretted using the word.

"Yeah, whatever!" she snapped.

"And why are you asking me? What makes you think I would even want to be with _you_, even if it _is_ pretend?" Paul asked a sneer on his face.

"Because Ash is dating Misty, Kenny has a crush on Zoey—" Oh wait—oops! Shouldn't have said that! Dawn thought, blushing furiously. "—uh, don't tell anybody that though!" Dawn sweat dropped, earning an eye roll from Paul. "I don't trust Conway not to try something perverted, Gary's all the way in Kanto in the middle of a research project, Nando's in Johto, and um, that's all the boys I can remember at the moment." Dawn said, trying to remember if she forgot any.

"Either way, there's really nobody else I can ask without interfering in something or traveling to another region." Dawn concluded.

"Well, then you better find that Nando or Gary guy because I'm not taking part in whatever you plan on doing." Paul said starting to walk away.

"Wait! I'll pay you!" Dawn shouted; blood rushed to her face as she thought of flying or swimming on one of her pokemon to another region.

Paul raised an eyebrow—_again! _"Why waste your money paying me to do whatever when you can just get to Hoenn or Kanto for free?" Paul questioned, a sneer once again forming on his lips.

"Because my piplup doesn't know surf, and well, um, I don't have any pokemon that can fly me there…" Dawn admitted grudgingly. "That, and um, I get seasick very easily and I'm afraid of heights." She smiled nervously, poking her index fingers together.

"Wow. That's pathetic." Paul stated bluntly, crossing his arms in a bored manner.

A vein popped in Dawn's head at his indifference for her dilemma. "Fine then! Whatever! You obviously aren't taking this seriously, so I'll just find someone else!"

Dawn sighed, starting to walk away. Secretly inside her, her heart hoped he would stop her.

...

"Wait." Dawn smiled at the sound of his voice.

"What?" she snapped, tapping her foot "impatiently" while checking the red poketch on her wrist.

Paul hesitated. "How much money are you offering?" He finally grumbled after about 15 seconds of silence. Yes, Dawn was counting.

This time she smiled for real, chirping, "How much do you want?"

Paul shrugged, a regretful look on his face.

"Well, how about 10 million pokeyens per week?" Dawn suggested, her smile frozen on her face.

Paul nearly choked on the oxygen he was breathing. "T-ten million per week?" He choked out, his face astonished.

"Well, yeah," Dawn frowned, wondering if her price was too low for him. "Do you want it to be 50 million per week?"

"How about just one _thousand_ per week?" Paul suggested weakly, still shock by the amount of money this girl must have.

"Just one million? Well, alright." Dawn replied with a shrug.

"Okay, then. But I haven't exactly agreed to your 'offer' yet, annoying girl." Paul said quickly, returning to his gruff and rude self.

Dawn scowled. _Damn it! I was sure we had him nailed!_

"You want me to 'pretend' to like you, so you're going to explain to me what I'm suppose to be 'pretending' to do, and if I find the job tolerate enough for a thousand dollars per week, I'll... help you." Paul began curtly.

"Um, okay. When are we going to do that? Right now?" Dawn questioned, a frown taking place on her face.

Paul sighed in frustration. "Just meet me by that one Italian restaurant tomorrow around noon and you can explain to me what you want me to, and I'll make my decision." Paul answered back, scowling as the wind teased his plum color bangs.

Before Dawn could reply, Paul was gone. Walking to wherever he was going to go before.

* * *

_Entry #1_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I made two new friends. This one nice guy named Ash Ketchum who has a cute little pikachu, and then this other guy named Brock who has slanted eyes and spiky hair. I also got a piplup today for a starter. We got off on a rocky start, but I think it's starting to warm up to me... I hope it is anyway. I also got to meet this trio of evil people that are called "Team Rocket". There's this one with long pink hair, another with girl-ish blue hair and a talking Meowth! They were trying to steal pikachu, but we got it back safely! I hope that team doesn't cause us any more problems._

_Oh, and before I go, I also met this other guy. He has purple hair that goes to his shoulders and dark cold eyes. He's different. He's a jerk to his pokemon and Ash! He caught three starlies and he released all of them just because they didn't meet his standards! He could have kept them and trained them! How can some people be like him? Releasing pokemon just because they happen to be weaker than others, or don't know a specific attack. I'll never fall for a guy like him. Never. Well, I got to go now! Brock is making dinner! (He's a really great cook!)_

_~Dawn B._

* * *

Dawn did as Paul told her to, standing and waiting for him by the one Italian Restaurant called _"Caldo e speziato"_ (the name was Italian for "Hot and Spicy").

"I wonder if we're going to eat lunch here," Dawn pondered to herself after fifteen minutes of waiting. Dawn scowled, thinking to herself about how Paul could have a picked a more specific time for them to meet.

After another ten minutes of waiting Dawn finally saw the young man heading towards the restaurant, an unreadable and indifferent expression on his face. "By time!" Dawn huffed to herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

He stopped in front her, face still expressionless, hands shoved in his pockets as he waited for her to say something.

"Err, so um..." Paul's eyes hardened as he glared at the blunette who stuttered in embarrassment. "Are we going to be eating here while we discuss um, my offer, or-or are we going to be...?"

"I already ate lunch." Paul stated simply. "I just chose this place so we had some place to meet rather than having to go through the summer of looking everywhere for each other."

"Oh." Dawn blinked, glancing around uncomfortably.

"Well, what's this 'pretending' thing you want me to do?" Paul asked finally, scowling at the fact he had to be the one to get to the topic first, as if he really was eager to get to the topic of possibly dating her (pretend, of course if he does agree to this).

The girl glanced around quickly, making sure no bystanders were listening as she explained. "My mom is pressuring me into finding a guy, a boyfriend, but I don't _want_ to have boyfriend yet, so—"

"Oh yeah, because you rather date a guy who you are paying and doesn't really like you." Paul said sarcastically rolling his eyes with a slight smirk playing on his face.

She stuck her tongue out on him, continuing as they aimlessly walked pass more restaurants and shops. "As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," The girl scowled. "So, I came up with this idea—" In less than ten seconds, Dawn thought to herself amusedly. "—my mom would have nothing to pester me about if I was with someone she thought I was dating, when really, it's all pretend!"

"Great, now get to the point," Paul told the blunette, accidentally grazing the girl's shoulder with his fingers as he swept his bangs from his forehead though they fell right back into place.

The girl blushed, but the man paid no time to this. The wind teased the blunette's locks, hitting her back and bare legs. Dawn began to wish she had worn those one faded slim pants rather than the short pink jean shorts she wore. Her arm limbs were also freezing since she just _had_ to wear a taffy pink shirt with a V-shape neckline. At least she didn't get one that exposed her navel....

"Well, um, if you do decide to take the 'offer' as you like to call it, you would be doing me a big favor! All you will have to do is meet my mother, say you are my boyfriend, hold my hand and always be near me whenever it is necessary, and that's basically it. That's all you basically have to do until I find a real boyfriend. You won't even have to pretend to be my boyfriend everyday, or every week really." Dawn explained to him, grinning as she studied his face for anything that would reveal what he was thinking.

"Um, so how does that sound? I think it's a really good offer, since you won't even have to pretend I'm your girlfriend every week and you'll still get paid."

She really did think it was a good offer. She had been thinking about how they would discuss this matter for many hours last night. She had thought of what would make Paul agree to this, which of course meant nothing he would not want to do. She figured holding hands would be something he could manage to do (if not, talk about being prude!).

Hesitating for a second, Paul finally agreed. "Fine. Then from now on I'm your 'boyfriend'." He grimaced slightly, crossing his tan, muscular arms over his chest.

Distracted for a second by this movement, Dawn found herself examining the clothes Paul was wearing which was in fact very similar to the clothings he wore back when he was journeying in Sinnoh: a dark turquoise turtleneck with a newer replica of the jacket he wore in Sinnoh which was currently all the way unzipped. He wore the same baggy, stone gray pants but steel gray shoes unlike the purple ones he wore in Sinnoh.

She couldn't help but smile even bigger. He still had the same taste he did when he was earning his Sinnoh gym badges. "Really? Thanks!" Before Paul could stop her, or before she could stop herself, Dawn threw her hands around his torso, hugging him.

"Okay, I know I said I was officially your 'boyfriend' now, but that doesn't mean you can just go and hug me in public!" Paul growled through clenched teeth, his neck going warm from embarrassment.

Dawn giggled, untangling herself from him. "Oops, sorry. I got carried away," She giggled some more, grinning gratefully at the plum hair man. "Really, thanks though. Now the next time I see my mom and she starts bugging me about being a single I can say I'm not! Of course, I really am single in a way, but... even if we're not really going out, huh... wait, I confused myself."

The blunette frowned, staring at her pink sneakers in confusion. "What was I saying."

Paul shrugged, staring impassively at two starlies that were currently pecking at some crumbs on the sidewalk. "What's your cell phone number?" He asked abruptly.

"O-Oh! Um... 760-375-6171. Why?" Paul repeated the number five times in his head, memorizing the number before answering.

"I'll call you at five." He replied indifferently, walking away casually to walk back to the motel he was currently staying at.

* * *

"Hey, Paul."

Said man blinked, surprised to see his brother waiting at the door of the motel room he was staying at. "Reggie? What are you doing here?" He asked annoyed, a scowl on his face. "Shouldn't you be in Veilstone?"

"I traveled here on a bus. Remember you told me you were staying in a motel in Hearthome over the video phone last night? Well, I decided to pay you a visit since today's your birthday!"

Paul's scowl deepened in displeasure at the mention of his birthday. Ignoring his older brother, Paul unlocked the door, grudgingly stepping aside to let Reggie in.

"So, how long do you think it will take before you have enough money again to challenge Cynthia?" Reggie questioned, sitting casually on his turquoise couch, folding his arms behind his head.

Paul shrugged. "Maybe by the end of next year."

"Ouch, you're that broke, are you?"

Paul nodded sullenly.

"I would help you out little bro if I could, but I can't. I'm pretty dry on money myself."

Paul chose not to say anything.

"Hey, maybe within the next year you can find yourself a girlfriend and get married. If you do challenge Cynthia, you'll be the first Champion not to have been married when crowned."

"If I defeat Cynthia next time I challenge her I'll also be the youngest champion," Paul retorted back. "And what about Cynthia. She's not married, is she?"

Reggie grinned, tsk-ing and clicking his tongue. "She got married when she was twenty-five to Lance, the champion of Johto Paul, the same year she got crowned champion. You probably didn't know that though mainly because they are from different regions."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Just because every champion happened to be married when they got crowned a champion doesn't mean I have to be married Reggie."

"Maybe," Reggie shrugged. "But it does make you look more appealing to everybody. You know, that way they know you aren't sexist or anything to women. It also gives a sense of dedication and stuff..." Reggie shrugged again.

"You really should consider looking for a girlfriend though, Paul," Reggie insisted, grinning slyly at his younger brother.

"I don't need to," Paul blurted out, "I already have one."

Or, at least, I'm getting paid to pretend she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend, Paul thought to himself. His neck went warm at accidentally blurting that out to Reggie.

"Really?" Reggie blinked from shock, his lips upturning into a grin. "That's great! Who is she?"

Paul winced, grimacing as he heaved a muted sigh. "Dawn." He grumbled, remembering the blue hair, blue eyed girl with the brightest smile he had ever seen. If he didn't tell Reggie now then he would just make sure to annoy Paul about it until Paul revealed who his "girlfriend" was.

"Dawn?" Reggie blinked again from astonishment. "You mean Ash's friend? The blue hair girl he use to travel with that has that adorable piplup and wears that pink skirt and pink go-go boots? Who wore a black tank to-"

"Yes! That Dawn!" Paul snapped, passed annoyed with Reggie and his blabbering as he gave as many details as he could about Dawn to confirm the information that it in fact _was_ Dawn, the blue hair girl with the piplup and short skirt who was Paul's girlfriend.

"Nice, man!" Reggie clapped Paul on the back, grinning meaningfully at Paul. "I never knew you had thing for her! I never knew she had a thing for my bro either, though!

Paul just shrugged, saying nothing. He found himself staring at the cover of a _Weekly Trainers_ magazine, reading some of the sub-headlines of the magazine that advertised a few of the things trainers expected to find inside.

_"A huge majority of trainers, 85 percent of them, prefer knowing that a pokemon champion is happily married. See a few trainers' reasons inside! Pg. 24"_

Paul read that next to a picture of Champion Cynthia, Lance and Steven who wore champions of their respective regions.

Maybe I should get married first if I plan to be Champion... Paul thought to himself. Or at least, pretend to be happily married and in love with someone. A plan formed in his head.

He stood up suddenly and made his way to his room, slamming the door shut. He tossed off his jacket and shirt, scanning his close for the proper attire to wear for what he was about to do. He found a dress shirt with a stiff collar and buttons down the front. He stuck arms in through the armhole, then grabbed a pair of black jean pants, putting them on.

"Reggie, I'm going out for a while," Paul announced, buttoning up his shirt, but decided to leave the first three buttons unbuttoned. "Lock the door behind me." The door shut roughly behind him as he walked down the hall and exited the motel.

"Hmm... I wonder what he's doing. Going on a date with Dawn?" Reggie asked no one in particular.

**---**

Paul took out his cell phone, dialing Dawn's cell phone number. She picked up after fifteen seconds of reading.

_"Hello?"_

"It's Paul?"

_"Oh! Hey,"_ Dawn greeted. _"I didn't expect you to call so soon...?"_

"Meet me at the park outside Hearthome City, and wear something nice, like a dress or something. Wait on the bench." Paul told the girl over the phone, deciding it was best to get straight to the point.

_"O-Oh! Um, okay!"_

"Be there by," He checked his poketch to see what time it was right now. "Six o'clock.

_"Okay, but if you don't mind me asking, why?"_

"Just be there, okay." He ended the call with a click, shoving the cell phone back in his jean pockets.

He walked casually around Hearthome, searching for the diamond shop he saw today when he was going to meet Dawn at that Italian restaurant. Where is it? Paul asked in irritation. Finally, he found the store called _"Platinum"_ which sold diamond jewelries of all sort and entered the store.

Doing this is going to increase the number of weeks it is before I challenge Cynthia again, Paul thought a bit sourly to himself. However, he knew how important it was for a champion to have the public's support.

**---**

Dawn had done what Paul had requested of her. So there she was, wearing a thigh-long black V-neck dress that complimented her hourglass figure and showed off her nice legs which were currently covered with black tights. She had decided to leave her white beanie behind, but kept the three gold clips she usually had in her hair in place. She also wore one-inch black high heels which were strapped around her ankles and the center of her feet.

"Ugh, it's only autumn and already I'm freezing!" Dawn muttered to herself, rubbing her arms with her hands.

She had just found the bench Paul was had told her to wait for him at when she spotted Paul, fast-walking towards her, hands in his pant pockets. She immediately noticed that he changed his clothes and now wore a white dress shirt and black pants. He wore the same shoes though.

"Hey, Paul why did you want me to meet you here?" Dawn questioned. Were they on a "date" already?

The next things he did made her throat run dry and made her face turn several shades of pink. She was aware of the gazes people who were currently going for night stroll in the park watching them.

* * *

_Entry #23_

_...And he got down on one knee, took my hand while out of his pocket he pulled out a black velvet box with a 5 karat ring inside. He popped open the box, revealing the beautiful diamond ring. _

_The princess gasped from excitement, tears of happiness in the corner of her eyes as she realized what the prince was asking of her. _

_"Princess Dawn, will you marry me?" The man whispered to his girlfriend, staring hopefully at her with eyes as black as night._

_"Yes," The girl breathed, hugging the purple hair prince. "Yes, I will Paul."_

* * *

Was this a dream? Or will she find herself back in her tent, writing one of those stories in her diary about her and Paul, ten years old and traveling with Ash and Brock, getting too into the story she was writing?

"Marry me."

* * *

**_8D Cliffie! (Kind of...)_**

**_Ughh... Took me a month just to write this chapter. Dx _**

**_...And I wrote most this chapter today. ;_; I shall update sooner next time! Review please? I want to know who my readers are! And don't think I don't see you people who favorite my story! XD (And tell me of any mistakes you saw that I may have passed over)._**


	3. Enaged to Façades

**Chapter Three: Engaged to Façades**

"Well, say something!" I growled through clenched teeth. Can't she say something or do something other than stand there with her mouth open?

Arceus! This is humiliating! Here I am, on one knee, a black velvet box in my hand which currently held a diamond ring, and I had just asked her to marry me! (Of course, I didn't really want to marry her, but I had my reasons for doing this. If I didn't I wouldn't have wasted my money buying the goddamn ring, or humiliating myself in front of her and many other bystanders who were in the park).

I seethed between my teeth.

Leaves that scattered the ground around the park's trees began to rise half an inch above the ground from the wind. The thin grass underneath me began to brush my ankle and legs, making me want to twitch even more out of irritation.

She bent down next to me, her eyes wide with questioning as she whispered in a rush voice, "What are you doing? Why are you... _p-proposing_ to me?" She wasn't angry, just curious and shocked. It was the only reaction to expect.

I mean, really? Me? Proposing? To _her?_ I was the guy everybody portrayed as "heartless" or "cold-hearted", "indifferent", "cruel", the guy who doesn't give a damn about his pokemon, the guy who doesn't compliment them and is ruthless to them, the guy who only wants their power. All of those words and statements pretty much describe me.

"Would you just give me your answer?" I hissed back, beginning to feel even more irritated. "Or do want _mommy_ to set you up on a blind date?"

She stood back up, glancing over her shoulders and gulping as she saw that all the onlookers were watching us. My face and neck grew hot from embarrassment.

I look like a fool! I thought critically to myself, cursing under my breath.

"Err..." Her right hand went uncertainly to her face, clicking her tongue once against the roof of her mouth, a frown painted on her face. "Um, yes! Yes! I will marry you!" She finally yelled, a huge nervous smile on her face, clasping her hands together and twisting them around.

I gave a huge sigh of relief (that the humiliation was finally over), and stood up, grabbing the five karat diamond ring in the box, grabbing her right hand and gently placing the ring on her ring finger. The corner of her lips twitched, her grin widening.

She likes the ring, I noted with amusement.

She held her hand in front of her, examining the diamond ring on her finger with wide eyes and a huge grin. The next thing she did took me by surprise as she wrapped her arms around me for the second time that day. She wrapped her arms around my neck, burying her head in my chest. Taken off guard, I was about to yell at her to get off while also shoving her off, but then I remembered people were watching.

Of course! Girls usually hug their boyfriend after they are proposed to! I thought to myself, realizing that she was just playing along. Awkwardly, I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, burying my face in her silky blue hair slightly.

I could hear the murmurs and mumbles of the parks' spectators, and was actually able to make out what they were saying.

"Aw! He just proposed!"

"And she said yes! Isn't that adorable? The two make such a cute couple!"

"Look at them embracing! Isn't it such a heart-warming sight! Hey, isn't that the guy who was on TV the other day?"

"Hey! You're right! It's that guy who challenged Champion Cynthia! He could be a champion too someday! Maybe of Sinnoh!"

"I saw him doing this interview one day on this one talk show! But... he said he didn't have a girlfriend...?"

"Oh, don't be so negative Kristy! He probably didn't want anybody to know yet! Or his girlfriend didn't want publicity!"

"Isn't his girlfriend Dawn Berlitz? It looks like her... You know, the girl who won the Grand Festival? Twice? A two-times Grand Festival winner?"

"Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji are a COUPLE?! And he PROPOSED to her? OMG! They are like, the perfect pair! This is so exciting! Aww! Them... hugging... oh em gee! I'm tearing up! Th-this is so e-emotional!"

"Explain," Dawn breathed into my ear, her breath hot against my neck.

"Let go to the motel I'm staying at, and I'll explain there," I whispered back, releasing my embrace on the blunette who did the same.

She grabbed my hand, leading me away, beginning to admire the ring I had given her once again. I led the way to the motel I was staying in which was close to the park I had proposed to her at, so it only took us five minutes to get there.

I was about to unlock my room's door when I remembered Reggie was here, on the other side of the door. "Crap!" I cursed, pulling my key back out. Just as I did, the door began to unlock on its own, opening up and revealing a slightly taller man with purple hair that was kept in a ponytail, friendly black eyes and a friendly grin.

"Paul!" Crap. "And... Dawn?" He glanced at me and I mentally winced, cursing under my breath once more. "Oh, well um," Reggie coughed, clearing his throat. "You must be here to give Paul his 'birthday present!'" He winked at both of us and I felt a chill go down my back at what he was with no doubt thinking we were here for. Even worse though, he mentioned today was my birthday.

"Today is your birthday?" Dawn asked, surprised at the fact. I nodded grimly, wincing as she threw her arms around me for the _third_ time today and yelled, "Happy birthday!"

I recoiled slightly at first, but then gave in to the hug.

"Well, I better be going so you two can have your 'fun'," Reggie winked at me again before getting ready to leave.

"We aren't here for _that_!" I hissed through clenched teeth, going hot from embarrassment. Today is officially the most humiliating day of my life. Dawn released her embrace on me, her own face going red as she realized what Reggie meant.

"Really! We aren't here for _t-that!_" she defended, waving her hands in front of her face in embarrassment. She chuckled, sweat dropping, and then scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She began twisting the ring on her finger in anxiety.

"Wait a minute..." Reggie muttered, grabbing Dawn's hand with the ring on it, examining the ring up-close. "Five karats? A diamond ring? On your _ring finger_?" Reggie let go of Dawn's hand, letting it fall to her side as he grinned slyly at Paul.

Yep, most humiliating day ever.

Dawn began humming contently to herself, to lighten the mood I suppose, twisting the ring on her finger again. I let myself cheer up for a micro-second as I thought to myself gratefully that I ended by buying the right ring size.

"You just proposed to her didn't you? That's why you're all dressed up!" Reggie accused playfully, poking me in the chest.

Okay, I don't care if Reggie is six years older than me, if he pokes me one more time I'll send my Torterra out on him and order it to use hyper beam on him. ...Okay, maybe not, but I will have a little "chat" with him. Trust me; I have a very colorful vocabulary, so it wouldn't be much of a "chat".

I grunted in reply, scowling in annoyance. Dawn giggled next to me, finding it amusing that Reggie was probably going to be bugging me and teasing me about this for the years to come. Fortunately for me, Reggie turned his attention back to Dawn.

"I never even knew you two were dating!" Reggie exclaimed in his usual cheerful voice. "I mean, Paul never mentioned anything to me about it! Oh wait…he did mention about having a girlfriend—" I rolled my eyes at this. "—today, but I figured you two just recently hooked up! I guess not though…"

"How long have you two been going out anyway?" Reggie questioned.

"Oh, um… 15 months." Dawn lied, smiling innocently up at my brother.

Reggie glanced at me with a raised eyebrow, a gesture I didn't bother to reply to. Instead I just scowled harder, feeling really annoyed right now. Mainly at Reggie though.

"Well, congratulations Dawn!" Reggie chirped. "You too, Paul!"

"Yeah, whatever…" I grumbled. "Now if you don't mind Reggie, get out. Dawn and I have some business to attend to." Noting the sly smirk starting to form on my brother's lips, I added quickly, "And it's _not _what you are thinking."

Reggie shrugged, replying with a teasing edge, "That's good. To be honest, I wouldn't feel comfortable with the thought of you and Dawn conceiving when you two are just barely engaged!"

This statement earned a flushed Dawn. "Ahaha! Reggie where did you get that idea?" She laughed nervously, half-scowling while still managing to put on a sincere smile.

"Now—get—out—!" I ordered, shooting daggers at my older brother.

"Huh? Wha—?! But I can't get back to Veilstone this late at night and I have no other place to go!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Well get out until Dawn and I are done talking, then you can come back. Go wait in the lobby or something and read a magazine." I replied coldly before shutting the door in his face.

I heard Reggie grumbling a string of curses under his breath from the other side of the door. I waited until I heard Reggie's retreating footsteps before turning back to Dawn.

"That wasn't very nice!" Dawn said to me, a frown on her face. "Now… um, are you going to tell me _why_ you suddenly decided to 'propose' to me?" She used her fingers to quote the word "propose".

I smirked slightly, replying back, "I thought you wanted me to pretend to like you and pretend to date you in order to please your mom. I don't see why me proposing to you is such a big deal."

Dawn scowled, her cheeks going pink in embarrassment. "Yeah, b-but… _marriage?! _I mean th-that's such a big step! I know I said I would pay you a thousand dollars to pretend to be dating me, but… pretending to be married to me? Well, actually it wouldn't really be pretending… we really would be married…" Dawn added thoughtfully, her index finger on her chin as she pondered this. "Well, whatever! You get my point! But _why?_"

"Listen this isn't just for your benefit," I replied stonily, glaring at the blunette. "Your mom thinks your married - great! She will get off your ass! However, I plan to be champion one day. I plan for it to be soon, too. In order for me to be a 'proper' champion, I should be married. That's the benefit I get from this 'engagement'."

Dawn frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together in silent calculation. "So you mean…you are only marrying me for… public appeal?" She raised an eyebrow. I could have imagined it - and I probably did - but I thought I saw a flash of hurt appear in her eyes for just a second.

I nodded.

"Well…okay." She agreed hesitantly. "But I have one question…"

"What is it?"

"Why…why did you agree to go along with this? I mean this whole 'pretending' thing. Agreeing to pretend to be my boyfriend or fiancé now. It just doesn't seem like something you would do… I'm also surprised you accepted my money." She admitted, glancing up at me with questioning azure eyes.

I can see where this question came from. True, this wasn't something that people would expect me to agree to. Heck, I never even thought I would agree to this myself! I guess it just depends on who asks and when they ask. If a complete stranger came up to me and asked me the favor Dawn had asked me I would have said 'hell no!'. But since it was Dawn, somebody I actually knew (I didn't know her that well, but I still knew her), and I'm in desperate need of money (especially now since I spent nearly the rest of the money I had left buying her that engagement ring), I agreed to it.

I shrugged indifferently. "I need the money."

The blunette blinked, understanding filling her eyes. "Oh! Because you need the money if you want to challenge Champion Cynthia again! And I guess me giving you an extra thousand dollars every week can help you get the money even quicker! Right?"

I nodded again.

She smiled triumphantly, pleased that she was correct.

"Huh?" There was a vibrating sound and as Dawn rummaged through the black purse she had brought with her, pulling out a white cell phone. The cell phone vibrated in the palm of her hand as she checked the caller ID. Her grin widened as she slid the phone open.

"Hey mom!" The blunette chirped. For some reason an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of my stomach at the mention of her mom. Dawn continued to grin though, her grin slowly transitioned into a smirk though as she listened to her mom.

"I don't need a boyfriend mom, and I don't need to go on a blind date!" The girl chirped happily, her smirk truly diabolical by now.

There was a 15-second silence and then Dawn covered her phone, and whispered to me, "I'm going to break the news now about us 'dating' and our 'engagement' now, 'kay?" I nodded.

"So? It doesn't matter to me if this guy is a great coordinator or not! Besides, I don't suppose he had won the Grand Festival had he? Besides, I don't need a boyfriend since I'm…" Dawn's smirk transitioned back into a happy grin. "Since I'm engaged!"

…

Dawn blinked, a frown taking place on her face. "Mom?" … "Uh… mom?" … Dawn slid the phone shut, turning back to me with a frown. "I think she fainted."

I raised both eyebrows in shock.

"I better go check on her," Dawn told me, laughing nervously as she opened the door. "See you later Paul!" She chirped before closing the door.

After a full minute of standing in my motel room doing nothing but standing, I finally sighed in exhaustion, deciding I might as well change out of my current clothes and get ready for bed.

"Maybe if I'm lucky Reggie will fall asleep before he realizes Dawn already left…" I muttered to myself as I pulled off my shirt and tossed it on the floor.

Something tells me things are going to get complicated….

* * *

**_So far this is the shortest chapter here. Darn it! D: The next chapter WILL be longer! Now... l_****ets see if I can hit 40 reviews. ;]**

**_Review, please?_**


	4. False Impressions

**Chapter Four: False Impressions**

"Hey, Paul-ieeeee!" Paul scowled at the nickname, scowling at the blunette besides him.

"What?" He snapped impatiently.

She smiled innocently at him, batting her eyelashes as she tried to keep her voice as steady as possible. "Well, um, you see… if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, _love _–" Dawn giggled. Oh, she was having fun with the nicknames! "Could you maybe find the time to go to Twinleaf with me and visit my mom?"

…

"Please?"

…

"Pretty please with sugar on top, Paul-_ie_?"

Another moment of silence.

"No."

…

* * *

"What are you doing?" Paul hissed at the blunette beside him as she slipped her hand into his, slightly leaning on the purple hair man.

Dawn rolled her eyes, scowling as she replied, "What do you think? Pretending! Gosh, don't be so _prude_ Paul! It doesn't hurt for a little 'friendly' contact. Besides, my mom won't by me sitting happily while my supposed 'fiancé' is scowling like some angry statue. She would probably think I paid you or something!"

"Which is exactly what you are doing." Paul replied with a smirk.

Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly at Paul before replying seriously, "But honestly Paul, do you really need to act as if social contact is going to kill you?"

Paul grimaced in reply.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head fretfully. "Just be respectful to my mom, don't act as if my touch burns your skin, and do your part on acting as if you 'truly want to marry me'."

Paul grunted in reply, reluctantly squeezing her hand back and relaxing a bit. He still frowned, but at least he was no longer grimacing or scowling, which was good enough for Dawn. Smiling triumphantly, Dawn leaned her head on Paul's shoulder (something she has seen girls do to their boyfriend in movies) and inhaled his scent.

He wore some kind of dark, musky cologne. Along with the cologne scent there was a hint of peppermint. Dawn inhaled softly again, closing her eyes contently as the scent filled her nostrils. She reopened her eyes, sighing mutely.

"Here we are…" Dawn murmured, stopping along with Paul to stare at the small wooden house she once use to live in with her mom back when she ten and younger. Dawn tugged at Paul's hand, urging him forward as she approached the front door to her mother's house. She knocked once… twice… three times… by the fourth knock Dawn heard her mother's approaching footsteps.

"Remember, don't be entirely anti-social! And at least try to look friendly!" Dawn whispered through smiling teeth.

Paul rolled his eyes, scowling as he whispered-hissed back, "I know!" His scowl vanished as soon as the door to the house opened, his scowl transitioning to an I-rather-not-be-here-right-now to a… well, to just looking _slightly_ friendlier.

Johanna gasped at the sight of her daughter and her very first "boyfriend"/"fiancé" with glee in her azure eyes, her eyes glittering even more as she noticed their locked hands. "He's real!" Johanna gushed, clasping her hands together in her state of happiness.

"Hi?" Paul greeted a little uncertainly.

"Of course he's real!" Dawn frowned at her mother, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Did you think I made him up or something?"

Johanna cleared her throat, snapping out of the slightly hypnotized state she was in as she replied with a chuckle, "Of course not, sweetie! I… I just meant… well, never mind that! Let's go in the dining room so we can have a nice little conversation.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed closer together. My mom thought I made up having a fiancé didn't she?! Seriously, just because I never told her about Paul! _Of course you didn't! You two were never really going out!_ A voice deep inside of her taunted her with a devilish laugh.

"Oh, shut up you…" Dawn whispered under her breath to the voice inside of her.

"And so I can get to know your fiancé a little better Dawn!" Johanna whispered as she led Paul and Dawn to the kitchen table. Dawn flushed at her mother's next words. "He's a cute one, and he looks strong too! I can see why he's your fiancé!"

"Uh, um, yeah… heheheh… um, let's go sit down Paul!" Dawn chirped as she tugged on Paul's hand, leading him to the left side of the table where the two could sit together.

Johanna sat on the opposite side of them, a huge grin on her face as she clasped her hands together. "Dawn, sweetie, how come you never told me about your _lovely _boyfriend?"

"Um…" Never crossed my mind? You never asked? I forgot to tell you? It was a secret? "Oh, I just wanted to keep it a surprise!" Nice excuse – _not! _Dawn thought sourly.

Johanna frowned, asking rather curiously, "Err, why did you want to keep it a surprise?"

Dawn sweat dropped. "For when something like this happened." Dawn replied sheepishly as she held up her right hand with her engagement ring on her ring finger.

I'm on a roll with the excuses, Dawn thought sarcastically, scoffing mutely to herself.

"So how long have you two been dating behind my back?" Johanna questioned merrily, folding her hands together and laying her chin on her folded hands. Dawn sweat dropped at her mother, laughing for absolutely no reason at the simple question.

What did I tell Reggie? Dawn growled in her head as she tried to recall her answer from the week before.

"Fifteen months." Paul replied for her as he realized she wasn't about to answer anytime soon.

Dawn's mother turned to Paul with a kind smile, about to ask her next round of questions when she realized something. "Hey, wait a minute!" Johanna's eyes widened as she squealed, "Wait! You're _Paul Shinji_! The one who challenged Champion Cynthia and almost _won_!" Johanna covered her mouth to suppress a squeal and began to fan her face.

"Mom, are you okay?!" Dawn stood up, ripping her hand from Paul's as she frowned worriedly at her mom. "A-Are you okay, mom?"

Johanna squealed in response followed by a giddy laugh. "Dawn, you could be getting married to the next _champion_ of Sinnoh!" Her mom let out another round of giddy laughter.

Paul grimaced slightly despite feeling honored that Dawn's mother thought he could someday be champion of Sinnoh. He smirked inwardly at the thought of finally succeeding in his life-long goal.

Dawn frowned at her mother, her cheeks turning a dark pink from embarrassment. "_Mom! _Would you quit laughing?!"

Dawn traveled all the way to Twinleaf listening to a jackass grumbling about all sorts of things ("Would you sit still!", "Do you ever shut up?" etc, etc.) and this was how her mom repaid her? By laughing at her for being engaged to somebody who happens to have a high chance of one day becoming champion of Sinnoh? Her mom was _humiliating_ her! (Seriously, she was gushing over by fia- "fiancé". Fiancé with quotes around it.)

Johanna ignored Dawn but even so her laughter came to a cease. "I saw an interview on you just a few weeks ago! I wish I could remember which questions they asked you! Wasn't there a few questions about you love life though?"

Paul grunted in reply, nodding his head.

"Huh. Really?" The blue-hair mother tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"He didn't mention me though," Dawn decided to chime in cheerfully. "We didn't want publicity! That's the only reason why though."

"Oh, that makes sense!" Johanna nodded. There was a moment of silence before Johanna asked her next question, "So when are you two moving in together?"

Dawn frowned in confusion. Paul did the same, asking a bit tersely, "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ when are you two _moving in _together? You two are getting married soon, aren't you? You two _will _be living together, unless… you plan to have a successful marriage while living in two separate places…?" Johanna narrowed her eyes at the two.

Paul mentally cursed in his head.

"Oh! Um…" Dawn narrowed her eyes nervously at the annoyed purple hair man right next to her. He nodded his head just slightly, signaling for her to continue. "We'll be moving in together in…" Dawn continued, pleading with her eyes for Paul to help her out.

Paul mentally smacked himself. Quickly he grabbed Dawn's hands and balled up her fist then uncurled three of her fingers.

"Three days!" Dawn glanced at Paul again, silently praying that was the day Paul was trying to say and not three weeks or three months.

Paul nodded once at Dawn before turning back to Johanna.

"Really?" Johanna smiled in satisfaction at the two before asking suspiciously, "But you two aren't…?"

"Aren't what?" Paul asked, not liking where this query could possibly be heading…

Johanna turned to her daughter with a stern expression, causing Dawn to squirm uncomfortably from her mother's sudden shift of gaze and mood change. "I know you two are engaged, and should be getting married soon, but I sincerely hope you two aren't—"

"Mom! Not you too!" Dawn glared at her mother, her face going several shades of red from embarrassment.

"W-We aren't having _sex_." Paul hissed out the word, his cheeks flaring up as he suppressed a blush. (Wow. Paul could blush? Amazing!) He scowled at the wooden table.

First Reggie, now Dawn's mom. He should have seen this coming.

"Yeah, mom! Really! Honestly!" Dawn exclaimed, nodding her head vigorously.

Johanna blinked in confusion, tilting her head a couple of degrees. "Oh… well, that's refreshing to know you two, but I was just going to ask if you are sure you two aren't rushing into things?"

There was a minute of silence as the two registered what Johanna had _really _meant to say.

Rushing into things? Well, um, I dunno… You see, the story is I asked Paul to pretend to like me so you wouldn't keep pestering me about finding a boyfriend, and then the next day he popped out a ring and asked "the big question". Hm… do you think that's rushing into things?

Dawn's thoughts were on sarcastic mode at the moment.

"Of course not mom!" Dawn scowled. "We've been dating for fifteen months!" Wait… it was fifteen months wasn't it? Dawn frowned as she tried to remember. "Yeah, fifteen months! _Plus_ we knew each other when we were ten and eleven." Dawn added cheerfully. "Well, we _kind_ of did…"

"Oh, really…" Johanna muttered thoughtfully as her eyebrows furrowed together. "I think I remember you mentioning Paul once, Dawn. I think you mentioned him after you returned home from the Johto Battle Frontier with Ash!"

"O-Oh! I-I did?" Dawn flushed furiously, sweat dripping off the side of her face and onto the strapless pink shirt she wore.

Paul raised an eyebrow at the blunette. A smirk played on the corner of his lips as he noted Dawn fumbling with her hands in her lap and the _obviously_ fake smile she had on her face.

"Yeah…" Johanna mused thoughtfully. "Didn't you say he was Ash's rival? I remember there was a specific word you used to describe him, too. I think I may have also seen something - or a few things - that you wrote about him in your diary—"

"YOU READ MY DIARY?! _**When?!**_" Dawn screamed, slamming her hands down onto the table as her face flushed an even darker red (if possible), her heart going one-hundred miles an hour in her chest.

"After you returned home from the Battle Frontier with Ash, of course! I needed to find out _somehow_ what you did while you were on your journey." Johanna replied with a shrug. "I remember you use to write the cutest little stories in your diary about you and som—"

"Hey mom, aren't your soap operas on right now?" Dawn questioned suddenly, pointing to a nearby clock in the dining room.

"Oh gosh! You're right! I hope I haven't missed 'Oakley's Winter' yet! The last episode left off with a cliffhanger!" Johanna rushed out of the kitchen, desperately turning on the TV and turning the channel to her favorite soap opera channel.

Paul sweat dropped at Dawn's mother rushing out of the kitchen to watch her favorite soap operas – the scene reminded him of Reggie and his obsession with the breeders' channel.

"_Oh, crud! Flippin' snorlaxes! Paul, why didn't you tell me 'The Breeding Show' was on?!"_

Paul didn't care what Reggie said – that 'show' was poké porn without the graphic images. (But complete with the sound effects) Paul shuddered inwardly as he remembered the first time he watched that show with Reggie.

"_It's educational to breeders, Paul!" _

"What was that about?" Paul asked, narrowing his dark eyes at Dawn questioningly.

"Oh, my mom has an obsession with drama – she can't get enough of her soap operas!" Dawn replied with a grin and an innocent little laugh.

"No – I meant what your mom was just saying about you writing some stories in your diary?" Paul raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as he continued, "And you wrote about _me_ in your diary?"

Dawn's cheeks flushed but even so she replied cheerfully, "Oh, _sweetkins_, of course I wrote about you! Who _wouldn't_ write about a _**hunk**_ like you?" Dawn purred seductively before locking arms with the dumbfounded man, her grin widening.

It was time to have some fun with Paul. It was time to play this fun little "game" of hers. A game that Paul should find _fun_.

"Do you think I look pretty?" Dawn questioned staring at him with shy blue eyes as she swung their locked arms from side to side. Paul scowled in response. Dawn narrowed her eyes at her mom, smirking as she heard a sigh escape Paul's lips.

"Of course you do… _Sweetheart_," Paul glared at the blunette as he said the words. "You always do."

One point for Dawn. Zero for Paul.

"…DeeDee."

One point for Paul. The score was tied.

Dawn scowled at being called her old childhood nickname before continuing cheerfully, "Aww, you are so sweet Paul-ie! This is exactly why I'm marrying you! You're such a _love monkey_!" Dawn smirked at the brilliance of the nickname, continuing, "It's going to be so much fun wearing the pants in this marriage!"

The score was two-to-one.

Paul's scowled deepened. He refused to be beaten at this little "game" she was playing with him. Smirking, he leaned in close, his mouth nearly touching her ears. Involuntarily, Dawn gulped, a shiver going down her spine as he whispered, "Yes, it'll be very fun now won't it, _sweetie?_"

Paul smirked, continuing seductively, "But it will be even more fun for _me_."

Dawn gulped, closing her eyes for a few seconds to calm her speeding heartbeat. She couldn't believe Paul was actually… doing _this. _Playing this game of hers.

Sigh. Ten points for the cold-hearted jerk in the jacket.

Refusing to give up, but most of all refusing to get beaten at _her own game_, Dawn reopened her eyes and grinned slyly, trailing one hand, the hand with her engagement ring on it, up and down his arm. "I can assure you it **will** be fun, _baby_." Paul pulled his face away her ear to frown at her. As he did Dawn wrapped her arms his torso, pulling him closer to her.

"You can't win…" She breathed into the crook of his neck. She smirked as she felt him stiffen.

Ten points for Daw—

"What are you two doing in there?" Johanna asked suspiciously from the living room, eyeing the two up warily.

Flushing, Dawn pulled away from Paul who did the same, pushing the blue-hair girl away from him.

Fifty million points for Dawn's mom.

Johanna smirked slyly, muttering to herself, "Looks like Dawn really had found a boyfriend of her own, and she seems to like him a lot." Johanna then added with a chuckle as she watched her daughter pout and glare at her fiancé for whatever reason, "And it looks as if he just may be in love with my daughter, too…"

* * *

Paul glared at Dawn as she wrapped an arm around his torso and nearly sat on him. This whole 'pretending' thing… he was starting to wonder if a thousand dollar was worth it.

"Quit glaring, asshole." Dawn whispered into his ears, her breath hot and humid and smelling of something sweet and citrus.

"Then how about a little personal space, _honey_?" Paul spat through clenched teeth. Dawn sighed, shifting her legs so her feet were planted on the ground and unwrapped her arms so she could cross them stubbornly.

"You will never make it to Hollywood with your bad acting." Dawn huffed.

Paul rolled his eyes at this, but after a minute of conflict inside his head he knew she right – if he acted like this all the time nobody would believe they were really a couple. Maybe a couple having relationship problems, but not in a happy, stable relationship - something he needed to convince the public he was in.

Reluctantly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her _slightly_ closer to him. He tried his best (and he had a feeling he failed) at pretending he was use to having Dawn this close to him, when for a fact he wasn't. He, Paul Shinji, had never had or cared to have a girlfriend before and as a result didn't care to get close to them and pretend he was in love with them. But that was before Dawn Berlitz re-entered his life.

"Would you two like some tea?" Johanna questioned from the kitchen, already getting the tea kettle and tea cups ready.

"Yes please!" Dawn chirped cheerfully as she turned up the volume to her mother's soap operas.

"Sure." Paul agreed kindly. He wasn't the biggest tea-drinker in the world and he wasn't exactly thirsty at the moment, but he was going to be polite and accept the kind offer.

"Huh?" Feeling a vibration in the left back pocket of her short (even shorter than the skirt she wore when she was ten!) white shorts, Dawn stood up for a second, making Paul's arm drop, so she could reach for her phone that was currently ringing.

"_When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool_

_Yeah, it's been a long road and the indus_—"

"Hey May!" Dawn chirped as she flipped open her phone, allowing a scowling Paul to wrap his arm around her shoulder so they would that "couple" look to them.

"_**DAWN YOU BETTER EXPLAIN TO ME NOW WHY YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU'RE—"** _Dawn stood back up (causing Paul to drop his arm _again_), walking a few feet away with a finger in one ear. _**"—DATING PAUL! AND NOW YOU'RE ENGAGED TO HIM?!?!?! HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!?!? WASN'T HE YOUR CRUSH OR SOMETHING?"**_

Dawn winced at the phone. Flushing in embarrassment, she turned to Paul asking in a quiet voice, "You didn't hear her, did you?"

"I heard the first part where some screaming animal was yelling at you about hell-knows-what. After you pulled away though, no, I didn't hear whatever she was yelling. Why?" Pau raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"No reason! Just wanted to make sure your ears weren't bleeding!" Dawn chirped, followed by a nervous laugh. "Now, um… what am I going to tell May?" Dawn muttered to herself, turning back to her phone.

"_**Hello? Hello? Dawn, you there?"**_

"Yeah, I'm here." Dawn replied into the phone. Hesitating as she glanced nervously at Paul from the corner of her eyes, she questioned, "How did you know I'm engaged to Paul?"

"_**Oh, Drew was in this one store buying groceries and he passed this one aisle that had magazines in it, and then he saw a cover that had you and Paul on it! So, he bought it and gave it to me and that's how I found out."**_

"Oh."

"…"

"WAIT! They have a magazine cover with o-our engagement on it?!" Dawn shrieked. Dawn turned to Paul again, her eyes wide in shock.

"What?" Paul's eyes widened too.

Damn it, he did _not_ want the public to find out about this! …Well, he did want the public to know eventually but not this soon.

"_**Yep!"**_ May chirped at the other end of the phone. **_"It has the cutest cover _ever! _Paul was kneeling down in front of you on one knee and he had a black velvet box in his hand which held a ring - by the way, next time I see you, you're going to show me that ring - and you were just standing there! You were so shocked! The picture was adorable!"_**

Dawn flushed an even darker red, stammering an "O-Oh, r-really?"

"_**Yep! By the way, you never told me you two were dating!"**_ May whined. **_"You made me believe you were still single! How come you never told me you and Paul were dating? Come on sister, spill it! Am I not your best friend anymore or something?"_**

Dawn laughed nervously, twisting a lock of her blue-hair with one finger. "No! It's not that May. You're still one of my best friends - I… _we_, Paul and I didn't want publicity just because we were dating! Yeah…"

"_**So? You still could have told me!"**_

"Um, no offense May, but you are one of the biggest gossipers I know, and you aren't exactly the best at keeping a secret."

"_**Hey! I beg a differ! I haven't told anybody yet about you having a crush on Paul!"**_

Dawn flushed an even _darker_ shade of red, hissing into the phone, "Shhhhhhhhh! Gosh, May! I know you don't mean to spill out secrets sometime - like when you accidentally blurted out Misty's obvious crush on Ash - but I figured I would play it safe and um, wait until the 'right time' to tell you."

"_**Hey, me blurting that out is what got the two together! And you never did tell me, I had to find out from some gossip magazine Drew brought home for me!"**_

"I'll make up for not telling you that May," Dawn giggled. "I know, how about you be one of my bridesmaid?"

"_**Really? Awesome! Thanks Dawn, and you're forgiven! By the way, congratulations!"**_

"Thanks May! Now, um, I have to go now, so bye!"

"_**Bye!"**_

There was a _click! _as Dawn slid her phone shut.

"Nice lie." Paul muttered flatly as she sat back down right next to him.

"Thanks." Dawn replied just as flatly. A smirk tugged on her lips though as she mused, "So… I guess we're going to be moving in together soon, huh?"

Paul sighed heavily in response, glaring at the soap opera that was still playing on TV.

Dawn giggled, grinning from to ear to ear as she imagined what it would be like.

_This will be fun…_ She concluded in her mind, sighing contently.

* * *

**_Okay, this one was about a thousand words longer than the last one! ^^ I'm not completely happy with this one just because I have a feeling Paul may have been a tiny bit OOC in the beginning. :/ I apologize for his [possible] OOCness too! D: Let me know if you think he was OOC and I'll fix that problem in the next chapter. (Which is going to be fun... *grins evilly*)_**

**_So... review? I don't think getting to 60 reviews will be too much to ask, will it? xD_**


	5. Facts or Façades?

**Chapter Five: Facts or Façade?**

"Hey," Zoey greeted Dawn with a sly grin.

Dawn smiled shyly back, flushing with color. _Arceus, I hope Zoey didn't see the same magazine May did, or else this will make things even more complicated… or embarrassing anyway._ "So… um, I asked you to meet me here because—"

"Because you want me to be your maid of honor?" Zoey smirked as Dawn flushed an even deeper red. "What? I know you are engaged! But my question is _why?_ No offense Dawn, but I'm not stupid. How come you never told me - or anybody for that matter - that you had a boyfriend?"

Dawn chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly as she got ready to explain.

Zoey stopped in the mid-step, settling a stern gaze of Dawn. "What's up? It's not like you to keep secrets, Dawn…"

"No need to worry, Zoey!" Dawn grinned at her friend. "It's just, um… well, you can keep a secret, right?"

Zoey nodded. "Of course."

"Well, I-I sort of have this secret… like, _really _big secret that _must_ remain a secret no matter _what_!" Dawn started as she waved her hands around frantically to emphasize.

"What? Are you suddenly living a secret life as a pop star?" Zoey grinned teasingly at Dawn.

"Zoey…" Dawn groaned, pouting at her tomboy-ish friend slash rival.

Zoey rolled her eyes. "What's the secret? Does it have to do with your 'engagement' to Paul?" Zoey quoted the word "engagement". Dawn stared at Zoey with wide observing eyes. Zoey narrowed her eyes at Dawn, asking, "What? I'm just wondering why you are suddenly engaged to Paul. I mean, _Paul Shinji_. Wasn't he a crush of yours or something? Or was it a different Paul?"

"Well, you see…" Dawn motioned for Zoey to lean in closer which the tomboy did. Dawn gulped nervously, smiling guiltily at her friend. "I sort of… _Remember you can't tell anybody this! _P-Paul and I… w-we sort of um, had a compromise…"

Zoey's smirk turned mischievous. "What was the compromise? You only marry each other for the other's pleasure but nothing more? And you are only getting engaged just so Paul doesn't look bad if you suddenly end up knocked-up?"

Dawn's jaw literally dropped open, her eyes wide in disbelief. Dawn regained her composure and she fought back laughter as she replied back, "O-Of course not!"

Zoey's grin widened. "You sure? I mean, Paul may not look or act like the type, but I heard it's always the silent guys who are the pervs…"

"Zoey!" Dawn smacked Zoey's left shoulder as she erupted with laughter. "No - really… It's not that… ew… um, you see we sort had a compromise to…"

"To what?" Zoey pressed on.

"You know how my mom was always bugging me about finding a boyfriend?" Zoey nodded. "Well, one day after I got in a big fight with my mom about that, I… I sort of ran into Paul. _Literally_."

Zoey nodded again. "And?"

"Well, I sort of came up with this… _brain blast _I guess you could call it… since I can't think of anything else to call it when an idea just smacks me in the back of my head. It's sort of like those things that one guy with the big head has… Jimmy Neutron, I think is his name… Anyways, getting back on topic, this idea struck me and well, now me and Paul are engaged!"

"Wait… it took you _that _long to think of asking Paul out?" Zoey said in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously, Dawn—"

"No! No! That's not what I did! I didn't ask him out… I sort of did, but it was for different reasons."

"I'm not following." Zoey said blankly.

Dawn sighed out of frustration, crossing her arms across her chest. Dawn motioned for Zoey to lean in closer. "Okay, I'll just come right out and say it… Paul and I aren't really 'going out'. Yes, we're engaged, but for our own benefits. Paul's benefit is public appeal for when slash if he becomes champion, and my benefit is to my mom it looks like I have a boyfriend."

An unnerving silence began to form between the two.

"Ohh…" Zoey blinked in understanding. Zoey turned to Dawn, her face now stern and serious, "You are only pretending to like each other so your mom won't bug you anymore on being boyfriend-less for so long?"

Dawn nodded cheerfully, happy that Zoey finally got it.

Zoey scoffed. "Really, Dawn? I may not know your mom well Dawn, but seriously, would she really try setting you up on a matchmaking show? Or would she really set you up on a blind date or anything like that?"

"Well… maybe she wouldn't make me go on one of those stupid matchmaking shows, but the blind date… maybe." Dawn admitted sheepishly.

"No offense Dawn, but what you and Paul are doing is stupid." Zoey stated harshly, setting a hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"Oh gee, Zoey! Of course I won't take off offense just because you called me stupid!" Dawn said sarcastically, hurt reflecting in her azure eyes.

"FYI, I never called you stupid," Zoey pointed out. "I called your _idea _stupid."

Dawn grinned at her friend, walking forward as she replied cheerfully to the tomboy, "No need to worry, Zoey! We're not hurting anybody! Sure we may be… kind of lying, but nobody is getting hurt in any way, really!"

"But what about you?" Zoey replied as she shoved her hands in her brick red fleece jacket.

"What about me?"

"What about _you_ getting hurt? Dawn, I'm just trying to be a good friend and all, but is it really a good idea to pretend to go out and _marry_ your ex-_crush_? Not just that, but marriage is a huge step in a relationship Dawn."

"It's not a real relationship, so it doesn't matter that much now, does it?" Dawn replied coolly back. A winter breeze tugged gently on her blue locks. Dawn stopped to examine herself in one of the Hearthome City shops' glass windows, smoothing down the black button-up t-shirt that she wore over a white tank top and pulled down on the bubblegum pink shorts she wore.

After fixing her hair and the white beanie on top of her head, Dawn turned back to Zoey as she continued in a monotone voice, "As for my crush on Paul… it's in the past. It no longer exists Zoey, so I won't get hurt. Like I said, no need to worry!"

Zoey sighed, muttering to herself about Dawn and her thickheaded-ness. "Fine… but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well do!" Dawn chirped. "Just remember… don't tell anybody. Not May because she can't keep a secret, and don't tell Misty because she might tell Ash and Ash might tell somebody he's not suppose to… Don't even tell Kenny, Zoey!"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah, yeah… I got it."

"So, would you like to come over for dinner with me and Paul as soon as we move into our new apartment?" Dawn asked Zoey with a kind smile, waiting for her friend's answer.

"Are you moving in today?"

"Mhm!" Dawn nodded eagerly. "The movers with the moving vans are loading our boxes and stuff into our new apartment right now! I'm going to go help Paul unpack once they are done!"

"Cool. Which apartment are you moving into?" Zoey kicked a nearby rusted can into the street which clanked as it hit a few rocks on the way.

"It's this one apartment here called 'Platinum Apartments'. We are moving into a one bedroom apartment that is pretty small but also sort of big." Dawn answered excitedly. Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she continued, "I asked Paul if I could decide where everything goes - you know, like organize the apartment - and he said yes! Cool, right?"

"Yeah." Zoey nodded in agreement. Her smile transitioned into a sly smirk as she queried, "But a one bedroom apartment, eh? What are two planning to do?"

Dawn literally face-palmed herself as she turned a bright pink. She cursed under her breath before exclaiming exasperatedly, "Why does _everybody_ assume the same thing? Nothing like _that_ is happening between me and Paul!"

"So there's no action going on in your bed?" Zoey laughed as Dawn exaggerated a sigh before muttering a 'kill me, please' to anybody who was listening. "Relax! I'm just kidding Dawn."

Dawn snorted, crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her. "You have a sick sense of humor Zoey! I'm only twenty!"

Zoey shrugged as she replied casually, "And some people get married at eighteen, so considering you are twenty at the moment Dawn, and will probably be twenty-one by the time you marry Paul, it really isn't such a big deal."

"Still… I'm too young." Dawn muttered sourly.

"Nice to meet you Virgin Mary. How are you today?" Zoey joked with a wry grin. "Why so prude, Dawn?"

"I'm not prude!" Dawn snapped. "I'm… just not comfortable talking about sex… especially when people are referring the subject to me and Paul just because we're getting married."

"Faux love." Zoey mused in a thoughtful manner, tapping her chin as she explained. "The fur on the coat looks like it's from the real thing, but it's not. Also like an artificial rose - it looks real but we all know it's a fake."

"Are you saying everybody knows we're faking being in love?" The blunette questioned, raising an eyebrow at Zoey and her sudden comparisons.

"No…" Zoey dragged on. "I'm just making comparisons between you and things that look real but are fake, like faux fur and artificial roses. Your guys relationship is like faux fur and artificial roses. Does that make sense? It's an analogy."

"But artificial roses lasts forever." Dawn pointed out. "I'm pretty sure the 'relationship' me and Paul have won't last forever."

"Unless it turns into something more…" Zoey muttered to herself with an amused grin. She added slightly louder to Dawn, "Unless you take the artificial rose and shove it into a wood chipper."

"That is mean!" Dawn screeched, laughing loudly at her friend's joke while holding her stomach that was starting to ache from all the laughing she was doing. "So are you saying you are going to shove me and Paul through a wood chipper?"

"I think a pool full of Carvanhas and Sharpedos would be more suitable." Zoey lowered her sunglasses so they covered her amber eyes which were twinkling in laughter.

"Well, I have to go now Zoey. The movers should be done unloading mine and Paul's stuff from the van by now. See ya tonight!" Dawn chirped as she waved goodbye.

"Hey, would it be alright if I invited Kenny over?" Zoey called after her.

"Sure! See you later! Bye!" Dawn waved one last time before turning a corner where the gates to Platinum Apartments were only a few hundred meters away.

* * *

Dawn breathed in the tropical scent that hovered in the air as she entered hers and Paul's new apartment. She had plugged in one of those plug-in air fresheners right before the movers got there, that way it would smell good when she got home instead of the apartment's usual stale scent.

Dawn scanned the room which was loaded with boxes. "I'm going to have a lot of organizing to do…" she muttered out loud, a sweat drop trickling down the side of her head.

The apartment walls, which dozens of boxes were piled against, was a very light lime green, a very suitable color in Dawn's opinion. Meanwhile the rug was a lighter turquoise color. In the middle of the living room there was a round darker turquoise loveseat that was made out of velvet and spun around – the couch had come from Dawn's apartment. Actually in fact, nearly everything in the room - boxed or not - belonged to her due to Paul being the traveling type who didn't bother keeping a lot of accessories for him to carry around. The dull blue couch that was also made of velvet also belonged to her.

"Honeyyyy, I'm home!" Dawn yelled in a sing-song voice, throwing the handbag she was carrying on the nearby turquoise couch carelessly. She giggled after she said that line, heat flooding her cheeks as she grinned happily.

Paul emerged from one of the rooms - the one that was their room, if Dawn remembers correctly - a scowl decorating his face's features, his arms crossed grumpily in front of him.

"By damn time!" He snapped. "The movers have been done moving the boxes for an hour now!"

Dawn frowned at his gruff attitude. "You said they wouldn't be done until twelve though!"

"And it's one now." Paul stated bluntly. "So I was correct."

"One?" Dawn muttered, checking her pokétch. "My pokétch says it's twelve…"

"Just help me unpack and then you can start putting this stuff wherever you want." Paul told her, rolling his onyx eyes as another grin brightened her face.

"Right!" Dawn agreed, hopping lightly on her toes as she cracked her knuckles. "Now where is that white wooden dresser I had? I can keep my panties and bras in there!"

Paul flushed with color as she said that. "Was it really necessary to say that out loud?" Paul grumbled.

"Well, I'm probably going to be keeping your boxers in the drawer below, so yeah… I guess it is if you want to find your underwear, it is necessary." She then mused thoughtfully, "What kind of underwear do your wear anyway? Boxers or briefs? Or are you the type who wears thongs and g-strings?" Dawn giggled at the thought of Paul wearing the latter.

Paul flushed with more color as he replied sharply, "How is that any of your business? Actually, why do even care?"

"Well, I don't want to get your thongs missed up with mine if you wear thongs." Dawn replied coolly. Paul's face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. Dawn grinned at the purple hair man, adding quickly, "Just kidding! I don't wear those…"

"Whatever." Paul grumbled as he walked to another box where he began to unpack a few valuable glass items of Dawn's, such as an almost life-sized glass piplup and a snow globe with a mamoswine surrounded by snowmen inside.

After a few minutes of silence an idea popped into Dawn's mind and she grinned evilly, snickering in her mind as she asked the innocent question, "Hey Paul, let me see your phone real quick."

Taking out his black Razr phone, Paul hesitantly asked, "Why?" He glared suspiciously at the blunette who batted her eyelashes innocently.

"Well… I just wanted to change your ring tone." Dawn replied honestly.

"Why?"

"So we could have matching ring tones when we call each other!" Dawn chirped cheerfully. "It would be really cute! Plus, it can be another thing that will make our relationship look more realistic in front of everybody!"

Still not fully trusting the girl, Paul threw the phone at the girl who caught the phone with much grace. "Nothing girly…" He growled.

"No need to worry!" Dawn replied with a good-hearted laugh as she searched for the perfect ring tone for Paul. "Mm… lets see… Aha! Perfect! Here ya go Paul!" Dawn tossed the phone back to him, hiding the lower half of her face from Paul so he wouldn't be able to see she was laughing.

Not caring enough to see which ring tone Dawn had set his phone on for whenever she calls, he placed the phone back in the back pocket where he usually kept it.

"Aren't you going to see which ring tone I gave you?" Dawn questioned.

Paul shrugged. "Later…" He mumbled.

Dawn just shrugged at his reply, figuring it would probably be more fun after she calls him anyway then if he just checks it. She giggled one last time as she resumed her organizing.

**~Five Hours Later~**

"Wow…" Dawn yawned. She cracked her knuckles and stretched her sore arms, shaking the cramps from her legs away after bending backwards to stretch her aching back. "I can't believe it's six already!"

"I can…" Paul grumbled. "How much crap did you bring here?"

"A lot." Dawn replied chirpily as she slammed the pale green door to their bedroom. "Don't come in! I'm getting dressed!"

Paul said nothing. Instead he sighed exhaustively, massaging his sore arms muscles. "Annoying girl…"

Ten minutes later and Dawn came out of their bedroom, wearing a close-fitting bright red dress, and since the dress was a halter the straps tied behind her neck. The dress fell just above her knees and with the dress she wore red kitten heels. Her long midnight blue hair fell pass her shoulders, straight and gracefully just like before but had replaced her usual gold clips with red heart-shaped clips that matched the rest of her outfit.

Paul raised an eyebrow at her outfit. "Why are you dressing up?"

"I invited Zoey over for dinner!" Dawn announced with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude. "And she invited Kenny over too, so I'm going to pick both of them up!"

Paul scowled at the girl. "How come you didn't tell me about this?"

Dawn shrugged, replying indifferently as she grabbed her purse, "Passed my mind." Paul rolled his eyes as the blunette blew a kiss his way before calling over her shoulder, "Bye love!" followed by a few giggles.

Paul took his cell phone out of his pocket and dropped it on the dull blue couch that didn't spin, getting up as he headed for the place he saw Dawn stash the towels. He grabbed the first towel he saw which was lime green with red and orange flowers all over it, one that was Dawn's, of course. Paul had decided a little shower couldn't hurt before Dawn and her friends got here and the two had to pretend to be "in love".

Paul entered the room he and Dawn would be sharing, opening the door that led to their walk-in closet, switching on the light. Of course Dawn's clothes took up must of the closet, only a small portion of clothes belonging to Paul, his clothes being held in the back.

He scanned through the clothes he had, grabbing the same white dress shirt and black pants he had wore when he proposed to Dawn. What? He wanted to look "nice" and "proper" in front of their guests… (even if he would rather just tell them to get lost and slam the door in their faces then actually deal with them… but considering they were Dawn's friends, he decided he better not do anything to tick her off).

As Paul exited the walk-in closet he began to glance around the bedroom he would be sleeping in. The four-poster bed was on the left side of the room where there was a large glass window covered by blinds, facing the direction of the walk-in closet which was located east. Next to the bed was the smaller drawer in their room that was white along with the other. On the right of Paul was the bigger white dresser filled with many of Dawn's other clothes and accessories such as make-up and hairbrushes.

Paul began to open and close the drawers, running into Dawn's make-up (which now that Paul thought about it, never saw her wear…), her hairbrushes and hairclips, but not what he was looking for.

Starting to get annoyed, Paul slammed the last drawer of the dresser shut and made his way to the smaller dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, his jaw dropping and his face growing hot at what he found.

He found… lingerie. Red-laced bras and panties, bras and panties that were black, white, pink… all of them laced. Frozen in place by the sight, his mind at a blank, some saliva began to trickle down his chin.

Snapping out of his sudden trance of staring at Dawn's…lingerie, Paul wiped his mouth, suddenly disgusted with himself.

He drooled…over _lingerie!_

At least no perverted thought ran through my mind… Paul thought with relief. He was no pervert and _damn it, he would not turn into one just from seeing… this!_

I spoke too soon… Paul thought as an image flashed through his mind. He cursed mentally and was about to shut the drawer when something unusual caught his eye.

"Hm?" Curiosity taking hold of him, Paul reached into the drawer, ignoring the itchy feeling in his chest as lace touched his hand, and pulled out a small pink book with silver writing on it.

_DAWN'S DIARY… Do not touch!_ was written on the front.

"It's…that diary of hers her mom was talking about…" Paul muttered as he began to open the small book. He stopped himself. frowning as he shook his head.

I shouldn't be looking through her stuff! Paul scolded himself as he was began to put the diary back where he found it. He stopped once more though, shaking his head. While his subconscious - which yes, he has - was scolding him for even thinking of looking through Dawn's diary, curiosity gnawed hungrily at his chest.

Paul was still deciding as a sudden loud blast of music startled him.

"_What would it take for you to just leave with me?"_

"What the hell…?" Paul muttered, placing the diary back in it's original place.

"_Not trying to sound conceited  
__But meeting you was destiny"_

The music grew louder as Paul entered the living room. "Where that hell is that music coming from?" Paul grumbled to himself. He then raised an eyebrow as he listened to the lyrics, raising an eyebrow. "Wait… isn't this from a Britney Spears song?"

The voice that was singing was definitely male, but it could be from a duet of hers.

"_I'm from N.E.R.D, Aren't you Britney? (Don't you know?)  
__Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty thing (Get Nasty!)" _

Yup. Definitely a Britney Spears song.

Just a second before the music stopped Paul discovered that the music was coming from his phone - the 'matching ring tone' Dawn had given him five hours earlier for whenever she calls.

"Figures…" Paul muttered, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips from the girl's cunningness. He immediately called the girl back to see what she was calling him for.

"_What would it take for you to just leave with me?  
Not trying to sound conceited but  
You and me were meant to be (Yeah Yeah)  
You're a sexy guy, I'm a nice girl (Uh)  
Let's turn this dance floor into our own little nasty worl_—_" _

Paul scoffed in his head. Figures - she waits until the last possible moment to answer her cell phone so I can listen to her ring tone which 'matches' mine, Paul thought to himself.

"_**Hey Paul!" **_Dawn greeted perkily at the other end.

Paul was tempted to make a wry remark about the ring tone he gave her but decided not to in case she had her cell phones on speakers. "What did you call me for?"

"_**One, to show off the new ring tone you got to Zoey and Kenny," **_The back of Paul's neck went warm from embarrassment, realizing she probably told them _he_ changed his ring tone to that song. _**"And two, to inform you that I'll be back home in fifteen minutes! See ya then!"**_

There was a _click! _as Dawn hung up.

"Damn it…" Paul cursed under his breath. That means he only had about ten minutes to take a shower and get dress for their guests that would be having dinner with them.

Remembering something Dawn said earlier that day, _("Well, I'm probably going to be keeping your boxers in the drawer below, so yeah… I guess it is if you want to find your underwear, it is necessary.")_ Paul headed back to the drawer he was previously searching through before his ring cell phone went off and pulled open the lower drawer where he grabbed the clothing inside and made his way into the bathroom to shower.

Ten minutes later, Paul exited the shower and dried himself right before he got dress in the clothes he picked for his and Dawn's 'double date' as he decided to call it.

His hair was still damp as the door swung open five minutes later, a chattering Dawn entering along with a woman around his age with short orange-red hair with black sunglasses perched on her head. The red-head wore a white spaghetti srap top along with a light blue skirt that went right above her knees and matching sandals.

Close behind the two girls was a male with light brown hair and dark eyes, wearing a smug, know-it-all expression as he said teased Dawn about something that made her blush. Like Paul, he wore a simple white dress shirt but he had his button up all the way (while Paul left the top three unbuttoned, again) and black pants. What kept them from matching though was the black tie around Kenny's neck that wasn't really… tied. Just hanging loosely around his neck.

"So he's your fiancé, DeeDee?" Kenny questioned while grinning at the blunette beside him, pointing with his thumb in my direction, something that somewhat annoyed Paul.

"Yes, I am her fiancé." Paul said through clenched teeth, glaring at the boy as he said this. He wrapped an arm around Dawn's waist, pulling her closer to him. Of course, it is all for the act, Paul told himself.

"Yikes. Looks like Dawn's fiancé is the jealous type!" Paul heard Kenny whisper to the red-head Zoey.

Paul's glare hardened at the man.

He looked away from Kenny, settling his gaze on Zoey, who he suddenly remembered was the girl's rival when she was traveling with her idiot friend, Ash. If he remembered right, the red-head once got mad at him for being rude to Ash.

**~Zoey's POV~**

I frowned at Dawn, my eyebrows creasing together. Was this all part of the "act" or is this all real… Paul was glaring at Kenny a lot, but it could just be because he dislikes the boy for whatever reason and not because he's jealous.

This is all too confusing… I decided with a sigh.

"Where are you going?" Paul questioned as Dawn pulled away from him and opened the front door.

"Outside," Dawn replied with a grin, rolling her eyes playfully. "What? You don't think we're going to have dinner here, do you? For one, I'm not the best cook in the world and I suppose you aren't either -" This part of the statement earned a sour glare from Paul. "And two, we don't have enough food to make a decent dinner anyway."

"Fine, we'll go out to eat…" Paul grumbled, grabbing Dawn's hand as he went outside.

Façade - the hand holding was just part of the act, I concluded.

Kenny and I followed them outside and Paul locked the door with the apartment's key.

"There's a nice restaurant close by called 'Luvdisc Castle'. It's a five star restaurant and it has luvdiscs that we can look at while there and it's close by so we could walk there!" Dawn announced as she leaned onto Paul's shoulder - (façade) - grinning widely like usual.

Paul just shrugged, causing Dawn to giggle.

I'm pretty sure that giggle wasn't necessary, I thought to myself. I also noted Dawn's pink cheeks and her wide grin and the way she looked too comfortable.

Nope. This part is real - the giggle, the grin and the blush - all from Dawn's side too.

"Ooh! I've been to that restaurant before!" Kenny commented as he shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "They have the best lobster and shrimp cocktail sauce ever! They even sell sweet and sour chicken!"

Less than five minutes later, after exiting through the Platinum Apartment gates, and walking a few blocks and crossing the street we reached the restaurant 'Luvdisc Castle'.

The restaurant definitely looked five stars. It was as big as a two-story house if not bigger with recently white painted walls and floor tiles that were three types of blues - ice blue, powder blue and ocean blue - with expensive gold chandeliers hanging off the ceiling. The tables were made from the same material as the tile being powder blue with ice blue menus on top of them. The luvdiscs Dawn was recently chattering about were located in the back where about five of them were kept in a huge aquarium for everybody who ate here to see and watch them.

A waitress in a dark blue maid outfit sat them in the back where they had a better view of the luvdiscs than everybody else. Of course, we only got the best view because the waitress had immediately recognized the 'hottest new couple on television', aka Dawn and Paul who were currently holding hands.

"Don't worry about paying!" The manager of the store who was a female with short blond twin-braids and ocean blue eyes. "All four of you can have whatever you want for free! I'm just so honored to have a two-times Grand Festival winner and one of the greatest and strongest trainers in Sinnoh eating at my restaurant!"

I was slightly annoyed hearing this. Of course nobody pays attention to the one-time Grand Festival winner. Just because I haven't entered and won as many Grand Festivals as Dawn…

Kenny looked envious at this fact too, having won only one Grand Festival just like me.

After the maid with wavy turquoise who had taken our order scampered off to fulfill the order, I turned to Dawn asking innocently, "So when did you _fall in love?_" I batted my eyelashes innocently at Dawn as she glared at me.

"Yeah, tell us how it happened DeeDee!" Kenny chimed in.

Dawn nudged Paul, an obvious sign of help to him. Paul who currently looked uncomfortable at the topic just grumbled, "It just happened…"

"How did it 'just happen'?" I pressed, my smile slowing turning into a smirk as I snickered into my hands.

"Hmm…" Dawn was probably thinking of a story that would seem plausible but not overly cheesy. "Well, like about a little less than two years ago I saw Paul again after, um… what was it again, _sweetie?_"

"Err… I believe it was after some match I was having against a trainer in…" Paul cleared his throat. "I think Sunyshore."

Dawn grinned, nodding her head eagerly. I could just imagine the gears moving in Dawn's brain as a story idea began to formulate in her brain.

"Oh yes, Sunyshore! Uh huh… I was on the beach sunbathing you see, and then suddenly I saw a crowd of trainers and I wanted to see what the commotion was. So I went over there and I saw Paul finish beating this one dude in a pokémon battle. Once the crowd cleared I went up to Paul and said hi. And since I was in my bikini—"

"The rest is history." Paul interrupted, his face flushing a light shade of red as he began to glare at Dawn and her storytelling skills.

I could hear Kenny's raucous laughing beside me, and I chuckled too as I imagined where the path Dawn's story was heading. I had a feeling her story would have involved a nosebleed from Paul or something similar along those lines.

Dawn really can be evil when she wants to be - or she is at least close to evil.

I smirked as Dawn began to tease Paul about being "embarrassed by our love". Well, whether this is all pretend or not, one thing was for sure: this "date" will be amusing along with all their other "dates". I mean, how can these two _not_ be amusing?

"So what was your first kiss like?" I questioned the two next. I wonder if Dawn and Paul have even kissed yet…

Judging by the way the two were hesitating, and Dawn had her index finger back on her chin like when she was thinking of an acceptable story on how they got together, I guessed they still haven't kissed yet.

Dawn smiled, folding her hands together on the table. "It was… magical." Dawn nodded. Suddenly her eyes lit up and her smile widened, signaling that she had the perfect story for their 'first kiss'. "We were at Lake Valor, sitting on the shore, and the moon was out… and it was night time… we were watching the waves and then we started talking about something and then Paul leaned down and kissed me!"

She definitely made that up. It was too fairytale like…

…I wonder if that how she imagines her first kiss with Paul - or anybody, really.

"Actually, it was _you_ who kissed _me_." Paul 'corrected' Dawn.

This was all such a bunch of…

Dawn glared at Paul through the corner of her eyes. Dawn snorted, waving her hand as she replied, "No… it was you who kissed me!"

"What does it matter who kissed who? You guys kissed! Seriously, who fights over a kiss?" Kenny butted in, giving a short snort as he leaned back in his chair.

I turned back to Dawn and Paul, smirking slightly as I saw both of glare at Kenny. "So… who kissed who again?" My smirk widened as the two began to argue on who it was who kissed who.

They never even kissed, and yet they are fighting over something that never even happened…

"I should offer Dawn some advice." I muttered thoughtfully to myself.

And that advice would be to kiss Paul… after all, she's going to have to kiss him after they say 'I do'. Why not practice first? I snickered at this thought, and turned back to their 'conversation' (or ridiculous fighting, more like it). I chuckled from time to time as I overhead pieces of the 'lovebirds' argument over who kissed who.

* * *

_Ohmygod... I am so tired right now. I am so glad there isn't going to be any school tomorrow for me... :P Also sorry if there's any mistake, I didn't check over and correct the bottom half of this story. I also apologize if Kenny or Zoey is OOC, since 1) I don't have much experience with writing about their characters and 2) I only saw part of one episode with Kenny in it and only saw one episode with Zoey in it. Also so far this story is sort of non-serious, but it'll get a little more serious as the story progresses. For now though enjoy the craziness and chaos! ;D_

_Anywayzies, thanks for the reviews everybody! Now... um, *cough* review? _


	6. Morning Routines

**Chapter Six: Morning Routines**

"I can't believe you and Paul spent most of your time at the restaurant arguing over something that never even happened!" Zoey exclaimed with a grin at her blue-haired friend.

Dawn pouted at her tomboy friend. "And how would you know we never kissed? I mean, you must have missed my story because it _was_ Paul wh—"

"Dawn, in case you forgot, you _told _me you and Paul are only getting married for specific reasons, and those specific reasons not being because you are in love. I know you and Paul didn't kiss." Zoey interrupted Dawn, rolling her fire-red eyes with a playful grin.

Dawn continued to pout, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, fine! We never kissed, but _gosh! _He says I was the one who kissed him as if _he_ kissing _me_ is a bad thing!"

"The way he said that did sound as if he kissing you would be a bad thing… or a disgusting thing…" Zoey mused thoughtfully. Glancing at Dawn from the corner of her eyes and noticing the sad look on Dawn's face, Zoey clapped Dawn on the back. "Aw! Don't be offended Dawn, Paul's just ashamed he wasn't the one to make the first move!"

Just like it was suppose to, the sentence earned a smile from Dawn.

"Thanks Zoe…"

Zoey nodded, staring thoughtfully into the sky as she walked side-by-side with Dawn, Paul and Kenny a few feet ahead of them. Kenny was chatting animatedly to Paul about Dawn and him when they weren't even trainers yet.

Paul smirked suddenly at something Kenny said. "And she chased after it…?"

Kenny laughed loudly, continuing with his story, "Yep! But she couldn't catch it and she ended up—"

"Kenny! What are you telling Paul?!" Dawn marched up to her childhood friend, glaring at him dangerously, and her manicured pale pink fingernails digging into the pink purse she was carrying.

"Err… I'll finish the story later!" Kenny whispered to Paul before turning back to Dawn, grinning ear to ear in an innocent manner. "I was just, err… telling him about the time you beat me in a contest! Uh… yeah!"

"You better not have been telling him about how I got my nickname Kenny, or I am going to…" Zoey smirked to herself as she listened to Dawn beginning to rant to Kenny about Arceus-knows-what.

* * *

"Whew! That was an exhausting 'date' wasn't it Paul-ie?" Dawn commented, a grin brightening her face at the scowl Paul gave her for using his nickname once more.

"I told you to stop with the nicknames!" Paul growled at the grinning blunette.

"Whatever you say, _Master_!" Dawn giggled some more at the dumbfounded look Paul gave her that was accompanied with a scowl. "Kidding, kidding! I'll stop now!" Dawn told him through giggles as she grabbed a colorful towel and her pajamas.

"I'm going to take a shower, so don't bug me while I'm in the bathroom, which I don't think you will anyway." Dawn stopped as she added with a sly grin, "Unless you really are a pervert."

"Would you just take your shower and shut up!" Paul snapped back, rolling his eyes with the same scowl on his face.

Dawn frowned at the purple hair man. She crossed her arms, letting out a huff of air as she grumbled, "Well, somebody's irritable! What's in your pants tonight?!" She was about to answer her own question but then shook her head, deciding not to get on Paul's bad side anymore than she already had.

"Jerk…" she grumbled one last time before slamming the bathroom door shut.

Paul sighed, rolling his dark eyes, flopping down on the dull blue colored couch as he heard the sound of water hitting marble floor, indicating the shower was on.

Now what?

_Now_ what will he do? He can't train his pokémon because one, Dawn's taking a shower and he shouldn't leave without telling her where he was going and two, it was ten o'clock at night, and Paul wasn't in the mood to walk to the Hearthome Park and then back to the apartment. So what will he do now? Watch TV? Well, they were probably finished talking about his and Dawn's 'sudden engagement'.

With his decision made and with another sigh, Paul clicked on the TV with the remote that laid close by. He growled when the TV didn't turn on. He tried again and again, and he tried three more times before he tossing the poor remote into a corner in his frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with that damn remote? What is it? Broken or does it need another damn batter—" Oh wait, that's right… The cable isn't working at the moment since _they_ _just moved in_. The TV won't start working until two more days. That fact meant that Paul was doom to boredom until he could think of something else worthwhile to do.

I could go to sleep, Paul brainstormed in his head. But I'm not even tired and I'll just be lying in bed for hours _attempting_ to sleep.

Paul growled under his breath at the lack of _anything_ to do. Feeling irritated at this fact, Paul got up and began to pace around in the kitchen which had white and mustard green tiles along with a polished white counter which was bare and empty except for a salt and pepper shaker along with a few seasonings Dawn hadn't yet put up. While pacing around the kitchen, and occasionally in the living room when his feet began to feel sore from pacing on hard ground, he thought about strategies on how to beat Cynthia. Of course, once in a while his thoughts would start to take new turns and soon enough he found himself thinking about Dawn.

Dawn Berlitz.

Paul wasn't sure how he went from thinking about strategies to defeat the current Champion of Sinnoh to thinking of the girl he was engaged to and pretending to be in love with. Nonetheless though, he was thinking about the blue-haired coordinator.

The over-confident, happy-go-lucky, bubbly, smiling blunette who would teach her pokémon new appeals and was into the latest fashion and styles. He thought about the day he first saw her, the day he first met her. They didn't really talk or interact much at all.

Actually in fact, despite that he did notice her quite lot back then, seeing her and sometimes even watching her on a TV at a pokémon center when she entered a contest, they never really talked. He did see her, he did hear her comments when she was talking to that breeder guy when he and Ash would be battling, and they just never… talked. He never really cared to talk to anybody back when he was ten and eleven. The only time they really ever interacted with each other was when he forgot who she was. (When he _did _remember who she was). He just forgot her _name_, which was why he asked 'who are you'. Of course, she thought he forgot who she was _completely_.

Paul frowned as he thought about this. He noticed her back then more than she probably realizes. He just never cared to talk to her (since he was Paul, and he wasn't the social type), and since what the heck could he talk to her about anyway? They didn't exactly have anything in common.

He was a trainer, she was a coordinator. He trained his pokémon harshly to make sure they wouldn't slack off, while she pampered her pokémon with poffins and taught them new appeals. He was cold and indifferent to mostly everybody, excluding his elders, while she was friendly and social towards _everybody._

But he and Ash didn't have much in common either, just that they were both trainers going after the same goal at the time, and yet every time they saw each other they argued over their pokémon. For some reason this thought bugged him. The fact that he was engaged to Dawn, somebody he knew, yet hardly talked and interacted with when they were still ten and eleven. Paul's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the bathroom door slam shut.

"Heyyy, Paul!" Dawn greeted in her usual cheerful voice. The blunette was currently running a huge pink comb through her tangle-free hair.

Paul's face grew slightly warmer at what the girl wore for pajamas. For sleeping wear she wore a very pale rose pink t-shirt with a piplup on the front of it. For bottoms, she wore extremely short bubblegum pink shorts that could just barely be seen under the girl's over-sized pajama top. As Dawn drew nearer to him a sweet, fruity scent began to invade his nostrils. Her shampoo… or maybe it's perfume… or hairspray. Maybe all three.

"Hn." Paul grumbled back, turning his face the other way.

"What's with you?" She questioned with a scowl. Warmth seemed to radiate off Dawn as she drew nearer, sitting on the edge of the couch Paul had just sat back down on. The fruity aroma that hovered around her began to make Paul feel light-headed.

"Nothing." He replied, still avoiding looking at her.

He wasn't exactly sure why, but looking at her just made him feel… uncomfortable. It could be from the fact that he didn't have much experience with woman at all and wasn't quite use to the idea of girls being so close to him. It could also be because she's _Dawn_, and the Dawn he remembered would yes, wear short skirts, but was still an innocent coordinator who had a pure mind. He remembered her back then as naïve when it came to subject that concerned 'love'. And now here she was, in the same apartment as him with an engagement ring on her right hand, pretending to love him. It just felt _strange_ and _wrong _whenever he really thought about it. And yet she acts as if doing pretending to care deeply about him in an affectionate matter, when she obviously doesn't, was no big deal just like she always does with everything.

Dawn narrowed her eyes but just shrugged, saying indifferently, "Well, alright. I'm going to bed now. G'night!"

Paul finally turned his head to stare at her as he watched her enter their bedroom. Wait… she was going to bed… but there's only _one_ bed.

"Wait!" Paul entered after her.

"What is it?" Dawn grumbled, muffling a yawn as she stretched her arms.

"There's only one bed…" Paul told her. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for her to figure the rest out. She blinked at him with puzzlement decorating her features, too sleepy to get what he meant. "…I'm not sleeping on the couch."

Dawn blinked. This time though she realized what he meant. Paul could tell she understood what he was getting at by the way her back straightened out, her eyes widening slightly and her lips parted, as if she was about to protest against something.

"Oh!"

A silence formed between them for about thirty seconds as Dawn thought over the situation, a frowning with her eyebrows furrowing together.

"Well… W-Well, I'm not sleeping on the couch either!" Dawn stammered out finally, placing her hands on her hips. Her cheeks flushed with color as she imagined having to share a bed with Paul. "I get the bed!"

Paul snorted. "I'm not going to sleep on the couch, as I already said."

Another silence formed between them, this time lasting much longer.

"Well…" Dawn started. Dawn took a deep breath, her voice shaking slightly as she suggested in a tiny voice, "I suppose we could sleep in th-the same bed… we'll just sleep on opposite sides."

Paul hesitated before agreeing. "Fine… just stay on your side and I'll stay on mine." Dawn nodded, yawning once more.

"I will… now, if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep." The blunette muttered as she collapsed on the bed, and then crawled to the right side of the bed… "her" side.

Dawn heard the bedroom door close as Paul exited and heard the bathroom door creak open as Paul got ready for bed.

I wonder what Paul sleeps in… Dawn found herself wondering. Does he sleep in sweatpants and a shirt, or does he sleep just in…? Dawn cheeks began to burn from embarrassment as she imagined a shirtless Paul in white boxers with red hearts on them sleeping beside her.

Dawn shook her head quickly, erasing the image from her mine. "You've been watching too many cartoons…" Dawn whispered to herself before squeezing her eyes shut once more and attempting to fall asleep.

That one thought though had woken her up though.

"Damn it…" Dawn cursed. "Me and my perverted mind…"

Suddenly Dawn heard the creak of the door to the bedroom opening once more and then she heard soft footsteps as Paul entered. Dawn opened her eyes some in order to peek out and see what the purple hair man was wearing. It was too dark to see exactly what he was wearing, but it looked like he was wearing dark coal gray sweat pants and he looked… shirtless.

My ten-year old fantasies are coming true! Dawn couldn't help but think with a giggle, her face going red in color at this perverted thought, muffling more giggles with the sky blue comforter.

Dawn could hear the light rustle of the blankets Dawn had placed on the bed as Paul climbed into the bed on 'his' side. Dawn waited a moment before turning over on the other side, unable to suppress a grin as she peeked out through her eyes to see what Paul was wearing for nightclothes.

"EEEEEK!"

"What? What is it?" There was a blinding light as Paul switched on the lamp's light in order to see what the girl beside him was screaming about.

Dawn had to keep herself from screaming again at the sight of the bare-chested Paul in _light_, her face going numerous shades of red as she calmed her beating heart. "Oh! Um…" Dawn had to think quickly. "I think I felt a bug crawling on me!" She exclaimed, looking around frantically under the bed sheet for the 'bug'.

Paul blinked, scowling at the girl. "_That _was what you were screaming about?"

Dawn's face turned several more shades of red. "I-I don't like the thought of bugs crawling on me in the middle of the night!" She grumbled defensively. "I…I may have imagined it…" She mumbled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh… J-just forget I ever screamed… Go back to bed, that's what I'm going to do… I probably imagined it anyway."

Tch. There wasn't a bug in the first place! Dawn thought to herself with embarrassment.

Paul grunted uninterestedly in reply. In another second the room was as dark as night again. Dawn sighed mutely, glancing at Paul one last time through the corner of her eyes before going back under the covers and falling into a restless sleep…

* * *

Paul sighed softly in his sleep, the scent of strawberry and fruity shampoo filling his nostrils, and a small smile began to form unconsciously on his features. He hugged the figure in his arms closer to him, starving for its warmth. As a result, the person in his arms snuggled up closer to him, mumbling something softly under her breath – sleep talking. Paul breathed in softly once more.

He slowly began to open his eyes. He blinked to clear the blur in front of him. Once. Twice. Thri— wait! Is that… blue hair?

Paul's eyes widened and his heart began to race like a galloping rapidash in a race. "Shit!" Paul cursed under his breath as he realized what the "it" was, what – or _who_ – the figure he was holding in his arms was.

Definitely not a pillow. Not even a blanket.

Silence.

The blunette mumbled something else under her breath before snuggling even closer to Paul, burying her nose in his chest before sighing contently in her sleep.

Paul watched the girl with observing eyes. He moved his arm not even an inch, only to have the girl hug him even closer to her, her blue locks starting to cover her face.

Sunlight peeked through the window's curtains, letting in a ray of sunshine that blinded Paul as it shone right at him. Paul squinted his eyes against the sun's blinding light with his usual scowl on his face. Since the sun was out it meant it was morning time and at the earliest it was daybreak, or dawn.

Paul attempted to move his legs… only to realize that her legs were tangled with his, locking him in place. Paul thought over the situation he was in.

Well, lets see… I woke up this morning only to realize I was hugging my pretend fiancée in bed… She has her arms around me and won't let go, and our feet are tangled together… I want to wake up every morning just like this, Paul thought sarcastically to himself.

The sheets were also tangled around their legs while the comforter had fallen on the ground in the middle of the night. If Reggie (or anybody, really) were to walk in on them like that they would have the _wrong _idea. He could just hear Reggie's annoying laughter as he imagined what would happen if his brother walked into the room at the moment.

Paul sighed as he watched Dawn sleep peacefully next to him with her face nestled into his bare chest. He tried to break free from her tough grip once more, but to no avail, he was unable to break free from her grip without having her suddenly jerk awake. Paul really didn't want to wake up only to have her questioning him. He sighed once more as he finally gave in to the warmth that radiated off the blunette, closing his eyes as the warmth began to lull him into more slumber.

It was only an hour or two later when Paul woke up to the annoying chirping of Starlies outside. Paul groaned as he got up, placing a hand on his forehead, rubbing his temples. He stretched his muscles and glanced outside, the curtains now pulled back.

The curtains were pulled back… Paul glanced at the other side of the bed, half expecting to see a small body with a head of long blue locks sleeping peacefully beside him. But no, that side of the bed was empty, meaning Dawn was now up.

Paul didn't bother to make the bed (he'll leave that to Dawn) as he got up and looked through his wardrobe for a suitable outfit to wear. After thirty seconds of searching he finally just tossed on a dark turquoise turtleneck, baggy gray pants and his usual jacket. As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by the sweet aroma of eggs being scrambled and bread in the toaster.

"Hey, Paul!" Dawn greeted Paul as pulled out a barstool for him to sit on, placing a plate of two crispy toasts and scrambled eggs right in front of him.

"Hn." He grunted in reply before muttering a "Thanks…"

Dawn grinned at him as he took a bite out a piece of toast.

"Your welcome!" She chirped, stepping out from behind the counter. Dawn was still in her sleeping wear from last night, but she had brushed her hair so it was nice, smooth and silky with the help of her trusting penguin, Piplup, before coming in the kitchen to make breakfast. "I decided since I got up before you I could make breakfast! We still don't have much food, so I was only able to make toast and eggs… I hope you don't mind."

Paul just shrugged. "I don't care." He grumbled.

"Mm. Good." Dawn nodded, walking over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice to pour herself and Paul.

"_Gotta get-get, gotta get-get  
Gotta get-get, gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, get-get"_

Paul was startled by the sudden music that was blasting. Apparently Dawn was, too. Dawn slowly turned around to stare at her white phone that was ringing on the counter which was where she left it last night.

Her face paled and her eyes went wide as she muttered, "Shit…"

"_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, gotta get-get_

_Boom boom boom, gotta get-get  
Boom boom boom, now  
Boom boom boom, now"_

Dawn stared uncertainly at the phone, debating with herself whether she should pick it up or not.

Paul scowled at the blunette who stared dumbly at the phone. "Would you just pick up the phone already? Who's calling anyway?"

Dawn blushed. "Oh, um… I-I'm not sure if you want me to pick it up…" she mumbled, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, lets see the loud noise coming from your phone is starting to annoy you, so really, I don't care if you pick the phone up or not." Paul snapped back. "Though I would appreciate it if you would make it shut up."

"Alright, alright…" Dawn grumbled, scowling at Paul. "Never making you breakfast ever again…"

"_Boom boom pow  
Boom boom" _

The phone stopped ringing as soon as Dawn reached it. Immediately though the phone started ringing once more.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Dawn cursed under her breath, picking up the cell phone tenderly in her hand. "This is going to be a nice chat…" Dawn muttered, "If Ash is calling for the reason I think he is…"

Oh yes, the 'Boom Boom Pow' ring tone belongs to Ash Ketchum, one of Dawn's closest friend and Paul's biggest rival. Now you know why she was hesitant to pick up the phone.

_"Gotta g-g-g-get-get-get, ge—" _There was a click as Dawn answered her cell phone.

"Hey! I haven't talk to you a while! How are you?" Dawn greeted the boy on the other end of the story, smiling widely despite the sweat trickling down the side of her face.

There was a silence on the other end of the phone except for heavy breathing, as if Ash had just run ten miles. More sweat began to trickle down Dawn's face at the unnerving silence. It was as if Ash didn't know what to say now that picked up.

"_**Oh, hey Dawn! You know it's the funniest thing…I woke up this morning, turned on the TV and, um… Well, forget that! I haven't talked to you for months! So, um…" **_Ash hesitate before finally saying, **_"Is it true you are really engaged?"_**

Dawn started to play with a lock of blue hair, tugging on it not-so-gently in her anxiety. She glanced quickly at Paul, forcing her voice to sound cheerful as she replied to the boy on the other end of the phone, "Yep!"

There was another silence on the other end of the phone, but this time it was less unnerving.

"**Really…" **It wasn't a question. It actually sounded sly, as if Ash was planning something. **_"Would you mind if I spoke to Paul?"_** He asked cheerfully.

Crap. Shit. But over all, _great! _

Dawn sweat dropped, turning her head to glance at Paul who was now staring questioningly at her, wondering who she was talking to.

"Sure!" Dawn agreed. She glanced at Paul again, walking over to Paul to set it in his hand.

"Um," Dawn blushed as she told him, "He wants to talk to you." She will let Paul figure out who it is on the other end of the phone himself… He'll probably figure it out right away once Ash starts talking.

"Hello?"

"_**PAUL!!" **_Paul winced as a famaliar loud voice greeted him. **_"So it's true…!" _**Paul heard Ash whisper on the other end.

No wonder why Dawn didn't want to pick up the phone. Paul suddenly wish he had told her to throw it out the window or dispose of it somehow.

"Yeah?" Paul grumbled. "What do you want?"

There was a silence as if the idiot didn't know what to say next. Paul suddenly had the feeling that Ash only wanted to talk to her to find out if the rumor of him and Dawn being engaged was true. Well, he has his answer now.

"_**So I hear you are engaged… Is it true?"**_

Paul growled into the phone. "Like you don't know!" He snapped back, feeling crossed at the moment.

"_**Are you though?" **_Ash pressed on.

Paul cursed mentally. "Yes." Paul could practically see the grin his rival must have been wearing at this news, looking for a way to embarrass him further on the issue. Paul was to be proven correct at Ash's next question.

"_**Who are you engaged to?"**_

"You should know. You called her." Paul replied back, scowling at the counter as he spoke. Dawn inched closer to Paul, hoping to catch snippets of what Ash was saying. She started to wish she had put the phone on speaker before handing it to Paul…

"_**I can't remember who I called,"**_ Ash said a little too fast for Paul to find it believable – like it would be believable anyway. **_"So, the girl you are engaged to… is she pretty?" _**Again, Paul could just imagine his idiot rival's grin.

He sneaked a peek at the blunette beside him, thankful she didn't hear what Ash asked him. "Yes…" He replied quietly, feeling his cheeks begin to blaze some.

Damn Ash, when did the idiot turn smart? It's like he knows something and is using it to his advantage. Which now that Paul thought about it, Ash did know something – he knows his friend and his rival are engaged.

"_**Is she… um, lets see… is she **_**beautiful?****_"_** Paul sighed. If Ash is playing a game with him, he won. He won because Paul knew that he had to convince people that he and Dawn were engaged because they loved each other, not because he wanted public appeal and Dawn's tired of her mom being on her butt.

Paul swore Ash was playing the Devil's game… The wicked, wicked little pikachu-loving twerp, as Team Rocket use to call him along with Brock and Dawn.

"_**Well, **_**is****_ she beautiful?"_**

"Y…yes." Paul finally mumbled, grinding his teeth together so he could resist the urge to hang up the phones on Ash and the toss the darn cell phone out the window. Or, more preferably, at Ash's face if he was actually here, which sadly, he wasn't.

"_**Do you love her?" **_

Ash has better not be recording this phone call somehow, Paul thought to himself as he forced out a tiny, "Yes."

"_**So, what's the name of your fiancée?"**_ Ash questioned next, his voice high and superior, as if he knew he was torturing Paul with his questions.

Paul took in a deep breath of air to calm himself. Paul swore he could not hate Ash anymore than he did at that current moment. He took in another breath, releasing the air.

"Dawn. Dawn Berlitz, that girl you use to travel with," Paul gritted out through his teeth, feeling utterly humiliated at having to admit such a thing to _Ash_, his _rival_. "Happy?"

"_**Actually, yes I am!" **_Ash chirped on the other end. **_"I would like to talk to Dawn again, if you don't mind!"_**

"Whatever…" Paul growled, tossing the phone back to the blunette who was still trying to understand what they were talking about.

Dawn barely managed to catch the phone. She scowled at Paul for such a reckless move, sticking her tongue out at him before turning back to the phone.

"Hey Ash!" Dawn greeted her friend once more.

"_**Hey, Dawn! I'm going to go now! I'll call you later, 'kay? We totally have to hang out again! You, Paul, Misty and I can all go on a double date together some time! Well, see ya later!"**_

There was a _beep! _as Ash hung up.

Dawn found herself sweat dropping once more as she placed the phone back on the counter.

She turned to Paul as she queried, "What were you and Ash talking about? You looked sort of mad… Was Ash, um, mad about our sudden 'engagement' or something?"

Paul grimaced as he remembered the phone call. "I wish." Paul snorted, turning back to the toast he was previously eating.

Dawn shrugged, deciding she would pry the information from Paul later. "Also Zoey called again, she'll be coming over soon. Kenny may be coming over, too. Depends though."

"Hn." Paul grunted in response.

Dawn walked back to their bedroom in order to get dress, locking the door behind her to ensure Paul wouldn't walk in on her when she was half naked.

Sure enough, about ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. By then, Paul had already finished the breakfast Dawn had made him. Dawn's familiar friend with the wine red hair and matching red eyes greeted him as he opened the front door.

The red head walked in as soon as Paul opened the door. "Hey Paul. Where's Dawn?"

Paul shrugged, grunting in response, "Probably getting dressed."

As if on cue, Dawn walked out of the bedroom she and Paul shared. "Hey Zoey!" The blunette greeted as she placed her hair in a ponytail, two blue locks hanging loose on each side to frame her face. The blunette wore a white undershirt under a pink button up t-shirt with short dark blue jean shorts and bubblegum pink sneakers.

"Hey Dawn, "Zoey greeted. "By the way, prepare yourself."

Dawn stopped momentarily from fixing her hair to stare questioningly at Zoey. "What do you mean 'prepare yourself'?"

Zoey snickered into the palm of her hand, replying as casually as she could, "Kenny's coming over; we're going to be going on another double date with you and Paul."

Dawn's face brightened at this news. "Really? Are you and Kenny dati—"

"DEEDEEEEEE!"

Dawn sweat dropped as an exhausted man with brown hair and dark eyes slammed open the door, panting heavily as he leaned against the apartment's wall for support.

"Well, hello to you too Kenny!" Dawn said sarcastically to her childhood friend.

Kenny glared at her before [overdramatizingly] pointing a finger at Dawn. "YOU!" He turned back around, sucking in a deep breath of air as he then pointed at Paul. "AND YOU!" He turned back to Dawn, sucking in another dramatically deep breath. "You lied to me, DeeDee!"

Dawn began to turn a light shade of pink, stammering unconvincingly, "What do you mean, Kenny? I never lied to you!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her.

Is this what Zoey meant when she said 'prepare' yourself'?

"Tch. You never were a good liar. Zoey told me EVERYTHING! You are _paying_ Paul to marry you!" Kenny revealed, smirking as he began to lean against the wall, his arms cross smugly and triumphantly in front of him.

"You told Zoey?!" Paul growled at the blunette who was sweating uncontrollably now, her face now as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Zoey! You promised me you wouldn't tell Kenny!" Dawn whined at Zoey, beginning to glare at the tomboy for telling their little secret to her loudmouth childhood friend. "And FYI, Kenny, I didn't pay him to marry me! I paid him to _date_ me, and then _he_ proposed to me!"

"Yeah, but you didn't name any reasons why you didn't want me to tell him like you did May and Misty," Zoey reasoned. Dawn was about to protest but Zoey continued, "Plus, I needed a reason for Paul to come with us to the Mall." Only Dawn heard this last part.

Dawn frowned, asking suspiciously, "And that reason would be…? Actually, why do even want Paul to come with us to the Mall?"

"That reason would be another double date," Zoey answered with an eye roll. "As for why I want Paul to come…I want him to be there so I could offer some 'advice' to you two." Again, Zoey had to resist the urge to snicker.

Dawn thought this over, shrugging carelessly as she sighed, "Fine. Kenny just better not tell anybody!" At the mention of his name Kenny turned towards Dawn, giving her a thumbs up. Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly in response, earning an eye roll from both Zoey and Paul.

"As for you Paul, you're coming with me, Zoey and Kenny! We're going out on another date!" Dawn chirped cheerfully, grabbing her white handbag as she started to walk out the door. "Lets go!"

Paul grimaced slightly at the thought of another 'date' so soon, recalling last night's date, but followed the blunette and her friends outside. Hopefully this time the 'date' won't have them arguing as much as before.

Of course, Zoey planned to make the date 'interesting' for them, at the very least.

* * *

_I originally planned to make this the chapter where Zoey offered Dawn and Paul her 'advice' (*snickers*), but I wanted to cover the above stuff first, and then the chapter was already getting long, so I just stopped here. The next chapter will be called "Advice for the Bride" (this chapter's original name before I changed it). And ooh, now Kenny knows Dawn and Paul dirty little secret (lol), and Ash knows about their engagement..._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^ And sorry for any mistakes you saw! I'll fix them soon enough once I get the chance to reread this (and I;ll fix last chapter's mistakes while I'm at...). __I'll also be trying to update this story about once every two weeks, to let you know. Now that I finished anoter one of my chapter stories that I was focusing on, the updates should be a tad quicker. Also the story's pace should pick up after chapter seven. (Also this story will be 25 chapters long, just so you readers know)._

_Reviewers get cookies! ;D (Which reminds me, many thanks to those who reviewed he previous chapters! *gives you cookies*)_


	7. Advice for the Bride

**Chapter Seven: Advice for the Bride**

"So, where are we going?" Dawn questioned eagerly, grinning as she waited for Zoey to answer. "Where was this 'place' you wanted me to go with you to?"

"Hey look," Dawn heard a girl that was maybe around thirteen or fourteen years old whisper to a boy around her age. "It's the Contest Master, Dawn, and her boyfriend who almost won against the Champion!"

At the mention of their 'relationship', Paul slipped an arm around her tiny waist, ignoring the prickling feeling in his chest he got from doing so. Dawn flushed a deep red at such closeness, wanting to scream as her heart rate sped up and a feeling like floating on clouds filled her entire body, but resisted doing so, knowing perfectly it was only for the public appeal.

"Well, there was this one dancing club I wanted us to go to later on today, like maybe around lunch time, or a little after, but until then, we could do other stuff to pass the time… say, look for Dawn's wedding dress and Paul's wedding suit."

Dawn frowned. "But the groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress until the day of the wedding, aren't they?"

"Right, which means after we get breakfast, we're going to be ditching Kenny and Paul!" Zoey replied, lowering the sunglasses on her head.

"What?" Dawn heard Paul blurt out right beside her. Dawn turned her head slightly so she could see Paul's face. He looked annoyed. Dawn had a feeling it was because of what Zoey just said, the whole her and Zoey 'ditching' him with Kenny, someone Dawn has a feeling he isn't very fond of.

Zoey shrugged, a smirk tugging on her lips. "Sorry. Don't worry though, Kenny's not that bad. Right, Kenny?"

Kenny blushed slightly but nonetheless grinned. "Heheheh… right!" Kenny walked right next to Paul, elbowing him the gut, causing Paul's scowl to deepen. "Pssttt… I can tell you how Dawn got her nickname 'DeeDee'."

Dawn didn't hear what Kenny said, but glared suspiciously at her childhood friend anyway.

Though Paul didn't care much for the subject really, he was sort of curious how Dawn got the nickname in the first place…

Paul just shrugged, grunting, "Whatever."

"Look… its Paul, that one dude who was so close to beating the champion!" Dawn heard a guy whisper. She peered out from the corner of eyes, seeing a dude with black hair that reached to his shoulder and dark blue eyes whisper to a blond hair girl with eyes the color of eggplants.

The girl gaped in shock, a grin overtaking her face, nudging the punkish boy several times in the ribs a she squealed, "And he's with Dawn!"

"Wait, you mean that one contest coordinator?" Another girl with mocha brown hair questioned, overhearing the two's conversation. She glanced around, her eyes widening at the sight of so many famous people.

"It's Paul and Dawn!" The third squeaked out in shock. "The rumors are true! They _are_ dating! Ooh, Kenny and Zoey are with them too!"

Dawn felt her face grown warm in embarrassment, staring the other way as she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Why was everybody making a _fuss_ out of their relationship? …Which wasn't even real. Of course, they didn't know that.

She glanced out of the corner of her eyes towards Paul, and felt her face grow warmer. She turned her gaze on the ground, watching her feet as they walked. She recalled back to the times when she was only ten.

She remembered when she was eleven… twelve… thirteen… fourteen… fifteen…

Fifteen…

Fifteen was the year she gave up on Paul; the year she told herself she would love Paul no more. She would no longer think about him, care about him, or anything. She told herself for five years she didn't need him, he didn't need her, and it no longer mattered.

And yet… here she was today.

Faking being in a relationship with him where the two loved each other dearly, all just so her mom would stop fussing over her love life and he would have his public appeal.

Dawn shook her head, shaking the thoughts from her mind.

'_No! I will not think negative thoughts! It doesn't matter anymore; nothing serious is going on between us anyway!'_ Dawn scolded herself, continuing determinedly as she lectured herself, '_You mean nothing to him, and he means nothing to you! And that's that! End of story! So quit thinking about it!'_

"Anyway, see ya boys!" Zoey chirped with a smug smirk right beside her, waving at the boys as she tugged Dawn's hand out of Paul's.

**~Dawn's POV~**

"I never knew there was a bridal shop in Hearthome," I mused to Zoey as I took in the big building in front of me. "But then again this is Hearthome City, one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh."

In front of me stood a two-story building (seriously, TWO STORIES! And it's a _bridal_ shop! How many freakin' wedding dresses do they have?) with a white freshly painted coat and with two big square windows that was all clean and sparkly where the sun shone on them. In one window there were two mannequins, each posing in an absolutely _drop-dead _gorgeous wedding gown.

One mannequin who had a wig on that fell in golden ringlets wore a strapless white wedding gown that was the _cleanest white I had __**ever**__ seen _with white ruffles from the waist-up. The bottom half of the wedding gown fell smoothly in a long train, just as white as the top half. The mannequin even wore a diamond necklace that had the outline of a heart with two smaller flower-shaped diamonds accompanying it on each side.

The other mannequin, who was a brunette with hair that fell in gentle waves, wore an ivory color wedding with just the right amount of sequins on the top half of the gown. The gown's sleeves were made from a different, more delicate, material than the rest of the gown which fell off the shoulders, giving the mannequin a more innocent-in-a-cute-way look. The gown's lower half consisted of many layers, falling in gentle ruffles. A pearl necklace and a gem butterfly hair clip that was placed neatly in the mannequin's hair completed the look.

I hope I look that beautiful on the day of my wedding… I found myself thinking as I stared enviously at the lifeless models.

"Well, this is Hearthome," Zoey said with an eye roll.

Huh. Weird. That's exactly I thought!

"Anyway, c'mon, let's go!" Zoey opened the store's door which chimed from a bell that was on the door. She strides in, the door closing behind her and hitting me in the face as I walk in.

_Seriously. _Wtf? Do these stupid glass doors have any respect nowadays for who comes in? I'm _Dawn Berlitz_, two-times grand festival winner, and it just _closes_ in my face! Not to sound stuck up or anything…

I shook my head, shaking these thoughts away.

I need to stop talking (or thinking, actually) as if the door is really alive and actually gives a crap about who walks into the stupid (but still glamorous) store, I thought to myself with a sweat drop.

Right before I'm about to walk into the store (again!) I glance at the building once more to see what the store was called.

_Tiffany's Bridal_

As I walk into the store I am absolutely _astounded._ In a good way, of course.

…Is that real gold? Nah, probably not. Probably costs as much as gold though as shiny as it is. (_Shiiiiny_…)

The store's floor tiles were like a gold color along with off-white, creating a pattern on the floor. Of course the tiles can't be gold. There's no while anybody can have gold tile, that's impossible!

…Or is it?

Anyway, way off topic. The wall was ivory with gold designs decorating the walls, some of the designs having flower patterns, other having open-heart patterns that really, just looked amazing with the gold color. The lighting was amazing too, being lighted by gold chandeliers. _Seriously_, this place is like one of those fancy mansion places you usually see only on TV.

Not just that, but the place was filled with mannequins in the most exquisite dresses I've ever laid eyes on, the dresses ranging from being made out of silk and taffeta to calico and cotton along with some synthetic fabrics.

"Excuse us," Zoey called to a woman a few years older than us with pinkish-red hair. "But my friend would like to try out a few wedding dresses. Do you have any you would like to recommend for her?"

The young woman turned around, and I was surprised when I recognized her right away.

"Paris?" I blinked. She works here at _Tiffany's Bridal_?

Paris blinked too. "Dawn?" A smile formed on her face as she recognized me, the one who won the Hearthome Collection about ten years before. "I haven't seen you since forever!" The girl chirped, rushing over to me and wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"How have you been? Are you the one getting married?" Her eyes sparkled in excitement as she asked the questions. I nodded once before I was bombarded with questions by Paris. "Ooh! Who's the lucky guy? Is he somebody I know? Does your fiancé happen to be one of those guys you were traveling with a few years ago? When's the marriage? Is your wedding an outside or inside wedding, because I've got a few dresses you could—"

"Paris, calm down!" I sweat dropped, nervously backing away. I scratched the back of my head, a sheepish smile on my lips. "And for the third question, no, I'm not marrying Ash or Brock. And I don't think you know him… you may though."

Paris smiled apologetically back. "I'm sorry Dawn. I'm just so excited, I just recently started work here, and you're the first customer I'm going to get a chance to work with."

"So you two know each other?" Zoey questioned right beside me.

"Uh-huh. She was a judge in the Hearthome Collection - this one contest I participated in," I informed Zoey. Then added rather smugly, "A contest I won, too." I grinned proudly as I recalled the win.

"So is there any specific type of dresses you would like to try on, Dawn?" Paris questioned with a gentle smile. "Like a dress made out of a specific fabric? Would you like a dress made out of taffeta? Silk? Cotton? And would you like the wedding dress to be white, ivory or another col—"

"Um… I guess I would like either an ivory or white color dress, and um, any material is fine by me." I told her, twisting the ring on my finger nervously. "Just calm down, 'kay?"

Paris flushed at my words, chuckling as she stammered, "S-Sorry. I'm just trying to do my job. Sorry if I'm overwhelming you with questions or anything."

"It's okay!" I chirped.

"Great! Now, I already got a few wedding dresses in mind that you should at least try on so you can give me your opinion on them!" Paris hands me a paper with numbers all over the paper along with little check mark boxes. "This is to help you keep track of any dresses you really like and may consider buying."

"Now… if you would come with me, Dawn…" Paris leads me and Zoey to a section filled with expensive but absolutely _gorgeous _wedding gowns.

I grinned, crackling my knuckles as I chirped, "Alright! Let's get the party started!"

Ehehehe… Yeah, I know I'm just trying on dresses, but hey, it's a party to me. Don't rain on my parade, I don't suppose you are getting married for the first time, hm? I didn't think so!

**~About Three Hours Later~**

"_Très bien_, Dawn!" Paris praised me as I modeled in the latest wedding dress I had tried on, the ninth gown I had tried on in the three hours I've been here.

Oh yes, three hours and the magic of trying on dresses I could possibly be wearing for my magical wedding still haven't worn off. The energy still fizzed inside of me like the fizz in a soda, or the caffeine from a Starbucks Coffee (which sounds very delicious right now) in an already hyperactive five year old.

Oh yes, the thrill will never die down.

Anyway, let's get back on topic. Um… what was the topic again? Oh yes! Anyway, the latest gown I'm posing in is a backless snow white wedding gown with no straps. The dress emphasized my curves and waist well, sequins decorating the dress mainly around the bust area. From the waist the dress began to flare with beautiful feather-like ruffles.

Definitely going on my list along with the other eight. (Oh cry me a river, all the dresses here were handed here from the _hand of God_ and were made in _Heaven! _Or at least they were in my opinion… Seriously, whoever made these dresses deserve a award, or nomination at least, on one of those award shows).

"We should probably get back to Paul and Kenny," I told Zoey as I flipped my phone close. I handed the phone back to Zoey as I made my way back to the dressing room to change into my usually outfit. When I came out of the dressing room I looked exactly how I did that morning but with my hair no longer in it's ponytail.

"Thanks again Paris!" I called back to her, flashing her a charming smile

"No problem!" She called back, giving a small wave as she placed the wedding gown I had just taken off back in its proper place.

I glanced at Zoey who was texting somebody on her cell phone. "Who are you texting?" I questioned curiously, trying to peek over her shoulder to so I could read whatever she was texting.

"Kenny," Zoey stated, flipping her black razr cell phone close and pocketing it in the back of the pale denim skirt she wore. "I told him to meet us near the restaurant called 'Spice'."

"Is that the restaurant we're going to be eating at?" I asked eagerly, my eyes lighting up at the thought of food which sounded so good at the moment. I was _famished!_ Trying on and taking off wedding dresses can be so exhausting.

Zoey nodded once. "It's also that dancing club sort of place I wanted us to go to," Zoey informed me. "It's sort of a cross between a restaurant and a nightclub-thing. I just call it a dancing club though because people just dance in it and eat. There's no beers or anything, plus people can dance and party in the restaurant during the daytime."

"Sounds like fun!" I chirped. Especially since there is going to be dancing which means there will also be music! I enjoy my meals while also getting to listen to music. "But why do want to go there? Now that I think about, I don't think I've ever heard or seen the restaurant here before…"

"It's a new restaurant, opened up just last month." The tomboy replied with a shrug. "And I figured having you and Paul go to this restaurant can help you two get to know each other just a teensy bit more."

"Mm."

Zoey watched me, a smirk tugging on the corner of her lips. I sweat dropped, starting to wonder what Zoey was staring at me so mischievously about.

"Have you ever thought about kissing Paul?"

"Heh?" I stumbled on the side-walk, caught completely off-guard by such a question. "Wha…? K-kiss Paul? Why would I do that?" I hissed at her, red coloring my entire face.

"You two are getting married," Zoey said wryly. "Don't forget what happens after you say your vows and say your 'I do's, Dawn."

I blinked. My face flushed an even darker red. I never thought about what happened after we said our wedding vows.

"You're going to be kissing after you say your wedding vows, why not practice first?" Zoey smirked smugly at Dawn as she continued, "And don't forget what happens during the honeymoon."

"Okay, now _that_ is just SICK!" I shrieked, horrible images filling my mind at the mention of the 'honeymoon'. "We won't be doing anything after the honeymoon Zoey!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow, still smirking. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am freaking sure!" I yelled as I crossed my arms stubbornly. "Nothing, nothing, nothing! Now you filled my mind with gross images!"

"Gross or _tempting_ pictures?" Zoey whispered mischievously.

"Temp- Gross! Gross pictures! Not tempting pictures!" I puffed out my cheeks, forcing myself to take deep breaths to help calm my heart that was racing from all the suggestions Zoey was making. "Now can we get back to the main subject?!"

"Oh, right!" Zoey rolled her eyes, muttering a 'duh' under her breath. "So getting back on topic, are you going to kiss him?"

"What's with you trying to match make me and Paul together?" I asked annoyed, my eyebrows creasing together.

"I'm not trying to match make you two," Zoey corrected. "You're already _match made._"

"Zoeyyyy," I whined, pouting at the tomboy coordinator.

Zoey heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples. "Just trying to add some humor into the situation, Dawn. Really though Dawn, you clearly don't realize just what you got yourself into."

"I know what I'm getting into," I said defensively. I glared at the ground as I said this, kicking a nearby rock into the streets. "I'm engaged to Paul, Ash's rival when we were kids, and yeah, I haven't seen him for about five years and then out of the blue, I'm engaged to him. Totally unexpected; I never saw this coming either, Zoey."

"Just don't get too comfortable; that's my advice for you, Dawn." Zoey's voice was serious this time as she spoke, staring with concern at her blue-hair friend.

"No need to worry, Zoey!" I scoffed, waving my hand in front of me. "I won't fall for him again, if that's what you are worried about. Honestly Zoey, I was only ten at the time. The only thing I saw in him was a hot guy with purple hair and a cold-hearted jerk that needed his heart thawed. Do you _know_ why all the good girls fall for the bad boys?"

Zoey shook her head.

"Because the good girls dream of turning the bad boy into nicer, kinder person. It's also because they like the thought of getting a 'bad boy' to fall for them, them, the 'good girls'." I explained. "Either that, or they dream of rebelling with the boy."

"Let me guess: you were the 'good girl' that wanted to thaw the 'bad boy's', a.k.a. Paul's, cold heart so he was more kind and all that stuff?" Zoey raised an eyebrow at me as I nodded yes.

"Like I said, I was only ten. Besides, now when I think about it, Paul was never really 'cold-hearted' like I originally believed. He was just harsh and demanding, but that was just so his pokémon didn't slack off and they could become stronger," I said to Zoey as we turned a corner. I could now see a restaurant in the distance with the big words 'Spice' written on top of it. "He prepared his pokémon for the harsh battling they would be doing. Chimchar just wasn't use to the harsh training, and wasn't well adapted to the sudden change considering Chimchar probably never had a trainer before."

There was a of moment silence as we walked the rest of the way to the 'Spice' restaurant.

Zoey chuckled suddenly, startling me some. "I do think it's kind of funny how you were the 'good girl' wanting to change the 'bad boy'. I'm not sure why, but it just seems humorous to me." Zoey chuckled some more, starting to crack up as she slapped her thigh. "I mean seriously? You thought you could change _Paul?_"

"W-well, it's not like it's impossible!" I stammered, my cheeks starting to grow warm from Zoey's now boisterous laughter.

"I can just imagine the look Paul would give you if you ever told him that!" Zoey continued, her breaths coming in wheezes as she continued to laugh.

"Shut up Zoey!" I hissed as my face grew redder by the second. "I can see Paul and Kenny from here! And, like I said Zoey, I was ten at the time! Can you really take a _ten_-year old seriously half the time?! It was a stupid fairytale of mine! Like Beauty and the Beast…"

Zoey finally calmed down so she was no longer laughing. She was still red in the face though as she gave a few chuckles every now and then as took in fresh breaths of air.

"It's just the thought though…" Zoey rasped, trying her best to retain herself from laughing out loud like crazy again.

"Whatever…" I grumbled. "Let's just eat and dance, 'kay?"

* * *

**~Normal POV~**

Music from inside the restaurant greeted Dawn and everybody as they entered, the song "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 playing as they entered.

"_T-t-tongue always pressed to your cheeks,  
__While my tongue is on the inside of some other girl's teeth  
__You tell your boyfriend, if he says he got beef  
__That I'm a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him!"_

"Ooh! I like this song!" Dawn commented as they took a seat in the back of the restaurant where they could watch everything that was going on. She sat next to Paul, intertwining her hand with his so they had the whole 'couple' thing down.

"Too loud…" Paul grumbled, scowling at all the dancing bodies on the other side of the restaurant, where the dancing floor is, Dawn guessed.

Dawn scanned the restaurant as she waited for the waiter or waitress to come. The lights were dimmed for everybody who was dancing, but she could tell that the walls were painted a very light red, sort of like the inside of a watermelon red. Meanwhile the tiles were chili pepper red and beige. Red lights danced everywhere, like a disco ball, for all the dancers.

"May I take your order?" A waitress with caramel color hair that was kept in twin braids and eyes the color of honey asked lazily, leaning slightly on their table as she waited patiently for their orders.

"Okay! Um… let's see… Ooh! You guys sell sushi?!" Kenny exclaimed excitedly. He slapped his menu down on the table, exclaiming loudly, "Sign me up for the sushi roll!"

Paul rolled his eyes while Dawn tried to hide her face behind the menu, sweat dropping at her loud friend. Meanwhile, Zoey gave a wry smile, letting out a soft chuckle.

The waitress even cracked a smile as she drawled, "Anything else?"

"I'll have sushi too!" Dawn chirped, setting the menu down. "And um… I would also like a coke to drink.

The waitress nodded, writing this down on her notepad.

"Well, I'll just have two egg rolls and a coke too, please." Zoey said after a while of reading the menu.

Paul sighed. "I'll have a steak with a baked potato as a side dish. Nothing to drink, please."

"And that would be it?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so that will about fift—f-fifty…three…" The waitress's mouth gaped open when she turned around. "N-no way…" She breathed, before a goofy grin spread across her face. "Y-you two are Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji! You're the _it_ couple right now! This is so coool!"

Dawn sweat dropped while Paul just looked annoyed like usual. "Yeah…" Dawn mumbled. Seriously - is their engagement really _that_ big of a deal?

"I'll be back with your order as soon as possible!" The waitress promised, scurrying off with the same grin on her face.

Talk about being a celebrity…

"_She want to touch me, woo ooh  
__She wants to love me, woo ooh  
__She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
__Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me"_

Dawn glanced around, grinning as she tugged at Paul's hand, standing up. "Come on, Paul! Let's go dance while we're waiting for our order!"

Paul sighed in annoyance but reluctantly stood up to follow her.

"Wait!" Zoey grabbed Dawn's wrist as she passed her, stopping the blunette in her tracks.

"Hm? What is it Zoey?" Dawn questioned as she turned to the tomboy.

Zoey smirked. "Don't forget my advice."

Dawn glared at Zoey as she said this, tugging her wrist away. "I won't!" She grumbled, leading Paul to the dance floor.

"_She want to touch me, woo ooh  
__She wants to love me, woo ooh  
__She'll never leave me, woo ooh, woo ooh, ooh ooh  
__Don't trust a ho, never trust a ho  
__Won't trust a ho 'cause the ho won't trust me"_

Dawn ignored the stench of sweat as she squeezed her way through all the dancers, searching for any space where she and Paul could dance.

Now that I think about it, Dawn thought, Paul probably won't even dance. She giggled as she imagined a dancing Paul.

She swung their hand that were intertwined back and forth, bopping her head to the music. Meanwhile Paul just stood there, letting his hand be swing, looking for the first in his life, uncomfortable.

"C'mon, Paul! Dance!" Dawn whined, grabbing his other hand and swinging it.

"I'm not going to dance." He grumbled, continuing to do nothing.

"_Shush girl, shut your lips  
__Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
__I said shush girl, shut your lips  
__Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips  
__I said shush girl, shut your lips  
__Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips"_

"Really? Paul Shinji and Dawn Berlitz are in _this _restaurant?" A pudgy man with a bald head exclaimed, staring with shock at one of his restaurant's waitress, Cindy.

"Yep!" Cindy chirped as she skipped lightly, her caramel braids bouncing as she did. "Aww look! They are dancing together now!"

Stars shone in the manager's eyes as he spotted the couple, Dawn swinging Paul's arms while Paul just stood awkwardly still.

"Hey, DJ!" The manager called up. The DJ nodded to show he heard him. The manager walked up to him, whispering something in his ears.

"Really?"

"Mhm." The manager nodded. "They are right over there," The bald man pointed with his thumb to the dancing couple.

---

The last of the "Don't Trust Me" song ended.

"**Listen up! I would like everybody to get in groups of twos!" **The DJ announced over his headpiece. **"We're gonna be ballroom dancing to a slow song, okay? So for any couples that want to dance, just come right up!"**

"Time for us to go…" Paul grumbled, pulling his hands away from Dawn as attempted to leave.

"Hey!" Dawn cried after him, hurt reflecting in her eyes. "Let's stay and dance! This is a great chance to be all 'girflriend-boyfriend"-y with each other!"

Paul turned back around to leave again. Dawn grabbed his wrist and Paul turned around, staring blankly at her. "Pleeeaaaaaaase?" She begged, her eyes going wide and watery. "I really wanna dance!"

Paul sighed, his cheeks going warm as she stared at him with those big sad eyes. "Fine…" He finally grumbled, turning his face away from hers. "If you really want to…"

Dawn grinned. Puppy dog eyes _always_ work! "Thank you!" She whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug.

A slow song came on.

"You know how to ballroom dance, right?" Dawn asked as she pulled away from him.

"I… sort of know how to," Paul admitted, placing one around her waist, pulling her close to him while Dawn wrapped both arms around his neck. Dawn could see both Zoey and Kenny over Paul's shoulder, both of them deciding to dance too.

The two began to twirl in slow circles as the slow music played in the background. Dawn smiled as she danced while Paul wore an unreadable expression, avoiding her eyes as they danced. Sighing contently, and without thinking, laid her head on his chest. Paul either paid no attention or didn't mind the action much.

"Psst! Daaawwn…!" Dawn blinked, lifting her head up to see Zoey right behind Paul, still dancing with Kenny. Paul's eyes narrowed at the sound of the girl's voice.

"My advice." She mouthed to Dawn so Paul couldn't here. "Kiss him."

"No way!" Dawn mouthed back, her face going warm.

"Practice makes perfect," Zoey mouthed to her before turning back to Kenny.

"What did she want?" Paul asked curiously, glancing suspiciously at the tomboy.

"N-nothing!" Dawn replied with a hearty laugh, smiling sweetly while sweat dropping. She lifted her head up so she was now staring into his eyes. Her heart leaped as his coal black eyes met her ocean blue eyes. Her entire body went up a few degrees as she recalled Zoey's earlier words.

"_You're going to be kissing after you say your wedding vows, why not practice first?" _

Their lips were inches away, but if she just stood up on her toes, their lips would touch…

Dawn closed her eyes, imagining the kiss, imagining his lips and her lips touching sweetly against each other…

Dawn's eyes snapped open and she quickly dismissed the thought. '_Damn it, I'm letting what Zoey said get to me!'_ Dawn cursed to herself, frowning as she thought this over. '_I'm over him, I'm over him, I'm over him…'_ The more she said the three words, the move she didn't believe her own words.

_'This is Zoey's fault…'_ Dawn thought grudgingly.

"The song ended, let's go now." Paul said as he pulled away from her. Dawn cursed mentally for letting herself get distracted.

As they made their way to their table, the food they had ordered previously waiting on the table, a new song came on.

Dawn stopped briefly, grinning as she jabbed her elbow into Paul's ribs. Paul grunted as she did so, scowling at her. "Hey, our ringtone is playing Paul!"

"_Boys!  
Sometimes a girl just needs one (You know I need you)  
Boys!  
To love her and to hold (I just want you to touch me)  
Boys!  
And when a girl is with one (Mmm)  
Boys!  
Then she's in control!" _

* * *

_On Friday I didn't think I would be able to finish this by today… but I did! 8D Eh, this chapter turned out different than I orginally planned two weeks ago, but oh well, I think it turned out better this way. Also, just for the record, (because I'm just that type of person) I thought of this idea like two summers ago (summer of '08), waaay before I ever heard of that movie "The Proposal". Just wanted to say that, because again, I'm that type of person. xD_

_Cookies for reviewers! Which reminds me thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! :-D_


	8. Winter and Summer

**Chapter Eight: Winter and Summer**

Dawn turned in the backless snow color wedding dress she wore with sequins decorating the front, the bottom half of the gown falling in delicate ruffles with a few small diamonds glittering in the store's dim light. The gown's delicate sleeves fell off her shoulder so her collarbone showed.

"_Très bien!_" Paris complimented the blunette as she turned again, modeling in the gown. "Hold one second please! I have got the _perfect _thing to go with that gown!"

Paris returned a minute later, holding a diamond necklace in her hand. Dawn gaped at the piece of jewelry Paris held in her hand. The diamond necklace had the outline of a heart, and Dawn had to suppress a squeal as Paris placed the necklace around her neck, fastening and securing it. True, it wasn't the most beautiful piece of diamond jewelry Dawn had ever seen, but it did look amazing with the gown she currently wore.

"This necklace looks amazing with this gown, Paris!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly as she twirled in the dress. "This dress is so beautiful! It is definitely going on my list!"

Though Dawn still thought every dress at _Tiffany's Bridal _was amazing, she was a whole lot more serious with which dress she just might possibly wear on the day of her wedding. When she walks down the aisle, Dawn wants to make everybody breathless. She wants to take _Paul's_ breath away. On the day of her wedding she wants to look like a goddess, and the first step to looking like a goddess on the day of her wedding is by having a stunningly beautiful and amazing wedding gown to wear.

"You would look absolutely _gorgeous_ with your hair curled in this dress!" Paris gushed as she stared with starry-eyes at the gratified Dawn. "I can just picture you now on the day of your wedding, walking down the aisle in that dress with your hair in delicate curls that flows like a waterfall over your shoulder!"

Dawn flushed from embarrassment. "Oh, that's so kind of you to say, Paris!"

Paris smiled. "It's true! Anyway, shall I put you down for that gown along with the necklace?"

Dawn nodded. "Yes, thank you Paris. This will be the last dress I'll be trying on today though since it's starting to get dark out."

"Okay, I understand." Paris replied.

Dawn changed out of the gown and into her normal clothing which consisted of a white t-shirt with a piplup standing next to a Christmas tree on it along with a light pink sweat jacket that also had a piplup on it. Despite the weather which was below freezing degree, she still wore short white shorts with light pink sneakers and ankle-high socks, a scarf like the one she wore while journeying with Ash and Brock wrapped around her neck. Dawn did not forget to grab the neatly wrapped present she had bought with her.

"And Merry Christmas!" Paris called after Dawn as she walked out.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Paris!" Dawn yelled back, grinning as she waved.

Dawn smiled cheerfully as fluffy snowflakes began to fall from the sky, one snowflake landing on her tongue which she stuck out. The cold snowflake melted immediately on her hot tongue and Dawn giggled.

Dawn kicked a few pile of snow as she walked all the way back to her apartment, smiling happily the whole way. She hummed numerous Christmas tunes on her walk home such as 'All I Want for Christmas', 'Jingle Bells', 'Deck the Halls', and she had just finished singing 'Silent Night' for the second time when she arrived home.

"Paul? Are you home yet?" Dawn yelled as she unlocked the door to the apartment, closing the door behind her as she walks in.

Silence gave Dawn her answer.

"I guess he's still out training…" Dawn mumbled, a bit disappointed.

Suddenly the door creaked open and Dawn shrieked, throwing the present she was holding up in the air. Dawn stumbled, barely managing to catch the present in time before it fell and broke.

Dawn sighed in relief before looking over her shoulder to see Paul standing behind her, looking amused from the little stunt.

Dawn breathed another sigh of relief. "You scared me."

"Oh, really, I couldn't tell by the way you jumped thirty feet in the air," Sarcasm dripped from every syllable he spoke. "I'm surprised you didn't know I was coming. I was right behind you for half a mile, listening to you hum Christmas tunes."

Warmth flooded Dawn cheeks. "Err…yeah," She mumbled sheepishly. She cleared her throat, letting a smile brighten her face once more as she shoved her gift forward and into Paul's hands. "Merry Christmas, Paul! I bought you a gift!"

Paul blinked in surprise. The gift was for him? He just figured it was a present from one of her friends. Paul frowned, replying honestly, "I didn't give you a gift, you know…"

The cheerful smile continued to stay on her face as she replied chirpily, "That's okay! I didn't expect you to anyway!"

Paul frowned at the gift, a strange feeling starting to gnaw on him. Guilt? Paul wasn't sure, rarely feeling this 'guilt' emotion.

Dawn's face dropped as Paul just stared at the present in his hand, his face blank. "Aren't you going to open it?" She questioned, biting her lip with a mix of excitement and anxiety as he finally began to unwrap the present.

When Paul took all the wrapping paper off it revealed a small box which he then took the lid off of. It took Paul a few seconds to figure out what he was looking at, even though he was pretty sure it was some kind of poké ball.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked hopefully. "I wasn't sure what to give you for Christmas since I still don't know much about you except you like training and catching strong pokémon, so I thought maybe that would be a nice gift."

Paul examined the poké ball in his hand. "It's Master ball," He observed. It was real one too. Not a fake.

Dawn nodded energetically. "Yeah, it is! I bought it off this one guy on the street for one-hundred and fifty thousand dollars! It-it's not a fake is it? He said it's not, but I can't tell the difference between a real and a fake one… He also mentioned the ball is also capable of capturing legendaries such as Dialga and Palkia and the second least common poké ball out there after the GS Ball."

Paul shook his head. "No, it's not a fake. It's a real Master ball," He mumbled, still observing the ball as he turned it over in his hand. She paid that much money for him just for Christmas? It… was a considerate thought, buying him a Christmas gift.

"So… do you like it?" Dawn asked again, her eyes shining with hope.

"It's nice," He finally answered. He cleared his throat, noting in a much clearer voice, "I could catch some useful pokémon with this ball which I could then use against Cynthia."

Dawn's face immediately brightened once more, like switching on a lamp. "Well, I'm going to go make some dinner for us! Is there anything you want specifically?"

Paul shrugged. "Make whatever you want." He grumbled, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dawn questioned.

Paul shrugged. "Somewhere," He responded before shutting the door. Snowflakes as soft as cotton greeted him, landing in his hair and hitting him in the face.

Paul gazed solemnly into the sky which was filled with dove gray clouds, floating peacefully through the sky with tiny ice crystal flakes falling from them, covering the ground and buildings.

Paul looked at the Master ball in his hand, staring at it for a good minute before pocketing it once more. He exited the gate that guarded the apartments, walking randomly down the streets of Hearthome which were flanked with stores of all kinds.

He stopped for a second to gaze at the one bridal shop Dawn would be getting her wedding dress at along with her friend's bridesmaid dresses. After a second of staring at it, he kept on walking in silence, the city having a surprisingly tranquil atmosphere around.

Most of the stores were closed due to it being Christmas Day but as Paul turned another corner he spotted the same store he had bought Dawn's engagement ring at. The store was still open, one of the rare stores that was open on Christmas Day.

Paul walked into the store, the bitterness of the cold starting to get to him. As he passed a mirror he saw his face was flushed from the cold and his eyes looked distant. Paul shook his head, glancing at the jewelry.

What was he doing here? Paul did not know.

As Paul passed through the store his eyes suddenly locked with a necklace that caught his interest. The necklace was shaped like a cursive _D_, the D being made from diamonds that sparkled and glittered in the sun which was now in setting mode. An idea sparked inside Paul's mind at the sight of it.

"I must be going soft…" Paul grumbled as he glanced at the necklace.

10,000 pokéyens.

Not too bad of a price… Paul decided with a sigh, pulling out his wallet. There goes his money from that one weakling rich kid he fought today.

Oh well, I'm there's plenty of other weak rich kids that are dumb enough to challenge me, Paul reassured himself as he gave the clerk the right amount of money for the necklace.

"Would you like the necklace to be wrapped?" The brunette male questioned.

"Might as well," Paul said, waiting impatiently for the clerk to finish wrapping the gift so he could leave already.

The necklace which was placed in a crimson red velvet box now had a green bow with red polka dots placed on top of it.

"And since its Christmas today, we're having a special buy one-get one free sale today! Anybody who purchases a necklace today gets a free piplup charm bracelet to go with it!" The male chirped cheerfully, handing Paul the free bracelet. "Would you like me to wrap that too, sir?"

Paul glanced impatiently outside, the sun having just set, it now being twilight out. "No, I'll just go now. Thanks anyway." Paul replied as he pushed his way out the door.

It was still snowing out as he walked with a fast-pace back to the apartment he and Dawn shared. The wind had picked up and it was snowing heavily out now, snow being whipped in Paul's face. Paul growled, cursing the crappy weather.

It was dark out when Paul entered through the gate, barging into the house and slamming the door shut, locking it behind him so it wouldn't get blown open by the wind.

Dawn frowned as he walked in. He was red in the face from the cold with snow falling out of his hair and onto the light turquoise color rug.

The room smelled of gingerbread cookies from an air freshener Dawn had plugged in, and the apartment was warm from the heater, which was refreshing for Paul as he took off his jacket.

"Where did you go?" Dawn questioned, giggling as she stood on her toes to brush some snow out of Paul's hair. "I bet you froze your butt off, didn't you?" Dawn teased with a small smirk.

Paul grimaced slightly. "Here," He grunted, giving the blunette his last minute Christmas gift to her.

I'm definitely going soft, Paul thought grudgingly. If Dawn managed to guilt me into buying her a gift without even meaning or trying to.

Dawn looked genuinely surprised, but the surprise quickly transitioned into excitement as she stared at the small velvet box in her hand like a crazed sugar-hyped kid over chocolate. "Aw! You didn't have to go out and buy me a gift, Paul!"

Paul shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed that she knew where he had been now.

Dawn pulled open the velvet lid, gasping and her eyes literally stars at the sight of the diamond necklace. "Ooh! Jewelry!" Dawn carefully took the necklace out of the box, clasping the necklace behind her neck.

Dawn rushed to the bathroom, staring in awe at the mirror as she admired the necklace Paul had given her. As Dawn walked out of the bathroom, still admiring the diamond necklace, Dawn mused to Paul, "The sight of this necklace reminds me that I have to pay you sometime again soon."

Paul said nothing, just giving a small shrug.

Dawn smiled at him before staring at the diamond '_D'_ around her neck. I guess this is thanks for giving you that Master ball! Dawn thought happily, starting to hum some more Christmas tunes to herself.

Abruptly, Dawn stopped humming, a thought having flashed across her mind. I gave Paul a Master ball for a Christmas gift then Paul went and bought me a diamond necklace. Not only is that sort of out of character for him, it always seems like a… thing a couple would actually do…

Dawn shook her head. "Nah," Dawn whispered. "I'm just thinking too much into this!" Her humming started up again, but the thought still stayed in her mind.

* * *

_(Two Weeks Later)_

"Achoo!"

Paul groaned, harsh sunlight glaring back at him as he did. Violent coughing caused him to jerk awake, sitting upright in his bed now as he watched Dawn cough painfully in her arm.

"You really need to stop wearing such short skirts when it's below freezing out," Paul commented harshly, throwing the sheets off of him as he climbed out of bed.

Dawn's coughing began to die down. Dawn glared at Paul with watery eyes, yelling back at him in a croaky voice, "I'll wear what I want to Mr. Treat-Pokémon-Badly, whether it's a thousand degrees out or a thousand below zero!"

"And if you die from hyperthermia, you won't be able to blame me." Paul snapped back.

Dawn flinched but continued to glare at him. She was about to make a wry remark but was interrupted by more coughing.

"Uggh," She groaned, swallowing twice and then blinking until all the water was out of her eyes. "Stupid cold…" She muttered, climbing out of bed and making her way to the kitchen in her bubblegum pink shorts and oversized piplup shirt.

She opened up a cabinet, pulling out some medicine which she then poured into one of those small plastic cups. After filling a glass of water, Dawn gulped down the medicine, making a face at the medicine's horrible taste. Dawn had just finished the glass of water when Paul came into the kitchen, fully dressed.

Dawn's cheeks went warm as she stared at him. Damn it, why does he have to make me feel this way? Dawn asked herself, butterfrees starting to dance in her stomach. I'm supposed to be freakin' _over_ him!

Paul wore one of those black polo necks with pewter gray, slightly baggy pants.

I once thought turtlenecks were dorky, but when Paul is the one wearing them… well, Paul could make anything look hot as long as he's wearing it. End of story. Dawn thought sourly with a hint of amusement.

"I'm going out to train," Paul said gruffly, pulling on his usual jacket. "I'll be back around 3 o'clock maybe."

"What, not even a kiss?" Dawn asked sarcastically, grinning playfully. "Aren't you going to eat something before you go?"

"I'll go find a restaurant to eat at," Paul replied with a grimace, shutting the door behind him.

Dawn sighed, shaking her head scornfully. "Sometimes he makes me feel like a pig…" She mumbled, heading to her room and walking into her walk-in closet.

She switched on the light, skimming through her clothes for a suitable one to wear. "Nah, I wore that one last week…" Dawn mumbled to herself. "I wore that one two days ago, so no… Aha!"

Dawn smiled as she found her day's outfit.

Dawn headed to the bathroom to get dress, exiting about twenty minutes later, wearing a black halter neck with a pink mini-skirt, black socks pulled up to her knees. She pulled on some pink go-go boots and fastened the necklace Paul had given her two weeks before behind her neck. Lastly, she placed her signature gold clips in her hair and placed her white beanie with the pink poké ball logo on her head.

As Dawn examined herself once more in a mirror she realized how much the outfit reminded her of the outfit she use to wear when she traveled with Ash and Brock.

"Huh. Weird." Dawn muttered.

Dawn sighed, grabbing a granola bar for her to eat for breakfast. "I'm not much better than Paul," Dawn mused out loud. After another moment of silence and slicing boredom that could _kill_, Dawn checked her cell phone, checking a new text message she had gotten from Zoey.

_What are you doing right now?_ The text message read.

_Nothing._ Dawn texted back, taking a bite out of her granola bar. Not even ten seconds later Zoey replied back.

_let's go to tiffany's bridal._

"Hm…" Dawn thought this over.

Well, there's nothing to do here anyway other than watch Pachirisu run around and knock over and break more of my expensive objects, watch Mamoswine gobble up all of my poffins, or listen to Piplup yell at all my other pokémon just because they ran into him or something… Tiffany's Bridal or pokémon? Tiffany's Bridal or pokémon?

"Sorry guys, but I'm going out!" Dawn whispered, patting her poké balls.

_ok!_

Dawn snapped her phone shut. A moment later though she pulled the phone back out to send another quick text message to Zoey.

_meet you there._

She snapped her phone shut once more and stuck it in her back pocket, locking the apartment behind her as she headed out to _Tiffany's Bridal _that was only a mile away, which meant she would be there in about twenty minutes if she walked fast enough.

Luckily it was one of those warm winter days, so there was no need for a jacket this time. The sun warmed her back as she walked, and Dawn could hear eager children running all over the city, chasing each other and flying kites.

"Hey Zoe!" Dawn greeted the tomboy, jogging the last few feet until she stood in front of the bridal shop along with Zoey.

Zoey gave a nod. "Hey."

"Hey, instead of me trying on more wedding dresses, how about we go look for the bridesmaid dresses?" Dawn suggested as they walked into the store.

Zoey shrugged. "I don't see why not," She replied back. The door closed with another ding behind them. "So who are your bridesmaids going to be?"

"Well, Paul and I agreed—" Dawn started, only to be interrupted by Zoey.

"You two actually _agreed_ on something?"

"As I was saying," Dawn continued, shooting a glare at her red hair friend. "Paul and I both agreed on three bridesmaids and three groomsmen."

"What color are the wedding dresses going to be?" Zoey questioned, her eyes surveying a rack of red bridesmaid dresses, her eyes then trailing to some white color dresses.

"Pink."

Zoey's mouth gaped open like a goldfish, and she whipped around, startling the poor girl. "Pink?!?" Zoey cried, exasperated.

Dawn frowned, confusion clear on her features. "Yes… pink… I mean, pink _is_ my favorite color and all… Why? Is there a problem with that color?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, other than that I look _horrible_ in pink," Zoey's nose wrinkled up as she said this, as if she had just smelt something utterly disgusting. "No, there's not a problem."

Dawn smiled. "Don't be silly! You don't look horrible in pink at all! Actually, your short red hair would go perfectly with this one dress I saw a few days ago while I was here! Now, um… hm, where is it?"

Zoey looked absolutely horrified as Dawn picked out a pink dress from a rack with a V-shape neckline. The dress was of course, pink, a very light pink about the color of a rose. The dress had a white waist band around it where the lower half of the dress began to flow delicately down, made from some sort of delicate material like cotton or silk. The dress looked as if it would go to her ankles at least, which was a plus for Zoey.

"Well, I guess it's not too bad," Zoey admitted grudgingly. She sighed, rubbing her temples with her fingers. "But still… _pink?_"

"Quit complaining Zoey, you're going to help me find bridesmaid dresses for May and Misty now," Dawn rolled her eyes as Zoey gave another muted sigh, a playful smile playing on the Master Coordinator's lips. "And we still have to look for the high heels for the dress, and the accessories to go with the dress…"

"Lets just get this over with," Zoey sighed, starting to rub her temples once more, shuffling through the many racks of pink dresses, cringing at some that were overly frilly and plain _girly._

"This would be a good dress for May, don't you think?" Dawn held up a backless pink dress with straps that were supposed to tie behind the neck. This dress had no band around the waist and did not flow as elegantly as Zoey's dress. This dress looked like it was made from a stiffer material than Zoey's dress and wasn't nearly as long too.

"It's a little revealing…" Zoey murmured. "I think she would look a little better in a dress with a waist band."

Dawn thought this over, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth once. "Yeah, you're right." Dawn agreed, placing the dress back on the shelf. She returned to her dress-searching once more, but turned back to Zoey a few seconds after. "You think a halter dress will look good on May, right?"

Zoey nodded. "Yeah… How about you find a dress for her that is just like the one you showed me before but with a waist band." After a thoughtful pause she added, "And is longer."

"Got it."

There was more silence minus the ruffling of dresses as the two searched the racks of dresses, moving and pushing them around, once in a while taking one off to examine it, only to place it back where it was.

"Aha! I found the perfect dress for May!" Dawn chirped cheerfully, pulling a rose pink halter dress with a white waist band that went down a little below the knee off of the rack. It was just like the one Zoey had suggested.

Zoey nodded in approval, giving a small smile at the gleeful look Dawn currently wore.

"Time to look for Misty's now!"

_--(Three Hours Later)--_

While Dawn and Zoey hadn't found a dress that they both agreed would look best on Misty, the two coordinators had found some footwear and other accessories for the wedding. Dawn had purchased both Zoey's and May's bridesmaid dress, a pair of matching pink high heels with a wooden platform and a white bow in the middle for Zoey, two pink bows and one pink headband.

The two were now heading their separate ways, Dawn heading for her own apartment while Zoey headed to a different apartment called the 'Hearthome Apartments' where she currently lives alone.

"Okay!" Dawn whisper-chirped to herself. "I got two out of three bridesmaid dresses, one pair of high heels and their hair accessories!" Dawn placed a finger to her chin, looking thoughtfully up at the sky as she talked to herself. "Now a few other things I need for the wedding is—_OOF!_"

Dawn stumbled back, holding her throbbing head as she did so. She grimaced slightly, thinking drily to herself,_ it's been a while since I actually ran into somebody._

"I'm so sorry!" Dawn started to apologize, a sweat drop sliding down the side of her face. "I wasn't watching where I was going! I'll be careful nex… Ash?"

"Oh! Hey Dawn! I didn't expect to actually _run _into you!" He joked with an amused grin, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chimed in.

"Oh, hey Ash… Pikachu…" She tilted her head to the side, a frown present on her face. "It's nice to see you two… but what are you _doing_ here?"

"Remember when I called a few weeks ago?" Ash asked the blunette, a wry grin slowly starting to form on his childish features. "After, um, I heard you and a _certain somebody _got engaged…"

"Oh right!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully, beaming as she asked, "What were you and Paul talking about anyway?"

"So you and Paul, my rival from Sinnoh a.k.a. the Paul who released Chimchar and released any pokémon he deemed as weak, are engaged?"

Dawn sweat dropped, uncertainty starting to fill her as she stuttered, "Y-yeah…".

Ash raised both eyebrows, blinking twice before he turned away, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, lets just hope Paul had warmed up some since then! Certainly he must have if he's engaged to a warm-hearted, optimistic girl like you, Dawn." Ash smiled as he said this.

Dawn felt her heart flutter at this thought, her cheeks going warm as an image of her and Paul filled her mind, Paul holding her in a warm embrace as her face was snuggled into his chest. Dawn shook this thought from her mind quickly after realizing what she was thinking.

"Hey, is that a diamond necklace?" Ash questioned, interrupting her thoughts.

A small smile graced Dawn's lips as she gave a small nod. "Uh-huh! Paul gave it to me as a Christmas gift!" _Of course, it was probably only because I gave him a Master ball…_

Dawn chose not to let this thought dampen her spirit, since even if it was just because she bought him a Master ball, he had still had the courtesy to buy her something. And that was enough to keep her happy.

Again, surprise gripped Ash's features. "Really…" He mumbled, his features softening as he dazed thoughtfully up into the sky. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts, suggesting sunnily, "Hey, maybe you and Paul could go hang out with Brock and I on Saturday!"

Dawn stopped in her tracks. "Brock is here too?"

"Of course! You see… after I found out you and my _rival_ were engaged, I told Brock who just couldn't believe his ears! After I showed him that magazine that had a picture of Paul on one knee proposing to you, Brock was absolutely astonished to say the least! And then after talking about this with Misty and a few other people, Brock suggested we go down here to Sinnoh to visit you Dawn and your new fiancé and congratulate you two and all! Also so we could have our own little 'reunion' with you two!" Ash took in a big gulp of air after he finished his exhausting explanation, then letting out the huge breath of air with a relieved sigh.

"And that's why I just so happened to bump into you today, Dawn!" Ash finished with a grin.

Dawn blinked, her cheeks painted pink from embarrassment, yet at the same time, with gratitude and pride. "Wow, I never knew you and Brock were such gossip queens!" Dawn joked with a chuckle.

Ash frowned as he said this. "We're not…" He muttered. "We were just surprise, that's all, and we wanted to help spread the news."

"Um… anyway," Dawn said, clearing her throat awkwardly. "Do you think you could ask Misty if she would like to be one of my bridesmaids?"

"Oh! You could ask her anytime you want!" Ash told the blunette. "She came down with Brock and I! She said she's going to stay behind though when-slash-if we have our little 'reunion'…" Ash stared expectantly at Dawn as he said this.

"Oh! Of course! Paul and I would love to hang out with you two Saturday!" Dawn exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the fact that Paul really wouldn't exactly be pleased with her agreeing to hang out with his 'annoying rival' and 'the breeder'. "What time should we meet?"

"Oh… say, um, around one, two-ish maybe?"

"Sure! Sure!" Dawn agreed happily. "I'll see you and Brock there later this week then!" Dawn waved good-bye. "I have to go now, so bye!"

Ash gave a small wave too, his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. "Yeah, see ya!"

---

Dawn grinned as she heard a door shut, signaling that Paul was home from his daily pokémon training. Dawn entered the living room, her smile widening as she spotted her plum hair fiancé.

"Hey, you'll never guess who I ran into this morning!"

Paul raised an eyebrow at the blunette, remarking in a some-what scalding voice, "And when you say _ran_ into somebody, assuming it is a somebody, I take it you literally ran into them."

There was a barely audible growl from Dawn's throat. "Just try to guess who I'm talking about, Paul." Dawn replied sourly, her eyebrows furrowing together, crossing her arms in front of her as she pouted at the man.

_I'm not that much a klutz am I? I mean, really, the last person I ran into was Paul and that was… _Dawn gave a silent 'oh'. _Apparantly I am a klutz who runs into everybody, in his point of view anyway, considering I _literally_ ran into him twice. _Dawn sweat dropped as she thought about this.

"It's not that childhood friend of yours, Kenny, was it?"

Dawn shook her head, allowing herself a small smirk. "Nope… try again!"

Paul scowled at her. "Honestly, I don't give a damn who the hell you ran into this time, so either tell me who you ran into or I'm leaving."

"Okay, fine!" Dawn huffed, uncrossing her arms. "I ran into Ash!" She announced cheerfully, feeling strangely more cheerful at the disbelieving look Paul gave her.

"You're kidding me. You told me he was in Kanto," Paul stated coldly, glaring at the blunette, as if daring her to correct him.

Dawn shook her head. "He has a house there," She told him in a voice as sweet as sugar. "But it doesn't mean he can't visit old friends and _old rivals _once in a while." She emphasized the words 'old' and 'rivals'.

Paul still didn't look as if he believed a word she said.

"Ash also invited us to hang out with him and Brock Saturday, sort of like a reunion," She continued, "And I told him we would love to come!"

"You better not be serious." Paul mumbled, his eyes suddenly very distant, and he wore a look of utter distaste on his features as he recalled the arguments he an his dense-headed rival use to get into.

Dawn smirked. "I _am_ serious."

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to be seeing Ash and Brock again after five years of not seeing them!" Dawn chattered enthusiastically to Paul who just nodded his head, not even listening to the blunette who was chatting non-stop to him.

"I mean, yeah, I did see Ash the other day, but I only got to talked to him for what? Two minutes? I mean, I haven't seen Ash, not counting the other day, since I was like fifteen. Same goes for Brock." Dawn continued vivaciously as she worked in front of a mirror, placing her hair in it's usual style before slipping in the gold clips. "So, how do I look?"

Paul turned his head slightly to see what the girl was wearing. She wore a midnight blue button up shirt that was a tad bit darker than her own hair with ruffles lining around the buttons and a white undershirt underneath. Along with that she wore short (of course) blue jean shorts with white ankle-high socks and sneakers that matched her shirt. Along with that she wore her signature gold clips minus the usual white beanie that was in her hair.

She always asked him how she looked before she went out someplace. Ignoring her or pretending to hear her did no good. She also knew when he was actually looking at her or not, so just grumbling "fine" does no good.

"You look fine…" Paul mumbled, tearing his eyes away from her. He was not looking forward to their reunion with Ash and Brock. Heck, if he was being honest with himself, he would rather go to Hell and meet the devil than attend the 'reunion', but sadly, he didn't have a choice with Dawn around. "Now stop fussing over your damn looks, and lets go so we can get this over with."

Dawn smiled in satisfaction at that. "Good! Now lets go-o-o! And no need to worry so much Paul, you're going to be fine!" Dawn reassured him. "It's not like Ash and Brock are going to make a big deal just being we are 'engaged'."

Paul said nothing, just grudgingly tagging along behind her with his usual scowl on his face. He stopped abruptly after exiting the door though, a frosty wind tugging on his purple locks. He glanced at his blue-hair fiancée once more.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why did you stop?" Dawn questioned.

After staring at her for another ten seconds and turning his head away, Paul ordered coldly, "Go put on a coat or something."

Dawn raised both eyebrows. "Huh? Why? I don't need a coat, I'm fine with what I'm wearing right now."

Paul turned back to her, setting a cold glare at her that sent a shiver down Dawn's spine. "You're wearing practically _nothing_. It's supposed to snow today according to the weatherman."

"The weatherman could be wrong," Dawn pouted. A smirk graced her features as she decided to poke fun at Paul. "Gee Paul, since when did you start caring about me?"

"I don't," Paul stated blandly. "I just don't want you to get sick."

Dawn scoffed, crossing her arms as she muttered, "Yeah, that's not caring…"

Paul rolled his eyes. "I don't want you getting sick so you don't catch the flu and give it to me." Paul once more ordered, "Now go put on a coat, or a sweater at least."

"I'm not going to get sic—" Dawn was interrupted as she started violently coughing, her eyes starting to sting and water as she coughed painfully into her shoulder.

_Oh fate, why must you out to prove me wrong? _Dawn asked herself glumly.

As soon as she finished her coughing spell, Paul ordered once more and for the final time: "Go put on a jacket or a sweater. Now."

Dawn sniffed, grudgingly walking back into their apartment, slamming the door behind her. About a minute or two later, Dawn walked right back out, now wearing a white sweat jacket that was zipped up only halfway.

Although Paul still wasn't quite satisfied with what she was wearing for the cold weather, he decided to let it be.

As they both climbed into the car, slamming the car doors shut behind them, and after starting the car's ignition, Paul turned back to Dawn. "Where are we supposed to meet them?"

"Well, I was talking to Ash and Brock about this yesterday on the phone," Dawn started. "And Ash thought it would be a good idea to go to that one ice cream shop here in Hearthome first and then go to the park!"

"Why an _ice cream _shop?" Paul grumbled moodily. "Why would the idiot want to go get an ice cream when it's cold enough to snow today?"

"Hey, you know you like ice cream," Dawn teased good-willingly. "Now quit complaining. I'll pay for all the ice creams you plan on buying if you would like."

"As if," He scoffed, his scowl deepening. "You're not paying for anything as long as we're with your _friends_." He spat out the word 'friends' as if he had just tasted something foul.

Dawn frowned, puffing out her cheeks as she started gazing out the window. "Jerk…" She muttered.

As soon as Paul parked the car in front of Hearthome's tiny ice cream shop and the two climbed out of the car, Dawn made a grab for Paul's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snarled, pulling his hand out of her reach.

Dawn flinched at his tone of voice, but made another grab for his hand, but of course, just like before, he pulled his hand away as she did.

Dawn glared at him, saying determinely to him as she made yet another grab for his hand, "Paul, Ash and Brock believe we're a couple. Couples hold hands. Now quit being an ass and let me--"

"Couples don't need to hold hands twenty four-seven," He replied coldly back, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Dawn scowled after him. "Well, if you're going to be Mr. _Prude-_Ass, at least stop scowling and look as if being with me isn't like getting your limbs slice off."

"And what if I don't?" Paul responded mockingly.

"Easy: I'll be the bitch, but _you _will be the dog." Dawn smirked at the sentence, proud with coming up with such a good comeback. And even though Paul wouldn't say it, Paul was slightly impressed by the witty remark. Of course, it didn't stop him from scowling.

"Lets just go already."

---

"No, no… I want chocolate! No, wait! Mint! Yeah, mint! OH, WAIT, NO--!"

"Would you make up your mind already?!" The irritated girl with straw-color hair who was suppose to be giving Ash his ice cream snapped at the raven-hair man, holding a silver scoop dangerously in her hand as her irritation for the dense-man increased.

"Err…" Ash sweat dropped. "Are we allowed to have triple scoops?"

"Yes!" The girl spat, still glaring at the man with piercing forest green eyes.

"Really?" Ash chirped. "Okay, I know what I want! A chocolate, mint and strawberry scoop! --No, wait, do you have cookie dough—"

"Hey, Ash! Brock!" Dawn yelled as she entered the small ice cream shop, the door _ding!-_ing behind her as she entered, nearly hitting an irritated Paul in the face. "Oops, sorry _Paul-ie!_"

Ash and Brock exchanged surprised glances at the nickname 'Paul-ie'.

The counter clerk was very much relieved though as she scooped Ash's triple cone ice cream, grateful for the distraction. "Here's your cone," The girl sighed as she handed Ash the ice cream layered with three different flavors of ice cream.

"Aw… I wanted to get a cookie dough scoop…" Ash grumbled to himself before licking the first scoop of ice cream that was a strawberry flavor.

"Hey Paul! Long time, no see!" Ash greeted the lavender hair man with his usual goofy grin.

Paul just grunted, looking as annoyed as he always does.

"Hey, Paul, I'll go get us a sherbet ice cream, alright?" Dawn turned to Paul, waiting for his reply.

"Fine." He agreed.

"So I take it you two will be sharing your cone?" Paul turned questioningly towards the oldest man of the group, the no-longer womanizing breeder, Brock.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, glancing suspiciously at the man.

Brock cocked his head, his forehead wrinkling. "Well, you two are a couple, and Dawn did say she will be buying you two a sherbet cone… So I took it you two would be sharing it?"

"Oh, of course!" A flustered Dawn exclaimed, her face a bright pink. "U-um, o-one sherbet cone with two scoops, please!"

"Of course." The counter clerk replied, fulfilling the blunette's order. After Paul paid for the ice cream the group of four left, on their way to the Hearthome park.

"So, how have been Paul?" Brock asked sincerely, quickly licking the vanilla cone he had gotten that was drenched in chocolate syrup.

"Fine." He grunted.

"So, what suddenly made you fall in love with Dawn, our fabulous blue-hair coordinating friend here, hm, Paul?" Ash questioned eagerly, deciding that this would be the perfect revenge for all those times Paul defeated him in a battle.

_Because of course, Paul would not like to be put on the spotlight with such a question…_

**(Paul's POV)**

"So, what suddenly made you fall in love with Dawn, how fabulous blue-hair coordinating friend here, hm, Paul?"

I froze at that question, feeling my face heat up a couple of degrees. I peeked a glance Ash's way, and just like I suspected, the idiot was grinning. It was a grin though that just said "Ha! Revenge is so sweet!".

I was not going to let the idiot get the satisfaction of me stumbling over my words, nor was I going to humiliate myself by making up some icky mushy-gushy story about something that isn't even real.

"How is that any of your concern?" I growled.

"Touchy," Ash mumbled to himself, taking another lick at his ice cream. "Well, I do think it is to my concern some considering Dawn is a friend of mine. A _close_ friend too, mind you. So I think I deserve to have some light shed on my previous question, Paul."

"I don't see how so," I replied in a snarky tone. "It's not like I'm raping her or anything, idiot." I regretted saying that sentence as soon as it escaped my mouth. It was mainly though because they may be thinking I was actually having _sex_ with her or something (when I obviously wasn't).

The fact that Dawn dropped our ice cream cone didn't make the possible though any better either in the view of Ash and Brock.

"Oops…" Dawn muttered, biting her thumbnail nervously as she stared at the melting rainbow colored ice cream which was starting to slide down the pavement and into a pothole.

"Um, l-lets just move on and pretend I never dropped mine and Paul's cone." Dawn stammered with a small laugh, making a grab for my hand. I stuck my hand back in my coat's pockets as she did. Of course, a hurt frown began to appear on Dawn's face.

I turned my head away, pretending to be obvlivious to her sad frown. The breeder, Brock, I think that is his name, didn't notice that I pulled my hand away from hers, but of course, the idiot did see this. He frowned along with his blue-hair friend.

It was difficult to explain, but the thought of showing any concern or care for my rival's friend in front of my rival just… _bugged_ me. It was like showing him my weakness, something I rarely ever show. And showing a weakness in front of Ash was like giving him the opportunity for a blow, just like in a pokémon battle. If don't have the right defense, or I don't play my cards right, and I'll just be asking Ash to take down my pokémon with a single blow.

"Um… hey, Paul, do you think it would be alright if Ash was one of your groomsmen?" She batted her eyelashes at me, flashing me one of those cute (no, wait, scratch that. I did not say cute, you just have bad hearing, okay?), charming smiles.

My eyebrows furrowed together. "I already agreed to let Kenny and that green-hair guy that is your friend's boyfriend be one of my groomsmen, and now you want me to let Ash be one?" I scoffed at this.

"Hey, I don't see anything wrong with me being one of your groomsmen!" Ash replied, hurt clear in his voice. How pathetic.

"C'mon! Pleeeeeaaase Paul?" She clung onto my arm, making me slow my pace. I turned towards her and regretted doing so immediately as my throat dried. Damn her. And damn whoever created that puppy-dog look!

"Fine. He can be one of my groomsmen," I grumbled, turning away. My cheeks were slightly warm, meaning I was probably blushing. Hopefully it was a barely visible one so nobody would notice, and if they did, hopefully they would assume it was from the chilly weather.

I said Ash was pathetic, but really…

_I'm_ pathetic.

I let her get her way because she believes she can get whatever she wants with that stupid puppy-dog look. It's not always going to work. Trust me, someday it won't… Mock my words.

We finally reached the Hearthome park.

A flat area of grass stretched out in front of us, in the middle of the large area of the moist grass was a large fountain shaped like a magikarp that was sprouting water from it's mouth, two benches and a few picnic tables on the far side of the park for anybody who would be eating lunch.

"Lets go over to the tables so we can eat our ice cream!" Ash chirped, already making his way to the tables.

"Race you there Ash!" Dawn yelled as she raced to the picnic tables, her blue hair blowing behind her.

"Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Ash whined, frowning at the girl as she waved at them from the picnic tables, jumping up and down gleefully. "I call a do-over!" Ash shouted after her, glaring at the blunette who just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

I smirked in amusement. "Somebody's a sore loser." I taunted, making my way calmly to the tables along with Brock who chuckled, taking another lick at his cone.

"Hey Paaaauuul-iiiie!" Dawn called over to me, linking her arms with mine. I growled from annoyance.

"What?" I asked coldly.

For a brief second another flicker of hurt was reflected in her eyes, but she quickly shook her head, continuing chirpily, "Lets go get another ice cream cone! I saw one of those ice cream stands over their--ACHOO!"

I grimaced as she let out a huge sneeze followed by more sneezes. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"

"And then you wonder why I tell you to wear more than those short skirts you wear," I commented wryly.

Dawn glared at me through watery red eyes, and was about to make a sharp remark but was cut off my more sneezing followed by some coughing.

Sighing, I shrugged off my jacket before placing it on her shoulders.

"Th-thanks…" She sniffled, gladly sticking her arms through the arm soles and then zipping the jacket up all the way. I noticed she was still shivering though.

Brock smirked knowingly at this gesture while Ash still looked worried and unconvinced as he pulled Dawn to the side.

"Hey, may I talk to you for a second?" Ash whispered.

"Sure," She replied, followed by a few sniffles as she followed Ash.

I glanced suspiciously after them but made no remark.

---

"What is it Ash?" Dawn asked, hugging Paul's jacket closer to her. Despite the fact that she was now wearing two jackets, it still wasn't enough to keep the cold out.

Ash looked uncertain, sheepishly scratching the back of his head as he took another swift lick from the top of his ice cream. It appeared he wasn't sure how to begin.

Finally he said, "Are you sure you want to marry Paul?"

Dawn blinked, shocked at this question. Anger quickly replaced that shock though as she glared at the raven hair man. "Of course I'm sure, Ash! Why would I not be?"

Dawn was shocked as she spoke those words and not because of the anger translated into the words that was like a smack to the face. She was just surprised at how defensive she was being. And she wasn't even _pretending _either!

Ash looked dumbfounded. "Well, Paul… he just seems so," Ash screwed his face up as he searched for the right word. _"Indifferent."_

"So? He's always indifferent!" Dawn defended, crossing her arms in front of her, blowing at a lock of hair that fell on her forehead.

"Yeah, I know, but… I dunno, I just expected him to be different now since you are his… fiancée now. I guess I was wrong though," Ash admitted sheepishly. "Paul is still Paul. I suppose he does care for you though, or he wouldn't have proposed to you. He just doesn't let anybody see that he cares for you."

_Oh, how I wish that was true, Ash_… Dawn thought sadly to herself. Wait - what am I _thinking?!_ I DO NOT wish that was true!

Dawn just shrugged. "Yeah, he's still the same old Paul…" Dawn mumbled. "But he's also different too. He's not the same person we knew back in Sinnoh when he was your rival, Ash, but he's still the same person. Just changed."

"You two are like complete opposites though," Ash commented, his usual sheepish grin having returned. "You are like the summer in your relationship with him while he's the winter."

"Interesting comparison." Dawn mused, teasingly poking her friend in the chest. "Now c'mon! Lets get back to Paul and Brock!"

"Race you!" Ash yelled, running off at full speed, some of his ice cream falling and dripping onto the grass.

Dawn giggled. "You're on, Ash!" She called after him. His previous words still echoed in her mind though.

_"You are like the summer in your relationship with him while he's the winter."_

---

"What were you two talking about?" Paul asked suspiciously as he spotted Dawn and Ash coming - or _racing_ - back. He narrowed his eyes, his eyes hardening into a glare at the smirk that was on Ash's face as he skidded to a stop.

"Jealous are we, Paul?" Ash teased, finishing off the last of his ice cream cone in one big gulp before folding his arms behind his head.

Paul scoffed. "Jealous of you? I don't think so." Paul growled, grabbing Dawn's hand and pulling her closer to him as if to prove that she was his (as far as they are suppose to know), continuing to glare at his rival.

"Hm… Interesting…" Brock mumbled, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. His lips upturned into a small smirk. "Very interesting." _This appears to be a new side of_ _Paul…_

"You are so jealous, Paul." Ash stated smugly.

Paul growled, snarling, "Am not."

* * *

_Woot! A day early! (I usally finish the new chapters Sunday night, don't I? So yeah, I'm a day early! Yay! xD) So, the usual, tell me in a review what you thought about this chapter and stuff... yeah... Longest chapter yet, so hopefully you were satisfied. Also sorry for any mistakes since I'm not the best at catching mistakes. xD; (I read right over them; yep). Well, nothing else to say, but:_

_Review, and let me know whether you thought Paul was ooc or not, whether you liked it or not, etc etc, etc. Seriously though, let me know if you think Paul is ever getting _too_ out of character. xD;_


	9. Lost in Fakeality

**Chapter Nine: Lost in Fake-ality**

A girl with flowing blue hair that fell in majestic curls that danced in the wind walked down the aisle, in the most beautiful wedding dress ever. In her hands were pearl white roses, and the bride's face was covered by a veil that hung from a diamond tiara. The wedding gown's train trailed after the bride and slow, harmonious music played in the background. Cherry blossom petals scattered the ground as she walked.

Her groom was waiting, lilac color hair touching his shoulders and a black tuxedo. A small smirk upturned his lips at the sight of his beautiful bride, his cheeks a barely visible blush. The bride glanced shyly down, a small smile forming on her delicate features.

The wedding was being held outside and it was winter. Fluffy snowflakes fell from the sky, kissing her bare skin. A shiver went down her spine as she and her groom joined hands, their fingers intertwining. The snowflakes made the scene even more beautiful, and the bride swore it was Heaven.

Everything was perfect. Everything was _beautiful_. The seconds they stared lovingly into each other's eyes were blissful, and her heart pounded against her ribcage, shrieking it's joy as their lips touched.

Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-THUMP! _Thump!_

Her eyes fluttered open, her sight a colorful fuzzy blur.

Just a dream.

She sighed softly to herself, inhaling Paul's musky scent as he slept silently beside her. A realistic dream. It had felt so real. She had _felt _the _magic_ in the dream. The dream… it was beautiful… she didn't ever want to forget a dream so blissful.

It was then Dawn noticed that Paul's arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him as he slept. Naturally, her face heated up and turned a very bright pink. He was warm though.

Dawn glanced out the window where small snowflakes danced and kissed the ground, covering it in a cold cloak that left most of Hearthome white.

Sighing softly once more, a small smile upturning her lips as she snuggled herself closer to Paul's bare chest, letting his warmth lull her into another dream…

It was past ten when she woke up again, and she was freezing! She pulled the covers closer to her, unconsciously reaching out in front of her in hopes Paul would be there to be her little blanket. She sighed. He was gone.

Reluctantly, she shoved the covers off of her and searched through her drawers for an outfit to wear. After about two minutes of searching, (would have been longer, but she was freezing her butt off) she finally pulled on a black skirt with some ruffles on it, black tights with her strawberry red snow boots. On her upper-half she wore a red button up shirt with an upturned collar over a white undershirt and her usual triangular gold clips and beanie.

Dawn admired herself in the mirror for another ten seconds before winking at herself and walking out of the bathroom. She giggled at self-conceitedness as she walked into the kitchen. She immediately noticed the kitchen - and the rest of her apartment - were empty, no sign of Paul.

"Huh. Where did Paul go?" Dawn questioned herself as she picked up her strawberry chocolate cell phone and dialed Zoey's number.

No answer.

Next she called May.

Again, no answer.

Misty was next, with the same result.

"Where the heck is everybody?!" Dawn screamed at nobody in particular as she threw her cell phone down, huffing as she sat down on the couch, crossing her arms angrily.

After a minute of silence Dawn picked her cell phone back up and decided to dial Paul's number, just to see if he would pick up. If he does pick up, at least she'll have somebody to talk to.

Dawn grinned as Paul actually answered his cell phone.

"_**Call me back later. I'm about to be interviewed."**_ With that said, he hung up, the other line now being filled with a long, drawling _beeeeeeeeeeeep!_

He… he hung up on her!

WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS HANGING UP ON ME!?!?!

Dawn was about to angrily call him back, already punching numbers in (_literally_) but then stopped, remembering that he said he was about to be interviewed.

Oh right!

She forgot that he told her yesterday he was being interviewed!

Wait, how come he's always getting interviewed, but I'm not? Dawn thought with a pout. He's not the only 'famous' person! But then again… he is on the verge of becoming Champion…

The blunette grabbed the remote and switched on the television. She flipped through the channels until she came to the channel that had the talk show that Paul was being interviewed at.

'The Rocket' was what the talk show was called. It was a very popular talk show that was hosted by a married couple named Jessie and James something who has a Meowth that supposedly 'talks'. Which is really strange – back when she was ten she and her friends, Ash and Brock always use to run into a trio of thieves that called themselves "Team Rocket" and actually had a talking Meo—Wait! Hold it!

Dawn blinked numerous times at the television. No way. That… could it really be? T-team R-Rocket?! AND WITH A TALK SHOW?! No. _Way._

"Well, I guess even criminals have to make something of their life sometime…" Dawn mumbled thoughtfully to herself.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Anybody home?" A familiar voice yelled from outside, continuing to knock loudly on the door. Was that Reggie's voice she just heard? Sure enough, when she opened the door, there was Paul's older ponytail-ed brother with a grin brightening his entire face.

"Oh good! So you're watching Paul's interview too!" Reggie chirped as he pushed past the blunette and into the living room. "Great! We can watch my brother's interview together then!"

"Reggie? What are you doing here?" The blunette questioned. "And how did enter the apartment when there's a gate…?"

"The gate is broken," Reggie asked simply. "And I figured you'll probably be watching Paul's interview today just like I planned too, so I figured, hey! I might as well keep my brother's fiancée company if we're going to be watching the same thing!"

"Oh okay. What is this interview going to be about anyway?" Dawn queried as she entered the kitchen, coming out with two jelly donuts in separate plates. "Donut?"

"Sure! Thanks!" The breeder chirped. "And the interview is mainly going to be about his pokémon training and stuff like that, but part of the interview is going to be about his engagement to you too since you're a pretty famous couple here in Sinnoh."

Dawn's face warmed at this sentence. "Yeah," she giggled. "I guess we are a pretty famous couple, aren't we?"

"Totally! Hey, look it's starting!"

"_Hey! I recognize you!"_ Jessie exclaimed cheerfully as she pointed a finger at Paul. _"You're the rude twerp that the other twerps and the blue-hair twerpette ran into once in a while!"_

"_Oh yes! I remember you too!"_ James added in quickly. _"Hey, so the rude twerp and the twerpette are engaged? Who would have known! So when did you two hit if off? You two certainly seemed like an unlikely couple back when we were still a group of low-life thieves."_

"_We should interview the twerpette next,"_ Jessie noted thoughtfully. _"Whatever, forget about the pokémon battles, I wanna hear how you and the twerpette got together! Now spill it, Twerp! I'm a sucker for a sappy love story!"_

Paul glared at the red head for a few moments before asking coldly, _"Is this necessary?"_

"_Yes, it is necessary!" _Jessie snapped.

"_Calm down, Jess, we did say this was going to be an interview dedicated mostly to his battling skills and stuff,"_ James sweat dropped as he laid a hand on his steaming wife.

"_But I want my sappy love story!" _She whined, pouting as she crossed her arms in front of her red pantsuit stubbornly. She sighed, before waving her hands. _"Fine! Very well! Let the twerp have his 'battling interview'. I'm going to be back, I have to make a phone call."_

"So how are you and Paul doing with your engagement?" Reggie questioned as he turned towards the blunette with a kind smile. "Like do you two know when you're getting married?"

"Oh! We already decided on that!" Dawn announced with a grin. "June 28th because I remembered that as being the day I watched my first gym battle which was against Paul and Roark. I also remembered I got mad at him for forgetting my name too!"

Reggie nodded. "Well, Paul knows your name now doesn't he? Or else you two probably wouldn't even be together, hahaha… Now that I think about it, I think I remember Paul commenting one time while I was talking to him over the videophone about 'a blunette trying to claw his face off' or something like that."

Dawn blinked in surprise. A small grin spread across her face. "He actually mentioned you?"

"Well, once in a while he would mention about battling Ash again and of course, being the curious older brother I am, kindly asked him what else happened. He actually sounded quite amused by how angry you got at him for simply forgetting your name." Reggie chuckled.

"Well, I--" Dawn stopped, realizing her cell phone was vibrating noisily on the table she had left it on. "Wait one second." She flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"_**Hello to you too twerpette." **_A voice greeted on the other end. A familiar voice. A voice she had heard less than two minutes before.

"Jessie?!" Dawn exclaimed after a few moments.

"_**Yes, it's me,"**_ Jessie sighed. _**"Anyway, as you may or may not know, the rude twerp, or your boyfriend as you know him as, is on mine and Jame's talk show 'The Rocket' and **_—_**"**_

"Well, first off he's actually my fiancé, not my boyfriend," Dawn corrected with an eye roll. "And second, I already know. I remember you trying to get a 'sappy love story' out of him."

"_**Listen don't turn into Rude Twerpette just because you're the rude twerp's wife-to-be or whatever," **_Jessie snapped into the phone. _**"Besides, I don't have time for your attitude! There was a reason I called you in case you didn't know!"**_

"And what was that reason?" Dawn asked calmly, her voice flat and emotionless as she examined her fingernail, stifling a fake yawn for effect.

"_**Little Miss Goody Two-Shoes…!" **_Jessie huffed on the other end._** "Okay, listen, here's the deal: I want you to make a 'guest appearance' on mine and James talk show while the other twerp is yapping about his battles and all that other junk nobody cares about."**_

Dawn blinked. "Really? B-but why?"

"_**For one, I don't feel like listening to the twerp—"**_ "He has a name you know!" _**"Oh whatever! I don't feel like listening to **_**Paul**_**talk about pokémon battles the whole show. That's just boring. That's why I want you to make a guest appearance." **_After a moment pause she added. _**"All I know is that a Tom Cruise better not happen when you show up…"**_

"Oh don't worry it won't…" Dawn muttered to herself.

"_**Hm?"**_

"Nothing! Nothing… Okay, I'll come. Hey, would it be okay if Reggie, Paul's brother, comes too?"

"_**Listen Twerp, I don't care who comes just as long as YOU come!" **_Jessie snapped irritably, her patience wearing off.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh! Grouchy are we?" Dawn said sarcastically. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." Dawn hung up with a slightly irritated sigh. "How can James put up with her…?"

"Who was that on the phone?" Reggie questioned, still watching his brother's interview.

Dawn smiled. "You never guess who!" She exclaimed. "Jessie! The Jessie from the talk show we're watching right now! She called me and told me she would like me to guest appearance in the middle of Paul's interview! Like, a little surprise for him!" She giggled.

"Really?" Reggie laughed. "Oh, won't Paul be surprised to see you? I'll bet he'll be happy to see you though once the shock wears off."

"Heheheh… um, yeah." Dawn muttered uncertainly. I doubt he'll be happy to see me, she thought with a shrug. But oh well! He'll get over it eventually!

"Do you need a ride? I know where they do their episodes so I could drive you there," Reggie volunteered. "It's in Hearthome too, so it should be a less than five minutes drive.

"Sure! Thanks Reggie!"

---

"You know what kid," Dawn could hear Jessie say to Paul as she and Reggie entered "The Rocket's" studio. "Your strength and skill for battle could have come in handy for Team Rocket when they were still an organization. Of course, we are no longer part of that group of thieves and low-lives, I'm just saying. But here's a trivia question for you and everybody else to ponder their little butts off about: if you _were_ a part of Team Rocket, would Team Rocket have succeeded in capturing all the legendaries and such?"

"Mmmm! These cookies are delish!" James said with a mouth full of cookies, cookie crumbs dribbling down his chin. "Somebody praise that one twerp-chef out there for his cooking! These are the most delicious cookies ever!"

Paul's nose wrinkled as he watched the man begin to devour another plate of cookies.

"Don't mind him," Jessie said. "James is just sugar high, that's all. Okay, now have everybody thought about that question I just asked? Well, I can tell you if this twerp--I mean Paul, was a member of Team rocket, Team Rocket in fact would have succ--Aha! Finally you're here!"

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Who's here?"

Jessie smirked, laughing deviously as she replied, "Oh! Just your little girlfriend! Bring her in, boys!"

"_Hey!" _A familiar voice yelled. _"Get your hands off of me!" _SMACK!!

"Freaking perverts…" Dawn muttered, dusting herself off. "Stupid boys… think they're so tough…"

Jessie sighed. "And they are suppose to be my bodyguards?" Jessie muttered. "They got their ass kicked by a twerpette! Oh well…" She turned back to her interviewee who looked flabbergasted at the sight of Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, a scowl present on his face.

Dawn decided to ignore his attitude, smiling a sugar-sweet smiled as she replied honestly, "Jessie asked me to be here!"

"And you agreed to come?" He growled, glaring the blunette.

"Yes, I did," She managed to say between clenched teeth, starting to become annoyed by Paul and his attitude. "I wasn't going to be rude and decline."

"Yes, yes, yes. Now shut your pie holes already," Jessie said quickly, waving a hand. Now tell me… how _did_ you two become a couple? Help me out here, I mean, I hardly ever saw you two interact back when girlie here was traveling with that twerp with the pikachu we were always after. So tell me, how did you two become a _couple_?"

Dawn shrugged. "Our relationship sort of kicked off sort of after I stopped traveling with Ash… sort of…" She lied sheepishly. "Um… I mean, we sort of— _became_ friends, I guess. And then soon enough we in a relationship…?"

Jessie stared blankly at her. "Okay… Lets just skip the 'how it all began' crap… lets get into the juicy stuff next!" Her blue eyes began to glint mischievously. "Okay, James, Meowth! Lets pressure the rude twerp since the twerpette obviously has no idea what she's talking about!"

"Okay!" Jessie shouted, pounding her fist on the desk she was sitting at. "So, we all know you two love birds are getting married, but do you two ever plan to have children?"

"Meowth! Answer the question!" Paul raised an eyebrow, sweat dropping, as the furry cat held up a hand of sharp claws to his face.

"Children…?" He muttered. He cleared his throat, hoping the question would just pass by.

Dawn began nibbling on a chocolate chip cookie from the batch of cookies James was still eating off of.

"Yes, do you two plan to have children after you two are married?" Jessie drawled with a sigh. "Or do you two plan on having a head start with the children before you get married?"

Paul's eyes widened slightly at the ex-Rocket's member suggestion. Dawn's eyes widened along with his, swallowing the cookie she was eating the wrong way, beginning to cough some as she choked.

"H-head st-start?" Dawn stammered, laughing nervously as she scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "Oh no… Paul and I are clean in that category… hahaha… we plan to wait until we're actually _married_ before we even _think_ of having children. Right, Paul?" She elbowed him, continuing to laugh sheepishly, her face bright red.

He grunted in agreement.

"Well, if you two were to have children, what would you want them to look like? Or what do you think they would look like?" James questioned next.

"Hm…" Dawn put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. She smiled, a fluffy feeling filling her chest as she imagined her and Paul with a daughter and a son. "I think a daughter with Paul's hair color would be the cutest!" Dawn gushed.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the blunette. "You're actually thinking about this?" He whispered in annoyance and disbelief.

She shrugged. "So why not?" She chirped. "I think a son that looks like Paul but with my hair color would be adorable too!" She giggled. "If I did have a son that looked like that, I would call him My Little Blueberry!"

"My Little Blueberry?" Paul asked. "What kind of nickname is that? That name reminds me of Strawberry Shortcake." He cringed as he said this.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together, her lower lip sticking out. "A cute nickname! Besides, if _you_ had blue hair like me I would call you My Little Blueberry, too!" She giggled at the disgusted look Paul gave her as she declared this.

"Maybe instead I should call you My Little Plumcake," Dawn teased good-willingly, giggling as Paul shot a glare at her.

"And maybe I should call you Bad Nicknamer," Paul replied back with a slight smirk.

"Hey! My nicknames are creative!" Dawn whined, punching him in the shoulder. "I take that back. You're grape-head now."

"Grape-head?"

"Yes, Grape-head…you okay with that, Grape-head?" She smirked as he scowled, growling under his breath.

"Troublesome girl…" Paul muttered under his breath.

"Love Birds…" Jessie, James and Meowth said in unision, rolling their eyes.

* * *

"Wow, that was the most…" Reggie chuckled. "Just the craziest talk show I have ever seen! You two were so hilarious up there! Bickering about practically every small little thing!"

Dawn sighed, frowning as she stared out the car's window. She watched snowflakes fall outside, kissing the car window. "Yeah…" Dawn muttered.

A few minutes later Reggie reached Dawn's and Paul's destination: the Platinum Apartments buildings.

"Thanks for the ride home, Reggie!" Dawn thanked the older brother, waving goodbye as she watched Reggie back of the apartment's parking lot, waving cheerfully from inside the warm car.

A frosty wind tugged at Dawn's hair as the two made their way to their apartment door. Paul was silent the whole time as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

What's with him? Dawn wondered. After a while she shrugged. She glanced at the clock. Three o'clock.

"Wow! The interview was _that _long?" Dawn exclaimed under her breath.

Dawn glanced up as she heard Paul enter the living room. "I'm going out to train…" Paul grunted before slamming the door shut.

"Okay…bye then, I guess…" She mumbled with a sigh. She flopped down onto their couch, switching on the TV to a coordinating channel she could watch.

A few hours later Dawn turned off the TV, sighing irritably as she flopped face down into the couch, burying her face in a pillow. "There's nothing to do…" Dawn muttered to herself. She stood up again. "Maybe I could call Zoey or Amy…" She glanced up at the clock, eyebrows furrowing together as she saw it was nine thirty.

No… it's too late to call Zoey now to go to Tiffany's Bridal with me, Dawn thought grouchily.

After another sigh, Dawn glanced outside the window where cold snow still fell continuously outside. Dawn shivered as she watched the snow fall, turning the city outside white. Goosebumps went up and down Dawn's arms and legs.

"I'll go take a shower to go warm myself up…" Dawn decided after a moment.

---

After unlocking the front door and entering the apartment, Paul glanced around, seeing if Dawn was still home. There was no sigh of her.

"I guess she went to Zoey's…" Paul muttered, taking off his gloves and tossing them onto a nearby couch. Next his jacket was off which joined his mittens.

"Might as well get ready for bed…" Paul muttered, taking off his black shirt and tossing it into the laundry basket. Paul went over to the bathroom's door, not noticing the light that shone from under it, and finding it unlocked, open the door.

As Paul opened the door he was greeted by the fog of fruity perfumes that came from inside the small room, overwhelming his senses as he entered. What the—?

Paul nearly choked at the sight of Dawn. "Huh?" Paul's face reddened as the blunette turned towards him, startled by the sight of him. "P-Paul?"

Paul's blush deepened as he saw what she was wearing. Although everything was covered that needs to be covered, the girl still wore barely anything. She was currently wearing only her usual over-sized pink piplup shirt over white panties which her shirt only partly covered. Her hair was still wet from her shower, clinging to her shirt and skin.

It must have been all the perfumes that she had sprayed in the bathroom that was making him suddenly feel… feel… He couldn't say it. He _wouldn't_ say it. But as he stared at her small figure, feeling overwhelmed by the cloud of perfume hovering in the air, he suddenly felt… _attracted_ to her.

"Sorry…" He muttered, quickly shutting the door behind him.

He couldn't possibly feel that way… no, not attracted to her… No, no, no… Impossible. He was not going to suddenly be attracted to her because he had seen her in practically nothing but an over-sized piplup shirt! No, no, no! He was _not_ like that!

He was not a pervert…

Paul's face was still hot as he remembered Dawn in the bathroom. Her flabbergasted face as he _accidentally _walked in on her still dressing, the shirt that clung to her skin, her small hourglass figure…

Paul's face heated up some more as he heard the bathroom door creaked open and then shut gently closed. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep as he heard the quiet thuds of Dawn's feet as she entered the bedroom. She entered the bed next to him. He could feel her gaze on his back for a few moments.

"Paul?"

His body tensed but he continued to pretend he was asleep.

"Paul?" She asked again. More silence. "…Paul?"

He sighed, turning to face her. "What?"

She bit her lower lip. "I forgive you." She whispered quietly, a pale blush on her cheeks. "I know you walked in on me by accident. I forgot to lock the door behind me, so it's not your fault…"

Paul stayed silence for a few more minutes. "Hn." He grunted finally, heaving another muted sigh. He turned back over, muttering, "Alright…"

He relaxed some as he heard her climb under the covers. Even so the image of Dawn still lingered in his mind…

* * *

Snowflakes danced in a white blur outside the window, covering the pavement and treetops and rooftops of Hearthome city. Dawn smiled at the sight. The blunette currently wore a red and white sweater with a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and an eggshell white skirt. In her hair she wore her signature beanie and pink triangular clips.

"Winter is so pretty…" Dawn whispered, her blue eyes glowing as she watched the snow fall. She turned to her fiancé and saw that he too was staring out the winter, but with a rather uninterested expression on his face.

Dawn and Paul were on the couch, staring out the window and watching the snow together, holding hands for the satisfaction of their guests, the wonderful Ash Ketchum and his sensational girlfriend, Misty Waterflower.

"Snow looks so much prettier up here in Sinnoh," Misty commented from where she was seated. "But then again, poor Cerulean City hardly ever gets snow." Dawn nodded dreamily, continuing to stare out the window. "Anyway… how are things for the wedding going Dawn?"

Dawn's face lit up at this question. She turned to Misty, replying cheerfully, "It's going great so far! Paul and I already got the date of the wedding planned out! Which is going to be June 28th," Dawn added before any of the two could ask. "We also have the priest, the wedding colors which are going to be blue and purple to match our hair color," Dawn giggled as she said this, her cheeks warming up some. "And in a week we're going to be checking out this one place called 'Enchanted Garden' which I heard is suppose to be this one beautiful place where weddings are held! I heard the place is near a river and a waterfall and there's butterfrees and everything!"

Dawn's eyes literally shone as she imagined the place. "It'll be a perfect place for a wedding!"

"Oh, I could just imagine it now!" Ash chimed in, standing up with a fist. "Hohoho, I could just imagine you two getting married there! Butterfrees dancing around you two with a waterfall flowing majestically in the background! I bet it's the wedding _Paul _always wanted!" Ash emphasized Paul's name, his eyes beginning to flare with a malicious fire.

Paul turned his head a few degrees to glare at him, shooting him a dirty look. "And I imagine the wedding you always dreamed of included thousands of wild pikachu roaming around the place, as obsessed as you are with that starter of yours."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu defended, jumping off his trainer's shoulder, his red cheeks starting to spark.

"I'm not scared of a runty little mouse like you," Paul retorted back at the electric mouse.

"Hey!" Dawn gently smacked his arm. "Quit being rude Paul! Ash was only kidding! It wasn't like he was serious or anything."

Paul snorted.

Dawn glared, tearing her hand from his. She stood up, placing both hands on her hips. "What is with you? You are offended so easily!"

Paul wanted to laugh out loud. "_I_'m offended easily? Look in the mirror, lady." He sneered back.

Dawn's face went red at this remark. "What is that suppose to mean?!?!" She shrieked.

"What do you think it means?" Paul retorted.

Misty sweat dropped as she listened to the two begin to bicker to each other about God-knows-what. "Wow, those two aren't even tied the knot yet, and already they are fighting like a married couple." She then added teasingly, "They sound sort of like us, don't they Ash?"

Ash nodded, chuckling softly. "Yeah…they do… _except _Dawn is missing the mallet. Hey, Dawn!" The blunette stopped yelling at Paul for a brief moment to stare questioningly at Ash.

"What is it Ash?" She asked, slightly annoyed at Ash for interrupting her yelling at Paul.

"You should get a mallet! That way you can 'keep Paul in order' when he gets you mad!" Ash laughed at the nasty look Paul gave him for that remark.

"Ooh! That's a brilliant idea, Ash!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Don't get ideas," Paul growled at the blunette, turning his cold glare on the girl. Paul rolled his eyes as Dawn playfully stuck his tongue out at him, turning his glare back on Ash as he said in a voice as cold as winter, "And who do you think you are telling her she should get a mallet to 'keep me in order'?" He scoffed.

Ash's glare matched the purple hair man's glare. "Well, excuse me for having a sense of humor!" He snapped back.

"Oh, it figures!" Dawn exclaimed with a scoff. "Whenever me and Paul aren't fighting it's Paul and _Ash_!"

"Feeling threatened, are you?" Misty giggled.

Dawn's face reddened. "I'm not jealous of Ash…!" She muttered, frowning and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You know what, how about we have another pokémon battle!" Ash suggested in the heat of the argument he and Paul were having, his hands on the red and white capsules clipped to his belt. "Right here and now! Well, maybe not here since this is your apartment and all…"

"Bring it on. I bet I can still cream your ass in a battle," Paul responded back coolly, a slight smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. "We'll have the battle outside in the apartment's battle field. It can be three-on-three, no switching pokémon."

"Oh great," Misty muttered.

"Not this again," Dawn agreed with a sigh. Dawn's face lit up as an idea popped into her mind. "Hey Misty, would you like to come to that one wedding place with me? I still have to choose a dress for you since you're to be one of my bridesmaid, and I need your opinion on this one dress I'm considering getting…"

"Sure! I would love to come with you!" Misty agreed cheerfully. "I mean, as much I like watching Ash battle, I'm kind of getting sick of watching Ash battle Paul again and again."

"Haha, yeah, totally!" Dawn nodded. "Hey! Paul! Ash! Me and Misty are going to be gone for a while at that one place for wedding gowns, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, have fun…" Ash muttered, still glaring challengingly at Paul.

Paul just grunted in response.

"Boys…" Dawn muttered with a disappointed sigh. "They will never learn."

---

"Oh! You're back already?" Paris asked as the two walked through the door. "Hey!" She greeted Misty who she hadn't met before, a kind smile on her features like always.

"Yeah," Dawn said. "I was going to show Misty the wedding gown I'm considering buying… First we have to find her the perfect bridesmaid dress though."

"What color are the dresses suppose to be anyway?" Misty questioned, referring to Dawn's bridesmaid dresses.

"Pink. Like a rose pink." Dawn replied, leading the carrot top to the section of the store with pink dresses.

"Well, at least it's a color that'll go nicely with my hair color," Misty muttered thoughtfully. "Okay! So which one should I get?" She held up two different dresses, examining them.

One was a strapless pink dress with a white waist band (Dawn noticed most of the pink dresses had white waist bands) where the bottom half of the dress began to flow in soft ruffles, falling in about three layers.

Misty cringed at that one, pushing it to the "discard" side of an empty rack..

The second dress wasn't as bad, being a backless halter top that tied behind the neck and went to Misty's knee when she put it in front of her in front of a mirror.

"Hmm…" Misty turned from side to side, sighing as she too pushed this dress to the discard side of the rack.

"How about this one?" Misty cringed at a frilly light pink dress with spaghetti straps, ruffles running down the top-half.

"No ruffles please." Misty said with another cringe.

"Aw, but ruffles are pretty!" Dawn said with a giggle, pouting at her friend. After looking at the dress one ore time though Dawn admitted the dress did look pretty cheesy. She placed it in the discard rack with the other two dresses. "Actually, the wedding gown I'm thinking of getting his ruffles on it!" Dawn told the carrot top who just nodded.

"Mhm…" Dress after dress, Misty rejected the frilly pink dresses that she found, cringing at one that looked as if some kindergartener had just poured glitter all over it and was made out of some sleek material.

Paris examined the two thoughtfully as they checked out the dresses. "Ooh! I got dress that would look perfect on you!" Paris exclaimed suddenly, quickly searching through the racks and picking out this one small pink dress.

"You should try it on! See how it looks on you!" Paris exclaimed excitedly, handing the pink dress to the carrot top and ushering her to the changing room.

"Um, alright. I guess it won't hurt to try it on…" Misty muttered.

About five minutes later Misty emerged from the dressing room, wearing the same pink dress Paris had given her.

"Oh! You look amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "That is definitely the dress you're getting!"

"Yes! You look gorgeous!" Paris agreed. "Try modeling in it! Turn! Turn!"

Misty blushed, flustered by the comments. She did as Paris suggested, turning in the dress. The carrot top wore a knee-length rose pink dress with thin straps. Like the previous dresses the dress had a white waist band, but this one also had a white bow on it.

"You look cute!" Dawn squealed.

Misty's blush deepened. Finally she stammered, "Y-yeah… So, after I change and purchase this since you all think this looks magnificent on me, you try on that one wedding for me, okay Dawn?"

"Okay!" Dawn chirped. "Can you go get the wedding gown for me Paris?"

"Of course!" She said, scurrying off to go get the dress, a small bounce to her steps.

Just as Misty finished taking off her dress and putting on her normal clothing which consisted of a yellow hoodie and powder blue shorts, Paris returned, with the wedding gown in its case.

Misty is just as bad as I am with choosing clothing to wear for winter days, and yet she doesn't have Ash nagging her twenty four-seven on the clothes she wears, Dawn thought a bit enviously.

"Here you go, Dawn!" Paris handed her the dress, careful not to let it drag or even touch the ground.

"Thanks!" Dawn said kindly, smiling as she entered the dressing room Misty just got out of. After a few minutes of putting on the gown and zipping it up, she exited the dressing room. A gasp could be heard from Misty as she saw Dawn, and the blunette's face instantly warmed.

"Wow…" Misty breathed, her eyes wide. "Dawn…you look…wow."

Dawn's face turned an ever bright red. She laughed nervously, flustered as she told the carrot top, "That's the exact same reaction I got from May when I walked out in this dress! So… um, h-how is it?"

"All I can say is…" Misty whispered. "Is I hope I look as fantastic as you will on my wedding day if you decide to wear that dress."

Dawn smiled at the comment.

She turned in the dress, facing a large, body-size mirror that was on the stage, next to the dressing room. She smiled at her reflection. A blue hair girl stared back at her, wearing a dress similar to the one she was wearing a few weeks ago, back when it was Christmas Day.

The dress was a beautiful gown that was as white as the snow that was still falling outside. Real diamonds glinted between layers that fell in delicate ruffles, flowing to the ground like a waterfall in a train that trailed behind her. The sleeves fell down her shoulder to show off her collar bone just like the other dress, and rhinestones decorated the front rather than sequins though. Other than the ruffles and the rhinestones, this gown was just as beautiful and fairytale like as the dress she had tried on during Christmas Day. She was also still wearing the diamond D-shaped necklace that had been a Christmas gift from Paul.

This is definitely the gown I'm wearing, Dawn thought with a grin.

Breathless… a goddess… she'll be the bride to take everybody's breath away, the bride to have everybody on the edge of their seat. She'll be a breath-taking sight. A breath-taking _goddess_. A princess, a goddess and much more. Everything a bride should be on the day of her wedding. _Beautiful and gorgeous._

"Paris, I have decided this will be the wedding gown I'm going to purchase," Dawn announced quietly, her head still filled with dreams that was yet to become a reality.

Breath-taking. Stunning. Amazing. Beautiful. A goddess that was to walk the earth…

* * *

"How was your battle, boys?" Misty asked as the two walked into the apartment's battle field which was just a grassy area where trainers could battle or train their pokémon, the area separated from the rest of the apartments. Snow kissed their skin as they walked.

"We tied." Paul admitted gruffly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So how did your two's shopping for wedding gowns and such?" Ash questioned as Misty walked up to him.

"Perfect!" Dawn exclaimed with a wide smile. "I chose my wedding gown today! Plus I found Misty's dress for the wedding!"

"That's good."

"Yeah, totall--ACHOO!" A huge sneeze interrupted Dawn mid-sentence.

Paul sighed irritably. "You better not be coming down sick," He said impatiently.

Dawn sniffed. "I'm not sick…yet. Besides, if I do end up sick, it'll probably just be a simple cold." Paul rolled his eyes and Dawn sighed. "You are so hard to figure out…" She muttered.

"How exactly?" Paul asked flatly.

"Well, first off, you don't want me to get sick, but you say it's because you don't want me getting you sick," Dawn started to explain, rocking back and forth in the white snow boots she wore. "And not because you—"

"Oh! Paul and his excuses," Ash snorted. "He's worse than me when I'm trying to avoid doing any of the chores Misty tells me to do with excuses."

"Actually you are ten times worse at excuses," Misty butted in, glaring suspiciously at Ash. She then turned to Dawn with a smile, "But it doesn't matter how bad his excuses are! As soon as Mr. Mallet comes out Ash does everything I tell him to do!"

Misty grinned triumphantly and Ash pouted. Dawn giggled and Paul scowled.

"Heehee… somebody's grumpy!" Dawn said with a giggle, pinching Paul's cheeks playfully. He smacked her hand away, his scowl deepening.

"Would you stop." He asked gruffly. Or demanded more like it.

"Why?" She asked cutely, batting her eyelashes innocently, giggling once more as Paul shot her a death glare.

SPLAT!!

"What the—" Paul's eyebrows furrowed together, annoyed and taken off-guard as something wet and _cold_ hit him right in the chest. The same thing hit him in the chest again and he glowered as he realized it was Dawn who was throwing snowballs at him. Paul barely managed to dodge a third snowball which hurled right past him.

"You wanna play at that game…" Paul growled, scooping up a handful of snow and smashing it together until it was a ball shape. He hurled it right at the blunette who wasn't fast enough to miss a freezing blow to her arm.

"Ow! Hey! That hurts!" She whined.

Paul smirked. He easily dodged a weakly thrown snowball from the blunette. After making another snowball he threw the ball once more at Dawn which hit her this time in the leg. And her legs were bare, which meant Dawn's legs were now ten times more freezing than before.

"That's it!" Dawn yelled, scooping handfuls and handfuls of snow and throwing it at the lavender-hair man who easily dodged, only hitting him once out of the ten snowballs she threw.

"That's the best you got?" Paul taunted.

"GAHHHHHRR!" Dawn shrieked, running straight at him and tackling him to the ground, managing to knock him down into the snow. A flurry of powdery snow flew up in the air in a white mist. She scooped up a handful of snow and after standing up, threw it at Paul's face. Paul spat, making a face as he spit out cold snow.

"Ha! Take that!" Dawn yelled triumphantly, striking a victory pose.

"Hmph. Oh yeah," Paul challenged with a glare. He grabbed her leg and jerked her towards himself, causing her to trip and fall into the snow which was a good few inches deep by now. She now lay face-first in the snow next to Paul.

"MMMPPHHH!" Dawn shrieked, standing up quickly and spitting out snow that had gotten into her mouth, jumping up and down as she tried to warm herself.

"You jerk!" She yelled, shoving him as he dusted snow off of his lilac and coal gray jacket.

"You asked for it," He grumbled with the slightest of smirks.

Misty giggled from the sidelines. "Aww, aren't they the cutest couple ever?" She gushed, her face in dreamy mode as she sighed dreamily.

Meanwhile, Ash frowned, his eyebrows furrowed together. "I feel…disturbed." Ash admitted with a shiver. "I mean were Dawn and Paul just… _playing in the snow together?!?!_ Okay, I knew they were a couple but oh god! I could just never, no matter hard I try, NEVER have imagined Paul like, like, how he just was! He's just too…too…" Ash groaned, struggling to come up with the right word for what he was talking about.

Misty giggled again. "Well, like they say… 'Under the cloak of Winter lies a miracle.'"

* * *

_OKAY I AM SO MAD RIGHT NOW! T.T I CORRECTED THIS WHOLE CHAPTER AND THEN WHEN I PRESSED 'SAVE' I HAD TO FREAKING LOG IN! GAAHHHRRR! DX [/end rant]_

_Heehee… I made Dawn and Paul play in the snow together. X33 So, that last line, 'Under the cloak of Winter lies a miracle'. I would also like to credit _**Besanii-Chan **_for suggesting using that line since it had to do with winter. (Gave me an awesome excuse to make Paul OOC-ish for a little while and have Dawn tackle him in the snow xD) And yes, I decided to have Team Rocket have a talk show called the 'The Rocket'. :P It's fun getting Team Rocket involved in the Dawn and Paul zany-ness. Sighhhh, and only four more chapters. I have to get this story's plot on a move…_

_Also this will be the last chapter minus maybe the beginning of the next chapter that it will be Winter out. It'll be spring next chapter. xD" Now… reviewers get cookies. Your options for cookies are chocolate chip, sugar and peanut butter. Pick wisely, you only get one. (: (…xD) Oh! And if you haven't already, vote on my new poll!_


	10. Reawakened Feelings

**Chapter Ten: Reawakened Feelings**

"Dear Diary…" Dawn mumbled as she scrawled the two words in pink glittery ink in-between two pink lines in her diary. She skipped a line and indented. "We are going to that 'Enchanted Gardens' wedding place today…" Dawn scrawled the words in her fancy cursive writing, growling lowly under her breath as a bump in the road messed up her neat writing some. "The place is suppose to be near Mount Coronet, near—"

"Do you mind not talking out loud to yourself as I drive?" Paul snapped at the blunette who glared at him in response, closing her diary with a "HUMPH!" and then locking it, pocketing the key in her pocket.

"Fine. I won't say anything at all!" She grumbled, now glaring out the window with one cheek puffed out.

"That won't last long…" Paul remarked quietly under his breath. Luckily, Dawn either didn't hear him or decided to just ignore the comment.

Soon enough minutes passed by and Dawn started to squirm in her seat, heaving a muted sigh as she shifted in her seat. After another minute of staring out the window Dawn turned her gaze to Paul who was currently concentrating on driving.

Dawn blinked, tearing her gaze away from Paul, shaking her head with disapproval at herself. After a moment though she found herself staring at the plum-hair man again.

"Hey… Paul?"

"What?" He grunted.

Dawn hesitated, and then shook her head slowly. "Never mind… you'll probably just get mad at me for asking." She mumbled, fixing her stare out the window once more.

Paul glanced at Dawn from the corner of his eyes for a few seconds before turning back to the road. "What were you going to ask me?" he demanded after a moment, glancing suspiciously at the blunette for another few seconds.

Once more, Dawn hesitated before asking timidly, "Are you…" She scratched the back of her head sheepishly, her cheeks going hot in embarrassment. "Are you hetero or homo?" She finally asked, part of her praying Paul wouldn't get what she was trying to ask and just forget about her question.

Paul appeared shocked and somewhat startled by the question. He quickly regained his composure though. "Are you asking if I'm…?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly, twirling a strand of blue hair around her fingers. She shrugged, saying honestly, "Well… I was just wondering. I mean… I've never really seen you… you know, act attracted to women so I was just wondering if maybe you're actually…?"

Paul felt the back of his neck begin to burn from embarrassment and he scowled. "You seriously expect me to answer this?"

"Well, I don't see it as being that big of a deal…" She mumbled. "Are you bi?" She glanced curiously at him, her blue eyes wide and curious as she waited for him to respond.

Paul's grip on the steering wheel tightened. A brief flashback of when he had walked in on Dawn in the bathroom entered his mind, making him feel hot and prickly.

"If you don't want me to know, it's okay… I'm not going to judge you though if you are a homo or bisexual…" She murmured, gazing back out the window.

Paul mentally sighed. Great, now she probably thinks I'm into guys or something. After heaving another irritated and muted sigh, Paul finally muttered, "Hetero…"

"Hm?" She glanced back at him. "What did you say?"

"Hetero…" Paul growled, still hot from embarrassment. "I'm heterosexual, okay? I'm into girls, not guys. I'm _straight_."

Dawn smiled at this knowledge. "Really? Does that mean you have a crush on some girl or something?" She teased, poking him in the shoulder.

"I just said I'm straight, I never said I had a crush on anybody or anything," Paul growled, making a sharp turn to the left.

"Ow!" Dawn pouted as she rubbed a bump that was starting to form on her head from hitting the window when Paul made that sharp turn. "Well, you must have had a crush on some girl sometime or felt some kind of attraction to them at least once since you claim to be heterosexual…"

"Well, even if I did I don't see how that is any of your business," Paul snapped back.

"Humph! Somebody's Mr. Grouchy!" Dawn muttered under her breath, glowering out the window with her chin resting on her hand, her elbow propped up.

"And somebody can't mind their own business," Paul retorted back.

"I knew I shouldn't have bought that up!" Dawn grumbled. "What's with you being so defensive? Gosh, you are just so—! Hey, why did you stop?"

Paul rolled his eyes. "We're at that one wedding place you wanted to check out, idiot."

Dawn's face turned a very light pink out of embarrassment and anger. "Rude inconsiderate jerk!" She huffed under her breath. "He thinks he's so—!" Her grumbling died down some as she followed Paul grudgingly up a small hill and towards a two-story building where the owner of 'Enchanted Gardens' both lived and ran her wedding place business.

The two stopped in front of a wooden door that was painted white. After some hesitation, Dawn knocked loudly on the door, a frosty breeze tugging on her blue locks. Moments later, the door unlocked and slowly began to open, revealing a lady in her mid-twenties with mousy brown hair that was placed in a neat, elegant bun and bottle green eyes.

"Oh! Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. "You must be Dawn and Paul! The two who were coming to see this place today?" She asked, barely able to keep her excitement and enthusiasm under control as she joined the two outside. After all, who wouldn't be excited when the biggest celebrity couple in Sinnoh could possibly be holding their wedding ceremony at their business place?

"Yep; we're them!"

"Great! I'm Chanel Lobelia, but you can just call me Chanel!" She introduced herself, shaking both their hands firmly, the big smile plastered on her face seemingly permanent.

"Nice to meet you, Chanel." Dawn said kindly, grabbing Paul's hand and intertwining their fingers together. Paul just nodded in acknowledgment.

"Would you two like a tour? Or you could go look around for your self if you want." Chanel told them, gesturing to a garden filled with white and pink flowers. "We have well-kept gardens, a river, ponds and even a waterfall. And much more too that can make your wedding day just that much more magical!"

"Hm… I guess Paul and I will go give our own selves a tour." Dawn replied after a moment of consideration. Her eyes trailed along the river, her eyes lighting up as she spotted the waterfall in the distant. She squeezed Paul's hand even more tightly, suppressing a squeal at the sight.

Paul flinched, growling just audibly under his breath while glaring daggers at the blunette who continued to stare obliviously at the clear waterfall that sparkled in the dim sunlight.

"Okay! Have fun!" Chanel chirped. "Let me know if you have any questions or anything, alright?"

"Sure… no prob…" Dawn murmured, dragging Paul along the river's side. "Oh! Isn't the waterfall beautiful?" In front of the waterfall there was a beautiful white wedding pedestal and a matching arch. "Oh! It would be so romantic getting married in front of a waterfall! Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Paul mumbled. "But in case you forgot… _it's not like this wedding should even be meaningful for us at all. _We're only getting married for each others benefit, not because we actually think we're meant for each other." Paul whispered harshly to the girl next to him.

Dawn pouted. "So? It's still meaningful to _me! _I mean, this is going to be my first wedding! So much stuff is going to happen on the day of our wedding! I don't care if our relationship is a fake, the wedding is still real!" Dawn exclaimed to Paul in a hush voice.

Paul rolled his eyes, heaving a muted sigh.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together. "You don't have a romantic bone in your body, do you?" She asked. "Hmm…" Dawn tilted her head to the side in confusion as a thought popped into her mind. "Hey, what are we going to do on our honeymoon? Like on the night of our wedding?"

Paul stopped dead in his tracks. His mind began to spin as he thought about this, images from when he walked in on Dawn while she was still dressing reentering his mind. He fiercely shook the images away.

"Well, we're not going to be 'reproducing' if that was what you wondering," Paul retorted back, feeling the back of his neck grow hot at the thought.

Dawn's cheeks blazed with embarrassment. "Well, I wasn't thinking we would!" She spat back, feeling her grip on Paul's hand tighten as she fought back emotions which expanded in her chest. "I was just… well, wondering, we still have to have a honeymoon! Like… where are we going?"

Paul gazed at the peaceful clear water that flowed beneath him as he thought. "I think the Resort, Fighting or Survival Area would be a good place to go." He said after a moment. _It could also help improve my pokémon's strength in battle with all the strong pokémon in those areas…_

Dawn nearly tripped over nothing at Paul's response. "The Resort Area?! The Fighting Area?! _And the Survival Area?!_ Is battling all you can think of?! I freakin' swear!I was right on when I said you didn't have a romantic bone in your body!"

Paul scowled. "Well, can you think of anything better?" He snapped back.

"Of course I can!" Dawn said. "Like…we can spend our night in the suite that is near Lake Valor and is on the outskirts of Pastoria City. Then after that we could go to an island like… New Moon or Full Moon Island. Oh! And then we could also visit Floaroma Town!"

Paul sighed, grumbling under his breath, "Yeah and we do absolutely nothing for two weeks…"

"Quit complaining!" Dawn smacked his arm playfully, a small smile gracing her lips while her ocean blue eyes glimmered with happiness. "I just know this wedding is going to be amazing!" Her eyes lit up again at the sight of movement in a pond.

"Aww! Look at all the luvdiscs, Paul!" Dawn squealed, pointing to small pond with two pink heart-shaped fish swimming in the clean pond water. The fish swam around inside, chasing each other playfully.

With another giggle and one last glance at the playful fish, she dragged Paul over to another pond with another pair of luvdiscs in them. Water lilies floated in the pond just like the last one.

"Polyyyy!" Dawn shrieked, startled as a frog with a curled hair on top of it's head and rosy pink cheeks jumped on top of on a lily pad in the pond.

"Hm. It's a politoed." Paul observed. Dawn frowned at the pokémon. After a while though she smiled, reaching out to pet it.

"AHH!" She shrieked again as it jumped in the air, nearly knocking Dawn over as it jumped over her head.

Paul chuckled at the terrified look on Dawn's face. "You're scared of a politoed?"

"I-I'm not scared of it!" Dawn defended. "I-it just startled me! That's all!" She replied, puffing out her cheeks in embarrassment. This earned another chuckle from Paul.

"Jerk… Aw! Look!" Dawn's attention was completely diverted at the sight of two butterfrees dancing in the sky, right above their heads. They twirled, circling each other and making cute little sounds toward each other. "This place is _amazing!_"

Dawn's eyes widened, another small smile tugging on her lips at the sight of two cherry blossom trees. Pink delicate petals from the tree which decorated the stone path that led to the wedding pedestal and arch which also led straight to the silent waterfall.

Dawn's eyes glittered some more as she looked around the place once more. "This place… is amazing… I want to get married here." Dawn breathed. She felt her chest expand with joy to the point she felt as if she was going to explode with happiness.

"Fine… if you want…" Paul grumbled reluctantly. The place wasn't too bad, he admitted to himself. It definitely looked like the perfect place for every girl's fantasy wedding, and maybe if we were lucky it wouldn't be too expensive…

"Hm?" Dawn looked up into the dove gray sky that was lined with periwinkle and gold rays as the sun got ready to set. Fluffy snowflakes began to fall from the sky. Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out to catch the small fluffy snowflakes.

"I would be careful," Paul warned with a slight smirk. "Or your tongue may freeze off."

Dawn immediately stuck her small tongue back in her mouth, turning back to Paul with shock eyes. "Really?!" She cried in astonishment. She eyed the plum hair man suspiciously. "No way! My tongue freezing off? Not possible!"

Paul shrugged, continuing wryly, "Snow freezes and then fall, I don't see why your tongue can't freeze and fall off."

"Liar." Dawn huffed. Even so, she didn't dare stick her tongue out again just in case.

Paul chuckled, noticing this.

"Ooh! Going to the Orange Islands would be a great honeymoon place too!" Dawn exclaimed suddenly, her eyes as bright as daylight again. "I heard there's this one place at the Orange Islands that has _pink_ pokémon!"

"I'm guessing you're talking about Pinkan Island," Paul grumbled. "We aren't going to go see every attraction in the world on our honeymoon."

"I know," Dawn pouted. "I was just saying… it would be a good place to spend s few days of our honeymoon at…"

"But if we are going to Pinkan Island," Paul started, cringing slightly at the thought of _pink _pokémon that aren't naturally that color. "We aren't going to New Moon or Full Moon Island."

"You're a real bummer," Dawn told the lavender hair man, her lower lip sticking out in a pout.

"And you're a spoiled brat," Paul replied calmly back.

"I'm not a spoiled brat!" Dawn shrieked. "You're the spoiled brat, Mr. Too-good-to-remember-my-name!"

Paul's lips curled up in a slight smirk. "You're still holding a grudge over me forgetting your name in the Oreburgh gym?" Paul questioned with an arrogant smirk.

Dawn pouted, kicking up powdery snow with her white boots. "I'm never going to forget it!" She declared, letting out a small huff of air.

Soon eough though, after her anger at Paul wore off, she began to swing their hands in the air, humming a soft tune to herself as she smiled at the sight of all the winter flowers.

"Hey, what kind of flowers should we have at our wedding?" She queried, her optimistic grin back on her face. "I think having white flowers would be really pretty! Or maybe a light pink! What do you think?"

Paul sighed. This girl was impossible to keep down for too long…

Meanwhile, Chanel smiled from faraway as she watched the couple who were holding hands, the vibrant blunette talking enthusiastically to her calm, stone-faced fiancé.

"I'll go see how they are doing in about ten minutes…" Chanel decided, walking back to her office/house.

"What kind of wedding cake should we have? I think we should maybe have a cake with three tiers. What do you think?" Dawn asked.

Paul sighed, grumbling to the blunette, "Three tiers sounds just fine."

"What color should the cake be though?" Dawn continued to question Paul, not even watching where she was going. Her eyes were as bright as the night's stars as she imagined their wedding. "I think blue and purple would be really—"

"Hey! Watch it!" Paul pulled her back right before she was about to fall in a pond (which surprising wasn't frozen considering it was snowing; it probably had something in it that kept the water at a certain degree).

Dawn scowled in annoyance at being interrupted. She pulled her arm away from his grip, still completely unaware of the pond in front of her. "As I was saying—AHHH!"

"I tried to warn you." Paul stated simply, shrugging.

Dawn broke the pond's surface, gasping for air. She immediately scrambled to climb out of the pond, shivering from head to toe.

"And I thought coordinators were suppose to be coordinated," Paul mused to himself. "But I guess I was just proven wrong." Dawn glared at him for this comment before smacking him – _hard _(as hard as she could smack him anyway with numb limbs), on the arm.

Paul rolled his eyes. He sighed though at the pitiful sight of the blunette who was trembling from head to toe, desperately trying to warm herself. He shrugged off his jacket, ignoring the crisp wind as he let it fall on her shoulders.

This is the second time I let her wear my jacket, Paul thought curtly to himself.

She smiled as she shrugged the jacket on, hugging it close to her wet body. The jacket immediately enveloped her in Paul's warmth. Paul's musky aroma also filled her nostrils and she sighed softly at the smell.

"Th-thanks." She murmured quietly.

---

"Oh dear! What happened?" Chanel exclaimed as soon as she saw Dawn's wet locks and clothes, shivering into Paul's jacket.

"I-I'm fine," Dawn told her with a sincere smile. She continued to shiver though.

"Apparently she's not as coordinated as everybody believes," Paul remarked wryly to the brunette.

"Shut up," The blunette grumbled, puffing out her cheeks.

"Would you like a blanket to help warm you up?" Dawn shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. R-really," she told Chanel with another kind smile. "Oh! But we've d-decided we want to h-have our wedding here!"

Chanel's eyes literally had stars in her eyes at this news. "Really? That's great!" she exclaimed. "Is there a specific date you would like to have your wedding on?" She questioned eagerly, grabbing a clipboard with some papers attached to it and a pen.

"Well, we were thinking about having our wedding on June 28th if possible," Dawn announced. Chanel flipped through a few pages on her clipboard, humming thoughtfully.

"That date is opened!" Chanel announced cheerfully. "Should I put you down for that date?"

"Yes please!" Dawn chirped.

"Okay… got it down! If you would like to or have the time, we could work on other wedding stuff like your wedding colors, your wedding cake, wedding songs, etcetera, etcetera…!"

"No need to worry! We've got plenty of time!" Dawn told her. She then turned to Paul. "Right, Plumcake?"

Paul scowled at the nickname.

Chanel giggled. "I remember you were calling him that on 'The Rocket' talk show a few weeks ago… it's such a cute nickname."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Paul. "See! Not everybody thinks I come up with bad nicknames!" She told him teasingly, poking him in the chest. She rubbed her finger afterwards though from poking his steel-hard abs too hard.

(And oh yes, _steel_-hard. Not rock-hard abs, _steel-hard _abs!)

"Then she must have as bad taste as you," He replied gruffly back. Dawn frowned at this while Chanel just giggled some more, not offended at all by the statement.

"Anyway," Chanel said through her giggles. "Do you know what your wedding colors are going to—"

"Purple and blue!" Dawn interrupted her before she could finish. She smiled as she explained. "Purple and blue for our hair colors!"

"Oh… really?" Chanel sweat dropped. "What an interesting… way to choose your wedding colors. Now, um, would you like to look at some of the cakes we could prepare for your wedding? We have a cookbook of all the kinds of cakes we can make and the different cake designs."

"Might as well get it over with," Paul answered for the two. Dawn nodded eagerly, grabbing Paul's hand eagerly as she followed Chanel over to the kitchen.

Chanel pulled open a giant cook book and Dawn's eyes widened. "You have that many cakes designs and stuff?" Chanel nodded, flipping open the cookbook.

"How many tiers would you like the cake to have?" she questioned.

"Three."

"Okay…" She flipped open to the section of the book with three-tiered cakes. There were cakes of all kinds of colors: yellow, white, light blue, dark blue, medium blue, purple, periwinkle, light pink, dark pink, magenta, etc.

"This cake," Chanel pointed to a white cake with brown – probably chocolate – frosting on top. "Is a vanilla flavor cake with chocolate filling inside. The frosting is also chocolate."

"That sounds delicious!" Dawn chirped.

"And this cake…" her finger trailed to a sky blue cake with light brown frosting on it which made heart-designs. "Is a chocolate cake but the frosting is this really delicious maple flavor."

Chanel's finger stopped next on a very light pink cake with white frosting on top of it. "And this a strawberry flavored cake with strawberries inside of it. The frosting is strawberry too but there's vanilla icing on top." Chanel flipped the next page of the cookbook, continuing to show them some of the place's best wedding cakes.

"And this cake is—"

"What kind of cake is this?" Dawn questioned, eyeing up a snow white cake with chocolate dribbling over it's edge, three juicy red strawberries on the first two layers while just one strawberry laid on top of the third layer next to the plastic bride and groom. Just looking at the cake made Dawn's mouth water.

"This is a vanilla ice cream cake," Chanel told her. "It has vanilla icing on it and chocolate syrup dribbling down it's side. As you can also see it also has strawberries on it - three on each layer…well, except for the top layer which only has one strawberry. Moving on, there's also a chocolate layer inside the cake too."

"Oh! It sounds so good!" Dawn exclaimed, hopping lightly on her toes. "Lets get this cake Paul! Can we please get it? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pleaaaase?"

"Would you calm down," Paul said gruffly. "It's just a cake."

"Can we pleaaaase get it, Paul? It looks so yummy!" Dawn pleaded, staring at him with large blue eyes which watered slightly for extra effect. "Please?" she whispered.

Paul sighed. "I don't care which cake we get…" He mumbled.

"Is that a yes?" Paul nodded. "YESSS!" Dawn whooped, striking a quick victory pose.

Chanel smiled. "Would you like to choose which toppers you would like on the cake?"

"Oh, about that…" Dawn started, batting her eyelashes cutely. "Umm, would it be too much to ask for them to be customized? You see, I think it would be really cute if the bride and groom looked like me and Paul!"

Figures, Paul scoffed mentally.

"Oh, of course we can!" Chanel replied enthusiastically. "We can customize the toppers to look exactly like you two in just a few weeks!"

"Perfect!"

"Now, would you two like to choose which songs you would like our DJ to play at the wedding?" Chanel questioned next, grinning optimistically.

"Absolu—"

"We would like to," Paul interrupted. "But we really need to get home before it gets dark out." Paul told the brunette who nodded her head in understanding.

"Would you like to take a list of songs we could play for your wedding instead then?" Chanel suggested, picking up a thick stack of papers in her hand. "We've got plenty of copies."

"Okay… I guess we'll take the list instead then," Dawn mumbled, flipping through the pages of the copy of wedding songs that was given to her.

---

"Ooh! Girlfriend is definitely on the list," Dawn mumbled, highlighting the song with a pink highlighter. Dawn tapped her pink highlighter thoughtfully against her chin as she sat cross-legged on her and Paul's bed, reading the list of songs. "Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boy is also on that list along with Love Story…ooh! And Love Song too!"

"I get to pick some of the songs too," Paul told her, roughly grabbing the papers from her hands. He scanned over the list of songs. He became aware of Dawn peeking over his shoulder as she stood on top of their bed.

"Which songs are you going to add onto the list?" She questioned, resting her elbow on his shoulder.

Paul stayed quiet as he continued to scan the names of songs. Finally, he found a song he would like to add to the list. Using Dawn's highlighter, he highlighted the words "Hanging by a Moment by Lifehouse".

"I love that song!" Dawn piped up. "It's such a pretty and touching song, don't you think?"

"It's decent," Paul grumbled. He then narrowed his eyes at the blue-hair girl who was still using his shoulder as an armrest.

"Do you mind?" He growled.

"Mind what?"

Sighing, Paul took a few step forwards, causing the girl's elbow to slip from his shoulder. "Ahhh!" She shrieked as she flailed her arms, stumbling clumsily off their bed, tearing off their bed sheets as she did. She landed with an "oomph!" on the floor on her knees.

"That wasn't very nice…" She grumbled with a huff, untangling her legs from the lavender color sheets. Paul ignored the comment, rolling his eyes as the blunette tripped once more over the sheets.

"Ow-ie! Stupid sheets!"

* * *

"_**I'm bringing sexy back" **_Dawn's radio boomed as she and a brunette with sapphire color eyes sat on her bed, gossiping about whatever came to their mind._"**Them other boys don't know how to act |I think you're special, what's behind your back | So turn around and I'll pick up the slack"**_

Both girls were in their pajamas; Dawn in her over-sized piplup shirt and bubblegum pink shorts while May was in an oversized salmon pink shirt with a torchic on it and short scarlet red shorts.

Paul groaned from the kitchen at the loud music that filled the entire apartment. The chair legs to the chair Paul sat on screeched as Paul got up, making his way to his room where the two girls currently were.

"Would you turn down the damn music?" Paul snapped as he walked in. "Or are just trying to make me go deaf?"

"_**Take 'em to the bridge"**_

Dawn frowned, saying innocently, "The music isn't making you go deaf." She then added with a sly grin, "Besides, this song is about you."

Both girls erupted into giggles as she said this.

Paul glared suspiciously at the girls. "About me?" He growled.

Dawn nodded, an innocent smile brightening her features as she batted her eyelashes innocently. Meanwhile May giggled. "Do you know what the title of this song is?" May asked.

Paul shook his head.

"_**Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way"**_

Paul raised an eyebrow as he listened to the song before glaring suspiciously at Dawn.

Dawn and May fell into another fit of giggles at Paul's obliviousness. "She's calling you sexy!" May told him, her face bright red as more giggles escaped her lips. Dawn started to laugh at the sheepish look Paul gave them.

Paul felt the back of his neck grow warm as May told him that, despite that he knew the two weren't even serious about it.

"_**Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it**  
**Go ahead child"**_

"Oh yes, because I think you are sooo sexy Paul." Dawn purred seductively, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously.

Paul resisted the urge to snort, the back of his neck growing hotter.

Dawn giggled, realizing that she was embarrassing the usually calm and indifferent trainer. Giggling some more, she sat up on her knees and patted the spot beside her on the bed.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Dawn patted the spot some more, continuing to giggle. "Come here!"

Paul sighed heavily, but came over to her. He didn't sit down though so instead Dawn yanked on his arm, pulling him down to her until he finally just sat on the edge of the bed, grumbling to himself about how troublesome she was being.

"**_Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"_**

"_Mreoww," _May teased Dawn, giggling as Dawn stuck her tongue out good-willingly at the brunette.

"You look cute when you're annoyed with me," Dawn told him with a flirtatious tone. She giggled at Paul's astonished expression. "And you look _sexy _when you are shocked over something I said…" She purred into his ears, her hot breath sending shivers down his spine.

Paul was not to be fooled though.

Paul glared suspiciously at her. "What are you on?"

Dawn pouted, hurt. "Nothing." She replied. She then added with a giggle, "I just like embarrassing you!"

"It is fun seeing you get embarrassed," May chimed in, laughing along with Dawn. "Dawn was just telling me a few minutes ago how she was going to 'charm you up' tonight." Both girls fell into a fit of laughter, holding their aching sides.

"And what did she mean by 'charm me up'?" Paul questioned with an icy edge.

"That I was going to say some things that would embarrass you," Dawn replied with a grin. "Like… how sexy your hair is… and how muscular you are…" She continued, her finger trailing down his shirt. A sly grin upturned Dawn's lip.

Indeed Paul felt his face flush hot as he scowled in annoyance.

"_**Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it"**_

"And your charming smile… it's just a bummer we hardly get to see it," Dawn pouted. "It looks so nice on your handsome face…"

May yawned. "Hey, Dawn, I'm going to go to the bathroom, okay?" Dawn nodded, continuing to gaze seductively at Paul. May giggled at the two as Dawn continued to "charm up" Paul. "Sighhh… lovers…." May sighed with a playful eye roll.

Dawn burst into laughter as soon as she heard May enter the bathroom. "You are so much fun to tease!" Dawn told him, her face a bright pink.

"And you so annoying," Paul replied flatly. A smirk upturned on Paul's lips though as he mused, "So you like it when I smile, hm?"

Dawn giggled, shrugging. "Sure! You have a nice smile… you look cute when you're smiling," She teased. "And you also have nice—"

Paul placed a hand over Dawn's mouth. "You know you shouldn't tease me like that," Paul whispered huskily into her ear. Dawn gulped involuntarily. "Things could get…dangerous, if you know what I mean."

"Uhh…" Dawn mumbled as Paul removed his hand from her mouth. The blunette knew she was a bright pink as she stared into his intense black eyes.

Paul leaned back in, and Dawn backed up until her back touched the bed's headboard. "Things could get tempting," He continued huskily. He now hovered over her, his body pressed extremely close to hers.

"Okay, so what's—" May stopped as she took in the scene in front of her. Paul hovering over a very red Dawn who was pressed up to the headboard, their lips centimeters apart.

"Obviously I'm interfering on something," May said to herself, tiptoeing back into the bathroom. "So I'll just wait in the bathroom… and turn something loud on if I hear any noises…" May quietly shut the door behind her.

"U-umm…" Dawn continued dumbly, her throat dry, and her voice lost in the heat of the moment. "L-lesson learned?" Dawn squeaked.

Paul smirked just slightly in satisfaction. "Good," He growled before pushing himself off of her. He turned around, dusting off his clothes and then shoving his hands in his pant's pockets as he left the room.

Dawn blushed, staring after the lavender-hair man. "Lesson learned… but I'll forget the lesson by tomorrow," Dawn whispered mischievously. Dawn sighed, feeling her heart flutter crazily inside her chest, and she bit down on her lip to stop a smile from forming.

"Is it safe to come out now?" May called from the bathroom, nervously poking her head out.

Dawn frowned, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Of course. Why would it not be safe to come out?"

"Oh… no reason…" May mumbled. "It just looked… as if things were, you know, heating up between you and Paul…" May blushed, laughing sheepishly. "But I guess I interpreted things wrong! Ahahaha…"

Dawn's frown deepened. "What did you misinterpret?"

"Oh, nothing… nothing…" May reassured. "Just that, well… never mind. Anyway, you wanna go window-shopping tomorrow evening with me?"

"Sure!" Dawn agreed. "Can Paul come too? He needs to go out more just to smell the flower rather than to just train his butt off."

May giggled. "Yeah, sure! Are you going to ask him to come with us tonight?"

Dawn nodded. "Mhm! Tonight in bed I'll convince him to come with us!" May and Dawn giggled at this inference and the two high-fived.

"Well, I better go home now!" May told the blunette with a final giggle, slipping on her fuzzy pink slippers and grabbing her car keys. "Don't want Drew to be lonely tonight in bed! See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

Dawn nodded. "Mmkay! See you tomorrow then!"

Paul turned his head a few degrees away from the TV for a few seconds to see Dawn's brunette friend leave. "Finally, she's gone…" Paul mumbled under his breath.

"What are you watching?" Dawn questioned, flopping right next to him on the round couch.

"Trainer's channel," Paul grunted.

"Ooh! Does this channel show battles between you and other trainers?" The blunette questioned him, her eyes bright from excitement.

Paul shrugged. "Probably… I don't know."

"Well, that would be cool if they did!" Dawn laughed. "Oh, by the way, May and I are going window-shopping tomorrow."

"Why window-shop? You have money," Paul pointed out.

"Well, when you think about it, if I had much more stuff, we would have to move into a bigger apartment."

"Good point," he muttered under his breath.

Dawn ignored this, continuing with an overly sweet smile on her face, "Do you want to come window-shopping with us too?"

Paul scoffed. "No. Why would I want to go _window-shopping_? Or any kind of shopping, really?"

Dawn puffed out her cheeks, hugging her knees close ot her chest as she responded back coolly, "Well, too bad because you're coming with us anyway. I already told May I was going to bring you with us anyway. Besides, you really need to go out to just smell the flowers rather than just go out to train your butt off like there's no tomorrow."

"I have to train so I can become strong enough to defeat Cynthia," Paul retorted back.

"Well, you're strong enough!" Dawn responded angrily back. "You're already strong Paul, okay, and I know you want to become stronger but seriously! Take a break once in a while! You don't have to train yourself until you feel ready to drop dead! And I don't care if you don't want to come window-shopping with me and May, you are coming! Got it?!"

To say Paul was shocked by Dawn's suddenly fiery and determined attitude would be an understatement. "O…kay…?" Paul raised an eyebrow.

Dawn smiled in satisfaction. "Good! Now good night!" She jumped off the couch, blowing him a quick air kiss before skipping over to their bedroom and jumping in bed and under the covers.

"She is so strange…" Paul grumbled under his breath. And yet, Paul couldn't help but feel that was what he possibly liked best about her.

* * *

Dawn yawned, stretching her limbs as she climbed out of bed after another night of dreaming about her wedding day. She glanced at Paul's side of the bed and inferred that he was already awake considering nobody was there.

He better be in the kitchen and not out training, Dawn thought sourly to herself as she walked into her walk-in closet. I'm in the mood for wearing a dress, Dawn decided after a while, pulling a sunny yellow dress made out of cotton off the rack. The dress tied behind her neck and had a v-shape neckline. Dawn thought it was cute and liked how the bright yellow just plain popped off her skin.

Ten minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing the brightly colored dress, only her three signature gold clips in her hair. Dawn was crestfallen though as soon as she saw the weather outside: the sky was a dove gray but darker gray clouds hovered in the distance, threatening a downpour of rain.

Why hadn't I noticed how cloudy it was outside? Dawn questioned herself with a frown. Well, the curtains were closed along with the blinds…

Paul raised an eyebrow as he saw the blunette's sunny dress. "You're wearing _that_ in _this_ weather?"

"I didn't know it was cloudy out!" Dawn defended herself, crossing her arms with a huff. "Stupid weatherman was wrong again… it was supposed to be sunny!"

"The weatherman had been saying there was going to be rain for five days. You must be thinking of last week's forecast," Paul scoffed scornfully, and Dawn's frown just deepened.

"Well… we're still going out today!" She declared with a huff.

Paul scowled. "It's supposed to _rain_ today."

"So? May won't care! Besides, like I said, you really need to go out just to smell the flowers!" She responded, grabbing her pink umbrella. She grinned cheerfully at Paul. "C'mon! Let's go!"

---

Paul was grumbling to himself mentally as he was dragged by Dawn down the streets to meet her friend, May.

It's official – I'm way too soft on her, Paul thought to himself with a scowl present on his face.

Dawn does a lot of annoying things that gets on the plum hair man's nerves, but the biggest thing about her that annoyed Paul was how she the only person with enough to charm to always get her way. Ever since that day the blunette ran into him (literally), he had felt his cold exterior and icy mask slowly slip away.

Paul was pretty sure she affected everybody this way though – whether it was a man or just a boy. How else would she have gotten that Conway guy to fall for her? Or get Ash to let her travel with him? The only reason she didn't affect him when they were younger was because they never talked to each other.

With every charming smile, every chime-like laughter or twinkle of her eyes, he could feel his indifferent and cold façade slowly melt away for the time being like the sun melts the ice. This is what frustrated him most about her.

That and her hard-headedness.

It was beginning to sprinkle when the two finally found May who was wearing a red raincoat with a red umbrella shielding her from the rain. Meanwhile, he and Dawn had to share her girly pink umbrella.

Paul growled under his breath, annoyance filling every inch of his body as the rain began to fall at a faster, steadier beat.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone out in the rain," He growled to the blunette.

"I-its not raining that hard," She defended with an upset frown. She nervously began to twirl a strand of hair around her index finger, biting her lower lip nervously. Paul looked mad at her. She faked a smile up at Paul, a sweat drop trickling down the side of her head.

"Yeah, it's not that bad out!" May chirped, taking no notice of Paul's cold attitude. "Ooh! Look! A rainbow!"

"It's so pretty!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling for real now. She frowned again though at Paul's sour expression. "C'mon! Lighten up Paul!" she pleaded.

He ignored her though; instead he scoffed scornfully and turned the other way.

Dawn's frown deepened. "Please don't be mad at me!" She begged. "It's not that bad out! I mean, at least it's not windy and splashing rain onto us!"

"I'm not mad," He replied gruffly back.

"Then quit acting mad!" She huffed. Paul just rolled his eyes. "Hey, May, are you going to be entering this year's Grand Festival?"

May smiled widely at the blunette with a hint of smugness. "Mhm! I have five ribbons now! I got my fifth ribbon like… three weeks ago!"

"Really? That's great!" Dawn chirped. "Did Drew get five ribbons too?"

May frowned angrily as she huffed, "No. He said he deserves a year break after winning last year's Hoenn Grand Festival! He also said that it's 'my time to shine'." The brunette began to twirl her umbrella around angrily as she said that. "I know he doesn't mean to act so arrogant all the time, but most of the time it feels like he's just mocking me whenever he tells me that because _I _haven't won a Grand Festival yet!"

"I'm sure Drew doesn't mean to offend you sometimes," Dawn told her. "Besides, I just know you'll win it this year! Your combos are great! Like with that ice beam and whirlpool combo you did with your wartortle! And that petal leaf and solar beam combo your venusaur did!"

Paul resisted the urge to groan out loud as he listened to the two coordinators chat happily with each other about contests and other girl stuff.

As the trio continued to walk on, the two bubbly girls still talking sprightly to each other, Paul noticed the rain starting to lighten up. Finally, there was only asprinkling out now, a thin ray of sun peeking out from behind a puffy silver cloud.

"Wow, that was quick!" Dawn commented to him. "And you made a big deal out of going out in the rain!" She snorted. "It barely lasted twenty minutes!"

"I didn't make a big deal out of it," Paul retorted back. "And it's been raining for two hours, actually."

"Two hours still isn't that long!" Dawn insisted, narrowing her eyes at the cold plum-hair man.

"It is when it's been pouring rain out nonstop." Paul snapped back.

"Well, excuse me! But the rain _did_ stop—"

"Oh god! You guys are going to give me gray hairs listening to you two!" May exclaimed with a dramatic sigh. "You two are worse than me and Drew."

"Worse than you and Drew? Says the person who threw a tantrum and stayed over at my house for a week just because Drew called you 'big'!" Dawn retorted back. "And he wasn't even talking about your weight!"

May flushed red as Dawn said this, her face nearly the same hue as the crimson red raincoat she wore. "Well, how was I suppose to know! That was a perverted thing to say anyway!" May exclaimed. "Besides, you and Paul were bickering because of the _rain_."

Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly at the brunette. "Yeah, but _we_'re actually getting married! So ha! Plussss, Paul will probably be Champion of Sinnoh someday! So once again, ha!"

May ignored the fiery comebacks, a smile gracing her lips instead. "Which reminds me, I brought the one magazine Drew bought me that has Paul proposing to you on it!" May told the girl, digging excitedly through her watermelon pink handbag. "Aha! Found it!"

Paul snatched the magazine from her hand, earning an annoyed scowl from May. Dawn peeked over his shoulder, standing on her tip-toes, to look at the cover. "Awww! You look so embarrassed!" Dawn giggled to Paul.

Paul looked absolutely horrified though at the magazine cover. There he was, on one knee, waiting impatiently for Dawn to answer to his proposal, the black velvet box that held the diamond ring in his hand.

He looked weak. Pathetic. And desperate. His embarrassment and impatience towards the blunette turning out to look like desperateness in his point of view.

"I look stupid." Paul scolded himself.

"Don't be silly, Paul! You don't look stupid at all! I look kind of stupid though… with my mouth hanging open, just waiting for flies…" Her grumbling beginning to trail off. "Is that ketchup on my face?" Dawn asked, horrified.

"Um, no… well, yeah, but only because Drew was eating a hotdog when he gave this to me," May told the blunette sheepishly.

"Oh god," Dawn sighed. "I don't think I would be able to live it down if I had ketchup on my face when somebody took this!"

"I wouldn't be able to live it down either," May told her. "Like that would be just a nightmare!" May laughed. "Like the man of your dreams proposing to you and then you have ketchup on your face!" May fell into a full fit of laughter.

"Umm… okay… Really, it's not that funny May." Dawn sweat dropped.

"Y-yeah…" May wheezed. "Sorry. Got carried away. I would feel so sorry for you though Dawn if something like that did happen to you. Oh, well, maybe not that sorry because it's just ketchup and all… But that would suck, the guy you've had a crush on for about ten—"

Dawn flushed with color as she stammered, "M-May!" she hissed, jabbing her friend with her elbow several times. "T-that's suppose to be a secret!"

Paul narrowed his eyes curiously at both of them. "What were you saying?" He asked the brunette. Dawn's blush deepened.

"She was saying _nothing!_" She hissed at him. "Nothing important!"

"Oh! C'mon Dawn! You two are engaged now," May chirped. "What's the big deal if I tell him you had a crush on him back when you were still traveling with Ash and Brock?"

"What?" Paul stopped dead in his tracks with surprise, and Dawn dropped her pink umbrella. It was no longer raining. Dawn felt tears sting her eyes as she yanked her hand out of Paul's and began running away.

"Dawn! Wait!" May called after her. Paul ran after the blunette, calling her name as he did.

"Oi! Dawn! Hey! Dawn!" He grabbed her arm as they turned a corner and entered an alley behind all the shops. Dawn turned sharply, glaring into his night black eyes with watery ocean blue eyes of her own.

"Look, before you saying anything, yeah, maybe I did have a little crush on you back when I was ten but I don't anymore! My crush on you is over! _O-ver! _So you don't have to worry about me conning you into falling for me or whatever, okay?!"

Paul was speechless for a few brief moments. He quickly found his voice again though. "I didn't expect you to," Paul snapped back. He then frowned. "Why did you even freak out like that?"

Dawn eyes widened in confusion. "W-wait… you aren't… mad at me?"

"Why would I be?" Was his response. He shoved his hands in his pant's pockets. "Everybody gets crushes. Its not a big deal. It's not like crushes last anyways." He rolled his eyes at this, scoffing to himself.

Dawn stayed silent for another few moments. "O-oh… I guess I overreacted then, I-I guess…" She mumbled under her breath.

Paul snorted. "You think?"

Dawn ignored the biting remark and shook her head. She faked a smile. "Well, u-um, lets g-get back to M-May then!" She said in the most cheerful tone she could muster.

Paul nodded, turning back around. He shot one last glance over his shoulders at the blunette who smiled that false smile of hers at him, keeping a few feet behind him. He shook his head, trying his best to ignore the slightest amount of disappointment he felt at the girl's earlier words.

---

As Dawn lay in bed that night, she hugged her knees close to her chest, listening to the whispers of the night wind as a light breeze tugged on her blue locks from an open window. She turned away from the millions of blinking stars to stare at Paul's sleeping figure.

Moonlight beamed on the man as he slept, a pearl white glow radiating off of him as he slumbered. The moon's beam outlined Paul's face features and his muscles. Dawn couldn't help but notice how angelic he looked with the moonlight touching his sleeping figure.

Dawn sighed, her words from earlier today echoing in her mind.

I am such a liar, Dawn thought to herself.

I am anything but over him.

* * *

_I am doneee~ (finally). Okay, now, first of all I would like to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter! :D All the reviews were great and really inspiring, so thank you so much~ I swear though, I think my review count had doubled since my last chapter. xD; _

_Please review again~ I love all the feedback! ;D (Again, everybody who reviews get a cookie - same choices as last chapter). And just for the heck of it, I'm gonna set a goal… hmm, get me to 190 reviews? XD; (Even if I don't get to that number of review, I'll still update… maybe… *is shot* Jk)._


	11. A Touch of Magic

**Chapter Eleven: A Touch of Magic**

Your first crush always holds a special part in your heart – even when you move on, find a new crush, get a boyfriend, get married and says the vows that would unite you and the one person who currently holds your heart.

Dawn wasn't sure whether this should be considered lucky or unlucky for her – lucky, because hello, she was marrying her first crush, her first 'one true love'! Or unlucky, because, well, it's not like their love for each other was real.

Dawn sighed softly to herself, turning down the music she was currently listening to which was the song "Don't Want to Miss a Thing", a song by Aerosmith.

The blunette was currently home alone while Paul was out training his pokémon like usual. Later than usual actually. It was eight o'clock.

"I wouldn't be surprised at all if Paul was having another six-on-six battle with Ash," Dawn muttered quietly to no one in particular but herself. Those two just fought like cats and dogs with each other…

Dawn's mind was spinning with images of Paul as she imagined him, her cheeks a rosy pink as she did. The images quickly transitioned though into only one image, one scene.

Dawn closed her eyes, letting the scene completely fill her mind.

A cool breeze blew at Paul's lavender hair, hands shoved like usual in the pockets of his baggy gray pants, moonlight shining down on him and developing him a milky white hug.

Her skin tingled and her heart was beating like crazy inside her chest. Every inch of her felt like smiling as she imagined the Paul that truly looked like an angel standing in the moonlight.

She pursed her lips together, her heart pounding even harder than before, the pearl white dress she was wearing blowing in the wind along with her navy blue locks. She walked up to Paul, tapping him on the shoulders. He turned his body a little less than ninety degrees to turn towards the blunette, the corner of his lips upturning in a small smile.

Moonlight now cloaked them both as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Dawn gently took his hand, pressing her body against his. Her eyes closed as he leaned in towards her. She stood on her toes, running her fingers through his shoulder-length lavender hair. A hand gently cupped one of her cheeks, his other hand stroking her midnight blue locks as he leaned in.

Closer… closer… closer…

Dawn felt ready to explode with giddy excitement as she collapsed on her bed, hugging herself to contain her excitement as she imagined their lips briefly grazing each others.

Finally their lips locked.

Moonlight bathing them as they shared that one magical kiss. It was like a scene straight out from a fairytale book.

She closed her eyes once more, bathing in the joyous feeling that the daydream gave her. When she opened her eyes the feeling vanished, and there was nothing left but silence.

A hollow silence.

Dawn shook her head after a while, muttering incoherently under her breath as she closed her diary and locked it, placing the diary back in her secret hiding spot along with the key. Afterwards, she dug through a few more of her drawers and pulled out an old sketching book of hers.

She flipped open the sketching book, flipping through the pages, stopping once in a while to cringe and rip out a sheet of paper with a horribly sketched dressed on it and crumble it up before tossing it into the metal bin. She stopped completely at a blank page and then searched some more through her drawers until she found a pink pencil with piplup heads on it.

"Hmm…" Dawn hummed thoughtfully out loud as she made her way to the kitchen, pulling up a stool so she could sketch in her sketchbook on the white marble counter.

After about fifteen minutes of sketching, Dawn smiled in slight satisfaction as she marveled at the drawing she had drew of herself in her wedding dress, her hands held out as if she was holding somebody else's hands.

And that somebody else was yet to be drawn…

After marveling the sketching she had done for a few more moments, Dawn began to sketch out Paul, drawing his face shape first and then starting to draw out his choppy shoulder-length hair. Next she sketched out those intense dark eyes of his.

Just at that moment Paul walked in. Immediately he noticed the blunette who was working silently at the kitchen counter, and curious, he bounded over to her. She didn't even notice his presence as he started to hover over her, peering over her shoulders.

"What are you drawing?" Paul questioned. Dawn jumped, a shrill squeal escaping her lips as she accidentally dropped the notebook she was sketching in on the ground. Her blue eyes wide, Dawn scrambled for the notebook, quickly closing it before holding it protectively against her chest.

"P-Paul!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, lets see, for one I decided to walk in on some random person's home and sleep here for the night." His tone was sarcastic as he rolled his dark eyes. "Why else would I be here?"

Dawn's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she stammered, "Th-that's not what I meant! Well, it was, but…" Dawn screwed up her face in confusion as a jumble of words tumbled out of her mouth. "Y-you just… ugh! You know it's not nice to sneak up on people!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at the twenty-year old. "Right… sneaking up on you…" He grumbled, beginning to walk away.

"Humph… Jerk!" She huffed under her breath.

After a thoughtful silence where Dawn just stared at the wall in front of her, she decided to follow the plum-hair man into the room.

"Oh! And don't forget tomorrow we're going to meet our photographer for the wedding! And then we're going on that double date with Ash and Misty a few hours after we get back!" Dawn chirped as she entered their room.

Paul grimaced in response as he threw off his shirt, earning a flush-faced Dawn who turned away sheepishly so she wouldn't be tempted to stare at his tanned, bare chest.

"Don't remind me." Paul grumbled, climbing into bed. Dawn frowned at the man, but she eventually just shook her head, climbing into bed next to Paul.

"Good night," she whispered before turning off the bright lamp that was on the dresser beside the bed.

Silence was her only response as Paul turned over in bed.

* * *

"Ah! Nice to see you two again!" Chanel chirped, shaking the two's hands excitedly. "Okay! I finally got those custom-made toppers in for your wedding cake! Plus we also have the flower arrangements ready! Would you like to see them?"

"Sure!" Dawn chimed cheerfully, locking arms with Paul. "We can go see everything as soon as we meet our photographer for the wedding."

"Of course! He's this way…" Chanel led them through a door in the back.

"This is Todd Snap; he'll be the one taking your pictures for your wedding album." Chanel introduced, gesturing towards a boy with curly light brown hair who had a camera hanging by straps around his neck.

"Hey." He waved a hand in greeting.

"Wait a minute," Paul said suddenly. "Weren't you that one guy who took a picture of an extinct aerodactyl?"

"Yup! That's me! Able to capture any pokémon on film!" He boasted, a triumphant grin on his face. "I'm the most famous pokémon photographer out there!"

"Wait a minute… if you take photos of pokémon, then why are you a wedding photographer now ?" Dawn questioned. "I read about you in a magazine a few years ago; you said you only took pictures of pokémon."

"Oh… well, I still take photos of pokémon but I sort of took up this job for extra cash," Todd admitted sheepishly. "Sometimes my camera ends up getting ruined so I have to buy new ones. Plus it costs a lot of money to travel all over the place and take pictures of the legendary pokémon, so…"

"So this is a side job of yours?"

"Pretty much."

"Moving on," Paul growled. "How much are you going to end up charging us?"

"Not much!" He told them, waving a hand in reassurance. "Just a thousand dollars for all your pictures altogether, and I'm going to be taking lots of pictures so it'll be worth the thousand dollars! Like I'm going to take about fifty pictures before the wedding when you two are getting ready. Plenty pictures of you two while you're saying your wedding vows. And then I'll probably end up taking about a hundred pictures after the wedding of you two dancing together, eating your cake—"

"Thinking of cakes," Dawn interrupted. "What kind of food will they have at the wedding?"

Todd shrugged. "Well, usually when I'm here as a photographer they have all kinds of food – fruits, salads, chicken, noodles. It's pretty much an endless buffet of food."

"Ash will be happy about that," Dawn giggled.

"So do we have a deal? Or are you going to give me the boot and look for somebody else?" Todd grinned cheekily at them. "Just remember – _I'_m the guy who captured a live areodactyl on camera when the said pokémon are supposed to be _extinct_!"

"Fine, fine. You get the job," Paul grumbled.

"I knew you would be satisfied with him!" Chanel squealed happily. "Only the best for the greatest couple in Sinnoh!"

"Ah-hem. Anyway," The preppy brunette cleared her throat. "Would you two like to see your wedding toppers? Or would you like to see your flower arrangements first?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Paul grumbled.

"Hmm…" Dawn hummed thoughtfully. "How about we see the flower arrangements first, Paul?"

"Like I said, doesn't matter to me." Paul replied coolly, his expression deadpanned as he silently followed after the bubbly blunette who was following Chanel. Todd followed a few feet behind, messing with his camera as he did.

"Here's your bouquet, Dawn; white and pink just like you wanted." Chanel brought them over to a room filled with numerous vases filled with flowers. She gestured towards a pink transparent vase with white and pink roses inside of it. "We are keeping the bouquet in a vase so it doesn't wilt befoe the wedding, of course."

"Ugh! Stupid camera!" Todd growled suddenly. "Why won't you turn on? C'mon! Turn on you piece of junk!" There was a _thump! _as Todd hit his camera, injuring his knuckles as he did.

"Ouch…" he whimpered.

Dawn and Chanel both sweat dropped while Paul's face continued to be expressionless like always.

"Eh heh…" Todd sweat dropped himself as he realized the three were watching him. "Uh… my camera is experiencing technical difficulties. I'll be back in a few minutes," He muttered, exiting the room to deal with his stubborn camera.

"And he's suppose to be our _professional _photographer?" Paul scoffed.

"He's more professional when he needs to be. Like when he's actually at the wedding," Chanel reassured sheepishly. "Um, moving on… All these vases," she gestured to a table filled with pale-colored flowers. "Are all the flowers that will be at the tables on your wedding nights. And at least one of these artificial purple and blue flower will be at every seat by the dinner plates…"

"_I don't know, but I think I may be fallin' for you"_

Dawn glanced around, confusion written clearly on her face. "Is that music I hear?" she questioned, glancing around some more. "Or am I going crazy?"

"You're not going crazy," Chanel reassured with a roll of her eyes, flipping her glossy brown hair behind her shoulders. "The music you're hearing is coming from outside. Our DJ likes to play music sometime if he thinks it's too quiet out. Don't ask; he's sort of weird."

"_I am tryin' not to tell you  
__I'm scared of what you'll say"_

"I love this song!" Dawn declared, running outside so she could hear the song better, pulling Paul along as she did. Chanel blinked after the two, a sweat drop trickling down the side of her forehead, but shrugged afterwards.

"I'll just wait here until she's done listening to the songs…" Chanel murmured to herself, pulling up a chair to sit on.

Paul scowled in annoyance as he tugged his hand from Dawn's grip.

"_I've been spending' all my time just thinkin' 'bout you  
__I don't know what to do, I think I'm fallin' for you  
__I've been waitin' all my life, and now—"_

"I found you, I don't know what to do," Dawn began singing softly along with the lyrics. "I think I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you…"

"As I'm standing here, and you hold my hand," Dawn sang. "Pull me towards you, and we start to dance…" Dawn looked up, smiling innocently at Paul as she grabbed his hands.

"C'mon! Lets dance!" she laughed, letting go of one of his hands so she could twirl around once.

Paul couldn't stop the small smirk that slid smoothly over his face as the girl continued to sing, swinging their arms back and forth as she also bopped up and down to the beat.

"All around us, I see nobody. Here in silence, it's just you and me!" Dawn sang, starting to spin around in circles, pounding playfully on Paul's shoulder until he began to spin around with her too.

"I'm trying… not to tell you… but I want to…" Dawn laughed as Paul stumbled once over her, her blue eyes twinkling brightly. "I'm scared of what you'll say, so I'm hiding… what I'm feeling… But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."

---

"Finally!" Todd exclaimed to himself, triumphantly holding up his camera. "I knew threatening to get a new camera would get you to finally turn on!"

"_I'm scared of what you'll say,  
__So I'm hiding…  
__What I'm feeling…  
__But I'm tired of holding this inside my head."_

"Huh?" Todd turned around in confusion. "Is somebody… singing?"

"_I've been spending all my time  
Just thinking about ya  
I don't know what to do  
I think I'm fallin' for you"_

The man who could capture any pokémon on film turned a corner, somewhat surprised as he spotted a twirling blunette about fifty yards away, her plum-hair fiancé twirling with her. He could hear the girl's laughter as she continued singing the song that was playing.

"_I think I'm falling for you…  
__Falling for you…"_

The girl continued laughing even after tripping over her own feet, falling clumsily into her knight's arms.

Todd grinned, raising the camera to his eye and focusing the lens until he got a clear shot of the blunette in the plum-hair man's arms. He got ready to snap his shot but then stopped. He lowered the camera.

He shook his head. "Nahh…" He muttered to himself. "This picture would mean a lot to the paparazzi, but… I'll let you guys have your privacy…"

* * *

"Why do you always agree for us to go on these stupid double dates?" Paul grumbled as he slammed the door to the dark blue Nissan he drove. He started the ignition to the car, driving out of the Apartment's parking lot as soon as he heard Dawn's side of the car slam close.

Dawn rolled her eyes, deciding not to answer him as she buckled her seat belt across her chest. After a little less than ten minutes of silence, the two arrived at a fancy five-star restaurant that was in Hearthome.

Dawn smoothed down the loose low-cut rose pink dress she wore. She pulled the dress down so the dress wouldn't blow up in the cool breeze that tugged on her hair. Her dress blowing up was all she needed to make the headline of the newspaper the next morning. Considering the dress only reached to her thighs and along with that she had no tights on. The dress also wasn't one of those skin tight dresses either, so if the wind blew her dress up it would show some lace panties. Something she did not want the paparazzi to see. Or Paul to see either, for a matter of fact.

"Hey! Over here!" Ash called, waving his hand in front of the restaurants door, a huge grin plastered on his face while a carrot top in a flaxen-colored spaghetti strapped dress just giggled at her boyfriend's childishness.

Paul scowled, muttering something under his breath about Ash just being there to embarrass them. Dawn rolled her eyes playfully, giggling as she slipped her arm through his, connecting them.

"People are staring! Quit it Ash!" Misty giggled, smacking him playfully. Ash grinned, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Let's get this over with…" Paul grumbled, grimacing as Ash greeted him his usual cheery ways, clapping the lavender-hair man on the back.

"Wow! I haven't seen you for a while! So how are you, Paul?" Paul growled under his breath while Ash just chuckled some more, that cheeky grin of his never leaving his face.

"You saw me just last week," Paul growled towards the messy raven-hair man. Ash just shrugged off the comment, talking cheerfully to the blunette beside him now as the four entered the restaurant.

Soon enough a blond-haired waitress with an excited grin came over to seat them next to a window in the back while a girl with eggplant purple hair took their order.

"Hey, I wonder how many restaurants they have in Sinnoh…" Dawn queried suddenly. "I mean, this is like probably the eighth different restaurant we've been to together since our engagement."

Paul just shrugged. "Hearthome is one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh, so obviously they are going to have all different kinds of restaurants…" He replied coolly.

Dawn thought this over then shrugged. "Well, whatever…" she muttered, propping both elbows on the table. She quickly glanced at Ash who was being oddly quiet now considering he was usually chattering about something, or attempting to tease Paul about his sudden engagement to her to embarrass him as "revenge".

I wonder what's with him… Dawn started to wonder to herself.

Finally Ash began to speak. "Hey… Paul?" The lavender hair turned his head a few degrees to glance at the messy hair man quickly. Surprisingly Ash's face was expressionless. Stony. Almost as stony as Paul's expression.

"What do you want?" Paul grunted in response.

"I was just wondering… actually I've been wondering for quite a while, but every time I asked you my question it always ended up more of a joke," Ash started, starting to drum his fingers on the table. "And I'm trying to be as serious as I can, but I really am curious on how exactly—"

"Oh my god! Just spit it out already Ash!" Misty snapped. "These two don't have all night!"

"Well, I was just getting there!" Ash whined childishly, crossing his arms in a pouty little boy's way. Misty rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she muttered something under her breath.

"As I was saying," Ash continued, earning an irritated sigh from Paul, a sweat drop from Dawn and an eye-roll from Misty. Ash turned to Paul, locking his chocolate color eyes with his cold onyx ones. "How did you… well, fall for Dawn Paul? I mean I never could have imagined her being your type."

"Hey! What is that suppose to—"

"No offense intended Dawn!" Ash told the blunette who glowered at him in response.

Meanwhile Paul narrowed his eyes at his rival. "So what are you saying? That you don't think Dawn's my type?"

"Well, actually I'm not saying that since obviously she is your type considering you're marrying her," Ash replied coolly back, a mischievous grin beginning to upturn the corner of his mouth.

He cleared his throat, his expression stony again as he struggled to retain his serious and calm façade. "But, um… I'm not really sure the right way to ask this without sounding, well, I dunno… like I don't want you two together I guess, but…" Ash hesitated some. "What made you ask Dawn to marry you?"

"What do you mean?" Paul questioned, narrowing his eyes questioningly at Ash.

"I mean, well…" Ash took a deep breath. "Do you love Dawn?" He asked finally.

There was a moment of silence as Paul stood (well, sat) there, speechless. He grinded his teeth together, unsure of what to say.

Ash blinked, slightly shock at Paul's silence. "Do you?" He demanded. "Do you love Dawn?"

Again, Paul stayed silent.

Meanwhile Dawn pursed her lips together, keeping her eyes on her lap. What was Paul suppose to say? That he loved her? They were marrying each other only so he could have his freaking public appeal! But of course, nobody knew that but them… everybody else was suppose to get the impression that they loved each other, even though they obviously didn't.

Dawn glanced quickly at the plum-hair man from the corner of her eyes before converting her gaze back to her lap.

"Paul…?" Ash asked again, softly, curiosity clear in his eyes along with a hint of disbelief. "Do you love Dawn?" What is he waiting for? Ash wondered to himself. Doesn't he love Dawn? He _is_ marrying her!

There was another silence before Paul finally broke the silence.

"O…of course I love her," He mumbled eventually, his whole body tense while his cheeks were the color of scarlet.

Ash breathed a little sigh of relief for his blue-hair friend. "What do you love about her?" He asked next. "That's what I was trying to ask. What do you love about her that made you want to marry her?"

The fact that I can give him in the appeal he needs in public, Dawn thought a bit grudgingly to herself. And the fact that I pay him a thousand dollars a week so he'll be able to challenge Cynthia again sometime soon.

Dawn shook her head, shaking these negative thoughts away.

Remember, it's not just about him! Dawn scolded herself. I'm the one who asked him to pretend to like me so mom will quit bugging me about being boyfriend-less for so long!

Paul stayed silence, his face heating up. Damn it, how he hated that goody two-shoes, food loving, pokémon hugging twerp at the moment. What was it to him anyway on why he "loved" Dawn?

"Well, why do you like _her_?" He shot back, gesturing to the carrot top who growled lowly under her breath.

"I asked you first!" Ash huffed under her breath. "But since you're being so stubborn…I love Misty for many reasons. One, out of all her sisters she's the most beautiful," This statement earned a flushed but flattered sensational sister. "Plus she's one of the strongest trainers I've battled, and to add to that she's also caring towards her pokémon, responsible and many more things." Ash concluded. "But… I don't want to bore you, so I'll just leave it at that. Anyway…"

"So what do you like about Paul?" Misty questioned Dawn, scooting over towards the blunette so they could chat quietly with each other. "For the same reasons you had a crush on him when we were kids?" Misty teased.

Dawn flushed with color at this statement. "A-and other reasons too!" Dawn whispered back, twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"And what would those other reasons be?" Misty asked playfully. "Hmm…I remember you had a crush on him because you thought he was cute and you liked his hair. Also I remember you said liked him because he was 'different' from everybody else. Didn't you use to say he was like a mystery to solve? Because if you did, no offense, but that line sounds so cheesy now." Misty giggled some more.

Dawn's face flushed even redder as Misty mentioned this. "Th-that was May who said that! Not me!" Dawn stammered, waving both hands in front of her face.

Misty raised an eyebrow. "But why would May say Paul is a mystery to solve?"

Dawn shrugged, saying hurriedly, "Who knows, who cares. Now lets talk about something else."

Misty was about to say something but was cut off as Ash began to whine childishly loud to Paul. "C'mon, Paul! Quit trying to avoid the question!" Ash whined, glaring at the plum-hair man who had the biggest grimace on his face.

"You already admitted you love Dawn—" Paul cringed at the boy's loud voice, a frown now painted across his face. "—why is it so hard for you to tell me _why_ you love her?"

Paul wanted oh-so-badly to just ignore the question or avoid it somehow, but _that_ wasn't possible with the Great Ash Ketchum who was determined to get his question answered.

The thing about it though was that Paul _knew_ how to answer him – the same way anybody would reply if they were asked that question about what they loved about their girlfriend/fiancée/wife. Or, he could have just said some of her likable traits (as if she has any traits that are _un_likable!).

"Well?" Ash demanded. "I told you a few of the reasons I love Misty! It's not like I'm going to make fun of you for telling me why you like Dawn, you know!"

Paul could feel all gazes on him, even some gazes from a few tables away; a prickle of doubt coursed through him as he cleared his throat sheepishly.

"Fine," He grumbled grudgingly. "I like her because—"

She's pretty (beautiful), has a good personality, she's a remarkable coordinator and a strong trainer. The reasons were endless actually. There was just so much things to like about the blue-hair coordinator.

Paul shook his head, cutting off these thoughts before continuing sheepishly, "She's…well…" He side-glanced at Dawn, his cheeks beginning to burn as more gazes bored through his backs, as if through him.

Arceus, how he wish everybody in the restaurant would learn to mind their own business! What right did they have eavesdropping on them anyway?! Couldn't they look some place else at least?

Paul coughed. "She's… pretty." He finally mumbled, so quietly Ash had to lean in to hear him. "…and she has a good personality…" He continued on, not even daring to meet his rival's chocolate color eyes. "…and plenty of other reasons." He finished sheepishly.

Ash frowned, not quite satisfied with his answer but shrugged anyway. "Ah… okay…" Ash mumbled before clearing his throat, forcing a grin as he said cheerfully, "So any clue when our food will be here?"

"I'm sure it'll be here soon enough," Misty reassured her boyfriend, laying her hand gently on his before intertwining their fingers. "So try to be patient until it comes Ash. Also try not to eat everything when it gets here,." Misty teased good-heartedly, a twinkle appearing in her sea-green eyes.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Ash whined playfully, a wry grin gracing his features. "Are you calling me fat?"

"Of course not! I may be calling you a pig though…" Misty cooed, "Besides, we all know how much you love food Ash."

Dawn started to squirm in her seat as she listened to the two tease each other playfully, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes before leaning in for a quick kiss on the lips.

Like a real couple should - or _would _- be doing.

A real couple wouldn't be stammering over words to give reasons why they were 'deeply, madly in love' with each other. They wouldn't be just holding hands while also _acting_ like the other doesn't exist, not even talking to each other really. A real couple would laugh with each other, cuddle with each other, gaze lovingly into each other's eyes.

Dawn and Paul weren't a real couple. But they had to act like a real couple.

And so far…

They were failing in the 'acting like a real couple' part.

"U-um, if it's okay with you two, me and Paul have to talk about something really quick!" Dawn told her two friends before tugging on Paul's hand, her face flushed red. "W-we'll be back really quick!"

Without waiting for their responses, Dawn stood up, nearly yanking Paul's arm from his arm socket too as she led them behind a corner behind their table where the bathroom laid about five feet away. They passed the waitress which carried their food on a few separate dishes on the way.

Paul scowled at the blunette, but said nothing as he rubbed his sore arm which she had been yanking on so furiously.

Dawn pressed one ear against the wall, attempting to hear Ash's and Misty's conversation.

"What are you—" Paul was silenced as Dawn clamped a hand over his mouth, earning an irritated glare from Paul which she ignored as she continued her eavesdropping.

"Hey, was it just me or did Dawn and Paul seem… I dunno…" Dawn heard Misty hesitate before finally saying, "Kind of…indifferent to each other? Well, maybe indifferent isn't the right word…" Misty muttered.

"Don't worry, Mist. I know what you mean," Ash told the carrot top. Dawn heard a slurping sound from Ash next, guessing that he was probably gulping down the soup he had ordered right at that moment.

After a loud gulp Ash continued, "Paul certainly didn't seem all too eager to admit he… loves Dawn," There was an awkward pause for a moment. "Or to admit why he loves her…" Ash then laughed sheepishly. "But then again, it's not like I expect Paul to act lovesick over her or anything… it's just not the way he is."

"Mm-hm," Misty agreed. There was another silence minus the sounds of the two eating the food they had ordered. "You don't think…they are having troubles with their relationship already, do you? Like, getting into _serious_ fights before they are even married?"

There was even _more_ silence before Ash actually answered her. "Well, they weren't exactly talking to each other… or acknowledging the other's presence… hm… I dunno…" Ash trailed off doubtfully.

"Maybe we're just making a big deal out of nothing," Misty said quickly. "I mean, it's not like they were actually screaming at each other or going for the other's throat!"

"You mean like a vampire?" Brief seconds later there was a _WHACK!_. "Ow! What was that for?" Ash cried, exasperated.

"Like vampires?" Misty asked, irritated. "No, not like a vampire! I just meant it's not like they were throwing insults at each other or screaming their hatred for each other!"

"Oh. Sorry, my bad. I swear it must be all this talk about vampires," Ash told her.

"They are so overrated now." Misty commented.

Dawn pulled her ear away from the wall as the subject changed between the two. Dawn heaved an exasperated sigh, leaning against the wall as she mumbled quietly, "Great… they think our 'relationship' is having problems."

"Well, that's perfect." Paul commented sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. "Because an _un_stable relationship will really help me get public appeal."

Dawn growled lowly under her breath. "You better not be trying to blame this on me." She muttered, a pout beginning to form on her pale pink lips.

Paul rolled his eyes. "I didn't say anything about it being your fault." He snapped back.

Dawn ignored him, her eyes beginning to trail after a waiter that held a silver plate in one hand with a chocolate milkshake on top of it along with a sundae literally _drenched_ in chocolate syrup!

Suddenly inspiration sparked.

"Now what are we suppose to do?" Paul asked, uncrossing his arms to shove his hands in his pockets.

"Hm. I got an idea that can help convince them that our relationship is perfectly stable," Dawn mumbled thoughtfully. She began to dig through the fuzzy pink purse she had bought with her. With a satisfied grin she pulled out a chocolate bar.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate?" He queried.

Dawn flushed slightly as she whispered in a rush voice, "Well, I just got this idea. Just follow my lead. A-and don't start getting mad at me or begin to freak out." She turned to him sternly, her eyes glaring challenging into his.

Paul rolled his eyes, grumbling gruffly under his breath, "Whatever…"

Dawn sighed. "Just remember it's all for the act, okay?" He gave a short nod. Dawn leaned into him slightly as he wrapped an arm around her small waist. "Lets go." she whispered, receiving another small nod from him. "Remember, follow my lead. Also start smirking or smiling or whatever, and pretend to whisper something in my ear when I start giggling. Got it?"

"I got it."

Dawn nodded, starting to giggle loudly as the two began to approach the table they were originally sitting at. Her loud giggle immediately caught the attention of Ash and Misty. Paul turned his head slightly to let a small smirk grace his lips as he pretended to whisper something to the blunette. Another giggle erupted from Dawn as she smacked his arm playfully.

Dawn was bright red as she sat down, staring dreamily at the plum-hair man who smirked back at her. Ash and Misty exchanged confused glances before turning back to the couple.

"So what were two doing back there?" Ash questioned cheerfully. There was a curious and somewhat suspicious edge to his voice though.

"Yeah… you two seem in a good mood all of a sudden…" Misty continued. She glanced at the lavender hair man for a few seconds before turning her gaze to Dawn.

Dawn giggled in response. "Oh, nothing… nothing important." She giggled some more, batting her eyelashes at Paul whose smirk grew bigger in response.

As Ash and Misty exchanged more confused glances with each other, the blunette prodded Paul's knee with the wrapped chocolate-y goodness. His eyes flickered downwards and he took the wrapped chocolate bar Dawn was using to hit him in the knee.

"Put it in your mouth, but don't eat it yet!" Dawn mouthed to him, blocking Ash and Misty's view with her hand. Paul slowly began to unwrap the chocolate bar, wondering all the while what Dawn was up to. After unwrapping the entire bar, he placed about a tenth of the chocolate treat in his mouth, but did not bite down on it as instructed.

"So, um," Misty cleared her throat. "Where are you two going for your honey—" Misty began to trail off as she realized the two weren't even listening to her.

"You look so cute when you're eating chocolate," Dawn cooed to the plum-hair man. She gazed innocently into his onyx orbs, inching her face closer to his, biting gently on the other side of the chocolate bar without breaking it.

Dawn prayed to Arceus that her face wasn't the color of a Cherubi while she did this.

She held Paul's gaze for a few more seconds, her ocean blue eyes innocent yet seductive, before finally biting down on the chocolate. A charming smile graced her lips as she held a good part of the chocolate between her teeth.

Dawn resisted the urge to giggle when Ash let out a low whistle at her bold action.

Following her lead (and ignoring the prideful part of himself that screamed at him to stop), Paul leaned in towards her, ignoring the irregular beating pattern of his heart. Once more he bit down gently on the chocolate, their lips barely centimeters apart now.

As he held the chocolate between his teeth, e found himself staring into those navy-colored eyes of hers that twinkled even in the restaurant's dim lighting. His face was so close to hers he could feel the warmth radiating off of those rosy pink cheeks of hers.

Paul bit down on the chocolate, licking his lips after swallowing the chocolate. They continued staring into each others eyes even after she swallowed her piece of the chocolate.

Paul felt himself being pulled in as he continued staring into those mesmerizing blue orbs of hers. As if he was being lulled in by some unknown force.

Paul's eyelids fluttered close as Dawn's did. Unconsciously, Paul felt himself lean in, filling the gap in between their lips. The taste of chocolate greeted him, filling his mouth. He felt as if he had no control over his actions though as he tasted those soft pink lips that pushed gently back on his.

This is all for the act. This is all for the act. This is only an act, only an act, he told himself.

Dawn's hand trailed up his arm and stopped only to cup his cheek.

Only for the act. Only for the act.

He deepened the kiss.

This is only an act. Nothing more. Just an act. Just an act. Nothing more.

He pulled her closer to him, one hand stroking those silky midnight blue locks. He felt the need to feel her warmth as his own. He could feel the other couple's eyes on his, but for once, he felt he didn't care what they thought at the moment.

Even though he would never admit it (not even to himself) he knew that she was different to him than any other girl - any other _person_, actually. He was fond of the blunette whose lips tasted so sweet against his. And he knew, unconsciously, that he was slowly (agonizingly slowly) he was beginning to fall for her.

For real.

Their lips parted and they found themselves staring into each other's eyes once more, numerous emotions clouding their eyes as they began to lean in once more. Their lips grazing each other before fully—

"AH-HEM! Get a room you two! Sheesh!" A flustered Ash exclaimed, his face a bright magenta from embarrassment. "You don't see Misty and I making out in front of you guys!"

Heat began to burn Dawn cheeks at Ash's loud exclamation. She was at a lost of words, her heart fluttering wildly as she recalled her kiss with Paul moments before. Shooting daggers at Ash while also sticking her tongue out at him, Dawn tugged on Paul's hand, leading them once more around the corner behind their table.

An awkward silence hung in the air as the two were now left alone. Dawn scratched the back of her head sheepishly, an embarrassed blush still on her face while Paul just focused on the marble floor, hands shoved deeply into his pockets once more.

"U-um… G-good a-acting!" Dawn finally managed to squeak, unable to take the awkward silence no longer.

Paul looked up from the ground to cast a quick glance at the blunette. He cleared his throat, still avoiding her gaze. "You too…" He grumbled, clearing his throat some more.

"W-we should probably… go now…" Dawn suggested weakly. "I'm not really hungry anymore… I'm sure they will understand."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. Good idea." He mumbled, pulling out his wallet and grabbing enough money to pay for the restaurant's bill. He walked briskly back to their table, shoving the cash in a confused Ash's face before exiting the restaurant.

"Eh? What is this for?" Ash questioned. Misty glanced questioningly at Dawn who smiled guiltily back.

"Paul and I aren't hungry at the moment, so we're just going to go home now… sorry!" Dawn squeaked, waving goodbye. "Maybe we can do this another time, 'kay? Bye now!"

Misty cocked an eyebrow at the blunette as she exited the restaurant before turning to her raven-hair boyfriend. "It looks like that kiss the two shared certainly filled their appetite." she joked to Ash who chuckled in agreement.

* * *

It was the afternoon after Dawn and Paul had shared their first kiss with each other.

Dawn was home alone once more since when it came to Paul and him training his pokémon, they were practically inseparable.

Dawn checked the lime green clock she kept in the kitchen.

Five forty-five.

Dawn glanced outside, noticing that the golden rays of the sun was already falling upon the earth as it began to set in the west.

Throwing on her pink sweat jacket and grabbing her pink umbrella just in case it rained again, Dawn headed out the door, locking it behind her. A small drizzle had begun when she entered the park Paul trained his pokémon at.

"Torterra! Leaf storm!" Dawn heard Paul order his starter pokémon as she took a seat on a wooden bench about ten yards away from where Paul was training.

Immediately the continent pokémon roared it's name before sending out a storm of leaves towards a massive oak tree, doing great damage to it but not enough damage to knock it down. The pokémon earned a satisfied grunt from the plum-hair trainer.

Paul's training continued on for another five minutes as he ordered more attacks from his starter before he finally noticed the blunette watching him with an umbrella over her head to shield herself from the light drizzling of the rain.

There was a far-off look in her eyes as she stared into the sky, Paul noticed.

"Torterra, return." A red beam sucked the pokémon back into it's poké ball which Paul then pocketed as he began to walk quietly over to the blunette. He took a seat next to her, and immediately the blunette tore her attention from the sky and towards him. Silence hovered in the air as the two watched the slowly darkening sky, little dots of glittering stars already starting to appear as twilight kissed the horizon.

"It's so peaceful out…" Dawn commented quietly. Paul turned his head a few degrees to stare at the blunette who met his gaze with a small smile. "Don't you think so?"

Paul said nothing, directing his gaze towards the sky once more.

She was right though. It was quiet out – a peaceful, calming silence. The enjoyable kind of silence that doesn't make you want to squirm in your seat. No, this silence was the peaceful silence that relaxed both the mind and the body.

The kind of silence that made you think.

Paul side-glanced at the blunette beside him once more, noticing how her blue locks swayed in the light breeze that came with the dove gray clouds and the light rain out. Without thinking, almost unconsciously, he reached out and brushed a lock behind her ear.

Dawn stared questioningly at him, a rosy pink tint now in her cheeks.

Paul's own cheeks blazed some as he muttered a 'sorry' under his breath.

"That's okay…" she said softly, a small smile curling her lips. She sighed softly, contently. "It's so beautiful at night… with all the stars shining…"

Paul grunted in agreement, his eyes glued on two blue stars that were twinkling, glowing the brightest out of all the stars in the night sky. The stars twinkled and laughed, glittering beautifully. The way they twinkled and their shade of hue reminded him of Dawn's eyes when she was laughing or teasing him.

Unconsciously, he smiled.

The smile disappeared though as a giggle from beside him interrupted his thoughts. He turned towards Dawn, frowning questioningly at her. "What?" He grumbled.

She giggled some more. "Nothing," she reassured him, her eyes twinkling like the two stars in the sky. "It's just you look so cute when you're smiling." Her cheeks flushed as she said these words, smiling shyly up at him.

Paul frowned sheepishly, then shook his head. "Whatever." He grumbled, shrugging off the comment.

Another peaceful silence cloaked the two as they watched the darkening sky that now shone with the millions of bright lights of stars that twinkled outside of the atmosphere. As he stared into the sky Paul couldn't help but recall yesterday's events. Couldn't help but recall the kiss he had shared with the blue-hair coordinator beside him.

For a moment, as he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Dawn's lips on his once more. He could almost taste the same chocolate flavor he had tasted on Dawn. But he felt the exact same emotions course through his body as he remembered the kiss. Feelings he wasn't familiar with. Emotions he didn't recognize or understand.

Staring into the starry night sky, reliving the kiss in his mind, a thought popped into his mind.

How long can you pretend to love somebody before you're no longer pretending? Before you really fall for them? Before everything about them makes you want to melt inside like butter in the sun?

Silently, Paul answered himself.

"C'mon… we should be getting home soon." He murmured quietly to Dawn, holding out his hand which she gratefully took, a small smile forming on her pale lips as their eyes locked briefly.

Not too long…

* * *

_Yay~ Finally finished. Okay, first of all, thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter! All of your reviews are so inspirational, so lots of thanks to you guys, oh, and everybody who have faved this fic too~ Lol, I think for every chapter now I'll try to set a goal for how reviews I get. Setting goals are so much fun. XD __So, um... get me to... 230 reviews this time? (Also, quick note to everybody: Even if I don't get this many reviews, I'll still update. As you can tell, I update every two weeks, or every other sunday to be exact, and I'll try my best to keep all my updates for this story that frequent, 'kay? xD;)_

_Again, thanks for the reviews, now go ahead and press that lovable little button down below~ Like always, reviewers gets my cyber-awesome cookies. 8D _


	12. A Beautiful Truth

**Chapter Twelve: A Beautiful Truth**

Countdown: Ten Days Countdown Until the Wedding:

_10 Days to go…_

"I can't believe there's only ten more days until the wedding," Dawn remarked to the plum-haired trainer who was currently training his pokémon.  
The blunette was currently leaning against one of the trees in Hearthome Park, commenting once in a while to Paul as she watched him train his Torterra, Weavile and Honchkrow.

Paul glanced over at the blunette before quickly ordering an attack from each of his pokémon. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant! Weavile, Ice Beam! Honchkrow, Shadow Ball!" Immediately the pokémon followed their trainer's order, throwing their respective attacks at each other.

"You really haven't changed much since you were Ash's rival," Dawn mused wryly. "You still train your pokémon the same way, and not to mention you're still a jerk to practically everybody around you… no offense."

Paul glanced at the girl again. "I haven't forgotten your name yet." He retorted harshly. A small smirk began to tug on his lips as he saw a vein pop in the blunette's head, obviously recalling him forgetting who she was in the Oreburgh gym.

"And you better not forget my name ever again," she growled threateningly, her azure eyes flaring. "Or else you can kiss any dreams of having children goodbye."

Paul fought to keep back another smirk. He allowed himself to chuckle though, turning back to his pokémon so Dawn couldn't see just how amused he was by her feistiness. One of the things he enjoyed about her.

He returned his three pokémon to their poké balls.

Dawn blinked, surprised. "You're done training already?" she questioned. "But it's only like… twelve or something."

He shrugged indifferently. "I can train them later." He replied gruffly.

"In that case," she smiled innocently, batting her eyelashes. "Wanna go get some ice cream together? You know, to show our good ol' paparazzi fans that we're still a couple who enjoys doing stuff together such as getting ice cream together. We could get a sundae!"

Paul shrugged. "I guess we could…" He mumbled. Dawn grinned, eagerly intertwining their fingers together as she led them over to her favorite ice cream shop in Hearthome: Milty's Frozen Delights.

"Welcome to Milty's Frozen Delights!" greeted a girl with straw color hair and a western accent. "How may I help ya'll today?"

"We would like a banana split!" Dawn said immediately, smiling innocently.

"Would you like nuts on your sundae?" The girl asked. Dawn looked expectantly at Paul who shook his head.

"No, thanks."

"Anything else?"

"Nope."

"That will be three ninety-nine, please." The girl thanked them once more as Paul handed her the money. Minutes later the sundae arrived at their table.

"That girl was staring at you the whole time we were ordering," Dawn told Paul, stifling a giggle.

"Oh really?" Paul said drily. "I wonder why." He took a scoopful of the ice cream with some chocolate syrup on it before putting it in his mouth.

"Hm…it may have to do with how good-looking you are," Dawn teased the plum-hair man. Dawn enjoyed the very light tint of pink on Paul's cheeks. "Or the obvious: your hair color. That hue of purple just isn't common here in Sinnoh."

Paul rolled his eyes, grumbling something incomprehensible under his breath. Dawn continued to gaze at him, one hand cupping her chin as she studied him, watching as he ate the sundae.

After a while he asked, "Aren't you going to eat that?"

"Huh? Eat what? Oh, you mean the sundae?" she asked, pointing to the sundae with her silver spoon.

"No, I meant aren't you going to eat your foot," Paul replied sarcastically. "Yes, I meant the sundae. You're the one who wanted to come here to get a sundae."

Dawn's face flushed with color as she sheepishly took a bite out of the sundae. "Sorry," she muttered. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what? Me?" He asked, scoffing scornfully. Dawn's face flushed even redder as she glared at him, puffing out her cheeks. "You were staring at me, so it's pretty obvious." He pointed out.

"Actually, I was thinking of our wedding…" Dawn admitted quietly. "I was trying to play out how the wedding will go in my mind. I tend to do that a lot. I mean, play things out in my mind…"

"You're not nervous about it, are you?" He questioned. Dawn shook her head 'no'. "Good." He took another spoonful of the sundae.

"It looks like it's going to rain…" Dawn murmured suddenly, referring to the gray clouds hovering outside, threatening a thunderstorm. "I hope it isn't going to rain on the day of our wedding!" Horror filled Dawn's eyes at this thought.

"I'm sure it won't," Paul muttered.

"Actually, now that I think about it," Dawn said. "It would be kinda romantic if there was a _light_ sprinkle during the time of our wedding!"

"You are so strange," Paul commented. "First you don't want it to rain on the day of our wedding, and now you think that a light rain during our wedding ceremony would be romantic."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and eat the sundae, Paul." She told him, shoving her spoonful of the banana split in the plum-haired man's mouth. Paul scowled at her as she giggled.

"Y'know, we should feed each other," Dawn commented wryly, another giggle erupting from her throat. "Not only would it be cute and romantic, but it would also make us look like a _real _couple."

"Feed your own self," Paul scoffed. "You're twenty-years old. And we don't have to do _everything_ real couples do."

"Well, fine then Mr. Prude," Dawn said, grabbing her spoon back. "Be that way. It's your loss if you don't want a cute girl like me to feed you a yummy banana split. I'm sure there's plenty of other envious guys who wouldn't mind doing that with me though."

Dawn smiled at Paul's annoyed scowl as he grumbled some curses under his breath.

She turned her gaze back to the window they were sitting by, letting herself get lost in thought once more as she stared at the puffy rain-filled clouds, daydreaming of a romantic kiss in the rain.

* * *

_5 Days Left…_

Dawn groaned, arching her back as she stretched before pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Like practically every day, Paul was already gone, out to train his pokémon. As long as Dawn had been sleeping (and she had overslept too), he had probably gotten five hours of training his pokémon done already.

"I do not know how anybody can train their pokémon practically everyday and not get tired of the routine…" Dawn grumbled to herself. "Unless…he's not training his pokémon everyday…maybe…maybe he's having an affair with somebody else!" Dawn gasped quite loudly before quickly dismissing the thought.

"Nah…Paul's just a training whore," Dawn decided. "I'm going to have to have a talk to him about that soon enough…"

Dawn sat down next to the computer on a black rolling chair. Randomly she decided to google in 'Grand Festivals'.

"Didn't the Grand Festival end just last May?" Dawn asked herself suddenly. "Maybe I should start entering contests again. It certainly would give me something to better do other than just talk to myself all day."

Dawn clicked on the first result which was a website all about Grand Festivals, Grand Festival winners, and world records that had to do with the Grand Festival.

Dawn quickly skimmed through the webpage, and was about to click the back button when something caught her eye.

**Grand Festival Records:**

**Most Grand Festivals won by a single person in Kanto: **Two (2)  
**Most Grand Festivals won by a single person in Johto:** Four (4)  
**Most Grand Festivals won by a single person in Hoenn:** Three (3)  
**Most Grand Festivals won by a single person in Sinnoh: **Two (2)

Dawn read the article below that, her eyes sparking with interest.

The most Grand Festivals ever won in Sinnoh was two Grand Festivals, a record that Dawn was currently tied with along with a few other coordinators (no wonder why she was so famous for having only two Ribbon Cups). However, the most Grand Festivals _ever_ won was by a boy in Johto who had won _four_ Grand Festivals.

"Four Grand Festivals…" Dawn murmured. "That means if I won at least _five_ Grand Festivals, I would become a…"

Master Coordinator.

Dawn's eyes lit up in excitement at this thought, a small smile gracing her lips as giddy excitement began to fill her.

A Master Coordinator! Perfect!

Dawn quickly typed in the words 'pokémon', 'contests', 'in', 'Sinnoh', 'before' and 'Grand Festival'. She came up with around ten thousand results. She clicked on the first result which looked like it was a professional website on contests.

The Grand Festival was in about eleven months, considering the Grand Festival usually took place during the last week in May. There were about three-hundred contests that would be held within that time.

"Okay!" Dawn cheered. "So all I have to do is win five of those three-hundred contests and then win the Grand festival! Piece of cake!" I hope…

Dawn quickly scrolled down, stopping when she found a piece of information on where a few of the contests would be taking place.

One was taking place in Veilstone in three weeks… Another contest was being held in Solaceon Town in five days… She wouldn't be able to make it to that one considering she would be on her honeymoon with Paul during that week. Meanwhile, there was also going to be a contest in Snowpoint City in a month's time, and another contest was going to be in a small town called Corolla City…

Dawn's eyes lit up as she as she saw where a contest would be taking place _today_. It was perfect. Just her luck.

There was going to be a contest in _Hearthome_ today! That meant absolutely _no travel _and _no waiting_.

Dawn glanced at her clock real quick. Eleven o'clock. And the contest wasn't going to take place until three o'clock which meant she had four hours to get ready and perfect her appeals, and not to mention find herself a new contest outfit.

Filled with confidence and enthusiasm, Dawn grabbed her poké balls and skipped out of her apartment, locking the door securely behind her before running the rest of the way to the apartment's battle and training field.

"Piplup! Lets go!" Dawn grinned as the blue penguin began to materialize from the poké ball in a flash of red light. Piplup blinked up at her before repeating his name cheerfully, puffing his chest up proudly.

"Piplup pip!" Piplup chirped.

Dawn giggled at her pokémon. "Okay! I know it's been a while since our last contest, piplup… like, how long have it been actually? Like a year?"

"Pip."

"Two years? It's really been that long?" Piplup nodded, causing Dawn to sweat drop. "Eh… no need to worry! We'll be fine! Besides, it's not like we have been neglecting our training!"

"Piplup!" He agreed.

"Anyway… I plan on participating in the Grand Festival this year, so we're going to be in the next contest which is being held here in Hearthome!"

"Piplup pip! Luuup!" Piplup exclaimed, puffing its chest out before pounding on its chest. Now in piplup language, all that squawking meant "Right! Leave it all to me!".

"The contest in in four hours though, so we have to train fast." Piplup's chest deflated slightly at this news, but nonetheless it was still eager to train for this contest.

"Piplup!"

"Hm…I know! I'll use Buneary for the appeal rounds and then use you for the battle rounds!" Dawn decided after a moment of silence. Dawn happily let out her bunny pokémon who cried her name happily in reply.

"Okay, now which appeal should we use?" Dawn muttered quietly to herself, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. "Hm… aha! I got it! Buneary use…"

---

Dawn walked back to her apartment, wanting to have a chance to eat lunch before she had to register for the contest in Hearthome. That gave her an hour to eat lunch and then get to the contest's registering hall.

As Dawn unlocked the door to her apartment she saw that familiar shade of purple hovering around the kitchen. "Paul?" Dawn questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating lunch." He grumbled, rolling his eyes as he pointed down to a turkey sandwich he was eating.

"At two o'clock?" she mumbled. "Isn't that sort of late for lunch?" But then again, she had planned on having lunch too, so technically she wasn't much better than Paul. The purple hair man just shrugged indifferently.

"You never come home to eat lunch though!" she pointed out suddenly, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Again, he shrugged.

"Your point?" he asked, a scowl present on his face.

Dawn sighed. "No point…" she muttered, rubbing her temples.

"Anyways," she chirped, her frown brightening into a smile. "Are you done training your pokémon for the day?" she questioned, opening one of their pantries to take down some microwavable macaroni.

"No," Paul replied. "My pokémon are at the pokémon center right now. I suppose I have about an hour or two free though considering the pokémon center was busy when I got there. Some pokémon contest going on today…"

"Great! Then you can watch _me_ kick butt in the Hearthome City contest today!" she declared cheerfully, grinning in a triumphant way. Paul frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"You're entering the Hearthome City Contest?" he asked, surprised. Dawn nodded, her grin widening.

"Yep! I wanna enter the next Grand Festival in hopes of winning another ribbon cup! You see, the most Grand Festivals ever won was by a boy in Johto who won four of those!"

"And you want to beat that record?" Paul guessed, surprise still clear in his voice.

Dawn nodded. "Mhm! That guy in Johto is a Master Coordinator! If I win at least _five _Grand Festivals, _I_'ll be the _new_ Master Coordinator! It's sort of like your goal of wanting to beat Cynthia in order to become the new Sinnoh Champion!"

"Ah." Paul stood up and placed his dirty dishes in the sink so they could get washed later.

"So…are you going to come and watch me?" Dawn asked hopefully, clasping her hands together and squeezing them nervously. Then she added quickly in a hope of persuading him, "Boyfriends and girlfriends usually come to watch the other when they battle or participate in a contest!"

"Fine. I'll come watch your contest," He sighed. "Not like there's anything else to do anyways with my pokémon in the pokémon center…"

Dawn smiled with satisfactory, putting another forkful of macaroni in her mouth.

"Oh! That reminds me!" she exclaimed suddenly, tossing her half-empty macaroni bowl in the trash. "I still need an exceptional outfit for the contest!" she muttered to herself, hurrying to her closet.

The blunette quickly skimmed her wardrobe before coming to a thick row of dresses in the back where she kept old contest dresses and other outfits of hers. "Hm…" She picked up a one-strapped snow white dress with ice blue glitter sparkling on the upper-half of the dress. She put it back where it was moments later.

"I'll try something different this year," Dawn decided. "No more dresses…" With that thought in mind she picked up a glittery red jacket and a strapless black tank top.

"I wonder if this would make a good contest outfit…" Dawn murmured thoughtfully to herself, searching her skirts part of the rack for a matching skirt. Finally, she found a short black mini that she figured would go great with the outfit.

Dawn glanced at a clock in her room through the corner of her eyes.

2:45.

That gave her five minutes to get to the contest and register for it and fifteen minutes to get ready for the contest.

"Paul!" Dawn yelled. "Can you drive me to Contest hall?"

---

Considering Dawn was the last coordinator to register for the contest, Dawn was the last entry in the appeal rounds. The crowd roared as they saw her, the graceful blue-haired two-times Grand Festival winner was back in contests once more!

Paul couldn't help but smirk as he listened to the wild shouts and screams of the crowd as she stepped on stage, dressed in a black tank top, a short black skirt, black tights and strappy red high heels. Along with that she wore a sparkly red jacket which she buttoned up only half way and a matching red top hat.

"Buneary! Spotlight!" In a flash of red light Dawn's bunny pokémon was released, winking at the crowd as it was released. Hearts from the poké ball seal hovered around her from some time.

"Buneary!"

"Ice beam!" Dawn commanded.

Buneary nodded, a light blue beam began to form in front of buneary's mouth and beams began to shoot from everywhere.

"Spin!"

Buneary did as Dawn commanded. "Bunnn!" As she spun around the blue beams spun with her, icy beams flying everywhere. "Nearrryyyyy!" Buneary finished the attack, landing gracefully on her feet.

The audience stared in astonishment at the beautiful web-like creation in front of them, glittering in the room's lights. The stage look like a spinarak's web made out of ice, hanging beautiful from the ceiling with unique designs and everything. The crowd roared with approval, shouting Dawn's names as they did.

The coordinator flushed red, beaming at the audience as she returned her buneary. Something like pride had swelled in Paul's chest as he watched her performance. As Dawn started to walk pass him she stopped temporarily, winking and blowing him a quick kiss. A small smile tugged on his lip as he watched her exit backstage.

Never before had he ever cared about contests and coordinators, or gave them a second thought in fact, but now…

Paul sighed mentally. Now he was marrying one.

---

"Did you like my appeal, Paul?" Dawn questioned eagerly as soon as she spotted him, rushing over to him with that excited smile of hers. "Or did you think it was a little overrated? Ohhh! I hope I make it pass the appeal rounds! It will be so embarrassing if I don't!"

"Relax," Paul said, rolling his eyes. "You did just fine."

"Just _fine _though? Do you think it'll get me pass the appeal rounds though?" She asked, anxiety beginning to fill her.

"I'm sure it will." He replied gruffly. Paul resisted the urge to sigh as the blunette continued to cast anxious glances at the screen that would display the coordinators who had made it pass the appeal rounds any moment now. "You're going to make it pass the appeal rounds, Dawn. Did you not hear the crowd after your appeal?"

"I heard the screaming…" Dawn murmured. "But the judges may not like my appeal as much as the crowd did," she pointed out. "And it's what the judges think that matters!"

Paul laid a hand on her shoulder, startling the blunette for a moment. She glanced up at him, surprised.

"You're going to make it pass the appeal rounds," He repeated. "You're a ribbon cup holder, a Grand Festival winner and one of Sinnoh's best coordinator, so I'm saying this for the last time Dawn: stop worrying when you have nothing to worry about."

Dawn was shocked as she listened to Paul. "O-oh… sorry," She muttered apologetically. "I really do need to stop worrying, I guess…" She sighed. Paul saw her cast one last anxious glance at the screening board. What's that catchphrases she uses all the time? Paul asked himself.

"No need to worry, right?" he asked gruffly. Dawn giggled, a smile forming on her pale lips.

"Yeah… no need to worry." she agreed, giggling some more.

"Okay! Time for the results for the appeal rounds!" Marion announced cheerfully over her headphone.

Dawn turned around, waiting for the images of coordinators who participated in the contest. Much to her surprise (and delight), her picture was the first one to pop up, meaning she had the best appeal.

"Wow!" Dawn breathed. "I didn't think my appeal was _that_ good!" A confident grin began to form on her lips. "Just wait until the battle rounds! I'll win this contest easily!" she declared to Paul, making sure to keep her voice low enough so the other coordinators wouldn't hear her.

Paul smirked, glad to see her confidence back now that she made it pass the appeal rounds.

And just like the blunette had declared, Dawn made it easily pass the battle rounds, using her piplup to beat out the competition and earn the Hearthome City ribbon. Of course, it wasn't as easy as she had hoped it would be (the final round she actually almost got beat), but she still managed to win the ribbon.

"Piplup, you were _ama-zing_!" Dawn squealed as her and Paul exited Contest Hall, hugging the blue penguin tightly.

"Pip…lup…!" It managed to rasp through Dawn's death-hug.

Dawn finally lessened her grip on piplup, beaming down at it as she continued to praise him, "You timed that bide attack perfectly! And your whirlpool has really approved! When we get home you're going to get—"

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the first time your piplup won a contest for you," Paul growled, getting annoyed at her continuous praising of her starter pokémon.

"Humph!" Dawn huffed, puffing out one of her cheeks. "Jealous of all the attention I'm giving piplup, Paul?" she sneered.

Paul scoffed. "Jealous of a pokémon? What is there to be jealous of?" He snapped back.

Dawn frowned, hurt. "What is that suppose to mean?" she whined, hurt reflecting in her ocean blue eyes.

"It means nothing…" Paul sighed. "Lets just go already… and stop treating that pokémon like it's a king or something. Arceus, you're just trying to make that pokémon into a spoiled brat."

"Piplup!" The blue penguin shrieked, clearly offended. Meanwhile Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly at Paul.

"Jerkface…" she muttered.

* * *

_One More Day…_

This day passed rather slowly for Dawn. Nothing really exciting happened. Paul was out training most of the day while Dawn just hung around the apartment's battlefield, training her pokémon for future contests.

Around five o'clock they traveled to 'Enchanted Gardens' for their wedding rehearsal. You know, where they rehearse their vows the day before the wedding, practice going down the aisle, etc. Not exactly very interesting. Well, not for Dawn anyway.

After that was the rehearsal dinner which was held at a fancy restaurant that had mainly sea food kind of courses. Honestly, the only people who attended the wedding rehearsal was Johanna, Reggie, the groomsmen, the bridesmaid, a grandpa Dawn didn't even knew she had, and also a few distant cousins of Dawn's.

After that, everybody went home, and Dawn, exhausted, feel asleep as soon as she jumped into bed, dreaming of what tomorrow may hold for her…

* * *

_Day of the Wedding…_

Sunlight streamed in through a window, blinding Dawn as her eyes fluttered open. Much to her surprise, Dawn didn't feel excitement as she recalled what today was; nor did she feel anxiety or nervousness. Instead she felt dread. And doubt.

The emotions surprised Dawn, considering up until today she could hardly wait for her and Paul's wedding. It's not like she even understood why she had been excited for the wedding in the first place (although it probably had to do with the fact she was marrying her not-so-ex-crush). But now all she felt was like a frozen ice cube had been dropped in the pit of her stomach. For the first time since their engagement she began to question herself.

Is this even a good idea? She wondered. Just to marry for public appeal? Isn't this taking it just a bit too far?

Dawn frowned at the wall, her eyebrows scrunching together. She sighed, shaking her head, shaking off the negative thoughts. She glanced at Paul's side of the bed. That side of the bed was empty. He was already out training.

Sighing, Dawn climbed out of bed so she could get ready to go over to Zoey's house. Half an hour later, after eating a cold bowl of cereal, Dawn exited her apartment in a light pink thigh-long summer dress. Like always, she wore her diamond D-shaped necklace, but had decided to leave behind her piplup bracelet since it didn't go with the outfit.

For about an hour Dawn walked aimlessly around Hearthome, avoiding the park Paul usually trained at Finally, Dawn decided to go and see if Zoey was home at her apartment.

Knock! Knock!

Moments later scurrying could be heard from inside Zoey's apartment, and seconds later there was a _click! _and the door opened, revealing a red-haired tomboy still in her pajamas which consisted of an over-sized white t-shirt and baggy white pajama bottoms with glameow heads on them. The red-head yawned when she saw her. Dawn peeked in Zoey's apartment and saw that her clock read eleven o'clock.

"Wow! Since when do you sleep in Zoe?" The red-head shrugged in response, beckoning for her to come in. Dawn entered her small apartment.

"I went to bed late last night…" she muttered. "So what are you doing here Dawn?"

Dawn shrugged, biting her lip. To be honest, Dawn considered going to Zoey's house to tell her about her newly found worries and doubts about her and Paul's wedding.

"I-I just sort of wanted to talk to you about some things…" Dawn admitted after a while.

Zoey took a sip of orange juice then turned to Dawn. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked. Then she quickly added, "Is it about your wedding that is today?"

Dawn inhaled deeply, nodding numbly. Dawn's expressions were grim, confusion mixed with her grim expression. Concern flooded Zoey's features.

"Why do you look so grim?" Zoey questioned. "You were excited about it last night. Or was that just the act for your family and everybody?"

"Eh…both, I guess." Dawn muttered.

There was a long deafening silence.

"Do… do you think what Paul and I are doing is such a… smart idea?" Dawn asked eventually, her blue eyebrows knitted together. "Pretending to be in love with each other… and getting married and all?"

"Well, it definitely isn't something I would ever do," Zoey replied honestly. "But just as long as you don't let things get too personal and as long as you keep your feelings for how people think you feel for each other and what you really feel for each other separate, then I guess it's not that dumb of an idea."

Dawn's frown only deepened. She bit her lip anxiously, nibbling on the soft pink skin. She folded her hands together, cracking and fidgeting with them. "But…what if things do get too personal? And… I dunno, Zoey… It's just—"

"Wait! You aren't planning on calling off the wedding are you?" Zoey was alarmed, her amber eyes wide with surprise.

"N-no!" she stammered. "It's just… I-it's complicated… I just don't feel right about this anymore. About what we're doing. We're lying and deceiving everybody for Arceus's sake! It's just…"

"Just what? It's just nerves, Dawn. You're just nervous because today you are getting married to Paul. Not the person you expected it to be; not the person you love and want to actually married." Zoey reasoned, her eyes boring into Dawn's.

Dawn smiled guiltily. "Actually…" She twisted her hair around her fingers.

"Oh Arceus… please don't tell me…" Dawn nodded sheepishly. Zoey sighed. "You're falling for him again, aren't you?"

"Eh heh… kind of…" Dawn murmured.

Zoey sighed once more, shaking her head in pity. "The messes you get yourself into Dawn… pretending to love somebody you are already in love with…"

Dawn giggled some before heaving an exhausted sigh. A confused frown crossed her face. "Honestly Zoey, I-I don't know… if I can go through with this…"

"He'll be mad if you call of the wedding." Zoe pointed out.

Dawn groaned, flopping down on Zoey's turquoise couch.

"Or if you don't say 'I do'…" Another groan passed Dawn's lips and she buried her head in one of Zoey's matching pillows that went with the couch.

"It's not that I don't want to!" Dawn exclaimed. "It's just… I don't…it's… it's not right. This is all a fake."

"Was that kiss you shared with him fake?" A wry smirk began to tug on Zoey's lips.

Dawn gasped. "How did you know about that? Did Misty tell you?" Zoey chuckled, leaning against a wall as she replied calmly.

"Well, yeah, I heard about it from Misty. I heard things were starting to get very 'passionate and heated' between you two." Zoey laughed at Dawn's expression which was pretty much her face flushed the darkest red possible with her mouth hanging open, just waiting for flies to wander in.

"I-it was not getting 'passionate and heated' between us!" Dawn shrieked in her and Paul's defense. "Honestly! Okay, I admit maybe we _did_ kiss but it was anything but passionate! Misty was exaggerating!"

Zoey smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, I believe you." She winked at Dawn who flushed even redder in response. "So how _was_ that kiss? Was it good?"

Dawn's tongue clicked once against the roof of her mouth before her gaze fell upon the floor. She pursed her lips together, sheepishly tugging on a blue lock.

"Was it short and sweet? Or was he a bad kisser? Or were you a bad kisser?" Zoey waited for blunette's response. Finally Dawn sighed before biting her thumbnail awkwardly.

"It was…nice." Dawn admitted, forcing back a grin that beginning to push up the corner of her mouth.

"Nice is too simple of a word." Zoey stated simply.

"Okay, fine! It was…" Dawn sucked in a breath of air, pausing thoughtfully. "It was like…dying happily and going to Heaven. Like having all my dreams and goals accomplished. Like the sweetest of chocolates."

"Oh yeah I heard from Misty that you two were eating a chocolate bar right before that kiss." Zoey laughed good-willingly at the blunette who finally allowed a small grin. "More details, if you don't mind."

"Well, the kiss was _kind of _long," Dawn continued. "But not passionate nor heated like Misty said. The kiss was sweet though. And so was his taste." Dawn giggled.

"And don't forget you'll be kissing him again tonight," Zoey reminded her with a suggestive wink.

Dawn's face dropped; her earlier doubts and worries resurfacing. Dawn moaned, burying her head in her knees.

In her head she saw Paul waiting for her as she got ready to walk down the aisle. He saw. But his expression didn't change. All her other senses heightened and suddenly the images she saw in her head were glaring at her and her head spun. She felt nauseous. And in her mind two - no three - words were echoing painfully in her mind. Her were ears throbbing, her body weeping and her mind screaming at the rejection.

"_I do not." _

Dawn shook her head. He would not do that to me! She scolded herself. He's the one who proposed to me! He wants to marry me for his public appeal! Something necessary for every Champion of whatever region! And if he wants to be Champion of Sinnoh he needs public appeal which means he needs you, which means he will _not_ say "I don't" or "I do not" or any other words with the similar meanings!

Dawn sighed, shaking her head fretfully as she tried to take her mind off of the day's upcoming event. I need some fresh air, Dawn decided. And something to distract me until the wedding. Anything.

"Hey, Zoey, you wanna go shopping with me?" Dawn suggested to the tomboy, jumping up from the couch and putting on a convincing grin.

"Um, sure! Where do you wanna go?" Zoey asked.

"How about the Veilstone Mall? Oh, and can we take your car? I walked here." Zoey shrugged before nodding.

"Doesn't matter to me," she mumbled. "Just let me get dressed first and then we can go."

Dawn nodded, starting to drum her fingers impatiently against Zoey's countertop as she waited for her to dress. About five minutes later Zoey emerged from their bathroom, all dressed up and ready to go to the Mall. They arrived at the mall thirty minutes later.

"What do you wanna buy here?" Zoey questioned, reaching for a magazine as they entered the mall. She began flipping through the pages.

"Something…" Dawn grumbled, heading for a rack of dresses before shuffling through them. "Clothes for my honeymoon I suppose."

Zoey looked up from the magazine real quick to see Dawn standing in front of a mirror, holding a cute pink dress that went to her thighs with ruffles layering the lower half.

"That dress would look cute on you," Zoey commented with a smile. "You should get it. You can wear it sometime during your honeymoon with Paul." Dawn smiled appreciatively.

"How about this dress?" Dawn asked, holding a strapless midnight blue dress with a white waist bow on a matching waist band to her hourglass figure. "Should I get this to wear on my honeymoon too?"

"Totally!" Zoey said. "You should get this dress too." Zoey pulled a thigh-long white dress with a v-shaped neckline and spaghetti straps off another rack.

"At this rate all my clothing for our honeymoon will be dresses." Dawn giggled.

Zoey chuckled, nodding her head in agreement. "Yeah… Well, I'm going to be back in a little while. I have to go to the restroom at the moment."

"Have fun!" Dawn called after her friend with another giggle.

As Dawn turned back to looking for more clothes she could wear during her honeymoon, she began to stray out of the dresses area.

"Dawn? Is that you?" Dawn turned around, her eyes greeting chocolate brown ones.

"Oh! Hey Ash!" she greeted cheerfully. "What a coincidence, running into you here!"

"Yeah! Totally!" Ash chuckled. "So what are you doing here? I'm here to buy a new dress for Misty." He confirmed, holding up a butter-colored dress.

"I'm just here shopping with Zoey," Dawn told him. "I'm also buying myself some new clothes for mine and Paul's honeymoon."

"Are you planning on wearing just dresses for your honeymoon?" Ash questioned. "I can see why you would choose to wear just dresses for your honeymoon though; after all, dresses are easy to take off, and—"

"Ash!" Dawn shrieked, flushing many hues of red.

Ash chuckled nervously, sweat dropping. "I was just kidding?"

"No you weren't…" Dawn grumbled, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. We're not even going to be doing _that_ on our honeymoon anyway, Dawn thought to herself.

"To be honest, I still don't fully understand why you want to marry Paul, but I suppose Paul does have a warm side. A side that I guess he only lets you see," Ash mused to the blunette. Dawn stayed quiet as she listened to him. "But hey, as much as I would hate to admit this, he is a good trainer. A _really _good trainer."

Dawn cracked a small smile. "Yeah, you should know Ash… After all, you're always challenging him," she teased. "And I'm sure you've lost a few times too."

Ash frowned. "Only twice!" He exclaimed. "The rest of the times we tied… oh wait! He lost once too."

"Really? I didn't know that." Dawn commented.

"Figures. Paul wouldn't want _you _to know," Ash laughed. "Wouldn't want to look 'weak' in front of his soon-to-be-wife." Ash said with another chuckle. Dawn's cheeks flushed red as she turned her head down in embarrassment, fighting back a small smile.

"He's a real bummer about losing though," Ash continued, his tone souring some. "I mean, really, he had beaten me _how many times? _And then he loses just _once_ and I'm not allowed to gloat about it apparently."

"Paul doesn't gloat when he beats you…" Dawn pointed out. But then again, it's not like Paul is the whole 'in-your-face' kind of guy anyway. He is just the stony silence kind of guy.

"Oh no. He gloats," Ash muttered darkly. "Every time he smirks that annoyingly taunting smirk after every victory of his he's gloating…" Dawn rolled her eyes, heaving a muted sigh.

"Anyways," Ash cleared his throat sheepishly. "I bet you can't wait until your wedding, huh? I'm surprised you're not jumping all over the place with excitement!"

"Yeah…" Dawn murmured, twirling a blue lock around her index finger. She bit her inner-cheek nervously. Ash immediately noticed this.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He questioned, tilting his head to the side. Dawn shook her head slowly, but this only deepened Ash's worry. "Is everything alright with you and Paul?" He questioned again.

Dawn forced a smile, waving a hand reassuringly. "No need to worry! Everything's perfect between us! It's just…well, it's just wedding nerves I guess."

"Oh. I see." Ash said. "It's your first time getting married. Typical. Don't worry Dawn, I'm sure by the time you're walking down the aisle you'll forget all about your anxiety and won't be able to wait to get Paul to the honeymoon suite!" Ash's shoulder was greeted by quick punch from Dawn.

"Ash!" she whined some more. "That's not funny!"

Ash shrugged indifferently. "It's funny to me."

"Hey Ash!" Zoey greeted as she walked up to the two. "So you're here too, huh? So what were you guys talking about?"

"All kinds of stuff," Dawn replied honestly, shrugging. "The conversation kind of keeps going from one subject to another."

"Anyway, we should probably go soon Dawn," Zoey told her. "Don't you have an appointment at some beauty salon to get your hair curled for your wedding?"

"Oh! Right!" Dawn exclaimed. Dawn checked her pokétch quickly, her eyes widening at the time. "We should probably go and pay for my dresses now before it gets any later. I'll see you later today, okay, Ash? Bye!"

Ash waved back. "Yeah! I'll see you later _Mrs. Shinji!_" He winked at her as the blunette stuck her tongue out at him.

---

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Dawn could hear her heart beating, echoing loudly in her ears. She was currently dressed in her wedding gown, perfect blue curls falling gracefully down her slender creamy shoulders.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Surprisingly, her heartbeat was slow, and not speeding or racing like a rapidash going for the win in a racing contest. Her heartbeat was agonizingly slow. Butterfrees danced in her stomach, her eyes dull as she stared at the mirror in front of her. Her eyes bore into her own, the mirror reflecting herself.

She looked calm. But she didn't feel calm; she felt like at any moment she would crumble and break, falling to the ground pitifully into trillions of broken pieces. As if she was being reduced to nothing but cinders. Yet her outer façade was as cool and calm as a lake's surface when nothing was there to disturb it.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

A veil covered her eyes, attached to a diamond tiara. Her hands tightened around the bouquet she was carrying, filled with white and pink roses.

She glanced around at her bridesmaids, her friends. Her mom was beside her, blowing her nose into a moist tissue as she tried her hardest not to let tears ruin her mascara.

Cameras flashed as a female photographer that was partnered with Todd took pictures of her and everybody. Dawn posed when she needed to. Everybody was oblivious to how the blunette really felt inside, convinced by her outer façade.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Suddenly it was time for the bridesmaid to walk down the aisle, arm-in-arm with one of Paul's groomsmen. When all three bridesmaid walked down the aisle it was her turn.

Thump. Thump. Thump. _Thump!_

Reggie smiled as he connected his arms with Dawn's. Since Dawn's father had died when she was very young, Reggie had agreed to walk her down the aisle so she wouldn't be alone.

Dawn was grateful he was there to walk her down the aisle because the thought of walking down that stony aisle all alone, her thoughts all to herself, no one there to distract her, just sounded so terrifying to Dawn at the moment.

Dawn took one last deep breath before setting her foot on her first step to a new path…

* * *

**Whew! Finally finished this chapter! :P This was one hard cookie to write! xD; Anyways, like always, thanks to everybody who reviewed and everything! You guys rock! Hopefully this chapter wasn't a disappointment for everyone. So, yeah, the next chapter will the wedding. I figured chapter thirteen would be a good chapter for the wedding because it's right in the middle: 12 chapters before the wedding, 12 chapters after the wedding. **

**Keep up all the love, my awesome reviewers~ XD *cookies for you all* (Quick Note: This chapter isn't yet edited, so if you see a lot of mistakes, you'll know why. I'm going to go edit this right now, actually, after I publish this chapter).**


	13. Tying the Knot

_It adds atmosphere to listen to "Inevitable" by Anberlin and "Naturally" by Selena Gomez when reading the part of the chapter that displays their lyrics. :P Oh, and I disclaim those songs too. =]_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Tying the Knot**

_Paul's POV_

A cool summer breeze passed through the area, blowing at my lavender bangs as I stood there, trying to wait there as patiently as I could. Time dragged as I waited under the white pedestal, waiting for the wedding to start and for my bride to walk down the aisle.

Finally, all was silent. Johanna, Dawn's mom, was stifling sniffles as she sat cushioned between Ursula, some coordinator girl Dawn apparently knew and that breeder guy who use to travel with her and Ash.

A slow, harmonic song began to play, setting a peaceful but anticipating atmosphere, as the crowd turned their head back to the aisle the first bridesmaid and groomsman would be walking down any moment. I couldn't help but feel impatient and slightly annoyed as I waited. I just wanted to get this over with already.

Finally, as the sky began to darken while golden rays spread across the horizon in the west, the first bridesmaid and groomsman began walking down the stony aisle, arm in arm.

Ash was the first one I saw, dressed in that charcoal black tuxedo, that childish smile brightening his face. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled in the setting sunlight. The wind blew at his hat-less untidy black hair. He grinned at me as he caught my eye and I could just imagine what he was thinking: _In just minutes, you'll be a married man. _

Next a ginger-haired girl who went by Misty stepped onto the stony path, wavy carrot-colored locks falling past her shoulder and to her mid-back. The breeze blew at her dress: a knee-length dress colored a very light pink. A white bow could be seen on the back of the dress where there was a white waist band.

The ginger-haired girl smiled just as brightly as the man next to her, and the two walked slowly down the aisle. They both cast a smile my way before the two disconnect their arms as Misty went to the left and Ash joins me on the right side of the aisle.

Next was May who was arm-in-arm with Drew. She wore a halter top the same color as Misty's that also had a white waist band. The dress flowed down to her knees, glitter that was on the lower-half of the dress glittering in the dim light. Her hair had been curled, the curls bouncing as she walks. She flashes a smile at me as she passes by before parting ways with Drew to join Misty.

Seconds later Zoey steps onto the stony aisle, Kenny by her side. Like the other two before them the two locks arms as they walk down together down the aisle.

The tomboy was wearing fancier attire compared to the clothing she usually wore. She was wearing a rose-colored dress with a V-shaped neckline. Where there was a white waist band the dress flowed delicately down until it touched her knees. There was also a small pink bow in her short red hair, and a heart-shaped necklace around her neck that sparkled in the dim light.

Kenny grinned at me while Zoey offered a small smile. Cherry blossom petals that were on the aisle scattered as they walked by. Kenny stopped momentarily just as he was about to walk pass by me.

"Take care of her, Paul." He whispered into my ear before patting my shoulder. "She's the best Cupid could ever give a guy like you." He gave a small laugh. Finally he joins Ash and Drew on their side of the aisle.

What did he mean by that? He knew they weren't really marrying for the reasons everybody thought they were. So what did be mean?

My thoughts came to an abrupt stop as the music got louder, stronger. Our guests stood up to acknowledge the presence of the bride, or Dawn. Unconsciously, my hands tightened, my knuckles beginning to turn white as I squeeze them.

Petals begin to dance in the breeze, and I hear the song of a swablu that was perched in one of the cherry blossom trees. Time seems to stand still as I wait for a certain blunette to appear with a wedding gown on, gracefully walking down the aisle with that familiar smile on her face. My chest tightens, and I quickly realize I wasn't breathing as I wait. I quickly inhale through my nose, exhaling through my mouth.

The sun was beginning to set behind Mt. Coronet, gold tinting the ground as it fills the sky. And finally I saw her, taking her first step onto the stony aisle that was scattered with pink petals. My breathing hitch as I see her.

Out of all the creative words that made up my vocabulary, there was only one word that described how she looked walking down that aisle; that word was beautiful.

She was like a Goddess.

---

_(Johanna's POV)_

The bride… Dawn… my daughter… she was beautiful… And I could tell from her fiancé, Paul's face, that he thought so too. Her hair fell into gentle curls that framed her face beautifully. Pink lip gloss was placed on her lip and she wore light rose pink make up that went with the bridesmaids' dresses. Her cheeks had a rosy tint on them from the blush she wore.

Dawn's wedding gown was as white as snow that had just fallen from the sky, delicate sleeves falling off her shoulders to show off her collarbone. The dress looked as if it was made from the finest of silk, the most beautiful and delicate of material. The sunlight glinted off a diamond D-shaped necklace that she wore around her neck. The necklace had been a Christmas gift from Paul. She really loved that necklace.

The dress trailed behind her as she walked, stepped by stepped, with her arms linked with Reggie's. The dress fit snugly around her bosom and stomach area, but then flared as it reached her hips. The sunlight caught the gleam of real diamonds that were hidden underneath the folds of the dress, and perfect blue ringlets framed her face, falling off her shoulders and trailing down her back. In her hands she carries a bouquet with pink and white flowers; it was just like Dawn, to have her favorite color, pink, in her bouquet.

Dawn's cheeks grew pinker as she walked confidently down the aisle with her groom's brother, Reggie, by her side. Nobody saw through the confident façade, even though I've known my daughter long enough to see through it. I could tell that her stomach was really twisting and turning from anxiety.

My heart swelled with pride and joy as I watched her – as I watched my baby girl, my only daughter, my only child walk down that aisle, arms linked with Reggie's. I swallowed once to fight back a sob, but I was unable – and unwilling – to stop a happy grin from overtaking my face. A single warm tear rolled down my face.

I saw Dawn give a small swallow, her blue eyes reflecting many emotions at once as she saw Paul… her soon-to-be husband. In those azure eyes I recognized anxiety, happiness and excitement. But the most obvious emotion reflected in those familiar ocean blue orbs covered by a transparent veil was love.

I forced myself to tear my eyes away from Dawn to glance at the lavender hair man she would soon be marrying. I saw the same emotion in his eyes too. A little less obvious, a little more shielded, but nonetheless I recognized the emotion immediately.

He looked breathless standing there, waiting for his bride to make her way up to him. Speechless. I wouldn't be surprised if he had forgotten how to breathe. Along with that stunned expression he's wearing I see a small smile curving his lips.

A small smile graced my own lips as a second tear ran down my face.

This man made Dawn happy…and that was all I could ask for. I could only ask for a daughter that was happy with what she was doing and was happy with her life. But most of all, happy with who she was marrying.

Reggie released Dawn's arm, flashing her reassuring smile as she finally made it to her destination.

---

_(Dawn's POV)_

I try my hardest to keep back the tears and fight back the emotion that threatened to drown me and suffocate me. I must stay strong. I must not break down. I must not cry. Whether it was from anger, sadness, happiness…I must not cry, not in front of Paul.

I inhale softly through my mouth with my lips just barely parted, my breathing uneven and shaky as Reggie places my hands in his younger brother's. I blink back the water that is starting to fill my eyes.

I look up to stare into his beautiful black eyes, my breathing becoming even more uneven, speeding up in fact. I bite my lip to stop myself from letting a smile overtake my face. Instead I offer him a small smile.

He smiles in return, and maybe it was just the light – or my imagination – but I swore I saw a twinkle in those black depths I was staring into. A twinkle like a lonely star laughing in the midst of the night. As I stare into those beautiful eyes of his I realize just how much taller he is than me. About a head taller.

Paul and I turn to the minister – an aged man with a shiny bald head that was around the same height as me, dressed in clothing appropriate for a priest to wear when they are about to unite two people at their wedding – and listen as patiently as we could as he spoke in a booming voice about the love and connection shared between two people, and a bunch of other stuff I honestly didn't understand. I was too busy thinking about Paul anyway.

As we waited though all I could think of was Paul and the upcoming moments. My hands squeezes his nervously as we listen to the priest and I still have to blink back the water from my ocean blue eyes.

The priest stops for a few moments, getting ready to say the vows that would unite me and Paul…the vows that would make him my husband and me his wife. I felt my chest tighten with this thought and my breathing hitches. I think I must have gasped or moaned or something because Paul turned to me for a second. I smile weakly back, my eyebrows furrowed and my forehead creased.

The priest spoke to Paul first.

"Do you, Paul Shinji, take Dawn Berlitz, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

Paul spoke clearly and loudly. "I do."

I had to inhale deeply through my nose, my breathing quickening, my heart having done a back flip of some sort behind my ribcage. My hands trembles in his. Happiness swells in my chest like a balloon and I had to fight back sobs. It would be my turn next.

I wasn't going to tell myself that this wasn't really how he felt, how he was pretending to feel, when I knew good-and-well that this wedding might as be have a fake. Nope. I wasn't going to bring myself down during a moment this blissful. I wasn't going to let myself fall and break, wasn't going to let myself crumble into zillions of pieces. Not today. Not right now.

"Do you, Dawn Berlitz, take Paul Shinji, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

I took another shaky breath. I swallow once, announcing in a voice as loud and clear as Paul's, "I do." Words straight from my heart, even though they were only two simple words. I was greatly surprised my voice hadn't quavered. I was glad my voice hadn't shaken though when I spoke.

"The rings," The priest smiles at Zoey and Kenny as they step forward with our respective wedding band.

I blink away the tears, forcing myself to swallow twice so my throat wasn't so dry. The butterfrees in my stomach were working up a riot, my stomach churning in anxiety. My heart was thumping crazily inside my chest, no longer beating in that frustrating and agonizingly slow way.

We were moments away…

In our right hands Paul and I held each other's wedding band. I take Paul's left hand gently before saying just as clearly as before, "With this ring, I thee wed…"

With those words out of my system I slipped the band onto his left ring finger, my heart continuing to beat like mad. My heart only sped up as Paul took my left hand next, his touch sending a chill down my spine.

"With this ring, I thee wed…" His voice so clear, so confident, like listening to a waterfall. Or a brilliant violin player. He slipped the platinum band onto my finger smoothly. The wedding band went perfectly with my beautiful diamond engagement ring he had bought just for me.

The priest smile as he watches us. It was time for the final step now…before Paul and I were truly one…

We found ourselves staring into each other's eyes once more, Paul's onyx-colored eyes holding a glint inside of them I don't believe I ever saw before this moment. They seem to be smiling. This thought made _me_ smile.

"Now, with the power vested in me by the great region of Sinnoh…" He pauses briefly to glance at us, his eyes crinkling in amusement. He continues, "…I now pronounce you husband and wife…" He shuts the book he was reading from. "Paul, you may now kiss your bride."

I hear the flash of photography, the excited squeals of the guest and the murmurs and whispers going around, but the next few moments I heard none of that, I saw none of that. All I saw was Paul. All I heard was my own breathing. And everything else…was just something I didn't care to pay attention to at the moment.

Paul's hands lets go of mine as he gently lifts my veil, placing it with extreme care back so it now flowed down my back along with my hair.

Everything seems to be going in slow motion. My breathing was even slow now. Just not in an agonizing way.

Paul's warm hand cups one of my cheeks and my eyelids flutters close as I lean in towards his lips. Paul leans in too, his lips tenderly meeting mine for a second time.

Time stops.

For what felt like eternity to me I felt his lips on mine, tenderly pressing against mine as he cups my cheek. My hand finds its way to his shoulder and slowly makes its way to his own cheek which I cup with my hand.

My heart tightens with strong emotion that floods through my chest, a tear betraying my emotions as it escapes my closed eyes and trickles down my cheek.

Even if this all was a fake, I didn't care. I love this feeling, and I was absolutely positive by now I was in love with the man my lips were locked with right now. The wedding may be a fake pretty much, but this feeling was no doubt real.

Finally, we reluctantly pull apart and I quickly wipe the tear away even though I saw Paul's hand move, as if he was going to wipe it away for me. I smile brightly up at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The priest's voice boomed. A pleased smile curving the corner of his lips. "Allow me to introduce you to Mr. and _Mrs. _Paul and Dawn Shinji!"

The priests words were greeted by shouts, screams and cheers of joy; shouts of encouragement echoed all around us along with thunderous clapping. I could even hear my mom sobbing hysterically into a tissue, her eyes wet and a puffy pink as she grinned like a madman at Paul and me.

A wave of happiness crashed down on me as I took in the scene of front of me, my hands still in Paul's.

* * *

_Regular POV_

Twilight now stretched across the land, a few stars already glittering in the darkening sky. Dawn smiled up at the twinkling stars, imagining them as laughing angels that were smiling down upon her and Paul. She liked the thought of that.

"Smile!" Dawn laughed as Todd snapped a picture of her and Paul, Paul's arms wrapped around her waist. Dawn squirmed out of Paul's grip, intertwining her fingers with his as Todd snapped more pictures.

"Are these pictures going to be going in our wedding album?" Dawn questioned. Todd nodded, his camera continuing to flash as he snapped more memorable pictures.

"Can we see another kiss?" Todd asked, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Before Dawn could respond, Paul nodded, automatically connecting his lips with Dawn's as he tilted her head upwards. Dawn's cheeks flared with heat at the kiss but happily pushes her lips against his. Dawn fought back giggles when the kiss ended. All anxiety and doubts she had felt before the wedding had vanished, gone, and she felt more confident than she ever remembers feeling!

Dawn leaned forward, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek but letting it linger long enough for Todd to snap a picture of the peck. Todd grinned, satisfied at all the good picture opportunities the couple were giving him. He nodded, urging them forward.

"C'mon, Paul; lets see you carry your bride bridal style!" Todd urged, his camera held in position for the picture.

"Huh? What do you mean—" Dawn screamed as Paul suddenly scooped her up easily, now carrying her in his arms. Dawn's face flushed as she thrashed wildly. "Hey! Put me down!" she whined, her head spinning when she spotted the ground which was a few feet below her.

"Quit kicking your legs," Paul grumbled. Amusement flickered in his onyx eyes though as Dawn huffed, sighing dramatically.

"Perfect!" Todd exclaimed. "Magnificent! These pictures are going to turn out great!" At these words Paul let Dawn down, the blunette breathing a soft sigh of relief as she stumbled a foot or two.

"Okay! Now how about next you two…"

"Ooh! I know!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes flashing with mischief. Without warning, Dawn jumped onto Paul's back, swinging one arm around Paul's neck, her other hand making buneary ears on Paul's head. She giggled madly into Paul's lavender hair.

"Hey!" Paul snapped, stumbling forward a few paces. "Get off my back!" He growled, his voice laced with annoyance. Dawn only giggled harder as Paul went around in circles, grunting and making other annoyed noises as he tried to shake the blunette off his back.

Todd laughed with Dawn, snapping more pictures for the couple's wedding album.

Finally, Dawn let go of Paul, falling backwards and onto her butt, her face beet red with laughter as she stood back up on shaky legs. She stumbled once, her head falling on Paul's chest as she erupted into more laughter. Paul smirked, snaking his arms around her waist and spinning her in a circle once.

Meanwhile, from afar watched Ash, his chocolate brown eyes laughing in the night's dim light. Ash chuckled as he watched Dawn took off her tiara with the veil attached, placing it neatly into Paul's hair. A scowl was present on Paul's face.

"Dawn truly seems happy," Ash commented to the spiked-hair breeder, Brock.

Brock glanced briefly at the couple, and chuckled too at the sight of Paul with a diamond tiara in his hair, a veil hanging over his face. Dawn was smiling innocently up at him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "She sure does."

"Paul looks like he's having a good time too," Ash commented next. "That's a rare sight." Ash joked.

"Well, the two must have married each other for a reason," Brock replied back, a twinkle visible through his slanted-eyes. "As long as Dawn's happy, I'm happy too."

"Even if Nurse Joy still doesn't want to dance with you?" Ash asked wryly. Brock punched Ash's should good-heartedly.

"Hey! I'm a married man now!" Brock laughed.

"Oh, look! Here comes Dawn and Paul!" Ash chirped. "They must be done taking pictures for now!"

"Quit complaining!" Dawn was saying to Paul, a playing smile teasing the edges of her lips. "You looked good with the veil on!" Paul rolled his eyes, grumbling something inaudible under his breath. Dawn ignored him, her smile widening as she spotted her old traveling companions.

"Hey, Ash! Brock!" she greeted, linking her arm with Paul's as she leaned on his shoulder. "Are you two having any fun yet?" she asked cheerfully.

"I'm having fun watching _you_ guys!" Ash replied with a laugh. "And she's right, Paul; you _do _look good in a veil!"

"Shut up, idiot." Paul grumbled, scowling at the raven-hair man.

"Sorry, sorry," Ash laughed. "Couldn't help myself. Anyways, congrats you two! You two are finally married! Wow though! You two married? Ten years ago I would've laughed at the idea! But now you two are like the most talked about couple in Sinnoh! It's amazing!"

"Yeah," Brock agreed, smiling warmly at the two. "Congratulations. So, what's like being a married man so far, Paul?"

Paul hesitated, thinking over his answer. Meanwhile Dawn laughed from beside him. "What do you think it's like Brock? After all, not everybody gets to marry the most beautiful girl in Sinnoh!"

"Excuse me?" Zoey walked up to the small group, narrowing her eyes at Dawn in a playful manner. Dawn stuck her tongue out playfully at the tomboy.

"Well, I'm not dead yet," Paul finally replied to Brock. _"Yet."_

Dawn smacked his arm playfully, a pout forming on her pale lips. "Was is _that _suppose to mean?" she whined. "Sheesh! I'm not that bad!" Paul just smirked in response. Dawn blinked. "Am I?"

"Hey, not to be rude or anything," Ash chimed in with a nervous laugh. "But, uh, is there any chance you two could cut the cake anytime soon so we could eat? I'm starving!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the raven hair man. "Figures…all you can think about is eating, Ash. Actually, I think that's a great idea!" Dawn chirped, tugging Paul over to where the cake stood on a white clothed table.

"Then we can feed each other," Dawn whispered teasingly to Paul. The plum-hair man heaved an exasperated sigh. "And you can stop being so prude!" she giggled. "Besides, it'll be _romantic._"

"And in case you forgot, according to you I don't have a romantic bone in my body," Paul replied calmly back.

"Well, I'll make it where you _grow_ a romantic bone in your body!" Dawn replied back, her blue eyes laughing. "Now, c'mon! Let's cut this bad boy so Ash can stop complaining about being hungry!"

She grabbed a butter knife that was on a napkin, Paul laid his hand on top of hers, squeezing it gently as the knife began to slice through their wedding cake.

"You know, we should get the whole top tier since for one, it's not that big, and two, it has the wedding toppers on it," Dawn commented to Paul who grunted in agreement. The two walked to their seat, carrying their individual cake slice on a glass plate.

"Aww man! You got the strawberry!" Dawn pouted.

Paul shrugged. "You're the one who gave me this slice," he reminded her. "Besides, you got the wedding toppers."

"Can I have the strawberry though? Please?" Dawn pleaded, reaching across the table to grab it. Paul snatched it up in one hand before she could reach it though.

"Let me think about it…" He replied. "Hm…" He twirled the strawberry in between two of his fingers before placing the strawberry teasingly close to his mouth.

"Pleaaase?" Dawn asked again. "I love strawberries! Here! I'll give you the wedding toppers!" Paul shook his head.

"You can keep the wedding toppers," He replied back, teasing her some more with the juicy red fruit. Dawn squirmed in her seat, growling some under her breath as the fruit came close to his lips in another teasing gesture.

"Fine," Paul sighed. "If you want the strawberry, open your mouth."

"Why?" Dawn questioned, eyeing him suspiciously.

Paul smirked. "I thought you wanted us to feed each other?" He teased tauntingly.

Dawn blushed, giggling as she remarked, "Looks like you're already beginning to grow that romantic bone, Paul!" Paul rolled his eyes while taking a bite out of the strawberry.

Dawn's eyes widened. "Hey!" she shrieked. "I thought you were going to give that strawberry to me!" she whined, glaring at the plum-hair man who shrugged indifferently.

"You didn't open your mouth," he replied coolly back.

Dawn huffed, grumbling curses under her breath directed to the indifferent man. She trailed her finger along the coat of the cake. "Hmm…" She flicked her finger, some of the frosting and ice cream flying off her finger and onto Paul's cheek. She giggled as ice cream began to dribble down Paul's cheek.

"What the hell, Dawn?" Paul scowled at the blunette who began to giggle harder.

"Here, I'll get it off!" she offered, standing up and crouching down next to him. "What are you—" Dawn stuck her tongue out, licking up the ice cream. A look of disbelief and disgust crossed Paul's face. Dawn laughed harder.

"Mm! That ice cream tastes good on you!" she said, starting to lick her fingers. A wry smile curved her lips upward. Paul glared at her in response. He did the same as Dawn, flicking a glob of ice cream at her. The ice cream landed on her lips, dribbling down her chin.

"Ew! Gross!" Dawn laughed, another small glob of the cake slipping off her finger and onto Paul's tuxedo this time. Dawn began to giggle harder as she barely managed to dodge another ice cream glob from Paul which had almost landed in her neatly curled hair.

"Ha! Missed!"

"Hey, are you two playing with your food or eating it?" Kenny asked as he approached their table.

"Both." Dawn replied automatically, placing a forkful of the cake in her mouth.

Kenny rolled his eyes playfully before walking away, muttering something under his breath about it being a good thing they weren't eating spaghetti or something.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at her childhood friend before flicking some more cake onto Paul's cheek. At that moment music began flowing from somewhere, and the chattering began to die down. Some of the guests even turned expectantly to them. Dawn smiled as she listened to the song that was playing smoothly.

"_Do you remember when we were just kids  
And cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss?"_

Abruptly, Paul stood up, offering his hand to the blunette who blinked up at him in confusion. Paul sighed, mumbling under his breath, "We get the first dance…" Dawn smiled, gratefully taking his hand as he led her to an empty spot, far away from everyone so they could dance alone.

Dawn was glad for some privacy, even though she was somewhat surprised Paul didn't want to dance where everybody could see them. But then again, Paul _was_ the anti-social type.

"_School yard conversations taken to heart  
And laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not"_

"I love this song…" Dawn commented quietly to Paul. The two got in a dancing stance; Paul's hands held her waist while Dawn's arms were wrapped around his neck.

"You should…" He murmured. "You're the one who put it on the list of songs they would play here…" Dawn giggled.

"Well, I think everything is going smoothly so far, don't you?" she asked casually. "We're actually pretty good actors," she giggled. "Especially you."

Paul's face began to trickle with warmth, but not at the compliment. Truth was, he wasn't even pretending. He started to wonder if she was even pretending these emotions she appeared to be feeling.

"_I want to break every clock  
The hands of time could never move again"_

"Hn." He grunted.

They stopped dancing for a second to watch two passing butterfrees who cooed at each other, chasing each other playfully. Dawn smiled at the sight, resting her head on Paul's chest as they continued dancing once more.

Stars the color of gold and silver glittered down on them while the full moon glowed a pearly white, shining down on them and bathing the couple in silver moonlight. Paul inhaled Dawn's scent – strawberry with a hint of vanilla – as their guests watched them from afar, pleased smiles sketched across their faces.

"_We could stay in this moment for the rest of our lives  
__Is it over now, hey, hey, is it over now?"_

"So how do like the wedding gown I picked out, Paul?" Dawn questioned, lifting her head up from his chest to stare into his onyx eyes. "How do I look in it, I mean? What did you think when I walked down the aisle?" Her eyes shone brightly into his and she was obviously fighting back an eager grin.

Paul hated it when she asked these questions. He didn't want to lie to her, but at the same time he didn't want to admit what he really thought or how he really felt.

"You looked…pretty…" Paul mumbled after a while.

"Oh…" Her face fell, crestfallen. "Just pretty? Not…beautiful though?"

Paul sighed softly. "If it makes you feel better, you took my breath away…" He mumbled honestly, beginning to fiddle with his collar in an attempt to loosen it.

Dawn's eyes shone brighter than ever at this comment. She made him breathless. She suppressed a giggle and a squeal at this news.

"_I want to be your last first kiss that you'll ever have  
__I want to be your last first kiss"_

"If you're hot, you should probably just take off your jacket," she told him, slipping her hands inside the jacket to help him take it off.

"Thanks," Paul mumbled sheepishly.

"No prob," Dawn said, throwing the jacket on the ground. She began to untie the tie around his neck. "You look cuter without it anyways," she teased, tossing the tie to the ground next.

"You're not going to take off my shirt next, are you?" he asked wryly. Dawn rolled her eyes, smirking at the comment.

"No…"

"Good."

Dawn giggled, smiling brightly up at him. She wrapped her arms back around his neck, snuggling her face deeper into his chest as she sighed contently. She loved this feeling. The feeling that hovered in the air like oxygen itself – the feeling that surrounds just-married couples that were deeply in love. That was the feeling that made Dawn's chest expand with happiness, and caused tingles to go up and down her spine.

They began to twirl gracefully once more, listening to the song that was currently playing and a few other songs that played after the first one. The cheerful voices of their family and friends filled the background as they talked lividly to each other; others however watched with shining eyes as the couple danced, never daring to interrupt them to ask for a dance of their own. Reggie was one of them, watching as his younger brother danced with his wife, a smile gracing the edge of his lips.

The latest song ended, immediately followed by a different song. This song had a faster, livelier beat.

"_How you choose to express yourself  
__It's all your own and I can tell  
__It comes naturally, it comes naturally"_

Dawn lifted her head up from Paul's chest, immediately noticing two kids around the age of five who were chasing each other, blowing bubbles at each other. Dawn giggled at the playful kids, removing her arms from around Paul's neck to go grab a small white wedding cake-shaped object off of a table.

She glanced back at Paul who was currently wearing an annoyed expressed, still standing in the same place she left him. She giggled, running back towards him. She used one hand to hold up the lower-half of her dress as she ran.

"_You follow what you feel inside  
__It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
__It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally" _

"Hey!" she greeted him with a giggle. She spun around, glancing around before blowing a few bubbles towards a lone butterfree. The same butterfree began to observe the bubbles with curious red eyes. It flew towards one bubble, reaching forward with one paw to touch it. It popped in its face! The butterfree squealed in excitement, popping another one with its paws.

"Isn't it cute?" Dawn cooed, blowing more bubbles towards the butterfree who happily chased one that was being blown by a breeze.

Paul smirked as he watched the blunette who was happily satisfied with simply blowing bubbles at the butterfree who eagerly chased them. She was such a fun, cheerful, outgoing person. Nothing kept her down for too long. It was something he really admired about her.

Overcame by a sudden surge of emotion, Paul wrapped his arms around the blunette's waist, pulling her closer to him as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. This only earned louder laughter from Dawn as she squirmed in his grip, blowing more bubbles at her butterfree friend.

"Let go of me!" she giggled.

"No…" Paul breathed, his hot breath kissing her skin and sending shivers down her spine.

A huge grin spread across her face and her face fell red in laughter as she tried her hardest to suppress giggles that just kept coming, causing her to only laugh louder and harder.

"_And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally" _

Dawn squirmed some more in his grip, attempting to jab him with her elbows, but to no avail, was unable to get free. His grip was just too strong on her. Sighing with defeat, Dawn relaxed her muscles before continuing her bubble-blowing for the butterfree she had recently befriended. She giggled as one bubble came floating back towards her and Paul before landing on her nose.

"Look at it," Dawn breathed, her eyes beginning to ache from concentrating too hard on the bubble from the corner of her eyes. Paul rested his chin on her head, staring at the bubble thoughtfully.

A gentle breeze carried the bubble off from its perch on her nose, now blowing in the opposite direction the breeze had come from.

"Looks like you two are having fun," Zoey commented with a wry grin.

"Zoey…" Paul stated flatly, annoyed that the tomboy coordinator had to interrupt their moment. Dawn, however, smile only widened at her red-hair friend.

"Yeah, we are having fun," Dawn agreed. "I made a new friend too!" she added chirpily, gesturing towards the butterfree who was currently chasing a bubble around in circles.

"_You are the thunder and I am the lightning  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby" _

Reggie took this chance to join in on the conversation. "I hope you won't pay too much attention to your new friend Dawn," Reggie said with a warm smile. "You don't want Paul to feel neglected while you're blowing bubbles for your friend."

Paul scowled, glaring daggers at his older brother. "Reggie…" He growled threateningly.

Reggie laughed good-heartedly.

"Maybe a kiss or two will make Paul feel a little less jealous," Zoey offered with a teasing grin.

Dawn's cheeks flared with warmth, but took this opportunity to heart. She would take any excuse to have her lips on Paul's again. So she leaned forward, planting her lips gently on Paul's. Warmth spread throughout her whole body as they kissed, and she found herself giggling when they finally pulled apart, her usual smile in place.

Ow… Her cheekbones were actually beginning to hurt some from smiling so much…

"_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby" _

Reggie laughed again, snapping a picture of the two with a camera he held in his hands. "You two are so cute together," Reggie teased, snapping another picture of the couple.

"Quit taking pictures, Reggie." Paul grumbled.

"Oh, lighten up Paul!" Dawn exclaimed. "He's not harming anybody or anything!" Except your ego maybe, Dawn added with a giggle.

"There you two are!" Johanna exclaimed, throwing her arms around Dawn then Paul. "Ohhh! You two!" she squealed. "Congratulations! I can't tell you how happy I am for you two! Really, I'm just shocked and-and-and… speechless! It's just so…"

"Take a deep breath mom," Dawn told Johanna, a sweat drop trickling down her forehead.

"Oh, which reminds me," Johanna chimed. "I just ran into Barry. He was looking for you two."

"Wait—Barry?" Paul questioned. "You mean that hyper blond hair guy that is always running into everybody and talking about fining?"

"Yup! That's Barry!" Dawn exclaimed with a cheery laugh. "He was a friend of mine from my childhood!" she started to explain.

"And he's here? At our wedding?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded cheerfully.

"Hey, look, here he comes now!" Dawn chirped. "Hey, Barry! Barry—" Dawn's words were muffled as Paul clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Don't call his name," Paul hissed, dragging her by the arm where they were out of Barry's eyesight – for now, anyway.

Dawn scowled. "What's with you? Barry's my friend!"

"The last time I saw that guy he ran into me and started to yell about fining me or something before he started jabbering on and on about how he was my 'biggest fan' and my training skill and a bunch of other crap."

Dawn blinked at him in confusion once before falling into a fit of laughter. "That's right!" Dawn laughed. "I forgot that you are Barry's idol—!"

"Hey, Dawn! There you are!"

"Shit." Paul cursed under his breath, quickly ducking behind another wall where the hyperactive blond wouldn't be able to see him.

"Hey Barry," Dawn giggled.

"So you're really married to Paul now, huh? That's great! I must admit though, I'm envious of you Dawn! You're married to my idol now! You can get training tips from him whenever you want and everything!" Barry exclaimed cheerfully. "Thinking of Paul, where is he? I wanted to tell him congratulations!"

"He's…somewhere," Dawn replied with a smile, fighting back more giggles.

"Mm. Well, let me know if you see him, 'kay?" Barry winked, waving. "I'll see you later!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if I see him around!" Dawn yelled after him, erupting into more giggles. "Byeee!"

Paul sighed in relief, stepping out from the wall he was hiding behind.

"Lets go," He grumbled, grabbing Dawn's hand and a about to lead her away.

"Hey! Twerp and Twerpette!" The duo turned around just in time to see the ex-Team Rocket members, Jessie and James along with their talking meowth running towards them. They skidded to a halt right in front of the two.

"So how are our favorite married couple so far, eh?" Jessie asked, flipping her long magenta hair, which she had taken the time to curl, behind her back.

The female part of the ex-Team Rocket trio was currently wearing a strapless crimson red dress that reached to her ankles showing off her matching red pumps. The dress sparkled in the dim moonlight, made out of some hard shiny material. All in all, compared to the plain and delicate material everyone else was wearing, the dress stood out.

"Oh… hey," Dawn greeted sheepishly. "You guys are here… I don't remember sending you an invitation though…?"

"Ahahaha! Of course you sent us invitations, darling!" Jessie exclaimed with a forced laugh.

"Yeah!" James added, nodding his head. "I mean, it's not like you _didn't_ send us an invitation and we just snuck in here when all of you were distracted by girly here walking down the aisle! Ahahaha!"

"James…" Meowth growled threateningly, his claws glinting from behind his back.

James sweat dropped at the cat-like pokémon. "N-nope! Because sneaking in is no longer our style! R-right Jess?"

Jessie rolled her eyes at her husband, shaking her head in disappointment. "Anyways," Jessie mused, twirling a lock of magenta hair innocently around her fingers. "How's your wedding going so far twerps—I, mean, uh, Dawn and Paul?"

Dawn sweat dropped while Paul just continued to look annoyed. "Its fine, thanks for asking," Dawn replied. "We're having a great time."

Jessie nodded. "Yes…I see…" she murmured.

"Lets just get straight to the point," Meowth chimed in, jumping up onto Jessie's shoulder, unbalancing her slightly. "How would you guys feel about making a second appearance on our show?"

"The Rocket?" Dawn questioned.

"We were just on it six months ago," Paul pointed out.

"Yes," James agreed. "But so much has happened in six months! After all, now the twerpette, D-Dawn, I mean, is entering contests again! Not to mention now you two are actually married!"

Jessie nodded. "An episode centered on you _before_ your marriage, an episode about you _after_ you two get married. It's genius! Besides, the first episode was actually intended to be dedicated to Paul and his pokémon, so I don't see the harm in appearing on our show just one more time."

"Yeah! Besides, if we get the first interview of you two on your marriage before any other talk show or gossip show or whatever, just imagine how much our ratings would skyrocket!" Meowth chirped cheerfully. "No pun intended."

"Yeah, and our talk show would finally beat out Cassidy and Buff's lame talk show," Jessie muttered darkly.

"Seriously, who would want to watch their talk show?" James exclaimed angrily. "They are such copycats! We thought of it first!"

"Anyways," Jessie cleared her throat. "What do you say?"

Dawn glanced at Paul. "Should we do it?" she asked him quietly.

"If we do agree to appear on your talk show one more time," Paul began, narrowing his eyes at the trio. "When would we do it?"

"Sometime after the honeymoon," Jessie replied smoothly. "Like say… a month from now, maybe?"

"What do you say?" Paul asked, turning to Dawn who shrugged in response.

"I don't see why not…" she mumbled.

"Fine, we'll do it," He answered for them. Jessie smirked with satisfaction at the answer, laughing merrily as she flipped her hair again.

"Good!" she chirped. "Well, we'll be seeing you twerps—err, you lovebirds later! Chow!"

Dawn sweat dropped, mumbling under her breath, "I'll never understand those guys…" Paul nodded, agreeing with her.

Abruptly, Dawn yawned, stretching her arms high above her head. "I wonder how late it is by now…" Dawn murmured sleepily.

"It's probably not even eleven yet," Paul told her. "It may only be ten, actually."

"Well, I'm exhausted anyway!" Dawn laughed. She grabbed Paul's hand, smiling brightly up at him. "C'mon! Let's go see what the others are doing!" Paul reluctantly followed her as she led the way towards her brunette friend, May.

May smiled as she spotted them. "Con-gra-tu-la-tionssss!" May yelled, emphasizing each syllable separately before letting out a high-pitched squeal and throwing her arms around Dawn. "Oh! I can't you're actually married now!" May cried.

Dawn giggled. "Calm down May," Dawn told the brunette who reluctantly pulled away, rubbing at her sapphire eyes. "It's not like I just saved the world or something, or captured some rare legendary pokémon."

"Y-yeah…" May agreed, nodding. She glanced at Paul, forcing a smile before sniffing. "C-congratula-la-lations, P-Paul." May choked out, her voice cracking at the end. A hand snaked around May's waist, and May began to cry into Drew's shoulder.

"Wow, May is really emotional at these kinds of events, isn't she?" Dawn questioned the chartreuse hair man. He shrugged, rubbing May's back in soothing circles.

"Okay, I'm better," May said, lifting her head and taking a deep breath. "Sorry I freaked out like that Dawn."

"It's okay," Dawn laughed.

"So," May started casually, rubbing at her pink eyes. "Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" She questioned, forcing a bright smile for her friend.

"Well, Paul and I decided to go to a few places," Dawn began, locking a blue strand of hair behind her ear. "First of all we agreed to go to that fancy Seven Stars restaurant that serves really good food! Then after we're done, we're going to go visit Lake Valor."

"That sounds nice," May commented.

"And then we're going to the Orange Islands to stay for about five days," Dawn continued enthusiastically. "Going to Orange Islands will be so much fun! We could go check out the pink pokémon on Pinkan Island, and then there's this one crystal shop in Sunburst City I wanna go visit!"

"I feel sorry for you," Drew said to Paul, a smirk gracing his features. "Having to go to all those places. Sounds boring to me."

Paul glared at Drew. "And where do you plan on going for your honeymoon when - I mean, _if_ - you get married?" Paul sneered. Drew glared at him in response, scoffing before flipping his chartreuse-colored bangs.

"That's what I thought…" Paul muttered.

"And then we're going back to Sinnoh for the following week," Dawn continued to talk vividly to May.

"We're going to be hiking Mt. Stark," Paul added.

Dawn nodded. "It was Paul's idea; it'll be lots of fun too! We'll get to see lots of strong pokémon and we can take pictures and everything! But before we go to Mt. Stark, we're going to go explore Turnback Cave!"

"Turnback Cave?" Drew piped up. "Which path are you going to be taking to Turnback Cave? The Spring Path?" The couple nodded.

"I heard the Spring Path led to Sendoff Spring which is rumored to be a secret fourth lake of Sinnoh," May whispered to them, her sapphire eyes wide and a grin curling the edge of her lips.

"A fourth lake of Sinnoh?" Dawn questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

"I've heard about Spring Path," Paul said quietly. "They say Spring Path is where the deceased go to journey the world beyond."

"I heard the exact same thing!" May exclaimed in the same hushed voice. "Do you think there really is a secret fourth lake of Sinnoh?"

Dawn shrugged. "Maybe. We'll let you guys know though if we do find a 'fourth lake of Sinnoh'." Dawn promised them. May nodded.

"Yeah…" she murmured.

Dawn glanced at Paul and saw a bored expression that was present on his face. "I'll see you later, okay, May" Dawn said, waving as she skipped away and followed Paul to wherever he was currently heading.

She followed him across stepping stones that led across the river to a balcony that overlooked the river and the waterfall which looked even more beautiful at night.

They stopped at the very edge of the balcony where water sprayed onto their faces and they were practically right in front of the waterfall. Moonlight spilled onto the waterfall, making it glow silver and white. Meanwhile millions of tiny stars lit up the river, dancing and laughing in the inky black night above them.

"It feels so peaceful up here," Dawn commented in a whisper, afraid to speak any louder in fear of breaking the delicate silence and tranquility that hung in the air around them.

"And quiet…" Paul added.

The two glanced at each other, more blood rushing to Dawn's already red cheeks as their eyes connected, his own onyx-colored eyes boring into hers in a way that made Dawn's heart flutter like crazy and do back flips.

"Wh-what?" Dawn stammered, turning away from Paul's intense stare to gaze at the dark river that frothed and glittered beneath them.

"Nothing," Paul said after a moment, finally turning his gaze away from her and into the night sky. "I was just thinking about how beautiful you look in the moonlight."

Dawn's mouth gaped open and her eyes widened, truly flabbergasted at Paul's compliment. She glanced around to see if any of their guests have decided to join them on the balcony, but saw that her and Paul were all alone, not even a pokémon in sight. He had really just called her beautiful. And…meant it.

"R-really?" Dawn stammered, still in a state of disbelief.

Paul nodded, that rare smile of his making its way upon his lips. "Yeah. You really do look beautiful tonight…Dawn."

A blush high lighted Dawn's face as she took a few shaky breaths. This was the first time Paul had _ever_ called her beautiful _willingly_. Every other time he only said that because somebody like Ash or May was around and pressuring him into saying it, or she practically forced the words out of him. But no, this time he called her beautiful and meant it. He did it willingly.

It was unbelievable.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered, smiling shyly into the river, twirling a blue strand around her finger in a self-conscious matter.

There were a few moments of silence minus the quiet frothing of the river below them and the quiet chatter that came from the other side of the river. Dawn pursed her lips together, holding her hands against her heart now.

"You really think I look beautiful?" she asked again, unable to resist the urge to question his claim. She lifted her gaze from the river to turn towards him. He easily met her eye.

Again, he nodded.

Maybe I'm dreaming, Dawn thought to herself, pinching her arm.

Nope. This wasn't a dream. It was one-hundred percent reality.

Finally, unable to fight the emotions that welled up in her chest, Dawn threw her arms around Paul in a hug, burying her face in his chest. A single warm tear escaped Dawn's eyelids, rolling freely down her cheek. Paul's eyes widened, shocked by this action.

"Honestly, you're the first guy to ever tell me that…" Dawn breathed into his chest, pulling away from him and wiping away the tear that fell from her eye. She smiled up at him. A heartbreakingly sincere smile.

Paul's heart skipped a beat at that smile of hers. He turned away sheepishly, a barely visible blush beginning to creep onto his cheeks.

"Really?" he murmured. "I'm surprised."

Dawn sniffed, rubbing at her midnight blue eyes. "It's true," she told him with a small laugh. "I still can't believe you said that to me though," she whispered, rubbing harder at her eyes. "It's just not like you."

Paul wasn't sure how to reply to this, so just shrugged in response.

Dawn sighed, turning her midnight blue orbs to the sky where she watched the moon gradually make its way to the middle of the sky.

"It's getting late," Dawn murmured. "It's almost midnight…"

Paul nodded.

"We should probably go soon," she pointed out.

"How about we go right now?" he suggested. "The limo is already here, ready to take us to the hotel whenever we're ready." Dawn thought for a second before nodding.

"Yeah," she agreed. "First I'll go say a quick goodbye to my mom."

"Okay…" Paul muttered.

"Oh…and Paul?"

"What is it?" Paul asked, turning around to face the blunette.

Dawn smiled shyly, leaning forward and kissing him once more, one hand gently cupping one of his cheeks. She pulled away, her blue eyes glittering with excitement. Her lips curved up in a smile.

"Thanks again for calling me beautiful," she whispered.

* * *

_Wow, finally done with this chapter! 8D So the next chapter will be the honeymoon chapter…this will be fun…to write, anyway, maybe. XD; Also, does anybody think [spoiler]Dawn's cyndaquil will ever evolve unlike Piplup? Like into a Typhlosion? And before anybody asks, yes this question is related to the story somehow![/end spoiler] And yes I know, Paul was probably OOC most of the chapter, but hey, this is his wedding. Besides, I'll make up for his OOC-ness in the chapters to come. :p_

_Thanks for the reviews, like always, my lovelies~ Now press that awesome-tastic button again and give me some feedback! 8D I forgot to set a goal last chapter, so I'll make my goal…um, 275 reviews this chapter. _

_P.S. Vote on my [still kind of new] poll that I put up about two weeks ago. =D  
P.S.S. Longest chapter yet! |D_


	14. The Honeymoon

**Chapter Fourteen: The Honeymoon**

The moments of warmth, serenity and bliss…the perfection and everything…it was gone. The moment they entered the honeymoon suite – Paul carrying Dawn bridal style, of course – Paul had dropped Dawn off on the bed, earning an annoyed "HEY!" from the irritated girl.

Well, there goes the moment.

_Down the drain._

"You know you could be gentler," Dawn told him, glaring at him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, only to tangle her legs together from her wedding dress when she attempted to stand up.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed, tripping over the dress and landing clumsily in Paul's arms as he caught her, just in time to save her face from meeting the ground.

"Thanks…" Dawn grumbled.

"You're welcome," He replied back, nearly a sneer. "And I would appreciate it if you would try to be a little less clumsy."

Dawn gasped dramatically at this. "I'm not that clumsy, you know!" she snapped. "And the only reason I tripped is because I have my wedding gown on."

Paul quirked his eyebrow and gave Dawn a look that practically mocked what she just said, a look that also questioned just how low her IQ number was. Dawn gasped again before balling her fists, seething.

"Really!" she insisted. "I haven't been _that _clumsy lately!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Says the lady who ran into me twice—_literally!_" Oh… He still remembered that? Dawn thought to herself. Geez, that's like…holding a grudge!

Dawn scoffed to herself. "Whatever…" she mumbled.

Paul rolled his eyes, walking into the suite's very own bathroom, probably to go get ready for bed.

Geez, what happened to Mr. Romantic? Dawn asked mockingly to herself, scowling. Maybe he was pretending that whole time! Maybe he was even pretending when he called me beautiful! That A-hole! Leading me on! Maybe he thinks there were security cameras around or something! (*scoff* As if…) What? Is he so paranoid that people will find out our 'dirty little secret' that he has to lead me on? I oughta give him a piece of my mind…

Dawn sighed irritably as r mind rambled on about the lavender hair man, flopped down on the bed and switched on the flat-screen TV. She was about to turn the volume up when she heard a noise outside their door. Curious, Dawn got up and walked over to the door, pressing her ears to the white wood.

"Should we knock on the door to give them their champagne? I-I mean this is the _honeymoon_ suite…" Dawn heard a timid voice say to a person on the other end. Dawn lifted an eyebrow, her hand resting on the knob as she got ready to open the door.

"I don't want to _disturb_ them or anything, if you get my drift."

Dawn lifted both eyebrows in surprise this time, snatching her hand away from the golden knob. They don't want to…disturb them…? Dawn's brain took a few moments to comprehend what they meant, her eyes widening as she realized just _what _they meant.

"Yeah, I don't either…but maybe we should knock just once before we leave? We ARE already late as it is with the champagne… We should just make sure."

Dawn grinned as an idea formulated in her mind, and she resisted the urge to crack up laughing as she imagined the other two's expression.

"Okay… you knock first." A hush voice whispered.

"No way, you knock first!" Replied the second boy.

"What are you—" Paul had just exited the bathroom, raising an eyebrow as he spotted Dawn with her ear pressed to the door, in a crouching position. The fact that she was still in her long, flowing wedding gown only made the scenario look weirder to Paul, but hey, that was just him.

"Shhhhh…" Dawn placed a finger to her lips, forcing down another giggle as she ran across the room as silently as she could and climbed on top of the bed they would be sharing.

_BANG!_

"Was that…?" Dawn heard the second boy utter. A giggle escaped Dawn's lips and she had to cover her mouth so the two boys on the other side of the door wouldn't hear her.

She doubt they would hear her anyway though, their minds were probably to busy trying to figure out where else that _bang! _could have come from, and what else it could have meant. And even if they did hear her, they would probably just think she was giggling over something Paul either said or did.

Perverts, Dawn thought. But then again, like I'm one to talk. Dawn giggled again as she pounded on the wall again.

"What are you doing?" Paul hissed, watching her with curiosity and suspicion.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Having some fun…" Dawn whispered to him with another giggle. "So they think _we're _having some 'fun'."

_BANG!_

She hit the wall once more, cracking up in another fit of silent giggles as she heard one of the boys whisper, "Yeah, we should definitely leave until they're, you know, _done_…"

_BANG! BANG!_

After hearing the retreating footsteps of the two boys, Dawn finally cracked up in a raucous and uncontrollable laughter, holding her sides that were starting to ache after a minute of her continuous laughter. Soon enough she was wheezing in between breaths, her face still warm and bright red as her laughter finally started to calm down.

"Oh god, that was good…" Dawn laughed, wiping away hot tears with the palm of her hand.

Dawn heard Paul scoff from right next to her. "That was dumb…" He muttered coldly, although Dawn could see the slightest of smirks on his face. Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out playfully at him.

"What? I can have my fun." She said with another giggle. "I just hope some more people walk by soon so I can freak them out like I did the last two!" She cracked up into laughter once more.

Paul rolled his eyes.

"What? It's what people would _expect_ us to be doing," Dawn said. "I mean, really, that's what married couples do. Couples do that on their honeymoons, don't they? Unless, of course, they are like us and we actually mean nothing to each other."

Paul sighed. "You talk too much…" he mumbled. Dawn sighed too.

"I know…"

Silence.

"Well, this is boring now." she commented quietly.

More silence.

"Yeahhh…I'm just gonna take a shower now," Dawn muttered, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind her, but not before grabbing her pajamas from a suitcase she had packed earlier that week.

About an hour later—because yes it takes her that long to take a shower—, Dawn exited from the bathroom, hair damp and in a silk nightgown May had bought her as a gift at her bridesmaid party.

Dawn was really thankful to May for buying her such a cute nightgown, even if it _was_ a little see-through. Nonetheless though, it was cute and that was all Dawn could ask for. To make it even better, it was _pink_—a rose pink, since that's her favorite kind of pink—and reached only to her thighs, plus as bonus it came with the cutest little buneary slippers which Dawn absolutely adored.

"Is anything good on TV?" Dawn questioned as she slips in bed right next to him, but not slipping under the covers—all in hope he would notice her cute nightgown and the absolutely adorable buneary slippers, of course.

Paul does notice her wardrobe change with her pajamas and the adorable fuzzy buneary slippers. Dawn got the feeling that he was looking more at the nightgown she was wearing though than the slippers. That pervert. Wait - was that a blush on his cheeks? It was hard for Dawn to tell under the light of the room and the flashes of lights from the TV.

Dawn smiled back at him. "Like my nightgown?" she giggled. "May gave it to me as a gift at my bridesmaid party. It's cute don't you think?" _And aren't my buneary slippers just the _kuh-yutest _thing to ever walk the planet? _Dawn added in her mind, wiggling her toes under the fuzzy, feet-warming slippers.

Paul shrugged, avoiding her gaze. Dawn swore there was a hint of pink on his cheeks though, but of course, Dawn wasn't one to rule out her imagination just because she _wanted_ Paul to be blushing.

"I can't wait until tomorrow morning!" Dawn declared. "We are going to the _Orange Islands! _I've always wanted to go there! Hey, which island do you think we should go to first? Sunburst Island which has the rumored Crystal Onix and all the pretty glass items, or Pinkan Island with the cute little pink pokémon?"

"I would rather see Pinkan Island first," Paul told her. Dawn's smile broadened. "That way we can just _get it over with_."

"Hey, does that mean you don't want to see unnaturally pink pokémon?" Dawn whined. "I think seeing pokémon that aren't naturally pink would be cute!"

Paul rolled his eyes before sighing. "I think that' just wrong…" he muttered. This earned a playful smack from Dawn.

"Goodnight," Paul said, flipping off the TV that was recently the only source of light in the room.

"G'night, plumkin!" Dawn chirped, snuggling into bed right beside him.

"That's a new one." Paul commented.

----

"We're going to the Orange Islands!" Dawn was cheering as she skipped to the hotel's lobby. "We're gonna see _pink pokémon_! I cannot _wa-a-ait!_"

"Well, you're going to have to wait…" Paul grumbled. "First we have to get to Canalave, and then, assuming we make it before twelve o'clock, we have to take a ferry to the Orange Islands which will take a few hours."

"Don't rain on my parade, jerk." Dawn said to him, poking him in his chest. "Because it is still going to F-U-N, _fuuuun!_" Paul smirked at her playful and hyper behavior.

"Um, excuse me," A timid voice said from behind them. The couple turned around to see two boys who were probably only a few years younger than them, probably only fifteen or sixteen at the most, one of them a short, plump boy with curly dark brown hair and a taller one with shoulder-length straw-colored hair with some pimples dotting his forehead.

"Yes?" Dawn asked sweetly.

"Um," The taller one started uncertainly, clearing his throat sheepishly. "We just wanted to apologize for not being able to give you champagne from last night and—"

Oh! These must have been the boys from outside their door last night! The one she had some 'fun' with. Dawn realized, her smile broadening.

"Oh! Were you the two we heard outside our door yesterday?" Dawn questioned, smiling sweetly. "See! I told you I thought I heard somebody last night!" she said to Paul, poking him in the chest again. "It must have been you two, right?"

Both boys flushed red in embarrassment, obviously remembering last night.

"Y-yeah." They both echoed.

"You didn't tell me anything," Paul snorted. "All you were doing was—"

"Okay, okay, no need to give any details…" Dawn muttered. "You don't want to scar these boys with mental images, do you?" Dawn winked at the boys who flushed even redder.

"Well, nonetheless, we had a good time last night…" Dawn drawled, now examining her fingernails. "Besides, we managed to live without the champagne; I don't really like champagne that much anyway, so it's okay. No need to apologize or anything."

Both boys nodded. "Th-thank you."

"Oh, also sorry for all the noise last night," Dawn apologized, her smile broadening. Both boys exchanged glances, their face flushing red once more. "I'm quite the klutz, if I may say so myself; I kept running into the wall." She laughed.

Paul raised an eyebrow and the other two exchanged confused glances.

"Oh…o-okay…" The curly hair boy mumbled uncertainly.

Dawn laughed again, her laugh like chimes. "You probably thought it was something else, didn't you?" Dawn asked, winking. Their blushes returned once more. "Well, I don't blame you." She winked again.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Okay, lets go _sweetie_," he said through clenched teeth, heading towards the hotel's exit, pulling her along with him. "Don't want to be _late_ to the ferry for Orange Islands now, do we?"

Dawn also rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the service!" she yelled. "Sorry you got scarred last night!"

* * *

"That trip was so much fun!" Dawn was saying for the millionth time to Paul who was beginning to get really irritated with the girl's constant jabbering as they waited for their food to arrive.

But she couldn't help it, the trip was just so much fun and just plain _amazing!_

"We DEFINITELY have to go there again!" Dawn declared.

They had went to several different islands.

The first island they had went to was Pinkan Island where they saw lots of pink pokémon, and Dawn had squealed like no tomorrow whenever she saw one.

"Paul! Look! A pink torterra!" Paul had felt sick when he saw that it was true.

"AWW! It's a pink pikachu! Come here little pika-buddy—OUCH! It zapped me!" she shrieked.

"Hey, what are you eating, Pip—PIPLUP IS TURNING PINK!"

"Um, excuse me Mrs. Shinji, if you wouldn't mind, can you _please_ keep it down?" Officer Jenny had asked, sweat dropping. "You're scaring some of the pokémon here."

"Oops! Sorry! My bad…"

They had also went to Sunburst Island where they visited a lot of the glassmaking shops there and had brought lots of sculptures. They had visited this one store where these two shopkeepers—named Mateo and Marissa—had sold them a lot of cheap sculptures at a _very_ low price.

Dawn was given a glass piplup while Paul got a glass torterra. Also just for kicks and the 'aww's, Dawn asked for a few sculptures with pokémon that she and Paul owned holding hands.

They got an Electivire and Pachirisu sculpture, a Typhlosion and Magmortar sculpture, a Honchkrow and Piplup sculpture (these two were actually both males, but Dawn still thought it was cute with the wing-holding and all), and this one Dawn found funny for some reason, a Mamoswine and Ursaring sculpture. In this sculpture the two pokémon were glaring at each other, Ursaring with it's paws raised above it's head and a snarl set on its lips, while Mamoswine also appeared to be glaring at Ursaring, it's tusks pointed at the pokémon.

Then lastly there was a Weavile and Buneary sculpture with little hearts in the buneary's eyes. And as much as Dawn found her Buneary's crush on Ash's pikachu adorable, she sort of felt embarrassed about her buneary's crush ever since she started 'dating' Paul. Made her kind of wish Buneary would start crushing on one of Paul's pokémon, but nonetheless she would be a supportive trainer-slash-friend for her buneary.

Sadly, while they were at Sunburst's island they didn't get a chance to see the rumored Crystal Onix, although they did hear a story about it by Mateo and Marissa. Apparently Ash did good deeds everywhere he went.

They also went to Shamouti Island, where they arrived just in time for some festival where they celebrated the 'Chosen One' who is suppose to bring harmony to the fighting three legendary bird pokémon Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres and help the beast of the sea—Lugia—stop the fighting between them.

The festival was very fun for the two—well, Dawn anyway. Paul was actually annoyed because a girl named Melody kept flirting with him. And whenever Dawn wasn't having fun at the Chosen One's festival she was glaring, green with envy, at Melody who had gave Paul a 'welcome kiss' when they had arrived. Of course, Melody also had to rub it in her face by saying she was 'jealous' Pffft. Of course she was jealous. That was her _husband!_ (Well…kind of.)

Other than that though, Dawn loved that island and the festival held there. They also got a chance to visit Ice, Lightning and Fire Island, which again was very fun and exciting.

Oh! And they also learned that Ash was the 'Chosen One'.

They also visited many more islands, but those three islands stuck out from her memory the most.

"Excuse me," The couple looked up to see two girls – obviously twins – both with long, flowing golden-colored hair with big curls.

They two girls had pretty eyes that were a teal color and cat-like, and both wore a thigh-long sundress and sandals. One of them wore a light-colored pink dress with big orange flower designs on it. The other one wore a simple cyan blue dress, but also wore a matching bow in her hair. The two girls were around eighteen or so, and both were very attractive.

Looking at them, Dawn couldn't help but feel a little envious. Immediately her thoughts came to what Paul thought about them. This only made her feel even more jealous. So jealous in fact, she had to remind herself she was the one married to Paul – not the other girls.

She glanced at Paul to see what his reaction would be. He looked uninterested and an eyebrow was raised, waiting for the girls to speak.

"Um, I'm Melissa and this is my twin Melinda," It was the girl who wore the pink sundress who spoke, smiling uneasily at the two.

"And we were wondering if you would like to have a battle with us?" Melinda continued, grinning more brightly at them, flashing pearl white teeth.

Dawn was astonished at this offer. Paul, however, didn't seem half as surprised as Dawn. Instead, he smirked.

"Why not," he replied, standing up. His hand was already on one poké ball, his finger eager to press the button that would release one of his powerfully trained pokémon.

"Torterra, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled, tossing the red-and-white capsule in the air, releasing the giant continent pokémon.

"TORRR!" The pokémon roared.

Dawn sighed. "I thought we were going to eat…" she muttered to herself.

The two girls shared triumphant grins with each other, reaching in their individual purses for their own pokémon.

"Lets shine, Houndoom!" yelled Melissa.

A fierce black pokémon materialized from the poké ball she threw. A pair of curled horns was raked sharply towards the pokémon's back, and red eyes like glowing embers glared back at the two.

Houndoom. Its primary type was dark whose only weakness was bug and fighting. Its secondary type was fire. It had a huge advantage over Paul's torterra already because of this fact, but Paul's smirk only widened. Of course, Paul always enjoyed a challenge. Not like he should be worried anyway. He was near champion status, anyway, Dawn thought to herself.

"Jolteon, lets show them what we got!" Melinda yelled next.

A dog pokémon with yellow needle-like fur materialized next to the darker dog pokémon. Jolteon took on a fighting stance, crouching down and baring its teeth.

"Jolt!" It growled.

Jolteon was only an electric-type pokémon. It had a type advantage over water pokémon—which meant she probably shouldn't use piplup—and flying pokémon. It had a weakness against grass and ground type pokémon, which was good for Paul's torterra. Paul looked a bit let down at this fact, Dawn noticed, but nonetheless, he looked eager for a good fight. The pokémon also had the ability to paralyze its opponents, Dawn also noted. This means the less direct contact, the better…

After a moment of consideration on which pokémon she should use Dawn finally decided to go with her fire-type pokémon, her almighty powerful Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion! Spotlight!" Dawn yelled, tossing her poké ball up in the air.

"Ty," A dark blue and cream colored pokémon with bulky thighs and a collar of fire around its neck emerged from inside her poké ball. "PHLOSION!" The pokémon threw back its arms in a fighting stance, its eyes holding a challenging glint as it got ready for the battle.

Paul appeared impressed.

"I didn't know you had a typhlosion," he remarked from the right beside her. "It looks powerful."

Dawn flushed at the compliment, grinning at him. "That's because you were never around when I was training it," she teased. "And it _is_ strong! Just wait and see!"

Paul nodded, turning back to the battle. His gaze hardened as he began to think up a strategy that could be used against the twin girls' pokémon. He figured he should order Torterra to attack Jolteon considering it had a type advantage over the pokémon, but wasn't sure whether or not he should wait first to try and figure out the girl's battle style…

"Torterra, stone edge on Jolteon!" Paul barked.

"Torr!" Three blue rings began to surround the pokémon's body and its eyes glowed right as the blue rings split to create rocks. With another grunt, the continent pokémon launched the stones at Jolteon.

Jolteon took the attack, skidding backwards and now growling lowly under its breath. "Jolt!"

"Use thunder on Typhlosion, Jolteon!" Melanie ordered.

"Jolt!" Suddenly a massive beam of electricity was fired from the need-like spikes on Jolteon, heading straight towards Typhlosion.

"Typhlosion, dodge, then use smoke screen and swift!" Dawn yelled.

"Ty…" Typhlosion skillfully dodged the thunder attack, and then opened its mouth to release a thick black smoke that filled half the restaurant. The four trainers quickly covered there nose and mouth so they wouldn't breathe in the harsh smoke.

"Jolt?"

"Hound?"

"JOLT!" Jolteon squeaked. Suddenly out of the thick black smoke a stream of bright yellow stars shot out and rammed into the electric dog pokémon.

"Houndoom, use Fire Fang!" Melissa ordered.

Houndoom's fangs began to blaze with flames as it shot towards where it anticipated the turtle-like pokémon to be. "Houuuuund!" The pokémon howled.

"Frenzy plant." Paul ordered calmly.

There was a green glow from the thick smoke as Torterra prepared its attack. "TORTERRA!" Torterra cried loudly, stomping it's feet once on the ground as giant, thorny roots flew out from the ground underneath the restaurant's tiles.

Houndoom squealed as it almost ran into one of the roots, its fangs still glowing with fire.

"Quick Attack and then Thunder Fang!" Melinda ordered Jolteon.

"Jolteon!" The pokémon barked, already heading towards the pokémon at a fast speed.

"JOLT!" It cried as it slammed into Typhlosion, its teeth sparking with electricity as it bit down on the fire-type pokémon next.

"TYYY!" Typhlosion growled, knocking the pokémon off its back.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered.

"Huh?" Dawn turned towards Paul to see how he and Torterra were doing.

Houndoom had managed to make it past Torterra's Frenzy Plant and was charging at the pokémon again in hopes of a successful fire fang.

The smoke from Typhlosion's earlier smoke screen had cleared, revealing the tree on Torterra's back glowing. A fury of spiraling leaves began to race towards Houndoom, successfully hitting the pokémon and ramming it into a wall, damaging the pokémon greatly.

"Houndoom!" Melissa shrieked with concern for her pokémon. "All you alright?"

"Hound… doom…" The pokémon grunted, shakily getting to its legs.

Dawn turned back to Typhlosion. "Flamethrower!" Dawn yelled.

"TYPHLOSION!" The pokémon yelled its name, igniting the flame on its back. A red-orange flame shot out from its mouth, hurling straight towards Jolteon.

"Jolteon, dodge!"

"Jolt!" Jolteon wasn't fast enough to dodge the flames which burned it, leaving singed marks on its spiky fur. The pokémon was now wincing and kneeling on one of its front legs, but was determined nonetheless to stand its ground.

"Not bad," Paul commented from beside her.

Dawn grinned, pride for her pokémon swelling up inside her. "Thanks!" she chirped.

"Typhlosion,—"

"Tyyy!" Typhlosion screeched as electricity cackled all over it's body. It hissed loudly as it attempted to move its arms, only to have more electricity cackle down them.

"Typhlosion?!" Dawn screeched, her eyes widening in alarm.

"It's paralyzed," Paul informed her, his eyes darkening. Dawn gasped, her eyes widening in worry for her pokémon. She bit down anxiously on her thumbnail.

"Jolteon, Thunder!" Melinda yelled after making sure her pokémon was well enough to fight.

Another massive beam of electricity was fired from Jolteon's spikes.

"Torterra, frenzy plant on Jolteon!" Paul ordered.

"Torterra!" The pokémon roared, taking the thunder attack that was actually meant for Dawn's typhlosion. The electric attack did no damage to the half-ground type pokémon.

"Tyy," The fire pokémon grunted in appreciation, starting to get over it's paralysis for the moment.

"Thanks…" Dawn breathed in relief, smiling at Paul.

Paul shrugged, his cheeks a light hue of pink.

"Torrr…!" Torterra growled, beginning to glow once more as it stomped it's foot to the ground. Thorny roots flew out from the ground, slamming into Jolteon and pinning it to the ground.

"Jolt!" It squealed before going unconscious.

Melinda gasped. "No! Jolteon! Are you alright, buddy?" The twin rushed to her pokémon's side as Torterra's roots retreated.

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast at Houndoom!" Dawn yelled.

"TYYY!" Typhlosion growled. Flames that were in the shape of a star were spat from Typhlosion's mouth, heading straight towards Houndoom whose eyes widened as it saw the flames.

"HOUUUND!" Houndoom screeched as the flames licked at its pelt, burning it. "Hound!" Houndoom collapsed, too exhausted to continue on with the battle any further.

"Houndoom!" Melissa yelled, also rushing to her pokémon's side.

"Not bad," Paul told her, smirking. Dawn blushed.

"You were great," she told him, red painting her cheeks. "I get the feeling you weren't even trying though…" She quirked an eyebrow.

Paul shrugged, turning to Melissa and Melinda. "That was a good battle," he told them, deciding he would be nice for once for Dawn, shoving his hands in his pockets after returning his starter pokémon.

Both girls blushed. "Thank you!" They both said in unison.

"Have you two competed in the Pokémon League?" Dawn questioned, returning her typhlosion.

Both nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"We've competed in all the Pokémon Leagues," Melinda bragged.

"Mhm!" Melissa agreed. "We usually get in the top eight or four!"

Dawn nodded. "Well, it was nice battling you two!" Dawn said, waving. "Maybe we can battle again someday."

Both girls nodded. "Yeah, and thanks so much for the battle!" Melinda said..

"And it was nice meeting you two in person!" Melissa giggled, waving. Both girls walked away, now chatting animatedly to each other while stealing glances their way once in a while.

"Oh look! The food arrived while we were battling!" Dawn chirped cheerfully.

* * *

"Ugh… I hate hiking…" Dawn mumbled under her breath, following Paul through a thick forest of dead grass and weeds.

It was the other half of their honeymoon now; since Dawn got to go to the Orange Islands like she wanted, now they were doing what Paul wanted to do which included exploring Turnback Cave—which they were currently heading to—and hiking through Mt. Stark.

Dawn really did hate hiking; the long grass made her legs itch, the sun made her sweaty, and not to mention made her hair frizz, and dirt stained her clothing. Not to mention, she hadn't exactly been the most "active" since she stopped traveling with Ash and everything. But she didn't want to be selfish by making Paul do everything she wanted to do; it was _his_ honeymoon too, after all.

Dawn started giggling as the two made their way pass the tall grass that tickled her ankles and made them itch as they passed through. "This…grass…is…tickling me…" she giggled, starting to scratch at her leg.

Paul rolled his eyes, a smirk making its way onto his lips.

"Just keep walking," he muttered.

"STARRRR!"

Dawn yelped, startled as a staravia flew off from the ground, nearly hitting her on the way.

"Eep!" Dawn stumbled backwards, tripping over an upturned root. Paul's arm slid around her waist, catching her just in time before she hit the ground.

"Thanks…" she gasped, holding one hand over her heart as she caught her breath. "L-lets go now."

"Try not to startle anymore staravias," Paul suggested wryly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, following closely behind Paul, although every step she took was more cautious now so she wouldn't startle any more pokémon. Dawn swore she heard a low chuckle from Paul when she gave a small jump when she heard the grass rattle from a passing breeze.

"Shut up…" she grumbled, a blush turning her cheeks a dark pink.

"We're suppose to climb here," Paul stopped abruptly in front of a rocky mountain wall.

Brown rocks that were lighter than the actual mountain wall jutted out of the mountain side almost in an unnatural way. The jutted rocks that poked out from the wall led all the way to the very top, every jutted stone only a foot or so higher than the other. They would make perfect footholds for scaling the mountain wall.

"W-we're suppose to climb this?" Dawn squeaked, her eyes wide as she stared at the tall wall in front of her. "B-but isn't that a little dangerous? We didn't bring any rope or anything!"

Paul rolled his eyes, frustration making him scowl. "I'm sure this isn't the first time you had to climb a mountain or a big rocky wall without that kind of equipment." He replied calmly.

"Well, no…but still," she protested, eyeing the rocky wall nervously.

A smirk began to flicker on Paul's lips. "You go first," he told her, pushing her lightly towards the wall. "I'll be right behind you the whole time in case you slip or fall."

Dawn hesitated. Still nervous, she reached her arms up until her hand clawed at one of the footholds. Next she placed both of her feet on individual footholds. She glanced nervously back at Paul.

"I'm not going to let you fall," he promised her.

"O-okay," Dawn squeaked. She sucked in a huge breath of air. "Here I go…"

She placed her right foot on another foothold before reaching up with her left hand and digging her nails into a rock that was higher up. She could hear Paul shift behind her as he got footholds of his own. His hands reached for footholds that were above hers, his chest now pressing against her back. She could feel his hot breath on her neck now, sending shivers down her spine.

"Keep going," he told her gently.

She nodded, and after taking another shaky breath, continued to climb the rocky wall with Paul following closely behind to make sure she didn't slip or fall. The sun was beating down on them, making Dawn feel sweaty and clumsy as she climbed, her arms and legs beginning to feel heavy as she climbed. Soon enough though she could see the top of the mountain wall and she breathed a sigh of relief.

With a grunt of effort, Dawn heaved herself up and on top. She was panting heavily as she flopped on her belly before rolling over, letting the sun's rays beat down on her sweating figure.

Paul heaved himself up next, landing right beside her. Unlike her though, he didn't flop down and instead stood up, dusting his clothes off.

"That was…exhausting…" Dawn murmured, forcing herself to stand up.

Paul was silent, his eyes examining the area around them. Dawn gazed around too, gasping at the sight, her eyes widening in amazement.

"Wow…" she breathed. White daisies swayed gently in the wind in patches. She wouldn't be able to take one step without stepping and crushing one of the daisies.

"Look," Paul demanded gently, his voice just barely above a whisper as he took her arm and led her to where there was a rock face. Dawn screwed her eyes, peering down into a foggy whiteness where she could barely make out glittering water below.

"Is that…?"

"It's the fourth lake that was kept secret," Paul whispered, nodding his head.

Dawn smiled. "It's…it's beautiful," she whispered.

Paul nodded. "Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "C'mon, let's go now so we can go explore Turnback Cave… I would like to make it there before dark," he added.

Dawn smirked, rolling her eyes. "Relax," she giggled, looking up into the sky where the sun was in the middle of the sky. "It's only around lunchtime…we'll definitely get there before dark!"

"Let's go anyway," he grunted, already heading into a thick field of grass that reached to his knees. Dawn sighed, following a few feet behind him.

"Wow, its all super foggy up here," Dawn commented. "I can't even see the edg—AHHH!" Her scream echoed all around her as she felt the ground below her begin to crumble and fall. Her feet slipped and her knees were brushed roughly against the rocky wall. Her hand scrambled desperately for something to hold onto.

"AHHH!" She screamed again, squeezing her eyes shut, tears brimming them, as she got ready to fall to her death.

_Goodbye Paul. _

Two strong hands grabbed at her arm, saving her from falling, and possibly preventing her could-have-been death. The same hands began to heave her up, and soon enough she could feel the ground below her again.

She was breathing heavily, tears of relief streaming down her face. She forced herself to look up, and found herself staring into her savior's fierce onyx-colored eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks and she looked down, feeling as if she had just swallowed her heart.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Are you okay?" Paul demanded as soon as she spoke, laying both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to look up at him. "Are you hurt?" he demanded again, his eyes burning into her with fierce intensity.

"I-I'm fine," she croaked. "I-I just…my knees scraped the rocks when I… I-I'm fine though…" she stammered sheepishly, his intense stare making her anxious.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up, pulling her up with him. Anger suddenly burned in his eyes as glared at her, and his tone was sharp. "For now on you are sticking by me," he told her. "And you aren't going to wander off."

"I-I wasn't wandering off!" Dawn protested, her eyebrows furrowing.

"You are staying near me," he hissed, his eyes boring angrily into hers.

Dawn was frightened by the sudden anger present in his eyes. "O-okay," she squeaked. Paul's gaze softened just a little, but then began glaring again.

"Let's go," he growled, slipping his hands in hers so she wouldn't get lost or separated from him, or even worse, almost fall off a cliff again.

He was glowering ahead of him as he marched angrily through the thick grass, and trampling the poor, unfortunate daisies that were in his path. His stomach was knotted as he recalled Dawn's scream and how he had turned around, only to see her about to fall to her death. He remembered the dread that had filled his chest as he imagined just that, and the panic that had forced his legs to move and his hands to save her.

"Paul, why did we stop?" Dawn questioned, a frown painting her features.

Paul blinked, not even realizing he had stopped. He shook his head. "No reason…" he mumbled, walking once more.

"Um, Paul…? Can you please let go of my hand?" Dawn asked tentatively. "You're squeezing it too hard…" Paul released her hand, mumbling a "sorry" under his breath.

"Hey, is this where we're suppose to climb down to get to Turnback Cave?" Dawn queried, peering down over the rock face and at more rocky footholds. Paul nodded, pulling Dawn back, still conscious after her close-call.

She had obviously somehow managed to forget her close call though. "Oh! Look! I can see the lake from here!" she chirped cheerfully. "C'mon! Let's go down already!"

Before Paul could reply she was already climbing down the rock face, a lot more graceful and quicker than the first time. Of course, that could have been because she was climbing down the rock face this time instead of climbing up it, which was easier to do. She smiled hugely as she reached the bottom, the breeze carrying the fresh smell of water from the lake.

"Hurry up Paul!" she yelled.

Paul rolled his eyes before quickly climbing down the footholds to join the blue-hair girl. Dawn smiled, running up to him and linking her arm with his.

"Isn't the lake even more beautiful from down here?" she exclaimed. White daisies even grew here in patches of shorter grass, and the sun was shining down on the lake, the surface glittering. Even better, the fog was now gone.

Unconsciously, Paul nodded.

Dawn smiled, walking to the edge of the lake. Her arms crisscrossed as her hands began to slide down her curves, stopping at the end of the bright pink spaghetti strapped shirt she wore. She lifted the shirt above her head, letting it drop to the ground. Paul's eyes widened as he watched her and his mouth dried.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, blood rushing to his face.

Dawn turned back at him for a second before laughing, rolling her azure-colored eyes.

"Relax, would ya?" she giggled. "This is a _bikini_ I'm wearing. I'm not trying to do anything," She glanced at Paul again before adding, "On purpose anyway." She giggled some more, earning an annoyed scowl from Paul.

"Well, put your clothes back on anyway," he growled. "We don't have time to go for a swim."

Dawn frowned, pouting. "Why not?" she whined. "It's probably only twelve or one o'clock!"

"I rather only spend a day hiking this cave," Paul explained. "So hurry up and get dressed."

Dawn groaned but pulled her short dark jean shorts back on anyway, followed by the spaghetti strapped shirt she was wearing. "Jerkface…" she grumbled, sighing as she hurried after Paul as he entered the cave.

Darkness greeted her as they entered, along with the musty smell of damp dirt. Dawn scrunched up her nose at the smell while peering around the dark cave.

"I can't see anything…" she muttered to herself.

Paul pulled out a flashlight, pulling Dawn close to him. "Stay close to me," he instructed. "I don't need you getting lost."

"Well, that's a nice way to put it," Dawn said sarcastically. "Hey, what does this say?" she asked, pointing to some writing that appeared to be engraved into a wall.

Paul shone the flashlight on the writing. "'…Past three pillars…to the sleeping…before 30 is surpassed…'"

"What the heck does that mean?" Dawn queried, voicing Paul's thought and staring at the wall as if it was some hybrid of a pokémon that she had never seen before, .

Paul shrugged, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers. "C'mon, let's go…" he muttered. He shone the flashlight around the cave. There were four doors – actually five if they counted the one they just entered – one in front, one in back, one to the right and one to the left.

"Which one should we go through?" Dawn questioned. Paul shrugged.

"Lets just go through the that one," Paul said, flashing the flashlight on the door in front of them. Dawn nodded in agreement. So they entered through that one, entering a room where there were boulders lining the room in a diagnally

"What next?" Dawn asked. Paul looked around, and deciding he didn't want to climb over the boulders in their path or take his Torterra out to break the boulders, pointed to the door to the left.

"That way," he directed, leading her through that door. This room had a pillar in it.

Dawn grinned as she saw it, pulling her and Paul towards it as she went to see what this pillar said.

"1, 2," Dawn read, frowning. "Just numbers? Well, that's weird. I wonder what it means."

Paul shrugged.

"Let's go this way now," he suggested, leading her through another door on the left. This one also had a pillar in it.

"Another pillar?" Dawn exclaimed, again rushing over to read it. "2, 3," she read.

"I heard there's three pillars in this cave," Paul commented. "Apparently after passing the three pillars and thirty rooms, you're suppose to run into Giratina." There was a glint in Paul's eyes as he said this.

"Really?" Dawn gasped. "Well…which room do you think has the third pillar in it?" she questioned, glancing at the other three doors questioningly. "Maybe it's the one to the right?"

Paul shrugged. "Only one way to find out," he replied, heading towards the door. Dawn frowned, groaning when the room they entered was revealed to _not_ have the third pillar.

"Let's turn back…" Paul said.

"Ha, turn back…" Dawn giggled. "Get it? _Turn back? _Turnback Cave?" Paul rolled his eyes and Dawn sighed, muttering sourly under her breath, "It's a _pun, _jerk—HEY! Wasn't there a pillar in this room just a few moments ago?!" Her voice echoed off the stone walls.

"Would you keep it down?" Paul hissed.

"Well, I'm confused!" Dawn whined. "I am one-hundred and ten percent positive there was a pillar in this room just a few seconds ago!"

Paul shrugged. "Maybe we entered through the wrong door," he reasoned, even though he didn't really believe that himself.

"Maybe…" she sighed. "Well, whatever. Let's go through that top door over there!" Dawn suggested, already dragging Paul towards that cave door.

No pillar.

"Which one now?" Dawn asked. "Maybe we should just go through all the top doors."

"Let's do that then,," Paul said, leading her through the door in the front of the cave once more.

Score! A pillar!

"1, 2," Dawn read. "Still have no clue what that means. Hey, didn't we already pass this pillar?"

"Yeah," Paul grunted, sighing.

"Geez, this cave is confusing," Dawn muttered sourly to herself. "I wouldn't be surprised if we found a couple of skeletons in here. Oh gosh, I'm starting to scare myself now!" Dawn exclaimed, glancing around nervously and peeking tentatively through the next cave door as if she expected to see a skeleton.

Paul chuckled as he watched her.

"Hey! I was just thinking, with it being dark in here and everything, this would be a good place to tell scary stories!" Dawn chirped all of a sudden. "Thinking of scary stories, I'm hungry…"

"It's probably one o'clock by now," he muttered to himself. "We should settle for lunch."

"We should have settled for lunch when we were by the lake," Dawn told him. "But _noooo,_ because you just have to be Mr. Impatient!"

"Well, there's a schedule I would like to _stick_ to," Paul replied gruffly, glaring at the blunette. "And if you weren't busy prepping around _all the time_, we would have gotten to Turnback cave _before_ lunchtime, and then maybe we could have gone swimming like you wanted."

"Well, we weren't even sure if there really was a 'secret fourth lake of Sinnoh'," Dawn replied calmly, folding her legs beneath her after making sure she wasn't about to sit on any spinaraks that may have been in the cave, or even scarier, a skeleton.

Paul shrugged, sitting down to her right. "What did you pack for us to eat anyway?"

Dawn smiled as she rummaged through her backpack for the food she had packed. "Well, let's see… I packed cupcakes since they are so delicious, chips because everybody love salty things, cookies because they are awesome…hmm, oh! _Annnnd _I packed us soda and some frozen pasta salad!"

"It's not frozen now," Paul commented, taking the bowl she handed him of the pasta. He popped the lid off and poked it with a fork, staring at it suspiciously. Dawn giggled.

"Just eat it, it's not going to kill you," she told him. "I made it myself!"

"Now I'm even more scared…" he muttered, taking a hesitant bite out of the salad.

"Hey! Just because I accidentally burnt those cookies that one time doesn't mean I'm a horrible cook!" Dawn snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"You got the sugar mixed up with the salt when you were making some tea, Dawn." Paul replied calmly. "I just don't trust your skill in telling apart one ingredient from another. I never said you were a horrible cook though now, did I?"

"You were implying it," she pouted. "And I can't help it if the salt looks just like sugar! They shouldn't put them in bags that look alike!"

Paul smirked. "Whatever you say…"

_(-x…Later…x-)_

"Now we know why this is called _Turnback_ cave!" Dawn exclaimed, frustration clear on her face. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with this cave?! We enter through one door with a pillar, go through another, turn back through the SAME door and suddenly the pillar is missing! Seriously, what - the - _heck?!_"

Paul sighed, rubbing his temples. He was also clearly frustrated with this cave. It felt as if they had been entering the same room over and over again, just going in circles, and every time they made it pass the second pillar they would then never enter through the right door to find the third pillar. Then when they would enter back through the door, the pillars would just suddenly disappear. This cave had issues.

Dawn yawned, rubbing at her eyes. "What time is it?" she grumbled, glancing at her pokétch. The app that told what time it was read 9:08. Dawn blinked in surprise. "Wow, we've been down here for that long?"

Paul sighed. "I guess we should be heading back," he grumbled. "Now the question is…how do we get to the cave's main entrance…?" Dawn groaned in defeat.

"I. Hate. This. Cave…" she declared under her breath.

"Hm…" Paul peered through one of the door. This door appeared to actually lead to a tunnel. "Let's go through here," Paul said, taking Dawn's hands and intertwining their fingers once more. As they approached near the end of the tunnel, Paul could hear the lapping of water and a dim milky light could be seen.

"Wow, finding the way out of this tunnel was a lot easier then finding the end of this cave," Dawn commented. "Or the three pillars." Paul nodded in agreement.

Paul glanced up at the night sky that was blanketed with zillions of multi-colored glittering stars and a pearly half-moon covered by white wisps of clouds.

"It's too dark to head back down the mountain now," Paul told her. "We're going to have to stay here for the night." Dawn yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"Good…" she murmured. "I'm too exhausted to hike all the way back to Veilstone… and too exhausted to almost fall off a cliff again…" she joked.

Paul stiffened, recalling the close-call. His hands fisted at his sides.

"Eh? Paul, are you okay?" Dawn asked timidly, noticing his slight change of attitude. "Did I…Did I say something stupid?"

Paul glanced at her before shaking his head. "I'm fine…" he grunted.

"Okay. Good," she laughed weakly, turning her attention back to the lake.

Under the half-moonlight the lake sparkled, a milk-colored streak going across the silver ripples. The flowers they sat on tickled her toes as she kicked off her shoes. Dawn couldn't help but notice how beautiful the lake look and romantic the situation was.

Dawn muffled another yawn, her eyelids growing heavy with the need for sleep. She rested her head on Paul's shoulder, letting her eyes close. "It's so pretty out…" she murmured. "And romantic…"

She could feel Paul shift as he got her in a more comfortable position. He slid an arm around her waist as he pulled her closer, heat radiating off his body and washing onto her. Dawn smiled, snuggling closer to his chest as she slid her arms around him.

"I wonder if this secret lake has a name yet…" Dawn mumbled thoughtfully.

Paul snorted. "It's a secret lake, Dawn," he told her. "I doubt it has a name."

"Well, I'm going to call it _our_ lake," she mumbled. "Lake…Lake Pawn! A combination of our first names…" Paul chuckled at this declaration. Gentle snoring could soon be heard from Dawn as she mumbled something in her sleep before snuggling even closer to him.

Paul stared past Dawn towards the fourth lake of Sinnoh.

_Lake Pawn… _he thought to himself.

Secretly, he felt pleased at the name, at the lake being named after them – him and Dawn (even if they were the only ones who would call it by that name). Paul smiled to himself before letting himself get lull to sleep by the night's sounds, the aroma of Dawn surrounding him.

* * *

Mt. Stark…

Three awkward days have passed since the couple returned from their trip from _Mt. Stark _and their honeymoon. Why so _awkward _you may ask? Well, you'll probably find out soon enough.

Even their friends noticed the uncomfortable silence between the two that replaced the usual tension and arguments and lovey-dovey moments the two would usually have.

Point is, _something_ happened while they were at _Mt. Stark_. I do wonder what happened though…? Hm…

_(Three Days After Returning From the Honeymoon)_

Awkwardness.

More tension than usual.

That's how it was for the two newly married couple.

Both slept as close to the edge of the bed on their side as possible, and depending on who woke up first, they would pull away from the little nightly hug they somehow end up in while they were sleeping.

Whenever skin contact was made – like a simple brush of the hand – they would blush and mumble a quick sorry before pulling their hands away.

No hand-holding, no arm-around-the-waist, no intertwining of the fingers, no lip-locking, no anything that involved contact between the two was made.

Heck, even Paul wasn't his usual cold, arrogant, unaffected, calm, collected self around Dawn anymore.

What _happened_ between the two?

Well, whatever did happen, it must be bad or super embarrassing because Dawn flushes redder than a magmar every time she remembers what_ happened._ And Paul actually _stammers_ when he is asked about it. Now if that doesn't mean it was serious, then you're crazy.

"Okay, Dawn, enough is enough," Zoey said one day. "What happened between you two?"

* * *

_What do YOU think happened between Dawn and Paul? (As if it isn't obvious *snorts*). Also I apologize if this chapter sucked! D: I WAS going to write about their trip to the Orange Islands but didn't have enough frickin' time, and it took me FOREVER to write that battle scene, so I'm sorry! I was also going to write about their "adventures" through Mt. Stark, but again, not enough time and then I realized that Mt. Stark wasn't as big as Mt. Coronet and I got irritated and lazy, so yeah. *cough* I actually thought of those last few paragraphs last night! :D_

_Again, sorry if this chapter was a disappointment. Anyway, I would like to thank my** Nintendo DS**, my **Pokémon Diamond Game**, and **Bulbapedia** because they helped me write this chapter somehow. :D Also a big THANK YOU to my **reviewers** and everybody else who just bothers to **read this fic **because you guys are plain awesome, so thanks so much and sorry I don't have enough time to reply to all of your guys lovely reviews! xD_

_Well, the next chapter is where Dawn and Paul appear on their talk show again, so maybe we'll get some gossip out of them, hm? Okay, so review to tell me how much you loved/liked/didn't like/hated this chapter, 'kay? Thanks! (And I'll end this horribly long author note finally xD") Oh wait!_

_Chapter Goal:__Um… 325 reviews, I guess. I don't think I'll get this much reviews, but that's the thrill of goals, right? 8D;_


	15. Don’t Kiss&Gossip

**Chapter Fifteen: Don't Kiss&Gossip**

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dawn responded coolly back, although a light pink was painted on her cheeks, giving them a rosy hue.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Zoey told her, poking her once more before folding her arms. "I mean _you_ and _Paul_; what is up with you two? Every time you two make contact with each other, even if it's for just a brief second, you both flinch away. Just a month ago it was like you two couldn't keep your hands off of each other."

Dawn's cheeks darkened to a raspberry pink that spread throughout her whole face. "I-I… w-we…I have no idea what you're talking about still. A-and you're over exaggerating! We could keep our hands off each other!" Dawn stammered, looking deliberately away, pouting.

Zoey cocked an eyebrow. "You look like a cherubi, Dawn," Zoey sighed. "C'mon… just tell me what happened. Did you two actually…like, you know…_do_ it?"

Dawn eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "W-what? N-no! I swear Zoey w-we didn't do it! I swear!" Dawn denied, waving her hands around frantically. "We would never, ever, ever do THAT! That is just gross, disgusting, BLECH!"

Zoey wasn't convinced, but decided not to pursue the manner. At the moment anyway. "What happened then? Something serious must have happened between you two. Or something really awkward. Did you two see each other naked?"

Dawn's blushed darkened – if that was even possible. "Nooo…" she mumbled, still avoiding eye contact with Zoey.

"Did you two…" Zoey was running out of ideas. "_Almost_ do it?"

Dawn shook her head, still as red as a cherubi.

"Did you two…" Zoey sighed, shaking her head and rubbing at her temples. This was almost like a game of twenty questions. Zoey had the feeling though Dawn wasn't really telling her the truth, and just denying the facts.

"C'mon…just tell me Dawn," she said. "You can tell me what happened. I won't tell anybody."

"That's what you said about not telling anyone about me and Paul just pretending to like each other," Dawn snapped. "And yet you still told Kenny."

"I won't tell Kenny this time. I promise, Dawn."

Dawn still wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Zoey. Well, actually, she didn't want to tell anybody at all, including Zoey, even if she did promise not to tell anybody.

"I'm your best friend, Dawn," Zoey continued. "And if you don't want me to speak a word about what happened between you two, I won't. I'm just curious to know what happened. I know whatever happened is bothering you, and maybe if you tell me what it is, I can help you and Paul."

Dawn sighed. "Okay…" Dawn finally agreed, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. The red in her cheeks didn't die down a bit. "W-we…um… um…" Dawn cleared her throat, swallowing nervously as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess… you were lying when you said you didn't _do it _with him?"

Dawn flinched, as if the words had burned her, redness staining her cheeks. Biting her lip, she nodded, staring shamefully down at her feet.

Zoey gave her a blank look of disbelief. "And that's all? The way you two are acting around each other, you two could have committed murder!" Zoey joked. "Seriously though, it's not that big of a deal, Dawn. _All_ married couples do it one time or another. Besides, you two only did it just once, no big deal."

Dawn shook her head, her cheeks burning with shame and embarrassment as the memories trickled back into her mind. "Not once…" she mumbled, biting her lip.

Zoey blinked. "How many…?" Dawn held up three fingers.

"All in the same day…" Dawn mumbled, glancing guiltily up at Zoey, sweat dropping.

There was an awkward silence.

"…You two are animals."

Zoey smirked and Dawn groaned.

* * *

"We're doing great, mom," Dawn was saying. The blunette was rummaging through the fridge in search for something to eat, all the while talking to her mom over the phone.

"Is that really any of your business? … I'm not being sassy," Dawn defended. "I'm just saying that it's not really your business. Geez, I don't ask those kind of questions to you, do I? … Yeah, but still! … _Still! _…Okay, bye. … I love you too, mom. Talk to you later."

With a _click!, _Dawn hung up the phone. She sighed, starting to grumble under her breath.

"Ugh… What is there to eat around here?" she grumbled. Finally Dawn pulled out a loaf of bread and grabbed two slices, stuffing them in the toaster. After about a minute of cooking, she took them out, slathering some peanut butter and jelly on both slices of toast.

Dawn had just finished half of her second piece and had drunk a full glass of milk she had poured herself when she heard footsteps in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Dawn questioned Paul just as he got ready to walk out the door.

"To train," he replied back.

"I'll come too!" Dawn volunteered. She quickly ate the rest of her toast. "I need to train some more for my next contest which is tomorrow!" She quickly snatched her poké balls which were on the kitchen counter before following Paul out the door and locking it behind her.

There was an awkward silence as the two walked down to the Hearthome Park together, Paul with his hands shoved deep into his pants pockets like usual, and Dawn with her hands behind her back. The two haven't spent much time together or even talking to each other after that one…_night_. Or day, actually. This was probably the first since then the two had spent more than ten minutes together, not counting when they were in bed. SLEEPING.

It's not like they didn't like spending time with each other though; in fact, it was just the opposite. They actually secretly enjoyed the time they spent together. Of course, Paul was too prideful to admit that to the blunette even if she was more than happy and willing to admit that to him. But now after what happened in Mt. Stark…well, tension has been high between them. Lets just leave it at that. Or not.

It was because they were afraid. Afraid the same passion would heat up between them. They were afraid the same passion would ignite between them once more just by a simple brush of the hand and they didn't want that. They were afraid the same love they felt for the other would control their actions, and tell more than they wanted the other to know.

But enough about that. Lets not get into descriptions and all the juicy details. That's the past, and we want to focus on the present for the moment, 'kay?

The two arrived at the grassy clearing soon enough, a statue in the middle of a park of a Magikarp spurting out water from its mouth and into a fountain along with a park bench. Wild starlies pecked at the ground for bird seeds or bread crumbs.

"Togekiss! Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn yelled. Dawn released the two pokémon she would be using in her next contest: Pachirisu and Togekiss.

The next contest she would be competing in was going to be held in Veilstone (she was trying to compete mainly in contests that were close to Hearthome), and was another double performance kind of contest. Such a shame this one wasn't going to be held in Hearthome, really.

She planned on using Togekiss and Pachirisu in the appeal round, and then just Togekiss in the battle round.

"What combinations are you using for those two?" Paul questioned, speaking to her for the first time directly since _that night_. (All the other time he just replied to whatever she asked him).

"I'm going to have Togekiss do Rain Dance and Pachirisu use Thunder," she replied back. "Wanna see the combination?"

Paul shrugged before nodding.

"Togekiss! Rain Dance! Pachirisu! Use Thunder soon after!"

"Kiiiiss!"

Togekiss immediately began to glow a dark blue color, rain clouds beginning to form around the pokémon. Rain began to fall all around the pokémon, soaking it although it didn't seem bothered the least by it. It flew out of the way of the rainstorm as the clouds began to expand as more clouds formed. It now hovered above the clouds, controlling them.

"Pachipachipachiiii!" Pachirisu squealed before releasing a blast of blue electricity from its cheeks, the powerful thunder attack soon mixing in with the rain which hissed and crackled angrily at the contact. The electricity danced in the rain, forming shapes with that glowed blue and sparked.

"Kiss! Kiss!" Togekiss began to glow blue again as the rain began to speed up.

"Pachi!" More electricity sparked out of Pachirisu's cheeks, and the little electrical dance in the heavy rainstorm also sped up, flashing blue in the rain as it sparked, hissing and flaring.

Paul smirked, impressed. "That's a pretty good combination," he remarked. "I'm sure you'll make it pass the appeal round with that combination."

Dawn grinned. "Do you really think so?" she asked, pleased with his praise. He nodded.

Dawn's grin widened. She was about to say something else, but a sudden wave of nausea made her feel oozy as she began to sway.

"Huh?" She dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. She groaned, shocked by the sudden sick feeling that had attacked her stomach. The ground beneath her swayed and blurred. She felt hot all over.

She groaned loudly.

Paul dropped to one knee beside her, startled and concerned. "Are you okay?" he questioned, forcing her to look at him. One eyebrow was raised, but there was obvious concern on his features. Dawn blinked, making the blur in her eyes go away. She waited a few seconds before nodding, smiling weakly up at him.

"N-no need to worry," she reassured. A sweat began to break on her forehead, and another wave of nausea hit her. "I-I just feel sort of…dizzy, all of a sudden." _And sick to my stomach,_ Dawn added in her mind, groaning.

"Are you going be alright?" he asked.

She nodded, but then shook her head "no" as another wave of nausea overtook her. The awful taste of vomit filled her mouth.

I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be okay, Dawn told herself. I'm not gonna throw up and humiliate myself in front of Paul. Nope. I'm going to be okay. Perfectly okay.

Surprisingly, after a few minutes the wave of sudden sickness actually passed.

"I'm fine now," she rasped, forcing herself to stand. "Must have been something I ate this morning…" Dawn muttered, cringing because the same foul taste of vomit was still in her mouth.

"Are you sure you're okay though?" Paul asked again, his grip on her shoulders tightening. He was staring so fiercely into her eyes… It was almost as if he was trying to stare into her soul…

Dawn cheeks burned as she turned away. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine now… I feel _perfectly_ fine now." Which is weird… Dawn thought, frowning.

"_When I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool  
__Yeah, it's been a long road and_—"

"Hey, May," Dawn croaked, flipping open her cell phone.

"_**Hey Dawn!"**_ May cheered. **_"Hey, are you alright? You sound as if you're sick or something…? For a second I thought a politoed answered your phone. No offense."_**

Dawn cleared her throat sheepishly before replying, "None taken. And I'm fine.

"_**Anyway, I was wondering if you and Paul would like to accompany me and Drew on a date! Like a double date! We're getting ready to go to lunch now!.Would you two like to come?"**_

"Eh, Paul's training." Dawn replied, examining her fingernails boredly.

"_**Are **_**you****_ training?"_**

"Well, not really. I was going to, but I might not now."

"_**Good! Come with me and Drew then!"**_

"Isn't it a little early for lunch? Besides, I just finished eating my breakfast," Which I almost threw up, Dawn added in her mind.

"_**Your point?" **_Silence. **_"We're going to that one fancy restaurant that has lobsterrrr! You know you wanna comeeee!"_**

"Well…" Dawn thought for a moment. "I have been craving some shrimp lately… I've also been craving a lot of peanut butter too though. Hm…"

"_**You've been craving shrimp and peanut butter at the same time?" **_May exclaimed. **_"Yuck! You certainly have some weird taste buds Dawn!"_**

"Oh, whatever." Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'll meet you two there in an hour, 'kay?"

"_**But we were just about to leave—"**_

"Goodbye!" Dawn chirped, ending the conversation. She pocketed her cell phone back in her front pocket.

Weird taste buds? Dawn scoffed. She's one to talk.

* * *

"Togekiss! Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn called out her pokémon onto the stage, spinning gracefully.

This time for her contest outfit she wore a black dress with straps that shot out to make a V-shape, tying behind her neck. Where the straps met there was a big pink bow which matched the pink ribbons she had placed in her neatly straightened blue hair. Two sky blue stripes along ran along the bottom of her dress, adding more color to the dark dress. Along with the dress she wore black tights and black kitten heels.

"Kiss!" An egg-shaped pokémon with red and blue shaped triangular patterns materialized in front of her, followed by a white and blue squirrel-shaped pokémon. Hearts accompanied both pokémon.

"Pachipachi!" Pachirisu squealed, blowing kisses towards the crowd cutely before winking. Show off.

"You know what to do!" Dawn yelled, winking at her pokémon then the crowd.

"Kiiiiiss!" As the pokémon began to glow blue, puffy, dark gray rain clouds began to form above the pokémon. "Kiiiiiss!" More rain clouds gathered around the pokémon until the clouds filled half the stage.

Dawn stepped away from the dreary cover of the rain clouds and so did pachirisu who was still bouncing around Dawn's feet, eager for its turn in the appeal.

"Togekiiiiss!" Rain began to fall from the clouds, the rain drumming against the stage's floor. The crowd "ooh"ed and "aw"ed as if they had never seen rain before.

"Pachiiiiiiii!" Pachirisu's cheeks sparked as electricity was blasted from the pokémon and into the rain clouds. Blue electricity danced in the rain, forming shapes in the rain like it had yesterday at the park when Dawn was showing Paul her appeal.

"Ooh!"

"Aw!"

Murmurs of amazement broke out through the crowd, followed by clapping. The crowd exploded into loud cheering and clapping, praising Dawn for her appeal. Dawn grinned, bowing gratefully.

"That was a brilliant performance!" Mr. Contesta praised. "I love how you used Pachirisu's thunder to make patterns in the rain."

Dawn beamed at the judge's praise.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo agreed.

"That combo was simply amazing!" The Nurse Joy from Veilstone exclaimed. "That appeal was so…beautiful!"

"Thank you," Dawn said, returning her pokémon to their poké balls. Dawn happily skipped off the stage, pleased with how well her appeal went. She listened to Marian as she summarized her appeal before announcing the next entry.

"**Next up is Kenny Soleman!" **Marian announced.

"Kenny?" Dawn blinked. "Kenny is in this contest too?!" Dawn exclaimed, turning around. Sure enough, there he was, in his usual nutcracker suit (as Dawn enjoyed calling it).

"Alakazam! Prinplup!"

"Kenny didn't tell me he was going to enter this contest…" Dawn grumbled to herself, crossing her arms. "But then again…it's not like I told him I was going to compete in this contest too."

Dawn sighed.

"Alakazam, psychic! Prinplup, bubble beam!"

"Dawn!" Dawn turned around, spotting Paul a few yards away. Instantly she skipped over to him, beaming.

"Did you like my appeal?" she questioned eagerly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

Paul shrugged. "It wasn't bad." He commented.

Dawn's smile faltered. "But did you think it was good?" Again, Paul shrugged. "Do you ever give compliments?" she asked, scowling.

"No."

Dawn's scowl deepened.

"Oh, whatever!" she exclaimed. "Like I care about your opinion anywa—!" Dawn stopped mid-sentence, feeling her stomach lurch. "Urgghhh," she groaned, dropping to her knees.

"Eh?" Paul blinked. "What's with you?"

"I-I dunno…" Dawn whimpered. "I just feel sick all of a sudden…" The same foul taste as yesterday filled her mouth and she groaned.

"So how you like my appeal, DeeDee? I bet you didn't expect to see me here—Eh? What's wrong with Dawn?" Kenny asked Paul, immediately taking notice of the blunette on the ground holding her stomach.

"I'm right here, you know!" she snapped. "You could ask me!"

Kenny blinked. "Well…what's wrong with you? Do you feel okay?"

"The same thing happened to her yesterday too," Paul murmured thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it just proves I need to stop drinking coffee so early in the morning!" Dawn groaned again, sweat rolling down her forehead. Paul kneeled down beside her, placing a hand on her sweaty forehead.

"You don't have a fever," Paul muttered.

"That's because I'm not sick," Dawn grunted, standing up on shaky legs. She wobbled some, clinging onto Paul's arm for support. "I just told you, I need to stop drinking coffee so early in the morning. My coffee has been tasting foul lately anyway." She wrinkled her nose as she said this.

"I should listen to my mom…" she muttered.

Paul raised an eyebrow.

"I feel a little better now anyway," Dawn muttered, letting go of Paul's arm. She put a hand to her forehead, taking each breath slowly. She turned to Kenny after a moment.

"And _you_ never told me you were going to compete in this contest." she accused him, placing both hands on her hips.

Kenny shrugged, grinning. "Well, you never told me you had plans to compete in this contest either." He replied smartly back.

"Humph!" Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, crossing her arms in a pouty way.

Paul narrowed his eyes at the two, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Well, I better go before Paul claws my face off," Kenny laughed, a sly grin making its way upon his lips. "I just hope your appeal was good enough to make it passed the first round, DeeDee. After all, I would love to battle you again sometime."

"Heh! Of course I'll make it passed the appeal rounds!" Dawn yelled after him. "And when we do face off I'll beat you so bad, you'll cry!"

"Oh, boohoo! Your _voice _is making me cry!" Kenny called back.

Another growl rumbled in Paul's throat as he glared at Kenny, jealousy burning in his coal black eyes. Of course, Dawn was too oblivious to notice the obvious jealousy Paul felt for her childhood friend…

"Kenny is such a jerk." Dawn declared.

**~Final Round~**

"Togekiss! Spotlight!"

"Prinplup! Let's go!"

Both Dawn and Kenny made it pass the appeal rounds, and both coordinators also managed to make it pass the all the other battle rounds. Now they only had one match left; a match against each other.

Paul watched from the sidelines, still glaring with jealousy at Dawn's childhood friend.

"Togekiss! Extreme Speed!" Dawn ordered.

"Prinplup, dodge and then use BubbleBeam!" Kenny yelled.

"Toge!"

"Priiiin!"

Paul sighed as he watched the battle. Well, okay, maybe he wasn't exactly watching the _battle_. He mostly had his eyes on Dawn as he watched her command her pokémon, her blue locks flying and her little black dress flying up from a breeze once in a while from an attack that was ordered.

"Use Swift Togekiss, followed by Aura Sphere!"

"Prinplup, use Mist then Metal Claw!"

What exactly was it about her that made him eager to be around her; that made him happy whenever he was around her? Maybe it was just because she was happy most of the time, so her happiness would just rub off on him.

Maybe…

"Air Slash!"

"Drill Peck again!"

"Togekiss, use Water Pulse!"

But it wasn't like this for him a year ago. A year ago if he saw her in a shop or just simply passed by her in the streets, he wouldn't have given her a second thought. His heart wouldn't skip a beat, and he wouldn't be tempted to smirk every time he saw her usual cheery smile.

So much has changed for him – for _them_, in just one year. And to think, if he had declined her offer of him pretending to like her, they would still act the same around each other they had ten years ago.

And we would still mean nothing to each other, Paul thought.

"And the winner of the Veilstone City Contest is Dawn Shinji!" Marian announced as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Paul smirked as he watched Dawn prance up to Marian, gladly accepting her second ribbon.

* * *

"It's Rocket time!" James yelled.

"James, please shut up." Jessie told her husband, sighing.

Dawn sighed impatiently as make up artists dabbed powder on her face; her nose twitched as some of the powder went up her nose. Paul had the same impatient look on his face as the same thing was being done to him. Meanwhile, a few seats down from them Jessie and James were talking heartily to one another, not bothered at all by the powdery makeup being dabbed at their face, being use to it by now.

Zoey smiled at them when the makeup artists finally finished with their makeup for the two, walking over to greet them.

"Nervous?" Zoey asked.

Dawn scoffed. "Why would I be nervous to be on TV?" she responded. "It's not the first time I've been on one of these shows." Paul nodded in agreement, a scowl wrinkling his forehead.

"I wasn't talking about you two being on TV," Zoey replied smoothly back. A smirk graced her features as she crossed her arms smugly across her chest. "I mena are you two nervous about having to be near each other for so long just two weeks after _that night?_"

"You told her about that?" Paul growled, glaring at the blunette. There was a blush just barely visible on his cheeks.

Dawn blushed furiously, glaring daggers at her coordinating tomboy-ish friend. "Zoey!" she hissed. "You promised!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anybody," Zoey pointed out. "I never promised not to bring up this up around you two ever again though. Besides, I can help you two with your 'problems'." Zoey snickered as she said this.

"Zoeyyy!" Dawn whined, casting nervous glances at Paul who still giving her the 'evil eye'.

"Well, you two do have problems," Zoey replied earnestly. "Seriously, you two _flinch_ just when you make skin contact! Seriously, what's up with that?! It's not the end of world just because you two finally got the nerves needed to get into the other's pants."

Paul growled lowly under his breath and Dawn's blush darkened.

"Zoey!" Dawn hissed.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Oh, _boohoo! _So you two did it! I mean, seriously, who knows how many times May and Drew have done it already and they aren't even married!" Before Dawn could cut in to defend the brunette's innocence, she added, "And don't even try defending the two, Dawn. Those two are all over each other even more than you and Paul!"

Dawn sighed, burying her head in her arms, feeling more embarrassed than she remembered ever feeling. Why, Zoey? WHY?!?!?!

"And Ash and Misty have probably tried it at least once by now," Zoey continued. "And I'm not going to lie; I'm not completely innocent myself."

"Zoey, I don't think this topic is necessary to discuss right now," Dawn told her, her pink blush forever staining her face. "I mean, really! Can't we talk about something else? _Anything_ else?"

"Not until you two 'kiss and makeup'," Zoey replied, her smirk back on her features. "And I mean literally _kiss_ and makeup. Physical contact doesn't hurt, and neither does _lip_ contact."

"Don't you have something better to be doing?" Paul snarled, glaring at the tomboy.

"Nope. Now, chop-chop. Lip contact time." Zoey puckered her lips at the two. "You two don't want the public to think you two are having problems with your marriage _already! _After not even two weeks after your wedding!"

"Are you just trying to be annoying?" Paul growled.

Dawn groaned, burying her head in her arms. "Guysss…" she whined. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she groaned, "I don't feel so well…" She groaned once more after, dropping to her knees.

Paul's eyes widened in alarm as he dropped to one knee beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her waist as he helpted her stand up. She leaned against him for support, her forehead hot and sweaty against his chest.

"I'm fine…" Dawn said after a while, pushing herself away from him. "I-I just felt sick for a moment…I'm fine though."

"Hmph. Strange," Paul muttered. "This is the fourth time you got sick this week in the morning."

"The fourth time?" Zoey said thoughtfully. "In the morning?" She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully at the blunette. _Could she be…nah…! _Zoey shook off the idea, waving her hand dismissively.

"It's because of the _stupid_ milk!" Dawn declared, wrinkling her nose. "I just found out today that it's been expired for a month now! And right after I drank my coffee too!"

"Hey, are you twerps ready yet?" Meowth called to them. "The show is starting in five minutes! FIVE MINUTES!" he yelled again.

Paul turned his attention back to Dawn again. "If you're still feeling sick, we don't have to do this. We can just cancel."

Dawn shook her head, smiling weakly back at him. "I'm fine, really; I just need a glass of water…"

"Hey, if you two do decide to take my advice and 'kiss and makeup', I'll leave if ya want." Zoey said after a while.

Dawn groaned in irritation. "Can't you just leave us alone?" Dawn snapped at her friend, glaring daggers at the tomboy. "You're being so annoying today!"

"Well, somebody's moody…" Zoey mumbled under her breath, a smirk making its way upon her lips. "Okay, fine, I'll leave…you clearly don't want me bugging you two anymore, so I'll leave…" Zoey sighed dramatically, walking away.

Dawn frowned, guilt flashing through her. _Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh on Zoey… _Dawn thought after a while, sighing. _Great! Now I feel guilty! _Dawn thought grumpily.

"SHOW TIME!" Came another call from Meowth. "GET YOUR BOOTIES IN GEAR, TWERPS!"

"Great…" Dawn mumbled.

* * *

"I'm Jessiiiie!" The magenta-haired ex-Team Rocket member sang as the show started, the cameras rolling. "The one and only! The beautiful—"

"And conceited!" Meowth chimed in.

"—part of this wonderful talk show known as 'The Rocket'!"

"And I'm Jaaaames!" James sung next. He whipped out a red rose from somewhere – his sleeve, possibly? – spinning it smoothly with gloved fingers. He said in a voice as smooth as velvet, "And _I_'m the less haggy part of 'The Rocket' who doesn't PMS!"

"Hey!" Jessie screeched, smacking him on the head, a vein popping.

"And I'm Meeeeowwth!" Meowth chirped, jumping up and blocking the other two from view. "I'm the cute and furry part of 'The Rocket' you actually _like!_"

"Ah-hem!" Jessie cleared her throat, glaring at the cat-like pokémon. "Moving _onnn_," She put on a sweet smile and laughed. "As you can probably tell, we're in an extra, extra good mood today!"

"And for once it's not because Pop-pop made cookies," James added cheerfully.

"We have good news to share to all of you viewers today!" Jessie said merrily. "But you won't get to hear it until the end of the show, so make sure to stay tune throughout this whole episode if you wanna know what this awesome, fantastic, _amaaaazing_ news is!"

"We don't think you guys will want to leave anyway once you know who we have on the show this time," Meowth said, winking at the crowd. "We've had them here before and we were forced to listen to their bickering—"

"And Jessie's bickering about wanting a 'sappy love story' out of them," James put in.

"—and now they're back! _Married! _Everybody, the rude twerp and the twerpette – Dawn and Paul Shinji!" Meowth announced.

On cue, the couple walked in, Dawn smiling cheerfully while clinging onto Paul's arm while there was a blank expression on Paul's face like always. The two took a seat in the familiar red loveseat they had sat in about seven months earlier. Jessie and James sat across from them on a similar red loveseat, Jessie's legs crossed neatly beneath her as she smiled hugely at them.

"So you two are married now!" She cheered. "Congrats twerps for managing to accomplish such a thing! Ya know, I remember when I was your age… Sigh… Such a shame. I was spending my days as a twenty year old chasing after you rats. I remember it was just five years ago I got married to James! We were both twenty-five!" Jessie sighed dreamily as she remembered the news.

"So what have you two been up to lately?" James questioned excitedly.

"As if we don't know…" Meowth coughed.

Dawn blushed furiously at this comment, but her grin only widened. ":Aww, aren't you the cutest little thing ever?" she hissed through clenched teeth towards Meowth. "I just wanna pinch your cheeks!" She reached forward, grabbing his cheeks and pulling them roughly.

"Hey! Paws off!" Meowth grumbled, swiping at her with his claws.

"Well, we just got back from our honeymoon less than two weeks ago," Paul mumbled to them. "We got to go visit the Orange Islands, hike through Turnback Cave and we also hiked through…" Paul coughed sheepishly. "…Mt. Stark…"

"It was lots of fun visiting the Orange Islands!" Dawn interrupted immediately so her mind wouldn't wander and explore those memories from Mt. Stark. Those memories were better left forgotten. "We brought lots of great looking sculptures! Plus we also got to see the pink pokémon on Pinkan Island!"

"What? Don't you get arrested for even setting a foot on that island?!" James exclaimed.

"They have tours now for those who want to see the pink pokémon," Dawn replied back calmly.

"Hm," James nodded his thoughtfully. "I see…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jessie said. "Anyway, now that you two are married…" A grin turned Jessie's lips upward and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "I remember recalling you saying you planned on getting married before thinking of having children."

"Eh?" Dawn blinked at her, taken off-guard by her statement.

"And?" Paul said through gritted teeth, slouching in his seat, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, I was just wondering, when do you two exactly plan on having children yourself?" Jessie asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. "You shouldn't wait forever; time flies by very quickly. _Trust me._"

"Oh. Well…" Dawn coughed awkwardly, clearing her throat. "Not for a few more years. Maybe when we're, um, in our mid-twenties?"

Jessie shrugged. "Fair enough."

"This is only theoretically of course, but say you were pregnant, and were expecting a baby," James said.

"Well, of course they would be expecting a baby." Meowth scoffed. "They wouldn't be expecting a pizza when she's pregnant."

"GRRR! Quit interrupting me you stupid little furball!" James yelled, smacking the pokémon on the head.

"Me-OWth!" The pokémon shrieked, rubbing where a bump was beginning to form on its head. Meowth growled, narrowing his eyes dangerously at James, claws glinting.

"Anyway," James continued on, "Like I said, this is only theoretically, but say the twerpette here was pregnant and you two were expecting your first child; what would his or her name be?"

"If it was a girl, I would name it Platina!" Dawn chirped. "I looked it up in a baby book one time!"

"What kind of name is Platina?" Paul grumbled in annoyance, scowling. A growl rumbled in Dawn's throat as she glared at the plum-hair name.

"You have a problem with that name?" she asked.

Paul shrugged. "I've never heard of that name before. I just think it's a rather odd name to give a baby. Is that a girl or a boy name, anyway?"

"It's a girl's name! I already said that!" Dawn snapped, pouting. "And I don't see what's so odd about it! A good nickname for Platina would be 'Tina'! The name is just like _Christina_ and _Martina_!"

"It's still odd to me," Paul replied flatly back.

A vein popped on Dawn's forehead. "Well, what would you name your baby, huh?!"

Paul shrugged. "How am I suppose to know?" he snapped.

"Exactly!" she huffed.

Paul raised an eyebrow, a smirk creeping onto his lips. "Exactly?"

"Yes! Exactly!" she mumbled. "By the way, I still think 'Little Blueberry' would be good nickname for a blue-hair son that looks like you," Dawn smirked and Paul scowled. _"Plumcake."_

"I agree, Little Blueberry would be an excellent nickname for an adorable little blue hair baby son!" Jessie cooed. Dawn grinned triumphantly, sticking her tongue out at Paul.

"If James and I had a son though—" Jessie winked at James and the two giggled, as if they shared a secret. "—I think Johnny would be a good name for him."

"Or Joey," James chimed in. "Joey would be a good name for our son too! I mean, if we had one." This time James winked at Jessie.

Dawn turned to Paul and the two exchanged confused frowns. "What's with them?" she whispered. "They keep winking at each other!" Paul just shrugged, looking just as bewildered as her.

"And Jamie would be a good girl name," Jessie continued. "Or Jenny. I can actually imagine us having a daughter named Jenny with my blue eyes and your blue hair."

"Hm, Violet would be a good name for a daughter of ours too…" Dawn mumbled suddenly. "Especially if she had your hair color," she added, giggling as she ran a hand once through his lavender-colored locks.

Heat warmed Paul's cheeks some as a smirk crept onto his face.

Jessie nodded thoughtfully. "Violet. That's a cute name," Jessie chirped. "Another good name for a daughter! Now how about for a son?"

"Some name that means 'strength' or something similar," Paul answered for them.

"Like Hiroki?" Dawn asked cheerfully. "I saw the name in this one name site one time! The name means 'abundant joy'-slash-'strength'!"

"Isn't that a Japanese name?" Paul asked.

"So?" Dawn pouted. "I like Japanese things. It has an interesting culture. Besides, _I_ like the name. It's pretty!"

"Wouldn't it be weird to have a kid with a Japanese name when we have English names?" Paul reasoned, scowling.

"Your point?"

Paul sighed irritably. There was no getting through to her.

"Fine, how about Lucas then? It doesn't mean strength but it is a contracted form of the Latin name Lucanus. Or something. It means 'from Luca…Lu…Lucania', I think. Can't remember," Dawn sweat dropped.

"I remember reading this a few nights ago though on the same website I found the name Hiroki," Dawn told them. "Anyway, it says Lucania probably comes from the word _lux _which means 'light'. Also in the bible this was the name of a Gentile Christian who was a companion of guess who? A guy named _Paul!_"

Dawn grinned, proud of herself for remembering all that.

"…Well, it's better than Hiroki, I guess." Paul mumbled.

"Oh! And while I was at it I also searched the meaning of our names!" Dawn chirped. "My name only means 'dawn'. Obviously. Oh, and your name means 'small'!" Dawn giggled.

Paul's scowl deepened as he began to grumble curses under his breath

"So… would Lucas be your 'Little Blueberry'?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows. We'll figure out a name someday though that'll be a perfect name for _our_ son!" She declared, smiling brightly.

"Oh really," Jessie nodded.

"So I heard the twerpette is getting back into coordinating after a year or two break," James said after a while. "You won a ribbon just two days ago in fact, didn't you? You won against um…what's that weird twerp's name?"

"His name is _Kenny_," Dawn sweat dropped.

"Whatever." Jessie retorted.

"So you just barely managed to win against 'Kenny' as you call him," James continued on. "And before that you won against some other coordinator who nobody cares to remember the name of in the Hearthome City Contest."

"So what made you get back into coordinating?" Meowth questioned.

Dawn shrugged. "So I can hopefully win more Ribbon Cups," Dawn replied honestly. She grinned as she continued on, "My next goal is to be a Master Coordinator! And I'm definitely not going to achieve that goal sitting on that couch watching reruns of contests I've competed in!"

"Nope. Definitely not," Jessie agreed.

Meowth blinked. "But I thought pregger people weren't suppose to compete in contests," Meowth mumbled to James. "Isn't there a rule against that."

"Huh?" Dawn blinked in confusion. "What do you mean 'pregger people'?" she asked, annoyed.

"Shut up Meowth!" Jessie hissed, ramming her elbow into the back of the cat pokémon's head.

"_Meowth! _It was just a question!" Meowth snapped. "I was just wondering why she would still be competing in contests if she's preg—"

"It's just a rumor so far Meowth!" James hissed, pulling on the cat's chubby cheeks. "For all we know, it may not be true!"

"Grrrr! Paws off!" Meowth yelled, unsheathing his claws.

"Hey! Get those claws away from me!" James exclaimed. "I need this face for when I become a—Ouch! You stupid furball!"

Dawn and Paul sweat dropped as they watched James angrily chase after Meowth, three red scratches running down his face.

"Wow…this is…" Dawn searched for the right word. _"Crazy."_

"At least they don't recite that stupid motto of theirs anymore," Paul grumbled.

"Did you say…?" Jessie queried.

"Motto?!" James exclaimed.

A moment later the two were standing up, their backs pressed together and their arms folded across their chest. Meowth stood, as short as ever, at their feet

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie declared.

"And make it double!" James said smoothly, his rose back between his fingers.

"To protect the world from all those other boring talk shows," Jessie recited.

"We know the hottest gossip around so make sure to grab a seat in the front row," James recited next.

"Celebrities, watch out, we're your paparazzi!"

"We're here to corrupt your reality!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Spreading rumors faster than the speed of light!"

"We're the best out there so think twice before you start a fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth jumped up, landing neatly on the two smirking ex-Rocket's shoulders.

"I spoke too soon apparently," Paul said flatly.

Dawn giggled. Her giggling came to an abrupt halt though as she recited the motto in her mind for a second time. "Wait – _'spreading rumors faster than the speed of light'_?" Dawn blinked. "You spread rumors?"

"Only rumors that we hear," Jessie chirped. "Like we were the first one to hear about your engagement with the rude twerp and then we repeated the rumor on this talk show."

"After that, the news was spreading faster than wildfire!" James declared.

Dawn did a face palm and Paul grumbled something under his breath. Probably curses.

This was going to be a _long_ night…

* * *

Dawn and Paul were back to their old selves. Meaning the two _weren't_ avoiding skin contact anymore or they weren't turning redder than a tomato every time they made eye contact before turning away deliberately. Apparently being on 'The Rocket' loosened the two up.

"I can't believe Jessie is really pregnant!" Dawn was saying. "It's her first child, isn't it? Wow, her and James must be so excited!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he listened to her.

The Rocket show couple had just announced last night at the end of the show, that yes, the two are now expecting parents; that yes, James was gonna be the "da-da" and Jessie the "ma-ma". (As quoted by Meowth).

"I wonder… is their baby is gonna be a girl or a boy? You know, whenever I think of having children, I always liked the thought of having a son first and then a daughter." Dawn was saying.

"Yes, I know," Paul sighed. "You mentioned that on the talk show last night."

"Oh yeah. Hey, wouldn't it be the cutest thing ever if Jessie had twins?!" Dawn squealed at the thought. "If it was my first pregnancy and I was having twins and they were both girls I would name them—"

"Do you every shut up?"

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together at this remark, and she puffed out her cheeks. "No, I don't!" she snapped. "And I won't ever shut up."

"Well, can you _please_ shut up?" Paul growled.

"Make me." she replied simply. "If you want me to shut up, make me."

"If you don't watch it, I will." Paul grumbled.

"And how exactly would you that?" Dawn asked innocently.

Paul smirked. "I have my ways."

"Oh yeah?" she challenged. "Well, how about you 'show' me one of your ways, and make me shut up."

"I rather not."

"Why? Because you don't have any ways of shutting me up." she smirked.

"You won't be able to talk with your mouth closed." Paul pointed out.

"Oh yeah, I bet I still can." Dawn giggled. "Besides my mouth isn't closed, so I'll just continue talking."

Paul turned to her suddenly, his inky black eyes boring into hers.

"Eh…"

Dawn found herself staring into those black eyes of his, mesmerized by them. They were a plain, simple color. Not even a color really – a shade more like it, actually. Black is considered a shade after all. For the first time ever she noticed that his iris was just a tad lighter than his pupil.

A smirk curled Paul's lips. "See. I got you to shut up."

Dawn blinked, tilting her head to the side. Then she realized what he meant and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Only for like six seconds…" she muttered sourly. "Besides, I can't help it if you have pretty eyes."

Dawn mentally slapped herself when she realized what she just said, her cheeks burning even more. "Oh! I mean…uh…"

"You think I have pretty eyes?" Paul mumbled. "I don't see how."

Dawn shrugged. "They're just pretty to me…" she muttered. There was a moment of silence before she added, "It's kind of weird staring into your eyes though. It feels as if you're looking into my soul."

Paul cracked a small smile as she said this.

Dawn's eyes widened and she giggled as she realized something about Paul's smile. "Aww, you have dimples," Dawn told him, giggling some more.

Surprisingly Paul's smile didn't disappear at that comment like it usually would, but instead he just looked down, his bangs falling in his face. His smile broadened just a little.

"I never noticed that before," Dawn giggled, staring dreamily at him. "No wonder why I like your smile so much…"

"_Tougher than a lion  
Ain't no need in tryin'"_

"AHH!" Dawn screamed, tossing her cell phone into the air, making it soar across the room. The phone hit the ground with a loud _thump!_.

"Nice." Was Paul's sarcastic reply.

Dawn blushed furiously, scowling at her phone which was now on the other end of the room.

Thanks for a ruining an almost perfect moment between me and Paul! Dawn thought sarcastically to herself, still scowling at her phone.

"_I live where the sky ends  
Yup, you know this"_

Dawn sighed, getting up so she could answer the phone.

"_Never lyin', truth teller  
That Rihanna reign, just won't let up_—_"_

"Misty?"

"_**IS IT TRUE?!?!" **_Were the words that greeted Dawn's ears as she picked up the phone.

Paul quirked an eyebrow at her, obviously having heard the carrot-top's exclamation too. Dawn sweat dropped.

"Is what true?" Dawn asked. What was Misty talking about?

"_**YOU KNOW!" **_Misty screamed. Her voice suddenly dropped and there was a brief moment of silence except for the sound of heavy breathing. It was as if she was looking around to make sure nobody was listening before whispering, **_"About you being…you know…_pregnant_…?"_**

Dawn's mouth dropped open in shock and she was unable to utter a word. Misty's words echoed in her mind, long and drawling: _About you being…you know…pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant_.

"What did she say?" Paul asked, shaking Dawn's shoulder.

Dawn blinked up at him, staring at him for a few seconds before turning her gaze to the ground, staring at the mustard colored rug as if it was an alien. "Sh-she asked if…if…" Dawn mumbled. She shook her head, unable to finish her sentence.

"_**So is it true Dawn? Is it true you're pregnant?!?"**_ Misty continued to query, her tone impatient as she waited for the blunette's reply.

Finally, Dawn found her voice. "O-of course not!" she replied. "What in the world gave you that idea?!"

"_**Haven't you been to the stores lately?" **_Misty asked. **_"There's magazines everywhere with headlines like 'Could Dawn and Paul Shinji Expecting Their First Child, Just a Month After Marriage?' and 'Dawn Shinji's Pregnancy: True or False?'!"_**

"There is?!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"_**Yeah!" **_Misty said. **_"That's why I called you up! I wanted to see if the rumors were real or not! I swear, Ash was literally freaking out when he saw those headlines!"_** There was laughter at the other end of the phone now.

Dawn's world was spinning.

"I-I gotta go now Misty…" she mumbled, her voice distant as she clicked off her cell phone. She turned to Paul, her face grave.

"What did she want?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the expression Dawn was wearing.

"We…we have go to the store," Dawn murmured. "Now!" Without waiting for a reply, Dawn grabbed the keys to Paul's car, tugging on his arm as she forced him out the front door.

Paul decided not to ask questions and just did as she said, driving to the closest store there was. As soon as the car was parked, Dawn jumped out of the car, slamming the door shut behind her. Paul quickly turned off the ignition and locked the doors, hurrying after her.

"What is this about?" He asked, somewhat annoyed. Dawn didn't reply. Instead she grabbed the nearest magazine off a shelf and gasped.

'**Are the Baby Rumors True?' **That was what Dawn read on the magazine's front cover. Beneath those words was a random picture of her and Paul holding hands. Paul was scowling like always while she was waving, smiling cheerfully.

'_For details go to pg. 38.'_

Dawn quickly turned to that page. She began to read the article out loud:

"Recently married Dawn Berlitz – or now Dawn _Shinji_ – was seen on a Tuesday morning not long ago by an anonymous spectator going through what appears to be morning sickness. And as we all know, morning sickness is just one of the symptoms of pregnancy. The twenty year old coordinator was spotted flushed and sweaty that morning, looking as if she was about to throw up. She was also seen in the same condition by another anonymous spectator after doing her appeal at the Veilstone City Pokémon Contest held Wednesday morning.

"It has also been commented by a few of our favorite blue-hair girl's friends that the star had been feeling a lot of sickness in the morning lately, and about how the blunette had been rather moody lately. There has even been comments about tension between her and her hottie husband, Paul. There was also certainly a lot of baby talk going on during 'The Rocket' show with the hostess, Jessie Kojiro expecting a baby herself. Were expecting mothers bonding?

"There's been lots of rumors being tossed around about the young twenty year old star being pregnant, but the question is…are the rumors true? Anything is possible. What's your opinion on this? Do you believe our favorite couple are really soon-to-be parents, or this is just another silly rumor that is getting too much spotlight? Text your opinions to us."

The blunette stared at the page, the words blurring as she concentrated too hard on them. She stole a quick glance at Paul who looked equally dumbfounded.

"I can't believe this…" Dawn muttered. "Th-they actually think I'm pregnant…" Then realization dawned on her.

Oh. My. _God_.

I _could_ be pregnant! Dawn thought suddenly, horror striking her.

We weren't protected… My morning sickness… My mood swings… My strange appetite… Could I? Am I? _It's possible!_

Dawn felt sick. Breathing became harder. The world was spinning in a way that made Dawn's stomach churn as she gasped for breath. Frantically, she clung onto Paul, falling to her knees.

"Dawn?" Paul cried, startled, kneeling down to one knee right beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I…" The words were stuck in her throat, refusing to come out. "Pregnancy…test…" she breathed, eyes still wide in horror.

Paul stared at her for a moment as if she was crazy, or as if she had just grown a second head. Finally, he nodded, understanding. He helped her back up to her two feet.

"Let's go," he said gruffly, pulling roughly on her arm. Was he mad at her? Dawn was worried.

Paul quickly led her to the row with the…_tests_ before hurrying her over to the cash register so they could pay for it and get out of the store. Dawn was so embarrassed by the look the female cashier was giving them when they were buying the test.

Oh yeah, _feed the rumors_, you got that, Cassidy? Nope. We don't mind a bit. We're screwed anyway. Besides, it's not like the rumors are going to stop anytime soon. Oh yeah, you have a great day too. Yeah! See ya later! Maybe we can hang out sometime soon! Dawn thought sarcastically, resisting the urge to scowl, wearing that plastic smile of hers for everyone to see.

Silence hung over the two on the drive home. It wasn't a comfortable silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. It wasn't even an unnerving silence. The silence was just there like a rain cloud hanging over them, turning their day gray. It was killing.

Finally, after what felt like a year passing by them, the two drove back through Platinum Apartments, parking in one of the empty lots. Without hesitation, Dawn climbed out of the car; anything to get away from the silence that was surrounding them like an angry swarm of bees.

Dawn fast-walked to their apartment, quickly unlocking the door. She didn't even bother closing it behind her since she knew Paul was coming anyway. She headed straight for the bathroom, clutching the little test in her hand as if her dear life depended on it. She slammed the bathroom door shut behind her after entering, locking it.

Moments later she could hear Paul outside the bathroom door, waiting for her and the test results. She could hear him pacing as he waited, which only made her feel more anxious.

Dawn stared at the pregnancy test in her hand, barely daring to breathe.

What if I'm…? What if I'm really pregnant…? Dawn asked herself, her breathing hitching. What then? Wh…what would Paul do? Would he be mad? What would he think? What would _I_ think?

Surprisingly, the hardest question for her to answer was the last one.

"Well…I better take it now," Dawn told herself. She swallowed once.

Here I go…

* * *

_Oh, like you really didn't see that coming. I've been hinting at it throughout the whole chapter. Well, do YOU guys think she's pregnant? Haha, really, I need to stop leaving this chapters off on cliffhangers! 8D So much fun though~ (Especially this one will be; I can't wait to see what you guys think!)_

_So tell me; do you guys think she's pregnant, or that the authoress (me) is just trying to pull your leg? :D The evidence seems to be pointing to her being pregnant though…hm…but you'll never know…she may still not be pregnant… If you've read carefully, you'll probably know the answer. All I can say is that what the next chapter is about depends on what Dawn's pregnancy test results are. ;D_

_[Spoiler-*kind of*] Oh, and yeah, Dawn had a Togekiss for her contest because apparently she was seen having one in the new Japanese opening, which means she'll probably have one sometime or another. I hope so anyway. The pokémon really fits her. xD; [End -*kind of*- Spoiler] Also I'm sorry I can't update this sooner. I would if I could, but I just don't have enough time. I still have a social life ya know~ (Hard to believe, yeah, but its true XD). _

_Also thanks for the reviews guy~ Surprising, I actually got to my goal from last chapter. (Needs. Higher. Goals.) But yay, I almost got 40 reviews just for the last chapter! :D Chapter Goal: 375 Reviews. (OHMYGOD! Over 10,000 words!!! 8D8D8D)_


	16. Baby Blues

**WARNING**: There might be a lot of sexual _hinting_ and _references_ throughout most of the chapter. But no need to worry, it's nothing too graphic. Just hinting like I said. And some small references. But same thing. This is still a _T_-rated fic, ya know. :P

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Baby Blues**

It felt like an eternity to Dawn as she waited for the test's result to show up.

What if it's positive? What are we going to do? What am _I_ going to do? Dawn bit her thumbnail in anxiety as she voiced these questions in her head.

Dawn glanced down at her stomach, frowning at it. She placed both hands on it, wondering if there really could be a baby there. If there was a baby, what gender was it? Was it a girl? Or a boy?

Would it be a Platina or a Violet? A Hiroki or a Lucas? What if there were twins there? Or even triplets or quadruplets? What would Paul and her name the babies if there were that many?

What would they look like? Would one look like the 'Little Blueberry' she always imagined? Would the boy have her hair color or Paul's? Would the girl have his lavender hair or her blue hair? What about their eyes? Would they be blue like her eyes or be Paul's onyx color?

Dawn felt a flutter in her chest as she thought about all this.

If she was pregnant, they could go clothes shopping for the baby. They could buy the baby a crib and stuffed pokémon like a piplup and a torterra and many other adorable stuffed pokémon. They could go shopping to buy the baby everything it needs and everything it would want.

Images filled Dawn's mind of a lavender-haired five year old girl with azure eyes and a blue-haired three year old that looked just like Paul. They were laughing as they chased each other while their parents – her and Paul – stared lovingly after them before staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

A perfect family.

_The_ perfect family.

A longing began to fill Dawn as she imagined this, and a grin made its way upon her lips.

She had to be pregnant. She must be pregnant. She has shown all the symptoms. She has to be pregnant, she _has_ to be!

The five minutes were up.

With shaky hands, Dawn picked the pregnancy test back up, eyes shining and hopeful.

What would the result be?

* * *

When the hell is Dawn going have the results?! Paul thought impatiently. Why is it taking forever? Has she even taken the test yet? What the _hell_ is taking her so long?!

Just then the door unlocked and Dawn emerged out, her face down and her bangs covering her face.

"What was the result?!" he demanded immediately, grabbing one of her shoulders.

"Go look for yourself…" she muttered bitterly, smacking his hand away. Sullenly she walked away, her feet dragging on the ground and her shoulders drooping.

Paul stared after her for a moment, an eyebrow raised. Slowly, he turned to the bathroom. He could see the test she had just taken on the marble counter. Without hesitation he walked over and picked it up, reading the result.

Negative.

Paul breathed a sigh of relief.

She wasn't pregnant… He wasn't going to be a father anytime soon…

Feeling as if a weight had just been lifted off of him, Paul threw the test in the trash can. He walked into the living room, finding Dawn on their dull blue couch, head between her knees. Her shoulders were trembling slightly and her hair served as a cloak, shielding her face from view.

"What's with you?" he queried, a scowl gracing his features. The test read negative. She wasn't pregnant, so why was she crying? "The test read negative."

"I know…" she croaked, sniffling before taking a deep and shaky breath. She lifted her head, using the back of her hand to wipe away her tears. She clutched at her heart, trying to force back more tears that threatened to fall.

Feeling uneasy, Paul walked over to her, his forehead wrinkling as he frowned down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle and caring tone, sitting down beside her.

"Nothing," she mumbled, turning away from him to glare at the wall.

Of course Paul didn't buy it. Paul placed a hand on her shoulder, surprising Dawn. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his tone sterner.

There was something about the raw tenderness in Paul's voice that made her face him, her watery ocean blue eyes connecting with his onyx colored eyes. She felt her heart break at the sight of him.

He had the same lavender colored hair she imagined their daughter having. He hasd the same night colored orbs she imagined their son having. He had the same beautiful angular shaped face she imagined both their daughter and son having.

Why does the truth have to hurt so _freaking _much?

Dawn turned away, her blue eyes dimming over as tears filled them. She gazed at her small ivory-colored feet, wriggling her short stubby toes which she had painted a very vibrant pink just last night after getting home from 'The Rocket' show.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Dawn clasped at her heart again, concentrating on taking deep, soothing breaths through her mouth. "I… I was hoping I-it would be… p-positive," she admitted, grinding her teeth together. She closed her eyes, waiting for Paul's angry shouts.

They never came.

"Why would you want it to be positive?" He didn't say it like an accusation and he didn't scream it. There was an edge to his tone but it was accompanied by honest confusion.

Dawn finally got the courage to look up at him. She sighed, hugging her knees. "I want to be a mom." She stated, simply glaring fiercely at him as if she was daring him to object.

And object he did.

"Why would you want to be a mom?" he retorted. He stood up, now hovering over her. "You're only twenty. Do you have any idea how big of a responsibility it is to raise a child, Dawn?"

"I know how big of a responsibility taking care of a child is!" Dawn snapped. "But I don't care, I like the idea of being a mom. I _like_ challenges."

"Taking care of a kid is more than a challenge," Paul replied back. "It's also a risk."

Now Dawn stood up, her fists clenched at her side. "Well, I'm willing to take the risk!" she declared, glaring at him. "I want to be a mom!"

Paul met her glare without difficulty. He grounded his teeth together, growling lowly under his breath as he struggled to stay patient with the stubborn blunette.

"Well, you're not going to be a mom anytime soon," he growled, pronouncing every word slowly so she could understand. "Because it _takes two to tango _and _I_ don't dance."

With those words spoken, he left to go train his pokémon, slamming the door shut behind him.

Dawn blinked after him, her mind still comprehending his last sentence.

"_It takes two to tango and I don't dance."_

* * *

When Paul came home it smelled of vanilla, and the only source of light in the house was the orange glow of candlelight that were casting shadows that danced on the wall. Paul glanced around at what was supposedly his home.

Am I in the right apartment? Paul wondered suddenly, glancing around wearily.

"Oh, hey Paul!"

Yep.

Paul turned around to find Dawn just exiting the kitchen, a cheery smile painted on her face. She had changed her previous day's outfit, now wearing a ruby red halter dress that hugged her figure and complimented her curves. She no longer wore her silly beanie or her triangular gold clips either.

"Are you done training for the day?" she questioned innocently, walking up to him. A stronger smell of vanilla greeted him, sending strange tingles down his spine.

"Yes…" he grunted, brushing right pass her to walk to the bedroom.

She followed quickly after, still smiling that cheery, optimistic smile of hers. The bedroom was also filled with flickering candle lights and the strong aroma of vanilla. She closed the bedroom door behind them, locking it.

That's strange, Paul thought.

"You must be _exhausted,_" she laughed, her eyes twinkling.

It was as if they hadn't even fought earlier that day…

"Not really," he replied, watching her questioningly as she walked closer to him.

"You should take off your jacket," she said. "It's hot in here." Without waiting for his response, she unzipped his jacket, helping him out of it. She tossed it on the floor when she was done.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking a step back.

Her smile only widened and it looked as if she was holding back a giggle or two.

"Of course I'm alright, Paul!" she chirped. "It's just…" Her eyes scanned over his body, a seductive glint in her eyes. "You look very… _sexy _tonight." Her last few words were a throaty whisper that sent chills down Paul's spine.

"You look irresistible," she continued in the same whisper, advancing on him again. She ran a finger down his chest line. "I've never told you this before Paul…but I always liked it after you came home from training. Glistening with sweat. It's so _hot_."

Paul had never felt intimidated in his life. Not once.

Until now.

Dawn leaned forward, cupping his cheeks with her small hands before planting her lips firmly on his. Without thinking, his lips responded back. He could feel her smirk into the kiss as she deepened it, running her hand feverishly through his lavender locks.

Without realizing it his hands began to trace her curves as they kissed, their kisses becoming more hot and feverish by the moment. Soon enough he was dominating over her, his hands pinning her arms to the wall high above her head.

Dawn's hands soon broke free from his grip as she wriggled them, giggling into their kiss as she did. They traveled under Paul's shirt before lifting his shirt off his chest and over his head. The black turtleneck he wore soon accompanying his jacket on the floor.

Soon enough the two were on the bed, Dawn's back pressed against the headboard as they passionately kissed, looming over her once more. Their fingers intertwined and Dawn wrapped her legs around Paul's legs, pressing herself closer to him, craving him.

Now the blunette was towering over the plum-hair man, the one in control. Paul dove in for another kiss which Dawn gladly responded to.

As they kissed, Paul began to recall earlier memories of that day; back when they were bickering over her wanting a baby. Now here they were in bed…

Dawn began to unbutton Paul's pants. "Lets tango," she breathed, smirking deviously.

"_Lets tango…"_

A phrase he said earlier that say echoed in his mind.

"_It takes two to tango and I don't dance."_

At that moment, realization dawned on him. With understanding now upon him, he pushed the blunette away from him before jumping out of bed, glaring accusingly down at her.

"Hey! What was that for?!" she exclaimed angrily, shooting daggers at the plum-haired man.

_Oh wait! Crap! Ugh, I just ruined the mood!_ Dawn thought, now scowling angrily. _Well, actually, it was Paul but I could've fixed it! Now I can't! _

"Like I said," he said through gritted teeth. "I don't _dance_."

"That's the last time I'm going to say a punch line…" Dawn grumbled under her breath, scowling at the bed sheets before turning her glare back up to Paul.

"And you _do_ know how to dance! Like you were 'dancing' with me during that one night in Mt. Stark! Ugh, you are so ungrateful and everything! You know, I didn't have to 'dance' with you that night!" Dawn yelled. "I could've said _'Nooo, Paul, this is wrong! Get your hands off of me you stinking pervert!'_ but I didn't! So if you ask me, you owe me a favor!"

"You were the one with your hands all over me," Paul retorted. "And I don't owe you anything."

Dawn's face turned red in anger. "Don't owe me anything?" she hissed. Her voice grew louder as she continued furiously, "You say you don't owe me anything?! Just so you know _bub_, I can tell everybody anytime I want about this marriage being a fake and then you'll be—"

"Would you keep it down!" Paul hissed. "And I don't care how much you want a baby, we're _not_ going to have one so quit trying to whore me!"

Dawn flinched mentally at the word 'whore', but her outside composure remained the same. "I am not a whore," she growled. "And I'll do what the hell I want. But you know what Paul…" She shook her head, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"What?" Paul asked flatly, rolling his eyes.

"Don't come crying to me when you get horny," she whispered, her eyes glinting maliciously. "Because I'm not going to cave in to your 'needs', and then you'll be regretting the day when you didn't give me - or try to give me, anyway - what I wanted; a baby.

Paul rolled his eyes again. "It can take several tries to make a baby," he replied back. "And for all we know, you could be one of those ladies who'll never get pregnant no matter how much they try, or how much they want to."

Dawn gasped dramatically at his words, realizing the truth in them. Her eyes flared as her hands fisted at her side. Angrily, she stormed out of their room, screaming curses at him.

"Like I said, you'll regret the day!" she screamed.

Paul sighed, rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time that minute.

How did he get stuck with such a psycho for a wife?

* * *

Three days and nights have passed since that first night, and every night up to last night, Dawn attempted another plan of getting Paul in bed for 'Operation Baby'. Last night Mother Nature gave her a present though, so her fourth plan had to be called off.

So there she sat, cross-legged on the turquoise colored loveseat, sketching an outfit design on a piece of paper. Like all the other designs though, she ended up crumbling and tossing this one she sketched away. This one, however, missed the waste basket by a mile.

Paul sighed as he watched her, scowling as he walked over to retrieve the crumbled piece of paper that had missed the waste basket when she threw it. Curious, he unfolded the piece of paper.

The wrinkled white paper had dark lines going all over it; the dark lines made a very pretty and elegant looking dress with lots of bows sketched on it and straps that were made to tie behind the neck.

"Why did you throw this one away?" he questioned.

"Don't like it…" Dawn mumbled.

Paul sighed before crumbling the paper up again, tossing it in the waste basket where it landed with the other 'rejects'. Paul walked over to Dawn, watching from over Dawn's shoulder as she sketched another dress – this time a one-strapped dress that flared at the waist, ruffles lining the edge of the dress.

Dawn growled in frustration, ripping this sketching of hers.

"You certainly are picky, aren't you?" Paul said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up…" Dawn grumbled. "I'm still mad at you, FYI!" Paul rolled his eyes.

"You'll have to get over it one of these days," he replied easily back.

"Hmph!" She didn't reply, already sketching out her latest dress on another piece of paper.

His eyes softened as he watched her. "I know you want to have a baby Dawn, but we can't have one. Taking care of a baby is a lot of responsibility."

"I already know that!" she snapped, turning around to face him. Her eyes were flaring with anger as she glared at him. "You have already told me that! You tell me that every single time you're lecturing me on this topic! Telling me that taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work and a big responsibility isn't going to change my mind Paul!"

Frustration soared inside Paul and he began to scowl. "And I'm going to keep on lecturing you on this until you get this _through your thick head_, Dawn; taking care of a baby is a lot of hard work, and we just can't have one."

"And why not?!" she yelled, standing up abruptly. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side as she glared up at Paul, fire mixed in with those azure-colored eyes of hers. "Why can't we have a baby?!"

Paul felt so exasperated as she said this; he was getting so tried of having the same talk over and over again with Dawn.

_This marriage isn't REAL! _He wanted to scream at her, but he forced himself to fight back the words, biting his tongue. _Being parents however WOULD be real! Don't you fucking get it?!_

"We just can't," Paul growled again through grinded teeth. "So just give up on your hopeless dreams already, Dawn. It's not going to happen." With those words said, he walked away, leaving the blunette on the brink of hot, angry tears.

Why couldn't she just understand? Paul thought to himself as he walked out the front door.

Why must she be so stubborn?

---

Dawn stared sightlessly out the window, rain pouring from a puffy gray sky outside. She was on the couch, hugging her knees as she rested her chin between her legs, sad and thoughtful blue eyes watching the rain drum down endlessly outside.

Was Paul right? Was her wish to have a child just a hopeless dream she should just give up on? Should she just give up on the dream?

Dawn felt a tear slide down her cheek as she echoed these thoughts.

She couldn't… she just couldn't…

Those minutes she spent in the bathroom – the minutes she spent thinking of the possibility of her being pregnant and having a baby, those minutes made her realize something. It made her realize something she wanted, reawakening a dream she had always secretly wanted.

The thought of having a baby in her stomach, growing inside her, just amazed her. The thought of having a child that was half her and half Paul was just something she had always wanted. A mix of her and Paul. The thought of loving him or her… The thought of how the child would turn out to be… It made her wonder, and it made her want the answer.

Before Dawn knew it, tears were streaming down her face and sobs made her shoulders tremble and heave.

Maybe she was just chasing a hopeless fantasy… Something that would never happen no matter how much she wanted it… No matter how much she wanted the feelings and the thoughts to be reality…

Dawn sighed softly, picking up the drawing book she was recently sketching in. She flipped open to the last page in the book, staring at the picture with sad blue eyes. The last page contained a picture she had drew of a family – her _dream_ family.

Her and Paul with a son and a daughter; the picture wasn't yet color but the daughter was suppose to have long lavender locks and shining blue eyes while the son had Paul's onyx-colored eyes and her navy blue hair color.

Dawn stared grimly at the picture for about a minute before closing the drawing book again.

Maybe she should just give up…

As Dawn stared into the rainy madness occurring outside she began to wonder how Paul could even stand training his pokémon in the rain.

A memory began tugging at the back of her mind. Dawn closed her eyes, hugging the sketchbook close to her chest, slowly reliving the memory that was begging to be remembered.

_They were in Mt. Stark, making their way back after hiking all the way through the mountain. They haven't found or even seen Heatran which was rumored to live in this mountain. _

_Maybe it was the heat of the mountain… _

_Maybe the cinders and ashes flying everywhere in the mountain were making her delusional… She just remembered feeling very tired as they hiked back. She leaned against Paul most of the time for support. She barely remembered the hike back since her eyes were drooping most of the way from feeling so sleepy._

"_Are you sure you don't want to rest?" Paul had asked her. She shook her head no._

"_I'm fine…" she mumbled, stifling a yawn. "Lets just get out of this cave, and then we can rest and I can sleep well for once without the smell of cinders in my nose!" Paul had chuckled at this exclamation._

_Unfortunately for Dawn she never got that. It was raining when they were reached the end of the cage, and Paul of course, fussing over not wanting her to catch a cold, had said they would just stay sheltered in Mt. Stark until the storm passed by._

Dawn bit her lower lip, gazing back out the window.

I wonder if Paul regrets that night… Dawn found herself wondering, lowering her gaze to her hands. Sadness welled up inside of her stomach at the thought of Paul wishing that night never happening.

"I doomed myself to heartbreak…" Dawn whispered.

---

Fat raindrops poured endlessly from the puffy dark gray clouds that stretched beyond the horizon, as far as the eyes could see. There was a dreary silence in the Hearthome City's pokémon center, Paul being the only trainer in there other than Nurse Joy. He was waiting for the nurse to heal his pokémon before he would go back to his apartment where Dawn still was.

The dreary gray sky reminded Paul of that one night in Mt. Stark, and without warning, those memories flooded his mind and he was unable to push them back.

Or maybe he was unwilling to push the memories back…

_Dawn yawned loudly, stretching her arms high above her head. "Man, I'm beat…" she whispered, slowly going down to her knees._

"_You looked as if you were about to fall asleep on your feet," Paul mused, chuckling lightly. He squatted down next to her, taking off the jacket he was wearing before handing it to her._

_She stared at him for a second, murmuring a "thanks" before gratefully taking it. Instead of putting it on though she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She put the jacket so it served as a blanket for them._

"_Lets sleep…" she murmured._

_Paul watched as she laid down on the ground, attempting to get comfortable on the hard ground. Unconsciously, he brushed her bangs from her forehead, only to watch them fall back into place. She blinked back at him, a small smile on her face as she fought back a giggle._

"_What?" Paul grumbled, turning away. A small blush painted his cheeks._

"_Nothing…" she whispered, still smiling up at him. _

"Your pokémon are now fully healed," Nurse Joy announced, smiling kindly at him as she handed him his tray of pokémon.

Paul nodded gratefully, taking his poké balls back. "Thanks…" he mumbled, about to leave.

"Are you sure you want to go out there in the rain?" Nurse Joy asked, her eyes reflecting her concern. "It's pouring outside; you might catch a cold."

"I'm already wet," Paul mumbled, referring to his wet bangs that got soaked when it started to rain out of no where while he was still training his pokémon. "Besides, Dawn is probably expecting me."

A lame excuse, but it seemed to work.

"Ah," Nurse Joy nodded in understanding.

She smiled sweetly at him. "It's nice that you still find time to spend with your wife while also getting some training in from your pokémon. Anyway, try not to get _too_ soak while you're out in the rain." Nurse Joy told him cheerily.

"I'll try…" Paul mumbled, her voice echoing in his mind.

"_**It's nice that you still find time to spend with your wife while also getting some training in from your pokémon."**_

The pokémon center was close to Platinum Apartments, so he made it to their apartment in only a little more than five minutes. Even so, he was still soaked to the bones when he entered the apartment.

Dawn looked up from her place at the couch, startled at the sight of Paul with his clothes clinging to him.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping him out of his coat.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, placing a hand on his arm. At this contact, a shock ran down Paul's arm and met Dawn's fingertips. Both flinched away from each other.

"_Boy, it feels so hot in here all of a sudden," Dawn murmured, unwrapping her arms from around Paul's chest to sit upright. "Ugh, I can't sleep with all these cinders floating around."_

"_You'll get over it," Paul mumbled. "Just lie down and try to get some sleep."_

_Dawn stared at him for a minute, a small smile gracing her lips. "You're all sweaty," she giggled. Paul scowled at this comment, now sitting upright next to her. "You look kind of cute when you're all sweaty…"_

_It was like the heat was making her delirious. _

Dawn stared at him in shock while Paul just glared down at the ground. "S-sorry," she murmured, rubbing her hand.

"Whatever," he grunted.

"You really should get out of those clothes before you catch a cold," Dawn told him. Paul narrowed his eyes at her, shooting a glare at the blunette.

Dawn flushed red as she realized he had misread her intentions. "I-I mean because I don't want you getting sick," she told him quickly, using the very same excuse he usually used on her on him. "And you _will_ get sick if you wear those wet clothes all day!"

Paul rolled his eyes, grunting in response.

He wasn't stupid.

"Um, hold on a second," Dawn told him, rushing into their room and then into their walk-in closet, shuffling through clothes on his side of the closet. She emerged from the room about a minute later, carrying some dry clothes.

"Here, put these on," she ordered him, tossing him the dry batch of clothes. "Meanwhile, I'll make you a nice hot cup of cocoa!"

Paul stared at her for a moment, watching as she scurried to the kitchen, opening one cupboard and pulling out a hot chocolate mix before going to the fridge to get the milk.

Silently, Paul went to their bathroom to get dressed.

_Heat prickled the back of Paul's neck at this comment, but he continued glaring at the girl. The girl was unfazed by his glaring though, continuing to giggle. _

_What was wrong with her?_

"_Are you okay?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_I'm fine," she replied earnestly, her giggles dying down. "It's just… I dunno… it's this this heat, I guess." She giggled some more, feeling as if she was at the dentist on laughing gas or something. _

"_Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again, laying a concerned hand on her shoulder._

_Dawn blushed at this contact but continued smiling nonetheless. "No need to worry! I'm fine. I am really sick of this mountain though… and all these cinders…" She sighed, turning her attention back to the front of the mountain where the entry of the cave was, rain pouring down from outside. "It's such a shame our honeymoon is over so soon though…"_

"Here's your hot cocoa!" Dawn chirped as Paul exited the bathroom in fresh clothing. His hair was still damp from the rain, clinging to his forehead. "Do you want some whip cream on it?"

Paul shook his head. "No." Was his grunted reply.

"Okay," she said, dropping some small puffy marshmallows into his hot chocolate instead. "Here ya go," She handed him his hot chocolate, grinning at him. "This should warm you up!"

Paul gratefully took the warm cup of chocolate-y goodness, muttering a grateful "Thank you" to the blunette.

"No problem," she replied merrily.

A comfortable silence hovered over them as Paul drank his cup of hot chocolate in the kitchen while Dawn just watched him from the living room, a satisfied smile on her face.

_Paul shrugged indifferently. "Well, at least I'll be able to get back to training my pokémon regularly after this," he replied gruffly._

"_Is training all you care about?" Dawn asked, slightly hurt._

"…_Maybe," he replied back, turning to face her. _

_Their eyes met and electricity seemed to crackle between them. Pink stained Dawn's cheeks as she stared into his eyes, speechless and awestruck._

_Their hands accidentally brushed._

"Which pokémon are you going to use when you challenge Cynthia again?" Dawn questioned, trying to make conversation.

There was another silence – this time a thoughtful one – as Paul thought over his answer. "Torterra, obviously…" Paul muttered. "And Ursaring, Magmortar and Electivire are other pokémon I'll most likely use… And then my last two pokémon will probably be Honchkrow and Weavile."

"Which pokémon did you use last time?" Dawn questioned.

"The same ones." Paul answered immediately. "Except I used Gliscor instead of Weavile."

"Ah."

"Where is your next contest?" Paul questioned next, taking a sip out of his hot cocoa.

"My next contest is in Solaceon Town which will take place in about a month," Dawn told him. "I plan on using Typhlosion for the appeal rounds and either Pachirisu or Piplup for the battling round."

"A month away?" Paul mused. "That's quite a long way off."

Dawn shrugged. "Well, I'm taking a small break," she replied defensively, crossing her arms. "Besides, I don't feel like traveling all the way to Snowpoint just for a contest."

"Ah…"

The two finished their hot cocoa in silence. As Paul glanced out a window he noticed that it was no longer raining, the sky now clear of clouds and rain.

"Thanks for the hot cocoa," Paul mumbled, standing up to leave.

"_I…um…" Dawn stammered sheepishly, her eyes still connected with his. Finally, she breathed, "Your eyes are really pretty…"_

_Paul said nothing, still gazing into her eyes which were a deep and dark depth of blue. Unconsciously, his mind a fog, Paul leaned down, his lips brushing hers. "Not as pretty as yours…" he murmured, a deep shade of crimson now staining Dawn's cheeks. _

_He pressed his lips harder on hers almost needily, cupping a cheek with one hand while his other arm was wrapped around her waist. Dawn gladly returned the kiss, running her fingers through his lavender locks. It still felt like silk even after spending days in this soot-filled mountain. _

_You can probably guess what happened next._

* * *

A week had went and gone by.

Maybe Dawn gave up on the idea of having a baby… Paul thought to himself one day as he was walking back home after a harsh day of training, realizing Dawn haven't tried to make a move on him or even bought up the topics of kids for a whole ten days.

Don't count you luck on that Paul.

"Hey Paul!" Dawn greeted him cheerfully as he entered.

"Hn." He had grunted in response like always, heading for their bedroom. Dawn quietly followed after him, carefully shutting the door behind them as Paul walked into the closet, looking for a fresh shirt to wear no doubt.

"Paul." Dawn called, waiting for him to reemerge from the closet.

Moments later he did, shirtless and toned. She tried not to have her stare linger too long or Paul may think she was 'trying to make a move' on him again. Which she actually she was trying to do… just in a different approach.

"What?" Paul snapped, tossing a fresh shirt on.

Dawn took a deep breath, rehearsing the words she was going to say in her mind for a final time before telling him, "We need to talk."

Paul raised an eyebrow. "About what?" he replied.

"Us."

This simple word confused Paul even more, his eyebrows furrowing together as he waited for her to continue.

Why did she sound so serious? And what she mean when she said we need to talk about _us?_

Dawn locked the door behind her with a _click! _to ensure he wouldn't be able to escape. Too easily anyway.

"My birthday is coming up in just three days," she told him, a smile brightening her face.

This conversation certainly took a turn…

Or did it?

"And?" Paul replied indifferently. Dawn's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance at his indifference about something so special to her.

Dawn bit her tongue, thinking over her next words carefully. "Do you plan on giving me a birthday present?" she asked, her cheerful smile widening even more.

"Do you want me to?" Paul asked in the same uninterested tone, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Maybe…" Dawn replied, her smile never faltering. "If you do decide to give me a present, do you know what I would like my present to be?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Most likely something expensive," Paul replied automatically, scoffing.

Dawn shook her head, still smiling. "Actually, the thing I want most for my birthday doesn't cost a single penny," she told him.

This conversation is going perfectly, Dawn found herself thinking. She felt pleased with herself.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Well, are you going to tell me what it is you want? I assume we're only having this conversation because you want me to give you this present."

Dawn pursed her lips together for a brief moment before saying, "Are you willing to give me this present if I tell you what it is?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Depends." Paul replied finally.

"'Depends' isn't good enough for me.".

"Then no; unless you tell me what the hell you want within the next minutes or so, I'm not going to be willing to give you what you want for your birthday." He retorted.

Dang. That was the wrong thing to say… Dawn sweat dropped, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

Dawn took a deep breath. Well, I might as well tell him what I want. If he says yes, perfect. If he says no… well, I'll face the answer with dignity.

"I want to have a baby."

Paul shook his head, as if he was disappointed. "I should have known…" he muttered in disgust, pushing his way pass her. Dawn's eyes widened as she watched him go.

"Wait! No! Don't leave yet!" Dawn yelled, slamming the door shut once more as Paul attempted to leave and now blocking the door so he wouldn't be able to. "Please just listen to me Paul!" she begged, her blue eyes watering.

Paul was about to make a sharp reply, but there was something about the way her eyes were watering that made his heart stop suddenly and made him unable to breathe. So instead he just glared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"I… I know you don't want kids, Paul," she began, her voice trembling. "But please… just give the thought a chance… Having kids won't be all that bad, I promise. I'll even take care of the kid all by myself, and you can train as much as you want and everything! I'll do everything by myself if I have to, Paul, from picking out his or her clothes to changing their diapers! Just _please_… its all I want for my birthday…_Pa-ul._"

Her voice cracked as she said his name, a small tear sliding down her cheek.

Paul's heart lurched and his gaze softened as he watched the tear slide off her cheek and onto the floor. Another tear followed soon after.

"Please, Paul…" she whispered.

"We can't…" he told her, a knot of guilt forming in his chest.

"Please…!" she tried again, another tear escaping her eye.

Paul shook his head. "We still can't," he told her, his voice stern but his eyes gentle. He turned away, guilt gnawing at his chest as her shoulders began to tremble. "It doesn't automatically mean you'll get pregnant just because we do it _one time_."

"Yeah, but there's still a chance I'll get pregnant!" she protested. "Please Paul… I've never wanted anything more in my entire life… I want this so bad… j-just _please_… P-Please!"

He didn't know what to say.

Paul hated watching her cry. It made him feel like a jerk. It made him feel _heartless._

"Please… Just do this for me…"

Paul sighed. "Okay, fine…" he mumbled, staring at the ground. "We'll try once. On your birthday. If you do get pregnant… I'll live with it. But if you don't get pregnant that one time, then that is it; you can't bug me about wanting children ever again. Deal?"

Dawn's eyes shone as he said these words. "Deal!" she yelled, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Paul! You're the best!" she declared before releasing her grip on him. "This means so much to me! Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!"

"Hn." Paul grunted, heat prickling his cheeks. "Whatever…" he mumbled. "Can I go now?"

Dawn nodded happily, unblocking the only way out of the room. "Again, thank you so much Paul! You'll be a great daddy, just watch!"

Paul sighed when he was in the kitchen, his eyes bearing into the white and mustard green patterned tile.

How could he have promised Dawn something he would not be able to keep?

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us over!" Ash chirped as he and Misty entered their apartment, that familiar electric rodent on his shoulder like always.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu mimicked happily, jumping off of Ash's shoulder and onto Dawn's and Paul's round turquoise loveseat.

Ash laughed heartily. "Man, every time we come here, Pikachu hogs that seat!" Ash commented. "Do you have some kind of pokémon nip on it or something?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nah… Maybe it's because he smells Buneary on it? Buneary is on that couch all the time whenever I let her out."

"Anyway, thanks again for inviting us over, Dawn!" Misty chirped.

"Hey, where's Paul?" Ash asked suddenly, finally noticing the absence of the plum-hair man. Ash glanced around, frowning.

"Hiding from you," Dawn said.

"Oh, that jerk!" Ash grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his lower lip sticking out in a small pout. "Well, he can't hide from me!" Ash declared. "I'll find him sometime or another!"

Both Misty and Dawn sweat dropped.

"Geez, calm down Ash." Misty told her dense boyfriend.

"Yeah, I was just joking!" Dawn insisted, laughing sheepishly.

"What's with all the commotion?" Paul grumbled as he walked out of their room. He stopped as he spotted Ash, a scowl immediately gracing his features. "Oh. It's _you._"

"Yeah, it's me!" Ash yelled back. "Why? Did you forget Dawn invited me and Mist over for dinner?" he questioned, a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Forget?" Paul mumbled. "I've been regretting this very hour all day."

"Well, that's not very nice," Misty whispered to Dawn, appearing unimpressed by Paul's harsh attitude.

Dawn shrugged. "You get use to it after living with Paul for almost a year," Dawn told her. "Anyway, lets eat! I already have dinner and everything cooked!"

"You didn't mix up the salt with the sugar again, did you?" Paul asked blandly, a small smirk making its way onto his lips.

"No…" Dawn pursed her lips together, a thoughtful expression now on her face. "Yep! I definitely did _not_ mix up the sugar with the salt this time!" she replied cheerfully, grinning.

"Well, I for one am happy dinner is ready!" Ash chirped. "I'm so hungry I could eat like a snorlax!"

"That's disturbing…" Paul commented quietly.

"Like that's anything new!" Misty giggled, sitting in the seat next to Ash at the table.

Dawn rolled her eyes, grinning playfully as she took her seat next to Paul.

"Ooh! Mash potatoes!" Ash exclaimed, eagerly digging into a helping of mash potatoes. "And I'll have some gravy with this… a few chicken wings… some soup doesn't hurt either! And a little bit of this… a little bit of that… And because every grown man needs their vegetables, I'll have some corn… And to top it off, some ham!"

Ash smiled with satisfaction as he looked at his 'piece of art' of a dinner plate. "Perfect!" he exclaimed cheerfully, causing the other three at the dinner table to sweat drop.

"There's Ash for ya…" Misty murmured.

"Pig." Paul snorted under his breath.

"Eheh…heh…" Dawn laughed weakly, sweat dropping. "Uh… anyway, um… how have you two been?" Dawn asked in a lame attempt to make some actual conversation.

"Great!" Ash replied through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. "How about you two?"

Dawn's grin widened. "We are doing great as well! In fact, we're planning on having a baby!"

Ash nearly choked on a chicken wing he was eating. "You mean the rumors are true?!" he exclaimed, spitting out his chicken, his chocolate brown eyes widening. "You really are pregnant?!"

Paul felt heat rush to his face at his rival's exclamation, feeling extremely embarrassed. How come she had to tell _them_ that? Especially Ash?

"Err… she said they _plan _to have a baby," Misty told him. "Not that they were _expecting_ a baby."

"Oh. Good. I guess…" Ash mumbled, taking another bite out of his chicken.

"Well, I think it is great you two are trying to have a baby!" Misty told them. "I can just imagine Dawn spoiling her little kids like she spoils her pokémon."

Ash narrowed his eyes at Paul, an eyebrow slightly quirked. "Yeah…" he mumbled. "I just hope Paul wouldn't treat his kids like he treated his pokémon…"

Dawn wasn't sure whether Ash intended for her to hear this or not, but either way it was upsetting her. She saw Paul clench his fists as he shot daggers at Ash, a low growl just barely audible above the racket Ash was making eating.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Dawn demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Huh?" Ash said densely. "What does what mean?"

This only frustrated Dawn further. "What you said about Paul!" she replied sharply. "You said you hoped Paul wouldn't treat his kids like he did his pokémon!"

"Oh… You heard that?"

"Of course I heard it!" Dawn snapped. "And FYI, Paul has _changed!_ And he would never treat a kid - especially _our_ kid - like how he treated his pokémon!"

"_Just let it go!" _Paul hissed from beside her.

"Sheesh, calm down Dawn!" Ash told her, sweat dropping. "You don't have to make such a big deal out of it!"

"Of course she'll make a big deal out of it!" Misty snapped, smacking Ash on the head. "You practically insulted her husband!"

"Ow!" Ash glared at Misty before turning back to Dawn. "Listen Dawn, I didn't _mean_ to insult Paul like I did, okay? I just thought that maybe you would be worry about the same thing too."

"You thought that I would be worry about how Paul would treat our child?" Dawn hissed, still glaring at Ash. "Unlike you Ash, I have faith in Paul, and what he would or _wouldn't_ do as a father!"

"Just let it go!" Paul repeated to her.

"I will not let it go! Don't you even care about what Ash is saying about you?" She demanded, now standing up.

Paul shrugs. "I'm use to it," he replied, rolling his eyes.

This only made Dawn feel more upset. "Well, you shouldn't be use to Ash treating you like crap!" she stated, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I don't treat Paul like crap!" Ash yelled, glaring at the blunette. "Besides, I can't help it if Paul treats his pokémon like dirt! And you can't blame me for being concern about you and your any future children you and Paul have, especially with _Paul_ as the father!"

Dawn's teeth grinded together, her eyes starting to water.

"Oh, and like you think you could do a better job as being a father, huh?" Paul retorted, his chairs scraping noisily against the tile floor as he too stood up. "You would probably be too busy making friends with every goddamn pokémon and every goddamn trainer to notice the kid! Or you wouldn't even know you have one, you're so dense!"

"Hey!" Ash yelled. "I'm not stupid enough to know when I _do_ or _don't_ have a kid! And I would make a ten times better dad then you because I wouldn't _abuse_ my kid!"

"Ash!" Misty gasped.

"Pika?" Pikachu murmured drowsily, all the fighting having woken the plump mouse up.

Paul's fists clenched together tighter, turning his knuckles white. He was about to make a sharp reply, but he stopped short as he noticed Dawn's shoulders trembling.

"I've had enough of this," she whispered, breezing past them with her bangs covering her eyes. Tears were obviously sliding down her cheeks though.

"Dawn…" Paul whispered, gazing sadly after her.

"Wait! Dawn! I'm sorry! Ash called after her, sighing as she slammed the bedroom door shut behind her. Ash groaned. "I screwed up big time…"

"You think?" Paul said bitingly, glaring at him.

Ash stared shamefully at his half-eaten plate of food.

"You two should probably go home," Paul suggested, still glaring at Ash. "I'll check on Dawn."

Misty nodded. "That's a good idea," she said, tugging on Ash's ear. "That way I can discipline Ash _properly_."

"Oh crap." Ash groaned, reluctantly standing up. "Right when I thought I have seen the last of her mallet…" He sighed. He lifted his head back up. "Paul?"

"What?" he hissed.

"Tell…tell Dawn I'm sorry," he told him, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "And… I'm sorry for what I said about you. I really shouldn't been such a jerk and said those things. I'm sure Dawn is right about you, and that you would be a good dad."

Paul remained silent.

"Don't forget to tell Dawn I said sorry…" Ash muttered one last time before following Misty out the front door.

Paul stared after them for a minute before turning his attention to the kitchen table that was still filled with plates and bowls of half-eaten food. Silently, Paul began to clean the messy table up, tossing the food remains in the trash then dumping the plates into the sink. After he was finished, he headed for his and Dawn's room.

"Dawn?" he called, knocking once on their door. He listened for a reply. After a moment of silence he opened the door, find Dawn in bed, huddled to one corner of the bed where the wall was.

"What?" she croaked.

Paul took a seat near the edge of their bed, gazing at her back which was facing him. "Ash said sorry," he told her quietly.

"About what?"

"About everything he said to me." Paul replied. Dawn finally turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Good!" she replied. "He should be sorry about what he was saying about you!"

"You shouldn't take him so seriously," Paul told her gently.

Dawn's eyebrows began to furrow together as she glared at him. "And why should I not take him so seriously? Don't you even care that he was badmouthing you?"

"To be honest, I don't." Paul replied bluntly, shrugging.

Much to his surprise, Dawn laughed. "Figures. That is so like you…" she sighed, a small smile gracing her features. "I won't let Ash ruin my night…" Dawn decided. "Especially when my birthday is now just hours away."

Dawn turned to smile sweetly at him. "I'll go to bed now…" she whispered. "G'night Paul."

Paul watched as she turned over so her back now faced him. He watched her for a few more minutes before turning away so he could get ready for bed himself. About ten minutes later, he climbed into bed next to Dawn whose sleeping figure turned over again so she was facing him again.

She was wearing the same nightgown she had worn on their honeymoon; in the same silky, light pink nightgown she had gotten as a gift from May. He watched as chest lifted and then dropped in a slow, even pattern as she breathed. She looked so peaceful sleeping, and even more beautiful. A streak of milky rays shone through a crack in the curtains, kissing her ivory-colored skin and giving her an even more angelic look.

Paul turned away, now gazing thoughtfully down at the bed sheets, deep in thought about tomorrow. He recalled the agreement he had made with Dawn only two days before, and he felt his fists clenched – possibly from anxiety, or from something else.

How could he had been foolish enough to make an agreement like _that_ with her?

Paul felt a growl rumble in his throat from frustration, and he now glared at the covers, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching his hands.

He turned to Dawn again and felt a sharp pain go through his chest. Emotions began to conflict with each other as he stared at the blunette, sleeping so peacefully with a smile on her face.

He couldn't understand her; he just couldn't understand the reason why she wanted to be pregnant, why she wanted to have a baby. What made her want a baby in the first place anyway?

Paul already knew the answer.

Those moments she spent in the bathroom, waiting for the test results for the pregnancy test. She was probably thinking over what would happen if she _was_ pregnant and was expecting his baby, and while she was thinking it over, she got attached to the idea.

Dawn's smile broadened in her sleep, and she reached out her hand, as if to touch something. "Than you…" she whispered, before closing her hand around nothing but air.

Paul stared at her for a few moments before sighing. "I'm sorry Dawn…" he murmured.

* * *

What time was it?

Five o'clock.

And Dawn usually wakes up around eight or nine-ish, Paul noted mentally. But since it's her birthday she may wake up earlier than normal… or she may oversleep as a little birthday present to herself. Either way, he was in a hurry.

Paul checked his pokétch for the umpteenth time before sighing impatiently. Paul hurried through the parking lot, entering the pokémart and hurrying to the medicine counter. He waited impatiently for the receptionist who hurried towards him, a huge blush painted across her cheeks upon realizing who she was greeting.

"H-hello," she greeted nervously, a smile painted on her features. "How may I help you today?"

"I need some birth control pills for my wife," he replied immediately.

"O-oh…okay," Paul tried to ignore the knowing stare the girl was giving him before she scurried over to a cabinet and pulled open a drawer, pulling something out from it.

"I'm not sure if this is what you're looking for, but here's a combined oral contraceptive pill," The girl handed him a blister pack filled apparently with the birth control pills.

"I'll take them," Paul replied gruffly, handing the girl the correct amount of money.

"Oh, you should also know, there's still a chance of getting pregnant while on that pill and should also be taken only once a day," she continued, "Also the pill should be used correctly and consistently."

"Got it, got it…" Paul murmured, walking out of the store and hurrying to his car before anybody he knew who was also here early could see him.

Paul was about to drive home, but then the familiar name of a store he has been to a few time caught his eye. After checking his pokétch one more time, Paul climbed out of the car, deciding to make just one more stop.

About twenty minutes later Paul exited the store, tossing the wrapped item he had bought at the store in the seat next to his before starting the ignition. Five minutes later he arrived home.

Cautiously, he entered his and Dawn's apartment. Much to his relief, as he entered the house, there was no blunette waiting to claw his eyes off and demand where he was. He walked as silently as he could to their room, finding that the blue-hair girl was still asleep.

Paul sighed in relief.

As silently as he could Paul searched through the cupboards until finally pulling out a decent-sized pan used for cooking eggs and such. After cracking about two eggs into the pan and turning on the stove in order for the eggs to cook, Paul pulled open the fridge and pulled out some orange juice which he poured into a glass cup.

It was a quarter until eight when the eggs were done cooking and on one of Dawn's pink plates with white roses designs on them.

Paul ripped open one of the slots in the birth control package, pulling out one of the small pills. He hid the package in a drawer he rarely saw Dawn go into. The drawer was nearly empty anyway.

After hiding the rest of the birth control pills he turned to the one he took out, picking the pill up between his fingers before turning to the glass of orange juice he poured for Dawn. He gazed into the dark orange depths of the glass of juice, a thoughtful expression painted on his face.

All he would have to do is ground the pill and then put it in the orange juice… Surely it would work just as effectively that way too, wouldn't it? And Dawn wouldn't even know she had taken a birth control pill in the first place, and she would never guess that as the reason why she couldn't get pregnant…

Paul hesitated, still holding the small pill between his two fingers.

But if he did put the birth control pill in the orange juice, he would just be deceiving her…

The memory of Dawn when she was pleading with him flashed through is mind, making his heart lurch. Her voice rang through his ears, pleading with him to give the idea of chance. Telling him just how much this meant to her and how she wanted nothing more in her life.

How could he be cruel enough to deceive her when this obviously meant so much to her? Not only would he be deceiving her, but if they went through it, in a way he would be taking advantage of her.

Before Paul could think this through any further he heard the bedroom door enter and knew Dawn was now up. He turned to the orange juice once more, eyes wide.

He had to make his decision quick.

* * *

"Dawn," Paul said as she entered the kitchen. She smiled at him in reply.

"Hey," she greeted in a sing-song voice, giggling. Her grin widened as she saw the breakfast Paul had made for her on the counter. "You didn't make this for my birthday, did you?" she questioned.

Paul gave a small grunt before shrugging indifferently, a light hue of pink present on his cheeks.

"Aww, you're so sweet," Dawn told him, giggling. She stabbed her fork into the scrambled eggs, tearing a piece off and sticking it onto the force before sticking it in her mouth. "Mm! Yummy!"

Paul smirked. "I'm glad you're enjoying them," he said.

Dawn didn't reply, already forking more eggs into her mouth. After swallowing the eggs she took a sip out of her orange juice which was sweet and tangy like usual. Was that brief flash of guilt she saw in Paul's eyes?

Guess it's just my imagination, Dawn thought after a while, taking another sip out of her orange juice.

"I never would have thought you would have made me breakfast for my birthday," Dawn said. "You must be trying to get on my good try or _something,_" she joked.

Paul said nothing in response.

Dawn raised an eyebrow. Why does Paul look nervous all of a sudden? I mean, since when does he get nervous? He looks… guilty. As if something is bugging him.

Finally Paul spoke.

"I just figured I could do something nice since its your birthday," he muttered.

Dawn smiled. "You don't have to be nice to me just because it's my birthday," Dawn told him. "You're already doing a favor anyway." She grinned as she rested her hands on her belly briefly, imagine a life beneath the skin.

Our little boy, Dawn thought. Or our little girl.

She felt ready to squeal with excitement as she imagined a baby boy with Paul's eye color and her hair color. The same longing as before swelled up inside of her, feeling ready to suffocate her with its sweet and fluffiness.

Dawn finally finished the eggs Paul had cooked her, finishing up the glass of orange juice with a final gulp.

"Dawn…" Dawn looked up as Paul spoke her name, her blue eyes meeting his black ones. He hesitated before mumbling sheepishly, "About today… are you sure about what you want to do…?"

"I'm sure about what I want," she declared confidently, still smiling up at him. She clasped her hands together, pressing her clasped hands against her belly. "I want to be a mother…"

"But—"

"But nothing!" Dawn chirped, standing and walking up to him. She intertwined her fingers with his, meeting his eyes easily.

"And it doesn't matter what anybody else thinks," she whispered, standing up on her tip-toes to press her lips to his. "_I_ think you would make a great father."

"Dawn." she felt Paul breathe into the kiss.

She deepened the kiss, cupping his cheek with one hand. She let her eyelids flutter close as Paul reluctantly returned the kiss, awkwardly wrapping an arm around her waist. She squeezed Paul's hand encouragingly before pulling away for a breath of air, staring into his inky black eyes once more.

She smiled. "You'll be a great father," she whispered into his ear. She turned away, tugging on his hand as she led him to their bedroom.

"Wait…Dawn…stop," he ordered gently. Dawn did stop, raising an eyebrow at him.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, fearing she may have done something wrong.

Paul appeared reluctant to speak the words on the tip of his tongue. Eventually he did speak though.

"We can't do this…" he told her.

Dawn could feel her heart speed up at these words, and a pain went through her heart, making her clenched fist immediately go to the source of the pain. Tears began to prick at her eyes.

"Wh-what?" she stammered, her large blue eyes widening. "B-but you said—"

"I'm sorry Dawn," he told her, turning away shamefully. "But I can't go through with this. You're too young to be having a baby."

"No I'm not!" Dawn protested, tears now brimming her eyes. "I'm twenty-one! I am _not_ too young!"

"Dawn," Paul's voice was stern as he addressed her, his eyes boring into her with an unusual tenderness. "If you do get pregnant and become a mother you'll have to sacrifice so much. Your dream of becoming a Contest Master will have to be on hold since pregnant women can't enter contests. You'll have to collect five more ribbons the next year."

Dawn stayed silence as she listened to him, letting her bangs cover her eyes as she stared at her bare feet and her pink toe nails.

"You have so much potential at achieving that dream," he continued. "I can't let you throw it away for something you want _at the moment._ There must be other things you want other than a child. And even if a child is still all you want, I won't let you get pregnant with _my_ child."

Dawn's ears perked up at this last statement. She looked up, frowning in confusion at Paul.

"This marriage isn't real," he told her. There was a heartbreaking truth in Paul's voice that made a tear roll down Dawn's cheek as she hung her head again. "If you want to have a baby you should have one with somebody you actually want to have one with. Somebody you love."

Dawn wanted to protest, but she held her tongue.

A silence lingered in the air, but the silence was like knives stabbing at her, screaming in her ear. It was unbearable. It was torture.

"I…" Paul waited expectantly for Dawn to continue, his expression grim.

"I-I'm sorry," she choked out finally, squeezing her eyes shut to fight back tears that threatened to spill all over her cheeks.

"I shouldn't have pressured you into saying you would help me have a baby," she continued, sniffing as she rubbed at her eyes. "I was just being selfish. I shouldn't have asked something so high of you."

"Dawn…" His voice was grim as he said her name.

Dawn sniffed twice before turning to face him, smiling weakly at him. "I'm sorry Paul… I-if you want you can go train your pokémon now…" she turned away again, still rubbing at her eyes with the palm of her hand. "You don't have to keep me company just because it's my birthday."

Paul hesitated before gently calling her name. "Dawn…"

"What is it?" she sniffed.

"I… I got you a present," he told her sheepishly, walking over to receive a bag he had thrown on the couch. He dug into the plastic bag, pulling out a black velvet case.

Dawn raised an eyebrow at the case, turning suspiciously to Paul.

He handed the case to her, turning away out of embarrassment as he mumbled, "Open it."

Dawn did open it, and she smiled at what she found inside.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked softly, turning her azure eyes to the man in front of her, her eyes glittering with joy.

"Not too much," he lied, a barely visible blush creeping across his face.

"You're lying," she giggled. She took the jewelry out of the velvet box, now holding the present with one hand.

In her hand was the most charming diamond brooch she had ever laid eyes on, shaped to look exactly like a piplup. Sapphires had also been put into the brooch just in the perfect places, making the brooch just ten times more cute.

"I was thinking maybe you could wear that with your contest dress during your next contest," Paul told her, still staring at the ground awkwardly. "The judge may like it if you wore the brooch while doing an appeal with piplup or something."

"That's a good idea," she giggled, pinning the brooch to the light blue tank top she was wearing. "Thinking of dresses and my next contest, I need to go shopping for my next contest outfit."

"I'll take you to the Veilstone Mall," Paul offered. "If you want me to, I mean."

Dawn smiled at him. "I would like that," she replied, intertwining her fingers with his as she pulled him out the door. "Now lets go my love!"

Paul smirked as he let the blunette drag him out the door, chatting merrily to him all the day as they drove to the Mall.

* * *

_You are all going to kill me. I just know it. Most of you will try to anyway. 8D; Anyway, to make this quick (haha, yeah right :x), Dawn's morning sickness could be explained by the "spoiled milk" I mentioned sometime last chapter, the mood swings are because well, who wouldn't be cranky with the questions Zoey was asking! XD, and the weird food cravings…well, everybody has food cravings, Dawn just so happened to have weird ones._

_I felt this was an important chapter because we got some shipping development between the two since Dawn wanted to have a baby and Paul had to tell her 'no' and everything, and we also got some character development out of this chapter. Anyway, sorry guys! No Platina or Hiroki or Lucas or Violet or whoever this time around! D: (And YES!, over 12,000 words!! (= )_

_Feel free to review~ (and don't bash my head in if you decide to review or I'll be forced to call Officer Jenny on you *is shot* Jk. Ignore me. I'm being really random right now, lol). Chapter goal: Holy shoot, get me to 400 reviews!!! :D:D:D Next update Valentine's Day! _

_P.S. And no Paul didn't put that pregnancy pill in Dawn's drink, he just feels guilty for thinking such a thing. *couldn't find a place to fit this into the chapter*  
P.S.S. Let me know any mistakes you find because honestly I only edited the first half of this chapter…  
P.S.S.S. Just curious, did the chapter's title fool some of you into thinking she may have been pregnant?_


	17. Love is Irrational

**Chapter Seventeen: Love is Irrational**

"How do you like this dress?"

Dawn exited the changing room, posing in a flirty pink halter-neck dress. The rose colored dress reached to Dawn's mid-thighs, ruffles lining the lower half of the dress. The dress's color matched a pink bow Dawn had also put in her hair.

Paul glanced at the blunette, an indifferent expression on his face as he leaned against one of the store's walls, his arms folded in front of his chest. Paul wore such a bore look that it literally screamed that he would rather be elsewhere (training, most likely), but was dragged here by Dawn to help her look for a proper contest dress for her next contest.

"How do you like this dress, Paul?" Dawn chirped merrily, twirling in the dress.

"Why am I here again?" He sighed.

"Because May is on a date with Drew, and Misty is visiting her sisters in Cerulean City for the weekend."

"What about Zoey?"

"She's busy."

"Doing _what_ exactly?"

"She's hanging out with Kenny, okay!" Dawn snapped. "Now tell me what you think of this dress already before I smack you!"

Paul rolled his eyes at the 'threat' Dawn made before replying gruffly, "Get something else."

A frown immediately crossed Dawn's face. "Why? What's wrong with it?" she questioned.

"It's pink," Paul stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You have a million dresses that are pink already, so why waste your money getting another pink dress for just _one_ stupid contest?"

Dawn groaned in frustration. "Fine," she grumbled, reentering the dressing room. "Time for Dress Number Two then!"

About five minutes later Dawn exited the dressing room once more, this time wearing a one-strapped lavender dress that went to her knees, sequins going down the whole right side of the dress which Paul cringed at the sight of.

"No."

Dress #3:

"Too many ruffles."

Dress #4:

"Too flashy."

Dress #5:

"Too…girly."

Dress #6:

"Too girly, too many ruffles _and_ it's another pink dress. So no."

Dress #7:

"Okay, this is the perfect dress!" Dawn chirped as she walked out of the dressing room for the seventh time. "You're gonna _love _this one Paul!"

"I doubt—" Paul's words got caught in his throat as he took in the sight of Dawn and the dress she was currently wearing. Heat prickled throughout Paul's body as he stared at her.

Dawn smirked at Paul's reaction, striking a pose. The blunette wore a black spaghetti strap that only reached to her thighs, showing off her slender, ivory-colored legs. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing off her hourglass figure. The dress also showed a bit of cleavage.

"Like it?" she asked in a flirtatious tone, batting her eyelashes at the stunned man. "I look sexy in it don't I? I bet this dress will just amaze everybody when I wear it for my contest…"

Paul blinked at these words, finally snapping out of his shocked state. Her last words echoed in his brain and he found himself glaring at the blunette. "No."

"I had a feeling you would say that," she laughed. "I just wanted to see what your reaction to this dress would be," she told him, winking at the plum-haired man. "I'm still gonna buy it though, even if I'm not going to wear it for my contest!"

Paul sighed, grumbling something incoherent under his breath.

"What was that Paul?"

"Nothing." He grumbled. "Just hurry up and pick a dress. A dress that _doesn't _make you look like a sleazy slut."

"Hey!" Dawn yelled, hurt clear in her voice. She raised a hand, bringing it down hard on the man's rock-hard shoulder.

Paul shrugged, unfazed by the slap.

"Bastard…" Dawn huffed under her breath, shooting daggers one last time at Paul before reentering the dressing room to change into her normal clothing.

She exited the bathroom five minutes later, wearing the same over-sized t-shirt with the words 'Drama Queen' scrawled in pink on the front, wearing faded blue denim cut-offs with the shirt along with a gold belt.

"I already changed into all the dresses I picked out last time," Dawn told him, already walking back towards the dress aisle. "So I have to pick out some new dresses to try on."

Paul scowled, trudging reluctantly behind her as she began to put the dresses she already tried on in the right rack.

"What color dress should I get?" Dawn asked, turning back to the plum-haired man.

"Why ask me?" he grumbled back.

"Well, you're acting like the fashion critique here," Dawn replied back. In a high-pitched voice she began to mimic Paul, "Oh, that dress has too many ruffles! Oh, that dress is too flashy! Oh, that dress is _pink!_ Seriously, you're worse than Simon when he's on Pokémon Idol!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Fine," he snapped back. "I think you should get a _blue_ dress then for your contest, that way it matches that brooch I got you. A blue dress with some white on it maybe."

"Oh, that's perfect!" Dawn exclaimed, face-palming herself. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Immediately, she began shuffling through racks full of blue dresses before taking them to one of those body-sized mirrors and posing with a dress in front of them.

"Hm, which one should I get?" Dawn asked, turning back to Paul. "I like these two the best…"

One of the dresses she showed him was a sky blue dress that appeared to reach above her knees about an inch or two with a white waist band that had a white bow in the back. The dress also had a V-shaped neckline and tied behind the neck.

The second dress was a darker blue on the upper-half with spaghetti straps and feathery white ruffles on the lower half of the dress. The dress also reached to her mid-thigh, the upper-half of the dress hugging but then appeared to flare as it reached her hip area.

"I think this one is kind of cute," she told him, holding up the dress with white ruffles.

"It'll make you look like a goose though," Paul told her.

Dawn stared at the dress for a moment before agreeing. "You're right," she sighed, putting the dress back where she found it. "Should I get this dress then?"

Paul stared at the dress for a minute before shrugging.

Dawn took this as a good sign and smiled. "Then I'll get it then!" she chirped, grabbing the black dress she was also going to be getting before skipping towards the register. "Oh, wait, first I need to get matching earrings for my dress!"

Paul groaned as Dawn skipped to the jewelry counter.

"Somebody kill me…" Paul grumbled before heading after the peppy blunette.

***

"Hey, where are we going?" Dawn asked, noticing they weren't going their usual way home after going to the Veilstone Mall. She turned to Paul expectantly.

"To my brother's," he replied. "I'm going to trade Gliscor in for Electivire for some training."

"Oh. Okay!" Dawn agreed bubbly. "I haven't seen your brother since… since the wedding!"

"Thanks goodness…" Paul muttered.

About a minute later he pulled the car into his brother's driveway, parking it in front of Reggie's house and his former home. Reggie had just exited the house when both Dawn and Paul climbed out of the car, slamming their respective door shut behind them.

"Paul! Dawn!" Reggie exclaimed, a grin pulling up the corners of his mouth. "What a surprise! So, what brought you two to my fabulous home?"

"We're just here to so I can trade Gliscor in for Electivire," Paul explained bluntly to Reggie who didn't seem surprise at all.

"Because of course it's too much for you to just come by just to give your brother a hug or to say a simple 'hello'," Reggie sighed, shaking his head. He brightened up immediately though, grinning at his younger brother. "Now that you are here though, I do expect you to at least stay for tea!"

"We would love to stay for tea!" Dawn piped up, smiling politely up at Reggie. "Besides it would be a waste of a trip if we just came here for one minute just to drop off and pick up another pokémon."

"Yes, yes," Reggie agreed with a laugh. "I'll go make us some tea; Paul, you should know where I keep the pokémon."

Paul nodded, taking this as a cue to walk past the two to go receive his electivire. He returned a few minutes later with Electivire in its poké ball, now entering Reggie's house. Musical laughter greeted his ears and he raised an eyebrow.

"Paul actually did that?" He heard Dawn say.

"Yep!" Reggie chirped back. "Back when he was five! Then there was this other time when he was six when—"

"Reggie!" Paul snapped, glaring daggers at his older brother.

"Oh! Back so soon Paul?" Reggie said. "Dawn and I were just talking about you! Here, this third cup of tea is for you! It's your favorite, black tea!"

Paul was still glaring at Reggie when he took a seat next to Dawn who giggled as she remembered what Reggie previously told her.

Why do I have to have such a loudmouth for a brother? Paul cursed mentally.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah! One time when Paul was six he threw a tantrum because he couldn't fit the square into the circle hole in this one toy he had! It was the cutest thing ever!"

"Don't you have anything better to be doing other than gossip about what I did was I was still in nursery school?" Paul growled.

"Hm…" Reggie cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Nope!"

Paul growled lowly under his breath, mentally imagining having his Ursaring use Hyper Beam on his annoying older brother… His thoughts were cut short though as Dawn laid her hand on top of his, giggling lightly.

"You must have been so cute when you were a child," she cooed, dimples appearing on her face as her lips edged upwards in a smile.

There was a brief flash of sadness in her azure-colored eyes which disappeared quickly. She gave her head a small shake before smiling once more at him.

A brief knot of guilt formed in his stomach as he stared into those dark blue eyes of hers before he sternly willed it away. He supposed she still wasn't fully over wanting a child. For a moment he yearned to have his lips touch her once more as got lost in the depths of her beautiful blue-colored eyes.

"So when is your next contest, Dawn?" Reggie questioned perkily.

Paul quickly tore his eyes away from Dawn's, embarrassment making his neck burn with heat.

"Oh, it's just a few days away," she told him. "It's in Solaceon Town. I plan on using Typhlosion for the appeal round, and Piplup for the battle rounds."

"You wouldn't mind showing me your Typhlosion's appeal, would you?" Reggie asked.

Dawn grinned brightly at him. "Of course not!" she chirped, waving her hand.

"Good!" Reggie clasped his hands together enthusiastically. "Then you can you show me and Paul your planned appeal in the backyard!"

***

"Spotlight!"

A cloud of black smoke appeared where Dawn threw her poké ball, and a white figure could be seen coming from the smoke briefly before the smoke covered up that too.

"Typhlosion!" The pokémon could be heard hissing its name as it emerged from its poké ball.

"Use Flame Wheel, Typhlosion!"

The pokémon exploded from the thick cloud of black smoke, its body engulfed in red fire as it spun gracefully in the air.

"Tyyy!"

"Good!" Dawn yelled. "Now use Swift followed by Will-O-Wisp! Quick!"

"Tyyy!" Multiple yellow stars were shot from Typhlosion's mouth, making a starry path overhead.

"Tyyyyy…" Next Typhlosion prepared to use Will-O-Wisp. It eyes began to glow blue and it raised its arms, blue flames beginning to appear around it, making a circular formation around its body. Suddenly the blue flames died out.

"Typhlosion…" Typhlosion's head dropped and it sighed, knowing it had just failed to complete the final part of its appeal. Dawn sighed too.

"No need to worry, Typhlosion," Dawn told her pokémon with a small reassuring smile. "You'll master that attack soon enough!"

Paul frowned at the pokémon before turning to Dawn. "Is it trying to learn Will-O-Wisp?"

Dawn gave a small nod, biting her lip anxiously. "We've been trying to master that attack for a few weeks now… but no matter what it just can't get it right…"

Typhlosion's head drooped in disappointment once more at this statement. "Typhlosion…" It sighed.

"But like I said, we'll get it eventually Typhlosion!" Dawn told her pokémon, forcing enthusiasm in her voice. "No need to worry!"

"Hm… Maybe you should have a battle with Typhlosion," Reggie said suddenly. "Maybe after a battle with Paul, Typhlosion will finally be able to do the move."

"That's a great idea!" Dawn agreed.

Paul shrugged. "It's worth a try," he replied, already placing a hand on one of his poké balls. "Magmortar! Stand by for battle!"

"Magmortar!"

"You ready to do this?" Dawn asked her Typhlosion.

"Ty!" It growled, flashing a thumb up.

"Great! Typhlosion, lets start off with ember!" Dawn yelled.

"Magmortar, dodge, then use fire punch!" Paul ordered.

"Typhlosion!" The pokémon opened its mouth, bolts of fire shooting from its mouth and toward Magmortar who dodged to the side, barely missing the attack.

"Magmortar!" The Blast pokémon grunted. With unexpected speed, Magmortar's fist ignited with flames and it was soon landing a series of good punches to Typhlosion.

"Ty…" Typhlosion hissed under its breath, struggling to break free from the many fiery punches being thrown its way.

"Magmortar! That's enough!" Paul barked.

"Magmortar…" The pokémon grunted, ending its series of punches and backing away a few feet, its eyes set ferociously on the other fire-type pokémon.

"Ty…" Typhlosion staggered backward a bit.

"Typhlosion, are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Ty!"

Dawn sighed in relief. "Wow…" Dawn sweat dropped. "I didn't realize how strong Paul's Magmortar got… Magmortar nearly knocked out Typhlosion in just one attack!" she muttered under her breath.

He has definitely got the making of a Champion… She thought to herself.

"Flame Wheel!" she yelled next.

"Typhlosion!" Its body immediately became engulfed in flames as it jumped high in the air, spinning as it rammed into Magmortar's body, knocking the pokémon back a few feet.

"Magmortar…" The fire-type pokémon growled under its breath.

"Magmortar, use Will-O-Wisp." Paul commanded coolly.

"Watch carefully, Typhlosion," Dawn whispered under her breath.

"Ty…" It nodded.

"Magmortar!" Magmortar aimed the end of its cannon at Typhlosion, large blue fireballs shooting from it and towards the pokémon.

"Dodge!"

"Typhlosion!" The pokémon barely managed to dodge the fireballs.

"Now try Will-O-Wisp for yourself!" Dawn ordered.

"Typhlosion!" Its eyes began to glow blue like last time as it raised both arms, blue flames already beginning to circle the pokémon.

"Tyyyy…" The flames began to shoot towards Magmortar but also like last time, the flames ended up disappearing before hitting its destined target, Magmortar. "…phlosion." Typhlosion's head dropped in disappointment.

Dawn sighed, slumping to the ground. "No need to worry," she told her pokémon, sweat dropping. "We'll get it next time!"

"Your typhlosion should try to be faster with its attack," Paul suggested. "Maybe if it shot the attack faster, it wouldn't just vanish before it even gets a chance to hit the target."

"Hm… you're right," Dawn mumbled thoughtfully. "Okay! Let's do it again, Typhlosion! This time shoot the attack faster!"

"Ty!"

"Hey, you two are staying for lunch, right?" Reggie called. Both trainers ignored him, too intent on their battling to pay him any attention.

"Oh, sure," Reggie said sarcastically, rolling his dark-colored eyes. "Just forget about old Reggie why dontcha? Lovers… I'll be in the kitchen making cookies if you need me!"

"Magmortar, Rock Tomb!"

"Dodge and then use swift, Typhlosion!"

"Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone!" Reggie called one last time, chuckling.

* * *

"Argggggggh…!" Dawn growled and hissed under her breath, struggling to zip up the back of her dress. "Grr! Criping son of a—"

Dawn sighed in frustration, giving up on the idea of trying to zip up her dress by herself.

"Where's Zoey when I need her?" Dawn whined under her breath.

She looked like a mess.

Her dress was still unzipped, the straps on her dress still needed to be tied behind her neck, and her hair looked like the Bride of Frankenstein's hair… You would think after a little more than ten years of coordinating she would know better than to wait until the last minute to get ready for her contests. But, of course, some people just never learn. Dawn was one example.

Hurriedly, Dawn tied the straps behind her neck before trying another attempt at zipping her dress, only to fail like all the previous times. Sighing, Dawn slumped in her seat, brushing her wet bangs from her forehead.

"Paul?" Dawn called meekly, an ear pressed to one of the Contest Hall's dressing room's door.

There was a muffled "What?" from the other side of the door.

Dawn opened the door a crack before peeking her head out. She smiled sheepishly up at him. "Um, I need a little help with my dress," she told him, sweat dropping.

"What do you need help with?" he sighed. Dawn opened the door to let him enter, closing the door behind him.

"I need help zipping the back of my dress," she told him, turning her back so it faced him. "So…help?"

Paul shook his head as if in disappointment before grumbling something under his breath.

"Stay still," he mumbled. Paul laid a hand on one of her small shoulders to help steady her while he used his other hand to zip up the back.

There was a _Zrrrrrrpp! _as the dress was zipped up.

Dawn sighed in relief, turning around to smile at Paul. "Thank you," She picked up a brush off the sink, running it through her long blue locks. "Can you go give me my hairclips? They are over there."

Paul went over to where she pointed to pick up her three triangular gold clips. "What happened to you?" he asked. "You looked better before you entered this place."

"It's something called 'last minute rush'," Dawn replied. "Hey, do you think I should have my hair up or down?" she questioned, running a hand through her lustrous locks. "I think I'll have it up, that way people can see the back of my dress."

Dawn began scooping up her hair in one side, letting a strand of hair from each side frame her face as she tied her hair in the back. "Can you help me with my choker, Paul?" Dawn asked, sweat dropping. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Paul rubbed at his temples. "Fine…" he grumbled, helping her put on her usual black choker.

"Thank you so much, Paul!" Dawn told him while hurriedly putting on her clear Cinderella-like kitten heels. "I don't know what I would have done without you!"

"Your appeal should be coming up any moment now," he pointed out.

"Well, I'm ready now!" Dawn declared cheerfully, pumping a fist up in the air.

"**Next up is Dawn Berlitz!" **Marian announced.

"Well, that was sooner than I expected," Dawn admitted, sweat dropping.

***

"Spotlight!" Dawn yelled as she entered the stage.

Like before a cloud of black smoke from the seal on Typhlosion's poké ball began to fill the stage. There was a glowing white as the Volcano pokémon began to materialize, and a dim orange glow from the flame on its back could be seen.

"You know what to do!" Dawn yelled.

Typhlosion screeched its name before exploding in a flash of red fire from the cloud of black smoke, spinning gracefully high in the air as it performed Flame Wheel.

"Typhlosion!" It yelled again before landing with ease on the stage, soaking in all the limelight as the crowd cheered in approval. "Typhlosion, ty!"

"Wow! What an amazing way to start off the show!" Marian declared. "Everyone's eyes were on Typhlosion as it spun gracefully in the air, showing off its magnificent fire move!"

"That was great, Typhlsoion!" Dawn complimented her pokémon. "Now Swift!"

"Typhlosion!" Multiple gold stars were shot from Typhlosion's mouth and into the sky, creating an explosion as they crashed into each other before raining down in a golden sparkle.

The crowd "ooh"ed and "aw"ed, clapping and cheering wildly for the two.

"Absolutely beautiful!" Marian remarked, her eyes glittering as she watched the glittery golden rain fall down.

"Finish it off with Will-O-Wisp!" Dawn ordered next, winking at the crowd who were all on the edge of their seat.

Please, please let this work… Dawn begged in her mind, a moment of self-doubt settling in the pit of her stomach as she bit her lower lip anxiously.

"Ty…" Typhlosion raised both arms as it eyes began to glow a spooky blue. Ghostly blue flames appeared, immediately beginning to circle the pokémon.

"Good so far…" Dawn mumbled.

"PHLOSION!" The blue flames moved out of its circle formation and were fired into the sky, and just like its previous attack, the blue flames collided and another explosion was heard.

Blue flames rained down on Typhlosion who bowed as the crowd cheered loudly. Dawn cheered the loudest of them all for her pokémon though.

"That was a fantastic appeal!" Mr. Contesta started. "A magnificent way indeed to show off your pokémon's moves!"

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo declared.

"It was a very good appeal indeed!" The Solaceon Town Nurse Joy agreed. "I just loved the blue flames at the end! A beautiful way to end a fantastic appeal!"

"Thank you!" Dawn beamed. "And you were amazing, Typhlosion!" she texclaimed to her pokémon before returning it to its poké ball. Merrily she skipped off the stage, a huge grin glued onto her face.

"Looks like Typhlosion finally mastered that attack," Paul commented. Before Paul had a chance to protest or even bat an eyelash, slender arms wrapped themselves around him in a death-hug.

"Thanks to you!" Dawn exclaimed gleefully, her arms still wrapped tightly around Paul. "Thank you so much for helping my Typhlosion learn Will-O-Wisp, Paul! Honestly, I don't think it would have learn the move as fast if it wasn't for that battle we had, and your advice!"

"It…it was my brother's idea," Paul pointed out, shifting uncomfortably. Finally, Dawn pulled away from him, her bright eyes confidently meeting his.

"You still helped me though even though you didn't need to," she replied back. "And you gave my Typhlosion advice I would have never thought of giving it! So thank you Paul."

Paul looked away sheepishly, a warm feeling igniting inside of him.

"Oh, and Paul…"

"Hn?"

"Can you help me put on my brooch? I'm not sure how this is suppose to go on my dress…"

Paul sighed softly, taking the brooch from her dress and pinning it to the front of her dress.

"Like I said, I don't know where I would be without you!"

* * *

"_Aw! And just look at that brooch she is wearing! Isn't it the most adorable thing ever? The cutest and most perfect way to cheer on a pokémon in the middle of a battle, don't you agree?"_ Marian chirped over her headphone.

* * *

"What are you watching?"

Dawn turned as Paul entered the door, getting back from training at the same time he always does. She offered him a small smile.

"A romance film," she told him. "Nothing you would like."

"Of course," Paul muttered. Even so, he flopped down on one of their couches, examining the movie Dawn had on at the moment with a critical eye. Right now a girl and a boy were talking to each other while walking in the rain, an umbrella high above their heads.

"What is this suppose to be about?" he asked.

Dawn grinned as she began to explain, "Okay, so there's these two teenagers: a girl named Celesta and a boy named Roy. Celesta's friend, Kurtis, has a crush on Celesta but she doesn't feel the same way, so she ends lying and says she is engaged. Kurtis asks her who she's engaged to, and she tells him Roy, a boy she knew in her childhood but wasn't very fond of, because he was the first person that came to her mind.

"The next time she runs into Roy she asks him to pretend to be engaged to her and he reluctantly agrees after realizing some benefits he could get from being married to her. Thing is, the two don't get along very well, but over the course of time the two start to warm up to each other and they eventually fall in love for real! That's what I'm guessing this movie is about anyway from the previews and what I've heard about it… May sort of spoiled this movie for me, anyway."

Paul blinked at the blunette, still letting everything she just said soak into his mind. "That sounds… complicated. What is the name of the film?"

"'Diary of a Pretender'," she replied. "It's called that because the main girl keeps a diary of all the events that happen and stuff."

"Ah."

Paul stayed silent as he began to watch the movie. At the moment the two were starting to bicker about something, tears forming in the main girl's emerald green eyes. Guilt flashed through the main guy's eyes as the girl ran off into the rain, but he did nothing to stop her. A slow and sad tune began to play as the scene began to transition into a scene of the girl running in the rain, only to slip and fall. The girl immediately got back up, running once more.

Paul sighed, getting up and entering the kitchen to get a snack to eat.

If I'm going to watch the cheesy movie I might as well get something to snack on for a little while, Paul thought to himself as he rummaged through the cupboards. After about two minutes of searching he gave up on looking for a snack and went back to watching the movie.

"Where did you go?" Dawn questioned suspiciously as Paul sat back down on the couch.

"I was in the kitchen," he replied, raising an eyebrow at her. "I walked right past you."

"Oh. I didn't notice," Dawn laughed, sweat dropping. "I guess I was too absorbed in this movie."

"So, this movie," Paul began to muse thoughtfully. "It's about this girl that asks this boy to pretend to like her and they end up engaged and eventually married?"

"Mhm." Dawn nodded. "Of course, it's all for pretend. At first, anyway."

"Hn…" Paul grunted, staring at the television screen thoughtfully. "It… it sounds sort of like us… You asked me to pretend to like you, and now… we're married."

"That's true," Dawn mumbled. "I didn't even realize that. But then again, it doesn't even feel like—" Dawn stopped abruptly, blushing madly as she realized what she was about to admit to Paul. "I-I mean… never mind."

Paul raised an eyebrow at the flustered girl. "What were you about to say?" he questioned, curiosity clear in his eyes.

"N-nothing," she huffed. "I… I was just gonna say that… that…"

"That what?"

"That… this… I-I dunno!" she exclaimed, sighing with frustration. "It's just… this doesn't really feel like pretend to me…" she mumbled finally, avoiding his gaze while red stained her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" Paul queried, frowning at her. He had a feeling he knew exactly what she meant though.

"I mean that we're suppose to be only pretending to like and tolerate the other, but…" Dawn bit her lip anxiously before saying, "I really do like you, Paul. Sure, you can be a jerk and all at times, but I'm use to that part of you by now. I'm actually starting to think now that you're just…misunderstood."

Paul stared at the blue-hair girl with wide, questioning eyes. Dawn flushed even redder as he stared at her, and she looked down, letting her bangs fall and hide her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled awkwardly. "That was a stupid thing for me to say. I-I meant I just liked you in a friend manner anyway."

Paul frowned at the last nine words, feeling slightly disappointed. "I suppose you're not so bad yourself," he admitted grudgingly, turning to face the television once more much to Dawn's relief.

"Yay…" Dawn cheered unenthusiastically, still feeling embarrassed by her awkward confession to Paul.

"May…" Paul muttered suddenly.

Dawn turned to Paul, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he said the name. "Huh? What about May?" she questioned.

"May…" Paul repeated again. "She said a while ago, about half a year ago actually, that you use to have a crush on back when you were still traveling with Ash and Brock…"

Dawn flushed even brighter and she squeezed her eyes shut, not believing her ears.

I can't believe he still remembers that! Dawn screamed in her mind. Why is he bringing that up now?!?!

"I-I already told you—" she stammered.

"I remember what you told me!" Paul snapped. "I… I just wanted to know why you had a crush on me back then. Why would a nice, sweet girl like you even have a crush on me? A rude, inconsiderate bastard? What could have _possible_ made you like me?"

"You're not a bastard…" Dawn huffed under her breath. Her eyebrows furrowed together as she thought of an answer for his question. "I…I don't know."

When _did_ I get a crush on him? Dawn wondered. She began to think over all the times her, Ash and Brock use to encounter him back when they were traveling Sinnoh.

The first time I met him he was battling Ash in a battle, Dawn remembered. And then the next time we saw him, him and Ash had another battle. We also got to witness Paul capture his Ursaring after getting chased by it.

Then we saw him at the Oreburgh gym, and he challenged Roark. It was the first time I've witnessed a gym battle so of course I was excited and on the edge of my seat the whole time. I remember being really impressed when Paul won since I've heard gym leaders were suppose to be some of the toughest trainers around.

After Ash had his gym battle and lost, we didn't see Paul for a while. But then we saw him and he… he went and challenged Champion Cynthia. Dawn could feel her heart flutter as she recalled the memory of Paul battling with his all against Cynthia, only to lose in the end with hardly a scratch on Garchomp, the only pokémon she had used in their battle.

There was something about his hardheadedness… Dawn remembered. That I… I fell for. His recklessness in challenging the champion of Sinnoh, and then battling full-force against Cynthia even though there was not a _chance_ back then he would win. It was something admirable about him. Maybe _that_ was when my crush on him began to form.

And then not too long after, we saw him at the Tag Team Tournament. I had just lost in the appeal round in my contest, so I was feeling a little depressed. I remember feeling slightly happier though when I found out Paul was competing in the contest too. I knew Paul was being a jerk to Chimchar, but I… I felt more confusion and curiosity for his reason for being so tough on his pokémon than anger… Of course I was angry, but my curiosity outweighed my anger for him even though I didn't show it.

We saw him a few more times after he and Ash won the Tag Team Tournament, Dawn remembered. But the time when he battled Pyramid King Brandon stuck out from her memory the most, already resurfacing to the top of her mind. Her heart began to flutter again as she recalled these memories, letting her eyes flutter close.

Again with his hardheadedness and recklessness, Dawn thought to herself. But this battle showed a different side of Paul never seen before. It showed he wasn't a cold, emotionless jerk like I began to make him out to be. It showed that he also had emotions. And he had let those emotions control him in battle, resulting in his loss against Brandon.

"It was your hardheadedness," Dawn whispered to herself.

Paul's ears perked up as she finally began to speak after a few minutes of silence from her.

"It was the reckless way you challenged Cynthia to a battle," Dawn started, turning to face him. Her eyes bore into his as she continued, "And your hardheadedness when you were battling Brandon. You were just… different from everybody I knew. I realized there was more to you in those two battles than met the eye. You… you were like a mystery. A mystery I wanted to solve."

Paul stayed silent as he listened to her, feeling awestruck and oddly flattered.

"They say 'don't judge a book by its cover'," Dawn continued. "Well, maybe people also shouldn't judge a book by how the first few pages of a book is read because the book may get better or more interesting as they learn more about the book's plot and characters…"

"Dawn…" Paul whispered her name.

Paul was surprised at how much these words affected him, making his heart beat at an impossible rate inside his chest. His fists clenched together to help him control all the emotions he was feeling, although it hardly did any good.

Dawn smiled at him. "I think there's more to you than meet the eye Paul… and more than you let everybody see…"

Suddenly, unable to control himself anymore, his lips crashed onto hers, pressed firmly against her soft, strawberry-flavored lips. Dawn was completely caught off-guard by the kiss, but once the shock subsided she found her lips pressing back against his.

The movie was completely forgotten about.

He couldn't control what he was doing, and he definitely couldn't control what he was feeling. This feeling… was it? Could it be? All he knew was whatever he was feeling was the reason for his lips being against softer, pinker lips.

"P-Paul…" Dawn stammered softly, her heart beating wildly in her chest as her eyelids fluttered close.

Paul didn't hear her. He couldn't even see her considering his eyes were closed. But he sure as heck could taste her. He could taste that sweet, sweet lip gloss she always wore on her lips. That sweet strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"What… what are you doing…?" He could hear her mumble into the kiss.

How could _I _have possible fallen in love with such an annoying but sweet girl? Paul found himself asking.

…

Did he… just say, or think, love?

…

No, no, no.

He wasn't in love with the girl. He wasn't in love with Dawn. What in the world possessed his mind to think such an _irrational _thought?

No. Just plain no. Impossible.

Did I just say love? A voice in Paul's head echoed.

Paul's eyes snapped open and his eyes widen. Without thinking, he shoved himself away from the girl, standing up and stumbling backwards, his eyes still wide in shock.

Such an un-Paul like thing to do… To lose his cool…

What did I just do? Paul's mind shrieked at him as he stared with wide eyes at the blue hair girl who wore a confused and hurt expression that was painted on her face. Did I just say I _loved_ her?

"P-Paul?" she said his name in a small, sad voice. She must have obviously thought she did something wrong for him to pull away from her so suddenly and brashly. The hurt on her face made Paul want to order his Ursaring to hyper beam him until he was nothing but a pile of cinders.

Paul opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. Finally, he turned away, muttering a quick "sorry" under his breath before fast-walking to the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.

He quickly turned on the shower at full blast, letting the scalding water pelt at his bare back as if doing so would wash away all the sins he had committed in his life, or as if doing so would make the image of a hurt Dawn go away forever.

His mind was whirling madly like a hurricane, his mind unable to make up what it wanted to think about: the kiss he recently shared with Dawn, the hurt on her face, or all the impossible feelings she was capable of making a usually impassive person like him feel.

Finally, his mind occupied Paul with remembering the previous kiss he had shared with Dawn. Warmth washed over him as he relived the memory that fluffy feeling returning in his chest. But then he saw her hurt face again as he pulled away. Anger quickly resurfaced, bubbling over until Paul slammed his fist against the wall right below the showerhead.

The water began to turn cold so he quickly turned off the shower, wrapping a towel over the lower-half of his naked figure. He glared at his reflection which was beginning to fog up from all the steam in the bathroom. His mind began to wander to Dawn once more, and like always, his heart began to speed up and his neck burned hot.

"Damn it…" Paul cursed, wiping the steam off the mirror once more to properly glare at his reflection. "How is it possible she can affect me this way?"

You aren't suppose to feel this way! You _shouldn't _feel this way! Paul screamed at himself in his mind, having a glare-down with his reflection. You can't let her affect you like this! You can't let her see your feelings for her because she'll just end up using your feelings to control you! Do you understand?

But this beating in his chest… it wouldn't go away.

Every image that flashed through his mind of her still got the same reaction as it would have a second before.

The feeling in his chest just refused to be suppressed, refused to not be acknowledged… they couldn't be buried or repressed… the feelings were impossible to diminish completely.

Feeling extremely frustrated, he ran a hand through his damp, lavender locks, growling with frustration under his breath.

"I don't like her… I don't like her…" Paul muttered under his breath. Especially not like _that! _It's improbable, it's impossible! It's… it's irrational!

_But Paul, _a dark voice in his head whispered. _Don't you know love is irrational? _

_Besides, _another voice joined in. _Falling in love with a girl like Dawn isn't _entirely_ irrational… Her lustrous locks, her soft pink lips, that smooth skin which is that delicious ivory color… No wonder why you fell in love with that girl._

_That girl drives you mad, Paul,_ a third voice whispered. _And in a good way, too. When she touches you, _YOU_ want to touch her back. Don't deny your feelings for her, Paul._

Paul's neck burned as the voices went on in his head, whispering and telling him stuff he subconsciously knew, making his world spin…

"Are you done in there, yet?" Dawn's voice called impatiently from the other side of the door. "I have to go the bathroom!"

"Not yet." He croaked, his voice hoarse.

_Maybe it would just be best if you admitted your feelings to yourself Paul… and to her too… _The first voice whispered. _She may just feel the same way…_

* * *

"So how was your date with Drew last night, May?" Dawn questioned, smiling at her chestnut-haired friend as she opened the door for her to enter. The brunette flushed bright red at Dawn's query, but she grinned brightly at her blue-hair friend. May appeared even more bubbly than usual.

"Oh…it was fine," May replied, smiling at the blunette. "We had fun."

"Which restaurant did Drew take you to this time? Another fancy one, I suppose." Dawn mused as she sat down on the blue couch, flipping on the TV.

May took a seat on the other end of the couch, still smiling as brightly as ever. "He took me to that fancy seven star restaurant near Pastoria City," May told her, brushing a lock of her brown hair from her face.

"Drew has been quite the charmer lately, hasn't he?" Dawn giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he planned to ask you to marry him sometime soon."

May blushed even brighter at this remark. "Really?" she asked, biting her lower lip. She was staring at her hands which laid in her lap, fighting back a smile.

"Mhm… At the rate Drew's going you'll probably be picking out a wedding dress soon May," Dawn teased. A shy smile began to up the corners of May's mouth.

"Yeah, maybe…" May sighed, brushing another strand of hair from her face.

A glint caught Dawn's eye. Her eyes suddenly glittering with awe, Dawn grabbed the brunette's hand, staring awestruck at the emerald and sapphire ring placed so elegantly on May's ring finger.

"Oh, that's such a beautiful ring!" Dawn gushed. "Where did you get it?"

"Drew gave it to me," May announced, a grin overtaking her face. "He gave it to me last night, after we finished dinner."

"I told you Drew is a romantic," Dawn told the brunette. "Like I said, it won't be long before you're picking out your—" Dawn stopped mid-sentence, now staring at May in awe. "May… y-you're…you're…"

"Engaged," May finished for her, clasping her hands together excitedly. "I know."

Girlish squeals filled the apartment and greeted Paul's ears as he entered their apartment.

"What in the world…" Paul muttered, raising an eyebrow at the two excited girls.

* * *

_Oh wow, it's been a while since I wrote a chapter this short. *feels guilty* Haha... Nothing really important happened here, and nothing really TOO romantic happened either (for a chapter that is being updated on Valentine's Day, you think it would, haha). Which reminds me: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY~! :D You got Paul thinking over the possibility of being in love with Dawn though, so yeah. ;x Oh and then, there's some possible Contestshipping on the way with May and Drew being engaged? :D (Eh, not really. I'm too sucked up in ikarishipping to give any other ship the time of the day, haha~)._

_Next chapter is going to be BIG though! I dare ya all to guess why~ ;) Cookies to all those who guess right. Thinking of cookies, REVIEW~! :O Or don't. It's your choice. ;) (Oh yeah, almost forgot: Chapter Goal - 435 reviews)_


	18. The Champion

**Chapter Eighteen: The Champion**

"How does this gown look on me, Dawn?" May questioned, twirling in a beautiful snow white gown.

The upper half of her dress hugged her curves perfectly and completely supported her bosom while also not showing too much of her cleavage. The dress flared at the hip, a big white bow present in the back of the dress. The dress was also strapless, showing off May's small ivory shoulders.

"It looks amazing on you!" Dawn chirped, smiling at the brunette. "It's like it was made for you!"

May giggled. "Thanks, Dawn… I really like this dress, but I dunno… I want something a little more…flashy, I guess," May admitted.

"Since when do you like flashy, May?" Dawn teased her friend.

"Well, not flashy," May mumbled, her cheeks starting to turn red from Dawn's remark. "I-I just don't wanna have a plain-looking dress."

"That dress isn't really plain though," Dawn pointed out. "Just the color is."

"I know…" May sighed. "I _mean_ I want a dress that stands out a little bit. Not a dress that makes me look like I'm from the circus," May laughed. "Just a dress that is a little unique. Ooh, sort of like the dresses I saw in your drawing book, Dawn!"

Dawn's jaw dropped, her eyes bulging at her friend. "You were looking in my drawing book?!" she shrieked, beginning to tug at her blue locks in exasperation.

May blinked, frowning. "Yeah. Why? Was I not suppose to?"

"Mayyy!" Dawn whined. "Nobody was suppose to see those sketches! It's not like they're any big deal, or anything special to look at. All of them are ugly looking anyway."

"Don't be silly!" May replied. "Those dresses you drew are absolutely gorgeous! Like that one dress with the ruffles on the lower half and the… the… um, what are those things called again? Oh yes! The dress with the sash of ruffles going across the front that is one of those dresses with only one strap! It looks like a dress a model would wear. Man, I wish there was a wedding gown like that dress! Only white, not pink."

"Hm… It certainly sounds like an interesting wedding gown to wear on your wedding day," A voice remarked from behind Dawn.

"Paris!" Dawn exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart. "You scared me!"

"Sorry," Paris apologized, smiling at Dawn. "You never told me you still into designing…?"

"Um, well, you never asked," Dawn replied back, turning away sheepishly and playing with a strand of her blue hair. "It's no big deal anyway."

"Oh really?" Paris mused. "If you wouldn't mind, I would be interested in seeing them."

"Of course she won't mind!" May piped up cheerfully for Dawn. "I think I remember seeing of one of those sketching books in her purse. She has some really cute dresses she sketched out though! I even saw a cute little sketching of her buneary in this adorable little vest…"

Paris held out her left hand patiently, smiling at Dawn.

Dawn shot a glare at May, digging into her handbag and pulling out a notebooks of hers filled with drawings of all kinds. She reluctantly handed the book to Paris, a sour look plastered on her face.

"Hm…" Paris flipped through the pages of the notebook, an unreadable expression currently painted on her face. Dawn nervously fiddled with her fingers.

"Interesting…" Paris mumbled, flipping to another page. "…Mhm…hm…" Finally Paris closed the book, her lips set in a firm line.

"I-I told you they weren't good," Dawn told her, laughing weakly.

Paris shook her head, wagging her finger at Dawn. "You are so unconfident Dawn…" Paris told her. May rolled her eyes, knowing better. Dawn just frowned at Paris though, confused. A smile spread across Paris's face. "I for one think these drawings are magnificent! Not perfect, but good nonetheless."

Dawn's face brightened at these words. "Really?" she asked.

Paris nodded. "We were actually planning on looking for another Pokémon Stylist that could design some wedding gowns for us and some pokémon clothing, but after seeing these I'm ready to offer up to 10 thousand poké yens a week to have you here, Dawn. That is, if you would like to have the job?"

"You should take it!" May told her friend, the brunette's sapphire colored eyes shining bright. "It'll be better than lazing around the house all day, right?"

"Hm," Dawn placed her index finger on her chin, making a thoughtful hum. "I'll think about it."

Paris nodded, smiling hugely. "Okay! Let me know when you have made your decision!"

* * *

"My contest is in just a few hours…" Paul heard Dawn say as he entered the kitchen. He turned to her, waiting for her to continue. "The contest is going to be in Celestic Town, about an hour drive from here. The contest starts around two o'clock. It's eleven now."

Paul shrugged. "We have plenty of time to get there…" he mumbled.

Dawn smiled. "I know… Just figured I should give you a heads up." She walked gracefully over to where he was standing, settling her hand on his arm. The contact sent a shock down his arm and he backed away just a little. Her hand's contact with his arm did not break though.

Dawn frowned. "Is something wrong?" she questioned, noticing the slightly pained expression on his face.

Warmth rushed to Paul's cheeks and he scowled. "Nothing…" he grumbled, pulling his arm away from her hand and walking away. That annoying fluttering his chest wouldn't go away though.

Paul didn't turn around, but already he could imagine the hurt expression that had taken place on her face. He didn't even have to turn around to know that she was probably staring at his back with those sad blue eyes, her lower lip quivering just slightly. He turned his head a few degrees in order to briefly glance at Dawn's face.

And he was right.

Paul cursed under his breath. He knew her too damn well… and his heart ached for the let-down blunette who was most definitely being flooded with emotions such as sadness, rejection and confusion.

Man, did he hate himself sometimes…

"Um, I was hoping maybe you could help me choose which dress to wear this time to the contest?" Dawn told him, obviously attempting to act as if his previous action did not hurt her the slightest bit.

She wore a plastic smile that was starting to waver as he turned to look at her; she kept twisting her hands together, intertwining them and then disentangling them.

Paul yearned to apologize for his previous rude action, but held his tongue.

"Sure…" He mumbled, looking away out of guilt. "Just try on the dresses you're considering, and I'll pick one…"

Dawn nodded, a small, _real_ smile beginning to slowly take the place of the plastic smile previously on her face.

"Great," she said. "I only have three dresses I want to try on this time…"

She walked over to him, hesitantly, as if afraid he would flinch away again or tear his hand from hers, took his hand in hers, pulling him along to their room.

Paul sighed mentally.

I'm sorry, Dawn… I'm sorry I can't control how I feel about you…

* * *

Large puffy gray clouds hovered over the forest, turning the trees black as they cast long, dreary shadows.

"I know what today is," Dawn said in a voice as smooth as water, turning her face so her blue eyes locked with his dark eyes. She gave a small triumphant smile as she blocked his path, confidently meeting his gaze as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really?" he replied nonchalantly.

Her lips pulled up in a smirk as she nodded her head. "As a matter of fact, yes," she replied. "You didn't think I would forget, did you?"

"Forget what?" he growled, his teeth beginning to grind together. He sincerely hoped she didn't plan on throwing a big celebration or making a big deal out of something as simple as his birthday.

She smiled at him, giggling. "That a year ago from today you proposed to me!" she chirped.

Okay… So maybe she did forget his birthday. That's good, he supposed.

Paul released a small puff of air in relief, still managing to keep his calm composure. "Oh. That…" he muttered. "I'm surprised you remembered the date."

"Of course I remembered it!" she chirped, smacking his arm playfully as they resumed walking. Paul rolled his eyes, trying to tune out all the jabbering the girl was currently doing.

"So, do you plan on taking me to dinner tonight or what?" Dawn questioned, smiling cheekily at him. "Today _is_ a special day, after all." she teased.

"Take your own self for dinner," he growled in response.

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed and her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "How about instead _you_ take me to dinner, and _I_'ll either do or give you something in return."

"And why would _I_ do that just so I can get something stupid from you?" He replied coldly back.

"Well, I would think you would want a present…" Dawn murmured, sighing. "Well, okay then. Anyway, we should probably go home now instead of wander around Celestic Town all day, don't you agree… _birthday boy?_"

Paul stopped in his tracks, his face twisted with a mixture of shock, confusion and annoyance. "How did you…?"

"Like I would forget," Dawn snorted, rolling her azure-colored eyes. She smiled up at Paul, those cute little dimples of hers showing again. Her blue eyes twinkled as she stood up on her toes.

"Happy birthday," she whispered before pressing her lips softly to his cheek which burned at the contact.

The kiss lingered a few seconds longer than it should have, but it's not like any of them minded it. She smiled up at him afterwards. She intertwined their fingers together, a rosy pink tinting her cheeks.

Paul stared sheepishly at the ground, frowning. Conflicting feelings resurfaced as his entire right cheek burned where her lips were just seconds before, that heat spreading throughout his whole body, and making his heart thump crazily inside his chest.

"Look who it is: Sinnoh's most talked about couple," said a teasing voice.

Both heads snapped up at this voice, both blushing brilliant shades of red.

"C-Cynthia!" Dawn cried as she stared with wide eyes at the Sinnoh Champion. Paul looked away from the blonde, a blush burning his cheeks.

Cynthia smiled at the two. "I'm sorry. I'm not interrupting a date, am I?"

"N-no!" Dawn stammered, laughing sheepishly as a sweat drop trickled down her forehead. "N-not at all!"

"We're just getting back from a contest she had here," Paul added quickly.

Cynthia chuckled warmly. "You never told me you were dating Dawn last time we battled," Cynthia spoke to Paul as she said this. "You two make such a lovely couple though."

Paul shrugged. "It was never bought up," he replied back.

Cynthia nodded, pursing her lips together. "So how have everything been with you two? Good I suppose?"

"Perfect." Dawn said.

"Fine." Paul mumbled.

Cynthia opened her mouth to say something, but then hesitated. She was trying to decide whether or not she should bring this up.

"So… I heard you two were trying to have a baby…?" she questioned casually, still uncertain whether she should have bought that up or not.

An awkward silence hovered over the three, and Dawn coughed, laughing sheepishly.

"Uh…yeah…" she mumbled, staring at her feet as she said this. She brushed a strand of her lustrous blue hair behind her ear, fighting back the secret yearning to still have a child.

After a moment of silence Cynthia cleared her throat. "Hey, Paul, are you up for another battle anytime soon?" she questioned, smiling at him.

"A battle?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. "I suppose I'm ready for a battle, but—"

"Great! How about we have a battle today then? We can have the battle in that large field just outside of this town."

Dawn frowned, confused. "Wait – I thought it cost lots of money to battle you Cynthia, considering you're champion and all? I mean, " she said, now talking to Paul. "Isn't that the reason why we're pre—"

Paul cleared his throat, drowning out the word she was about to say. He shot a glare her way, reminding her not to blow their little 'secret'.

"Uh, why we're… preoccupied with saving money?" she questioned Paul.

Cynthia smiled. "It didn't cost money when Paul battled me the first time," she told Dawn, winking her way. "Besides, lets go green this time and save a few thousands, hm? I like battling in the outdoors better anyway."

"Well… okay…" Paul muttered. "So where are we going to battle?" he questioned, a determined glint appearing in his coal black eyes. Already he could feel the rush and adrenaline that came with a battle.

Cynthia smiled. "How about the field just outside of this town? There's a small pond there too for any water type pokémon we decide to use."

---

The wind blew at Paul's lavender locks, dark clouds hovering drearily overhead, threatening a downpour of wind. Meanwhile Dawn stood a couple of yards away from the field, standing with her hands behind her back as she waited for Paul's and Cynthia's battle to start. A crowd began to form around Dawn, murmurs of excitement filling Dawn's ears.

At the sight of Cynthia and Paul, two of Sinnoh's strongest trainers, many who saw them together quickly speculated there would be a battle between them. This speculation quickly got around to other trainers in Celestic Town and trainers in even other nearby towns and cities.

With all the speculation flying around and everything, they already got a referee for their battle.

"This match will be six on six!" The referee declared loudly so he could he could be heard over the murmuring of the crowd. He raised the flags up. "The trainer with the most pokémon remaining at the end of this battle will be declared the winner!"

A cool breeze from the storm clouds passed by, making Dawn shiver.

"And begin!" The referee's flags lowered.

"Battle Dance, Roserade!" Cynthia yelled, releasing the Bouquet Pokémon from her poké ball and in the middle of the field.

"Rose!"

"Magmortar, stand by for battle!" Paul called without hesitation, his large fire-type pokémon soon accompanying the grass type on the field.

"Mortar…" Magmortar grunted as it took a battle stance, its dark eyes glinting maliciously at the sight of the grass-type pokémon. "Magmortar!"

"You can have the first move," Paul offered, one corner of his lips pulled up in a small smirk.

Cynthia smiled in response. "Roserade, shadow ball!"

"Roooose!" With amazing speed a black ball began to form in between Roserade's bouquet-like hands which was then fire toward Magmortar.

"Dodge!" Paul barked. "Then use flamethrower!"

"Mag…" The pokémon moved to the side, barely missing the attack. "Mor…" Magmortar lifted its huge arms, the ends of the flaps opening and releasing a long stream of red-orange flames. "TARRR!"

"Roserade!" The pokémon acted immediately, dodging to the side and dodging the burning flames which instead began to hungrily devour the grass before dying out.

"Tar!" The pokémon growled, continuing to fire the flames at the pokémon.

"Toxic!" Cynthia ordered calmly.

"Rrrrade!" A black smog was released from the roses on Roserade's hands, filling the field.

Both Cynthia and Paul had to shield their face from the thick, dirty fog, and so did all the onlookers that had came by to watch the battle. Violent coughing began to sound from a few of them.

"Wow…" Dawn commented under her breath, forcing back coughs as she peeked through her arm to continue watching the battle. "I wonder what Paul is going to do next…"

"Rock tomb!" Paul shouted.

Dawn could make out a dim purple light through the dirty fog that was heading straight towards Roserade before transforming into giant rocks. Roserade attempted to dodge the attack, but wasn't quick enough, the giant rocks running it into the ground.

"Rose…" The pokémon mumbled weakly. The fog had cleared by now and Dawn could clearly make out the flower-like pokémon attempting to stand up, flinching with the effort and panting heavily.

"Are you okay, Roserade?" Cynthia questioned worriedly. "Can you go on?"

"R-Rose!" Roserade reassured her master, turning to smile at Cynthia before turning to glare at Paul's Magmortar. "Rose!"

"That's the spirit!" Cynthia called, smiling at her pokémon. "Use Energy Ball!"

"Rose!" As Roserade's hands began to glow white, a greenish-blue ball of energy beginning to form between them before firing the attack at Magmortar.

"Dodge!" Paul ordered. "Then use Fire Punch!"

Magmortar moved to the side, missing the energy ball by an inch or two. It's fist quickly ignited with flames and it turned towards Roserade, a malicious glint in its eyes as it launched a punch towards the worn out grass pokémon.

"Shadow ball!"

Quick as lightning, a black ball formed between Roserade's hands and was shot at Magmortar just as a fiery fist slammed down on the smaller pokémon. Both pokémon went skidding backwards, singe marks appearing on Roserade's leafy skin.

"Rose…" The pokémon grunted, truly finding it difficult just to stand up now. The pokémon had to kneel on one knee, still panting heavily while all the same keeping a close eye on Magmortar.

"Magmortar, use Will-O-Wisp!" Paul commanded.

"Mag…" The pokémon grunted as it lifted one of its arm, pointing it at the weakened grass pokémon. "Magmortar!" A ghostly blue fireball was shot towards Roserade which the pokémon barely managed to dodge.

"Rose!"

"Shadow Ball!" Cynthia yelled.

Purple sparks began to crackle between Roserade's hands. A black ball began to form out of the purple sparks between it's hands, the ball getting bigger by the second.

"ROSE!" Roserade cried, shooting the ball at Magmortar.

"Magmortar!" The pokémon grunted loudly as the force of the black ball pushed it back a few feet. The pokémon swayed slightly before gaining its balance once more, glaring at the grass type pokémon.

"Flamethrower once more!" Paul demanded, determined not to have his powerful fire beast get beaten by some small grass type pokémon – even if the pokémon did belong to the current Champion of Sinnoh.

"MAGMORTAR!" Magmortar boomed, lifting both its arms up, the flaps at the end of its arms opening to release a long stream of red-orange fire. This time Roserade was not dodge fast enough to dodge the attack, and the flames engulfed the pokémon within seconds.

"Rooooose!" The pokémon screamed loudly before collapsing to the ground, swirls now replacing it's eyes as it quietly moaned its name.

"Roserade is unable to battle," The referee announced to the crowd, one flag going down. "The first round goes to Paul Shinji!"

Cynthia smiled sadly at her pokémon before returning it. "You did good Roserade," she told her pokémon. "You have earned a rest."

There was a few cheers from a few of the people who were watching the battle.

Dawn smiled, biting her lower lip.

One down—

---

Five more to go…

That battle wasn't too bad…

Even so, Paul knew not to underestimate the opponent – especially when the opponent was Cynthia who had already defeated him four times. And hopefully not four times _and counting._

Which pokémon will she use now? Paul wondered as he intensely watched the Champion's every move. She smiled his way before reaching into her pocket to pull out another poké ball, throwing it gracefully up into the air.

"Milotic, Battle Dance!"

A long, serpent-like pokémon materialized from the poké ball, landing with grace in the pool of water, sending glittering splashes of water up into the air. In the pool was a cream colored pokémon that resembled a sea serpent, red hair-like fins draping the side of its head. Its tail was decorated in blue and pink scales. The pokémon landed in the small pond Cynthia had mentioned.

Figures, Paul mused, his eyes hardening. Looks like Magmortar is the one with the type disadvantage now. Nonetheless, a challenge is always fun.

Paul smirked.

"Milotic, Ice Beam!"

"Milllllll!" A light blue ball began to form in front of its head. The icy blue ball was fired towards Magmortar, glittering in the weak daylight.

"Dodge!" Paul shouted.

"Mag!" The heavy pokémon managed to dodge the blue ball. Instead of hitting the fire-type pokémon, the freezing ball instead ended up hitting the ground which froze upon contact.

"Flamethrower!" Paul barked.

"Ice beam again!"

"Mag!" Just like before, flames shot out from Magmortar's arms and shot towards the water-type pokémon.

Also like before, a blue ball quickly formed in front of Milotic before heading towards Magmortar, coming in the path of the flamethrower. The blue ball quickly melted under the extreme heat before evaporating.

The flamethrower was still coming towards Milotic.

"Go under water to dodge the attack!" Cynthia told her pokémon.

"Milotic!" The pokémon sang as it quickly disappeared under the surface of the water.

"Rock tomb!" Paul ordered next.

"Magmortar!" The pokémon lifted its arm, firing a purple ball from its cannon which began to transform into rocks as it headed for the water Milotic was currently under.

"Destroy the rocks then go back under water!" Cynthia ordered.

"Miiillllllotic!" The pokémon reemerged from under the water, slamming its tail into the rocks and sending shards of the rocks flying everywhere. Most of the remains began showering down on Magmortar, injuring the pokémon

"Mag…" The fire type grunted, shielding its face.

The sea serpent went back under the water.

What is she planning? Paul asked himself, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

"Aqua Ring!"

"Millllll!" Droplets of water formed around Milotic as it jumped out of the water and into the air, showering everyone with droplets of water. The water droplets that formed around Milotic began to combine together to make three rings made of water around its body.

"Ooh! That is so pretty!" Paul could hear Dawn gush as Milotic landed elegantly onto the field.

Without realizing it, a growl began to rumble in his throat.

"Fire Spin!" Paul barked.

A twister of yellow-orange fire was released from Magmortar's cannon, missing the pokémon that dodged to the side. There was steam where the fire attack made contact with the water.

Paul growled under his breath.

"Dragon Pulse!"

"Millll!" Milotic's body became outlined in a light green. It released a green pulse from its body that was released in all directions.

"Magmortar!" A green pulse pushed back the hefty fire type who unfortunately wasn't fast enough to dodge the powerful attack.

"Magmortar…" The pokémon grunted, kneeling weakly on one knee. It fixed its dark eyes on Milotic in an angry glare, determination flashing through its eyes.

"Fire punch!" Paul ordered, folding his arms in front of his chest. He watched as Magmortar's fist ignited with flames and it charged towards Milotic, slamming its flaming fist into the pokémon.

"Magmortar!" Magmortar grunted as it landed another punch and another punch. It sent a few more punches the pokémon's way, the last punch sending the water type flying into the air.

"Milotiiiic!" It cried as it landed in the water, sending waves crashing everywhere.

Paul smirked, satisfied with his pokémon's attack. "Now use Rock To—huh?"

Suddenly Milotic floated out of the water, three rings made from water droplets surrounding its body.

"Millllll…"

Milotic's eyes closed as the three rings continued to surround its body, restoring some of it's health points.

"Millllllll!"

Water droplets sprinkled down as the rings broke. The sea serpent dived into the water, resurfacing seconds later, looking better than it did previously.

A low growl was audible in Paul's throat.

He had forgotten about the Aqua Ring attack Cynthia ordered previously…

"Use Dragon Pulse followed by Surf!" Cynthia yelled.

Paul's teeth clenched together. How could he avoid a powerful attack like Dragon Pulse and then Surf, another powerful attack?

"Dodge Dragon Pulse then counter with Brick Break!" Paul shouted.

Like all the other times, Milotic's body began to turn a light green and a pulse of the same color was released from its body. Magmortar managed to dodge this attack, breathing heavily in the process though.

"Millllllllotic!"

Milotic fixed its dark glare on Magmortar, jumping back into the water.

"Milllllll!"

Milotic's tail slammed down on the surface of the water, creating a huge wave that towered over Magmortar by about twenty feet. The pink hair draping Milotic's head began to glow along with it's eyes. The surf was coming dangerously closer to Magmortar by the second.

Magmortar raised one arm which began to glow white. It brought its large glowing arm hand down on the wave, karate chopping it in half. Now with the waves split in half, one of the smaller waves went to the right while the other went to the left. Both waves crashed down, flooding the field while doing no harm to Magmortar who smirked victoriously.

"AHH! My feet are soaked!" Paul heard Dawn screech. Paul tried to hide his amusement, allowing only a small smirk to grace his features. "Paul! You are buying me new shoes after this, ya hear?!"

The fierce and serious mood that was previously present throughout the whole battle broke.

"Whatever you say…" he mumbled.

A small smile curved Cynthia's lips before her face turned stony once more, her dark eyes hardening as she cleared her throat. "Milotic, Mirror Coat!"

Milotic nodded, closing it's eyes as it concentrated on the move. A glowing and reflective material began to cover Milotic's entire body.

"Magmortar, use double team followed by fire punch!"

Magmortar's body began to glow red as it got ready to perform the attack. Copies of the pokémon began to appear around the pokémon, each duplicate smirking and every set of eyes equally malicious.

"Magmortar!" Each duplicate yelled its name as their fists blazed with fire, charging at the Tender Pokémon.

"Dodge, then use Surf once more!"

"Milotic!" The pokémon dodged the slow moving fire type with little effort. Its pink hair and dark eyes began to glow white as another huge wave was made, towering even higher than the last one.

"Millllllllotic!" The huge wave crashed down, sweeping all the Magmortar duplicates off their feet, all but the real Magmortar having been dissipated at the contact of such a powerful attack.

"Magmortar!" Another smaller wave crashed down on the pokémon, bringing it down under the water.

"Magmortar!" Paul screamed, panic flashing through his eyes for just a little less than a microsecond. Frustration quickly replaced the weak emotion as he waited for the water on the field to lower so he could see the condition of his pokémon.

There was a moment of silence as the waves slowly died down and the water level became lower. Soon enough, Magmortar's fire colored coat was able to be seen. Small but strong waves began to carry the washed up pokémon a few feet before dropping him on the soaked green field.

"Mag… mortar…" Water spurted from the fire type's mouth.

"Magmortar is unable to battle!" The referee called over the murmurs of the crowd.

Paul sighed.

"Return." Paul returned the pokémon to its red-and-white capsule, pocketing the pokémon before setting his hand on another poké ball.

He already knew which pokémon he was going to use next.

"Electivire, stand by for battle!"

"Electtti!" A pokémon with black stripes decorating its golden coat materialized in front of Paul, roaring as it was released from the poké ball. Its eyes widened, slightly shocked to see Cynthia's Milotic on the battle field with the blonde a few yards behind it, but at the same time not surprised at all. Electivire quickly took a battling stance.

"Electivire, Thunder!"

A powerful charge of electricity was released from the from the balls on its head, shooting straight towards Milotic and the pool of water it was in.

"Milotic, dodge! Quick! Jump out of the water!" Cynthia ordered, knowing perfectly will that her Milotic wouldn't stand a chance in the water with Paul's powerful Electivire hurling equally powerful electric attacks.

Just as the thunder was about to hit the water type pokémon and the water it was currently swimming in, it jumped high in the air, dodging the attack.

The water crackled loudly and there was a bright golden flash as the lightning touched the water's surface. Ripples of electricity began to run up and down the water's surface, snapping loudly at every few seconds.

Milotic landed with ease on the damp grass, away from the electrified pond water.

"Milotic, use Dragon Pulse!"

Milotic's body began to turn a light green and a strong pulse was released from its body in all directions.

"Dodge!" Paul snapped.

Electivire nodded, ducking to the side to dodge the dragon type attack.

"Thunder punch!" Paul commanded, watching with fierce eyes as Electivire's fist began to glow yellow from the electricity crackling around it. With amazing speed, Electivire charged at Milotic, punching it in the face and sending it flying backwards before it even had a chance to dodge. Paul smirked, pleased.

It's still recovering, Paul noted mentally. So I'll get in as many attacks as I can while it's still recovering.

"Now use Charge Beam!"

Paul watched as sparks began to cover Electivire's striped body. Electivire shouted its name as a large blast of electricity was fired at Milotic, succeeding in hitting the pokémon.

"Millllll!" Milotic wailed in agony, struggling to lift its head.

Suddenly Aqua Ring came in effect, those familiar three rings beginning to surround Milotic's body once more. After regaining some health points it recently lost from Electivire's previous two attacks, the Water Type managed to lift its head.

"Milllll!"

"Damn it," Paul huffed under his breath.

Well, there was no use standing there, just waiting for Cynthia to order an attack and have Milotic do damage to _his_ pokémon.

"Electivire, Brick Break!"

"Milotic, Water Pulse!"

Electricity began to crackle on Electivire's hands as the pokémon charged towards Milotic who was working on its own attack, a blue ball forming in front of it.

"Electivire!"

"Milotic!" The blue ball shot towards Electivire just as it was about to karate chop the pokémon with its electrified hand, sending the electric type flying backwards. The pokémon managed to land on two feet however, now just skidding backwards.

The pokémon was perfectly fine to continue battling. After all, it wouldn't even be on Paul's team if it couldn't even take an attack like Water Pulse.

"Hmph." Paul glowered at Milotic for a few moments before turning to his pokémon and commanding an attack. "Electivire, Thunder!"

Once more the balls on Electivire's head began to glow as electricity was released from them, charging towards the sea serpent and engulfing it in an electric cloak. Electric ripples began to run down Milotic's body.

"Mil…lot…tic!" The pokémon squirmed as the electric ripples continued running down its body.

Is it paralyzed? Paul wondered.

Irritatingly, those three water rings from Aqua Ring formed around Milotic again, once more restoring some of its previously lost health points. Even with the health boost, the pokémon was still severely injured and exhausted, huffing and puffing with every breath.

"Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia yelled.

"Milllll!" Milotic's body glowed green and like all the other times, a green pulse was released off of its body.

"Protect!"

A green barrier formed around Electivire, shielding it from the green pulse which just bounced off the surface.

"Brick Break!" Paul called next.

"Counter with Aqua Tail!" Cynthia yelled.

Electivire charged toward Milotic, its hand electrified. Milotic also charged toward the Thunderbolt Pokémon, water spiraling around its tail. Water was splashed everywhere as the two attacks collided, Milotic's tail slamming against Electivire's hand and cutting off the attack.

"Ele!"

Paul took this chance to order a different attack.

"Thunder Punch!"

"Ele!"

Electivire's fist began to glow with electricity once more, slamming its fist into Milotic and sending the sea serpent flying backwards for the second time.

"Hmph. Brutal now, are we?" He heard Cynthia huff under her breath.

After Aqua Ring took effect once more, Cynthia yelled, "Ice Beam!"

Milotic nodded, but before it could perform the attack another ripple of electricity ran down its body, making it shriek in agony. The pokémon growled as it struggled to perform the attack. It couldn't fight the paralysis though.

Paul smirked, not failing to use Miltoic's momentary delay in its attack to his advantage.

"Thunder!" Paul yelled, already knowing that this attack should be able to finish the water type pokémon off.

Electivire shouted its name as a powerful wave of electricity once more enveloped Milotic. This time, however, the powerful blast of electricity was enough to knock the pokémon out.

"Milotic is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"WHOO! Go Electivire!" Paul heard Dawn shout from the crowd. He turned his head a few degrees and saw her in the front of the crowd, that cheery smile plastered on her face. "Yeah! Go Paullll! You can do it!"

Paul looked down, letting his bangs fall in his eyes as he hid the small blush beginning to tint his cheeks and the smile beginning to overtake his face. A warm feeling began to kindle inside of him at Dawn's encouraging cheers.

"You did good Milotic…" He heard Cynthia murmur to her Milotic's poké ball before pocketing the capsule that held the pokémon.

Suddenly there was a whirring in the distance that began to get louder by the second. Wind began to make Paul's hair fly all over the place, and he looked up to see a helicopter flying high above overhead. A cameraman with a camera was seen from inside the helicopter, a blonde hair lady that could only be a reporter standing by his side.

"Looks like our battle in the public has gotten us some attention," Cynthia chuckled. Her hand reached for her next poké ball, and she threw it in the air, releasing a jackal-like pokémon with a white spike on each arm. "Battle Dance, Lucario!"

"Lucario!" The pokémon growled upon release, taking a defensive stance.

Cynthia smiled. "You managed to defeat two of my pokémon so far: my Roserade and my Milotic… But… I think it's about time this battle gets more action, don't you agree?"

Paul stayed silent, mentally agreeing with her.

He knew this battle was going to just get more and more brutal as the fighting got more intense…

"Okay! Lucario! Aura Sphere!"

"Counter with Thunder Punch." Paul replied calmly.

Lucario stuck out one hand, a blue ball of energy forming in the palm of its hand. "Carr!" The Aura Pokémon shot the ball which headed straight toward Electivire who was charging at the blue ball, its fist ignited with electricity.

There was a _crack! _followed by a small explosion as the two powerful attacks collided. Electivire jumped high in the air, emerging from the cloud of dust that followed the explosion.

"Extreme Speed!"

"Shock Wave!"

"Lu!" Lucario began to run at full speed, its legs becoming a blur. A clear aura began to surround Lucario's body as it charged at Electivire.

"Electi!" Electivire fired a blue colored bolt of electricity from the black balls on its head which Lucario dodged easily with the speed it was going. "Electi!" It fired another bolt of blue hued electricity which again was dodged by Lucario.

"Lucario!" Lucario slammed into Electivire, sending it skidding a few feet back.

"Electivire!" The pokémon hissed its name, glaring at the jackal-like pokémon.

Paul huffed under his breath, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"Thunder!" he ordered.

Electivire nodded, immediately releasing a powerful charge of electricity from the balls on its head which landed a direct hit on Lucario. Lucario grunted under its breath, but was able to stand its ground.

"Use Dragon Pulse, Lucario!"

A green pulse of light erupted from Lucario's mouth, the attack heading straight for Electivire.

"Protect!" Paul barked.

A green barrier formed around Electivire, protecting it from the green pulse.

"Earthquake!"

"Crap…" Paul muttered under his breath, thinking quickly. "Use Earthquake too!"

Lucario jumped high in the air just as Electivire did. Both heavyset pokémon landed hard on the ground at the same time, both sending the battlefield rumbling. A few bystanders started to scream, startled by the sudden shaking.

"Lucario!"

"Electivire!"

Both pokémon were wobbling as the ground continued shaking, both with frustrated looks painted onto their face. The cracks caused by their earthquake attacks met in the center of the field, causing a ripping sound as the field was torn in half.

"Shadow Ball!" Cynthia yelled.

"Dodge, then use Brick Break!" Paul called without hesitation.

"Luuuu…" A black ball began to form between Lucario's two hands. "CAAARIO!"

"Vire!" Electivire dodged the black ball, charging at Lucario, its hand electrified. Electivire jumped high into the air, bringing its hand down hard on the Aura Pokémon.

"Lucario!" It shrieked in agony, the force from Electivire's attack pushing it back a few feet.

"Lucario…" It growled under its breath, glaring challengingly at Electivire who was starting to pant exhaustively, bracing itself for Lucario's next attack.

"Hm…" Paul hummed thoughtfully, his eyebrows furrowed together in concentration.

Electivire is only growing more exhausted by the moment, Paul noted. His battles have been dragging on… If it wasn't for my intense training, it probably wouldn't have even lasted this long.

Hmph. And to think they criticized me for the way I trained my pokémon, Paul thought wryly to himself.

Either way, if this battle drags on for much longer, Electivire may pass out. I need to do as much damage to Lucario as possible while I still have the chance…

"Quick Attack, followed by Thunder Punch!" Paul ordered.

Electabuzz charged at Lucario who was not quick enough to dodge the pokémon, ramming it in the side with its fist, sending the pokémon skidding back a foot or two. Electivire's fist began to spark with electricity, its punch sending the pokémon flying this time.

"Aura Sphere!"

Lucario managed to form a blue ball of energy while soaring through the air, firing three small balls at Electivire. Electivire dodged the first two balls, but the last one managed to hit it square on the shoulders.

"Virrrre!"

"Now use Stealth Rock!" Cynthia yelled.

Three blue rings began to surround Lucario's body, splitting to create three huge rocks. Lucario roared its name, launching the three rocks at Electivire who was steadily growing more exhausted from the rough battling.

"Electivire!" All three rocks crashed down on the Thunderbolt Pokémon, burying it underneath the stones.

"Electivire!" Paul shouted his pokémon's name, his teeth grounding together.

There was no response.

Paul growled under his breath, calling his pokémon's name once more. "Electivire!"

Suddenly the stones shifted. The stones began to shift some more, and a yellow and black striped body became visible underneath them. "Electi… vire…" Electivire shakily stood up, the rocks crumbling off its body as it pushed them away.

"Elec-ti…vire…"

"Hmph."

Paul's guess was that Electivire could last for maybe just one more attack. He was willing to test how much longer his pokémon could last. "Discharge!"

"Electivire!" Another round of blue electricity was released from the balls on Electivire's head, engulfing Lucario in a blue-hued blanket of electricity.

"Lucario!" Lucario roared in agony.

"Dragon Pulse!" Cynthia commanded.

"Protect!"

A familiar green pulse in the form of a ball was fired from Lucario's mouth. Electivire attempted to form the green barrier around itself which would protect it from the attack, but found it didn't have enough strength left.

"Electivire!" Electivire cried as the attacked knocked it backwards. The pokémon growled under its breath, struggling to stand up. It kneeled on one knee before slumping to the ground, unconscious.

After staring at the pokémon for a few seconds, the referee declared loudly, "Electivire is unable to battle!"

Paul silently returned the pokémon. He fixed his stare on Lucario, trying to decide what his next pokémon should be.

He had four pokémon left: Weavile, Honchkrow, Ursaring, and of course, his starter, Torterra.

Torterra he wasn't ready to use just yet… Weavile was fast, which could be used to his advantage with Lucario. Same with Honchkrow. Ursaring, however, was heavyset and slow. Ursaring was one of his powerhouses too, so he wasn't ready to send him into battle just yet.

So he could go with either Weavile or Honchkrow…

Lucario was a Fighting/Steel type pokémon which were weak against flying types like his Honchkrow. But Honchkrow was also a dark type which was weak against Steel types… Weavile was Dark too though which gave it a disadvantage. Ice Types were also weak against Fighting types which gave Weavile a _double _disadvantage…

So Honchkrow it was.

"Honchkrow, stand by for battle!"

"Haze!" Paul shouted immediately.

"Krrrrow!" Honchkrow opened its beak, a black haze erupting from its mouth and covering the whole field, making it hard to see much like Paul planned.

"Now use Night Slash!"

Honchkrow's wing began to glow a deep purple, but the glow was hardly visible through the haze that coated the field. The purple hue could be seen flying through the haze as it charged at Lucario, smacking the pokémon several times with its wings.

"Krow! Krow! Krow!" Honchkrow shrieked with every hit.

"Dragon Pulse, Lucario!" Cynthia ordered.

"Counter with Dark Pulse!" Paul snapped.

The two pokémon fired off their attack, the green pulse clashing with the beam of purple circles. There was a small explosion and a cloud of smoke was formed as the two attacks collided.

"Psychic!" The blond champion yelled.

"Lucario!" Lucario's eyes began to glow blue and suddenly Honchkrow was outlined in the same blue color as Lucario's eyes.

"Krow?!" Honchkrow shrieked, startled. It attempted to move, but was unable to do so.

"Lu…" Lucario raised both arms, lifting Honchkrow higher into the air. Honchkrow began to squirm, struggling to free itself from the psychic attack. "CARIO!" Lucario's arms came down and so did Honchkrow who was slammed into the ground, tearing up grass as it skidded backward on the grassy field.

"Hmph." Paul crossed his arms over his chest, lifting his chin. "Honchkrow, Aerial Ace followed by another Night Slash!"

"Krrrrow!" Honchkrow lifted its body off from the ground, soaring into the sky once more. The pokémon quickly ascended into the sky, white streaks engulfing its body as it accelerated down onto Lucario who wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack.

"Krow! Krow! Krow! Krow!" Honchkrow's wing glowed purple again and it repeatedly began to smack the jackal-like pokémon with its wing, squawking noisily with every hit. "Krow! Krow! KROW!"

The last hit sent Lucario flying back a few feet, now sprawling on the ground. The pokémon weakly stood up, panting heavily.

"Lurcario…." The pokémon growled under its breath, managing to stand in a defensive stance as it waited for Honchkrow's next attack.

"Sky Attack!" Paul ordered.

A white aura immediately surrounded Honchkrow as flew towards Lucario.

"Honchkrow!"

"Aura Sphere!" Cynthia yelled.

Lucario looked up, pointing its hand at Honchkrow and firing three small balls of energy from them, each one of them landing a successful hit with Honchkrow already flying at it.

"Krow!" The pokémon shrieked.

"Use Double Team followed by another Aerial Ace!" Paul yelled to his pokémon.

Duplicates of the pokémon began to appear out of thin air.

"Honchkrow!" They all shrieked in unison.

White streaks engulfed every one of Honchkrow's duplicates as it flew down at Lucario, their speed increasing with every second. They all flew at the jackal-like pokémon at different angles, making the pokémon twist and turn, struggling to decide which one was the real Honchkrow.

"HONCHKROW!" The real Honchkrow slammed into Lucario with more force than the first Aerial Ace, the other Honchkrows disappearing.

"Lucario!" The pokémon landed a few feet away, dust flying up in the air. Murmurs ripped through the crowd as they waited for the dust to clear, anticipation sparking the air.

The dust cleared, revealing a fainted Lucario.

"Lu… car…io…" The pokémon mumbled, its left paw twitching.

"Lucario is unable to battle!" Yelled the referee.

Cynthia smiled sadly down at her pokémon. "You did good Lucario… you've earned a rest," she told it, pocketing the red-and-white sphere and already taking out another one. A fierce light appeared in Cynthia's dark eyes as she took out another poké ball, throwing it in the air.

"Battle Dance, Togekiss!"

"Extreme Speed followed by Air Slash!" Cynthia yelled hardly a second after releasing the pokémon.

"Preeeee!" Togekiss charged at Honchkrow with incredible speed, a clear aura surrounding it. "Preeee!" The egg-shaped pokémon slammed into Honchkrow midair. Honchkrow squawked loudly upon contact.

Honchkrow managed to regain its balance and flew high up into the air again seconds before slamming into the ground.

"Togeeee!" Togekiss began to form a sharp ball of wind using its wing.

"Use Shadow Ball!" Paul shouted.

"Krrrrrow!"

A black and purple ball began to form inside Honchkrow's beak which it fired at Togekiss, the dark ball clashing with the pokémon's Air Slash. There was a small explosion as the two attacks collided.

"Water Pulse!"

A blue ball began to form in front of Togekiss which was soon fired toward Honchkrow.

"Krow!" Honchkrow shrieked, dodging the attack.

"Water Pulse again!" Cynthia ordered.

Another ball of energy that was a blue hue formed in front of Togekiss within seconds, This time the attack rammed into Honchkrow, injuring its left wing.

"Krow!" Honchkrow growled, flying lower now with one of its wing injured.

"Use Aerial Ace!" Paul barked fiercely.

"Extreme Speed!" Cynthia yelled back.

Both pokémon became surrounded by white aura as they flew at each other, Honchkrow having to fly up at Togekiss while the Jubilee Pokémon was charging downwards at the pokémon. Unluckily for Honchkrow, gravity was on Togekiss's side when the two attacks clashed, making Aerial Ace the weaker of the two attacks.

"KROW!" Honchkrow cried as it hit the ground, Togekiss flying over it. Swirls had replaced the Big Boss Pokémon's eyes, its dark wing twitching.

"Honchkrow is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

"Hmph." Paul returned the pokémon, placing his hand on the next poké ball. "Weavile, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled, tossing the poké ball in the air.

"Vile!" Weavile took a battling stance as it materialized from the sphere, a glint in its blood red eyes.

Weavile was the only one of Paul's pokémon available at the moment that could possibly match Togekiss's speed.

"Metal Claw!" Paul ordered.

"Weavile!" Weavile's claws began to glow white, and it jumped high into the air, slashing at Togekiss.

"Togeee!" Togekiss squealed before finally moving out of the way of Weavile's attack.

"Blizzard!"

Weavile opened its mouth, releasing a strong icy wind and snow which was fired at Togekiss. The snow pelted against Togekiss, creating a white blur that surrounded Togekiss, blinding it.

"Preeeee!"

Cynthia hummed thoughtfully under her breath, contemplating the best move for her Togekiss to use at the moment.

"Psychic!" she finally yelled.

Togekiss's eyes began to glow an eerie blue and the snow that pelted at its body were soon outlined in blue too. The marks on its body also glowed blue as it controlled the blizzard, aiming it back towards Weavile, the wind whooshing behind the blizzard.

"Kiiiiiiss!"

"Weeeaaa!"

"Now use Shock Wave!" Cynthia yelled to Togekiss.

The patterns on Togekiss's body began to glow gold this time as Togekiss released a wave of yellow electricity from its mouth. Weavile easily dodged out of the way of the attack, the blizzard having cleared up.

"Jump onto Togekiss's back and use Shadow Claw!" Paul told his pokémon.

"Wea!" The feline-like pokémon once more jumped high into the air, grabbing onto Togekiss and climbing onto the pokémon's back. Weavile held one arm above its head, its arm becoming surrounded by a black aura with a purple outline.

"Toge!" Togekiss shrieked, startled, as it started flying around in circles super fast in hopes Weavile would fall off. Weavile clung on tightly though, and instead Togekiss ended up just wasting its energy.

"Togekiss, stay calm!" Cynthia shouted to her pokémon, sweat dropping.

"Weavile!" The black aura surrounding Weavile's arm began to take the shape of a giant claw. "Vile!" Weavile shouted again as it slashed at Togekiss with the giant claw, unbalancing the pokémon. The pokémon started to fall, about to crash into the torn up field.

"Togeeee!" Weavile jumped off of Togekiss's back seconds before its body crashed into the ground, sending dirt flying into the air.

"Toge… kiss…" Togekiss murmured weakly, lifting its body off the ground. Dust stained its usual pastel colored coat.

"Aura Sphere!" Cynthia yelled.

Togekiss opened its mouth, a blue energy ball forming in front of its mouth. The ball sped towards Weavile, but the pokémon still had plenty of energy left to dodge the attack.

"Finish it off with Ice Shard, Weavile." Paul told it calmly.

Weavile raised both hands, forming a glowing block of blue ice that was about half the size of a glacier. "Weavile!" The pokémon launched the large chunk of ice at the weakened Togekiss.

There was a loud and deafening _crack! _as the iceberg slammed into Togekiss, knocking it to the ground. There was another _crack! _as the iceberg cracked upon making contact with the ground with Togekiss half-buried under it, tiny shards of ice raining down everywhere.

"Togekiss is unable to battle!" The referee yelled, bringing one of its flags down.

"You did good Togekiss," Cynthia told her pokémon, returning it. She took out another poké ball, throwing it in the air. "Spiritomb, Battle Dance!"

"Spiritomb, use Silver Wind!"

"Spirtomb!" Spiritomb's deep voice boomed. A white orb began to form in front of the pokémon, releasing a strong wind with silver crescents riding along with it. "Tomb!"

The wind went everywhere and Weavile was unable to dodge it, making the attack a direct hit.

"Weavile!" The fierce feline shrieked.

"Now use Dark Pulse!"

"Tomb!" Another ball formed in front of Spiritomb, this time a purple hue which then released a beam of flying black circles.

"Use Dark Pulse too!" Paul yelled.

"Wea!" Weavile put its hands together, creating a ball between them which also released a beam of black and purple circles which collided with Spiritomb's Dark Pulse attack. There was yet another explosion as the attacks collided.

"Ominous Wind!" Cynthia shouted.

"Spiritomb!" The Forbidden Pokémon opened its crooked green mouth, firing a cyclone of purple wind from its mouth that headed toward Weavile.

"Counter with Icy Wind!"

"Wea-viiiile!" Weavile blew cold and sparkling blue wind from its mouth, the attack once more colliding with Spiritomb's attack.

"Night Slash!" Paul told his pokémon.

"Wea!" Weavile started charging towards Spiritomb, a black aura surrounding its arms and transforming into the shape of a giant claw. Weavile jumped high into the air, about to bring its claw down on Spiritomb.

"Quick, use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Tomb!" A ghostly blue fireball shot from Spiritomb's mouth and slammed into Weavile who was sent flying backwards.

"Weavile!" The pokémon shrieked as it landed on the ground with a _thud!_. It weakly got to one knee, an arm wrapped around its abdomen where the blue fireball had slammed into it.

"Wea… vile.." The pokémon grunted, attempting to stand on both feet. The pokémon wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Now use Hyper Beam!"

"Weavile get out of the way!" Paul shouted.

It was too late. Spiritomb quickly gathered energy for the bright golden ball which quickly turned into a beam, sizzling loudly as it made contact with Weavile.

Weavile now laid sprawled on the ground, knocked it.

"Weavile is unable to battle!" The referee declared.

Paul returned Weavile, tossing out his Ursaring's poké ball next. "Ursaring, stand by for battle!" Paul yelled, bringing out his powerhouse pokémon.

"GRAWWRRR!" Ursaring roared loudly as it was released from its poké ball, setting a pair of fierce dark eyes on Spiritomb. "Grrarr…arr…" Ursaring grumbled under its breath, already taking a fighting stance.

"Ursaring, use Bulk Up!" Paul yelled, determination flashing through his coal black eyes.

"GRAWWRRR!" A red glow was emitted from Ursaring's fur as the pokémon threw its arms up in the air, flexing its arm muscles.

"Now use Hammer Arm!"

A growl rumbled in Ursaring's throat as it charged at Spiritomb, its forearms glowing white.

"Ominous Wind!" Cynthia yelled to her pokémon.

Spiritomb released a purple cyclone from its mouth, missing Ursaring as the huge bear pokémon dodged to the side, still coming towards Spiritomb.

"GRAWWWR!" Ursaring slammed both its forearms into Spirtomb, pounding it to the ground.

"Now use Slash!" Paul told his pokémon, smirking just slightly.

"Silver Wind, hurry!"

"Tomb!"

Ursaring's claws began to glow and was about to slash at Spiritomb; the attack was cut short though as a wind from the ball Spiritomb had formed began to released a strong wind along with silver crescents that slashed Ursaring instead.

"GRAWWWRR!" Ursaring roared, throwing its arm into the air as it screamed in agony. It turned its sharp eyes to Spiritomb who seemed pleased with itself.

"Tomb!"

"Focus Blast!" Paul thundered.

Ursaring bellowed its name as it created a ball of energy that was a bright blue between its hand. Ursaring bellowed again as it shot the ball, directly hitting Spiritomb and sending it flying into the ground. There was now a huge hole where Spiritomb laid, mumbling its name as it moaned. Swirls had replaced its eyes.

"Spiritomb is unable to battle!" The crowd was informed by the referee.

Cynthia returned her pokémon, holding her last poké ball in the palm of her hand. "Your ursaring is powerful," she commented. "It took out my Spiritomb in just two attacks. Or three, if you could Bulk Up."

Paul grunted in reply.

"This battle has been lots of fun so far," she told him, smiling. "Hopefully it'll only get more fun from here. I'm down to my last pokémon right now while you still have two healthy and powerful pokémon left… Nonetheless, this should be fun…"

Paul stood more erect than before, bracing himself for Cynthia's next pokémon. Ursaring also braced itself, standing in a defensive position. Paul knew which pokémon Cynthia was going to call out next. He knew from experience this pokémon she was about to call out was loads stronger than her other pokémon.

"Garchomp, Battle Dance!"

"Garchomp!"

From the poké ball materialized a large land shark pokémon that was a dark blue, its underbelly blood red. On its hind limbs and arms were a pair of spikes. It had large fins that must have at least been as long as its body altogether. The pokémon was definitely an intimidating sight.

Just then a light sprinkle started from the clouds above. The drizzling soon turned into raining which pounded and muddied the ground, fat water droplets soaking Paul's hair and clothes. The grass on the field looked greener and more lustrous now that it was glistening wet, and the dirt began to turn to sloppy mud.

The rain added a cliché drama effect to the battle.

"Draco Meteor!" Cynthia shouted.

"Dodge!" Paul commanded Ursaring. "Then use Bulk Up followed by Hammer Arm!"

Ursaring dodged the large meteors that came out of the eerily glowing orange orb Garchomp summoned from its chest. More meteors flew Ursaring's way, but Ursaring shattered those ones by slamming its fist into each of them.

"GRAWWWRR!" Ursaring began to glow red as it began performing Bulk Up once more. Ursaring growled some more as it charged towards Garchomp, slamming its glowing forearms into the large land shark.

Garchomp grunted with each hit Ursaring landed, but the attack didn't really bother it much. Its hard scales provided a lot of protection for it, over all, Ursaring's attack did little to nothing to the pokémon.

"GRAWWWRRR!" Ursaring roared, beginning to grow frustrated as it slammed its forearms into the pokémon one last time.

"Brick Break," Cynthia ordered calmly.

"Chomp!" Garchomp slammed a white glowing fist into the Big Bear Pokémon with great force, knocking it backwards a few feet.

"RRAWWRRR!"

"Ursaring, use Slash!" Paul yelled.

"Dragon Rush," Cynthia responded calmly.

Ursaring once more began charging at Garchomp, its giant claws glowing white this time. Meanwhile a blue aura began to envelope Garchomp's body as it also charged at Ursaring.

"GARCHOMP!" Garchomp slammed into Ursaring, knocking the pokémon to the ground.

"Finish it off with Dragon Claw."

Garchomp's claws began to glow a light green and it slashed at Ursaring repeatedly before officially knocking the big bear out.

"Grargggh… argh…" Ursaring grumbled, laying flat on the ground.

"Ursaring is unable to battle!" The referee yelled.

The crowd grew silent.

Paul pocketed the big bear pokémon's poké ball, drawing out his last poké ball that contained his last perfectly healthy pokémon. Paul stared at the ball that contained his starter pokémon with intense dark eyes.

I only have one pokémon left, Paul told himself grimly. But she has only one pokémon left too. Ursaring managed to land a few hits, but they didn't seem to bother or harm Garchomp too much… There's still a possibility I can win. Torterra is my strongest pokémon, just like Garchomp is hers.

Paul stared at the poké ball for a few more seconds before finally tossing it in the air.

Don't let me down… Paul told his pokémon silently as the Continent Pokémon materialized in front of his eyes.

"Torterra!" It roared its name as it was released. Its fire red eyes glared at Cynthia's Garchomp challengingly, already taking a battle stance.

It was ready.

"Leaf Storm!" Paul roared.

Immediately the leaves from the tree on Torterra's back began to glow green. Fast as lightning, it released a cyclone of whirling leaves that rammed into Garchomp, pushing it back a few inches.

"Gar…" Garchomp grunted, seeming unfazed by the attack.

Cynthia smiled. "He's definitely not the trainer we fought about a decade ago," she told her pokémon. Garchomp grunted in agreement. "Garchomp, use Dragon Claw."

She's using Dragon Claw… Paul thought quickly. That means Garchomp will have to make contact with Torterra which means it'll be up close, and so I should try to throw in as many powerful attacks as I can while it is up close. It'll cause more damage to Garchomp that way.

Garchomp charged at Torterra, its claws glowing a bright blue hue.

Just as Garchomp was about to bring its claws down to slash Torterra, Paul bellowed, "Use Crunch on its hand followed by Giga Drain!"

There was a crunch as Torterra bit down hard on Garchomp's hand that had the glowing blue claws. The claws slowly faded back out to its regular color.

"Tor!"

The mountains on Torterra's back began to glow a green hue, green beams extending from the mountain and wrapping itself tightly and securely around Garchomp's body, making the land shark pokémon grunt in pain. The pokémon grunted again as its energy began to get sapped by the beams wrapped around it.

"Gar…chomp…" It growled.

"Flamethrower." Cynthia ordered calmly.

"Shit!" Paul cursed. "Torterra,—"

A stream of fire shot out from Garchomp's mouth, engulfing Torterra in a red cloak of burning fire. Immediately, the vine-like energy wrapped around Garchomp's torso retreated and it stopped biting Garchomp's hand, leaving Garchomp free.

"Torterra!" The pokémon howled in pain. The flames on its body were slowly put out from the fat raindrops that were still pelting down continuously from the gray heavens above. The pokémon was still left in agony though.

"Now use Draco Meteor," Cynthia ordered.

Garchomp's wings began to spread apart to reveal a bright orange orb generating on its chest. The sphere lifted above Garchomp's head, large meteors shooting out from the glowing orange sphere and heading towards the Continent Pokémon.

"Garchomp!"

"Frenzy Plant, quick!" Paul shouted.

Torterra stomped both of its front legs on the ground, giant and thorny roots coming out of the ground and slamming into the meteors before they had a chance to hit Torterra. The meteors shattered upon contact, but did no further harm to Torterra.

Along with the raindrops, meteor bits rained down from the sky.

"Dragon Rush," Cynthia told her Garchomp who readied itself for the attack.

"Garchomp!" It yelled in its rough, throaty voice. A light blue aura began to engulf its body as it flew at Torterra. "GARCHOMP!"

A growl rumbled in Paul's throat, his teeth grinding together as the pokémon struck Torterra hard, sending it skidding back a few feet. The pokémon too growled under its breath, shooting a glare at the land shark

"Stone Edge!" Paul barked.

Three blue rings began to surround Torterra's body which were soon split into three rocks. Torterra roared its name as its eyes glowed an eerie white, launching the stones at Garchomp who used its wings to shield its face from the attack. The pokémon only skidded back a foot or two, taking less damage than Paul had originally hoped.

Paul's nail into his arms as he glared at the pokémon. He forced down the frustration bubbling inside of him, refusing to let his current anger control him during such an important battle.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Use Flamethrower," Cynthia countered.

The flames from Garchomp's mouth easily turned the leaves shot from Torterra's back to cinders. Paul was seething under his breath, and he had to close his eyes for a few seconds in order to concentrate.

"Stay calm… Stay calm…" He told himself. His eyes snapped open once more. "Torterra, Frenzy Plant!"

"Dodge and use Dragon Claw once more."

Garchomp's claws began to glow that light green color once more as it started charging at Torterra. It dodged the thorny vines that flew out of the ground.

"Garchomp!" The pokémon smirked, still charging at Torterra.

"Hyper Beam!" Paul thundered, frustration welling up inside of him and threatening to drown him.

Torterra's mouth opened and an orange energy quickly began to take the shape of a ball in front of the giant turtle pokémon. "TORTERRA!" An orange beam was fired from the ball, hitting Cynthia's Garchomp straight in the chest.

"GARCHOMP!" The pokémon screeched, the impact from the attack pushing it back about ten yards. Mud flew up behind it as it skidded backwards. The pokémon kneeled down to one knee, panting heavily.

"Whoo! Go Torterra! Go Paul!" Dawn cheered from the sidelines, pumping her fist into the air.

A smirk curved Paul's lips. Adrenaline rushed through his vein, a new kind of determination swelling inside of him.

He was going to win this battle. He was determined to win this time.

Fat raindrops continued to pour from the mass of gray clouds. His clothes were already soaked through, and his bangs clung to his forehead. The rain didn't keep the crowd of bystanders or the helicopter up ahead from watching his and Cynthia's epic battle though.

"Stone Edge!"

Three blue rings once more surrounded Torterra's body, quickly transforming into the large stones which it aimed at Garchomp.

"Gar!" Garchomp's eyes widened as it took notice of the huge rocks flying toward it. It got up to dodge, but its previous injury had slowed it down and the attack was a direct hit.

"Garchomp!" Once again Garchomp was sent flying backwards.

Cynthia's mouth became a firm line and her eyes hardened just slightly. She mumbled something incoherent under her breath before shouting, "Garchomp, Giga Impact!"

Garchomp stood weakly up on both legs before shooting into the air, orange streaks spiraling around its body and developing it like a cloak.

"GARCHOMP!" The pokémon slammed into Torterra, sending it toppling backwards.

"Tor…" Torterra grunted under its breath, weakly standing back up on four legs. "Torterra!" It roared determinedly.

"Now use Brick Break!" Cynthia shouted.

This was his chance, Paul knew.

"Use Frenzy Plant to grab Garchomp, followed up by another Hyper Beam!" Paul shouted.

Thorny roots shot up from the ground once more, one root grabbing Garchomp's hand and stopping its Brick Break attack. The other vines wrapped itself around Garchomp tightly so it would be unable to escape. The orange ball was already forming in front of Torterra already.

Cynthia's ash-colored eyes widened. "Garchomp, use Flamethrow—"

It was too late. Torterra had already fired the orange beam at Garchomp, its roots retreating as the attack hit Garchomp, sending the pokémon flying high into the air.

The rain was pounding on Paul's back as he watched breathlessly as Garchomp landed with a hard _THUD! _on the ground, mud being thrown into the air.

It didn't seem real to Paul. It didn't feel real. It must have been a dream.

The crowd was silent as they waited for Garchomp to get back up and fire an attack at Torterra. Paul waited expectantly; time feeling as if somebody had pressed the 'pause' button during a movie.

Finally, the referee inched closer to where Garchomp had landed when it fell. His eyes widened and Paul felt his heart lurch into his throat, his fingernails digging so deeply into his arms he was sure they would leave scars.

A small uncertain smile began to spread across the referee's face and he turned to Paul. Paul waited lustfully for those fateful words to escape his mouth, time still at a stand-still.

"Garchomp is unable to battle… Paul Shinji is the victor of this battle!"

The rain had lightened and a ray of sunshine even peeked through a puffy gray cloud, shining down on Paul in all his glory. Deafening cheers and exclamations filled his ears, but he didn't seem to hear them. A strange buzz drawled in his ears instead.

It felt unreal. It couldn't be real.

…_Was_ it real?

Abruptly, Paul was knocked out of his dazed state as slender arms threw themselves around his neck and a face buried itself into his chest. Paul blinked, startled, only to find himself staring at a mass of wet blue locks.

"You did it! You did it!" Dawn shouted, happy tears forming in the corner of her azure colored eyes. The worlds slowly began to comprehend the actual meaning of the words. His heart stopped at Dawn's next words. "_You_'re the new Champion of Sinnoh!"

Those words registered into his mind quicker than the other words, and those words and there simple meaning were overwhelming to him. He stared into the gray sky, thinking this over, and then thinking it over again and again.

He turned his face down again, his dark eyes connecting with that familiar hue of ocean blue. A sea of happiness filled Dawn's eyes as she grinned at him.

"You did it…" she whispered again, burying her face in his chest.

"I did it…" Paul mumbled, repeating what she just said.

Then it dawned on him.

Paul's arms snaked around her waist and he pulled her closer to his chest, detecting a faint smell of strawberries in her damp hair. He closed his eyes, bathing in the faint aroma.

_I_'m the new Champion of Sinnoh…

* * *

_So Dawn may get a career as a stylist/poké stylist, Paul is still having trouble accepting his feelings for Dawn, and now Paul defeated Cynthia and is the new Champion of Sinnoh. I told you this chapter was going to be big. =] (Unfortunately, I don't think any of you guys guessed right on what would happen 8D; ). _

_Also sorry for my crappy battle-telling skills. D: I suck at writing battle scenes, but I TRIED to make the last one epic at least. xD; Also sorry if I made any errors while writing the scenes. I wrote most of the scenes this week and I didn't have much time to do it. (Lord knows what I was doing the week before…). Anyway, I have a few questions you can answer if ya want._

_1) When you first saw the title of this chapter what did you think?  
__2) When Cynthia and Paul started battling who did you think would win?  
__3) What do you think will happen now? What will happen next chapter? (Try to think back to the first few chapters of this story and why Dawn and Paul got "married" in the first place).  
__4) When do you think Dawn and Paul will confess their feelings to each other (if they ever do)? Just try to guess based on when you think the best time would be. I know when it's gonna happen though… ;)_

_Feel free to review~ ;) Chapter Goal - 375 reviews. **(Almost 13,000 words!! 8D)**_


	19. Losing Control

**Chapter Nineteen: Losing Control**

"Congratulations, Paul."

The two broke from their hug to turn to the blond Champion – or was it ex-Champion now? – who smiled at them in return. A genuine smile. Not a forced smile filled with hate and sour regret that was only there in an attempt to act like their loss was no big deal.

"You're the new Champion of Sinnoh," she told him.

Butterflies filled Paul's stomach at these words, shivers going down his spine, and he bowed down in politeness.

"There's no need to bow," she told him, laughing lightly.

"Of course," Paul said, immediately straightening his back.

"So how does it feel, Paul?" Cynthia questioned. "To finally achieve that goal you have been chasing after for so many years? To be Champion of Sinnoh?"

"It feels…" He searched for the words, but he found he could not describe what he was feeling.

Disbelief? Relief? On top of the world?

A mix of all three, he guessed.

"All your hard work finally paid off," Dawn said, staring dreamily up at Paul as she latched onto his arm. "You were amazing." A small smile upturned the corner of Paul's lips at these words.

"You were amazing in that battle," Cynthia agreed. "And in honor of Paul, I say we hold a toast for him."

"A toast?" Dawn repeated, her eyes flashing with excitement. "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Your family and all your friends can come," Cynthia decided. "And we can hold the toast at the Seven Star restaurant near Pastoria City!"

"Perfect!" Dawn exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

Paul suddenly got the feeling he was no longer part of the conversation as he watched the two girls plan the 'toast' that was to be held in his honor, sweat dropping.

"So how about we have the toast Saturday? Around six?" Dawn suggested.

"Great! I'll make the reservations right now!"

"What a long day…" Paul muttered, rubbing his sore muscles that were sore from being tense throughout his whole battle with Cynthia.

Dawn yawned, stretching hr arms high above her head. "You must be tired," she mused.

"I'm beat," Paul muttered, throwing off his jacket which landed on their chair. His feet dragged against the floor as he down the hall to their bedroom.

"Hold it!" Dawn yelled, grabbing hold of his wrist. Paul sleepily turned around to face her, cocking an eyebrow. She smiled at him, her blue eyes twinkling in the dim lighting. "I still haven't given you your birthday present!"

Paul's face immediately dropped.

"Sit down," she ordered.

"Why?" Paul questioned, backing away a few feet.

"Because I'm gonna give you your birthday present!" she responded back. "Actually… let's see… um, sit on the bed. That can do, I guess." She pointed to the bed which Paul hesitantly sat on.

"Lay on your stomach," she ordered.

"Why?" Paul demanded again.

"Just do what I say," Dawn told him, sighing.

Still weary, Paul laid on the bed, flat on his stomach. He peeked over his shoulders to see Dawn coming closer.

"Take off your shirt now."

"Mind telling me _why?_" Paul asked, starting to grow annoyed.

"If you're not gonna take off your shirt, then I'll just take it off myself." Dawn replied back calmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I would like to see you try…" Paul muttered.

"Are you sure about that?" Dawn questioned flirtatiously, sliding her hands under his shirt.

She giggled as Paul's faced turned as red as a cherry as a result. Paul grumbled something unintelligible under his breath, taking off his shirt on his own to reveal his tone abs.

"Now what?" he spat.

"Now lie back down on your stomach," she told him, still giggling.

Paul reluctantly did as, still suspicious of the blunette as she lit some vanilla scented candles. Orange glows that played off the wall from the candles were soon the only source of light in the room as she turned off the light.

"Now relax…" she whispered in his ear, sending chills down his back. "Or this won't work."

_It's kind of hard to relax when you're standing beside me and I'm shirtless, _Paul wanted to snap back. He held his tongue, however. _Not to mention I just got done battling one of my fiercest battles ever… _

"What are you doing?" he grumbled as she placed both hands on his shoulders, her fingers kneading his muscles.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving you a massage," Dawn replied, giggling. "Turn my way. It's hard to work from this angle."

"If I turn your way my legs will be hanging off the bed," Paul retorted, snorting.

"Fine," Dawn sighed, climbing onto the bed. Paul's muscles began to tense as she hovered over him, on her knees so she wouldn't have to sit on him while she worked. "Paul, I told you to _relax_ your muscles."

Paul grumbled something under his breath, breathing in deeply and then exhaling, trying his best to relax despite it was nearly impossible for him to relax with Dawn so close to him.

Dawn's hands began to work their magic again, rubbing, kneading, and gradually relaxing his muscles. Much to Paul's surprise, he actually found himself enjoying the birthday present, or massage, Dawn was giving him. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Where did you learn to give massages?" he queried, too relaxed to bother looking over his shoulder to see her facial expression and just simply waiting to hear her response.

"A friend taught me a few years ago," she replied simply. "Anyway, how's the massage for you so far, Paul? Feeling relaxed yet?"

"It's fine…" he mumbled.

A tranquil atmosphere cloaked the room as the two fell into silence, Dawn continuing to knead away all of Paul's stress while Paul just enjoyed the special treatment he was being given. After a minute or two though, a thoughtful expression began to form on Dawn's face, soon being painted over by a frown.

"Hey, Paul…?"

"Hn?" He grunted in response.

"I… I was just thinking…." Should she bring this up? Maybe she shouldn't say anything about it, and just see what happens… "You're Champion now, and… and my mom hasn't pestered me in over a year…"

"And?" he mumbled.

"And… well…" She could still turn back. She could still leave the subject at peace. She didn't need to bring this subject into discussion yet. But…

But there was this gnawing fear in the pit of her stomach. Something like a hole that continued to grow bigger and bigger as she quickly realized this subject couldn't be left in the dark forever. That one day they would have to acknowledge this subject, and something would have to be done about it.

Realization, colder than the chilliest day in Snowpoint City, dawned on her; she realized that not every day would continue to be the perfect, happy, fairytale life she was currently living with Paul; that one day they would get what they wanted from this 'relationship'.

And that day had come. She had a mother who was happy with her daughter being married, and Paul had now become Champion and getting married to her, he got the public appeal he wanted.

"Dawn?" Paul's voice broke Dawn from her deep thoughts.

"And… we've both got what we wanted…" she mumbled, her kneading on his muscles becoming harder. "We both got what we wanted out of each other…"

Paul slowly opened his eyes, finally seeing what she was trying to see. There was a chill in the air that both Dawn and Paul felt.

"Well…" Paul spoke carefully, racking his mind for something to say in response. "That doesn't mean anything. After all, if we got a divorce now, your mom would probably just drive you up the wall for the divorce. Besides, people don't get public appeal for marrying someone and then getting divorced not even a year later… We would both just end up losing respect from everybody. Especially if the divorce is scandalous."

"Then that means…" she mumbled. "We're sort of…stuck in this marriage." Although she wouldn't say it aloud, she was secretly pleased.

"For now…" Paul agreed. "But sometime or another…"

Dawn took a sharp intake of breath, her kneading again becoming rougher as she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah…" she muttered. "But… lets talk about that later…"

"Hn." Paul agreed, closing his eyes once more.

The two hardly spoke a word to each other for the rest of the night, a cold silence hanging over them…

* * *

Paul tossed and turned in his sleep, his damp lavender bangs sticking to his forehead which was hot and sticky with sweat. In his dream a scene was taking place that was just too much for his heart to take.

"Don't… don't go…" he breathed.

In his dream there was a blue blur that was walking further away, and even though her voice was faint he could understand every word she spoke perfectly.

"_There's no need to pretend anymore Paul," _she spoke, the blurry figure slowly disappearing as she continued walking further away. _"We both got what we wanted. Everything we 'had' can end now." _

"_I don't want you to go!" _Paul yelled after her, panic and fear evident in his dark eyes. _"Don't go! I don't want you to leave just yet!" _

Suddenly Paul's feet took off from under him, running at full speed after the blue-haired woman who only got farther and farther away. But the faster he ran, the farther away she got. Paul's heart lurched in panic and he could feel something moist appear in his eyes,

Tears?

"_It had to end sometime Paul."_ Her faint whisper echoed over the prairie where the dream was taking place.

The grass brushed Paul's ankle as he ran, bending and swaying in the breeze. A pink sunset began to stretch across the horizon, blinding Dawn from Paul's view. The same panic as before began to squeeze Paul's heart until it felt ready to explode in heartbreak's cold hands.

"_This wasn't going to last forever…"_ she whispered one last time.

"_NO! DON'T GO!" _Paul roared just as she disappeared from sight. Paul fell to his knees, clutching at his heart as intense pain filled it, the pain flooding all throughout his body and sending shivers down his spine. _"I want it to last forever!"_

"_Paul…?" _Paul's head snapped up, churning up grass as he spun around, expecting to see a certain blue-haired girl standing behind him.

"_Paul, wake up. Paul? Paul!"_

"Paul! Wake up, Paul! PAUL!"

Finally Paul jerked awake, half-surprised and half-relieved to see Dawn standing in front of him when his vision finally cleared, in her light pink nightgown and buneary slippers. She had her small hands on his muscular shoulders so she could shake him awake, concern painted on her face.

"Paul, are you alright?"

The plum-hair man said nothing, still recovering from his bad dream. Finally the shock subsided and he blinked at Dawn, her question registering in his mind.

"Paul, I said, are you alright?" she asked again, pronouncing each word carefully.

The words took another few seconds for Paul to fully understand.

"I'm fine," he replied gruffly, shaking her hands off his shoulders. He turned over in bed so his back was facing her, squeezing his eyes shut and trying very hard not to remember his recent nightmare.

"Are you sure?" Dawn questioned. Paul had his back to her, yet in his mind he could still see the frown that was obviously plastered on her face along with concern. "I heard you moaning in your sleep… It sounded like you were saying 'don't go' or something…?"

"It was nothing," he snapped. "Just go back to sleep."

Dawn hesitated before climbing back into bed and turning off the lamp.

"Sweet dreams…" she whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe you agreed to be a pokémon stylist for Tiffany's Bridal!" May exclaimed cheerfully, pacing back and forth in front of Dawn.

Dawn shrugged, sweat dropping as she laughed nervously. "It's no big deal May, really…" she told her friend.

"That is so cool though! Hey, is it possible you can maybe design my wedding dress?" May questioned, grinning at her friend. "Because that would be so cool if you could! I could tell you what kind of dress I want, and then you can make it into my dream wedding dress! Well, can you, Dawn?"

Dawn frowned at her friend, sweat dropping some more. "Um, May I haven't even been an 'official' pokémon stylist for a day. I'm like a rookie. Are you sure you would want me, of all people, to design your wedding dress? I'm sure Paris or somebody else would be more than happy to design that dream dress you want…"

"Yeah, but you're my friend and you know me," May pointed out. "Besides, then I would have to pay money for those other people just to get my own customized dress."

"You know, you're not gonna get the dress free, May," Dawn laughed.

"True, but at least I won't have to pay the extra money to get my dress customized," May replied, winking. "And that's all that matters!"

"Fine then," Dawn finally agreed. "I'll design that 'dream dress' you want then."

"Yes!" May threw her arms around Dawn, squeezing her tightly. "Thank you Dawn! You're the _best_!"

"ANYWAY," Dawn gasped, struggling out of May's death hug. After taking a deep breath, Dawn grabbed a drawing pad from nearby, opening it up to the first blank page and taking a pen in one hand. "Um, let's get started then…"

"Hey, do you think it's also possible for you to design the bridesmaid dresses?" May questioned, her sapphire colored eyes widening.

Dawn sighed, exasperatedly. "May, when is your wedding?"

"Mm…" May tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, we don't have a specific wedding date yet… Drew and I are hoping to have the wedding sometime in _May _though."

"And how many bridesmaids do you plan on having?" Dawn questioned next, crossing her arms.

"Mm… four, I guess. You, Misty, Zoey, and then Solidad is going to be the Maid-of-Honor," May revealed, smiling. "So yeah, I'm going to have four bridesmaids."

"And you expect me to make four bridesmaid dresses plus your own wedding dress in six months? Do you want me to design your guests' clothes too?" Dawn asked sarcastically.

"No, that's okay," May replied, not catching on to the sarcasm. "That would be too much work for you in just six months. They can dress themselves. You'll be able to design and make five dresses in six months though, right? I mean, you'll just have to get one done about every five weeks…"

"Let me see…" Dawn muttered, doing quick calculations in her head.

"Well, I shouldn't rush designing the dress and should spend at least two weeks on the bridesmaid dresses, so that's two months… I should spend a month designing and editing your wedding dress; that adds up to three months… Then I need to get the design approved by Paris since I'm designing those dresses for her shop; not to mention I will need to get everybody's body measurements so the dresses fit. Finally, when I have my design I need to give it to a professional pattern maker to make the dresses…"

"How long does it take for them to, you know, finish the dresses?" May questioned, twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

Dawn shrugged, sweat dropping. "I dunno… The dresses probably _will_ be made in time for your wedding though if you have it in May."

"That's all I wanted to hear," May laughed. "So when is your next contest?"

"It's in a few weeks," Dawn explained, starting to sketch out a design that popped into her mind. "It's gonna be in Sunyshore City, so I can also go and visit the beach there."

"Cool," May said. "So, about my wedding dress, I want it to sort of be one of those big, fancy gowns since I'm going to get married in a church."

"Do you want it to have ruffles?"

May tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Um… I dunno… On the lower half maybe, but definitely not the top!"

"Do you want it to have rhinestones or sequins?"

May shook her head furiously. "No! Well, actually maybe… I haven't decided."

Dawn sighed, knowing that she wasn't going to get far today with May's wedding gown's design.

"Do you know what you want it to be made out of?"

"Either silk or taffeta," May replied confidently. "Also I want my wedding gown to have a waistband! I want a big white bow in the back of my dress where the waistband is, and I want it to be strapless!"

Dawn made little notes in the corner of her notebook as May spoke, nodding her hand.

"What color do you want the waistband to be?"

"White! Like my dress!" May replied. "I want my dress to be as white snow. When I walk down the aisle I want to look like a princess – _NO!_ I wanna look like a _queen! _I want my wedding dress to look like something a queen would wear on her wedding day!"

"I'll try the best I can May," Dawn told her friend, laughing. "I have to go home now though. I told Paul I would be back by eight o'clock. He hates when I get back real late at night because I always wake him up."

"Oh well, you don't want to have to deal with a cranky champion in your bed anyway," May laughed, winking. She hugged her friend goodbye. "Oh, and did I tell you you're the best?"

"Only a dozen times," Dawn responded, rolling her eyes. "Don't forget about the dinner part we're holding for Paul tomorrow night at the Seven Stars restaurant!"

"I won't!" May promised, waving.

* * *

"Should I wear this dress to the dinner party?" Dawn wondered out loud to herself, her eyebrows furrowing together as she examined herself in the mirror.

A blue dress a few shades lighter than her hair hugged her petite figure, complimenting her hourglass figure perfectly. The dress was a V-neck that showed most of Dawn's back. She wasn't sure if it was exactly appropriate for a dinner party, especially when it was a dinner party for Paul in congratulations for becoming Champion. It did look nice though, and it _had_ taken her forever to put on.

Dawn's lips puckered together thoughtfully as she scooped her hair up into a ponytail, modeling in front of the body-sized mirror. She sighed, letting her hair cascade down her shoulders once more.

"Maybe I should curl it…" she mumbled, still eyeing herself with a critical eye. Or perhaps I should put it in a bun… hm…

"I'll ask Paul," Dawn decided, walking into the living room in the same dress.

"Paul?"

Paul glanced sideway at her through his eyes in acknowledgement before shifting his gaze back to the oak table he sat at. He was currently in a black tuxedo with the front flap undone, revealing a white button up t-shirt from underneath. The end of his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and his elbow propped up as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand.

Dawn frowned at him like she have been for the past few days.

Ever since the day he became champion he have been avoiding her gaze and he hardly even spoke to her. Cold silence always hung in the air around them, chilling Dawn and allowing her time to actually ponder on why it was silence in the first place. Also since the day Paul became champion she could hear him tossing and turning in his bed, as if disturbed by bad dreams, moaning under his breath as sweat drenched his forehead. Sometimes his moans sounded like her name.

"What is it?" Paul asked gruffly.

"I was just wondering," she started, scooping her hair in her hands once more. "Should I have my hair up or down? I'm not sure whether I should keep it straight or curl it, or have it up in a ponytail or a bun."

Paul glanced at her again through the corner of his eyes before shrugging, turning away.

"Do whatever you want with it," he replied.

Dawn's frown deepened, threatening to be permanently painted there, but sighed and turned away to return to modeling in front of her body-sized mirror.

"I'll put it in a bun, then curl my bangs and the strands that are framing my face," Dawn decided after a moment, entering the bathroom.

"Paul!" Ash's voice boomed as soon as the couple entered the restaurant.

His familiar cheeky grin greeted them as the person at the door led them to their reserved seat in the back. A carrot top sat next to Ash, smiling kindly up at Paul while a brunette in a wine red dress sat next to her, too busy talking to her chatreuse haired fiancée to notice the two approaching.

Zoey and Kenny sat in the back together, quietly talking to each other before giving a small nod towards Paul as he walked by with Dawn. Brock lifted his head as he saw the two coming, nodding in acknowledgement as they passed by, offering a small smile.

Johanna had also come so she could properly congratulate her son-in-law in his victory while also checking up on how hers and Paul's marriage was going, Dawn suspected. Reggie was also there of course, pride glittering in his older brother's dark eyes as he saw his younger brother in person for the first time since he became Champion.

And then there was also Cynthia, the one who had thought of having the dinner party in the first place, dressed in a long silver-gray dress with a V-shaped neckline. She nodded at Dawn and smiled at Paul before taking her seat across from Reggie and next to Johanna.

"Congratulations Paul!" Ash said in his loud voice, clapping the man on his back. Paul narrowed his eyes at the messy haired man, scowling slightly. "It's by time!"

"I agree. I can't believe this day had come," Reggie piped up tearfully, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief. "First he gets married, and now this…" Reggie blew into the tissue.

Paul's cheeks began to heat up.

"Ah, I remember it like it was just yesterday, the day you challenged Cynthia to a battle when you were still only eleven…" Ash sighed dramatically, a dreamy look glazing his eyes. " Her Garchomp took out four of your pokémon without breaking a sweat!"

"You have gained so much experience since then," Brock agreed.

"I can't believe my daughter is married to the new Champion of Sinnoh!" Johanna declared, smiling warmly at Paul with the same dreamy like expression a five year old may give a cup of pudding they really wanted.

Dawn sweat dropped as she listened to everybody who was speaking at the same time, smiling weakly at Paul who was trying very hard to ignore all the comments.

"You look lovely tonight Dawn," Cynthia spoke up, interrupting the excited chatter that filled the table. Luckily Cynthia had enough mercy for Paul to try and steer the conversation away from his title of Champion for a few seconds.

"That's for sure!" Ash agreed merrily. "What do you think Paul? Is she 'elegant' enough to be the wife of a Champion, hm? I bet you nearly had a heart attack when you saw Dawn tonight in _that_ dress!"

Both Dawn's and Paul's face heated up at this comment.

"Shut up, Ash." Paul grumbled, shooting daggers at Ash.

"What? You have to admit she looks great tonight Paul," Ash told him.

"C'mon, Ash, don't pressure the guy," Misty told Ash, laying a hand on his arm. "Dawn knows she looks great and so does Paul. I bet the first thing Paul said to you when he saw you tonight Dawn was how beautiful you look."

Dawn's cheeks turned pinker at this comment, her lips pursing together as she remembered how Paul had really reacted.

Once glance. Nothing else.

"U-um, yeah," Dawn stammered, laughing nervously. "This isn't about me though; this is about Paul."

"Yes! This is a toast for Paul," Reggie agreed, standing up. "This is a toast to my baby brother who grew up to become the strongest trainer in Sinnoh!"

"Reggie…" Paul grumbled, glowering at his brother's embarrassing speech from behind his lavender bangs. Dawn laughed softly, resting her hand on his, and sending a jolt throughout Paul's body.

"Never thought you would have made it this far, Paul! Not that I didn't have faith in you or anything, it's just that this is more than I could have ever asked for in a little brother. You've accomplished more than I have and _ever_ will!" Reggie laughed merrily, continuing, "But then again, I guess I should have seen this coming. Even as a baby you were adventurous and always up to mischief! I still remember that one time when you were only five and you got tackled by my Turtwig, and—"

"Don't worry," Dawn whispered. "I'm sure Reggie's speech will end soon…"

"Not soon enough…" Paul grumbled.

"All in all…" Reggie tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Um, well, I hope you the best Paul! I hope you'll always make the right choices and continue growing stronger and stronger everyday!"

"Oh look, the hors d'oeuvres have arrived!" Ash exclaimed abruptly after Reggie's speech. Hungrily, Ash began to devour the appetizers he was given. Everybody sweat dropped as they watched him.

"Sadly, that won't even put a dent in Ash's appetite," Dawn told Paul, laughing lightly.

As a waiter came to take everybody's orders, Dawn began to look over the menu, patiently waiting to hear what everybody else was getting. When it was finally her turn to order she just asked for a basil salmon terrine and some champagne since everybody else was getting some.

"So I heard from May here that you're now a pokémon stylist at Tiffany's Bridal," Cynthia mused to Dawn.

"Oh, yeah, I am one," Dawn told her, a blush crawling onto her pale cheeks in embarrassment. "I just got offered the job about a week ago actually. Have May told you yet that I'm going to be designing her wedding dress?"

Cynthia nodded.

"You both have accomplished so much," Cynthia started, referring to Dawn and Paul. "And at such a young age. Paul just became Champion, and you, having already won the Grand Festival _twice_, are now a pokémon stylist."

Dawn blushed brilliantly at this comment while Paul attempted to hide a smug smirk.

"You're very lucky to have each other," Cynthia remarked. "I envy any children you two have together; to have a dad that is Champion of Sinnoh, and a mother that is a Grand Festival Winner." Cynthia chuckled.

"Thinking of children," Reggie said through a mouth full of whatever he was eating. "Are you two still trying to have a baby? I heard from Ash here—" Two sets of eyes – one blue, one black – turned to glare at Ash who gulped, laughing nervously. "—that you two were trying to have some."

"I didn't know you two planned on having children already!" Johanna gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "I mean, there was a rumor a few months ago about Dawn being pregnant, but I thought it was just a rumor…?"

"It _was_ just a rumor!" Dawn told her mother, sweat dropping.

"So you're not pregnant?"

"Of course not!"

"Can we please stop this baby talk?" Paul huffed under his breath.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind if you were pregnant, Dawn, dear," Johanna told her daughter. "I mean, I would love to be a grandma one day…"

Dawn sighed, a glum expression now on her face. Her lower lip stuck out in a small pout.

"Aw, cheer up, Dawn," Misty called from the other side of the table. "I'm pretty sure they were just joking with you two."

"Har har…" Dawn muttered sarcastically.

"If you did have a baby though, what would you name it?" Johanna queried.

"I think Hayden is a cute name," May piped up. "Hayden could be a girl's _or_ a boy's name!"

"Hayden?" Drew scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"The name of our future son or daughter," May teased, playfully pulling his cheek.

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you, May?"

"Wh-what?" May stammered, blushing cherry red. "O-of course not! I'm still a virgin! I-I swear!"

"Sure you are…" Misty teased wryly.

"It's true!" May repeated heatedly, growing redder by the second. Meanwhile, Drew just slumped in his seat, pulling on the collar of his shirt nervously.

"This conversation certainly took a turn," Dawn commented to Paul, giggling. "I'm glad I'm not May or Drew right now."

Paul grunted in agreement.

"OH! Like we all don't know about how you get Ash in bed with you!" May shrieked loudly, pointing a finger at Misty.

The carrot top gasped dramatically, her sea green eyes turning to slits. "What did you just say?" she growled, glaring at the brunette.

"Oh yeah, you heard me!" May yelled again, smirking triumphantly. "We all know what you and Ash do in bed!"

"Doesn't everybody?" Ash questioned densely, taking a bite out of a drumstick he was eating. "I mean, what else are you suppose to do in bed other than sleep?"

"Well, I dunno…" Zoey mused, a twinkle in her eyes. "Maybe you should ask Dawn or Paul."

Dawn flushed tomato red at this remark. "Don't even get me started Zoey!" she yelled, glaring at the tom boy. "At least _I_'m married!"

"Dawn—" Paul warned.

"And I'm engaged!" May chimed in.

"And nothing is happening in my bed," Zoey declared. "So…"

All eyes turned to Misty who turned several shades of crimson.

"H-Hey! It's not my fault Ash hasn't asked me to marry him yet!" she stammered, waving her hands defensively in front of her face.

"Whumph oh phee talphing 'bouth again?" Ash asked through a mouthful of chicken.

"Um, changing the subject…" Cynthia cleared her throat, racking her brain for something else to talk about – something that hopefully _won't_ lead to an inappropriate dinner topic. "Your marriage appears to be going well."

What? It was the best she could come up with.

Dawn forced her lips to form a smile. "Yeah, it is, I guess…" she mumbled, starting to twist the ring on her finger. Thoughtfully, she began to stare at the diamond ring, as if looking for a flaw on it.

Paul just nodded in agreement, staying silent.

"Pretty necklace. Did Paul give it to you?" Cynthia questioned next.

Dawn smiled. A sincere smile.

"Yeah. He gave it to me for Christmas," she revealed, unconsciously grabbing his hand in hers. Paul's heart fluttered at the contact, a small smile slowly turning his lips upward.

"Paul gives you everything," Kenny snorted. "Didn't he give you that piplup brooch you wore when you won your third contest ribbon? Not to mention he probably bought you all those dresses."

Dawn laughed. Her laugh was like musical chimes to Paul's ears.

How he would miss that laugh when she was gone…

"Paul can't help it if he's sweet," Dawn replied, her eyes twinkling with laughter. She glanced his way briefly, her smile pulling her lips up further.

Paul's heart skipped a beat.

How he would miss that smile…

"Sweet? I never knew Paul was capable of such a thing," Ash said jokingly, a grin painted on his face.

"Hey, even Paul can be filled with surprises," Brock told Ash, chuckling. "Wasn't that obvious when he fell in love and married our girl, Dawn?"

"True, true." Ash laughed.

Dawn rolled her eyes, grinning. "I need to go to the bathroom," she declared, standing up. "Try not to miss me while I'm gone, 'kay Paul?" she told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and then winking his way.

"Not possible," Paul replied back, his cheek burning where she kissed him.

There was so much truth in those words when he said them…

* * *

"That was an exhausting night," Dawn declared, stretching her arms high above her head and yawning as she emerged from the bathroom. "I could sleep through the next century."

Paul grunted in agreement, stifling a yawn.

"G'night Paul…" Dawn told the plum-hair man as turned off the lights. "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Paul was too tired to respond. As soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep, but it wasn't long before his dream was disturbed by the fear that was conflicting with his emotions.

Images flashed through his mind that tore at his heart. In his dream he saw himself and Dawn screaming at each other, but their screams were drowned out by the roaring of the wind that whipped at their hair. Tear streaks stained Dawn's cheeks and she was clutching at her heart, their argument obviously causing her much emotional pain.

"_I can't take this anymore!" _she screamed, loud enough to be heard over the wind. She turned on her heels, storming away.

Paul watched as he just stood there, not even chasing after her. He could feel his heart in his throat though, panic rippling through every nerve in his body with every step she took farther away.

"_Wait! Don't go!" _Paul screamed.

She didn't hear his scream, and she continued to walk away.

"_DAWN!" _Paul screamed again, his feet taking off from under him. _"Dawn!" _She ignored his screams, walking with her head down and her bangs in her face.

Finally he caught up to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a hug. He held onto her tightly, refusing to let go.

"_I'm sorry…" _he whispered, his voice hoarse from his previous screaming. She remained silent, but he could feel moisture on his jacket. _"I don't want you to go."_

The wind came to a halt.

"_Yes, you do," _she replied calmly back. _"You hate me. I'm a nuisance. You don't need me around. I just get in your way, and slow you down."_

"_NO! You're wrong!" _He roared, grabbing onto her shoulders and forcing her to look him in the eye. _"You're not a nuisance, and you don't get in my way. I need you, Dawn. I… I…"_

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes. _"You hate me. I know you do."_

"_I don't hate you…" _Paul protested softly back. He began to hug her again, his hand gently stroking her blue locks. _"I love you, Dawn. I love you."_

"_Then tell me you love me…"_ she whispered, the wind rising again. _"Before it's too late… I'm not going to wait around forever…" _Suddenly Dawn's body began to fade out, and Paul found himself hugging nothing but air.

Paul stared at the empty air where Dawn once was in disbelief.

"_No…" _he breathed. _"No… no… She can't be gone, she can't be…" _He dropped to his knees, holding his head in his hands. Moisture began to form in his eyes, and his shoulders began to shake. _"DAWN!"_

Groggily, Paul opened his eyes, breathing a sigh of relief when he realized it was just a dream.

A horrible, horrible dream.

Paul's arms reached across the other side of the bed; he was surprised to find his hands grab at nothing but the sheets. Paul's eyes snapped open, and he quickly sat erect, staring with shock and disbelief at the empty side of the bed.

It wasn't a dream…

"No… no…" His voice was hoarse, as if he really had been screaming. "She can't be gone…!"

He shook his head frantically, throwing the covers off of himself.

She can't be gone! It was just a dream! She can't be gone, she can't be!

"Dawn!" He yelled, barging into the kitchen. Relief immediately crossed his face as he spotted the familiar blue hair beauty.

"P-Paul!" Dawn stammered, startled as the plum-haired man abruptly stormed into the kitchen. She had a glass of water in one hand and was still dressed in her pink nightgown.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"You're not gone…" Paul whispered.

Dawn laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "Where would I go?" she asked jokingly. "No where in the middle of the night, especially with my nightgown still on. That would just be asking for trouble."

Paul stared at her as if she wasn't from this planet. Finally, he asked, "What were you doing up?"

"My throat was sore," she told him. "So I went to get a drink of water." She jiggled the drink in her hand, narrowing her eyes at Paul. "Are you okay, Paul? You've been acting strange lately…"

Paul's eyes dropped to the ground, his eyebrows furrowed together and a frown painted on his lips. Confusion swirled in his mind. Gruffly, he shook his head.

"I'm fine," he grumbled, heading back to their bedroom. "Just forget I even came out here."

Dawn stared after him, confusion also sketched across her face.

"Goodnight then, I guess…" she called after him.

* * *

"_Then tell me you love me… Then tell me you love me… Then tell me you love me…"_

Paul stared at the marble counter, those words from his dream echoing continuously in his mind.

"_Then tell me you love me…" _

Paul's eyebrows were furrowed together in a scowl, his usually well-guarded eyes portraying the confusion and frustration he was currently feeling. He didn't know what to do.

"_I'm not going to wait around forever…"_

He had two choices: tell Dawn how he feels about her – even though he wasn't even sure he _knew_ how he felt about her exactly. Or he could not tell the preppy blunette the emotions he felt for her and just watch her walk away when the time came…

Maybe she felt the same way about him? He doubted it. She may act sometimes like she's attracted to him, but that's all it is – an _act_. She may flirt with him sometimes but being flirtatious is just part of her personality.

Paul still refused to believe thought that he was actually _in love _with her. No. Just no. It has only been a year. How could he have fallen in love with a girl after just a year? He just found her really attractive and appealing to be around. He liked her a lot maybe, but he definitely wasn't in love with her.

After all, he only like her a lot compared to other girls because she's the first real girl he ever formed some kind of relationship with. (Even if their "relationship" is a fake one).

_Creaaaak_.

Paul turned his head to acknowledge the blue-hair woman who walked into the door. Already his heart was yearning for him to reach out and touch her, for him to run his fingers through her perfect lustrous locks or to hug him right there and then…

Paul turned his face down, feeling even more confused.

Since when did _he_, Paul Shinji, like physical contact?

Dawn was suspiciously quiet as she dropped off her purse on the chair, and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas and get ready for bed. Usually she was all chatty when she got home from her new job at _Tiffany's Bridal_, telling him about her day at work.

Is something wrong with her? Paul couldn't help but wonder.

Minutes later, Dawn exited from the bathroom, dressed in her usual pink nightgown with her hair clipped in the back. Paul watched her as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, still not saying a word.

"How was your day at work?" Paul asked finally, breaking the tense silence.

Dawn peered over her shoulder to look at him, her mouth open a crack as she hesitated with her words.

"It was… fine," Dawn replied sheepishly. "I already have the upper half of May's wedding dress sketched out."

"Ah."

Why is she so quiet? Paul asked himself, starting to grow unnerved by the silence that hung in the air.

"Did something happen at work?" he questioned. "You're too quiet today."

"Nothing happened," she told him, taking a small sip from her cup. "It's just… I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

"About what?" Paul queried, narrowing his eyes at her.

"About… about us," she admitted, pink beginning to tint her cheek. "And what's going to happen after we end our 'relationship'."

"Oh." He was hoping this topic could have been avoided for a few more months. Until he stopped being a coward and mustered up enough courage to tell Dawn how he felt about her.

"Paris offered me a job to work at one of _Tiffany Bridal_'s main factories to work on my designs and clothes," Dawn told him timidly. "It pays almost twice as much as Paris is paying me right now just to work in the back of the store."

He shrugged carelessly. "Why don't you just take the job then," Paul scoffed.

"The main factories are in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn," Dawn responded.

"Oh." There was a sinking feeling in Paul's stomach – like when the Titantic struck an iceberg and sunk – as he realized what she was trying to say.

"They're still building Sinnoh's factory," Dawn explained, her eyes lowering to the floor. "Sinnoh's factory is being constructed in Jubilife City right now."

There was a silence as the two took the words in.

"Did you take the job?"

Dawn shook her head. "I told Paris I was undecided, and… and that I was going to discuss this with you first." She lifted her head back up, biting hr lip. "Well… should I?"

Paul too bit his lip. "Do you want to?"

"It would be a big opportunity for me…" Dawn replied honestly. "And… if I do take this job… well, it could help us when we… when we separate. If I go to Kanto or Johto or wherever, we could pretend that our marriage went to hell because of the distance between us."

"I guess that would be a good excuse…" Paul mumbled.

"If I do decide to take up the offer, I'll probably go to the one in Hoenn because its closest to Sinnoh…"

"I don't want you to leave though…" he whispered unconsciously.

Did she hear wrong or something? Or did he just say he didn't want her to leave? Dawn's heart fluttered at the possibility of him really saying that.

"What?" she blurted.

Paul sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing…" he mumbled bitterly.

"No! Tell me," she pleaded, grabbing his wrist. "What did you say?"

Paul turned his head a few degrees, finding himself staring into those soft blue eyes. He turned away, finding himself unable to stare into them. A flutter went through his chest as she let go of his wrist only to have her hand trail up his arm and rest itself on his shoulder.

"I… I may have heard wrong," Dawn mumbled, staring at the floor. "But I… I thought you said something about not wanting me to go…"

Paul stayed silent. He wanted to deny saying that, of course, but he found that he couldn't bear to say words that would only hurt her. He couldn't move his mouth to form the words.

He was paralyzed by her touch.

"Paul…?" Paul turned his head again, regretting doing so instantly.

His heart tightened as he took in her angel-like face, paper white in the soft moonlight that shone through the curtains. Two sapphire colored eyes shaped like the moon met his onyx colored eyes. She looked too beautiful to be real.

It all suddenly felt like a dream to Paul. The moonlight that kissed her ivory colored skin, the dreamy like feeling that was flooding his chest, and how everything felt as if it was going in slow motion.

"Paul? Are you okay?" she asked softly, just a little louder than a whisper.

Paul blinked. Once. Twice. But everything continued to feel as if it was nothing but a dream.

Dawn frowned at him. She continued in a shaky voice, "Well, it's not like we needed this to last forever. This wasn't going to last forever anyway."

"_It had to end sometime Paul." Her faint whisper echoed over the prairie where the dream was taking place. _

"You're wrong," Paul found himself saying.

"_This wasn't going to last forever…" she whispered one last time._

"Wrong?" Dawn repeated, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Um, how am I wrong? We've both got what we want now… We don't need each other now basically." A hint of sadness crept into her voice, and tears began to appear in her eyes. She turned her face down, blinking the tears back.

"_There's no need to pretend anymore Paul," she spoke, the blurry figure slowly disappearing as she continued walking further away. "We both got what we wanted. Everything we 'had' can end now." _

_You're wrong… _Paul thought despairingly. _I need you…_

"It doesn't have to end yet," Paul replied back, tucking a lock of blue hair behind her ear. Dawn looked up, her eyes lit up with shock and amazement.

Slowly, as if she was uncertain of what she was doing, she bought a hand up to his face to cup one of his cheeks.

"I… I… um…"

"Shhh…" Paul hushed her, his forehead touching hers. A deep hue of red began to paint itself over Dawn's face, her breathing hitching as her heart skipped a beat.

It still felt like a dream to Paul.

Suddenly, he began to ponder what he was going to do next. His forehead was touching hers and he was so close to her he could hear and feel all her breaths. He could even feel the very rhythm of her heart with his chest pressed up to her. He was close enough to kiss her.

Paul hesitated.

Was he going to kiss her? It would seem pretty weird to go this close to her and then not kiss her…

Maybe the question wasn't _was_ he going to kiss her. Maybe the question was did he _want_ to kiss her?

The answer was yes.

Paul brushed his lips on hers before actually kissing her. He could feel Dawn's hands trembling in his as he held them. He placed her small hands over his heart so she could feel the rhythm of his heart, his lips doing nothing but waiting for hers to respond.

Something wet hit Paul's cheek, and he pulled away, startled. He stared at the girl in his arms who had tears running down her cheeks, trembling violently. Watching her, Paul suddenly felt ashamed.

"P-Paul…" Her voice shook as she whispered his name, her hand shaking as she reached out to touch his face. Paul's eyes closed immediately upon her contact. He could still feel her fresh tears falling on his shirt, but there wasn't as many as before.

"Dawn, I…"

_I…_

His lips brushed hers once more, the scent of vanilla with a hint of honey flooding his senses. He could see her even with his eyes closed: beautiful, angel-like and…

And his.

Officially his.

He wanted so many things from her: he wanted her to be his, he wanted her to feel the same way he did for her, he wanted her to tell him that she loved him and she would always be his…

He wanted her heart to belong to him, so he could always carry it, keeping it warm and safe… Keeping it out of all of the other boys' clutches… So he could she will always love him…

"What is wrong with me?" Paul breathed under his breath.

He pulled away from Dawn, confusion and frustration flooding throughout his body. He grabbed his head which throbbed painfully. He swept his bangs from his sweaty forehead, starting to pace around the living room.

"P-Paul?" Dawn questioned, startled by Paul's sudden change in mood. She wiped her tears away from her face, frowning in confusion at Paul.

Paul paid no attention to the confused blunette, muttering unintelligible words under his breath.

"What was I thinking, _kissing_ her?" Paul scolded himself under his breath, huffing.

Emotions swirled in the pit of his stomach. Anger, frustration, confusion, and that familiar fluffy feeling that was starting to really annoy him.

How come every time he felt that emotion, that sweet, warm feeling, he felt so different and acted so differently? Why did he always feel as if he had no control over his actions when that emotion filled him? It was as if he was losing control of his emotions and his life…

"Paul, what is with you?" Dawn demanded, grabbing Paul's arm and forcing him to look at her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" he snapped, roughly pulling his arm out of her grip.

"Something is wrong!" she yelled back. "You've been acting so differently lately! What is bothering you? Just tell me!"

"Nothing is bothering me," Paul hissed under his breath, turning away.

"Why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Dawn questioned, hurt reflecting in her eyes. "I'm not stupid. I can tell something is bothering you."

"The only thing bothering me is you," he snapped, charcoal colored eyes glaring fiercely at her.

"What is with you and your mood swings?" she demanded, placing her hand on her hips. She glared back at the plum-haired man. "One moment you kiss me, unexpectedly, and then the next moment you're… you're… like _this! _I don't get it! It's like I did something wrong!"

"Why can't you ever shut up?" He retorted back, turning around to glare at her. She met his glare easily. "It's nothing _you_ would understand, and really, it's none of your business."

"_None of my business?_" she seethed. "This has everything to do with me! Ever since you became Champion you've been so different! You rarely speak to me anymore, and then when I'm around you pretend I'm not!"

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to listen to an annoying girl twenty four-seven!" He snapped.

Dawn screeched loudly, clawing at her hair. "You are so… so…"

"So what?" he sneered.

A loud growl was audible from Dawn's throat, and tears were now visible in her eyes. She turned her face the other way so Paul couldn't see them.

"You are so frustrating!" she screeched, wiping away her tears as she sniffled. "And-and complicated! I can't figure you out!"

"What do I look like? A puzzle?" he replied sarcastically, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"No! You _are _a puzzle!" she yelled back, turning around to face him. "One moment you're one thing, and the next second you're another thing! It is so annoying!" Tears began to spill from Dawn's eyes, and guilt flashed briefly across his face.

"I can't stand this anymore!" she declared, rubbing at her eyes. "I hate the silence, I hate being ignored, and I hate how everything is complicated…!"

Paul stayed silence as he listened to her. He expected her to say any moment to him 'I hate you'.

"I can't get any straight answers out of you, and-and I'm just so confused! I think you might actually like me one moment, that you might actually consider us friends, then you prove me completely wrong! Why must you be this way? Why must you be so complicated?"

Finally, she finished her ranting, crossing her arms sternly in front of him. She glared at him with puffy pink eyes that were fighting back tears that were threatening to fall, her pink lips puckered together in a pout.

There was silence as she stood like that, waiting for his answer.

"Well?" she demanded, her voice cracking.

Paul lifted his head, managing not to break down as his onyx eyes connected with her tear-filled blue eyes.

"Because that's just the way I am," he replied calmly. "And if you don't like, then too bad. Learn to deal with it, or just leave."

He walked away to enter their bedroom, leaving Dawn and the living room with the frosty atmosphere he created.

A few seconds after he closed the door he heard a loud _THUMP! _as Dawn kicked the wall, cursing loudly as she harmed her own foot in the process.

Paul sighed in frustration, slumping against the door.

"_Then tell me you love me…" she whispered, the wind rising again. "Before it's too late… I'm not going to wait around forever…" _

* * *

_Agh! I am sooo sorry for being a day late! D: Forgive meeee~~~ I've been so busy lately and everything, and no I didn't forget yesterday was my usual update day. :x I am so sorry for it being a bit late though. I've had a lot on my plate these past two weeks, especially this week which has just been a freaking pain in my butt. (Ironically enough, I actually wrote most of this chapter this week xD). Ugh. Took me so long to write this. _

_So this chapter was mainly drama. Drama, drama, drama. (The last part did anyway. [Haha, this story is going to have everything pretty much. XD]). Tried to add some humor in the middle. And I admit, the next chapter probably won't be that interesting. Nothing important is really going to happen, just more drama and stuff. You probably won't like it. :x Hopefully you'll still read it~ :D (The chapter title is gonna be called "Lover's Quarrel")_

_Anyway, thanks everybody for the reviews! (= Now continue sharing the love~ Get me to 500 reviews~ (Funny thing is, I never realized I was so close to 500 reviews! 8D I thought I still had 300-and-something XD) (Also, are there any second thoughts on when the confession will be? XD) _

_Also sorry if there's any mistakes. I wanted to get this up ASAP, so I only skimmed through this. XD; Just tell me any mistakes you see, and I'll fix them, 'kay?_

_EDIT: Also I have one question: How do you think the confession will happen? _


	20. Lover's Quarrel

**Chapter Twenty: Lover's Quarrel**

"White, strapless, silk or taffeta, no sequins, a waistband and a white bow in the back…" Dawn muttered under her breath, calculating a design out in her head.

Dawn held her head where a migraine was beginning to grow as she thought, her pencil tapping at a rate of over one hundred taps per minute. Dawn's eyebrows furrowed as she thought before she finally stopped her tapping to have her pencil make contact with the paper.

In a simple move as smooth as water Dawn made a curve which would be the lower half of May's dress. In another simple move, she mirrored the first curve on the left side of the paper before connecting the two curves. Feeling a little more confident, she began to sketch the smaller details. She sketched a huge bow in the back, and made a heart-shaped neckline for May's dress before erasing it and replacing it with a simpler, straighter necklace.

"Did May mention how many layers she wanted…?" Dawn muttered, that crease in her forehead returning. I'll give her three layers, that sounds like an okay number… But maybe three layers is too much… Maybe two is better?

Dawn puffed out one cheek and bit her tongue – something which have been a habit of hers for a while – as she sunk into concentration, trying to imagine May's wedding gown with three layers, then with two.

Finally, Dawn sighed and walked over to the cupboard to get a glass of water from the fridge at the same time Paul walked in, just getting back from his long day of training. After all, a champion can never be too strong, right?

"You're still trying to sketch out May's dress?" Paul's voice was laced with scorn with a hint of disgust. He snorted soon after, rolling his eyes.

"What's it to you?" she retorted back, glaring at him.

He chose not to reply back. Instead he just gave her a look that hinted that she was pathetic and had no life, whatsoever.

"You must be getting soft Paul," Dawn said, starting to sneer. "Don't you usually train your pokémon an hour longer than today?"

"What's it to you?" he replied back, stealing her sentence from a minute before.

"It's nothing to me," Dawn replied back, going back to her seat on the counter and picking her pencil up once more. "It just means one less hour of abuse your pokémon receives…" Dawn muttered under her breath.

If Paul heard her, he gave no indication he did.

Dawn took a deep breath before exhaling, closing her eyes as she formed another image in her mind. She turned the page in her notebook to a blank page. Dawn inhaled once more and then exhaled, this time drawing the neckline of the dress first, then the bosom. After this Dawn's pencil came to a halt and Dawn clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth once, her pencil beginning to tap against the marble counter out of habit.

_Tap. Tap-tap. Tap. _

From where Paul was seated, which was in front of the TV watching a pokémon battle against two trainers, a vein popped in the plum-haired man's head. Hi right index finger twitched and a growl rose in his throat as the tapping continued.

Finally Dawn lifted her pencil once more and drew the shape of the lower-half of the dress, drawing the dress in two layers. The second layer, she drew, was drew back to show some of the first layer, held back by a bow on each side. After this, her pencil stopped again, and the tapping continued.

_Tap. Tap. Tap-tap-tap. _

"Will you stop that," Paul yelled. It was more of a command than a question.

"Stop what?" she retorted, confused.

"Your tapping," Paul spat. "It's so annoying."

"Like some of the habits you have aren't annoying!" she shouted back, a frown gracing her features.

"Don't you have anything better to do than sit on that counter all day with that stupid notebook in front of you?" Paul asked, impatience growing more obvious in his tone. "It's quite pathetic; you've been working on that dress since before I left to train my pokémon."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "You have no idea how much pressure it is to draw this dress, okay?!"

"That's because I'm not stupid enough to put so much pressure on myself," Paul sneered back.

"What the hell is your problem!" Dawn screamed, slamming her pencil on the counter as she stood up, an angry fire lit in her cerulean blue eyes.

"I have no problem," Paul replied back calmly, crossing his arms and smirking smugly. The arrogance in this gesture only fired Dawn up more and she marched right over to Paul until she stood in front of him.

"You think you're funny, don't you?" she hissed, glaring at him through narrow slits.

"Actually, no, I don't." He responded back from where he was sitting. "You don't look amused and neither do I."

"You do think you're funny!" she accused, her nostrils flaring. "You are such a stuck-up bastard!"

"Boohoo…" Paul muttered, unfazed by the name calling.

Dawn growled under her breath, huffing as she angrily crossed her arms in front of her. "I bet you wouldn't think it would be funny if I kicked you in the balls right now, would you?" she sneered, still glaring at him.

Paul raised an eyebrow at this 'threat' of hers.

"But if you did that," he responded. "You wouldn't be able to have your _precious_ babies that you wanted so badly."

Ouch.

Tears stung Dawn's eyes slightly at this comment but she blinked them back. No. She was not going to cry. Crying was for 'weaklings' according to Paul. It was one stupid comment anyway. No need to get upset over it.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Dawn's mind.

Maybe I should turn the tables on Paul, Dawn thought with a smirk. Maybe its time to turn the table on this conversation…

"You're right," Dawn sighed, letting her arms drop to her side.

Dawn dropped onto the couch next to Paul, crossing one leg over the other and placing a hand under her chin as she stared at Paul with wide, sultry eyes, all in one fluid movement. Paul stared at her with bewilderment hinting at the surface of his eyes, unable to guess what she was about to do next.

A smile threatening to turn into a smirk danced on her lips, and she leaned in close enough to smell the cologne he was wearing. She reached out and trailed a hand down his arm. She read an article on flirting once in a magazine. Apparently some guys found a girl's touch irresistible.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Paul snapped, brashly standing up to glare at her. Dawn looked away briefly to roll her eyes, sighing in annoyance. She turned back to Paul to smile at him.

She was not going to be discouraged.

In the very same flirting article she read a few months ago, eye contact was listed as one of the ways of flirting with a guy. Playing with her hair was another one.

"I don't think I'm doing anything," Dawn replied back in a small voice. She titled her head up, a small pout on her lips as she twirled a lock of hair around her index finger. "Anything wrong, anyway," she added suggestively, looking up to connect her eyes with his. She smiled at him, standing up to walk over to him.

Paul spared her one last suspicious glance before shutting off the TV and tossing the remote on the couch, walking down the hallway to their bedroom. Dawn followed.

I knew Paul would be eager, Dawn thought to herself in amusement. Too bad he's not getting some.

Dawn knew that wasn't really the reason he went to the bedroom, but it was funny to think of it as being the other way. More likely he just went in their bedroom to get away from her. Too bad that wasn't going to happen.

"Why the hell are you following me?"

Annoyance instantly filled her, diminishing any trace of amusement she recently felt.

"This is my room too, ya know," she replied back, crossing her arms. A scowl made Dawn's forehead wrinkle. She completely forgot the reason she followed him in here anyway.

"And the bathroom is yours too," Paul sneered. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother me all day?"

"Don't you have anything better to do than make snide comments all day!" she screamed back, a vein popping in her head.

"Actually, yeah, I do," Paul replied back. "And that is to train my pokémon, something you _obviously_ don't do enough."

"Are you calling me and my pokémon weak?" she hissed. Tears began to prick at her eyes, but she forced them back. She was not going to give Paul a real reason to call her weak.

Paul didn't respond back. Instead he took off his shirt, climbed into their bed and pulled the covers over him.

"Do me a favor and keep your mouth shut for once so I can actually sleep for once without hearing you," Paul told her. "Also sleep on your own side of the bed this time."

"I'll talk when I want and where I want," Dawn yelled back, slamming the door shut. "And that's _not_ with you…" she growled.

Angry, Dawn marched into the bathroom and threw on her clothes. She brushed her teeth furiously, grumbling furiously under her breath, cursing Paul's name. After stomping out of the bathroom, making sure to slam the door loudly behind her, she stomped into the living room and grabbed a blanket. She climbed onto the blue couch of theirs and draped the blanket over her.

"Screw you Paul…" she muttered. "You can sleep alone tonight."

---

Black water churned one hundred feet below Paul's feet, black waves crashing against the cliff he was on, whispering their wishes to devour him. Paul felt no fear though. He just felt empty, as if a big part of him have disappeared and sucked away all his will.

"_Paaauuulll!" _A girl's voice screamed with the wind, her voice echoing and sending ripples along the ink black water. The screams filled his ears and he felt even colder inside.

He saw her face in the hungry black waves below. He heard her screams like they were his own. He felt her all over him like she was ants crawling all over his body. He could taste the tang of blood in his mouth. He could smell the sour smell of the blood too.

"_Paaauuulll!" _The voice screamed again. _"Paaauuulll!" _

He couldn't save her. He wanted to save her, but he knew he couldn't. She was gone.

Forever.

You lost her, a voice whispered.

"_Paul…" _His hair was ruffled by an unknown breeze and he released a breath of air. Two invisible arms hugged him, developing him in a cloak that froze him to the bones. _"Paul… Save me…"_

Without thinking, Paul answered the wind's plea.

"_I will Dawn…" _he breathed.

Closing his eyes, Paul jumped from the cliff he was on and into the frothing black water below, spreading his arms apart like an eagle as he fell. The wind roared in his ear as he dropped, an empty void still filling his heart.

"_Paul…" _

Paul's eyes widened and he felt the breath being knocked from his chest as he crashed into the black ocean, powerful waves knocking him downward. The water whispered taunts that talked of drowning him. There was a whisper too though, a whisper as soft as a breeze but as beautiful as a melody.

"_Save me Paul…!" _

A plea. A tearful plea. A plea begging for a savior.

Forcing his numb limbs to move, he began an attempt to swim towards the voice.

"_Save me Paul…" _

The voice came from behind him! He swore though he was going the right way…

He turned around, working his tired limbs the other way.

"_Please, hurry…"_

It was behind him.

Paul frowned, confused.

"_Paul…!" _A tearful sob. _"Why won't you save me? Don't you love me?"_

The voice was all around him, surrounding him.

"_Do I mean nothing to you?" _Her voice sounded like a little girl's voice. Small, as if she was forcing back tears.

Paul turned back around and his eyes widened at the sigh he saw.

Dawn floated in the black water that surrounded both of them. She looked so beautiful, so angel-like, with her hair flowing gracefully behind her. A golden glow was emitted from her and her skin was paper white. Her eyes looked an ever darker blue next to all the black.

"_I loved you…" _she whispered, bubbles coming from her mouth. _"And you failed me…" _Her body began to vanish, her body becoming more transparent.

_Wait, no, come back!_

Bubbles came from Paul's mouth but nothing else. He tried to speak the words, but only more bubbles followed. Paul began to panic as Dawn became completely transparent, her angel-like face disappearing.

_DAWN!_

The water began to churn violently around him. Ice cold, sharp, like knives stabbing at him. Waves crashed down on him, pulling him down, down, down to the bottom of the sea. Paul fought the current but he found her could not beat it. More panic flooded through him.

Down, down, down…

His eyelids slid close and he gave up, letting his body float down to the bottom of the black sea.

"_You never loved me…"_

You're wrong…

"_You never cared for me…"_

I wanted to…

"_You just tormented me for my losses…"_

A blurry picture filled his mind of a wreck Dawn in a pink dress, looking like only a ghost of her former self. Tears streaked her cheeks and filled her eyes which were empty like an abandoned shell.

"_You screamed at me when I was already down…"_

Dawn shook her head, tugging at her blue locks. She was mumbling something. Her bangs covered her eyes. When she looked up again there was a fire in her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream something, more tears staining her cheeks.

"_You made me feel hated…"_

The blurry picture widened some to show him. He was screaming at her and she screamed back. He looked pained, but to her he must have looked angry. He reached a hand forward and clasped her wrist as she swung it at him. The two glared into each other's eyes until Dawn pulled hers away to clasp at her hands.

"_And… and you didn't stop me when I ran…"_

He saw Dawn turn away. She began to run, holding her dress as she did. He could see every tear she cried as she ran into the sunset.

Paul's heart felt ready to burst, and he reopened his eyes to more darkness. He could see the angelic Dawn in front of him once more. She wore a snow white dress, dove gray wings attached to her back, shedding white and gray feathers.

"_You would rather watch me die slowly inside…"_ she whispered. Her gaze dropped to the ocean floor and he could see tears in her eyes despite they were underwater.

"_You won't save me."_

The words bounced off the water, echoing in Paul's ears.

_You won't save me…_

Before his vision blacked out one last time, he saw one last image of Dawn: bloody, torn and broken…

_You won't save me… save me… save me…_

"Save me, Paul."

---

Sweat clung to every inch of Paul's body as he woke from his nightmare. His heart was beating faster than a rapidash in a race, and he felt as if he just jumped into a lake. Paul placed a hand on his forehead and immediately flinched. His forehead felt as if it was on fire!

"I need a glass of water…" Paul muttered, climbing out of bed.

Paul walked into the darkness of the living room, feeling drained and zombie like while also being aware of every movement in the house. Suddenly he tripped over something.

"Watch where you're going…" Dawn's voice whispered sleepily, followed by a yawn and more words which she mumbled.

Paul frowned then walked over to the wall and switched on the lamp's light to reveal a sleeping Dawn at the foot of their blue couch. Suddenly Paul remembered that she had decided to sleep outside on the couch instead of with him after a fight they had.

She must have fallen off the couch sometime while she was sleeping… Paul noted thoughtfully.

Paul stared at her for a few more moments, but then started to feel uneasy. Seeing her like that, sprawled on the ground, reminded him of his dream. It reminded him of the image of her sprawled on the ground at the end of his dream, her eyes lifeless.

"What a strange dream…" Paul muttered. What a horrifying dream…

Paul stared at the sleeping blunette for another minute before the uneasiness returned for a second time and he bent down, sighing.

"Dawn…." he whispered her name urgently.

She didn't wake.

"Dawn…!" He began to shake her.

Still she didn't wake. Instead she turned over onto him, mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

Paul sighed, scooping her up in his arms. He cradled her light figure in his arms for a few second before gently placing her onto the couch. He picked up the blanket she bought with her next and laid it on her sleeping figure. He positioned her pillow so she wouldn't wake up with a neck ache in the morning.

"You can thank me later…" He muttered, walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water like he originally planned.

Still, the winter coolness of the water didn't help calm his shaken nerves. As he drank the water he remembered that in his dream he was drowning in the black water. There was also a presumation that Dawn had drowned in the churning black water in his dream too.

His nerves even more shaken then before, Paul dumped the glass of water and got ready to walk back to his room. He checked on Dawn one last time before turning off the lamp and walking into his room.

He sat on the edge of the bed, holding his head between his hands.

"It was just a dream…" he muttered.

Then why was he so shaken?

For a moment the image of Dawn with angel wings, surrounded by a golden glow, filled his mind. Her hair flowing smoothly around her from the water, her skin paper white while her eyes were a dark hue of blue.

Paul's heart began to pound wildly as he imagined her.

"I hate this…" he growled.

Why did he have to feel this way about a simple dream just because it involved _her?_

* * *

Dawn yawned as she woke up, and she rubbed at her sleepy eyes.

"Ugh…" she groaned. "Why does my head hurt? It feels as I hit it on the floor or something…" Dawn yawned again as she said this and she stretched her arms high above her head.

Dawn glanced around the room and saw Paul wasn't up yet. Or out of the bedroom yet, at least. For some reason unknown, guilt gnawed at her chest. Dawn frowned, biting her lower lip. She twirled locks of her hair around her fingers.

"Maybe I'll feel less guilty if I make him breakfast…" Dawn mumbled. Why do I feel guilty anyway? "Maybe he'll like me again…?"

With this thought in mind, Dawn pulled out the toaster and a loaf of bed. After placing a few slices of bread in the toaster, she pulled out a pan and some sausages and about three eggs.

Dawn had just finished cooking eggs which she mad sunny side up when she heard Paul exit the bedroom.

"Good morning," she called.

Why did her voice sound small and faint? When she said the words she imagined it coming out loud and cheerful.

He said nothing in return.

Rather than anger, Dawn felt disappointment.

"Um… I made you some breakfast!" she told him. Despite the cheerfulness she mustered into her voice, it still came out sounding like a question.

Paul glanced her way and then at the plate of toast, eggs and sausages before looking away. He stood limply in the middle of the living room, staring with something close to confusion at the ground.

"I'm not hungry…" he mumbled.

Again, it was disappointment Dawn felt, not anger.

"O-oh."

Well, that was a waste of effort…

Dawn frowned at the plum-hair man's back.

"Um… okay then." She mumbled. She bit her lower lip, sparing one last glance at Paul before walking in their bedroom to get dress.

After putting on a pink buttoned-up shirt which she wore over a white undershirt and dark colored jean shorts, she walked out of the bedroom and got ready to leave. She placed her hand on the cold golden doorknob, turning around one last time to look at Paul.

"Bye…" she called quietly before walking out of the door.

Dawn's bangs fell in her eyes as she walked, staring at the gray, trash-filled streets of Hearthome City.

I tried to be nice… she thought to herself. Maybe he just doesn't want me to be nice to him… Maybe he likes fighting…

Dawn sighed, brushing her bangs from her face.

Dawn's feet walked her to the Hearthome Park. When she got there she glanced around, surveying the park for an empty bench. Instead of an empty bench though she found some friends of hers.

"Ash… Brock…" she murmured, walking over to them.

The two men glanced up as they heard her coming.

"Dawn!" Ash greeted, grinning immediately. She smiled weakly back.

"Is Paul here too?" Brock questioned, smiling kindly at her.

Unconsciously, she bit her lower lip.

"Uh, no…" she mumbled. "He's at home." Wanting nothing to do with me… She fought back the words, plastering that fake smile on her face once more.

Brock frowned, sensing the blunette's unhappiness.

"Is…something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing's wrong," Dawn reassured faintly. "Paul and I… just aren't on the same page right now." At all.

"Are you two fighting?" It was Ash who asked this this time.

Again Dawn bit her lip. "Yeah…"

A frown graced Ash's face while Brock didn't look too troubled.

"That's weird…" Ash mused. "You two weren't fighting a week ago? You know, when we had Paul's dinner party for him becoming Champion?"

"No, we weren't fighting then," Dawn replied back.

"Very odd," Ash muttered. "Usually when I see you two together you're acting all lovey-dovey with each other. Paul isn't acting like a jerk again is he?"

Dawn's gaze darkened as he said this.

"Well, I'm sure its nothing serious," Brock replied. "Just a lovers' quarrel. No big deal."

"Yeah, I'm sure Paul still loves you as much as he did the day he married you!" Ash chimed in.

"Paul doesn't love me…" Dawn muttered. She brushed a stand of hair behind her ear, her eyes dropping to the park's grass floor. "He never did." She sighed.

Ash frowned. "Don't be ridiculous Dawn, of course he did, and I'm sure he still does."

"Paul never loved me," Dawn spat. "Why are you defending him all of a sudden anyway, Ash? You were always the first one to doubt Paul out of everyone!"

Ash's frown deepened as she said this and a flicker of guilt appeared in his eyes. He sighed, letting his shoulders sag.

"Listen Dawn, I know I definitely wasn't the most supportive of yours and Paul's relationship, but that was mainly because of the way I still viewed Paul… mean, cold, heartless… I figured he would be the same way to you and that got in the way of how I viewed yours and Paul's relationship," he started to explain.

"But now when I look back at all the times you two were together… I realize just how wrong I was when I thought that Paul didn't care for you. That one time about a year ago when you two were having a snowball fight… When you two were dancing at your wedding… And then that one time when you wanted a baby a few months ago and I was saying some rude stuff about Paul not making a good dad… You got upset and Paul went to comfort you… I could tell after that he really cared about you…"

Dawn's eyes watered as Ash recalled all these moments.

"He doesn't care for me Ash…." she murmured.

"You're wrong Dawn," he responded fiercely back. "Paul does care about you! He may be a jerk at times, but he _still _cares for you! If he didn't, he wouldn't have bothered putting up with you for this long!"

"Pika!"

Dawn glanced at Ash briefly then dropped her gaze to the grass once more. She was confused.

"Dawn…" Dawn glanced up as she felt weight on her shoulder. Brock's lips were set in a firm line as he steadily met her gaze. "Paul's a jerk at times, yes, but just give him some time."

He said the words with such wisdom that for a second Dawn felt mesmerized.

"Just give Paul some time," he repeated again. "He may still be figuring out his feelings for you. Don't pressure him. Paul will be ready to admit his feelings for you when the time comes."

Dawn's eyes began to water and she frowned up at Brock. She could see a twinkle in his slanted eyes and he grinned.

"Trust me, Dawn." Brock whispered.

Dawn's lips began to pull back into a smile and she laughed weakly. For a moment, Dawn wondered if Brock knew the truth about hers and Paul's marriage.

He is pretty wise… Dawn mused thoughtfully. He may have figured it out… Maybe Ash and Brock are right. Maybe Paul does care about me. Maybe they both see something that I just haven't realized yet.

A grin overtook Dawn's face and she wiped away her tears.

"You're both probably right," she laughed. "Well, I gotta go. I got a contest that is going to start in a few hours. I have to go get ready."

"We'll be watching!" Ash promised.

000

Paul lifted his head as he heard the doorknob turn. Dawn entered through the door, closing it quietly behind her. She glanced around the house curiously, her eyes stopping on him as she spotted him. A trace of doubt and uncertainty crossed her face.

Paul looked away, his dream resurfacing to the top of his head. Emotions began bubbling inside his chest, but he forced them away. He covered those feelings up with harsher feelings he had.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he questioned, ignoring the other feelings. A pain stabbed his heart at the harsh tone he used.

He could already imagine her frowning face.

"I… I… I have a contest I need to get ready for…" she squeaked. Her voice trailed off, so it ended up sounding like a mumble.

"Then get ready for it and leave…" he muttered.

He heard Dawn intake a deep breath before mumbling a bit sadly, "You aren't coming?"

"Of course not. What, don't tell me, you still need someone to hold your hand?" he sneered mockingly, turning to face her. Hurt flashed in her eyes along with disbelief and anger.

"O-of course not!" she yelled back. "I… I was just hoping you would come…"

"You don't need me to come," he replied harshly back. "If you want someone to come watch you do your stupid and girly appeals, ask that loser Ash because I'm not going."

"Ash is not a loser…" she growled through gritted teeth.

Paul scoffed. "You're both losers."

"You know what," she screamed suddenly. "Why don't you just shut up! I am so sick of your attitude! Take your name calling and rude comments elsewhere!" The blunette whipped around, stomping into their bedroom and slamming the door shut.

"Loud bitch…" Paul grumbled, not even meaning it.

"_You won't save me…"_

000

Dawn stared at her reflection in the mirror, watching her sluggish movements as she brushed her dull blue hair that appeared to have no shine in her eyes. Her usually bright and vibrant colored eyes were also dullish in today's lights.

The blunette sighed, setting the brush own on her hairdresser as Dawn thought over her appeal in her mind again. She was going to use Buneary this time who was going to do an Ice Beam and Bounce combo along with a few others she thought up.

Dawn stood up from the stool she was sitting on to stare at herself with a critical eye. She wore a strapless bright pink dress with asymmetrical lines going down the right side of her dress. The dress went just below her knees, and matched the pink kitten heels she wore. Her hair fell in curls that framed her face, the left side of her hair pulled back some by a rhinestone brooch. Her bangs from the other side fell in her face, covering part of her eye.

"Well, it looks like somebody grew out of her princess dresses," A familiar snide voice said.

Dawn's hair whipped her back as she spun around as she recognized the voice.

"Ursula!" Dawn's eyes widened at the sight of her rival.

"The one and only!" she declared.

Ursula wore a different looking outfit from back when she was ten. Instead of a black top and a long ruffly pink skirt, she just wore a long black dress with ruffles lining the front of the dress. The dress had long sleeves that reached to her elbows, and matched the black peep-toe pumps she wore. Her hair, however, was in her usual unique coiled-pigtails hairstyle.

"As you can see I've grown out of my old outfits too," Ursula said, a wicked smile beginning to grace her lips. "I heard all black makes me more intimidating. But enough about me, lets talk about _you_, Dawn. So you're married now, hm?"

Dawn frowned at the peach-haired girl, nodding dumbly. "Um, yeah… I am…"

"And to the Champion of Sinnoh, too! Wow! You certainly landed a hunk for a husband, Dawn," Ursula exclaimed, grinning. "I envy you. First you win two Grand Festivals, then you win over the strongest guy in Sinnoh's heart. And I heard from some friends of mine you're a stylist now too. What is next?" She threw her hands up in the air for emphasize.

Dawn continued to nod, starting to grow suspicious.

"Looks like you've got it made," Ursula continued. "You have the perfect husband, the perfect job, the perfect everything. The perfect life, huh, Dawn?"

"My life isn't perfect," Dawn mumbled, still watching Ursula suspiciously.

Ursula shrugged.

"You're right. Just like nobody is perfect, nobody's life is perfect! But… if your life isn't perfect Dawn, then… what is wrong with it? You've entered four contests… you _won_ the four contests… You have the perfect job, a job that was _made_ for you… what's wrong with your life then?"

Dawn's frown deepened. "What are you getting to Ursula?" she demanded.

A smirk graced Ursula's lips.

"The perfect husband… The Sinnoh Champion is married to _you_, the oh-so amazing Dawn Berlitz. Daughter of Grand Festival winner Johanna Berlitz, the current holder of two ribbon cups, the 'Diamond of Sinnoh' they call you. You two are a perfect match, aren't you? A match made in Heaven, right? Or… so it seems."

The hair on the back of Dawn's neck stood up at these words, and she began to fiddle nervously with her hands. What was Ursula getting to?

Grinning, Ursula leaned in so only Dawn could hear her next words.

"A little birdie told me a secret," she whispered. Dawn's hands began to sweat, and a shiver ran down her spine.

"Ursula, what do you—"

"**Our first contestant will be the fabulous Dawn entering with her Buneary!" **Marian announced cheerfully.

"I guess that's your call," Ursula said. "Good luck Dawn. Not that you'll need luck, of course, considering you're, well, Dawn." She laughed merrily at this.

Dawn didn't say anything. Instead she just ghosted pass Ursula, her mind spinning.

---

"Buneary, spotlight!" Blue confetti floated down from the seal on her Buneary's poké ball while the brown bunny materialized in front of the crowd, crying her name.

"Buneary!"

"Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled, forcing a grin to be painted on her face.

"Buuuun!" A light blue ball began to form in front of Buneary's mouth while darker beams shot from the ball.

"Spin!" Dawn yelled.

"Buuun!" Buneary spun in mid-air, sending the beams flying everywhere. The walls froze where the beam touched it, the frozen beams extending off the wall and creating a design much like a spinarak's web.

"Now spin while using bounce and dizzy punch on the ice!" Dawn ordered next.

"Buneaaary!" Buneary jumped high into the air, managing to do a front flip while spinning.

"Bun!" Buneary kicked one of the crystal-like threads of ice, shattering it like glass, before bouncing off of it and smashing another thread of ice as her multi-colored ears smashed into it. Buneary continued doing this until the spider web design was nothing more but shattered ice that glittered around her as she landed.

"Bun!"

"What a gorgeous appeal!" Marian declared.

"A very beautiful appeal indeed," Mr. Contesta agreed. "I loved the spider web design buneary created with her ice beam."

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo declared.

"It was like watching fireworks in the winter!" Nurse Joy chimed in. "The other coordinators are gonna be sweating up here after seeing that beautiful appeal!"

"Thank you…" Dawn said, bowing before exiting the stage.

"And like always, the 'Diamond of Sinnoh' did perfectly…" Ursula muttered. "What else can you expect from her?" A smirk slid over her face. "A lot more then you would expect, actually…"

---

"**There will be a ten minute break before the final round!"**

"Looks like we're the final two," Ursula mused, spooking Dawn as she walked up from behind her.

"Ursula!" Dawn exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart. "You scared me."

"Oops, my bad. Sorry for that," Ursula apologized, smirking. "So, what are you thinking of Dawn? The upcoming match? Which pokémon you're going to use? Or… are you maybe thinking of something else… or someone else…?"

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together, and worry began to bubble inside of her.

"Ursula, what are you trying to get at?" she demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Ursula's smirk widened. "Perfect little Dawn…" Ursula chuckled, shaking her head. "And her perfect little life. I heard you and Paul aren't getting along so well anymore."

"What's it to you?" Dawn snapped, slightly relieved that this was the 'secret' Ursula knew about.

"It's nothing to me," Ursula replied carelessly, shrugging. She held a hand to her face, beginning to examine her black nails. "It's just… I didn't think you would enter when you and your _hubby _are fighting. I figured your nerves would be too rattled to participate, but I guess not."

Dawn began to grow uncertain as Ursula said this. A victorious smirk was painted on the peach-haired girl's face, and she began to laugh.

"My nerves aren't shaken because Paul and Il happen to be disagree on some things," Dawn declared through gritted teeth, her nails digging into her arms as she said this.

"Really?" Ursula replied casually. "Because _I _would be shaken if I got into a screaming match right before my contest with my husband."

"How do you know—"

"The walls have ears," Ursula sighed. "So the perfect couple _isn't_ so perfect anymore. But then again…" Ursula leaned in again, that devious smirk appearing once more. "It never was perfect, was it Dawn?"

Dawn's breathing stopped at these words, and she felt cold all over. "What do you…?"

"Such a shame," Ursula continued. "Such a shame. Your husband is _so_ cute too. And not to mention handsome. Cute, handsome and _strong_. When you two split up, can I have him?"

"We're not splitting up!" Dawn snapped.

"You two will sometime," Ursula replied. "I _know_ about yours and Paul's 'dirty little secret'. I know it's not real, Dawn. Kind of makes you think… how many more people know? And what will happen when something slips out to the paparazzi or tabloids? I can just image the uproar… 'Sinnoh's Hottest Couple is a Fake!', and it will look like the hottest couple will no longer be hot."

Dawn gulped, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"I wonder how the Champion will look after this… I wonder what Paul will think… Who do you think Paul would blame, Dawn, if such a thing happened? Certainly not himself…" Ursula whispered, her red eyes dancing deviously in the backstage light. "He could hate you for letting such a thing happen…"

Dawn's head dropped, and she stared, dumbfounded, at the floor. Her bangs covered her eyes like a veil while her mind spun. She felt dizzy. She felt sick to her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

"A-are you… blackmailing me?" Dawn croaked, her blue eyes wild and fearful as she met Ursula's calm gaze.

Ursula's posture immediately straightened. "Of course not," she replied, waving the idea off with a hand. "I'm just saying, secrets can spill Dawn. Secrets you don't want to be spilled, unless you want your life - and Paul's life - to be ruined."

"**The final round is about to begin!"**

"Good luck Dawn…" Ursula said, breezing pass the silent blunette. "Try not to choke up in the middle of our battle, 'kay?"

---

"Garchomp, lets go!"

"Mamoswine, spotlight!"

Somehow Dawn managed to muster enough enthusiasm in her voice to convince herself for just a few seconds that she was really looking forward to that battle, when in fact, she was not.

"**Two big powerhouse pokémon, facing off against each other! This battle certainly will be interesting!" **Marian exclaimed.

If she won this battle, Ursula would probably tell the public hers and Paul's little secret. However, if she lost this battle…where would that leave her? She hadn't lost a contest in years.

Somehow, after winning her first Grand Festival when she was just fifteen years old, and after taking a one year break, she managed to collect another five ribbons without a single loss and won her second Grand Festival at seventeen years old. After winning that Grand Festival she took another break, this time a few years longer than the last break, so she could figure out what she wanted to do next.

Right now, counting the four ribbons she just recently obtained, she had twenty-four ribbons.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Claw!" Ursula ordered the first attack.

"Garrrchomp!" Garchomp jumped high in the air, its claws glowing a light green in the process.

For a moment, as Dawn watched Ursula's Garchomp, she forgot she was in the middle of a battle and that her pokémon was about to get pounded to the ground by some stupid land shark pokémon with glowing green claws.

"Mamoswine, counter by using ice shard and swallowing it!" Dawn watched as her pokémon obeyed her order, swallowing the attack which in result made the fur on its back freeze into ice spikes.

Dawn began to weigh the pros and cons out in her head.

If she lost, then Ursula most likely wouldn't tell the paparazzi or anybody who was going to want the "news" to be in the newspaper and gossip magazines. That was a pro she guessed. A pro that she honestly got nothing out of…

However, if she lost, Paul would think she was weak… He already thought she was weak despite her achievement of winning two Grand Festivals which required _some_ battling skills.

"_You are so weak," _She could already hear him say. _"And pathetic. How could you lose to Ursula? She hasn't even won a Grand Festival." _Wait - did Ursula win any Grand Festivals?

Doesn't matter, Dawn decided, the hurt already welling up inside of her. It wouldn't make a difference to Paul whether she won a Grand Festival or not…

"Garchomp, Dragon Rage!"

Dawn's mind was working in slow motion today. It took a few seconds for the attack to register in Dawn's mind and when it finally registered, it was too late.

"MAMMOOO!"

A smirk graced Ursula's lips as Garchomp's attack successfully hit Dawn's Mamoswine with a blazing red fireball that was fired from its mouth, deducting Dawn of some points.

"Perfect…" she murmured. "Now use Iron Tail!"

"Chomp!" Garchomp's tail began to glow white as it jumped in the air, about to bring it down on the big mammoth-like pokémon.

"Grabbed its tail and throw it!" Dawn yelled, thinking quickly.

"Mammoo!" Mamoswine grabbed the pokémon's tail before the land shark pokémon could cause it damage. Mamoswine yelled its name as it swung the pokémon, the pokémon crashing a few feet away.

Points were deducted from Ursula.

"Garchomp, use Aerial Ace!"

Garchomp's body became engulfed in white streaks and its wings were spread apart.

"GAR!" Garchomp flew at Mamoswine, its body still engulfed in white streaks as it rammed into Mamoswine. Garchomp had such incredible speed, the attack only took a few moments…

Despite the brutal hit to her pokémon, Dawn smiled, as if to reassure the audience.

As if to reassure herself…

_My smile is a fake. _The thought flashed through Dawn, and panic and grief flooded through her, overwhelming her. She felt panicked. She felt confused. She felt…not real.

I'm a fake. My relationship with Paul is fake, and so am I. I can't even smile without faking it. I even have to pretend I'm enjoying this battle when I'm not. I hate this battle. I hate how I'm confused, I hate everybody for expecting me to win, and I hate myself… I hate myself for not being real.

_I'm a fake._

The words echoed again in her mind, and again she felt panicked.

Everything felt so unreal… Everything felt so out of place… out of this world… She felt sick. She was going to throw up. She was going to faint. Something was going to happen to her.

Already Dawn could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them back. No, she was not going to cry. She was not going to give Paul a reason to put her in the category of "weak".

_I'm a fake… The world loves me for being someone I'm not… They love me for being married to Paul, a high-class trainer, for being married to somehow who is now Champion of Sinnoh… I'm deceiving them… My mom, my friends, the world._

She couldn't breathe.

She _needed_ to breathe.

Suddenly she realized Ursula was ordering attacks after attacks on her pokémon while she was standing there, saying nothing. She was going to lose if she didn't order an attack.

"MAMOSWINE, ICE SHAR—,"

It was too late.

Time was up.

The audience was quiet. So quiet, if someone dropped a pin, it would probably be amplified throughout the entire room.

Dawn didn't dare move. She didn't even breathe. Instead, failure weighed down on her and held her into place. Gravity was suffocating her, wrapping its invisible fingers around her neck and preventing her from breathing.

The blunette didn't even have to ook up at the scoreboard to know that Ursula won and she lost. She just knew by the way the crowd grew silent, confusion and disbelief evident on everybody's faces.

"C-congratulations, Ursula…" Dawn whispered. Her voice was raspy, more like a croak. She sounded like a politoed. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back.

She was not going to cry. She refused to.

_Now everybody knows you are a fake… _A voice, deep inside her, whispered.

That plastic smile of hers crawled on her lips one last time as she silently walked backstage and walked out the exit, not sparing another gut-punching glance at Ursula or anyone around her. As soon as she was out, she ran.

She dashed down the streets, forgetting she was still in her contest dress, that plastic smile replaced by a frown that trembled as she forced back sobs. She ran and ran until she was back in Hearthome City which was close to the town her contest took place in. Soon enough, she was in the Hearthome park sitting on a bench, trying to control her tears.

"Dawn?"

"Ash!" Dawn exclaimed, startled. Quickly, she wiped away all her tears.

"I'm sorry about your contest loss…" Ash's voice was sympathetic.

"Oh… It's okay…." Dawn muttered, rubbing at her eyes some more.

"It sucks that you had to lose to Ursula though," Ash continued, "Well, I'm sure next time you'll be beat her!"

Dawn laughed weakly at this before dropping her head into her arms.

"I doubt it…" she mumbled.

"C'mon, Dawn! Show a little more faith in yourself!" Ash encouraged. "You don't want me to be worrying about you when I leave, now, do you?"

Dawn's head perked right back up.

"When you… leave?" she questioned, frowning. Did he mean when he's going to her in five minutes, or did he mean leave as in he was leaving to go someplace else…?

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ash said. "Misty and I are going back to Kanto soon. Misty is going back to look after the gym again since you can't really trust her sisters for too long, and I'm going back to travel through it again."

Dawn blinked, the words slowly sinking into her brain.

"You're… leaving?" she whispered.

Ash frowned. "We came up here to Sinnoh because Misty wanted a break from her sisters and the gym, and I came up here with her so she wouldn't be alone. We were only going to stay a few months, but then we heard about yours and Paul's engagement so we decided to stay for a while longer and we got a lease for an apartment up here. The lease just expired because it was a year long, so we're going to go back to Kanto."

"But…" Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"It's not that big of a deal," Ash replied, shrugging. "May and Drew are leaving too. May told me her and Drew planned on having their wedding here in Sinnoh, but they were talking about buying a house in Hoenn. They were thinking of moving to a small town in Hoenn called Littleroot."

"May is leaving too?" Dawn croaked, her eyes widening.

"Mhm," Ash nodded. "So Misty and I aren't the only one leaving; May and Drew are moving too."

May, Misty, Ash… They were are leaving… Some of her closest friends were leaving Sinnoh…

A lonely feeling suddenly filled Dawn.

She felt abandoned. She felt as if her whole world was falling apart, as if her world was brutally crashing in on her. It was like a harsh wake up call. It was this thing called _Reality._

"I-I gotta go…" Dawn murmured.

Taking a shaky breath, Dawn turned on her heels and ran. She ran, ran, ran. She ran like she never did before, tears pouring from her eyes. She could not believe what was happening, she could not believe how horrible of a day she was happening. First, she lost to Ursula in a contest and then she found out some of her closest friends were leaving.

Her once close-to perfect life was shattering around her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dawn barged into her apartment, slamming the door shut behind you. The first person she saw was the exact person she did not want to see at the moment. The expression he was currently wearing was definitely not what she needed.

She saw Paul. He wore a mask of disappointment in her, a mask that said even _he_ expected better of her, a mask that didn't mock her failure but instead pitied her failure. She would have rather seen the mask that mocked her failure. Being pitied just made her feel worse, especially when it was coming from _Paul._

"You lost your contest," he stated simply. He had an eyebrow raised, that mask of disappointment he wore echoing her failure louder than ever.

"Y-you saw?" she sobbed. She didn't even wipe away her tears. Dawn dropped her purse which held her poké balls on the couch, her shoulders sagging.

"Everybody's talking about it," he snorted.

This only made her feel worse.

She really was a disappointment. She hated herself. She pitied herself. Oh god, how she _hated_ pity right now. Even more tears spilled from here eyes, and she fell to her knees, bawling.

"Would you quit crying," Paul yelled. "You look so pathetic."

"Y-you would too if you were in my shoes right now!" she snapped back, turning her red, tear-filled eyes at him to glare.

"Did you see me crying when I lost to Cynthia when I was eleven?" he retorted back.

"You just don't understand anything!" she yelled back, unable to keep her glare. Instead she just fell into more tears. "I _had _to lose! Ursula was _blackmailing_ me!"

"Blackmailing you for what? For a pair of shoes you stole or something?" Paul snorted scornfully. "And I can't believe you lost to that witch out of everyone you could have lost to."

"No! She was blackmailing me about us! She knows, Paul!"

"She knows _what_ exactly?" he replied back.

"Th-that… that this isn't real!" she exclaimed. "She was practically threatening to tell the public about us! She was threatening to tell the truth about us, to tell the public why we _really_ got married!"

"And you lost because of that?!" Paul yelled. "Who would believe her? If she did that, we could have just lied and said she was lying! Are you really that stupid that you didn't think of that? Or are you really that weak that you're making up excuses now for your losses?"

Dawn's eyes widened as she stared at him with shock at this exclamation. Her head dropped and she shook her head. She ran her fingers feverishly through her hair, muttering words to herself. She tugged at her blue locks, and then looked up again, her eyes reconnecting with Paul's dark eyes. A fire sparked in her eye.

"I'm not making up excuses!" she screamed. "Ursula was blackmailing us! Don't you understand? She could ruin us! She could ruin _you!_"

"And still you were too stupid to deny her accusations now, were you?" Paul responded back, his eyes holding the same amount of anger as hers. "She didn't know anything until you gave it away; she could have just been testing the waters, but you didn't think that now did you? She said some things, waiting for you to deny it, but you didn't; now she knows it's the truth because of you!"

Anger burned a hole in Paul as hot tears ran down her cheek. Without thinking, Dawn weakly swung a fist at him. He caught her wrist before she could hit him and she glared into her eyes.

Paul's eyes held so much anger, so much hatred… For a second Dawn was scared he would hit her. His fingers dug into her wrist and she concentrated on not flinching while continuing to glare into his eyes. His other hand was balled into a fist at his side. So much anger was evident in Paul, that Dawn feared any moment he would explode with anger and violence.

Finally, Dawn gave up on glaring at him and she tugged her wrist from his grip. More tears streaked her face, and her chin trembled.

Her world was crumbling, falling, breaking.

"I can't do this anymore…" she whispered.

With those words out of her system, Dawn ran out of the house and ran back to the Hearthome park.

Paul watched her go, not calling her back to tell her he was sorry, just watching her go.

It never occurred to him that she was wearing the exact same dress she was wearing in the last scene in his dream last night.

If it had occurred to him, he would have stopped her.

* * *

As Dawn began to calm down she finally realized her surroundings: she was at the Hearthome park, the place she had in mind when she was running.

Dawn stared at the green grass which was filled with the golden color of the sunset. The sun was sinking below Mt. Coronet, the blue sky fading to a rosy pink. Dawn's tears began to dry as she silently watched the sunset. After a while Dawn turned away from the sunset to stare at the grass.

Dawn sighed. "Well, while I'm here, I might as well train my pokémon…" she mumbled. She reached down to her waistline where she usually kept her poké balls if she was wearing a belt with her jean skirt or short shorts before remembering she was still wearing her contest dress.

Dawn dropped her hand and began wiggling her fingers, quickly realizing she also didn't bring a purse or bag or anything with her. It was at that moment Dawn realized she _forgot_ to bring her poké balls.

"Well, that's nice…" Dawn mumbled. "I walked all this way for nothing."

Sighing, Dawn turned to sky which was a cloak of pink and golden rays. Already she could spot a few twinkling silver stars in the distance.

"It's getting late…" Dawn noted, still frowning. "I suppose I should get home anyway. I can't stay out here all night just because I'm mad at Paul…" With that thought in mind, she turned back around, dragging her feet sluggishly behind her.

000

Paul sighed, holding his head in his hands.

He hated himself.

But why did Dawn have to make everything complicated?

Why did _he_ have to make things even _more_ complicated?

He hated himself. He really did.

"Its her fault," he grumbled under his breath.

What was her fault?

Her losing the contest? Yeah, that was partly her fault but she _was_ under a lot of pressure.

Him getting mad at her? If only she wasn't so infuriating!

Or was it her getting mad at him her fault? She didn't understand. But then again, he didn't understand either. He didn't understand the pressure she was in with making May's dress, or the pressure of always being the best at contests. The best at making everybody happy. He didn't understand what she was going through, and she didn't understand what he was going through. So how could it be her fault?

Paul sighed irritably under his breath.

"Stupid weak emotions," he muttered. "Go away…"

He knew they wouldn't go away though. Many times he wished these complicated emotions he felt would go away, and they never did. They were there permanently it seemed. Maybe it would be best if he just confessed to Dawn what he was feeling. But the thing was…

He couldn't.

He was a coward.

Paul hated it. He could call Ash stupid, he could destroy Ash in a battle with little to no effort, and he could call Dawn "pathetic" and "weak" even when he didn't mean it, yet he couldn't tell her his real feelings for her.

He hated it.

It was three simple words: I. Love. You. It had one simple meaning, yet he had so much trouble saying the words.

Maybe a cool drink of water would help him think…

As Paul entered the kitchen, something caught his attention. Dawn's notebook that she usually sketched her designs in.

Curious, Paul flipped it open to the first page. There was a design of a dress that looked decent to Paul minus the big fat X in the middle of it. It was obviously one of Dawn's rejects. Paul flipped to the next page, discovering these drawings were also rejects. Paul flipped the pages until he came to the last page. He stared in awe at the picture.

There were four people in the drawing: her, Paul and a lavender-haired girl and a blue-haired boy. Paul stared with amazement at the picture. The picture was suppose to be something like a family portrait, he understood. He and Dawn were the parents, and the boy and the girl… were there son and daughter.

She drew this picture.

Paul stared at the picture a few seconds longer.

Everybody was smiling. Except himself. He was actually wearing something more like a smirk. Either way, it was one big happy family…

Suddenly Paul yearned for something like that. He wished he and Dawn really could get along, that he wished that he and Dawn really could just be happy. For real.

"I better go after her…" Paul muttered, closing the notebook.

000

Dawn's shadow began to stretch across the sidewalk as the sun sunk lower and lower in the sky, more laughing stars appearing in the night sky. Feeling somewhat disturbed by being out in the open at night with no pokémon with her to help her, she quickened her pace. She kept glancing nervously over her shoulders, feeling as if she was being watched.

Dawn jumped as she heard a can being kicked from somewhere behind her. She glanced over her back and saw two men laughing, walking in the opposite direction.

"Calm down, Dawn," she told herself. This did nothing however to calm her nerves.

The wind began to pick up, blowing on her blue tresses. Being wintertime again, there was a chillness in the wind that made Dawn shiver, rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to stay warm. Suddenly Dawn regretted wearing a dress on a day it was suppose to snow…

Dawn flinched as another can was kicked from not far behind. Just keep walking, Dawn, just keep walking… She reminded herself, her pace quickening to a stride.

"Yo!"

Keep walking. Don't turn back, Dawn told herself. He isn't talking to you…

"Hey lady!"

Keep walking, keep walking, keep walking…! Dawn's pace quickened, her breath coming in small huffs. She could see Platinum Apartments now. It wasn't too far away.

"Hey, wait up!" Finally, Dawn looked over shoulder, slowing her pace as she saw two guys running towards her. One was a man with dark shoulder-length hair that had a sturdy build. Another was a lankier man with straw-colored hair.

"Um, c-can I help you?" she questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Actually, yeah," The guy with dark-colored hair replied. "We were wondering if you knew where the—" The guy stopped talking as he came closer, his mouth opened in an 'O' as he realized just _who_ he was talking to.

"Um, hi?" Dawn called timidly back.

"Y-you're Dawn Berlitz!" The lankier man stammered, taking a step back.

"The one and only," she laughed, sweat dropping.

"Dude!" The first one exclaimed. "You are the _best!_ I've seen all of your contests!"

"O-oh. You have?" That means they saw my major lost against Ursula… Dawn thought to herself, feeling her shoulders slump. Already she could feel the humiliation return as her face turned scarlet.

"Definitely!" The second man replied. "You're like the best coordinator out there! Who cares if that Urara girl or whatever her name is won the last contest? In the Grand Festival you'll definitely beat her, no sweat!"

Dawn's face went redder, but her stiff posture finally loosened up some as she grew more comfortable around the two men.

"We're coordinators too," The dark haired man told her, grinning. Dimples were visible in his cheeks. "But we're no where near as good as you. Oh, by the way I'm Blake"

"And I'm Kyler!"

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. Dawn began to walk again, the two men on her heels as they showered her with praise.

Why can't Paul be this way with me? Dawn found herself thinking. Why can't he be open and actually praise me for my achievements like these two? Why must he be so difficult instead?

Dusk transitioned into nighttime, the pearl moon shining high above their heads, bathing the three in a milky light that kissed their skin. The thin ray of moonlight quickly disappeared though as wisps of clouds began to cover the moon, so only porch lights lighted up Dawn's path now.

Dawn looked up, and saw she was in an alleyway where tall buildings flanked all of her sides. Blake and Kyler were behind her, still chatting merrily to her. A dumpster that leaned against another tall wall stood a few feet in front of her. An eerie feeling began to fill Dawn as she realized that she was in a dark alleyway with two guys, carrying not a single pokémon with her.

Realizing this, she felt trapped. The walls around her only got bigger, and the air became denser to breath. Feeling suffocated, Dawn began to make her way around the two boys.

"That's nice to know," Dawn laughed. "But I _really_ need to get home now, so if you don't mind…"

A strong hand gripped her wrist. "You're going so soon?" Blake's voice questioned.

"W-well, I-I…"

"What a nice ring you have," A hand lifted up Dawn's right hand to properly admire her diamond ring. "Is this your wedding ring?" Kyler questioned.

"Um, yeah, it is…" she mumbled.

"It must be expensive. How much did it cost?"

Dawn stared at him for a second, trying to back up a few feet only to run into Blake's stocky build. "I-I'm not s-sure how much it costs…" she stuttered.

I have to get out of here… She attempted to step around the two men again.

"Not so fast…" A voice whispered. Suddenly, two strong hands turned her around and her mind began to twirl from fatigue. She could feel a strong hand pull on her ring finger and she cried out in pain.

"Hey!" she yelped.

There was a _clink! _as the ring fell to the ground.

Another hand grabbed for her necklace, grabbing hold of the diamond necklace she wore everyday around her neck. The chain dug into her neck as they tried to rip it from her.

"Let go!" she screamed, thrusting her knee up. There was an _oomph! _as she kicked the guy in the gut.

Another hand grabbed her from behind, forcing her to turn around. Frightened blue eyes met angry bottle green eyes. The dark haired man once again reached for her necklace, the chain breaking this time as he pulled on it. Tears prickled the corner of her eyes and she was about to scream, but a large hand quickly covered her mouth so it only came out as a muffled cry.

The other man whose name she forgot, the sandy haired man, grabbed her arms, holding them behind her.

Let go of me! Let go of me! Dawn was screaming in her mind. Without really thinking, she bit down on the hand preventing her from screaming, blood filling her mouth.

"YOU LITTLE BIT—" Dawn coughed as she spat out the other man's blood, and again without thinking, kicked the man from behind her's shin.

"Augh!" The man dropped to one knee, releasing her arms.

Dawn knew she could have ran. She could have been safe. She could have screamed and gotten help and many more things, but her mind was buzzing, making her think unclearly. Only two – no, _three_ – things filled her mind: her ring, her necklace and Paul.

Paul gave her that ring, and he also gave her that necklace. She was going to get them back too, no matter what.

Her chest tight with fear and adrenaline, Dawn scanned the area for a glint that could be her ring. Then it occurred to her one of her attackers probably had it.

"Gotcha!" Dawn's eyes widened as a hand gripped itself around her throat, pinning her to the wall.

_You should have ran, _her brain told her.

_I'm not leaving without my ring and necklace,_ her heart replied gravely back.

Is your life worth something a man who hates you gave you?

Silence.

"You're a fiesty one, aren't you?" A voice whispered in her ear. Another hand was clamped over her mouth, making it hard to breath. The guy's body was also pressed close to her body, making it hard to move and hard to think.

Dawn's mind was hurricane. Her brain told her to fight back, but she didn't know how to. Her mind comprehended the idea, but her body would not take action. Her heart was also screaming at her to move, but she couldn't. She was paralyzed by fear, and the lack of air she was receiving made her about ready to faint.

We're gonna die today, an unconscious part of her whispered. We're gonna die or have something very bad happen to us. You should have ran. Why didn't you?

Dawn's eyelid closed, tears pouring from her eyes and trickling down her cheeks.

You might not see Paul ever again, continued that unconscious part of her. You may never get to tell him how you felt about him. You may never get to tell him… that you're sorry.

Tears were pouring from her eyes like a waterfall, threatening to drown her. Misery filled a knot in her chest and her vision began to go fuzzy. She didn't even notice the hand crawling down her waist, about to lift up her skirt…

Fight back… Dawn, fight back. Don't let this happen to you. Please… don't… Fight back for Paul.

At these words, a small fire was lit inside of Dawn. Mustering up as much strength as she could, Dawn began to squirm, bucking her head and thrashing her arms wildly. Startled, the man let man released his grip from her. Anger began to flare in his dark eyes once more.

Gasping wildly for breath, Dawn ran straight into the man, trying to push him over.

"Come here you little sl—" The sandy haired man screamed, grabbing her wrist. His fingernails dug into her and Dawn screeched.

Suddenly everything went in slow motion.

She could feel her back being slammed against the wall once more, her dress ripping slightly at the impact. Nails clawed into her skin as they also clawed at her dress, ripping one sleeve. Tears streamed freely from her eyes, her chest heaving and her shoulders trembling madly. She could feel a hot mouth on her neck and another sob escaped her.

Everything around her was vanishing… Her sight faded to white then black, and she forgot how to breathe… There was no hope left inside of her. Only regret. Raw regret of what she couldn't do. Her dress was being tore at again. Blood dripped from a scratch on her arm. Dawn was about to pass out, but then…

"TORTERRA, FRENZY PLANT!" A familiar voice roared.

Dawn's eyes snapped open as she recognized the voice. Her heart skipped a beat.

Her vision cleared just in time to see Paul's bulky Continent Pokémon stomp the ground. Large thorny vines as thick as a telephone poles were released from the ground, wrapping themselves around her attacker's ankles. Fear was evident in their eyes.

Dawn felt herself dropping to her knees as the pressure of the other body was released from her, making it easier to breathe one more. It wasn't breathing she was thinking of though.

Paul was stomping towards the two men who were hurting her, his black eyes flaring with rage. She could practically see the fire in them. In his eyes she was rage and the most dangerous look she have ever seen in them. For a moment, Dawn felt frightened.

Paul marched over the man who had been pinning her to the wall, slamming him against the stone wall as Torterra released the vines from around his ankles. There was a _crack!_ as the man head also slammed into the wall. Blood dripped from his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

"Don't you _dare _touch my wife ever again, or next time I will butcher you alive. I will make sure you suffer the most painful death possible." Paul hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes still flaring dangerously. His eyes were like a time bomb, just waiting to go off.

Dawn watched Paul with large eyes, feeling both fear and happiness along with gratefulness. Her heart pounded as his words echoed in her ear.

"…_my wife…"_

It was the first time, she believed, he ever called her that. Her heart began to race faster.

"O-okay," The male squeaked, fear playing in his eyes.

Paul's grip tightened on the man's shirt, and for a second it looked as if he was about to punch the pathetic guy right there and then. Controlling himself, he forced himself to release his grip on the guy's shirt, still looking pissed as he watched the man scurry off pathetically with his friend.

His fists clenched tightly at his side, Paul turned to Dawn, flinching at the sight of her. He turned away, his anger flaring once more at the two guys who had hurt Dawn. He couldn't look at her. Not when she looked like that. Her dress ripped, her hair messy, blood on her… It was too much for him.

"Get up," he barked, his voice tight and controlled even though inside he was a rampaging primeape.

He wanted to ask if she was okay, but his emotions wouldn't let him. He couldn't even bear to look at her. He knew if he asked that simple question he would break. His voice would crack. He was having a hard enough time controlling his emotions right now…

"O-okay," she squeaked, quickly scurrying up. Paul began to stride away, making sure Dawn was still behind him. As he continued walking down the long alley, a glint caught his eyes. Two glints actually.

A gasp sounded from behind him.

"My jewelry!" Dawn cried from behind him, starting to run. She fell to her knees as she stopped beside a ring and a broken necklace. There diamond in the ring was chipped and Dawn frowned unhappily, tears beginning to quiver in her eyes.

Clenching the diamond jewelry in her hand, she scrambled back up, her eyebrows furrowed together as she frowned at the ground. She silently followed Paul, emotions swirling inside of her and threatening to overwhelm her.

Dawn suddenly became aware of how quiet Paul was being. Glancing up at the plum-haired man, she quickly averted her eyes back to the ground. The silence coming from Paul suddenly unnerved her, and she wished she could shrink.

Remembering their previous fight that day, Dawn began to wish he hadn't came and rescued her after all. He would only yell at her when they got back home and once more she would feel stupid and pathetic.

Tears burned her eyes at this thought.

Soon enough, the two entered through the apartment gates and were entering through their apartment. The door slammed shut behind them as Paul entered, making the pictures on the wall rattle. Dawn flinched, bracing herself for Paul's anger.

"Why didn't you have your pokémon with you?" He demanded. He didn't even look her way. Dawn looked down, feeling ashamed.

"I forgot them." she replied quietly back. She wrapped her arms around her body, as if she was hugging herself, to stop herself from shivering. Even so, her teeth chattered.

She heard Paul take a sharp intake of breath and then release it. Tears pricked Dawn's eyes at the sound, and her trembling started all over again.

"Do you have anybody what they would have _done_ to you if I hadn't came along?" he asked through clenched teeth.

The tears came and filled up her eyes. They dripped down her cheek as they overflowed. Unwanted memories began to fill her mind and she bit her tongue to stop a sob as she felt that mouth pressed against her neck.

An answer wasn't needed for this question.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Paul hissed, feeling ready to punch a wall.

"I-I did," Dawn mumbled. "I broke free twice."

This was news to Paul.

"Why didn't you run then?" he demanded, and for the first time since they entered their home, he turned around to face her. "Why didn't you run and get away from them?! Did you WANT to get killed or something?!"

"Of course not!" Dawn yelled back, her voice hoarse. A sob escaped her throat and she hugged herself tighter, feeling hopeless. Tears streamed down her already tear-stained cheeks.

"Why didn't you run then?!" Paul roared, taking a step closer to her. Dawn took a step backward, shaking her head and tugging at her locks with one hand.

"Th-they stole my r-ring…" she choked out. "And my n-necklace…"

"And you were willing to risk your life for some damn _jewelry?!_" He screamed.

"You _gave_ me that jewelry!" she screamed back. "I wasn't going to have them steal it from me! Not when you paid for them to give to _me!_"

"And still that was worth your LIFE?" he asked, seething with anger and disbelief.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" she yelled, her voice cracking. "I don't even see why you care that I decided to risk my life for some crap _you_ gave to me! After all, it's not like you really care what happens to me!"

"You think I don't care!" Paul roared, choking back grief of his own.

"Yes, I do think you don't care," she whispered, a hiccup escaping her throat. "You never cared about me. I understand that now, a-and… and I accept that."

Paul's gaze softened, but his voice remained fierce and strong. "I just saved your life, idiot. I just saved your life and you still think I don't care about you?"

Dawn's heart was being torn in two with agony.

"The only reason why you saved me was because I'm your _wife_," she spat out the word like it was a disease. Her voice was quiet and bitter as she continued, "And you wouldn't want the public to know that the _Champion's_ wife was raped or even worse, murdered."

Paul's gaze hardened once more, and he grinded his teeth together in an attempt to control the emotions of regret and pain that filled him.

"You don't care about me though…" she whimpered, her bangs falling in her face as she hung her head. She took a raspy breath. "You never cared, and you never will care." Angry tears began to replace her sad tears as she spun on her heels and she headed toward their room, her bangs falling in her eyes.

Paul's heart clenched at these words as he sadly watched her walk away. _Don't you realize just how wrong you are?_ He asked silently, his bangs falling in his eyes.

"Dawn, wait." He called, walking in after her. He found her on their bed, her arms wrapped around herself in self-pity. Her back faced him, blocking her face from view. Paul could just guess there were tears running down her cheeks though.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"I'm not going away," he replied sternly.

"Go away," she repeated, attempting to slow her tears.

Paul remained in the same place, not budging an inch.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled the two words this time, turning over on her back to glare at Paul.

"I'm not leaving—"

"Can you PLEASE just leave me alone for ONE second?" Dawn pleaded, glaring at him through hot tears that she used the back of her hand to wipe away. "Or do you want me to apologize or something, 'cause if so, then I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! I'm sorry for being a nuisance, I'm sorry for always acting like a brat, I'm sorry for being stupid all the time, I'm sorry for never shutting up, I'm sorry for acting like a slut twenty-four seven, I'm sorry for being a coordinator instead of a trainer, I'm sorry for almost getting myself killed, but most of all, I'm sorry it was ME you got stuck with in this stupid, crappy, fake marriage! I'M SORRY! Are you happy now?!" she screamed through her tears.

Paul stared at her for the longest time, his expression grim and his eyes soft. "No, I'm not happy…" he murmured.

Dawn's teeth grounded together and tears filled her vision, blurring her image of Paul as she broke into heartbroken sobs. Suddenly, something warm wrapped itself around her – protectively, securely, and comfortingly – flooding her with its warmth.

"I'm not happy at all," a voice murmured in her ear. "Because you're crying when you shouldn't be." Paul tightened his grip around her as he embraced her, running his hand through her distressed blue tresses. "I want you to be happy. I _need_ you to be happy."

Dawn broke into more sobs at these words, but she clung onto Paul as if her life depended on it, staining his black shirt with her tears.

"Wh-why?" she croaked, sniveling as she lifted her head from his chest to see his expression which was grim but serious. "Wh-why do you n-need me to be h-h-happy?"

Paul stayed silent as he thought the reason over, his eyes distant and tired. It looked as if he had aged ten years. "Because I need you be happy…" he told her in a faraway voice. "Because its when you're happy that you are the most beautiful."

Dawn's eyes widened at the words before quickly dropping to the floor, a look of confusion and disbelief crossing her face. Feeling as if her head weighed a thousand pounds, Dawn rested her head on Paul's chest.

"D-do… do you…" Paul waited patiently for Dawn to finish her sentence, still stroking her hair.

"Do you care about me Paul?" she questioned finally, her eyes lowering as she stared at the palm of her hand which laid open in front of her, lying on Paul's chest like a dead limb. "A-at all? E-even if it's just a tiny little bit?"

Paul chuckled, but it sounded more like a cough.

"If you honestly believe I don't care about you, you're stupid…" he whispered. "Because I do care about you."

The smallest of smiles began to curve Dawn's lip, and she giggled, her eyes watering.

"Really?" she whispered, hiccupping.

Paul smiled too, glad to see that Dawn was beginning to feel better already. "Yeah…" he whispered.

Effortlessly, Paul picked Dawn up and placed her on their bed which she had slipped off of when they were embracing. Smiling at her, he gently began to caress her cheek and she giggled, her smile broadening.

"I feel like a little girl next to you," she told him in a quiet voice, giggling some more. "It's like I'm the little girl who got hurt, and you're the dad that is there to make me feel better."

"Maybe…" he murmured. "But I don't think the dad loves his daughter the same way I love you…"

Dawn tilted her head to the side, her hair falling over her shoulder and the white cami she currently wore. "What do you mean by that?" she questioned.

Paul couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's denseness.

"I mean, I…"

It was now or never…

Taking a deep breath and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Paul began to lean in until his lips touched hers. Slowly, her lips began to press back against his, and she ran a hand through his lavender locks once. After a few seconds, Paul pulled away from their tender kiss to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Dawn bit her lower lip, failing to fight back a smile.

"You do?" she whispered, turning her head up to stare into his dark eyes. Paul nodded, locking another strand of hair behind her ear.

"I do…" he murmured.

Dawn turned her eyes away from his, choosing to stare at Paul's broad shoulders which one of her hands sat on. Her heart had expanded to twice its regular size at these simple words, and her breathing rate much have been going twice its normal rate.

"Dawn…" She turned her head up to Paul as he said her name, genuinely surprised to find a hint of worry and doubt playing in his eyes. "Do you love me too?"

Dawn giggled at Paul's query.

"Do you think I love you?" she asked teasingly, cupping one of his cheeks.

Paul shrugged.

"Come here…" she told him, patting the other side of the bed. Obediently, Paul climbed over to that side of the bed, never taking his eyes off of Dawn as he did.

"Come closer…" she whispered, her blue eyes twinkling. Paul obeyed, his body much closer to hers now.

Running a finger along Paul's cheekbone, she gazed into his eyes which were dancing with curiosity along with a feeble sort of hope. Grinning shyly up at him, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his before breaking it a few seconds later. Teasingly, she pressed her body to his, her hand crawling up his chest.

A small smirk painted Paul's face as he leaned down to kiss her again, holding their kiss a few seconds longer than the last two. Dawn's hand trailed up to his face; she gave him one final peck on the lips before resting her head against his chest.

"To answer your question, I love you too…" she whispered. "I've never stopped loving you."

"And I will never stop loving you…" he promised her softly, kissing her forehead. Dawn giggled.

"When did you become a romantic?" she whispered, her eyes fluttering close.

"When you entered my life," he answered simply back. "Remember on the day of our wedding you said you were going to make me grow a romantic bone?"

"Mission accomplish…" she whispered, yawning. A smile graced her lips as she stared up at Paul with sleepy eyes that glittered with happiness. "Man, I'm so sleepy right now…"

"Go to sleep," he told her gently. "You've had a long day…"

"Okay…" she agreed, snuggling up against his chest as she allowed Paul's warmth to guide her to a world of sleep. "G'night then…"

"Good night," he whispered back, his voice promising warmth and security.

_Hopefully when I wake up, I won't discover this was all a dream, _were Dawn's last thought before drifting into the best sleep she have had in a while.

* * *

_Yay, Dawn and Paul finally confessed. (: (Finally, took you long enough! Took you twenty chapters of developing and waiting before doing it!). I'm satisfied with this ending. This is the second ending/confession version I wrote for this chapter, and I like this ending. :D I kept looking over and rereading the confession because I like it so much. xD; (Also because I wanted to make sure there was no mistakes. There are probably still a few mistakes, but still…). I don't have time to correct the rest of the chapter, so I'll correct it Wednesday (can't tomorrow OR Tuesday…) so tell me any mistakes you see, okay?_

_And I bet ya all felt sorry for Dawn though when she was getting mugged by those JAs. ): But hey, at least I made her fight back! At least she fought back, right? Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter. Also, a few songs I was listening to while writing this was **Savior by Rise Against**, **What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey**, and **Falling Inside the Black** by I forgot who…_

_My Question(s) for this Chapter:_

_1) What do you think will happen now that the two have confessed?  
__2) Are you pleased with the confession? Do you think it was cliché or anything? (All confessions are cliché in a way if you think about it). Just curious about this one though…  
__3) And okay, this isn't really much of a question but I'm thinking of making a sequel to this story but I'm NOT SURE **yet.** So I wanted to know what your opinions on this are. In the end, what you guys what probably won't really influence my decision much. I may get lazy and decide not to do the sequel (like I did with another story… *cough*). Anyway, what do you think of the idea of a sequel?_

_And WHOO!, I am so happy! I'm the only and FIRST (correct me if I'm wrong) ikarishipping story to get over 150,000 words (so far)! I'm also happy because I have 500 reviews now. =) _

_Haha. xD Review?_


	21. Symptoms of Love

**Chapter 21: Symptoms of Love**

Warmth bathed Dawn that morning when she woke up. Dawn smiled unconsciously as she allowed that warmth to embrace her. As she breathed in a musky smell flooded through her nose, a scent so familiar it only made Dawn's smile widen. She snuggled even closer to his chest, arms that ensured her security and protecting tightening around her.

She didn't even pay any attention to her parched throat, or the sick feeling whirling around in her stomach.

Gradually, Dawn began to remember the events that happened the day before. She remembered losing a contest… She remembered Ash mentioning he and Misty were leaving, and May and Drew planned to leave too… She remembered two guys attacking her, stealing from her, and then trying to…

Dawn's eyes popped open at this memory and she began to tremble.

"What's wrong?" A voice murmured.

At the sound of Paul's voice, Dawn immediately stopped trembling, that warm feeling of security and protection returning.

Dawn looked up into the groggy eyes of Paul, who had obviously just woken up, another memory resurfacing to the top of her mind. Dawn glanced down again, her heart fluttering while a small frown crossed her face.

"Oh, nothing's wrong…" she murmured.

She relived the events from last night in her mind.

Paul had kissed her. He told her he loved her. They kissed some more and she told him she loved him too. Sweet moments between them, sweeter than cotton candy.

…But it all felt like a dream.

Yet, at the same time, it didn't.

"Paul?"

"What is it?" he grumbled, releasing his secure grip on her to sit upright in bed. His bangs fell in his eyes, but he didn't bother pushing them away.

"Last night…" she started, choosing her next words carefully. "…did you mean what you said?" Dawn held her breath.

Please don't let it be just a dream, Dawn pleaded in her mind, waiting patiently for Paul's response.

"Do you think I _didn't_ mean it?" he responded back, snorting. Dawn didn't reply. Instead she watched him with hopeful blue eyes. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I did mean it," he told her softly, holding her cheek in one hand.

Dawn's heart fluttered at these words. She stared into his inky black eyes, which were said to be windows to the soul, and saw nothing but warmth and honesty. Dawn smiled. Paul saw this as a good sign and he leaned in, his forehead touching hers as he pressed his lips softly against hers.

Dawn felt her body relax as she inhaled his scent, her lips slowly responding back. Dawn snaked her arms around his neck, pulling Paul closer to her as they kissed.

Oh, how she loved how he smelled… how he tasted…

Paul pulled away from their kiss, bringing his lips closer to her ear. She could feel his hot breath on her ear. Dawn squeezed her eyes shut for a moment before she reopened them, trying to keep her breath steady when Paul was so close to her.

"You should probably go take a shower," he whispered huskily, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

He stood up so he was no longer on top of her, and gestured to her scratched arm. Dawn faintly remembered quickly changing into a white tank top and white shorts last night, right before Paul confessed, but had been too tired to clean the blood on her arms and legs.

"I guess I should…" she mumbled.

She glanced toward Paul then at her hands which were folded on her lap. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she didn't look at her best with dried blood all over her and with bruises of all color decorating her body. She could do nothing about the bruises she received, but she could at least clean the blood off of herself.

Reluctantly, Dawn stood up, her head spinning some as she did, and went to her closet to pick up a clean outfit and then her drawers to get some lingerie to wear.

Dawn held the bathroom door _click! _as she locked it. Dawn closed her eyes before facing the mirror, opening them slowly. Surprisingly, Dawn found she didn't look as bad as she thought. Her hair was still slightly disheveled, and there was dried blood and purple and blue bruises on her arms, but that were all. Even so, Dawn felt nauseated.

Dawn shook her head, trying to force back the nauseating feeling.

Shivering, Dawn stripped her clothes off, lightly stepping into the shower. Dawn flinched as her back was pelted with hot water. They were like bullets scalding her skin, so she turned the heat down.

The nauseating feeling was still there.

Dawn tried her best to ignore the churning in her stomach, and started to think about Paul.

_Paul… _

Unconsciously, Dawn's hand went to her lips.

_He loves me… _Dawn thought. _He really, really loves me… He told me so._

Dawn shut off the shower, and stepped out of the shower, a thin white towel wrapped around her petite her figure. Dawn walked in front of the towel, wiping the fogged mirror with her hand.

A prickle of uncertainty filled Dawn as she stared at herself. She could see that moment of doubt reflected in her own ocean blue eyes. Dawn wrapped her arms around herself, wincing when she touched one of her throbbing bruises.

Her bruises stood out remarkable against her just-washed skin. Her skin was a soft ivory color, almost paper white after getting the shower, while dark those dark colored bruises, the color blue, purple or gray, contrasted against that paper white of her skin.

Dawn looked at the clothes she had bought with her – a light blue halter top and white shorts – and frowned, wishing she had bought clothing with her that would cover up more of her bruises. Dawn sighed, getting dressed.

Dawn's hand was on the doorknob when she froze.

A terrible pain clenched her stomach; it felt as if someone had just punched her in the gut. Dawn groaned, falling to her knees. Dawn's heart rate picked up, and she gasped for breath, her forehead sweating like crazy. Dawn's head spun and she felt dizzy.

"…Dawn?" Dawn froze gain, hearing Paul's concern voice on the other end of the door.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered, smiling uneasily even though she knew he couldn't see it. She heard silence on the other end and she sighed, grunting as an unexplained pain struck her stomach.

Dawn grunted again as she stood up on shaky legs. Still feeling nauseous and dizzy, Dawn walked out of the bathroom, trying to smile.

"Huh?"

Dawn was surprised when a large hand placed itself on her forehead almost immediately after she exited the bathroom. Dawn's eyes widened slightly, and her mouth went dry.

"You have a fever," Paul informed her.

Before Paul had a chance to tell her to go lie back in bed and rest, Dawn ran back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

And then… she threw up.

***

"Do you feel better?" A voice asked Dawn softly.

Her eyes still closed she whispered a faint, "No." The grape taste of medicine was still in her mouth, her throat was still parched and her stomach was still churning. Dawn groaned as she flipped over in the bed, clasping her stomach as she did.

"I don't feel so good…"

Paul rolled his eyes, sighing softly. "Of course you don't… You have a fever."

"…Paul…?"

"What is it?" he questioned.

Shakily, Dawn sat upright in bed, her back against the soft fluffy pillows he had bought for her. She bit her lip as she turned to Paul, staring at him for what seemed like hours before opening her mouth.

"Paul, I…" she frowned. She turned her eyes to the covers, staring at her hands which were neatly folded in front of her. "I was… I was wondering if you could give me some orange juice?"

"It took you five minutes to ask that?" Paul said dryly. He stood up from his kneeling position by the bed and headed toward the door. "I'll go get you some."

Dawn sighed as Paul exited the room, slumping against her bed's headboard.

_No… It didn't take me five minutes to ask you that…_

Paul returned about a few minutes later, a glass of orange juice in one hand. Dawn smiled at him gratefully, thanking him quietly as she took the glass from his hand. Dawn hesitated a bit before actually taking a small sip out of the glass. The cool, tangy liquid helped her dry throat.

"Do you need anything else?" Paul asked, worriedly. Dawn couldn't remember a time Paul had actually allowed himself to sound caring or concern for her well-being.

Dawn shook her head. "I'm fine," she croaked in her soft, whispery voice. Just then, Dawn felt her nose twitch as something tickled it. "Ah… ah…"

"ACHOO!"

Paul grimaced at the loudness of her sneeze and handed her a tissue.

"Th-thanks," she sniffed, blowing her nose.

Dawn got up to throw the tissue away, stumbling as she made her way to the wastebasket all the way on the other side of the room. Dawn cursed as she rammed her hip into the dresser on the way back.

"FREAKING—"

There was a _clink! _as something fell to the floor.

"Huh?"

Dawn's eyes clouded a bit as she saw the silver ring on the floor with a chipped diamond. Memories crawled back to Dawn and a familiar _clink! _also sounded in her ear. Dawn rubbed her neck, her body trembling as the memory of a cold chain being torn from her neck came back to haunt her. Dawn could feel the tears returning.

Suddenly, two hands pulled her close and she trembled some more, gasping for breath.

"It's okay," Paul murmured, stroking her blue hair. Dawn's chin trembled some more, but she forced back the tears and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," she whispered, standing up again. Shakily, she cleared her throat, bending down to pick up the ring.

She swirled the ring in her hand by the band, gazing sadly at the diamond that had a chip in it. She placed the ring in her hand and squeezed it before reopening her hand; she slipped the ring back on her finger, then sighed.

She took the ring off; it was bringing back too many bad memories. Every time she saw that chip, she felt those two guys' hands on her again; she head their marveling voices and their angry yells, sending chills throughout her whole body.

"I can go see if I can get your ring and necklace fixed," Paul offered suddenly.

Dawn sat back down on the bed, pulling the covers close to her.

"Is there a repair shop you can go to?" she questioned.

"This is a big city, Dawn," Paul replied. "There's probably someplace I can go that can fix your necklace's chain and the ring. Your necklace's chain probably just needs replace, and I can probably just go to the place I bought it and get it fixed."

"Hm…"

Dawn's eyes drifted to her hands – a habit of hers, she realized.

"Can you go see if you can get them fixed then?"

"If you want," Paul responded. "I did offer that, didn't I?"

Dawn giggled softly. "Okay then…" she agreed. "You should probably go now… Before it gets too late…"

"Will you be okay without me for a while?" Paul questioned, giving her a concern look.

"I think I'll be fine for a while," she reassured him, giving a tiny smile. "Um, would it be okay if I invited Zoey over though? That way I have someone to talk to while I'm gone…"

Paul hesitated, then nodded.

"Okay, fine… you can let Zoey come over." Dawn smiled in satisfaction. Picking up Dawn's ring with the chipped diamond and her broken-chained necklace, he told her, "I'm going to _Platinum_ to see if I can get these repaired."

Dawn nodded. "Thank you, Paul…"

A small, barely seen, smile began to upturn the corners of Paul's lips. He leaned down, brushing his lips softly against Dawn's forehead, securing a fallen lock of hair behind her ear.

Dawn's heart raced at the simple contact and gesture, her face turning a light pink.

"See ya…" she murmured.

He nodded, glancing back at her one last time before closing the door behind him.

---

"Wow, you look awful!" Zoey exclaimed upon seeing her. Dawn flinched, not even wanting to imagine how she looked right then: sweaty, pale, bags under her eyes, not to mention the bruises that must have stuck out like ink on paper. "Geez, what jerk leaves you in this condition?"

Dawn frowned. "Hey! Paul is not a jerk!" she defended. "And he only left so he could fix something for me…"

Zoey raised an eyebrow.

"Since when do you defend Paul? A few days ago you were calling him every name under the sun and cursing," Zoey pointed out, placing her hands on her hips. Zoey quirked an eyebrow as Dawn's face turned a light shade of red. "I'm guessing something happened… again?"

Dawn pursed her lips together, nodding slowly. "I… I wanted to talk to you about something…"

"Something that has to do with Paul?"

Another nod.

"Okay. What is it then?"

Dawn hesitated, suddenly unsure how to start. "Paul… he… um, last night… something…"

Zoey waited patiently for the blunette to find her words, mild curiosity painted on her face. "Start from the beginning," she suggested.

"Okay," Dawn agreed. "Well, you see, after I came home from the contest Paul and I had another fight… I got so upset during the fight, I was just so stressed out from the fight and everything that have been happening to me lately, that I ran out of the house., but… I forgot my poké balls."

"Uh-oh," Zoey muttered, her eyes widening in interest.

Dawn bit her lip, not really wanting to explain what happened next.

"I… I got attacked by two men—"

"What?!" Zoey sputtered.

"—and since I forgot my poké balls I couldn't fight back with my pokémon, but I DID fight back. I could've escaped, but… they took the ring and necklace Paul gave me…"

"So let me get this straight… You didn't run off and risked being raped or killed or something because… of a ring and a necklace?" Zoey questioned, disbelief obvious on her face. Dawn nodded. Zoey's eyebrows furrowed together and was about to open her mouth to scream at her friend how crazy she was, but was cut off by Dawn.

"Paul saved me though," Dawn reassured her. "If he didn't I probably wouldn't be here right now… I would probably be in the hospital or something right now," she joked weakly.

Dawn sighed, feeling chills go down her spine as she remembered the touch of the men's hands on her. Her hand tightened into fists and she shivered, shaking her head.

"He was pretty mad at me for not running away when I had the chance," Dawn continued. "I-I thought the reason why he was mad at me was because he had to rescue me, but then… then…" Dawn looked shyly away, cloaking her face with her long blue hair to hide her bright pink face.

Zoey straightened her posture, interest and curiosity drawn clearly on her features. "Then what…?" she asked softly, sitting on the edge of the large bed.

Dawn's blush deepened and she fought back a lovesick smile, failing to suppress the smile.

"And then… he confessed," she whispered. "H-he told me he… he…"

"He told you he loves you?" Zoey guessed, her voice barely a whisper. Dawn nodded, her smile widening. She could feel her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Wow…" Zoey breathed, clearly shocked. "I had a feeling he liked you… That he liked you as more than a friend or partner or whatever, but I never knew… he felt that deeply for you, Dawn."

Dawn nodded, a dazed expression on her face. "It feels too good to be real…" she whispered.

"Paul isn't the most open guy I know when it comes to subjects such as love," Zoey told her. "And yet… he told you he loved you… You must really mean a lot to Paul if he actually told you he loves you. To be honest Dawn, I can't even imagine Paul thinking, nonetheless, say those words!"

"I know," Dawn agreed. "I keep thinking that this is all a dream, and I'm going to wake up one day and I'm going to find out this isn't real. I keep expecting to wake up any moment."

Zoey stayed silent for a moment.

"Did he actually say the three words Dawn?" she asked curiously. "Did he actually say, 'I love you'?"

Dawn nodded, a bright smile appearing on her pale face. "I remember everything exactly as it was," she chirped merrily. "He told me he wanted me to be happy, and I asked why, and he said it was because I was beautiful when I was a happy."

Another smile blossomed on Dawn's face, her eyes faraway and filled with a puppy dog kind of love as she recalled the blissful memories.

"I asked if he cared for me, and he said I was stupid if I thought he didn't care about me. I made this comment about him being the dad and me being the daughter that he comforts and he said… he said the dad didn't love his daughter like he loved me, and I asked what he meant by that and… and…"

A warm tear trickled down her cheek, and she placed both hands over her heart which was expanding like a balloon. An infatuated smile was placed on her face.

"And he kissed me and said he loved me…" Dawn sighed dreamily, closing her eyes. "It just feels too good to be true… It feels like a fairytale."

"Maybe it _is_ a fairytale," Zoey whispered. "A real-life fairytale that is. You wrote plenty of fairytale stories when you were little. Maybe one of those stories finally decided to come to life."

"Mm…" Dawn grunted.

"So Paul finally confessed, eh?" Zoey mused. "I should have known. The moment I saw those purple and blue bruises on you I just knew something crazy happened in that bed…"

"Zoey!" Dawn shrieked, flushing red.

A grin overtook Zoey's face. "S I take there wasn't any action?"

"Zoey!" Dawn exclaimed again, also grinning despite the glare she was giving her friend.

"I was just kidding," Zoey chuckled.

Dawn frowned again, sighing. "But seriously Zoey… I-it's not that I think he's lying or anything, I'm just…unsure. I mean, what if he just thinks he loves me?"

"Dawn, Paul is a cold and indifferent guy, think about it; do you really think he would 'I love you' to a girl if he was uncertain it wasn't true?"

"It's more complicated than that," Dawn argued back. "It's just… it's just… I dunno." Her frown deepened, her eyebrows drawing together. "I don't know why I… feel so uncertain about this Zoey. It's just this happened so fast. The confession. Yesterday we were fighting and then everything bad seemed to be happening to me, as if the world was crashing down on me, and then he…confessed. It just seems so unbelievable."

Zoey looked thoughtful for a moment, and then she said, "Maybe it's a good thing you're sick. Since Paul just confessed and you're ill now, he will probably be more open to you and be willing to care for you. Maybe you can somehow test just how deep his devotion to you is."

"Hm…" Dawn pursed her lips for a few seconds then sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But is it just me, or does it seem sort of weird now to be married after confessing our real feelings for each other when the reason we even got married wasn't because we 'loved' each other? At first anyway, I mean?"

Zoey blinked.

"You make things so complicated Dawn," she sighed, shaking her head. The blunette giggled.

"Well, it does seem pretty weird… Too me it sort of feels like we're married, but not married at the same time," Dawn told her. "I mean, think about it: what if Paul and I had sex. Would that be considered wrong or not? I mean, its sort of like Paul and I are dating if anything."

"I don't know why you're worrying about that," Zoey responded, rolling her eyes. "You two already did it; whether its considered right or wrong, it doesn't matter since you two already had sex."

Dawn flushed red at this remark. "O-oh y-yeah," she murmured. She shook her head, shaking the memory of a hot cave and lustful eyes.

"If you're so worried about this whole marriage thing anyway, just get your vow renewed," Zoey told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dawn's eyes widened for a moment as she thought over the idea, then shook her head.

"Maybe someday…" she murmured. "If Paul wants to get our vows renewed, that is…"

"Just ask him," Zoey suggested. Dawn flushed red and shook her head frantically.

"No way!" she exclaimed. "That's too embarrassing!"

"Fine then," Zoey sighed, standing up. "Listen, I told somebody I would meet them somewhere in an hour; I have to go get ready. Talk to you later?"

"Okay…" Dawn mumbled. "See you later."

* * *

Paul entered the house, quietly, in case Dawn was sleeping. A few moments later he heard the soft call of his name.

"Paul?"

Paul walked down the hall way and entered the room. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Can you give me some more water?" she croaked, gesturing weakly to an empty glass on the nightstand. Paul nodded, walking over to receive the empty glass.

"Can you also give me some more blankets?" she questioned. "I'm freezing!" Paul looked down at the blunette, noticing goosebumps crawling up and down her arms. Again, he nodded.

A few minutes later her reentered their room, a full glass of water in one hand, blankets draped over his other arm.

"Thank you," she whispered, taking a small sip out of the water he gave her.

Paul grunted in response, watching her as he sat on the very edge of the bed, carefully examining her movements and behavior. "Feeling any better?" he questioned.

"Kind of…" she mumbled.

Silence.

Dawn cleared her throat, uneasiness filling her stomach and making it churn in that about-to-throw-up way. "Paul… would you mind if I asked you a question?" Taking a deep breath, she readied for his response and began to think over her next words.

"What is it?" he grunted.

"Why did you fall for _me?_" she asked immediately, also sort of brashly.

"What?" Paul blurted, dumbfounded.

"Why did fall for me?" she repeated. "I mean, there's so many girls out there that you could be 'in love' with. So why me? I-I'm just confused, I guess. You use to always call me annoying and other names, and now…"

Paul hesitated for a moment. He still wasn't use to the idea of Dawn knowing how he felt about her, and he definitely wasn't use to the idea of being open to her about his feelings. He was hardly ever opened to anybody about anything (except to his brother when it came to training, but it was never anything too serious), it was a miracle last night he had managed [to gather up enough courage] to tell Dawn how his true feelings about her.

After a minute of staring at the curious blunette, he finally realized he still hadn't answered her query.

He shrugged. "Well, you are annoying at times and you probably still will be," he admitted, annoyance flashing in Dawn's blue eyes. "But nobody's perfect. Besides…" Paul began to shuffle uncomfortably, slightly embarrassed by what he was going to say next. "All the good things that make up your personality outweigh any flaws you have."

"Really?" Dawn croaked, cringing as she fought back a cough and took another small sip of water. "What is it you _like_ about me though?"

Paul scowled, his face heating up a few degrees. "Well…" He cleared his throat. "You're fun and outgoing, which can be annoying sometime, but most of the time I actually find it kind of cute… You're confident, something I really like about you… And you're usually always so happy and bubbling with energy; you're creative and filled with new ideas. Everything about you just amazes me somehow," He admitted.

Dawn smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet," she gushed, sniffling – whether from her cold or from being touched by his short speech, Paul wasn't sure.

"Not to mention you're the most beautiful girl I know," he told her. Hm. It felt so strange to say beautiful. He doesn't believe he ever said the word before in his life before now. He did mean those words though, she really was the most beautiful girl he have ever known or seen.

"I would kiss you right now," she said. "But then you would probably just catch whatever I have.'

Paul shrugged. "I'm willing to risk it," he murmured, gently pulling her head towards him and then planting his lips softly against her soft pink ones.

"I don't want you getting sick though…" she murmured softly. Even so, she caved in to the want of Paul's taste in her mouth, and slowly kissed back, one hand in his plum-colored locks, the palm of the other hand pressed against his chest.

After a few seconds Dawn pulled away, out of breath. Her vision spun in front of her and she moaned, holding her head between her hands. Paul sighed, but reluctantly stood up from the side of the bed.

"Get some rest," he told her. "Maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"I hope so…" she mumbled, holding her stomach. Her vision turned black as Paul walked out of their bedroom, shutting the lights behind him. Slowly, Dawn drifted to sleep, dreaming of Paul and all the wonderful things he said about her.

* * *

Churning. Churning. Churning.

Dawn moaned when she woke up, her stomach churning inside her. She fought off dizziness as she lifted up her head. Suddenly, Dawn realized her stomach _wasn't_ churning. Actually, it was growling.

Her stomach growled loudly, demanding food. It suddenly occurred to Dawn that she didn't eat anything at all yesterday in fear of throwing up. She hated throwing up. The vile taste that filled her mouth, the acid that crawled up her throat and gagged her, the way her stomach heaved…

Dawn cringed, the sick feeling returning to her stomach than vanishing as quickly as it came.

Her stomach continued to growl loudly, clawing at her stomach, in search of food.

Dawn bit her lip before whispering to herself, "Well… I'm not that hungry. I don't need any food _yet. _I'll just wait until I'm completely better."

Just then Paul walked in, a cup of tea in one hand, a small plate of food in the other. Dawn felt her mouth water at the sight of the buttered toast with peanut butter spread out on it (_How does he know I like my toast with peanut butter?! _Dawn wondered briefly.) and the maple-flavored sausages.

"I bought you breakfast," Paul told her, setting the food down on the nightstand and handing her the warm cup of green tea. Dawn took a small sip, pleased that he had added lemon to the tea.

"Thank you…" she whispered, her voice still hoarse. She set the tea down on the nightstand, next to the food and stared at Paul, waiting for him to leave.

"Aren't you going to eat the food?" he asked after a minute.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry," she responded back. Just then, as if to protest, her stomach growled loudly, like a savaged animal. Dawn flushed red, silently glaring at her big-mouth stomach.

"Eat your toast," Paul ordered.

"I don't want to!" Dawn protested. Again, her stomach growled loudly.

Paul began to glare at her, shoving the plate of food at her. "Eat the food, Dawn. You haven't eaten anything since the other day. Do you wanna get better or not?"

"I do wanna get better," Dawn muttered bitterly. "I just don't wanna throw up again."

"Dawn…" Paul growled. Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together and she scowled.

"I don't feel like eating!" she snapped.

Paul's glared hardened and he grabbed he wrist. "Dawn, you will eat something," he told her, picking up one of the sausages and placing it right in front of Dawn's mouth. "I took the time and effort to cook you this, now you will—"

"Mmph! No! Go away—MMPH!" Dawn thrashed wildly, pursing her lips and refusing to eat the sausage. Still, her stomach continued to growl. "Go away—!" Dawn finally freed her wrist from Paul's grip and she pushed pass him, stumbling and head spinning as she ran out of their room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Paul barked, chasing after her.

Dawn giggled as he chased her, somehow managing to duck his grabby hands and arms. Finally, Paul grabbed her from behind her, catching her. Dawn laughed even more loudly, falling onto the couch.

"Let go!" she giggled, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"No," he breathed into her ear. Dawn giggled some more, turning to face him.

"Please?" she pleaded, flashing him a cute smile. He shook his head.

"Please?" she tried again, this time snaking her arms around his neck and leaning in close, breathing the word into his ear. Still he shook his head.

Dawn tilted her head a few degrees, brushing her lips softly against Paul's before fully kissing them. She pulled away a few seconds later, whispering again in his ear, "Please?"

Paul sighed. "You really do need to eat something Dawn," he told her sternly. "You can't go a few days without eating. It's not healthy." Dawn sighed too, cringing.

"I'll just throw it up though…" she whispered, eyes dropping to her hands which were on Paul's chest. "My stomach was hurting all day yesterday, Paul…"

"Do you still have a stomachache?" he asked.

"Kind of," she admitted, "It's not as bad as yesterday though…"

"Then just eat something," he urged her gently. "You need to keep up your strength. Just have one bite of toast and then if you feel queasy just tell me. and you won't have to eat anymore."

Dawn nodded, closing her eyes. "Fine…" she mumbled, resting her head on his chest. "But can you carry me back? I don't feel like walking…" Paul rolled his eyes, scooping the petite blunette in his arms and carrying her back to their room.

"Now eat," he ordered, pushing the plate back towards her as he placed her on the bed.

Dawn cringed again, poking nervously at a sausage. Taking a deep breath, she picked up the toast he made her and folded it, nibbling at the soft end. Gaining some courage, Dawn took a small bite. Dawn watched Paul as she ate, her heart still beating at a faster pace than it should be. Paul looked satisfied as she took another small bite.

'I'm sleepy," she commented after her third bite, yawning. "Weird. I just woke up too." She pushed the rest of the food away, rubbing at her eyes.

"From your cold," Paul guessed. "You still need to rest. You shouldn't be getting up and running around like you were a few minutes ago." Dawn giggled as she remembered running from the plum-haired man.

"Okay, I'll rest then," she yawned.

Paul gave a small nod. "Good," he said, kissing her forehead. "While you rest, I'm going to go train my pokémon, okay?"

"Okay…" she whispered after a moment. Paul gave her hand a squeeze before dropping it. He was almost out the door when she called his name quietly, "Paul?"

"Hm?" Paul turned to face her.

"I love you…" she whispered.

His heart skipped a beat at the three words.

Paul gave a slight smile. "I love you too," he murmured, shutting the door quietly behind him.

---

Paul was trying to concentrate on his training, but for whatever reason, his mind kept on drifting back to a certain blue-haired girl. Even his pokémon noticed that he was distracted due to not being as harsh with them.

After about three hours of attempted training Paul headed to the pokémon center and dropped off his pokémon. Paul was walking down the sidewalk now, hands in pockets, head down.

_I'll just go home and check on her, _Paul decided after a minute. _Make sure she's not throwing up and— _

"PAUL!" Paul turned his body a few degrees, nearly groaning out loud when he spotted that familiar messy black hair, a pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder. The plump electric mouse jumped off of his shoulder however as he began to ran toward Paul, now running beside him.

"Pika pika!" The electric mouse exclaimed.

Paul couldn't help the scowl that spread across his face at the sight of his rival.

"What do you want?" he asked, unable to disguise the impatience laced to every word.

Ash frowned at his words before shaking his head.

"Is Dawn alright?" Ash questioned, worry clear in his voice. "She seemed pretty upset last time I saw her; it was right after she lost her contest against Ursula."

Paul's face softened at the mention of Dawn, memories of two nights ago tugging at his brain, the anger and the fear and the anxiety returning as he remembered the sight of seeing Dawn pinned against the wall, an unwelcome mouth pressed against her neck. The sight of her struggling, helpless, looking ready to give up. The bruises and dirt that covered her exposed skin, the long rip in her dress.

The anxiety stabbed him again as he remembered the muffled screams her heard; the anger pierced his heart as he remembered seeing Dawn so scared, so broken; the fear making his body go cold as he turned to looked at her, fear that it was already too late… And then the anger returned and so did the regret as he saw her in her dirtied state: bloody, torn, bruised…

"She's fine," he responded softly, about to walk away.

"Are you two still fighting?" Paul flinched at the raven-haired man's loud voice. Slowly, Paul turned to face the man once again.

"How is it any of your business?" he asked coldly, glaring at him. Ash glared back, crossing his arms.

"Dawn is my _friend_, Paul" he barked back. "If you're hurting her, I think I have the right to—"

"I would_ never _hurt Dawn," Paul hissed through clenched teeth, his eyes flaring. _Not physically anyway, _Paul added, guiltily.

Ash blinked, unconsciously taking a step back. He was actually quite surprised by the ferocity in Paul's words. After a few moments though he regained his composure, and he went back to glaring at Paul.

"Where is Dawn then?" He questioned curiously. "I haven't seen her around since her contest loss. Usually I see her walking around this city nearly everyday."

Paul sighed. "She's sick," he replied. "She's in bed, resting."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Well… I hope Dawn gets better soon," Ash said after a while. "Are you two still fighting though? You still haven't answered that question yet Paul."

The scowl on Paul's face returned. "No, we're not fighting anymore, now leave me alone. I have better things to be doing right now then talking to you."

Ash scowled after him as he turned away, crossing his arms.

"Well!" Ash huffed, turning his nose up.

"Pikachu…" Pikachu sighed.

Paul rolled his eyes. "Idiot…" he muttered. Paul was about to turn down a street that led to Platinum apartments when he noticed a familiar store.

'_**Platinum Jewelry Store **- The most beautiful jewelry at the lowest price!'_

This was the store he had bought Dawn's necklace and wedding ring. The store was also one of those rare diamond shops where you could also repair the jewelry too, saving Paul the time and effort to find a repair shop.

Unfortunately, while Dawn's necklace only needed the chain replaced, the ring could not be fixed. Apparently there was no way to fix a chipped diamond except with superglue and even Paul knew that was just being cheap.

Paul looked through the store's window, his gaze sifting through the rows of diamond rings that were being displayed through the window.

A diamond shaped like a heart, tinier diamonds flanking its side. Silver band. $10,000 dollars. A large diamond in the shape of a flower with five petals. Gold band. $15,000 dollars. A large emerald with tiny diamonds studded around it. Platinum band. $25,000 dollars.

I still have the money Dawn gave to me every week before finally winning against Cynthia, it occurred to Paul suddenly.

Diamonds, emeralds, pearls…

Gold bands, silver bands, platinum bands.

A flower shape, a heart shape, a star shape.

Images of a blue-haired girl filled Paul's head. Images of Dawn smiling, images of Dawn crying, images of Dawn anxious, nervous, unsure. Full of confidence, her fist pumped high into the air. Laughter chimed in his ear, beautiful and melodic. A touch, gentle and soft. An aroma, sweet and all her.

She deserves the best, a voice whispered in Paul's ear.

_She does… _He agreed.

Paul tore his eyes away from the display and entered the store, taking out his wallet.

---

Dawn looked up as she heard the door being unlocked and soon being open. A lavender-haired man stepped inside, noticing her immediately.

She sat on their round, turquoise couch, eating a bowl of cookies 'n' cream ice cream. She smiled at him, showing off both dimples in her cheeks.

"Feeling better!" she declared, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Hn," Paul grunted. "That's good."

Dawn's smiled widened and she set down the now-empty bowl of ice cream down on a nearby desk. She patted the seat next to her, and Paul came over. She crossed her legs as Paul sat down, turning her body so she faced him.

"I missed you," she told him quietly.

"I was only gone a few hours," Paul chuckled. A pout formed on Dawn's lips.

"I still missed you, though," she whispered. "There's nothing to do here when you're sick; and I didn't feel like having Zoey over, or going outside… I'm still a bit achy from my cold anyway."

Paul chuckled some more.

"That reminds me…" Paul said. "I ran into Ash a couple of hours ago; I told him you were sick and he said he hope you get better soon. He was also worried about you because the last time he saw you, you seemed pretty upset."

"Well, I'm fine now," Dawn replied, leaning in to kiss him. "Perfect…" she murmured.

Dawn felt Paul inhale sharply and his body tense. Frowning, she pulled away.

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Paul replied quickly. A little _too_ quickly. "It's just…" He cleared his throat, looking sheepish.

Dawn's frown deepened and she raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?" she asked slowly, looking worried. Did she do something wrong? Were her fears coming true? Dawn prayed that wasn't it.

"Everything is fine," Paul reassured. He slipped his hand in his coat pocket.

"Dawn, you are the most beautiful girl I know," he told her. She brightened at these words, smiling. "And the most amazing and creative…" Dawn's smile widened. "…and… and I want you to know I love you. I love you with all my heart."

"I never thought the day would come when _Paul Shinji _would say all these kind things to me," Dawn teased, giggling. Paul flushed slightly at these words, but he just cleared his throat and continued.

"Dawn, will you…" The blunette blinked as Paul slipped to the ground, now on one knee. He pulled something out of his pocket – a black velvet box. "Marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal a ring – different ring than the last time. This ring was a pearl ring surrounded by about eight very small diamonds. Dawn couldn't tell what the band was made out of, but she guessed it was platinum.

Dawn's eyes widened and her mouth dried. Her heart sped up, and for a second she felt ready to faint.

"Again?"

Dawn broke out of her momentary shock, her eyes still wide and filled with shock. And then, happiness replaced her surprise and her heart threatened to explode in her chest. A girlish squeal escaped her throat.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!" she squealed, throwing herself at Paul. "Of course!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face in his chest. She felt Paul let out a breath of relief and she giggled.

"I'm already married to you anyway," she said quietly, lifting her head up so she could stare into his eyes. "It would be sort of stupid if I didn't say yes this time, don't you think?"

Paul shrugged. "Either way, I'm glad you said yes…" He murmured, cupping one of her cheeks and then leaning in, softly planting his lips against hers.

Dawn gladly returned the kiss, breathing in his scent as her fingers trailed through his hair. Paul pulled away for a few seconds to slip the ring on her finger and Dawn laughed, tears in her eyes.

Maybe she would get her happily ever after, after all…

* * *

_Yeah, Dawn still had doubts even after Paul confessed. I think it would be weird if one day they're fighting and then Paul confesses and the next day they REALLY start acting like a real couple, don't you think? I think it would make sense if Dawn still had some doubts, especially with everything she went through. Anyway, enough with my rambling. I probably just confused you guys anyway. 8D; This isn't my favorite chapter, but meh…_

_Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. Even though I had Spring Break this week I've been kind of busy and I only got to write this chapter during the night time pretty much because for some reason that's when I felt most inspired to write this chapter, so yeah… The chapters will probably be short for now on except for maybe chapter 24 & 25. Anyway, did you know that last chapter had over 15,000 words in it? 8D8D8D_

_Thanks for the reviews everybody! Review some more? ^^ Chapter Goal: 575 reviews (a number that is the same frontward and backwards! *is shot*)_

_Four more chapters left!_


	22. Forever & Always

_Not as romantic/shippy as the previous few chapters with a few suggestive hints here and there. ;) Enjoy!_

**Chapter 22: Forever & Always**

Forever and always.

He would pledge to be hers, to have and to hold from that day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death would they part.

Except this time, it would be for _real._

They would know the emotions were real, the touches were real, the kisses were real, and the _love_ was real.

Dawn could already hear the chimes of the wedding bells and she sighed dreamily, remembering their first wedding… Their _pretend_ wedding. The wedding where they pretended to pretend to be in love when all along it wasn't really pretend even though neither knew that.

…Wow.

Actually saying all that in mind made things sound even more confusing, she thought to herself, sweat dropping.

But hers and Paul's next wedding, the wedding where they would renew their vows, was going to be BIG! Not was big as the first one, of course, considering they were just renewing their vows, but like the first one, Dawn wanted it to be perfect (or as perfect as perfect can come).

Everything was going to be real (except the furs since pokémon cruelty was just wrong) from the exotic chocolate to the touches, the kisses, the love…

Dawn shook her head.

I need to stop thinking about mine and Paul's wedding or I won't be able to finish designing May's wedding dress or the bridesmaid dresses, Dawn told herself sternly. And her wedding in almost two months before mine so I should be worrying about hers!

Dawn wanted to finish designing the wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses as soon as possible anyway considering she wanted to have enough time to design her _own_ wedding dress.

Oh yes, she was going to design her own wedding dress.

Talk about a way to get your perfect dream dress, right?

Except Dawn's dress wasn't going to be a gown like her last one. It was going to be a simpler dress to fit the occasion (and the occasion was vows renewal), but it was still going to be beautiful enough to make Paul never regret his decision of proposing to her. She wasn't going to be drop-dead gorgeous… she most likely wasn't going to be a Goddess in this dress, but she would still be beautiful… beautiful enough for Paul, she hoped anyway.

The dress was going to be lacey. It was also going to have a bow in the back, and possible have ruffles on the bottom. Should the dress be strapless or have sleeves that fell off the shoulder like her last dress? Or maybe it should just be one-shouldered… Nah, either no sleeves or sleeves that fall off the shoulders…

The wedding was also still going to beautiful. Maybe white and/or pink roses, a sparkling waterfall that glows silver in the moonlight, a majestic garden filled with the most beautiful and delicate flowers that have roaming butterfrees like the last one. She would also have the same bridesmaids as the last wedding – Misty, May, and Zoey.

Like the first wedding, this second one would be perfect.

A dreamy voice set on Dawn's face as she remembered moments from the first wedding – when they were taking the wedding pictures, the mini cake fight, the dances… when he called her beautiful.

_Beautiful._

That one word, that one memory and Dawn was lost in her fantasy world of what was and what would be. She was so lost in that fairytale land she didn't hear the door open and close as Paul enters after his usual couple hours of training. She didn't even realize he was home until two arms snaked themselves around her.

Dawn felt herself jump as she realized she wasn't alone. She quickly calmed down though once Paul's familiar scent surrounded her, his breath hot against her ear.

"P-Paul," she stuttered, hand over heart. "You scared me!"

"You didn't hear me coming?"

Dawn flushed red. "No…"

Paul glanced down at the blank page of sketching paper.

"You're going to die working on that," he stated after a while. Dawn glared at him, obviously taking the comment as in insult. Wriggling out of his grip, she turned around to face him.

"Are you saying I can't finish this?" she demanded. "That I'm going to fail?"

"Of course not," he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I just think you need to spend a little less time trying to design that dress. Sitting around, trying to think up the perfect dress obviously isn't getting you anywhere. You need to take a break, try to let the design come to you when you least expect it."

"And what if that design comes to me six months after May's wedding?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms. She sighed. Paul sighed too; he pulled up a stool to sit on.

"I'm just trying to finish this dress so I can work on other projects I have in mind," Dawn told him. She grinned shyly up at him as she took her hands in his and told him, "I want to be able to make my dress for our next wedding."

Paul allowed a small smile at this comment. "You'll have plenty of time for that," he reassured her softly. Dawn didn't look too convinced. "Didn't you design a dress of your own when you entered and won the Hearthome Collection?"

She nodded, giving a small smile. "Mhm… It took me a long time to come up with that dress, but at the last possible moment inspiration hit me. I was thinking about this thing Zoey told me; it was about the pokémon being the one everybody is looking since pokémon contests aren't about the trainer. So I made the dress simple while adding some touches so the dress wasn't too boring."

"Think about designing May's wedding dress then like you did with that one dress in the Hearthome Collection," Paul suggested. "Everybody's going to be focusing on the bride and the groom; you want May to look good, but you also don't want to take the entire spotlight off of Drew. So May's dress should be simple with only a few extra details, like a bow in the back. With that in mind, the bridesmaid dresses should especially be simple."

"That's… a good idea," Dawn said after a while. "Why didn't I think of it that way?" Dawn's face brightened and her smile widened as she realized just how helpful this advice would be to her.

Paul shrugged, a small smirk making its way onto his own lips. He slid his arms around her slender waist, his chest touching her back as she hummed thoughtfully, tapping her pencil against her chin.

"C'mon… You can go work on this later…" He murmured. "Take a break on this damn project for once."

Dawn shook her head, frowning. "But I was just starting to think of an idea!" she whined.

"You won't forget it," he replied.

Dawn tilted her head up, glaring at him. "What's with you?" she asked. "Horny or something?" As she said these words, a playful smile slid across her face and she wriggled out of his grip, turning on her stool to face him. "Well, are you?"

Instead of replying, Paul just kissed her, sliding his arms around her waist once again, pulling her close to him.

Dawn got her answer.

Grinning, she slid an arm around Paul's neck, deepening the kiss. Her chest brushed against his and their heat mixed, his heat rushing onto her and her heat pouring onto him. Dawn pulled away from pull for a few seconds, gasping for breath, before pressing her mouth against his once more in a wild kiss.

She felt her butt slide off the seat she previously sitting on, her back now hitting the counter top. Wincing away in pain, she backed away from the counter until her back was pressed against the wall which was all solid and no edges.

Despite the lustful kisses, Dawn knew she was completely in control of her actions. Her hands traveled to his face, cupping them, before moving on and entangling her hands into his hair. She felt Paul's large hands trace her curves. His hands traveled farther up until they found the first button on the pink buttoned-up shirt she wore.

He unbuttoned it.

"Stop…" she whined good-willingly, pulling away from him.

He unbuttoned another button.

"Why?" he murmured, his breath hot in his ear.

"I wanna wait until our wedding night…" she murmured back, giggling.

Finally Paul stopped his unbuttoning, raising an eyebrow at the blunette. "Dawn, we're already married; who is it going to hurt?"

"That's not it," she told him. "I just think it'll make our second wedding night more… _special,_ I guess." Paul looked at her with disbelief written all over his face.

"You can't be serious," he said, voice flat. Dawn smiled apologetically up at him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, kissing him.

The kiss was a _long_ kiss.

Soon, Dawn's back was up against the wall again, her nails digging into Paul's neck as they fiercely kissed, Paul's hand tilting her chin up for her. One of her hands went to Paul's chest and she traced the muscles that had formed beneath his shirt from rough training and his adventurous teen years.

Paul's hands went back to the buttons.

"Quit being horny, Paul," she murmured into the kiss. Paul groaned and he pulled away from her.

"What is with you?" he asked, clearly annoyed. Dawn only grinned, continuing to trace his abs.

"Nothing," she replied innocently. "But you know I have a contest today… It's going to be starting in a few hours."

"Dawn, the contest starts at three o'clock today… It's only ten."

"Exactly," she said, kissing him again. "The contest is five hours away. It takes me almost an hour to shower and almost another hour to get ready for the contest; you should know that by now."

Paul sighed. "Is this revenge for that one time when you wanted a baby and I wouldn't let you?"

She grinned teasingly. "Maybe," she whispered, kissing him again. This time it was her who deepened the kiss, her hands traveling under his shirt. She broke the kiss to stand on her tippy toes, breathing in his ear:

"I'll meet you in the bedroom…"

* * *

Dawn spun in the lacy pink dress she wore, the dress that had been a gift for her from Paul, a last minute gift that he had bought for her so she could have a new dress (since her other dress was ripped and had bloodstains…).

Dawn was in love with dress (even though she supposed it was mainly because Paul had bought it for her, willingly too). The dress was a very light-colored pink, lacy dress that hugged her curves perfectly on her upper half, but started flowing like a waterfall once it reached her hips. The waistline was also beaded with tiny white pearls. Her sleeves also fell off her shoulders, and she wore a white beaded necklace which Paul had also decided to spoil her with.

She was smiling this name as she stared into the mirror, prepping and perfecting her hair which she had placed in pigtails which she had curled, the pigtails being held by two pink ribbons while a small white bow was also placed neatly in her hair.

"I'm going to go use the restroom," Paul informed her. "I'll be back in a minute." He told her, kissing her on her forehead before leaving to find the bathroom.

"Okay," she called back, still smiling. She turned back to the mirror, humming softly to herself as she brushed her hair.

"Oh, so you're back?" A voice sneered from behind her. Dawn stopped her brushing at the sound of that voice, setting the brush quietly down. She tilted her head a few degrees, her eyes meeting Ursula's red eyes.

"Ready for another beating, Dawn?" she asked, smirking.

Much to Ursula's surprise, Dawn smiled.

"I'm not going to lose," she laughed, her smile growing.

"Don't be so sure of that Dawn," Ursula replied. "It's only been two weeks since I last beat you and…" Her voice lowered as she said her next words. "I wouldn't expect you and Paul to be able to fix your 'problems' in such short time…"

"What problems?" Dawn queried, playing oblivious.

Ursula's smirk grew wider. "Oh, don't pretend you don't know what I mean," she replied. "You know what I mean: that you and your dear 'husband' are a _fake_. As in, you two aren't as madly, deeply in love with each other as you make the tabloids believe." She laughed after saying this.

Dawn frowned at this. "But we do love each other," she responded coolly back, going back to brushing her hair.

Ursula snorted. "You two are a fake; stop denying it, Dawn. I mean, really, how much more obvious can you two get? I bet you two don't even sleep in the same bed."

"Jealous much, Ursula?" Dawn laughed. Ursula growled. The blunette turned to face her again, her body turned towards her. She was smirking.

"If we're such a fake, Ursula," Dawn started, her eyes flickering mischievously. "Or sleep in the same bed, then…" She rubbed at her collarbone where she had cleverly used her makeup to cover up some red marks. "How do you explain these?"

Ursula stared at the red marks for a few seconds, blinking. And then… her mouth gaped open.

"Are those…?"

Dawn smiled, turning back to the mirror and picking up her makeup again.

"I covered them up; don't want to look trashy at a contest," Dawn sighed. "Oh, and Ursula?"

"Huh?"

Dawn smirked. "Paul and I… we do sleep in the same bed." She winked at her, her musical laughter echoing off the walls. Just then, Paul walked in, and Ursula gaped at him in disbelief.

Paul turned around as he felt her gaze, raising an eyebrow in her direction. She only shot him a glare back, giving Dawn a nasty look before pointedly spinning on her heels and stomping away.

"HMPH!"

"Who is she?" Paul questioned.

"Only a rival," she reassured, laughing.

**ooo**

"Piplup! Spotlight!" Dawn yelled, throwing the blue penguin's poké ball in the air where a white light shot out from inside it, soon emerging into Dawn's piplup.

"Whirlpool!" she shouted.

"Piplup!" Piplup immediately shouted, a huge jet of water shooting out from its beak, the water shooting straight up and then spiraling, creating the image of a giant water tornado or a whirlpool. Sprays of water fell around piplup, sparkling and glittering as it caught the light.

The crowd cheered, roaring loudly in approval at the great start.

"Now use peck to cut it in half!" she yelled next, grinning.

Piplup obeyed, chirping its name once more as it released the whirlpool, its beak growing up to ten times its originally side and glowing white.

"Piplup!"

Its beak sliced into the giant whirling pool of water and the water split; water crashed down on both sides of Piplup in a magnificent looking wave that had the crowd screaming louder. Dawn's grin widened.

"Now use Surf!"

"Pip!" The water that previously crashed down came up again, this time with Piplup on top of it, looking like a professional surfer as it controlled the gigantic wave.

"Luuuup!"

The crowd roared with approval as Piplup jumped off the wave, flipping twice before landing neatly on its feet.

Dawn smiled appreciatively, running up to hug her pokémon.

"What a fabulous appeal!" Marian declared. "I couldn't take my eyes off of Piplup for a second! And such beautiful waterworks!"

"A very beautiful way to show off a pokémon indeed," Mr. Contests agreed. "The ending I definitely liked."

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo announced.

"I loved every moment of it," Nurse Joy started. "If only the appeal had lasted longer!"

"Thank you," Dawn said, smiling at them and bowing before walking off the stage.

A kiss from Paul greeted her as she walked backstage.

"That was amazing," He murmured. Dawn giggled, thanking him.

"Hopefully I'll make it to the battle rounds," she replied. "And hopefully Ursula will too… I still have to get even with her, you know."

Paul grunted in agreement.

Several less experienced or newbie coordinator's performances later, Ursula did her appeal which wrapped up the appeal rounds. Ursula did a double team-fire blast combo with her Flareon, but honestly Dawn wasn't that impressed.

Several battle rounds later, which both Dawn and Ursula made it through, it was time for the last battle that would determine the winner of the contest.

It was time for Dawn's and Ursula's next battle.

Dawn smiled happily.

"Heh. So we're having another battle so soon, Dawn?" Ursula chuckled at this. "Hope you don't break down this time Dawn. You looked rather pathetic last time you did. Garchomp! Let's go!"

Dawn made herself smile bigger, trying to hide her irritation.

"Don't worry, Ursula; I won't get _distracted_ this time. I promise you this battle will be quick, but I won't make you look _too_ weak. Typhlosion, spotlight!"

Dawn threw the red-and-white spherical object, her seal activating on the ball as she released her pokémon. Blue fire surrounded Typhlosion but didn't touch it as it spun in the air, landing gracefully on its back legs.

"Ty!" It growled.

A vein popped in Ursula's head, a growl rumbling in her throat. "What? You think _I_'m going to lose. Dawn, you're dreaming," she scoffed. "Dragon Claw, Garchomp! And what do you mean you won't get 'distracted' this time?"

"Dodge and use Flame Thrower!" Dawn ordered. "And what I meant by I won't get distracted this time, is that this time I won't lose because I won't get distracted worrying about nonsense I don't need to worry about."

Typhlosion's back lit up with flames as it dodged Garchomp's glowing green claws, deducting Ursula of some points, and it opened its mouth, releasing a long stream of a blazing, red-yellow fire.

"Chomp!" The pokémon growled, not dodging the attack fast enough.

"Nonsense?" Ursula repeated. "What is this _nonsense_ you're talking about? Garchomp, Dragon Rage!"

"Counter with swift!" Dawn yelled. "And the nonsense I'm talking about is that nonsense is about you knowing a 'secret' of mine. I now realize though that the thing you were talking to me about at the last contest is nothing I need to worry about."

Ursula's teeth grinded together as she watched another one of her Garchomp's attack fail as flying golden stars sliced through the flaming fire ball. Garchomp managed to dodge the attack this time, but she still lost some points for the fail attack.

"Typhlosion, Fire Blast!"

This powerful fire attack did not miss its target, and Garchomp howled as the hungry flames licked at its body. The flames soon died out, but Garchomp was left with severe burns and was panting heavily.

Ursula growled loudly.

"What I was talking about is not nonsense!" she seethed. "It's true and you know it! You and your 'husband' are a fake! A fake I tell you! You two are pretending! PRETENDING! You don't really love each other!"

Murmurs rippled through the crowd, confusion cleared in their voices.

"A fake?"

"What does she mean?"

"They're… pretending?"

"To be in love?"

Dawn smiled. "If we're such a 'fake', then tell me…" She lifted her right hand, showing off her beautiful diamond and pearl ring with the platinum band. "Why did Paul buy me this ring?"

Ursula's mouth gaped in shock at the size of the huge ring, the pearl being a decent size, the diamonds surrounding the pearl glittering beautifully in the stage's light.

More murmurs rippled through the crowd, excited murmurs and Dawn could hear the click of cameras and she grinned, knowing her picture was being taken. She knew news of her new ring would probably make headlines in magazines.

"Paul and I are renewing our vows this June, Ursula," The blunette informed her. "You're welcome to come if you want."

The peach-haired girl's mouth was still gaping open, her eyes wide. "T-that r-ring," she whispered. "It's huge!"

Her grin widened and she blushed.

"Typhlosion, Flame Wheel…" she ordered softly.

Her pokémon obeyed, and within moments Garchomp was knocked out.

"And the winner of the Sunyshore City Contest is Dawn Shinji from Hearthome City!" Marian announced cheerfully.

Ah.

Sweet, _sweet_ revenge.

* * *

Dawn smiled in satisfaction at the design she drew out in front of her, the design she drew out on the white paper in pencil, confidence and inspiration running through her veins.

She was certain it was perfect this time.

A strapless pure white gown with _two_ layers. The first layer was all silk while the second layer which was on top of the first was taffeta and had ruffles that fell in folds. Dawn had added a white waistband to the design with a large bow in the back, but for some extra flare, added some rhinestone studs on to the waistband and bow, but only to the waistband and bow.

Dawn realized that while May had said she didn't want any sequins on the dress, she said nothing about rhinestones. If it can be arranged, Dawn might even get the rhinestones replaced with real diamonds to go with the beautiful diamond necklace that had been a gift from Drew. May informed her she planned on wearing with the gown on her wedding day, and Dawn had kept that in mind the entire time she worked on the gown's design.

The gown would flare at the hips and have a waterfall-like effect when May walked, much like Dawn's wedding gown had been like. The gown would also have a heart-shaped neckline.

Dawn felt that while the dress was simple like Paul advised, it would also give May that look of perfection and beauty she was looking for. And since the dress would be beautiful but over all, still simple, the spotlight won't be taken entirely off of Drew, and he won't have to be giving black eyes on his wedding day to guys who keeps ogling his wife.

The blunette even had the bridesmaid dresses figured out now:

Solidad, May's Maid of Honor, was very tall and curvy and as such would have a strapless wine red that reached to her ankles. The dress would also have a white belt around Solidad's middle part to go with her body shape, making her appear slimmer. A very simple design.

Misty, who was a swimmer and very athletic, would get a strapless red dress that would reach to above her knees. The dress would look great on her and show off her toned arms and legs. Since the dress would be a solid color and have no designs whatsoever ever than the small rhinestones along the neckline for personal flare, it wouldn't take the attention off of the wife-and-husband-to-be.

Zoey, who had a more boyish look to her but was still small and curvy with athletic limbs, would get a red spaghetti strapped dress that reached a few inches past her knees. The end of the dress would have ruffles so the dress wouldn't be entirely boring. She also felt the ruffles would also add some sass to Zoey's short boy-cut hairstyle somehow.

Finally, her dress would be a simple long red dress that reached to her ankles just like Solidad's dress, except hers would have an asymmetrical line running down the right side of her dress so she would appear taller.

Yep. Dawn was confident these were the styles she would stick with.

Someone yawned loudly from behind her, and she whipped her head around, glaring at her childhood friend, Kenny.

"Are you done drawing yet?" he asked, yawning loudly once more. "Zoey won't stop making fun of me!"

Dawn turned away from Kenny, one cheek puffed out. "It's not drawing Kenny, it's _designing_; there's a difference."

"Same thing," He mumbled.

"Go back to flirting with Zoey, will you, Kenny?" she snapped back, turning to glare at her friend once more. Both Kenny and Zoey met her glare, both red in the face. Dawn smiled as she took note of the red painting on their face.

The two obviously liked each other. Why don't they just go out already?

Unless…

They're secretly dating behind my back!

Dawn's inner-self gasped loudly at this thought.

No way. _Impossible._

Dawn brushed the thought off, checking the silver watch she wore on her right hand.

Hm. It was late. Paul would be getting home soon.

"Daaawn, she's teasing me again!"

The blunette sighed, exasperated. "Kenny, did you just come here to flirt with Zoey and then complain to me about it?"

There was another silence and Dawn knew she was being glared at again. Of course, the glares didn't bother her a bit. Finally, deciding she really was completely satisfied with her drawings—er, _designs_ (stupid Kenny), closed her notebook and tucked it away under the couch (her [not-so-]secret hiding place for certain stuff).

Just then, Dawn heard the front door click and then slowly open. A smile immediately brightened her face, knowing that Paul was finally home. She got up from her spot on the couch to greet him with a kiss.

And, of course, Kenny just had to make his presence known.

"Awww, how sweet!" he cooed teasingly. "The _official_ official couple!"

Paul broke the kiss, his shock transforming into annoyance when he spotted Kenny, lounging on their dull blue couch. He glared at the brunette male, growling to Dawn, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Being a nuisance," Dawn clarified. Paul snorted.

"Hey!"

"Figures…" he muttered.

"Zoey came over, and Kenny, acting like a puppy dog, had to tag along with her."

"Hey!"

Zoey chuckled from beside Kenny. "Kenny does act like a puppy dog at time, doesn't he?" she asked teasingly, pulling Kenny's cheek. His eyebrows furrowed together and he frowned.

"Why is everybody picking on me?" he whined.

Dawn smiled, noticing Zoey's obvious change in behavior and attitude when around her childhood friend. She giggled. Was she like that when she was around Paul? Before they an _official_ couple for real?

If so, no wonder why Zoey was always teasing me about Paul, Dawn thought, giggling some more. Dawn leaned in to kiss Paul again, her lips meeting his. She felt Paul pull away, and she frowned, disappointed.

"Not with _them_ around," he hissed, referring to Zoey and Kenny.

Dawn's frown deepened and she glanced from him to Zoey and Kenny, to him and back. Her eyebrows furrowed together and she scoffed, crossing her arms.

"What? So you're not going to kiss me just because there's company?" she whined, pouting. "You had no problem kissing me that one time in the restaurant when we were on a double date with Ash and Misty!"

Paul flushed red, but he stood his ground. "Well, that was when we were pretending," he growled, brushing pass her, his face stained red.

"But still—"

"Aw, if Paul is going to be prude then just let him suffer," Kenny told her. "Not long after we're gone he's going to be begging for you to come to bed with him—" He winked at her. "—and then you can be all 'No, you wouldn't kiss me when my best friends were around, you're not getting some now'!"

Dawn giggled at Kenny's horrible impersonation of her voice while Paul cringed, glaring once more at the other male.

"Shouldn't you be making out with _your _girlfriend?" he sneered. "And be getting out of our apartment already?"

"Now that's no way to talk to your Best Man!" Kenny shouted, meeting his glare.

Dawn sighed as the two started a glaredown.

"Boys…" Zoey sighed. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Hmph! Well, we were about to leave anyway! C'mon, Zoey lets go!" Kenny exclaimed, huffing away dramatically. "Anyway, I'll see you later, DeeDee! While we're gone try to teach your husband some manners!"

Dawn laughed meekly, rubbing Paul's tense muscles. "Just ignore him, Paul. You know how annoying Kenny can be sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Paul grumbled. "More like all the time…"

"Well, you get my point," she giggled, pecking him on the lips. She grinned cheekily up at him. "Oooh, and guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess!" she told him. Paul shot her an annoyed glare. "Just guess, Paul. It's not that hard to guess, is it? All you have to do is think!"

He sighed. "You got a new dress?" She shook her head. "Your buneary _finally_ evolved?" She raised an eyebrow at the stressed 'finally', but shook her head.

Paul's eyebrows furrowed together as he concentrated on what her face, looking for any hint that clue that would point him to the reason why she was so happy and bubbly. Her grin widened and she squeezed his hands. Suddenly a thought came to him.

"You finished designing May's dress," he said, his eyes widening in shock. She squealed as she bobbed her head up and down. She wrapped her small arms happily around Paul, burying her face in his chest.

"Uh-huh! And I also finished designing the bridesmaid dresses _too! _And I did it all today! Isn't it amazing?" she exclaimed. Paul nodded in agreement, gently pulling away from her.

"So are you going to show me the dress or not?" He asked. Dawn rolled her eyes, still grinning. She reached under the couch (—this time Paul rolled his eyes—), and pulled out the sketch book. She flipped to the page with May's wedding gown on it.

"Here it is!" she chirped. She turned anxiously to Paul, biting her thumbnail. "So, how is it?" she asked, feeling self-conscious as she waited for the lavender-haired man's review.

Paul stared long and hard at the drawing. It was simple like he had advised with only a few extra details, like the rhinestones (or were they suppose to be diamonds? Dawn forgot to note what they were) on the waist band and bow. Paul found himself smiling as he stared at the dress.

"It's good," he replied simply, closing the book. Dawn frowned, and he turned reassuringly towards her. "It's fine," he said. "May will look great in it, I'm sure." Dawn smiled happily at him, snuggling closer to him.

"Aw, you're so sweet," she cooed, grinning teasingly up at him. "You look so sexy tonight, Paul," she whispered huskily, her finger trailing down his chest. "Did I ever mention how much sexier you look after training?"

"Yes, you have," Paul replied. "You tell me that every time you want something from me. Now what do you want?" Dawn pulled away from him, gasping dramatically.

"What makes you think I want anything?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip.

Paul crossed his arms over his chest. "Easy: When you wanted a baby you told me how 'sexy' I look after training. You told me the exact same thing last week when you wanted me to buy you those kitten heels you wore to your last contest, and you also told me the same thing when you wanted me to take you out to dinner yesterday. Now what do you want?"

Dawn's hand dropped from her hip and she placed it back in Paul's hand, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Well…" she started, clicking her tongue. "Can we get a new apartment?"

"Why do you want a new apartment?" Paul queried, confusion etched on his face.

"Well, for one, it's too small," she answered, gesturing to the small living room which was already crowded with two couches, a chair, a coffee table and a few small nightstands which stuff like tissues were kept on.

"Secondly, we have enough money to buy a _bigger _apartment," she continued. "And lastly, well, I want to get a bigger apartment with two rooms so I can keep my pokémon in the room. You see, I feel guilty keeping my pokémon locked up in their poké balls twenty four-seven when I use to always let them out when I was still traveling. Now even Piplup hardly gets to come out of his poké ball."

Paul shrugged. "I don't see any reason why not to," he replied. "Okay, fine; we can get a new apartment. Our one-year lease on this apartment has passed anyway."

Dawn smiled cheerfully, hugging him.

"Thank you!" she said. "And I really do mean it; you really do look a whole lot sexier after coming home from training, that's why I always tell you that when I want something."

Paul only laughed at this, pulling her closer to him.

Yup.

Forever and always, 'til death will they part.

* * *

_Yeah, not a very interesting chapter but I tried. :P_

_Also I would like to say that my next update will be three Sundays from now. I repeat, three Sundays from now which means I will update this on **05/16[/2010, obviously]. **The reason for this is because I have state testing starting May 3rd and I really want to do good on my tests so I'm going to take a week off and not worry about this story (if I can), and since I can't finish the next chapter in a week, I'm pushing the update back just one week. Hope you guys understand. (And if you don't, well… oh well.) I have a lot of things coming up in the next few weeks anyway, so… :P_

_The next chapter I'm thinking will be maybe flashbacks from when they were still traveling together (in both Dawn's and Paul's POV) and Dawn reflecting on their relationship and how they got together. They will be together for three months (Time skip) next chapter. _

_Chapter Goal for this chapter is 600 reviews (kind of obvious haha). Until May 16th enjoy the Grand Festival episodes! :D (Of course, if I update before that date don't act too surprised, 'kay? XD;). _


	23. Our Past, Present, and Future

**Chapter 23: ****Our Past, Present, and Future**

It's like Dawn's mind was set on automatic as she and Paul pack up the apartment, putting portraits of her pokémon that were previously hanging on the wall in boxes along the now bare (well, bare minus the boxes) wall.

Despite the fact that the whole moving into a new apartment was her idea, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness knowing she was about to leave the apartment. It had gone through so much with both her and Paul. She still remembered the day her and Paul moved into the apartment and she smiled at the memory.

Well, that was the past.

This is the present.

And now they were moving on to the future…

Dawn knew this would be the last night they would be sleeping in this apartment, and then tomorrow they would spend half the day getting the boxes moved from this apartment to the other one, and the other half of the day unpacking.

Yawning, Dawn dragged herself into the bathroom, but didn't bother closing the door as she took off her magenta colored tank top, replacing it with a new pajama top she recently bought herself that was a pink low-cut t-shirt. She kicked off her dark-colored jean shorts next to pull on her multi-colored pajama boxer shorts with stripes going both down and across the shorts.

Dawn smiled at herself in the mirror as she admired her new pajamas, smoothing down her blue hair that got tousled while she was packing in the meanwhile.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her arm and looked over her shoulder and saw Paul.

"Quit primping and go to bed," he grumbled, walking into their bedroom to go to sleep for what would be the last time.

"I'm coming," she mumbled back, stifling another yawn. She glanced at herself one more time in the mirror, smoothing down a piece of her hair sticking up in the back before following Paul into their bedroom and climbing into bed.

Dawn closed her eyes to go to sleep, but then realized, despite the weariness of her bones, her mind was wide awake.

"Paul…?" she whispered.

Silence, then a few moments later…

"Hn?"

"This is the last day we'll be sleeping in this bed in this room," she whispered.

Silence.

Then…

"And?"

Dawn rolled over in bed so she now faced Paul's bare back. The faint moonlight that leaked from the window nearby washed over Paul, making it so she could make out the outlines of the muscles in his back. In her mind, Dawn giggled.

"I dunno. I just keep on thinking about how this is the last day we'll be spending in this apartment pretty much, doing stuff we usually do in this house like sleep and eat. Tomorrow, however, we're going to be sleeping in our bigger apartment."

There was another silence, and then the ruffles on blankets as Paul rolled over to face her.

"It was your idea to move, you know," he grumbled.

"I know," she whispered back. "I wasn't complaining; I was just saying. It's just so much has happened while we lived here, it's kind of sad to be leaving it now."

There was another silence.

Then…

"You know, when I think about it now, our whole idea of getting married to get the things we 'wanted' seems pretty stupid and foolish now." Dawn frowned, and Paul elaborated, "I mean, honestly, we didn't have to get engaged and married. Like I could have been a proper champion without being married to you, even if you are a two-time Grand Festival winner. And you could have just waited for your perfect guy to show up rather than restrict yourself to a cold jerk like me."

Dawn smiled at him as he said this, and she cupped her hand around his cheek. "But I already met my perfect guy," she giggled. "Sure, in reality, he is far from perfect, but hey, I forgive him for that."

Paul smirked in response but he continued on with the subject, "And then it also seems like a foolish idea now when you think of everything that could have gone wrong: like the tabloids finding out and our careers being ruined for it. And then we were also getting married which, again, we didn't need to do, especially considering how big of a deal marriage is to most people, especially girls. When we decided to get married for our own benefits, it was like we dove headfirst into a sea of churning water without thinking of the risks."

"Aren't you glad now we took those risks though?" Dawn asked. "After all, who knows where we would be now if I didn't bump into on that one day and I didn't propose to you the idea in the first place, or if you didn't ask me to marry you the very same day and we didn't marry. Who knows where we would be now, or what we would be doing."

Paul hummed in agreement. "I am glad I took those risks…" he murmured. "If I didn't take those risks I might not be Champion right now considering I battled Cynthia after going to see one of your contests… But even more important, we might not be together."

Dawn's smiled widened, her heart beating up at these words.

"What a mushy conversation," she whispered, giggling. A rosy hue painted her cheeks as she sat up in bed, leaning forward to kiss Paul. "Ah, the young and reckless." She sighed.

"Hn." Paul grunted. "Now go to bed," he told her. "We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Dawn rolled her eyes, but smirked, lying back down.

"Goodnight, Plum-kins…" she whispered with a final giggle.

* * *

As Dawn reluctantly got out of bed, not wanting to leave the warmth of the blankets just yet but knowing she would have to eventually, looked out the window and saw the ground was covered in snow. Suddenly it occurred to her Christmas was coming up once more.

"Hm, I'll go to the mall sometime this week and look for a present for Paul," she decided after a while.

Shrugging, she dug into a suitcase of hers which she had packed some of her clothes in. She smiled as she pulled out her a pink t-shirt with a cute little pachirisu on it and her favorite blue jean skirt that was dark in color and was cuffed and torn on the bottom.

"I don't think so," A voice behind her said. Dawn turned her head a few degrees to meet Paul's disapproving scowl, scowling in response herself.

Ignoring Dawn's protest, he roughly pulled the skirt out of her hand.

"Have you seen the weather outside?" he asked, glaring down at her. Dawn glared back, pouting as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Yes, I have," she responded back. "It's snowing. Now give me my skirt back!"

Paul's glare hardened and for a second Dawn's glare faltered. "Wear something else," he told her. "We're going to be carrying boxes all day in this weather, and I'm not having you catch another cold just because you want to be stupid and wear a skirt."

"Hmph! Fine!" she huffed, digging through her bag once more. After a few moments she dug out some pink sweatpants she had. She frowned.

"This is the closest thing I have to pants…" she confessed.

"Then put it on," Paul told her, walking away.

Sighing, Dawn did so.

**ooo**

Dawn was huffing and puffing after only twenty minutes of carrying boxes filled to the brim with junk she owned. She glowered at Paul, who being much more muscular than the petite blunette, was doing pretty fine and in fact looked as if he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"That's what you get for owning all this junk," Paul grunted, picking up one of the heavier boxes.

"That's what you get for letting me keep all this stuff," she huffed back, picking the small box she was carrying up after locking the door behind them.

The two didn't exchange any other words until they reached their new _bigger _apartment which was only about one-hundred feet away from their old apartment. Even so, one-hundred felt like a long way when carrying some heavy boxes.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Dawn.

"Hey," she panted, after setting down her small but still heavy box after entering their new apartment. "Why don't we bring out our pokémon to help us? It would be a whole lot quicker than doing this by ourselves."

Paul looked shocked for a moment, but then his eyebrows furrowed together in a thoughtful manner. "That's a good idea," he muttered. "Why didn't I think of that?"

A pleased expression crossed Dawn's face. "Maybe because you're not as brilliant as me," she teased, blue eyes twinkling. Paul rolled his eyes, but a small smirk began to upturn a corner of his lips.

"Admit it," Dawn told him, poking him in his chest. "That was a pretty smart idea! You didn't think I was that smart, did you?"

Paul shrugged. "Well, I definitely didn't think you were Einstein."

Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Wait - what does that mean?"

Paul sighed, shaking his head. "Nothing." he told her. Dawn's eyebrows only furrowed deeper together.

"But what did you mean?" she insisted. "Were you saying that you think I'm dumb?"

"I said no such thing," he replied coolly back. Dawn locked their new apartment as they stepped outside in the freezing snow again.

"You were calling me dumb!" she accused, glaring at his back.

"You're putting words in my mouth," Paul replied flatly back. "I never said you were dumb; I just said I didn't think you were Einstein. To be honest though I didn't think you would think of something as smart as letting our pokémon out to help us before I did."

"Oh! You are so conceited!" She yelled after taking a dramatically sharp intake of breath.

"Look who is talking," Paul muttered back.

SPLAT!

"Look who has snow on his back," Dawn sneered back, a playful grin highlighting her face and making her eyes twinkle.

Slowly, Paul turned around, his eyes blazing as he met her eyes with a glare. Dawn's grin only lengthened and she tossed another snowball in her hand, ready in case Paul decided to throw one back or something.

"Quit being childish," he growled and he turned away.

The blunette's grin drooped into a frown, her eyebrows furrowing together. She threw the snowball in her hand, the freezing ball meeting Paul's shoulder this time. Paul turned around again, his eyes serious and still blazing.

"Get back to work," he growled. "Now."

Her frown deepening, Dawn sighed. Why is Paul being so moody all of a sudden?

"Jerkface." She huffed, grudgingly walking back to the other apartment.

So busy ranting angrily in her mind didn't even notice when Paul stuck out his hand to scoop up some snow which covered a balcony. She didn't even notice when he stopped, waiting for her to pass him.

"Hey Dawn," he called.

"What?" she snapped, turning around angrily to face him.

A hand on her shoulder steadied her as something cold and wet was suddenly placed near her chest area. Dawn's mouth gaped open and her eyes widened. A smirk graced Paul's lips at the blue-haired girl's reaction.

"Y-you p-perve," she choked out. "That w-was my sh-shirt!" Still shaking from the icy coldness that had suddenly developed her she shook the upper half of her body, letting out a soft cry as the remains of the snowball fell out of her shirt.

Dawn glared at the plum-haired man that stood before her, but he only smirked.

"Got you back," he simply replied, walking once more.

When he didn't hear Dawn's footsteps that would indicate she was following him, he turned back around. As he did, a blue-haired girl appeared in front of him, smiling angelically. Suddenly she stuck her hand out and he felt his skin make contact with something cold, something that melted against the heat his chest produced.

A snowball, Paul knew.

"Got you back Paul," Dawn giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

Paul rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He released the six pokémon he had on hand at the moment – Torterra, Weavile, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Electabuzz and Magmortar – as they reached the other apartment, so they could assist them in carrying boxes.

Dawn did the same, releasing Mamoswine, Togekiss and Typhlosion who could actually help them carry boxes. After a second thought she released her smaller pokémon too such as Piplup and Buneary.

"They can carry the smaller boxes," she explained after seeing the weird look Paul was giving her.

"Ah."

With the help of their pokémon the boxes that were crammed against the walls began to disappear much quicker, and soon enough all the boxes were gone from the old apartment and now present in the new apartment.

"Return."

After returning his pokémon to their poké balls Paul entered the house, finding Dawn already busy at work, hanging portraits on the wall. A picture of piplup, a group picture of her with her pokémon, a group picture of him and his pokémon (she insisted on getting a picture of him and his pokémon together last weekend), etc.

Paul watched the blunette as she went in their new bathroom to hang up a multi-colored polka dotted white shower curtain for, well, their shower. Turning away, he was about to go help Dawn with unpacking when a blue box caught his eye.

'_**MEMORABLE TIMES'**_ the box lid read.

Curious, Paul sat down, sitting the box in front of him and then lifted the cover. Inside the box was numerous pictures, most of them if not all of them containing a smiling blunette. He lifted one picture out of a grinning blue-hair girl around the age of five in a pink one-piece bathing suit, a beach ball in hand.

"What are you doing?" Dawn questioned, kneeling down beside him. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture in his hand.

"Hey! I remember that!" she exclaimed, snatching the picture from his hand. "That was when my mom took me to Sunyshore Beach for the first time!"

Paul took out another picture from the box, this time a picture of her, Ash and Brock, Ash's trusty pikachu on his shoulders and her piplup in her arms. Dawn smiled at the picture, before pulling out another that was taken a few weeks before she left for her journey when she was ten.

"Hey, look here's our wedding album," Dawn exclaimed, grabbing at a large white album in a big box. She dusted off the cover with her hand, smiling as she turned to the first page in the album.

Dawn felt Paul's arm snake around her waist as they stared at the pictures together. The first page was just picture of her bridesmaids and his groomsmen while they were still in the dressing room. She turned the next page which had pictures of her and Paul, separate, and right before the wedding started.

"I forgot how beautiful you looked on the day of our wedding," Paul murmured. Dawn looked up at him, smiling.

"I forgot how _handsome_—" Yes, for once she said handsome, not sexy. Handsome. "—you looked on the day of our wedding." She pointed to a picture of him in his tuxedo, having been groomed to perfection, with his hands in his pocket and a small smirk graced across his lips.

The same smirk he wore in that picture graced his lips once more. "Are you designing your wedding dress for this wedding?" he questioned, turning to the next page in the album.

Dawn shrugged. "I dunno. I might. Should I?"

"If you want to," Paul replied.

"Hmm." Dawn turned the next page in the album. "Oooh, look! It's when we were saying our vows!"

She gestured to the pictures on the left. The top two rows of pictures had her walking down the aisle and Paul waiting by the pedestal. The second row had them hand in hand, gazing into each other's eyes. Then there were more pictures of them as they exchanged rings. Finally, they were holding hands again and then there a picture of Paul lifting her veil.

Dawn turned to the right page, smiling.

"Our kiss."

Paul turned to the right side too, and smirked.

The first picture on that side of the page a picture of them kissing, their lips locked together as they united themselves as one, taking each other as husband and wife.

Paul was cupping one of her cheeks as he kissed her, his eyes closed just like hers. Dawn's hand is also cupping one of his cheeks in the next picture, while her other hand rested on Paul's shoulder. The third picture has a tear running down one of Dawn's cheeks. Finally, the last picture in that row had their lips slowly separating, their eyes half-way open as the kiss ended.

The rest of the picture just has them hand in hand, waving to family and friends as they walked down the aisle together. When Dawn turned the next page, it showed pictures of them at their reception after the ceremony and the people who had spoken to congratulate them on getting married.

Reggie, Paul's brother — he had talked about how much it meant to him that his dear, younger brother was getting married to such a 'fine and elegant lady such as Dawn'. At the end of his speech he had concluded that they would both meet their goals and dreams, and he wished them the best and happiness.

Johanna, Dawn's mom — she had spoken about how she would welcome Paul into their family like her own son, and had explained how much she appreciated Paul for making her daughter happy and for taking care of her. She had also trusted Paul would also make sure no physical harm would come of Dawn, and that he would always protect her when he can.

Ash, her friend and his rival — he had wished them luck with their marriage. At first he was retelling the days back when him, Dawn and Brock were still traveling Sinnoh together, talking about what a great friend Dawn had been, and his rivalry with Paul. He commented on how much of an unlikely pair they seemed to him back when they were still traveling and having adventures, but then ended his statement saying, 'I guess it's true what they say: opposites really do attract!'. Ash ended his speech, telling Dawn that she could be the light in Paul's heart, and that he could already visibly see a change in Paul.

Thinking back on those speeches, Dawn realized something:

With Ash, in his speech he had told her she would be able to change Paul; she would be able to make him into a better person. And she did. He was a little more tolerable around others, a little more respectful to others and smiled just a little more than he use to. Sure the change wasn't like the Ice Age entering the Prehistoric Age, but she had still changed him nonetheless.

Also Johanna had spoken about Paul always being there to protect her. Although he wasn't able to protect her emotionally – first from not being pregnant and secondly, from all their fights –, but he had been there for her when those two guys stole from her and almost raped her. He had saved her, protected her like her mom had said he would.

And then Reggie had said that with each other's help, they would both meet their goals and dreams. He had also been right. Now Paul was Champion, a goal he had worked for most of his life, and now she was a stylist, something she believed she was destined to be.

They had all been right about something they had said to them in their speeches.

Dawn smiled at her thoughts before turning to the plum-haired man beside her, adoration in her lake blue eyes. Paul turned his head a few degrees, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What?" he asked. She giggled, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she murmured, turning to the next page in their wedding album.

Silently, for maybe an hour or a little less, they flipped through the hard transparent pages filled with colorful, bright pictures that not even a thousand words could describe how much this time in their lives meant to them and how much they had always secretly cherished the memories, even if they never told the other until now.

When they had looked through every page and saw every brightly colored memory printed into a photo, they closed the album.

"Paul, what do you think our next wedding will be like?" Dawn questioned quietly, staring up at him with big blue eyes. He shrugged indifferently.

"What do you want it to be like?"

She pursed her lips together thoughtfully. "Our last wedding was big; I want this wedding to be more… reserved. That way it can be more special to us.

"Like," She cleared her throat, speaking louder. "I remember looking in this magazine that showed names and pictures and information about wedding ceremonies Sinnoh had. I remember seeing this nice little place in Floaroma Town; we could have our wedding there, if you would like. It's surrounded by colorful flowers, and I saw a picture of it and it was really pretty. It also has a small stream running through it, but not a river or waterfall though like our last one."

"It sounds like a nice, quiet place to get married." Paul mumbled. Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. We should get married there. If possible, it can be a private wedding." Paul grunted his agreement, resting his chin on top of her head.

Silence cloaked them, a tranquil atmosphere settling in around them as they listened to the silence of snowdrops falling on top of their rooftop and the whisper of the breeze outside.

Dawn's eyes traveled along the empty walls until they rested on a window on her left, watching as white dots rushed past the window, nothing but a white blur of ice crystals. A memory flashed briefly before her eyes before disappearing into the abyss of the rest of her memories once more.

"_Mommy! Let's go outside and build a snowman!" A five year old Dawn squealed, watching with bright, eager eyes as snowflakes fell outside._

"_Alright but first put on your snow boots, sweetie." _

"_Okay!" Quickly the five year old pulled on her white snow boots and grabbed her pink cloak, putting it on. _

"_Hurry, mommy! Hurry!"_

"_I'm coming, dear, I'm coming." Johanna chuckled, following her young daughter outside in the cold, watching as she stuck her small pink tongue out for soft white flakes to fall onto._

Dawn blinked. She turned to Paul, staring at him almost questioningly.

"_Wait until daddy sees our snowman, mommy! He's going be so impressed!"_

"_It's nearly as big as you, sweetie." _

The memory of the first time she built a snowman resurfaced, becoming clearer in her mind until it was like she was actually there, living it, seeing it, and feeling the exhilaration once more.

"_Daddyyyy!" She squealed, running into her dad's arms as he got home from his long journey, the first time he have been home since her fifth birthday. "Look at my snowman! It's HUGE!" _

"_Wow!" Her dad gasped. "Did you and mommy build that together?"_

_The perky blunette bobbed her head up and dad, grinning from ear to ear. "Yup! Do you like it, do you like it?"_

"_It's marvelous, honey." Her dad replied, kissing her forehead._

That was a family moment, a family memory she had. Maybe the earliest one she could remember. Her and her mom had built a snowman together, one that was even bigger than her five year old self, and her dad had came home for the first time in months. Obviously, she wanted to impress him. And in the end, she did impress him.

She continued to gaze at Paul, studying his face, studying his expression.

Would she and Paul ever have a family moment with a kid of theirs – _if _they ever have a kid?

Did Paul want a family? Did he want a kid? A son he could teach to be like him, a son who wants to be just like him, just as strong as him, maybe even surpass him one day and become the new Champion of Sinnoh? Did he want a daughter who he could spoil and love, a daughter he could protect and watch grow into a beautiful young lady who would one day marry a man worthy of her being?

Dawn wasn't sure what Paul wanted. She knew what she wanted someday, and that was children, but she wasn't sure what Paul wanted and she wasn't ready to ask him just yet.

Another image flashed through her mind, this time of a kid around five with long lavender locks and dark blue eyes, smiling as a breeze played with their choppy bangs.

Dawn shook her head and the image, like a videotape playing her head, vanished.

_It's a conversation for another day_, Dawn decided, turning back to watch the snow fall outside their window.

* * *

"_Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way; Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh; Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way~"_

"So do you and Paul have anything planned for Christmas?" Paris questioned as she helped Dawn place some pink bridesmaid dresses on the shelves.

Dawn turned to Paris for a few seconds, smiling, before humming a yes.

"We're going to go get a Christmas tree for our apartment after my shift is over," she explained. "And then we're having a Christmas Eve dinner party; we're invited our family and a few of our selected friends."

"That sounds like fun," Paris commented before glancing at her watch. "Your shift will be over with in five minutes. Where are you going to get your Christmas tree?"

"This one place near Eterna Forest," she responded. "Forgot the name of the place. Something-Evergreen, I think. Or maybe it was called Holly Cabin." She shrugged.

"Hm."

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick.

Paris glanced at her watch again.

"Looks like your shift is up," she told the blunette. Dawn nodded, handing in the black vest she was required to wear during working hours, her name being stitched in pink on the front pocket.

"Oooh, by the way, May's dress came in today. Tell her to pick it up whenever she gets the chance, will you?"

"I will," Dawn promised.

Just then there was a ring from the bells on the door as Paul walked in, hands shoved into his pocket like always. Paris smiled his way, and he nodded his head in acknowledgement before turning to Dawn.

"You shift is over, isn't it? C'mon, let's go," he said impatiently.

Dawn rolled her eyes, following him after the door, listening to the chime of the door as it closed.

"So impatient," she teased, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Well, it takes a while to drive to Eterna Forest," Paul replied gruffly back, starting the ignition and backing out of the parking lot.

Dawn just rolled her eyes again, a small smirk curving her lips upward.

"Tomorrow is going to be our first Christmas together," she whispered. "Or Christmas Eve actually. Christmas isn't until the day after tomorrow."

"It's not our first Christmas together," he responded. "We spent last Christmas together."

Dawn narrowed her eyes at him, her lips now a firm line. "No we didn't; I just gave you a Master Ball and you gave me that diamond necklace. The rest of the day you were just out training and I was at Tiffany's Bridal, trying on wedding gowns. But this is our first real, real Christmas together; we're gonna have friends and family over, and I'm going to be cooking gingerbread cookies and ham and all that good stuff…"

Paul just shrugged, and she furrowed her eyebrows together, an annoyed grunt escaping through her lips.

"Hmph!" She turned away from him, one cheek puffed out as she glared out the window, watching the fuzzy white flakes pass outside the window in a blur.

As Dawn's mild anger slowly faded away, she started to think a little more about the events that would occur tomorrow, thinking up little scenarios. Gradually, her thoughts rested on what she would give Paul for Christmas.

Last year for Christmas she gave Paul a Master Ball, something he has done nothing with. For his birthday she has given him a massage, something he probably already forgot about. This time she wanted to give him something meaningful, something he would remember and cherish like she did the presents he gave her.

Hm, maybe I could give him a new app to put in his pokétch. Wait, Paul doesn't even have a pokétch. Maybe I can give Paul one for Christmas? But maybe he doesn't want one. I mean, he has enough money to go buy one, but he hasn't yet so probably doesn't want one.

Maybe she could give him a pokéradar, so he can find some rare pokémon. But then again, Paul was champion now… He would probably rather keep the pokémon he has at the moment so he can train them and make them stronger…

She remember hearing somewhere, maybe it was from Roark sometime when she traveled back through Oreburgh alone, that Sinnoh had a secret Underground Tunnel. Maybe she could give him an explorer kit? But then again, Paul didn't look like the type who would want to spend his time digging up fossils underground.

That wrinkle in Dawn's forehead surfaced once more in annoyance. Why must guys, or Paul in particular, be so hard to shop for?

Suddenly took notice of the green, snow-covered pine trees they passed and the shadows from the trees that danced overhead.

"We're in Eterna Forest already?"

They pulled up into a clearing in the middle of the forest filled with chopped down trees and a small log cabin with the words 'Holly's Lumberjack Cabin' painted on a sign out front.

Paul turned to her after shutting off the engine, raising an eyebrow. "We passed Eterna City ten minutes ago," he retorted. Dawn was about to reply sharply back, but then decided against it.

Meh. Wasn't worth it.

"So which tree do you want?" Paul asked after slamming the door on his side shut. Dawn looked around, a thoughtful expression painted on her face.

"Lets seeee…!" She walked around, examining each tree with a careful eye. "Oh! Look how cute this one is!" She squealed, pointing to a tiny tree that reached to only her hips.

"Too small." Paul stated.

"I know," she replied. "But isn't it cute? It's so small!" Paul sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He also looked around, looking for any sign of defection on the trees.

"Oh! Let's get this one!" Dawn exclaimed, her eyes shining bright at a thick and bushy tree that towered maybe a foot or two above her head. Paul looked at the tree and then the others.

"Why do you want this one?" He questioned, both confused and a little more than curious. "It looks just all the other trees."

She lifted up one of the trees limbs, bushy with pine needles, snow spraying down on her hand as she did, to gesture to a heart that was carved into the bark of the tree.

"It has a heart," She shrugged. "I think it's cute; besides, it's a decent size, isn't it? And there's nothing wrong with it."

"Except somebody carved a heart in it," Paul huffed.

"Fine, we'll get it." Dawn smiled cheerfully at Paul's response, hugging him quickly before letting go.

"Great! Let's go pay for it now!"

* * *

Cookies. Cookies. How do you make gingerbread cookies?

Dawn wiped the flour on her apron, groaning when she saw a white smudge on her pink-colored t-shirt.

"Cinnamon, cinnamon…" Dawn muttered, looking for the cinnamon as she sifted through her cupboards, looking for where she had placed the spices.

Now, Dawn thought. In our last apartment the spices were in there own separate cupboard, the smallest one. Maybe the cinnamon is in that cupboard then… Opening the small cupboard above her head she was pleased when her eyes instantly connected with the label that determined that red container was indeed cinnamon.

"What are you doing?" Dawn glanced quickly at the plum-haired man who walked into their small kitchen, hands shoved so carelessly in his pockets like usual, before continuing her search through the drawers, this time looking for a small measuring spoon.

"Making gingerbread cookies," she replied bluntly.

She felt Paul's eyes look her up and down.

"Are you sure you're not trying to wear it?" he asked, smirking.

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, flicking flour onto his black shirt, earning a scowl from Paul.

"Why do you always wait until the last minute with things anyway?" he asked, annoyed.

Dawn shot him another glare, dumping her tablespoon of ginger before taking another pinch of it and flicking it at Paul's shirt. _Again._

Paul's eyebrows met as he glared at the blunette. "Are you trying to stain my shirt or something?" he growled.

She shrugged, starting to mix some butter and sugar that she had in a bowl together. "Flour and ginger won't stain your shirt."

"I know that."

"Then why were you asking?"

A growl was audible in Paul's throat and Dawn laughed, glancing at him briefly and smiling.

"I was kidding, geez. And I'm making the gingerbread cookies _now_ because I just found the ingredients for them. Happy?"

"No." He grunted.

"Whatever. You're never happy," she replied. Quickly she cracked some eggs, separating the whites, then added some molasses and water to the same bowl, mixing them together quickly.

"Oooh, what time will mom be here?" She glanced at the clock which read eleven thirty. "Paul, what time did Reggie say he would be here again?"

"He said he would be here around six," he grunted.

"Good! The cookies need to freeze for three hours, until around three, and then they just bake for five minutes. Perfect! Then Ash and Misty won't be here until five… or did they say six? Maybe it was seven."

"Six." Paul sighed.

"And May and Drew are arriving a little pass six, same with Zoey and Kenny…" She puckered her lips thoughtfully. "Good! So I have until six to get everything ready!"

She poured the dry ingredients into the other bowl and began to mix them together.

"Then I put the ham in to cook at twelve, have a one hour break until one, and then cook the rest of the dinner until everybody gets here!"

"You really aren't organized, are you?" Paul asked bluntly. Dawn flicked another pink of cinnamon at him. Paul's scowl deepened.

"Do you plan on making me into a gingerbread cookie too?" He questioned sarcastically.

"If you don't watch it, I will." She replied, placing her batch of gingerbread batter into the fridge. "Remind me to take this out at two-thirty."

Paul grumbled a response. and Dawn another pinch of cinnamon at him.

"Really?" he asked, glaring. She smiled.

"Really," she giggled. "Oh come on!" she said, noticing the scowl that was painted what felt like permanently on his features. "It's Christmas! Lighten up!"

"Whatever…" He grumbled, turning away. He stopped for a few seconds, turning his head a few degrees to growl to the blunette, "And throw cinnamon at me one more, and you'll regret it."

Dawn stuck her tongue out at him, but dropped the cinnamon.

"Whatever yourself," she snorted. "Now help me put up some decorations around here."

"There are already plenty of decorations up," Paul grumbled, grabbing her wrist. Dawn smiled.

"Maybe, but there's still one thing missing," she replied. She grinned slyly. "Care to guess what it is missing?"

Paul heaved a long sigh.

"Damn, you are annoying…" He grumbled.

"And still you love me," she giggled, pecking his cheek. "By the way, the thing that is missing is the mistletoe!" Paul groaned, but Dawn ignored the sound of displeasure.

Rummaging through their closet, she carefully, tenderly plucked out a mistletoe. Carefully, she hung it on a hook in the ceiling that hung in the front of the hallway. Dawn smiled when she climbed down from her stepping stool, looking satisfied at the little sprig of mistletoe that hung in the front of the hall.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed.

She glanced around the rest of the room, her eyes landing on their Christmas tree in the far right corner of the room. Looking at it, she knew something was missing, but what? The tree had numerous colorful ornaments and lights hanging from its tree – from angels to candy canes to pokémon ornaments and lights, the tree had it all. And to top it off, a glowing star sat on top of the tree, golden and beautiful, just like Christmas.

"Feels like Christmas already…" she murmured.

"Well, it is Christmas Eve," Paul muttered.

Dawn stared at him for a second, frowning. A memory flickered through her mind of a time that happened a little more than a month ago. A memory at first of an almost tragedy and despair, then shock and disbelief; a memory that ended in warmth, happiness and relief. For a moment Dawn felt herself space out as she relived the memory.

"Dawn?"

The blunette blinked, then looked up, and saw Paul's raised eyebrow as he watched her.

"I'm fine, no need to worry!" she declared, waving her hand in dismissal. Paul just shrugged, turning around to enter the kitchen.

Dawn continued to gaze at the plum-haired man with her thoughtful blue eyes. A question was at the tip of her tongue, and although she could have tried to hold it back, she knew she wouldn't be able to. After another minute passed, she finally spoke:

"Do you still love me, Paul?" she blurted out, her face turning a light shade of pink.

The lavender-haired man's head whipped around, staring at her with widened charcoal-colored eyes. He was obviously taken aback from the abruptness of the question.

At first he thought, or maybe it was hoped, it was just a question she didn't expect an answer to, and he would turn around, finding her grinning childishly like always. But then when he saw her face – lips set into almost a frown, dark blue eyes questioning – he knew she expected a real answer.

"Didn't we already cover this topic?" He replied back gruffly, turning away as if annoyed, although he was really just flustered.

Although he couldn't see it, her frown deepened.

For a moment, he considered that she just teasing him again like she likes to do, trying to get answers and things she wants from him out of him, but recalling her face in his mind, he immediately dismissed the thought.

"I-I know…" She stuttered. "It's just… After the first few days, after we officially got together, well… I just never hear you say them anymore."

"What do you mean 'them'?"

"I never hear you say… 'I love you' anymore," she responded awkwardly back, tucking a lock of blue hair from behind her ear. She stared down at her feet dumbly as she sat cross-legged on the couch, suddenly wishing she hadn't bought the subject up at all.

"That… It only happened a little less than a month ago…" He replied. She nodded, still frowning. "It doesn't mean… It doesn't mean that…"

Dawn tore her gaze from her feet, her eyes burning questioningly into Paul's back.

_It doesn't mean… what?_

Paul sighed, turning around to face her. His frown was identical to hers.

"Do you want me to tell you that all the time?"

She shook her head, biting her tongue so she wouldn't show just how upset she felt.

_What was the point of having him say 'I love you' if he didn't even mean half the time? If he only said it for her benefit, just because she wanted him to?_

Paul sighed again, sitting down on the couch next to her. Gently, he took Dawn's hand, causing the poor girl to almost jump out of her skin at the sudden contact. She turned to face him, her frown returning.

"Listen," he said. "Just because I don't say 'I love you' all the time, doesn't mean I actually love you any less… You should know I'm… I'm not exactly the best at expressing emotions, at expression what I'm feeling."

Dawn nodded in understanding, suddenly feeling much better.

She felt stupid now, even, for asking in the first place.

_Love goes deeper than words; love cannot even be translated into words or described by words. Love is like a connection that two people feel, a desire to protect somebody and make them happy whenever possible, and although it may not be said, it is always there like a fire in the heart…_

Dawn was surprised at the words that formed inside her head like thoughts, and she placed a hand over her heart, feeling the gentle, rhythmic beating of her heart.

Suddenly, curiously, she reached over with her other hand (for Paul was still holding her other hand) and placed it over the place Paul's heart would be. Immediately, Dawn could feel the warmth from Paul's chest, but along with that she could feel the steady beating of a heart.

_Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub._

Dawn felt her eyes slip close for a few brief seconds before she reopened them. She squeezed Paul's hand with her own, murmuring softly, "So you're not the grinch after all…"

By now, her head laid on his chest, her ear where she could hear the beautiful, rhythmic beating of his heart. A rumble from deep within Paul's chest sounded in her ear from her smart remark, a short laugh escaping from his mouth. A small smile graced her lips and she laughed too, softly and chimes-like.

Closing her eyes, Dawn inhaled softly, breathing in Paul's sweet scent.

"That reminds me…" Dawn murmured, drowsily but reluctantly lifting her head from Paul's chest, getting up to receive a present from under the Christmas tree.

"Yeah, I know it's not Christmas morning yet, or the night of Christmas Eve yet, but I want you to open this present anyway," she murmured, handing the neatly wrapped present over to him, wrapped in bright green wrapping paper with a red bow to top it off.

Carefully he undid the tape on the envelope, and tore at the tape until he could see the front cover of a Christmas Card. The card, he saw when fully pulling it out, had a picture of a torterra with ornaments hanging on it trees with a glowing star on top, a cheerful piplup plopped down on top of the torterra's head, a red bow taped to its head.

Paul frowned at the picture of the Torterra, mumbling quietly, "That is cruel."

"You're one to talk," Dawn giggled. "Now open it!"

Doing as she instructed, he opened the card.

"_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_—"

Dawn rolled her eyes, grinning. "Open it up; I wrote a poem for you, read it!"

Slowly, Paul reopened the card, trying not to cringe as the obnoxious Christmas music blasted from the card.

"_Christmas joy and Christmas cheer  
__On Christmas day that is all I ever hear  
__But a lonely Christmas is not what I fear  
__With you by my side, there's no need to hide  
__From the ghosts of Christmas past  
__Because I know what we have will last  
__And when I'm around you, I'm content  
__Just know that for Christmas  
__You can always be my present!"_

_Merry Christmas Paul! I love you. I hope you're having an amazing Christmas so far! (:  
__xoxo--Dawn_

A small smirk upturned Paul's lips, and he set down the card down, about to open the present, but Dawn's hand on his stopped him.

"Before you open your present, I just want you to know that you are the hardest person to shop for," she started. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Oh really?" he asked, a bit sarcastically.

"Yes. In fact, I bought everybody else's presents before yours. Your gift was the last one I got because I wasn't sure what to give you, and I wanted to give you something special."

"Dawn, anything you give me is special," he told her. Dawn smiled at this.

"But _still_."

"And I don't imagine it would be _that_ hard to find a present for me that I would like," Paul added with a roll of his eyes.

"Um, yeah it was," Dawn retorted. "Finding everybody else's present was a piece of cake compared to finding yours: I gave Ash a fifty dollars gift card for Hometown Buffet, Pikachu a bottle of ketchup—"

"Spoiled rat…" Paul muttered.

Dawn glared at him. "—Misty a new bathing suit—"

"In the winter?"

"—for when she returns to Cerulean City." She glared at Paul some more. "Kenny a new contest outfit, Zoey some brand new poké seals that just came out, May some cookbooks, and heck, I even bought Drew's gift before yours!"

Paul narrowed his eyes at the last piece of information, but said nothing.

"And I'm still not sure if you're going to like the thing got you, or made—well, err, just open the present and see what I gave you."

Carefully he took the present in his arm, tearing at the tape that held the wrapper down until it was off, then slowly unfolding it until he could see some fabric underneath.

"Hm?"

Paul blinked in surprise at the gift he held in his hands, and Dawn smiled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"Uh, it's a jacket," she told him. "I-I made it myself. I started it about a week ago, when I first got the idea for it, and then finished it last night…"

Paul continued to stare at the jacket in front of him that he held. It was a jacket much like he was wearing at the moment, except it was in the shades of black and cloudy gray.

She bit her lower lip anxiously, waiting for a response from him.

"Do you like it?" she asked finally, starting to twiddle with her two thumbs.

Paul turned his eyes away from the jacket for a moment, then turned back to the jacket. On the top of the jacket, inside of it, he could see his name, Paul Shinji, sewed neatly into the cloth.

"You made this for me?" he asked in a soft, almost hoarse, voice.

She nodded.

"They say the best presents come from the heart!" she joked lightly.

He looked up again, one of those rare smiles on his handsome, angular face.

"Thank you," He leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "I love it."

Dawn's smile broadened, her heart fluttering with happiness at the words. She felt even more excitement and happiness when she saw Paul shrug off his old jacket to try on the one she made for him.

"Now," he grunted. "It's time for me to give you your present."

He went over to the tree and picked up one of the smaller presents there. He looked somewhat embarrassed as he came back over, handing the present to her.

"It's not as good as your present though," he admitted. "I bought it from… a group you're in. I bought it from The Ribbon Society."

"That's okay," she told him. "It's the thought that matters."

Quickly, she tore off the wrapper from the gift, excitement bubbling inside of her.

"Oooh!" She smiled happily at the ribbon case that laid on her lap. "A new ribbon case! Thank you, Paul! I love it!"

"Um, open it up," Paul told her, still looking embarrassed.

Dawn obeyed. She gasped at the sight of the beautiful red ribbon that laid inside of the powder blue case, surrounded by purple velvet.

"That's a Gorgeous-Royal Ribbon!" Dawn said immediately, staring in awe at the ribbon. "It's the most expensive ribbon the society has!"

"That's why I got it," Paul grunted. "I figured since you're a coordinator and you sort of collect ribbons, that you would want this one."

Dawn rolled her eyes at this statement, but a grinned childishly anyhow.

"It's amazing Paul! Thank you!" She hugged the lavender-haired man, smiling into his chest.

"Ohh! It's not even Christmas yet and I already I feel like this is the best Christmas yet!" she joked. Paul chuckled, stroking her blue locks as he glanced down at his watch.

"We should probably finish decorating the house," he said after a while. Sighing, Dawn agreed, pulling away from him.

"Yeah, we should." Dawn mumbled, her eyes squinting as she stretched her arms, yawning loudly.

"Actually, you lie down and rest," Paul told her. "I'll finish decorating the house; you've already done a lot today, and you're only going to be doing more when you have to cook dinner. Just take a break for a while, and I'll take care of everything."

The blunette frowned.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Paul nodded.

"Just take a nap for a while," he responded. "I'll wake you up when the gingerbread cookies need put in the oven."

Dawn hesitated for a second, then nodded in agreement.

"Okay then… thanks Paul! You're the best!" she told him, grinning.

Paul smirked.

"I've heard that before."

* * *

The Christmas Eve dinner had passed rather quickly to Dawn.

She remembered the room being filled with laughter and cheers and exciting tales that had happened in the last few days. She remembered the outline of families' and friends' faces in the candlelight. She remembered the cheerful cries of her pokémon as they opened up presents she had wrapped for them, each cheering with delight at the gift she gave them. She also remembered the warmth that came from Paul who sat next to her at the dinner table, whispering occasionally in her ears, making her heart feel elated.

Snow fell outside in those beautiful crystal-designs, small and fluffy, white and pure. The snow blanketed the ground and roof, as long with many other things. A snowman she had made the day before still sat, solid and lifeless, in front of hers and Paul's new apartment. She could still see the snowman whenever she glanced out her window, outlined by the moonlight, giving it an eerie but magical look.

Now, as Dawn sat in bed, she gazed at Paul, watching the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he slept peacefully. As she watched him, she thought of today's events and thought of what tomorrow would be like. Then she thought years ahead of tomorrow. She thought of years when her and Paul could have a child, first a boy and then a girl only a couple of years younger than her brother.

_Whish… Whish… _

Dawn never had a brother of her own, nor a sister, even though she had always wanted a sibling. She never asked her mother though why she didn't have a brother or a sister because somehow she knew that she wouldn't get one just by asking _why_ she didn't have one.

Dawn closed her eyes for a second, trying to imagine a daughter that would belong to her and Paul. Next she tried to imagine a son.

_Lavender hair, blue eyes… Blue hair, black eyes…_

She reopened her eyes, finding that Paul had turned over in his sleep and that his back was no longer facing her. She gazed at his face which looked so angelic when he was asleep, not scowling nor grimacing.

Dawn leaned over, her fingers barely brushing his cheek. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. She sighed.

She yearned for a family, but she would not ask for one yet. Not when everything was going so well with them both so far. If they were to have a family, if he wanted a family, it would be when they were both ready… And she knew they both weren't ready yet, no matter how much she would like to deny it.

"I love you Paul…" she whispered.

Silence.

She smiled, a bit sadly. "But you already know that…" She laughed softly. "Well, I'm just reminding you."

She tossed her legs over the side of the bed, delicately setting her feet down on the soft white carpet underneath, and leaned over, picking up Paul's shirt from that morning off the floor. She stared at the shirt for a moment before tossing it over her head, putting her arms through the armholes.

The shirt was large on the petite girl, reaching to her mid-upper thighs, but she didn't mind. She shivered at first from the stale coldness of the shirt, but then she felt warm again as Paul's familiar scent wafted around her along with the scent of flour and cinnamon. Dawn smiled, remembering this morning.

She climbed into bed again, snuggling up to Paul.

To some people it may seem a bit strange or even obsessive for her to wear is dirty shirt at night, but to her, wearing it made her feel somehow closer to the cold, plum-haired man…

_He'll probably be wondering why I'm wearing it when he wakes up in the morning, Dawn _thought to himself. _But that matter at the moment. _

All that mattered to her was that she was with him…

* * *

_Okay, first of all I would like to say I'm SINCERELY sorry for not updating on my promised date, on the sixteenth. You see, I was having sort of a writer's block on this chapter and I wasn't sure what to write about. I kept on changing ideas because I didn't wanna repeat ideas or have the chapter as well, too boring for eyes to read. Again, I'm SOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! I just wanted to make this chapter half-way interesting since you guys had to wait a whole extra week (and now almost another week Dx) for this chapter! ;_; _

_I would like to thank everybody who reviewed last chapter and everybody who reviewed all my other chapters. Also thanks to everybody who favorited/alerted/are bothering to read this story. It means a lot to me, that you guys will put up with me and that you like this story enough to wait two weeks for an update or sometimes even three weeks. So thank all of you guys so much! (: Also, thanks for understanding me wanting to update this a week later so I can study for my exams! I think I did pretty good on all of them. I think I'll get proficient on most of them. I think I might get advance on English and possibly Science, lol. ;) OH! Also sorry if there's any mistakes or if the chapter was hard to read because I was sort of all over the place writing this and haven't gotten a chance to correct this yet, so yeah… ^^; So don't be afraid to tell me any mistakes and I'll fix them as soon as possible!_

_Anyway, there are only two more chapters left, chapter 24 and chapter 25. Also my next update will be ON or BETWEEN _**June 5****th**** and June 13****th**_**.** (This time I WILL update on or between those times!)Until then, here's what you can look forward to (or not) until the next update: Next chapter will feature May's wedding, the Grand Festival, a brief quarrel between Dawn and Paul, and… Paul will be leaving?_

_Here's some questions you guys can answer or predict for next chapter and answer that has to do with this chapter:_

**1) What did you think of the gifts Dawn and Paul gave each other for Christmas?  
****2) What place do you think Dawn will get in the Grand Festival (for the next chapter, I mean)? Do you think she'll win? Her rivals will be Kenny and Ursula. No Zoey or Nando.  
****3) What do you think Dawn and Paul will be arguing briefly about?  
****And finally, 4) Why do you think Paul will be leaving?**

_Feel free to review! (: Ohhh, also I got a new poll out considering the 5th generation starters! You can answer that too if you want!_


	24. Rain and Sunshine

_Just a quick warning, this chapter will be switching back a lot from Dawn being at May's wedding to flashbacks which happened before her wedding. Whenever I do this though there will be a line break and it will either say (May's Wedding) or (Flashback). 'Kay? ;) _

_Hope you like this chapter!_

**ooo**

**Chapter 24: Rain and Sunshine**

It was late May, and it was somewhat cloudy, a little sprinkle coming down. That didn't affect May's mood of course, nor Drew's. She saw that the moment the first raindrop fell when May took her first step down the stone-laden aisle.

Nothing mattered to both of them at the moment but the other, the one they were minutes away from marrying.

Solidad was the first one to walk down the aisle, in the long strapless red dress that Dawn had designed, arm-in-arm with Max, May's younger brother. He wore a deep blue, nearly black, colored tuxedo, his hear neatly groomed back so it looked like May's father's, Norman's, hair. Meanwhile, Solidad's rose-pink hair had been twisted into a tight and elegant bun, loose strands framing her face. The two smiled as they walked down the aisle as Best Man and Maid-of-Honor.

Next was Misty in her short red dress, arm-in-arm with Ash, her carrot-colored locks cascading pass her bare shoulders. Ash was grinning childishly like always, but like at Dawn's wedding, there was now a twinkle in his chocolate-colored eyes that showed just how happy he truly was for his friend. Misty's eyes were also warm and bright, filled with spirit and happiness, as she smiled at Drew.

Casting one last glance at the brown-haired beauty, dressed so elegantly and beautifully in her snow white dress, Dawn turned back to the aisle and linked arms with the purple-haired man she was going down the aisle with.

Like Solidad, Dawn's hair had also been twisted into a bun, her cheeks accented by locks of hair that had been curled into tight ringlets. Once again she wore the diamond D-shaped necklace which had been repaired around her neck. She touched it briefly, remembering Paul, as she walked down the aisle.

Dawn wore the red, ankle-long dress with the asymmetrical line going down her dress that, like all the other dresses, she had designed herself. She walked in small, one-inch high heels careful not to trip.

Finally, at the end of the aisle, her and Harley, a tall, almost feminine-looking man with long, wavy purple hair, parted ways. Dawn joined Solidad and Misty on one side, and Harley joined Max and Ash on the other.

Dawn caught sight of Zoey, looking not quite as tomboyish as she usually does in her ruffly red dress, being led arm-in-arm Kenny. Due to her how short her hair was, not much could be done with it, even though a red bow had been placed in her hair.

As Zoey took her place next to Dawn, and Kenny his place next to Harley, the music changed. The music was now stronger, louder.

The crowd turned expectantly towards the end of the aisle.

A raindrop fell.

There were gasps and murmurs of awes as the bride took her first step toward her destination.

Dawn peeked a glanced towards Drew, and smiled when she saw the wide-eyed, awestruck look he was giving May.

More raindrops fell, tiny and like small, wet kisses.

Dawn's mind was a blur as she watched and listened to May and Drew say their vows, faintly remembering her own vows as she listened to theirs. As she watched them though, the last few weeks began to seep into her mind, memories that started on the day of the Grand Festival.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

The rain hadn't cleared up by the next morning, and as a result, the Grand Festival had to be relocated and now took place in this large stadium right near Veilstone City, not too far from Valor Lakefront where it was originally scheduled to take place.

Although she couldn't hear the rain no more over the excited cheer and chatter of other coordinators who would be participating in the Grand Festival, she could still hear the roar of thunder outside.

Dawn smiled as she cast one last glance in the mirror as she quietly exited the dressing room, quickly glancing from side to side as she looked for that familiar shade of plum purple. She was surprised when she saw that shade of purple accompanied with a shade of black hair and chocolate-colored eyes.

Ash? I thought he was back in Kanto… Dawn thought to herself, a small frown painted over her face before brightening into a grin.

Carefully she walked through the crowded hallways to make it to her husband and best friend, lifting the pink dress off the ground as she did. She stopped a few feet away as she got a clear shot on what they were saying.

"I was just in Solaceon City a few weeks ago, and I got to visit the Solaceon Ruins," Ash was telling Paul who, although his arms were crossed and leaning against a wall as if in indifference, actually looked somewhat interested in what he was saying. "And then I also got to explore Mt. Coronet again and battle some of the really strong pokémon there."

"Mt. Coronet is filled with strong pokémon," Paul grunted in approval. "That's where I use to go once in a while when I was still traveling to train my pokémon."

Ash nodded, continuing on, "I've forgotten what it feels like to be traveling again! The rush of wind in your face, the chirp of starlies at night, nothing but the sky and stars over you as you sleep, and the exhilaration in your veins when you fight or capture a new pokémon! It's great! Plus all the new trainers you meet and the new rivals you make!"

"Hopefully all of them don't defeat you as easily as I once did," Paul commented, a smirk upturning one corner of his lips.

"Hey," Ash exclaimed, laughing. "I've improved since then, and you know it!"

Paul just merely shrugged. "Maybe a little."

Ash rolled his eyes. "Well, either way, I'm still enjoying the great freedom of being a trainer as much as I did when I first started my journey."

The lavender-hair man just grunted, a distracted look appearing in his onyx-colored eyes.

Before having a chance to ponder on what Paul could be distracted by at the time, Dawn heard a snide voice behind her and wasn't surprised at all when she saw Ursula.

Like usual, Ursula's peach-colored hair was in pig tails that curled like the end of a spoink's tail. The coordinator was also wearing a black dress that was strapless and had a heart-shaped neckline where a magenta-colored bow met in the middle. The dress hugged her curves perfectly, emphasizing every one, until it reached her waist area where there was a thick magenta-colored waistband. The dress then poofed out from that point and stopped at her knees. White tights hugged her legs and a one-inch heel from her black t-strapped high heels gave her extra height.

Ursula smiled smugly at the blunette, her fingers trailing along a white-pearled necklace around her neck.

"Huh. So how are you getting along, Dawn?" she asked. "Still bear those slut marks you showed me last time we crossed paths?"

"Not the same ones," Dawn replied uninterestedly back, struggling not to yawn in front of her arrogant rival. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering," she responded. "I see you're back to your pink, frilly, princess-y ways. Did your husband buy you that?"

Dawn smiled, nodding.

She ran her hand over the soft fabric of her dress which was a soft rose color. The dress hugged Dawn's womanly hour-glassed figure perfectly, from her bust to her ankle. Like Ursula's dress, her dress was strapless and had a heart-shaped neckline. Her gloved fingers trailed softly over the diamond choker Paul had bought her which also matched the long, dangling diamond earrings which they got half-off with the choker.

Dawn's entire outfit she had gotten for a reasonable deal actually: the elegant dress she wore she only got for a few hundred dollars and with the dress she got everything else she bought at the store half off. For example, the white ankle-strapped heels she got for the dress was half off along with all the bobby pins and clips she used to secure her hair in place which had been swept up in an elegant bun with only a few locks that were curled into ringlets framing her face.

"Figures," Ursula snorted quietly, walking away. "Whatever. I'll be seeing you later, Dawn. I have more important things to be attending to right now."

"She's gonna make this tough for me, isn't she?" she sighed, turning away. Just then, she saw Paul who was walking toward her.

"You look amazing," he told her, pecking her quickly on the lips. Dawn smiled at him, all worries she previously had vanishing.

"Thanks," She then added mischievously, "You too."

Paul smirked, then asked, "So which appeal are you doing first?"

"For the first appeal I'm going to use Typhlosion and Togekiss; Typhlosion is going to use Flame Thrower and then Togekiss is going to use Psychic to control the attack. Typhlosion will then get on Togekiss's back and then shoot off more fire attacks while Togekiss does tricks and such.

"Then my second appeal, if I make it through the first appeal that is, will be Piplup and Pachirisu; Piplup is going to use Whirlpool and Pachirisu discharge to creatue a blue electrified whirlpool."

"Sounds like they will be amazing appeals," he grunted.

Dawn smiled at the compliment, and was about to make a wry remark when a voice boomed from the speakers set around the auditorium.

"The appeal rounds are about to begin, will all coordinators please wait in the waiting lobby until it is their turn to perform. If you're hear to watch the performances, please find a seat in the bleachers. Thank you!"

"Well, I gotta go now, so see ya later," she told him sadly, pecking him quickly on the cheek before waving. Paul gave a small wave in return, turning to head towards the bleachers, that dazed look back in his eyes.

**ooo**

She made it successfully pass the appeal rounds, the judges praising her for the beautiful and artistic looking appeals, the crowd, of course, roaring in approval.

Ursula had made her appeals not shortly after Dawn, making it through both rounds. For her first appeal she had used her eeveelutions, Flareon and Vaporeon, to do a Fire Spin-Whirlpool combination that wowed the judges. For her second appeal she used her Plusle and Minun to create a dazzling appeal of electric fireworks with the electric mouses' Helping Hand, Spark and then Encore.

"I don't like her," she heard Paul quietly remark to her, glaring at the girl suspiciously. Well, of course, he didn't like her; she had blackmailed Dawn and had caused her to lose one of her contests which she had the ability to win.

Not long after Ursula's appeals, it was Kenny's turn.

Kenny grinned toward the crowd as they cheered upon his name being called, waving almost arrogantly, as confidently released his pokémon for his first appeal – his Alakazam and Floatzel. The appeal was quick but impressive as his Alakazam used its Pyschic to control Floatzel's Water Pulse and then Razor Wind

His second appeal was just as impressive as he used his Machoke's strength to launch is Breloom in the air who then Energy Ball and Sky Uppercut to cut the previous attack in half. All in all, Kenny also made it pass both appeal rounds.

Dawn made it pass the first battle round using her Togekiss and Typhlosion again, and Buneary and Pachirisu helped her make it through the second and third battle round. The first three rounds have been easy considering the trainers, while good, still weren't quite as experienced as her and as such making the matches rather easy for Dawn.

As she made it to the top four though, she was placed against Kenny who grinned confidently at her.

"Don't think that just because you've one more ribbon cup than me that you're going to win," he told her, releasing his pokémon.

"Oh, but Kenny, I am going to win," she replied, grinning. She released her two pokémon from their poké ball. "Piplup, Pachirisu! Spotlight!"

In a flash of light, Piplup and Pachirisu were released, bubbles and static from the poké ball's seals surrounding the two.

"Pip!"

"Chippa!"

"Alakazam, Empoleon! Let's go!"

"Piplup use Bubblebeam on Alakazam! Pachirisu, discharge on Empoleon!" Dawn called out her attacks.

"Dodge!"

"Ala!" Alakazam transported out of the way of the ray of bubbles, and Empoleon dodged to the side, barely missing the blue ray of electricity fired at him.

Points were deducted from Dawn's side.

"Alakazam, Psybeam!"

The two spoons in Alakazam's hands came together to form an X-shape, and the pokémon's eyes began to glow blue as a peculiar ray was shot from the spoons.

"Alakazam!"

"Counter with another Discharge, Pachirisu!" Dawn yelled back.

"Chippa!" Another flare of blue electricity was released from the squirrel-like pokémon's yellow cheeks, colliding with the Psybeam attack. There was a small explosion as the attacks collided.

Points were deducted from both sides.

"Hmph. Not bad DeeDee," Kenny muttered. "Empoleon, Whirlpool!"

As directed, Empoleon's opened it's beak to release a cyclone of whirling water. The attack crashed down on Pachirisu, making the pokémon cry out.

"Risuuu!" Pachirisu squealed, sputtering out water.

More points were deducted from Dawn's side.

Dawn huffed under her breath, realizing all the points were being taken out from her side. If she didn't act quickly she would lose!

Then an idea came to her.

"Pachirisu, get somewhere dry and then use Thunder on the water!" she called out. "Piplup, you too!"

"Chippa!"

"Pip!"

"Paccchhiii!" Pachirisu released a huge blast of electricity from the pouches on its cheeks, directing the attack at the water which flooded the floor from Empoleon's previous attack rather than the pokémon themselves.

The electricity rippled across the water, spreading quickly through it.

"Kazaaaam!"

"Empollleeeeon!"

The pokémon uttered as the strong wave of electricity reached them, twice as powerful now thanks to the water that had flooded the ground.

Major points were deducted from Kenny's side.

"Wah?" Kenny wailed, helplessly. "What just happened?"

Dawn smiled, pleased. "Now Piplup, use Whirlpool on Alakazam and Empoleon! Pachirisu use another Thunder attack, on Piplup's Whirlpool this time!"

"Pip!"

Piplup's body began to glow a blue-white, the whirlpool forming in its beak.

"Pipluuup!"

Piplup tossed the large spinning whirlpool at Kenny's pokémon just as Pachirisu released her blast of electricity from her cheeks onto the whirlpool. The electricity ripped the whirlpool in half and it crashed down on Alakazam and Empoleon, the electricity from the waves also electrocuting them.

It was a double knock-out.

The two pokémon laid flat on the floor, swirls in their eyes as they weakly mumbled their names.

"Waaahh! No! My pokémon!" Kenny yelled, devastated. Shoulder's slumping and face disappointed, Kenny returned his pokémon. "Hey, are you guys alright? Well, you guys did great anyhow, you deserve some rest," he told them before sadly pocketing the poké balls.

"What a great battle!" Marian declared merrily. "Two amazing coordinators, battling it out with amazing and beautiful attacks, and Dawn came out on top! It looks like she, along with the victor of the next battle, will be battling out for this year's Ribbon Cup and Grand Festival winner title!"

Dawn returned her pokémon, beaming happily. "You two did great! Thank you!"

As she exited the stage which served as a battlefield, a skip to her step, somebody moved to block her path, and a familiar laugh echoed in her ear.

"Glad you made it through this round, Dawn," Ursula's voice sneered. "I guess that means I'll be battling you for the ribbon cup next round. I still need to avenge my last loss, you know?"

Dawn cocked an eyebrow at the peach-haired girl. "You haven't battled your opponent for this round yet, Ursula; what makes you so sure you're going to win?"

Ursula smirked at her.

"My opponent is a totally newbie," she responded back, passing her as she made her way now to the battlefield.

Dawn watched for a minute, her teeth grounding together. With an "Hmph!" she whipped around, nearly stalking into Paul's muscular chest. Paul raised an eyebrow at her as she stumbled back a few feet, sweat dropping as she mumbled feeble apologies.

"Was that Ursula girl bothering you?" he asked, a hint of disgust in his voice. Dawn could see from the way he was looking her shoulder he was glaring at her while speaking.

"Yeah, kind of," she admitted. "But I'm not worried about her; I'm just glad I made it through this round. Even though I do feel a bit bad for beating Kenny again, but oh well…"

"Don't be sorry for anything," Paul responded quickly, unexpectedly pulling her closer to him, causing Dawn to bump her head on his chest.

"Eh, sorry," she told him, sweat dropping.

"Plusle, Minun! Use Helping Hand and Spark, and then finish them off with Discharge!"

The couple turned just in time to witness Plusle's and Minun's Helping Hand-Spark combo, light blue electric sparks flying around their joined palms like firecrackers as they powered the other up.

"Plus!"

"Min!"

Blue electricity enveloped both of them as they performed their Spark attack. The two pokémon gave another shrill cry as they charged towards their opponents – Minun at a Munchlax and Plusle towards a Grotle.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

Both pokémon hit their target.

"Now discharge," Ursula reminded them.

Blue sparks began to release itself from the pokémon's cheeks, but they soon evolved into electrical beams that surrounded their body, aiming solely for their opponents.

"Grooooo!"

"Munch!"

Grotle collapsed to the ground, swirls replacing it's eyes while Munchlax swayed, eventually falling on top of its fainted partner, the same swirls in its eyes.

"And the winner of this battle is Ursula!" Marian announced cheerfully.

"The final round will be held in one hour!"

Dawn nearly face-palmed herself, suddenly realizing she would be facing Ursula for the final rounds.

Well, at least she had one hour to work out a strategy for her battle with her.

* * *

**(May's Wedding)**

Squealing and excited girls were huddled together, screaming excitedly with outreached arms as they waited for May, who stood on the upraised platform, to throw her bouquet of buttery-yellow roses.

She stood beautifully on the platform, like a Goddess that had descended from the heavenly sky above. Her neatly curled brunette hair was swaying in the breeze, a halo of white rises on her head where her transparent veil was attached, trailing down her back. The wedding dress she wore was strapless and the color of snow. The only difference Dawn made to her design before turning it in to be made, was replacing the tiny diamonds on her waistline to be hidden in tiny folds in the lower half of her dress, just like her dress had been.

Dawn smiled at the sight of her, giggling as she raised her arm with the bouquet in her hands, cheers and squeals immediately piercing the air at the action.

May grinned shyly before turning around, and closing her eyes, her muscles bunching together as she got ready to throw.

"Out of my way! Out!" Came Misty's demanding yell, pushing her way through the crowd of girls with eager hands. "MOVE! The bouquet is mine!"

Dawn giggled louder at the sight of her carrot-haired friend, so eager and desperate to catch that bouquet in hopes it might actually make her dense, raven-haired boyfriend propose to her if she caught it.

She heard a chuckle next to her, and she turned around to see Ash. She laughed with him.

"What? You take pleasure in watching Misty break bone and bring blood to people?" she asked him, grinning. He laughed at this, also grinning.

"Well, it is nice to see her doing it to other people," he joked.

"You know," Dawn said wryly, a smirk teasing her lips. "She's only desperate to catch that bouquet because she wants you to propose to her. How long have you two been going out now? Five years? Longer than both me and Paul, and May and Drew. It's no wonder she wants that bouquet so bad.

"IT'S MINE!" Misty shrieked.

Ash's grin only got bigger and he put a finger to his lips; silently he slipped something out from his pocket, something red and velvet. Dawn's mouth fell open at the sight, and her blue eyes widened.

"Ash!" she whispered, matching his grin.

"Yesssssss!"

They both turned around to see the carrot-haired girl wearing a triumphant grin, waving the bunches of pale yellow flowers in her hands as she saw them. She jogged over to them, her eyes bright with a pink hue to her cheeks.

"I caught it!" she cheered, waving the flowers again in proof of her victory. "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Music flowed from the stereos present on the stage; the song was nice and slow.

Dawn spotted May and Drew together, May leaning on his shoulder as he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and blush. Just then, May caught Dawn's eyes and she waved. She smiled back, making a small gesture towards Ash and his back where he was holding the red and velvet box in his hands.

May saw the box and gasped, her eyes bright as she whispered something hurriedly to Drew. Drew glanced Ash's way, then smirked, flipping his hair.

The music got louder.

"The bride and groom will have the first dance together," The DJ announced.

The two tore their eyes away from Ash and Misty as they took on a dancing pose; Drew's hands sat on May's hips, and she in return placed her hands on his shoulders, her head tilted up so she could stare into Drew's emerald green eyes while they talked quietly together.

"Misty, there's something I want to ask you." Ash told her, shifting uncomfortably and scratching his head sheepishly despite the grin he wore.

"Yeah, what it is? Shoot," Misty told him, taking a bite out of an appetizer she had gotten off one of the tables.

She saw Ash gulp and tug nervously on his collar. "Well, Mist I wanted to ask…"

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly. When he reopened them, they were fierce and determined. He went down on one knee, surprising the sensational sister who dropped the appetizer she was previously eating.

"A-Ash, I-I…"

He took the velvet box out from behind his back and opened it, revealing a very glamorous seven-carat diamond ring. Misty's eyes looked like they would pop out of her skull at the sight of the ring.

"Misty, will you marry me?" he asked loudly, his chocolate eyes boring determinedly into hers.

The shock subsided from Misty's features at Ash's voice as the meaning of his words slowly began to sink into her mind. Although Ash was trying to hide it, he looked nervous and worried.

And then…

"Yes! Oh, Ash, yes!"

The carrot top flung herself at him, sobbing joyfully into his chest. Ash stumbled back a foot or so, at first believing she was attacking him out of anger. Once his mind registered though that she in fact was _not_ attacking him, he hugged her back, his grin returning.

Dawn almost laughed, remembering Paul's first proposal to her where he had pretty much _demanded_ her to marry him.

Oh, the irony of it all.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

"Piplup, Mamoswine! Spotlight!"

"Flareon! Vaporeon! Lets go!"

"You can have the first move," Ursula told her, a smirk on her face.

Dawn just smiled confidently, her eyes flashing excitedly as she shouted, "Mamoswine, use Take Down! Piplup, Bubblebeam on Flareon!"

Letting out a thundering roar, Mamoswine began to charge towards Vaporeon, its head down and its tusk pointed at the Bubble Jet Pokémon. The ground shook as it ran. Piplup parted its beak, aiming the countless jet of bubbles that exited from its beak at the other eeveelution.

"Dodge them!" Ursula ordered.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon successfully dodged the huge, lumbering mammoth-like pokémon. The jet of bubbles Piplup shot at Flareon only got its tail. The pokémon cried out in alarm, but overall it was perfectly fine.

Dawn lost some points for this, but she just shrugged it off, not thinking twice about it. She remained confident, waiting for Ursula to order her attacks.

"Vaporeon, Water Pulse! Flareon, Fire Fang!"

A ball of water formed quickly in Vaporeon's mouth, and within seconds, the ball was shot and heading towards Piplup.

"Counter with Bubblebeam!"

"Pip pip pip pip!" Another jet of bubbles was shot from Piplup's beak. The attack collided with Vaporeon's water pulse, and water rained down after the explosion. Points were deducted from both.

"Swiiiiiiiiiiiiiine!" Dawn's head whipped towards Mamoswine who was currently running around in a wild rampage with Flareon on it, it's fire-cloaked fangs stubbornly biting into it's shoulders.

More points were deducted from her side.

Dawn puffed out a cheek in annoyance.

"Shake it off, Mamoswine!" she called out.

Mamoswine immediately skidded to a halt, shaking its body wildly so Flareon's grip on it's shoulder loosened and eventually lost it's grip altogether. Within moments Flareon was flung off of Mamoswine and with a squeal it crashed into Vaporeon.

Dawn grinned confidently, eyes bright.

A good chunk of points were taken from Ursula who growled in annoyance, glaring at the blunette on the other side of the stage.

"Whirlpool, Vaporeon!" she practically screamed.

The pokémon obeyed immediately, a spinning cyclone of water forming, becoming bigger and bigger with every second that passed.

"Use Whirlpool too!" Dawn yelled.

Piplup mimicked Vaporeon's actions.

_Splash!_

More water rained down when the two attacks collided. An equal amount of points were deducted from the two girls.

Dawn closed her eyes briefly, trying to decide what would be the best move to use at this moment. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring into the distant, right over Ursula's shoulder where the backstage was.

She could clearly see Paul from here. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against the backstage wall, his lips in a firm line and an intent look in his eyes as he concentrated on the battle. For a moment, Dawn found herself watching him while everything else just faded away…

"Piplup!" Dawn's head snapped up and she looked down at Piplup who was turned her way, a confident gleam in his eyes. "Pip!"

Dawn smiled, her attention back on the battle.

"Mamoswine, Hidden Power!"

"Use Hidden Power too, Flareon!"

"Swiiiiiiine!"

"Flareeeon!"

Mamoswine's tusks became outlined in yellow and Flareon's body was also outlined in yellow. Circles began to appear around the pokémon – Mamoswine's light blue, Flareon's orange – and started to circle them.

"Mamoooo!"

"Flareee!"

There was a loud explosion as the two attacks were fired, crashing together. Smoke filled the battlefield, but it quickly cleared.

More points were deducted from both girls.

"One minute left!" Marian declared.

Dawn smirked, confidence blazing in her eyes.

No way was she going to lose! She had beaten Ursula plenty of times before, surely she can beat her again this time!

"Piplup, Peck!" Immediately Piplup's beak began to glow, and became larger in size. The penguin pokémon yelled it's name, and then charged towards Vaporeon.

"Shadow Ball!"

Vaporeon opened it's mouth, a ball that was a mixture of black and purple quickly forming in it's mouth. The ball crackled as the Bubble Jet pokémon shot it at Piplup who wasn't fast enough to dodge it, sending the pokémon flying back.

"Piplup!"

"Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn shrieked. Fortunately, the pokémon got up, and Dawn sighed. She glared at Ursula. "Mamoswine, Hidden Power! Piplup, Whirlpool!"

"You do the same!" Ursula ordered.

Whirlpool met Whirlpool, and orange circles met light blue circles. There was another explosion from the collision of the Hidden Power attacks, and water was sprayed everywhere from the Whirlpool collision. There was a smoky, misty fog that covered the whole battlefield.

"Time's up!" Marian announced.

Both girl's heads whipped towards the scoreboard.

At first, it looked as if the score was tied, but when Dawn looked more closely…

Dawn blinked, her shoulders drooping.

_Ursula won…_

Just as she realized that, her picture disappeared on the screen and Ursula's picture tripled in size. Confetti rained down from somewhere up high, showering the crowds and covering the floor.

"And the winner of this year's Grand Festival is Ursula!" Marian announced happily.

"Huh?" Ursula's expression was shocked beyond belief, her fiery red eyes wide and her jaw dropped open. "I-I won?" Clearly the girl had not expected to win, and had expected to lose once more to the blue-haired beauty.

Her expression made Dawn laugh, and the pang from her defeat slowly ebbed away.

"Hey, congratulations Ursula!" she yelled.

Ursula's head whipped towards her, and she glared at her suspiciously, eyeing the scoreboard with her picture on it and the colorful confetti as if she expected this to be a cruel joke of some sort. Slowly, she crossed her arms and then yelled back:

"Thanks, I guess!" She still looked suspicious though as she walked off the stage that served as a battlefield and went to receive her ribbon cup.

Dawn turned around, her smile dropping down into a frown.

She just lost the Grand Festival…

_This is my second lost, _she told herself. _Wasn't I past losing when I won my second Ribbon Cup? I won my first ribbon cup. Done. Break. I collected five more ribbons, and won my second Ribbon Cup. Longer break. And then I win four ribbons, and then I… lose. I collect another ribbon. Then I lose the Grand Festival._

Dawn frowned, wondering what went wrong. She was doing pretty good when she was battling Ursula in the beginning, wasn't she? Or at least she thought she was.

Dawn watched the floor as she walked off the stage, her eyebrows furrowed together. She stopped and looked up when she realized somebody was blocking the entrance to the backstage.

Paul.

His expression like a lot of the time was unreadable.

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"You lost because you were over-confident."

Dawn's mouth closed, and her frown deepened.

"Oh…"

* * *

**(May's Wedding)**

It was still raining when it was time for the reception after the First Dance in which guests –

usually friends or family members of either the bride or groom – spoke and gave a small speech to the newlyweds. Dawn listened to each speech as if they were speaking to her, meanwhile deciding on what she would say to May is she decided to speak.

Norman talked about how proud he was of May for becoming such a great coordinator and how he was glad she had found someone she was truly happy with. He had then told Drew quite seriously, despite the light tone, that if he did anything to hurt May, as her father, he would hunt him down. His wife and May's mother, Carolina, just gave May some advice on how to handle husbands and some advice on wives to Drew:

"Be fair to Drew, honey, but don't let him push you around, and make it clear to him you're not a maid. Remember boys have hormones May, and you can use this to your advantage at times," She winked suggestively at May, earning a flush from both her and her husband. "Drew, don't forget that girls, like May in general, like to be showered with gifts. Also never, ever, _ever _forget your anniversary or May's birthday; if you do, you'll only be paying a price."

Max didn't say much, feeling his parents had covered all the basics.

He simply said: "May, you are a wonderful big sister - even if you can be cranky at times," he grinned as he said this. "And Drew, like my dad said, if you hurt her in anyway, we won't hesitate to bring Slaking into the fight. Other than that, I wish you two well with your marriage."

Solidad talked about how May and Drew were both her dear friends, and she wished them luck and happiness in the near future.

Harley had spoken only to comment that they were a long way in the making, and that it was by time the two got married. He then talked some about how May would beat him in battles, and ended the subject commenting on how she hoped any kids the two had (earning more flush faces from the newlywed who glanced at each other shyly) wouldn't end up being as distasteful as May when it came to his cookies. He then ended the speech all together wishing them luck with both their marriage and with any future babies they may have planned.

Dawn smiled at this last statement, giggling.

It was now her turn to speak. She didn't make a long speech detailing all the ups and downs of marriages, and kept it relatively short compared to some of the speeches given. In fact, she only said one sentence:

"Never regret the fights you have together, or the decisions you make together."

* * *

**(Flashback)**

It was quiet the following morning after the Grand Festival; rain no longer poured outside and thunder no longer grumbled the ground. But it wasn't just silent outside the house from the sudden halt in bad weather, but it was also quiet inside the house where a married couples went on to their own thing, not exchanging any words nor eye contact.

This bothered Dawn, although she did not dare voice it out loud.

"Paul, are you disappointed in me?"

But then she finally decided to confront the silence when it was eight o'clock at night and the two still haven't spoken.

He turned his attention away from the newspaper he was reading, turned towards her and frowned in confusion.

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" he retorted, almost scoffing.

"Because I lost to Ursula," she responded back, almost defensively.

Paul was quiet for a moment, but then he said, "I am a little disappointed you had to lose to _her_, who never even won a Grand Festival until now, but it doesn't matter. Second place is still… good."

Dawn frowned at this.

"So you are disappointed in me."

"I'm not disappointed in you, Dawn," he sighed, setting down the newspaper.

"Um, yeah, you are," she replied back, almost glaring at him as her lower lip stuck out in a pout. "You just said so. You said you were disappointed I had to lose to Ursula."

It's no big deal," he responded, sounding impatient. "You can always win the next Grand Festival."

Dawn was silent for a minute.

"I suppose," she finally mumbled, a sour expression present on her face.

Another silence cloaked the two, a silence that made Dawn actually feel rather angry with herself for whatever reason. She also felt rather annoyed at Paul for being so blunt with her. He could have done a little more to comfort her when her lost with Ursula was just the day before.

_Stupid boys…_ she grumbled in her mind.

Caught up in her silent anger, wallowing in it and savoring it, she didn't notice when Paul sat more upright than before, watching her with thoughtful, almost intense, onyx-colored eyes. Finally, Paul broke the silence.

"Ash is here in Sinnoh again, traveling," he told her, in a voice unlike his usual harsh, gruff voice. His voice was softer, almost tender.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I was wondering why Ash was here in Sinnoh when he just moved back to Kanto with Misty."

Paul nodded, slowly, his expression thoughtful. It was the same expression he wore the day before, when he was talking to Ash and after she left to get ready for her appeal. Dawn frowned for a moment, wondering what he was thinking of.

"You use to travel with Ash, when you first started off as a trainer, wasn't it?" She confirmed it with a nod.

"You must miss traveling with him and that breeder dude… Brock…?" She nodded again. He continued on tentatively, "You must miss it all. The traveling, meeting new pokémon, capturing new pokémon, sleeping under the stars…"

She smiled, nodding.

"I do miss it a lot," she admitted, a small smile gracing her features. A twinkle appeared in her lake blue eyes as she recalled the "good ol' days". But then the twinkle disappeared, replaced by a playful glint.

"But that's okay; while it was fun battling and meeting new trainers every day and living under the sky, I have everything I could have never imagined or dreamed of actually having or being: I'm a successful-enough coordinator, I have a perfect job as a Pokémon Stylist and I'm married to my dream man."

She leaned in as she said the last part, "You." And she pressed her lips softly against his before pulling away a couple of moments later.

Much to her surprise Paul held a somber, almost regretful, expression on his face.

She frowned at this, uneasiness stirring up inside of her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Paul sighed.

"There's nothing wrong," he mumbled. For a moment Dawn's face brightened. "But…"

"But?" Dawn sputtered, her frown returning. "But what?"

He looked troubled as he stood up from his place near the counter, and he walked into the living room, and began to pace in it. She watched as stopped, ran a feverish hand through his plum-colored locks, continue pacing, and then stop again.

"Paul?" Dawn asked in a small voice, her blue eyes wide with worry. "What's wrong?"

He remained silent for a few minutes, but then he cleared his throat, and turned away from her, unable to meet her clear, questioning, blue eyes.

"I'm going to leave," he revealed.

All was silent behind him. Not the slightest of words, not the slightest of squeaks or other sounds could be heard behind him. Not even a single breath. Cautiously, he turned around, meeting Dawn's shocked, disbelieving eyes.

…

Finally, her mouth began to move.

"I… I…" The single-syllable word came out more of a squeak, a breath of disbelief.

Finally, her body relaxed just enough and her mouth which was previously gaped open slowly closed. She blinked once, swallowed once and she frowned, confusion swimming in her eyes.

Silence.

"I'm going to go to bed," she decided finally. And true to her word, she walked pass him, walked down the hallway, and entered the bedroom they shared together.

That night, Paul slept in the living room, in order to give her some space to think.

**ooo**

The next morning she confronted him.

"Why are you leaving?" she demanded.

Paul, having still been sleeping on the couch, blinked drowsily up at her, confused. A confused and mumbled "what" escaped his lip, and Dawn glared at him, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Why. Are. You. Leaving," she hissed out each word, her hands now resting on her hips. She glared at him, demanding answers. "Why are deciding to 'leave' all of a sudden, huh?"

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled, yawning as sat himself in an upright position, his muscles flexing as he stretched. Dawn's glare hardened.

"Last night you said you were leaving," she nearly screeched.

Then last night came back to him.

Oh.

"So why are you leaving all of a sudden, Paul?" she asked again, her eyes accusing. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Paul narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why are you making a big deal out of it?" he retorted back.

"You said you. Are. Leaving," Paul rolled his eyes. How many times is she going to say that. He knew what he said. "And you decide to tell me this after I lose the Grand Festival to _Ursula_."

Understanding finally sunk into him.

"So why are you leaving already? Damn it, Paul, tell me!"

Her lips now stuck out in a pout as her eyebrows furrowed together, a single cute little wrinkle appearing in her forehead. She looked very childish with her arms crossed, pouting, and Paul probably would have laughed if the circumstances have been different.

"I'm not leaving you because you lost the Grand Festival," Paul reassured her, meeting her angry blue eyes. "Like I've said before, I don't care that you lost to her; you can always beat her some other time, and win a different Grand Festival."

"Then why _are_ you leaving?" Dawn asked once more, nearly a whine, as she stomped her foot, again childishly. This time Paul allowed a tiny smirk to cross his face.

"Ash is traveling through Sinnoh," he told her.

"Yeah, so? You told me that last night."

"Well, when you were getting ready for the Grand Festival, I was talking to Ash and he was telling me about his travels, and, well, I realized I miss that."

Dawn frowned at this. "You mean… you miss… being a trainer? But you still are a trainer! A trainer battles other trainers, and that's just what you are doing right here!"

Paul shook his head, his smirk disappearing.

"No, I mean I miss getting to travel and go other places, Dawn," he corrected her.

Her frown deepened, that wrinkle reappearing in her forehead.

"B-But…" She was silent for a moment. "B-But you can't go!" she wailed, eyes desperate. "Don't you like it here? In Hearthome? Don't you like it here with _me_?"

Paul nearly groaned, but instead he just scowled.

"It's nice living here with you Dawn, but you don't _get_ it. This isn't just about me wanting to go travel again because I miss it."

"Then what _is_ it about?" Dawn asked, the fire returning in her voice. "_Please_ fill me in! Explain this to me, why don't you?"

Paul turned his head a few degrees, unable to look into those watery mix of fire and blue.

"I already have a plan figured out…" he murmured back quietly.

Dawn remained silent after this, and for a moment Paul wondered if she even heard him. He turned his head back to look at Dawn, and saw blue bangs covering her face as she supported her body by leaning one arm against the wall. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like her shoulders were trembling.

"Dawn?"

"Just forget it," she mumbled, sweeping her bangs to the side to reveal that she _wasn't_ crying. Yet, anyway. "Just go on your stupid journey. I'll just stay here and train and be a stupid stylist like I've been doing for the past year or so."

"Dawn, listen—" he started.

She ignored him though, walking out the front door and slamming it behind her.

Paul stared at the closed door for a few minutes, both shocked and angered. Angrily, Paul turned away from the door and marched into his and Dawn's room to get dressed.

_Why_ did women always make things complicated?

**ooo**

The blunette returned later in the afternoon, about an hour after he got home from training his own pokémon. Paul looked up from the book he was reading, sighing, as he closed the book. He expected her to start screaming at him any moment now.

Much to his surprise though, she didn't start screaming and throwing a fit the moment she saw him.

"Where are you leaving to?" she demanded.

"Kanto," was his response.

He saw hurt flicker in her eyes, and he also noticed both her fists clenching at her side.

"Why so far away?" she asked next, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"It's where the Battle Frontier is," he replied simply.

He could tell she now understood what his motive was behind traveling for a little while by the way her eyes softened and the way her shoulders relaxed, her body no longer stiff.

"You want to battle Brandon, don't you?" she whispered, clearly remembering witnessing his first battle with Brandon where he lost without even knocking out one of his opponent's pokémon. A humiliating defeat.

He nodded.

"When do you plan to leave?" she asked softly.

"…"

He didn't know when he was going to leave.

"When do you want me to leave?" he asked back, his voice unusually soft.

Her lips set themselves in a firm line as she thought, blue eyes half-closed.

"After the wedding," she responded finally.

Paul frowned.

The wedding was almost two months away! She expected him to wait that long?

"Dawn—"

"That way I can come with you," She smiled as she said this. "We can go to Kanto for our honeymoon, and I can watch you battle the Frontier Brains and cheer for you."

Paul remained silent, thinking this proposal over.

Dawn's smile weakened a bit as she continued, "And then you can prepare yourself for the Battle Frontier by traveling around here in Sinnoh," she told him.

Paul blinked, confused.

He thought she didn't want him traveling, period. Not without her anyway.

"But first you have to promise me something," she whispered, edging closer to him.

"Anything," he replied.

Gingerly, she took her hand in his and she smiled up at him, a small smile that made a dimple appear in one cheek. Paul squeezed her hands in his, brushing a wisp of hair away from her face.

"You have to promise to visit me once in a while," she told him, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Her blue eyes bore into his black ones, enchanting him.

A small smirk graced his lips.

"Whenever I can," he promised.

"And I'll call you everyday," she continued. "That way everybody gets a chance to hear that Britney Spear ring tone I gave you last year."

The smirk grew bigger.

"Deal."

"Good," she said satisfied. Gently, she pulled her hands away from his, clearing her throat ever so quietly. "So, what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you want to make," he responded, unable to hide a frown of confusion. If she noticed his frown, she gave no sign of it as she walked to the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans.

He watched as she filled one pan with water and then poured some dry, uncooked pasta noodles in it. She set the pot on the stove and then turned it on; next she turned to the fridge and pulled out a hunk of meet which she placed on another dish she had gotten out.

"What are you making?" he questioned.

"Steak, pasta, and mash potatoes," She turned to him briefly to smile at him, before turning again to place the steak in the oven.

There was a brief silence that was soon broken by Paul.

"So you're okay now with me traveling?" he queried.

"Mhmm."

"…You seemed pretty angry at the idea of me leaving to travel this morning," he pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her.

The blunette turned to him, smiling sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head. Her face was flushed as she said, "Oh… I was just being moody… I managed to cool off while training my pokémon; it gave me time to think."

"So you were training your pokémon all day?"

"Just like you," she laughed, a weak laugh. "No. Only for the first half of the day. I also went… someplace else in the afternoon."

"Where?"

"…Somewhere."

Paul frowned at Dawn's secrecy, and was about to comment on it when she interrupted him: "It's a surprise."

"A surprise?" The place she went to?

"You'll know soon enough," she told him, a hint of perspiration on her forehead. She turned away from him, going back to setting dishes such as plates and forks on the table.

Paul just shrugged, letting it go for the moment. Just then he remembered something that seemed to have been long forgotten about, and quietly, he crept out of the kitchen. When he came back, he held something clenched in his fist.

Dawn had just finished wiping down the counter when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder and Paul's husky whisper in hear ear: "Close your eyes…"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice so close to her, but she obeyed, her eyelids fluttering close.

"Why?" she questioned softly.

Paul didn't reply.

She felt Paul's arms rise above her head as he carefully as he also raised something else with it. They lowered again as something cold and metallic touched Dawn's skin, making her give a silent gasp at the sudden coldness. He gently parted her hair, moving it to the side as he fastened the cold, metallic object around her neck.

"Open your eyes now," he said in that same quiet, husky voice.

She did.

She looked down and smiled, recognizing the familiar D-shaped necklace Paul had given her for their very first Christmas together, back when they were still engaged. The necklace looked perfectly fine now, the chain having been replaced.

"Took along enough for it to get fixed," she giggled, kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Actually, it only took a month to get it fixed," Paul corrected her, a small smirk beginning to make one corner of his mouth go up.

Dawn frowned. "And it took you this long to give it to me?"

He shook his head. He intertwined one hand with hers, using his other hand to twist the D until she could see the back which was silver with words engraved into it in fancy font. Dawn's eyebrows furrowed together as she saw the words.

Was there always words on the back of the necklace and she just didn't know it, or… what?

"Read it." He encouraged.

And just like she always did, she obeyed him.

And immediately her frown melted into a huge grin that showed off dimples in both her cheeks which were pink and warm; childish giggles escaped through her lips, and she bit her lower lip, staring up at Paul through her eyelashes.

On the back, in very small but elegant looking front, these words were engraved:

"_I love you. You will always be in my heart. Paul."_

"You're so cheesy," she giggled, hugging him. "That was so sweet and thoughtful and _romantic_ of you to do."

Paul coughed. "Well, I'm not sure about romantic…" he mumbled, returning the hug. "I got the idea to get that engraved in the back after that one talk on Christmas Eve… the talk about me loving you…"

Dawn blushed faintly, remembering the conversation.

"You didn't have to…" she murmured. "But thanks for doing so, anyway." She lifted her head from his chest to kiss him on his mouth, using one hand to cup his cheek as she did so.

After about a minute she pulled away, smiling sheepishly up at him. She cleared her throat. "Now, um…" She looked down, that brush still stained on her cheeks. "The steak…" she murmured quietly. "It's gonna end up burning…"

He understood and moved out of her way, giving a small grunt as he did. She smiled at him, getting her mitts for the oven so she could take out the steak.

"When… when are you going to leave? You know, so you can travel and train here until the wedding?"

Paul was quiet for a moment.

"Next week." He decided.

Dawn smiled sadly at him, setting the hot flat pan down. She waited for the steak to cool.

"Sounds good," she murmured, clasping her hands together as she watched the steak simmer softly as it cooled down.

Paul took notice of her slightly odd behavior.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

She looked up at him, smiling that small, sad, distant smile she had been smiling lately. "I'm fine," she replied truthfully. "I'm just sad you're going, but no need to worry! I'll get use to the idea soon enough…"

"Hn…"

She bit her lip. "Paul?"

"Hn?"

"Don't forget the wedding in on the twenty-eighth of June."

"I know that."

"Just making sure," she said, turning to the pasta which she began to dish out into a bowl. She concentrated on doing this, careful not to let a single pasta or drop of sauce touch the marble counter. "I mean, I don't want you to forget."

For a minute, the only noise in their small two bedroom apartment was the sound of pasta being dropped into a ball.

"Are you worried I'm not going to come back?" Paul asked her, dark eyes curious.

She shook her head. "Not really," she replied honestly. "It's just…" She bit her tongue, then sighed. She dropped the spoon was using to scoop the pasta out into the bowls. "Just remember when the wedding is. Don't forget. I'm serious."

A smirk graced Paul's feature. "I'm not going to forget," he chuckled. "I wouldn't dare."

She smiled, although there was still a hint of sadness in it.

"I know," she whispered.

* * *

**(May's Wedding)**

"So you two are going to Kanto for your honeymoon," Misty mused thoughtfully, chuckling. "There's one of those Frontier Brains in Cerulean City, I believe. Um, Noland I believe. According to Ash, he's the one with the Articuno."

Dawn nodded distractedly, taking a sip out of some punch served at the refreshment table.

"Aren't you going to have the wine?" Misty questioned her.

She shook her head. "Can't," she responded.

Misty was about to ask why, but then, spotting her since-recent fiancé, Ash Ketchum, swaying and grinning drunkenly as he waved one arm frantically in their direction, she decided to drop the question.

"Miiisssssssst! Daww—hiccup!—aw-wn…! Ov-er heeerrre!" The more than slightly drunk man began to hobble towards them, but then stopped when red wine splashed over the front of his tuxedo. "Oh, shoooo—hiccup!—t…"

Misty flushed in embarrassment at Ash's behavior, throwing curses at him under her breath.

Dawn only rolled her eyes, preoccupied with watching the pearl-white moon slowly crawl higher up into the inky-black sky filled with zillions of brilliant-colored, twinkling stars.

Her eyes flickered away from the moon as she spotted May and Drew, dancing together only a few feet away. The brightest smile was on May's face and Drew was wearing the most sincere smile Dawn had ever saw him wear. Their eyes were nothing just loving and joyful as they danced together, their body swaying together in rhythm to the song.

Dawn smiled at the sight, briefly remembering the dance her and Paul shared at their wedding. She felt moisture begin to form in her eyes, but she stubbornly blinked them away.

The moon crept higher into the sky, and soon enough people were starting to leave. Right when the sky was in the middle of the sky, shining down on Dawn in a milky cloak, she turned around to see May and Drew enter their limo which was rented just for the wedding.

The two couldn't have looked happier together, eyes bright and smiles playful.

Dawn smiled at them.

"I'm happy for you May," she whispered.

And she knew May was happy for herself too.

She looked up into the sky again. There were still a few clouds that cluttered the sky, rain falling from them in small, wet drops. Moonlight still managed to break through the clouds though, making the puffy gray clouds glow a ghostly golden-white.

Dawn smiled up at the sky, a thought passing through her mind.

_Love is like rain and sunshine: sometimes you're happy together, other times you'll be sad together. _

* * *

**Okay I have a few things I would like to say:**

**First of all, sorry for the late update. My pathetic excuse for being a week late (AGAIN!) would be summer break. Yeah, you would think I would have more time with school now out, but in the first week of Summer Break I went to see the latest Shrek with my friends, went to a water park the next day with my friends, and then went camping for three days from Friday to Sunday, again, with my friends, and got to see the ocean. (:**

**Second of all, I was also late updating this because I was editing this chapter by taking out unneeded parts that I hadn't finished writing yet, and trying to figure out the best way to present this chapter, especially Dawn's and Paul's argument. Like I was going to make it really dramatic, but then I didn't and redid it because I felt the drama was unneeded and didn't fit the mood of the story much. Which reminds me, you all were worried I would actually have Paul leave Dawn? For good? (: I told you it would only be a brief argument haha. Not a big deal, right? Haha, and I just figured I would have Paul travel around some since, well, he's a trainer and I felt since Dawn was a stylist and doing what she wants to do, Paul should do what he wants to do which is travel (and beat the Battle Frontier).**

**Third of all, I'm still not sure if I want to make a sequel for this story. If I did do a sequel to this story though, just know, it would be a _loosely-based_ sequel. I have a summary and plot already planned out, and it would take a few years in the future. I have the summary down in my profile if you wanna look at it. But like I said, I'm still undecided.**

**Fourth of all, yeah, I understand a lot of you are probably mad I made Ursula win (heheh), but all I have to say is I like doing the unexpected. (: Besides, I figured Ursula deserved to win at least ONCE fairly. xD;**

**Fifth of all, a lot of you have probably heard (and I warn you now, if you don't like spoilers, turn away now) about Dawn and Paul leaving the anime at the end of DP. ): All I want to say is that it doesn't matter if they are leaving because that doesn't mean ikarishipping is gonna die. Ikarishipping will stay alive and remain strong through its fandom: just because Dawn and Paul are leaving doesn't mean we will stop posting fanfics or making AMVs or drawing fanarts or doing whatever we do to support this wonderful ship. Ikarishipping WILL survive, so remain positive even if you are feeling in the dumps over this news. Plus, look on the bright side: they haven't left YET; there are still episodes with them in it. And there's still the Sinnoh League where we will see Paul who is going to be battling Barry in DP183. ^^ Plus you can still watch the English episodes of DP that are still coming out! So cheer up! (:**

**And lastly, my last update for this story will be on Ikarishipping Day, June 28th. I will get it done by then, I promise; I already have the beginning written out anyway. Also I suggest reading the first chapter again before reading the last chapter when it comes out.**

**Now, Pasta la Vista~  
****~TbiF**

**(And sorry for the pathetically long author's note)**


	25. A Fairytale Ending

_Suggestion: Reading the first chapter, Chapter One: Old Fairytales, is highly suggested from the Authoress of this fic (AKA moi~). But, you don't need to. It's just a suggestion._

_Warning: Some OOCness on Paul's part, but hey, you can't exactly do a romance-Paul fic without SOME OOCness! ;)_

_ooo_

**Chapter 25: A Fairytale Ending**

Once upon a time there was a six year old girl with long, straight blue locks and beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean bottom who dreamed of finding her Prince Charming.

She would read story after story, each story a fairytale filled with a princess or a damsel in distress, usually with a Prince Charming there to save them, whether it's from dragons or hideous stepsisters. By the time she had finished reading Cinderella, she had decided she wanted her Prince Charming to be like the Prince Charmings in the books – or how she made them out to be anyway (the Prince's characters were never really developed on much): handsome, charming, kind-hearted and a gentleman.

The six-year old would later make a discovery though when she is ten that her "dream" Prince Charming was actually quite the opposite.

Her Prince Charming was cute but not handsome, rude, arrogant, and overall, a complete jerk.

And yet… she was attracted to him. Allured by his different ways, reeled in by the mystery he presented to everybody around him, daring her and everybody who truly cared to solve the mystery. He kept her wondering, guessing, and… dreaming. Hoping. Wishing.

Wishing he would change, yet at the same wishing he would forever stay the same so she could always be captivated by the alluring mystery of Paul Shinji.

Sometimes she would dream up impossible dreams, such as ways she could melt that glacier of a heart Paul owned. Most of them included him saying the three magical words every girl dreams of hearing, which is why she labeled the dreams as impossible.

Sometimes she would dream up a forbidden romance between the two. She considered them "forbidden romances" because of Ash's and Paul's rivalry at the time, and that in her dreams the two would always sneak out to see each other.

And practically everyday, just day after day, she would hope to see him. She would survey the crowd in front of her at a contest – smiling when she spotted Ash and Brock – and would then continue searching, hoping to see a shade of plum-colored hair. No such luck. Even so she would continue hoping, day after day. And when a day came when they did run into him, she would thank the Lord even though she knew he wouldn't spare her any attention in favor of challenging and most likely defeating Ash.

But all of those (dreams, hopes, wishes) came to a stop after five years of fantasizing about the cold, plum-haired man who never could spare her a moment or a glance it seems. She was sick of being ignored, forgotten and overlooked, and after one frustrating year of not seeing him, she gave up on him.

She gave up on him, and she was over him.

Over. Him.

And she was.

Until one fateful day she ran into him, and one fateful proposal bought the two into the other's life on a more permanent basis.

That was where the fairytale began.

And this is where the fairytale, unfortunately, comes to an end…

* * *

Dawn rolled around in her sleep, forehead sweating and legs entangling themselves into her bed sheets; memories filled her sleeping mind of a day that she still remembered as clearly as if it had just happened yesterday, memories of her _bumping_ into what she now called fate.

He stood only a few yards away, talking calmly to somebody.

His hands like always were shoved deep into his pockets, and also like always, he wore an unreadable expression on his face. His bangs and hair were being blown gently by a breeze.

It was the first time, she remembered, she had seen him in six years.

He looked just like how she remembered him from six years before: shoulder-length lavender locks, intense onyx-colored eyes and tan-skinned. He looked just like he did when he was eleven and fifteen, but more manly. He was more muscular now, and it was obvious. His face was manlier too; not at all a boyish round. Along with being more muscular, he was also much taller, being a foot taller than her now rather than a few centimeters taller than her.

Now, he was genuinely attractive. Handsome. He was still what she considered cute, but more mature words like handsome and fetching fitted the bill better when it came to describing him.

Seeing him there in her dream, it almost did feel as if she hadn't seen him in six years. It filled her with a mixture of both sadness and awe.

Looking at him, she was falling for him all over again. She scolded herself for this, telling herself stubbornly that she was _over him_, and she would _stay_ over him.

Unfortunately (or more like _fortunately_), that promise she made when she was fifteen years old she didn't keep. Not like she regretted not being able to keep it. Fate was just too damn tempting, and it had put up a pretty darn good fight in getting them together.

Dawn smiled unconsciously in her sleep.

She looked up in her dream when she heard the quiet thuds of footsteps and watched as the man Paul was talking to walked away. Paul was about to walk away too but then stopped, gazing at something. Or some_one_.

She followed his gaze, giving a tiny "oh" when she spotted herself and Kenny a few feet away, talking. She turned back to Paul who she saw had a confused frown on his face as he watched her, as if trying to figure something out. Soon realization dawned on his face, and a new conflict appeared on his face. She could read this conflict very easily: _go over there or don't?_

A look of resolution then settled on his face, and she could easily guess what his thoughts were: _I'll just walk pass her and see if anything happens_.

Finally, but hesitantly, he took a step in her direction. His steps were slow at first, but then they quickened as they neared her. She had just waved goodbye to Kenny and was grinning when Paul was about to swerve around her. Unfortunately, she spun around at that time and her body collided with his.

There was _thud!_, followed by a groan that belonged to her.

She watched from a distant as she watched her and Paul interact, giggling. Was this really how they met up after six years of not seeing each other?

"_Watch where you're going next time, Troublesome."_ He told her in that familiar, gruff voice of his. He was frowning down at her, muscled arms crossed in front of his chest.

All she did was frown up at him, only a tiny _"huh?" _escaping her lips. Suddenly a look of annoyance crossed her face, and she asked, _"How come I'm the one on the ground?"_

"_Because you're so scrawny, that's why,"_ was his gruff reply as he rolled his eyes, still grimacing. This did not please Dawn, and she glared at him.

"_You know there's other, _nicer_ and less _insulting_ words that haves the same definition of 'scrawny',"_ she snapped back sharply, standing up and brushing the dust off her beige shorts.

She watched as Paul examined the other Dawn, and she gave a small smile when she watched the blood rush to her cheeks, turning them a light red.

"_What?" _she asked, frowning.

"_Heh." _He chuckled darkly, a sneer evident in his voice as he said, _"I see you're the same as always."_

The red now stained her cheeks as she fumed at him, fists clenching at her sides. _"What is that suppose to mean?" _she demanded shrilly, glaring at him.

Paul smirked. His lavender bangs covered part of his eyes, only adding to the mysteriousness that naturally came to him. She saw herself gulp anxiously, still glaring at him, just not quite as fiercely as before.

"_I'm talking about you still wearing those slutty outfits of yours,"_ he responded, smirking. Naturally, this angered Dawn, and she opened her mouth to make a witty remark back; nothing came out of her mouth.

She closed it, grounding her teeth together as she blushed furiously. Her eyebrows came together as she focused on glaring at him

"_I… I see you're still the same jerk as ever. Do you still _not_ remember my name?" _she asked bitterly, mockery in her tone. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, but there was a frown on her face, obviously not pleased with her comeback to his insult.

'_It was Dee-Dee, wasn't it?"_ he asked, a sneer on his lips. Anger flared in Dawn's eyes as he dared say her nickname.

"_Eavesdropper!" _she shrieked.

"_Not an eavesdropper," _he responded calmly back, folding his arms in front of his chest. _"I just happened to overhear that… friend of yours. He has such a loud mouth, who can't? It is your name, _isn't it?_"_

She scoffed. _"Nooo…" _she grumbled. _"It's Dawn, D-A-W-N!"_

"_Like I care," _he muttered, pushing past her. Anger crossed her face as she turned around to glare at his back.

Suddenly the scene changed. Dawn looked around, confused, but then her eyes lingered as she spotted herself and Paul. They were talking; or she was at least while he just stood there, looking annoyed and impatient.

The plum-haired man waiting there impatiently as she jabbered something off to him. He rolled his eyes as she finished, crossing his arms in front of his chest. She hesitated with her next words.

"_I need you to pretend to like me," _she finally blurted out. She saw shock and disbelief quickly cross over Paul's face, so she continued quickly, _"Just _pretend _to like me, I just need to convince my mom I'm able to handle being in a stable relationship." _

She flinched when she finished, Paul's icy cold glare piercing into her like a needle during a shot.

For a moment a cold white fog blurred everything and when it cleared only a few seconds later she discovered a few minutes have already passed.

"_Wait."_

"_What?" _Dawn asked, glaring at him. She tapped her foot as if impatient, even though Dawn knew she was really just eager for Paul to accept her deal.

"_How much money are you offering?"_ He asked after a minute of hesitation.

She smiled. _"How much do you want?" _she asked cheerfully.

He shrugged. His eyes kept darting everywhere, as if suspicious, or perhaps because he was nervous or just uncomfortable with the deal he was possibly about to make.

"_Well, how about 10 million pokéyens per week?" _she suggested after a moment, her smile still in place.

Paul's eyes widened in surprise.

"_T-ten million per week?"_ he stuttered, looking astonished. She shrugged lightly. It was no big, really. She had tons of money.

"_Well, yeah. Do you want it to be 50 million per week?" _she questioned, tilting her head to the side, obviously thinking her price may have been too low for a person like him.

"_How about just one _thousand_ per week?"_

"_Just one million? Well, alright." _She agreed, missing that he said _thousand_ not million.

The white fog appeared again. This time when the fog cleared a few hours were skipped, and they were now in a restaurant discussing Dawn's deal.

"_Fine. Then from now on I'm your 'boyfriend'."_

There was another scene change.

This time she was in a park with the moonlight shining silver on the glistening grass, sitting on a park bench in a black V-neck dress. She was muttering something under her breath about it being freezing out, and then she looked up.

Dawn looked up too from a few feet away as Paul speed-walked to her other self who was sitting on the park bench, his hands clenched into his pants pockets. She walked closer as the other Dawn asked Paul a question. Unless her question was "are you planning to ask me to marry you", he never did bother to answer it.

Dawn's eyes widened as she remembered what Paul was going to do next. Her heart fluttered for the blue-haired girl sitting on the park bench, unaware of what was about to happen next. She watched as Paul went down on one knee in front of her, and pulled out a black velvet box which he opened to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"_Marry me," _he demanded, his black charcoal-colored eyes burning into hers.

And with that familiar demand echoing in her ears, Dawn woke up, feeling flustered, confused and excited, all at the same time.

She glanced at the calendar pinned up to her wall, and she discovered it to be the day of hers and Paul's wedding, when they would renew their vows. She sat up in the warm bed, and glanced at the empty side if the bed where Paul originally slept. She grabbed the pillow he slept on, closed her eyes, and breathed in.

It still smelled of Paul. The scent had faded of course considering the last time he slept here was a little over two weeks ago when he came back home to visit, but the pillow still smelled faintly of musky spices and peppermint. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent. A grin found its way across her face, and anxious butterfrees danced in her stomach.

Today they were renewing their vows.

And tomorrow they would be heading off to Kanto.

* * *

"You look beautiful Dawn," May whispered.

Dawn smiled at the compliment, responding with a quiet "thank you" in return.

She glanced at herself in a full-body mirror, and ran a hand through her soft blue mane which she wore in a ponytail. A lock of hair framed Dawn's face on both sides, and her bangs fell naturally on her forehead, choppy and stopping short on her eyebrows. The strands that framed her face were pulled back by pearly-white triangular clips.

Her wedding dress was one she had designed herself; the dress was pretty simple compared to the dress she wore for her last wedding, and flattered her curvaceous body a lot more than the other dress had. She truly felt like a grown-up wearing the dress and standing in front of the mirror.

She ran a hand down the side of her body, feeling the soft silk under her fingers. The silk hugged her body perfectly until it reached to her knees where it then began to flare into a lighter, almost transparent, material that reached to her ankles. The white t-strapped kitten heels were visible from underneath the dress.

"Oh! Hold it!" Misty exclaimed suddenly.

Delicately, the carrot-haired girl plucked a white lily from a vase nearby and picked up two bobby pins. Carefully, she clipped the beautiful flower into place, and the white clip on the right was no longer visible. Misty smiled when she pulled away, pleased by her work.

"Great idea, Misty!" May chirped. "It goes _perfectly_ with your dress, Dawn!"

Smiling, Dawn turned back to the mirror and grabbed the black choker which she had bought for her wedding. She had taken the diamond D from the necklace Paul bought her two Christmases ago, and had clipped it to the choker. The dark choker contrasted nicely with her dress, and made it where her blue tresses weren't the only thing adding color to her entire outfit.

Next, Dawn pulled on some white gloves that reached to her elbows. The gloves added elegance to the dress, a look Dawn was going for when she designed her wedding dress.

When she first got married a year ago, she had been young and much more carefree; she had wanted her wedding to be like one of her fairytales with a big, poofy gown with the magical setting and all. Now, a year later, she felt she had matured a lot, and her perspectives have changed some.

Having fallen in love and having her dream career as a stylist, she truly felt more like an adult than ever. But even so, she knew she was still the same twenty-some-year old who dreamed of a five-year old's fairytale wedding that consisted of a prince charming and a romantic setting.

Turning away from the mirror, she spared a glance outside the window where she saw some of hers and Paul's guests walking around, and watched as the bright golden-orange glow from the sunset painted the numerous colorful flowers of Flower Paradise gold and scarlet. She glanced at the clock on the wall.

She bit her lower lip anxiously, and inhaled deeply. She clutched the white lilies in her hands which shook. She licked her lips, a habit she had when she was nervous.

It was almost time.

_.x.x.x._

Paul tugged almost nervously at the cuffed end of his sleeves as he glanced out the window, and watched the golden orb that was the sun gradually sinking lower into the ground. The flowers swayed gently in the breeze from outside. He turned around when he heard a soft chuckle from behind him.

He glared at Ash who grinned at him, wearing a tux almost identical to his.

"Do you have something you would like to say?" He growled, pulling on his black jacket and then buttoning it up.

"Just what are you so nervous about?" He responded, still chuckling. "I don't see any reason why you should be; I mean, you've tied the knot before. So you're doing it again, no big deal."

"Who says I'm nervous?" He muttered under his breath. In a louder voice he said, "It's nothing you would understand."

Which was true. Only a very limited bunch of people knew about how the first time him and Dawn married it was while they were still 'pretending'; when they were only marrying for their own benefits. Ash wasn't one of those limited bunch of people.

"It's complicated," Kenny whispered to Ash, rolling his eyes.

The male brunette grinned at Paul who just scowled at him before turning to a mirror in front of him, and pulling on the collar to his dress shirt. He felt uncomfortably hot in his tuxedo. Maybe it was just him, but it felt as if it could have been over one-hundred degrees in the tiny room.

Doesn't this place have an air conditioner? Paul wondered briefly, annoyed.

"It can't be that complicated," Ash insisted to Kenny. Paul turned to the two men again.

"Well…" Kenny started.

"Don't bother," Paul snapped at him.

Ash frowned at him, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Geez, why is Dawn the only person you're nice to?" He grumbled, crossing his arms. "You know, as Dawn's friends, you should be as nice to us as you are to her!"

Paul just ignored him, continuing to pull on his collar until it finally loosened.

"Hey, are you two going to renew your vows every year?" Ash questioned suddenly.

Paul stopped, thinking the question over. He highly doubted it; the only reason they were renewing their vows this year was because of the feelings they recently discovered for the other, and for the fact that it would be pretty stupid and pointless to get divorced and then get married again a few months later. He supposed renewing their vows every year wouldn't be so bad though.

He shrugged. "Who knows. Maybe."

"Cool."

The raven-haired man glanced out the window and then at the watch on his wrist.

"You should probably get down to the pedestal now, Paul; it's almost time for the ceremony to begin."

Paul grunted, glad to finally get out of the small, cramp dressing room. He was beginning to feel claustrophobic for being in it too long. He sighed with relief as a cool breeze greeted him as he stepped outside. He walked to the wooden pedestal which had colorful, artificial flowers decorating it and waited.

The priest, a frail, wrinkly old man with a tuft of white hair on his head, nodded upon seeing him, smiling kindly. He offered a nod in response, and then he returned to fiddling insecurely with his jacket. The wind tugged playfully on his bangs while he waited for the ceremony to begin. Suddenly, that familiar, slow, harmonic song began to play again, much like it did just a year before.

Paul's hands clasped together as he watched the first bridesmaid and groomsman, Ash and Misty, glide down the aisle together, arm-in-arm, before parting ways. May and Drew were the next two to walk down the aisle, followed by Zoey and Kenny, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man.

Paul held his breath as he waited for Dawn to come down the aisle, arm-in-arm, with his brother, Reggie, just like last time.

Suddenly, she came into view. Paul smiled when he saw her, and she smiled back, their eyes locking together. He released the breath he was holding as he watched her walk down that aisle, colorful flowers which wouldn't dare dream something so impossible as being as beautiful as she was at this moment, flanking both her sides.

Her smile curved upwards, broadening, as he took her gloved-hands in his.

"Are we ready?" The priest asked quietly. They both nodded. He smiled in response, clearing his throat and speaking first to Paul:

"Do you, Paul Shinji, take Dawn Berlitz, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." He said the two words without hesitation.

Dawn could tell the priest was fighting back a chuckle as he continued the ceremony of vows, now speaking to her.

"Do you, Dawn Berlitz, take Paul Shinji, as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." She declared with confidence. She squeezed Paul's hands as she said the words, and she looked up at him from underneath her eyelashes, a teasing smile on her lips. Paul smirked, giving her hands a squeeze back.

"The rings," the priest said. Like last time, the Maid of Honor and the Best Man, otherwise known as Zoey and Kenny, stepped forward to give them the rings.

Confidently, Dawn took Paul's left hand, and slipped the band on his finger. "With this ring, I thee wed." She grinned at him.

Next Paul took her left hand gently with his and slipped the band on her ring finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Now, with the power vested in me by the great region of Sinnoh, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He closed the book he was reading from, and he smiled as he glanced at both of them briefly. His eyes lingered on Paul as he spoke his next words.

"Paul, you may now kiss your bride."

Paul placed a hand on one of her shoulders in order to steady her, and then he leaned forward. Dawn leaned forward to, and the two's lips met with a dizzying force that left them both breathless, an indescribable emotion filling them both.

And like with all weddings, their vows were sealed with a kiss…

* * *

It was well pass midnight when Dawn and Paul arrived from their wedding at Flower Paradise to the hotel they would be staying at just outside of Veilstone City.

Although this was technically their second wedding, to the young couple, it felt more like their first wedding ever, and as a result, they ended up dancing the night away under moonlight, gazing into the other's eyes while talking quietly to each other about practically anything and everything: training, their journeys, their childhood…

It was as if they had just discovered the other; as if they hadn't been a couple who had already been married for a year and just renewed their vows.

Dawn had announced when they arrived in the Honeymoon Suite, Room 101, the room they would be staying in until they left for Kanto in the morning that she would be taking a shower. Paul just grunted and flipped the TV on to some boring battle on the Trainer's Channel. He smiled as he listened to Dawn hum to herself as she got ready for her shower, and he chuckled under his breath.

The battle had just ended with some guy he never really ever heard of winning the battle when the sound of water pounding on concrete came to a cease, and the sound of Dawn humming could be heard again.

When Dawn exited the bathroom, her hair was still moist but had been combed through until it was straight, and fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. She was dressed in her old over-sized pink pajama top with a piplup on it and her short pink shorts. The aroma of strawberries and vanilla clung to her skin, driving Paul crazy. He clicked the TV off.

As soon as she was in grabbing range, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him, pressing his mouth to the soft skin of her neck. Dawn giggled madly, trying to lightly push him away before giving up doing so. She snaked her arms under his, and she continued to giggle insanely as his kisses started to trail up her neck.

"S-stop, Paul, that tickles," she laughed.

He stopped kissing her neck, but only to look up and stare into her beautiful ocean-colored eyes. He cupped a hand around her chin and tilted it up, planting his lips firmly against hers. She responded by leaning forward, using one arm to support her weight while her other hand cupped the back of his head. Her lips moved slowly with his, her fingers combing his lavender locks.

She broke the kiss momentarily to breathe in his sweet scent. Her eyelids fluttered close, and she inhaled his scent again, cherishing the smell. She pressed her lips softly against his, then broke it again.

"Paul…" She shook her head, gently pushing him away. Immediately, Paul stood up, giving her some breathing space, and then sat on the other side of the bed.

"What is it?" He asked gruffly, sounding slightly annoyed.

She smiled at him, and turned her body so she faced him. She took one of his hands in hers, her thumbs beginning to stroke the top of his hand.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something I've been wanting to talk to you about for a while," she told him, looking up to meet his eyes.

"Was is it you want to talk about?" he queried, amusement in his voice.

She pursed her lips together, trying to collect her thought. She spoke slowly, carefully, not wanting him to get the wrong idea on what she was asking.

"I was just wondering if one day you would like to have a family, with me." She took a deep breath, her eyes darting nervously to his face which was calm and composed, before fixing her eyes on his hand she was holding once more. "I mean someday. It doesn't have to be now."

"Well…" She looked up to see a confused frown on his face. "Kids… they would be nice, I guess. I'm not sure I'm ready for a kid at the moment though."

"I understand," she told him, smiling. "They're a lot of responsibility. Besides, like I said, it doesn't have to be now."

He nodded. "What bought this up?" He questioned, his eyes darting suspiciously to her stomach. Dawn laughed, grinning as she flicked his cheek.

"Relax, I'm not pregnant," she giggled. She then narrowed her eyes seductively at him, and trailed her hands up his shirt as she grinned teasingly. _"Yet,"_ she whispered hoarsely, her soft lips pressing momentarily to his collarbone.

Paul closed his eyes, running a hand through her tresses. She pulled away abruptly, and he opened his eyes again, and saw that her seductive grin was still in place.

"To be honest though, a few weeks ago, like a few days after I lost the Grand Festival, I was feeling kind of sick and I was thinking it may have been because I was pregnant. I went to the doctor but they were booked, so I made an appointment for the next day. So I went to the doctor and it turned out I wasn't pregnant. I was so mad. Life just doesn't want to give me a baby!"

She laughed at this, although there was a hint of sadness to the laughter.

"And I was all hinting at you the day before to come to the wedding because I may be pregnant," she giggled.

"I'm sure you'll get your baby someday," he murmured, pressing his mouth to her ear, nibbling lightly on it. She giggled some more, her face flushing red. He pulled abruptly away to ask, "You took your birth control pill this morning, right?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Of course, I did." She told him, slinging her arms around his neck and pulling her closer to him.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and rested his chin in her hair. "I think we should wait until we at least have our own house anyway before making any baby plans," Paul said after a while, thoughtfully. She nodded in agreement.

"What kind of house do you wanna live in anyway?" she questioned. "I think a four bed room house would be nice… and it can be in a nice, quiet neighborhood…"

"Like Twinleaf," Paul murmured.

"Yeah," Dawn agreed, exhaustively resting her head against Paul's chest. "Like in Twinleaf… or Celestic Town… or that one town with the daycare center…"

"Solaceon?"

"Mm… yeah, that one…" she murmured.

"I think Twinleaf would be a nice place to have a house," Paul told her, stroking her long blue locks. "It's where you grew up, and it has a lake… and you'll be close to your mom…"

"I love you."

"Hm?" Paul looked down at the sleepy blue-haired angel in his arms, his stroking coming to a momentary halt.

"I love you, Paul," she repeated in that same sleepy voice. Paul chuckled, continuing to run his fingers through her hair. "I mean it, Paul," she told him without lifting her head. "I love you. More than anything in the world. You're my knight."

"Your knight?" he queried, amusement in his voice.

A smile graced her perfect features. "Yes, my knight…" she whispered softly. "You saved me. That one night. When you told me you loved me. Those guys… they could have raped me, but… you saved me. You're my knight."

"Does that make you the princess?" he asked.

"Mhmm. I'm the princess, and you're my knight in shiny armor…"

"I wouldn't exactly say my armor is shiny…" He mumbled. She smacked him, managing to do so without lifting her head from his chest. "Seriously, stop downgrading yourself," she told him. "You're truly amazing, Paul. You really are."

He smiled at her words.

"You know," she mumbled. "This morning I had a dream about how this all began."

"How what began?" Paul queried.

"How _we_ began."

She pulled herself up from his chest and smiled at him, her blue eyes, although sleepy, twinkled in the room's dim lighting.

"I had a dream about the beginning of _us_. It happened almost three years ago, like about two and a half year ago. I hadn't seen you in six years, and then just out of the blue, we just bumped into each other!"

"Correction," Paul said. "I think you mean _you_ bumped into _me_."

She glared at him, a playful smile teasing her lips. "You'll never let that go, will you?" she asked, laughing. "Well, yeah, when _I_ bumped into _you_. I can't believe that's how it all began. Because I just-so-happened to bump into you twice in the same day."

"And the second time you bumped into me you came up with that crazy proposal," He mused, snorting. "I honestly thought you were insane asking me that."

Dawn rolled her eyes, resting her head back on his chest. "Maybe I was insane… I hadn't seen you in six years, and in the years I did know you, or got ignored by you actually, you were always so cold and brutal, and you had such harsh opinions… I must have been crazy."

"Told you…" Paul muttered, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"But that doesn't matter," she declared. "Because that was what made you different from everyone else, and it made you interesting," She lifted her head again, smiling teasingly at him. "Plus you're not as hard around the edges as you let everyone think!"

"Still can't believe this all started with something so simple…" Paul murmured.

"I wouldn't say it was simple," Dawn snorted. "It wasn't simple for me anyway. Being around you Paul was like being in the middle of two storms with your crazy mood swings! Kissing me one more moment, and then screaming at me the next! Now I know what a husband with a pregnant wife feels like!"

He chuckled, letting the smallest of smiles grace his lips.

"So are you still coming with me to the Battle Frontier in Kanto?" he asked.

"Duh," she snorted. "It's going to be our honeymoon. Why wouldn't I come?" He shrugged.

She sighed, smiling as she inhaled his scent.

"I can't believe this is real…" she whispered. "Me being here with you… it's so incredible, it's just like a fairytale. You're the prince, and I'm the princess."

Paul smiled at the blue-haired girl as a tranquil atmosphere settled down on both of them. They listened to the wind as it rustled the leaves on the trees that it blew at, and they listened as the Krictot's and it's evolution sang their creative song to the night sky, lulling the other pokémon to sleep.

"We should probably go to bed now," Paul told her after a while, glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "It's past midnight, and we're going to have to wake up early if we're going to catch the ferry to Kanto in time."

"Okay, then. G'night," she murmured.

"Goodnight."

He clicked the switch on the lamp off, and darkness surrounded the two, bribing them into relaxation and lulling them into blissful dreams…

_.x.x.x._

It was only a few minutes past eight o'clock when Paul woke up to the sound of water hitting the marble floor. After listening to the sound for a good ten minutes, he finally got up and stretched his arms, and realized the sound was Dawn taking another shower.

Paul grabbed the small backpack he had packed for Kanto and grabbed a fresh pair of clean clothes: a white dress shirt, baggy black pants and the jacket Dawn had made for him for Christmas, and changed into them.

For the first time in a long time, Paul actually felt exuberant and full of excitement for the upcoming days, a feeling he rarely felt, even when he was around Dawn. The last time he felt this excited was the day he got his Torterra, who was then a Turtwig, and was considered legally old enough to start his own journey.

After such a long time, he will finally get the chance to travel to a different region. The smell of forest and dirt clinging to his clothes, breathing in nothing but the scent of fresh air, battling and defeating new trainers, his pokémon growing remarkably stronger day after day and his wife on his side, there to support him. It was no wonder he was so exuberant.

After finishing dressing, he sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the continuous pounding of the water as it would hit the shower floor.

_Today is the day; today is the day Dawn and I will be heading off to Kanto so I can defeat the Battle Frontier, _Paul thought to himself. _And while we're there, she can enter some contests there so she can qualify for the Grand Festival. Doesn't Kanto have their Grand Festivals in the Fall?_

Briefly he began to wonder what it would be like to have Dawn as a traveling partner. He had always traveled alone. He was never one who enjoyed the company of other trainers as he traveled, and usually found them nothing more than a nuisance who got in the way of him getting stronger.

But Dawn was a good trainer, and an excellent coordinator; he was positive she wouldn't serve as a nuisance or slow him down in any way, even with her contests. He was in no hurry to defeat Pyramid King Brandon anyway. Besides, this would also be their honeymoon, so they would probably go visit a few extra places too, like the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town or the Cerulean Cape.

Unconsciously, Paul's lips began to curve into a small smile as he thought about the beautiful blue-haired girl; the over-confident, optimistic coordinator; the sweet and creative stylist; the girl that was his wife…

The hammering of water on concrete stopped, and Paul could now clearly hear humming coming from the other side of the bathroom door as Dawn sang to herself a jolly tune. Paul smirked, chuckling to himself.

His eyes flicked momentarily to the nightstand and then flicked back when he caught sight of a small sheet of lined-paper taped to it. Paul picked up the paper, tearing the tape off of it and then read:

'_Hey Paul! This is a poem I thought of this morning. I hope you like it!'_

His smirk grew as he read the top line, and he then proceeded to read the poem.

'_This all began with a bump of fate  
__When I looked up and saw your scowling face  
__I thought, 'Oh great!'  
__Because you were a man with no grace  
__But now here we are  
__We've come so far  
__It all started with a proposal  
__To my best friend's rival  
__All we had to do was pretend  
__Now I'm more than just your rival's friend  
__And we've proven the fact  
__That opposites can attract  
__And it doesn't matter what they say  
__Because we're in love everyday'_

Dawn exited the bathroom, dabbing at her wet hair with a salmon-pink towel. She sat down next to Paul and leaned over his shoulder and saw that he was reading the poem she had written just that morning. They both smiled as they read the couplet that she had separated from the rest of the poem.

'_At first we were just pretending  
__But now we're getting our happy ending!' _

* * *

_UPDATED ON TIME OH YEAH!_

_Haha it is amazing though how long I was debating myself in whether I should make Dawn pregnant in this chapter or not. I finally decided not though because they're still kind of young (only 21, 22) anddd if I do that sequel I was talking about they'll have a baby either, so. :P Also, just wondering, did anybody else get 'the-end-but-only-the-beginning' vibe from this chapter? Because I was sort of aiming for that haha._

_I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wasn't sure how I wanted to end this, but I figured this would be the best way: some reflections on how this all began on Dawn's part, the vow renewal ceremony (which, from I read, is just like a wedding, so I hope I did it right. 8D; ), and then them talking about a few and yada yada then the cheesy poem I thought of myself. (: And I just have to say this, but I corrected this chapter! (I haven't proof-read this fic since like… well, for a long time, so I'm proud of myself (x ). Don't hesitate to tell me if you see a mistake either way though!_

_ALSO, here are my final thanks:_

_THANK YOU to everybody who reviewed this fic! I don't have the time to respond to every review, but I read every one, and they mean so much to me! So THANK YOU. (:__THANK YOU to the 130+ wonderful readers who faved this fic! (: I'm so glad you like this fic enough to fave it haha.__THANK YOU to the 100+ amazing readers who alerted this! I'm so glad you found this at least interesting enough to fave! xD;_

_Annnnd, just a big THANK YOU to everybody stuck with this story from the beginning and had seen it through to the end, even with the last filler-like chapters. You guys are awesome, amazing, wonderful, fantastic, etc.! (:_

_Now…um…well, that's all! *sniff* Oh gosh, I'm gonna miss writing for this fic… ;-;_

_Happy Ikarishipping Day! (: Wow, I can't believe it's been a year since I first posted up this story! Amazing how time flies, huh?_


End file.
